Ride
by Nina Castle
Summary: Blaine es bastante popular en su ciudad de Long Beach, CA. El verano está aquí y él está listo para pasarlo con sus amigos-BMX montando bicicleta en el parque de patinaje y surfeando cuando las olas son perfectas. Coqueteando con chicas en concreto. Pero cuando un nuevo chico de Ohio se presenta, Blaine se encuentra con ganas de compartir todo esto con él. - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Orientación

_**Autor: **__Nellie12_

_Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo este hermoso fanfiction escrito por Nellie12 que me encanto y espero que todos ustedes también lo hagan. Este fic tiene 22 capítulos y los estaré subiendo conforme los haya terminado, espero no demorarme tanto entre cada uno. _

_Disfrútenlo! _

_Pueden leer el original en este link, solo borren los espacios. __(aca el link official de fanfiction / s / 8440208 / 1 / Ride)_

_**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Glee, todo es de la mente maestra de RM_

* * *

**1. ORIENTACIÓN**

"¿Estamos listos?"

Kurt asintió mientras observaba el letrero de venta en su jardín. Se giró hacia su padre y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una señal de que estaba listo para irse. Incluso si él no estaba listo, no es como si tuviera opción. Sabía que yéndose sintiéndose pesimista no le haría ninguna justicia.

Sus amigos se ofrecieron a faltar a clases para poder ver cuando se fuera. Fue un par de semanas antes de que la escuela terminara y todo el mundo odiaba que Kurt se fuera de McKinley antes de que pudieran terminar todo el año escolar juntos, antes del prom, antes de las nacionales en Nueva York, y antes de que pudieran terminar oficialmente como juniors. Kurt odiaba la idea también, pero él y su padre se mudaban a California. Burt había conseguido la oportunidad de su vida, y no podía dejarla pasar. Nueva york siempre estaría ahí, pero la posibilidad de que su padre hiciera funcionar una cadena de talleres mecánicos con su socio comercial y no acabara con los brazos cruzados esperando.

"Mejor nos vamos, papa"

Burt echo otro vistazo a al primer hogar de él y Elizabeth, suspirando mientras asentía a su hijo. Este fue el lugar donde su hijo dio los primeros pasos y canto sus primeras palabras. Literalmente, las canto. Pero era hora de seguir adelante.

"Muy bien, chico. Vamos a salir de aquí".

**-K&B-**

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, Kurt se la había pasado respondiendo mensajes de texto, ya organizando el día en el que volvería a visitarlos. Burt había estado yendo y viniendo sobre el hermoso barrio en el que estarían en su nueva ciudad Long Beach, y cuántas cosas había que hacer. Kurt no era aficionado a la playa, así que era el lugar número uno que iba evitar. Cuando Burt comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo él no sería capaz de usar la franela nunca más debido al clima cálido, Kurt sonrió. Al menos algo bueno iba a salir de este traslado.

_**Así que esto es todo. ¿De verdad no quieres probar y ver a donde nos lleva esto? –C**_

Kurt frunció el ceño ante el mensaje cuando el taxi se estacionaba en el aeropuerto. Burt salió primero y Kurt lo siguió, yendo a ayudar con el equipaje. Burt se dio cuenta de la actitud tensa de su hijo, mientras tomaba lo último de sus cosas, Kurt cerro de un portazo el maletero tras él.

"Pensando en Chandler, ¿Eh?"

Kurt le sonrió con tristeza, tratando de sacar las cosas de su mente. "El no está realmente feliz conmigo ahora mismo"

Burt no quería oír eso. No sabía mucho sobre el novio de Kurt, o ex-novio, pero el sabía que se gustaban el uno al otro. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la mudanza, no importa lo mucho que podría beneficiarse en el futuro. "Lo siento por robarte lejos de tus relaciones, Kurt. Tus amigos o el-"

"Eso pasa, papa" Kurt lidero el camino hacia la terminal, seguido de cerca por su padre. "El cambio sucede, y estoy seguro de que seremos felices. Solo desearía que fuera más fácil"

**-K&B-**

Por alguna razón, Kurt esperaba que su primera noche en su nueva casa sea un infierno. Paso el dia desempacando las cajas y tratando que le gustara su nueva habitación, que por extraño que parezca, realmente ocurrió. El sueño llego bastante fácil, probablemente debido al estrés de la mudanza. Su padre salió por pizzas alrededor de las 6, a pesar de Kurt diciéndole que él podría coger de repente algo que engorde un poco menos, y comieron en el terriblemente simple comedor, discutiendo el viaje y todo lo que había que hacer. Afortunadamente, la nueva casa venia totalmente amueblada, así que no fue demasiado esfuerzo entrar en ella. Al menos no en nombre de Burt. Kurt odiaba los muebles de mal gusto y tenía la intención de cambiarlos todos. Si tenía que vivir aquí y estar bien con eso, él viviría con estilo.

Al día siguiente, Kurt se encontró dando vueltas por la casa, mientras que su padre se encontraba en alguno de los talleres. Nunca había estado tan aburrido en su vida y si bien se había sentido solo un montón de veces, esto sin duda estaría arriba en el Top 5, no conocía a nadie en Long Beach; todos sus amigos estaban en clases en un estado diferente, probablemente ensayando para las nacionales, y aquí estaba él, en un sofá argyle gris mate mirando un televisión en blanco. Ni siquiera podía verlo hasta que la compañía de cable viniera dos días después.

Después de unas siestas de gato y un par de horas de escuchar música sin parar, Kurt escucho a su padre anuncias que estaba en casa. Se levantó de la cama y camino penosamente por las escaleras, sonriendo suavemente al hombre con una camiseta increíblemente vieja y pantalones cortos de dril.

"Hola papa ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Largo", Burt sonrió. "Largo pero productivo. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de mi viejo amigo Donald Kinsella? Solía ser un buen amigo mío en Lima. Te cuidaba un par de veces".

Kurt asintió dejando caer su pie en el primer escalón. "Lo recuerdo":

"¡Él es nuestro vecino de al lado! Que pequeño es el mundo ¿Eh?"

Kurt sonrió, todo antes de que se convirtiera en un bostezo. No podía creer que estuviera cansado después de pasar todo el día durmiendo y apagado. "Eso está bien, Voy a conseguir todos los 'oh, él ha vuelto tan grande! ¿El discurso que todos los viejos dan?

Burt dio a su hijo una sonrisa seca. "He dicho eso antes"

"Eso dice mucho, papa" Kurt sonrió cuando su padre le regaló esa firme 'mirada Burt Hummel', pero el hombre sólo fingió no oír eso. "¿Qué has hecho durante todo el día, de todos modos?

Kurt rodo los ojos entrando a la sala de estar. "¿Qué hay para hacer en una ciudad donde solo conoces a tu padre?"

"Ve a tu nuevo trabajo y averígualo" Burt tintineo sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta. Hizo caso omiso a las 20 preguntas de su vacilante hijo y se dirigió directamente hacia el vehículo. Kurt resoplo, y siguió detrás de su padre, con la esperanza de que todo lo que Burt dijo fuera una broma.

**-K&B-**

"¡Mira lo grande que esta! ¡Él es más alto que yo!"

Burt sonrió a Kurt, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Crecen tan rápido ¿No?"

Kurt se desconectó de la conversación para mirar alrededor de la tiendo en la que estaban, se llamaba _'Odyssey Sports'_ y no había absolutamente nada aquí que le atrajera. El frente de la tienda tenía patines por un lado y patinetas en el otro. Hacia la parte de atrás se trataba de una variedad de bicicletas… cientos de bicicletas. Kurt negó con la cabeza. Su padre tenía que estar bromeando cuando dijo que estaría trabajando aquí.

Kurt sonrió cuando Donald se apoyó en un abrazo y él correspondió compartiendo la charla que se esperaba de él: que estaba haciendo bien en la escuela y que sería su último año a partir de agosto ya que es cuando la escuela comienza aquí y bla bla-. Después de un momento, Donald se giró hacia Burt y comprobaba otra conversación, ocupados corriendo de sus bocas. Kurt se pasó por la tienda mirando el equipo de un patinador, camisetas y gorras, Nike Dunks y G-Shocks. Se acercó al uso de protección y había tantas marcas diferentes de cascos y rodilleras, que era ridículo. Kurt sintonizado de nuevo en la conversación de su padre y escuchó las palabras que sellaron su destino.

"Yo no quiero que desperdicie el verano en la casa. Esto podría ser una oportunidad de conocer a algunas personas, ¿sabes?"

Donald asintió. "Definitivamente, Burt. Estará mi hombre de la reparación cuando necesite uno, pero por ahora yo como que necesito a alguien por aquí hasta que haya terminado la promoción y la creación de todos los torneos. Creas o no, las competiciones de BMX atraen a muchos turistas".

_El, ¿Cómo?_

"Lo siento" Kurt interrumpida, caminando un poco más a los dos hombres cerca de la parte delantera de la tienda, "¿Enserio voy a estar trabajando aquí? ¿Yo?"

Donald sonrío y Burt sonrió culpable. "Bueno, si" su padre dijo, "Voy a darte algo que hacer. Y tu nueva ropa y útiles escolares no se van a pagar por sí mismos cuando llegue agosto."

La boca de Kurt estaba abierta y la cerró rápidamente. "Aprecio el sentimiento papa, pero ¿crees que aquí es el lugar para mí? No soy atlético y no me paseo en bicicleta o patineta o llevar este tipo de ropa…" Hizo un gesto nada más, no aficionado a esta idea en absoluto.

"Usted sólo estará aquí por un par de semanas como mucho," Donald le dijo con una sonrisa suplicante, empujando hacia arriba las gafas y erizando su pelo oscuro y rizado. "Tu padre dijo que eres bueno con las reparaciones por lo que la intención es que usted pueda hacer eso atrás cuando regrese de la promoción para los juegos. Las personas constantemente quieren que sus motocross, motos, y bicicletas regulares trabajando y la demanda es alta en todo esta temporada. Pero, mientras tanto, vas a tener que trabajar aquí y conocer a los demás empleados".

Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de objetar, pero Burt interrumpió rápidamente. "Se lo agradecemos mucho Don, Kurt estará aquí cuando quiera que empiece"

"Maña es bueno"

La boca de Kurt se abrió de nuevo y Burt sonrió, "Perfecto".

**-K&B-**

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?"

Blaine agarro una manzana de la mesa y se sentó junto a su tío en el sofá. "Empezamos el jueves, necesito una bicicleta nueva"

Don pateo las piernas de su sobrino lejos de su mesa de café. "Bueno, yo dono una, pero sus notas no son lo suficientemente buenas para que yo sea caritativo con usted, me han dicho".

Blaine se encogió de hombros, cruzando las piernas y tomando un buen mordisco de la manzana. Su madre les dijo a todos acerca de su tarjeta de calificaciones, al parecer. Lo único que importaba era que el termino su penúltimo año secundaria y tenía suficientes créditos para ser un estudiante de último año, por lo que ninguno de ellos era un gran problema. Después de masticar un rato, finalmente respondió a su tío. "Tengo dinero más que suficiente para una nueva. Usted sabe que he estado pateando el culo en todas las competencias durante los últimos 18 meses, ¿No?"

"No te pongas engreído, Blaine"

"Me lo puedo permitir en este momento" dijo Blaine con honestidad. Luego sonrió y se giró hacia su tío, agitando la manzana en su mano. "Sé que te duele que el legado de tu sobrino sea más prominente que el tuyo, pero-"

"Su gran cabeza le va a provocar una caída justo al lado de su bicicleta, Blaine"

El joven se hecho a reír y miro hacia otro lado, pero Don continuo. "La humildad no es algo que desea que le enseñe a tener. Usted debe humillarse por su cuenta".

"Lo sé, tío**(1)**".

Blaine miro a Don cuando él no respondió y asintió con la cabeza, obviamente, sonriendo a la mirada del hombre le dio. "Lo digo enserio, tío, lo sé"

Donald sacudió la cabeza ante su sobrino y miro el reloj. "Vete a casa. Tu mama se preocupara por ti"

**-K&B-**

"¿Cómo fue tu primer día, chico?"

Kurt se sentó en la mesa frente a su padre, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Don solo me hizo hacer un par de horas. Este chico… Steve… él me entreno en el registro. Hice eso y doblé la ropa, la cual no me importa, y eso fue todo."

Burt pone un poco de comida para llevar en el plato de su hijo. "¿Así que te gusto?"

"En realidad, no"

Burt se rio y Kurt sonrió y se encogió de hombros ante su padre. "Es que no es para mí, papa. Si voy a una tienda de informática, quiero a alguien que sepa de tecnología que trabaje allí por si tengo alguna pregunta. Si llego a una tienda de deportes, quiero lo mismo". Kurt tomo un bocado de su mein**(2)** y mastico con cautela. "Si fuera a Odyssey y necesitara ayuda, y luego me presentara para ayudarme, yo no estaría muy contento"

Burt levanto una ceja y se echó a reír. "Fue la cosa más extraña que he oído nunca, Kurt"

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, papa"

Burt sonrió y sirvió a ambos algo de tomar. "Aguanta un par de semanas más. Después de vas a estar en la parte de atrás arreglando motores y endureciendo cadenas. Si te gusta ensuciarse las manos de vez en cuando. Será bueno para ti; deja de pensar en la gente que extraña en Ohio por unas horas".

Kurt asintió, él estaba de acuerdo con esa cantidad. "Don paga bien. Es la única razón por la que sigo alrededor".

Burt sonrió a su hijo. "Eres tan parecido a tu madre, Kurt"

**-K&B-**

_**¿Dónde estás? Estamos a punto de llegar al parque de patinaje. –J **_

"Y no creas que vas a montar todo el día y no vas a hacer nada, Blaine Alexander. Aun tienes obligaciones que atender en la casa y espero que estén hechas cuando llegue del trabajo".

_**Voy a comprar una bicicleta nueva ahora, hermano. Nos vemos pronto. –B **_

"Si, mama. Obligaciones, aja"

Su madre frunció el ceño por el lado de sus ojos, lo que estaba correcto y ciñendo. "Yo no estoy jugando contigo, joven. Si valoras esos torneos-"

"Por favor no traigas eso, mama"

"Si usted lo valora" continuo con severidad, "Se asegurara de que todo lo que le he pedido hacer en la casa, este hecho. De lo contrario, no participara en ninguna competencia de bicicleta".

Blaine suspiro, mirando por la ventana del pasajero. "Yo dije que bueno"

La mujer morena sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza a su hijo menor. "Voy a trabajar, Te veo después"

Blaine se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla antes de salir del vehículo. El sol estaba especialmente caliente en este primer día de junio. Por suerte, Blaine llevaba una camiseta a rayas azul y blanco y pantalones cortos cargo de marinero para mantenerse fresco. El subió a la acera frente a la tienda de artículos deportivos de su tío antes de empujar felizmente la puerta abierta. Sus ojos la encontraron de inmediato y no perdió tiempo para acercarse haciendo conocer su presencia.

**-K&B-**

_Oh, genial._ Kurt frunció el ceño cuando miro hacia arriba y vio a otro cliente entrar en la tienda. No le importaba su trabajo cuando la pequeña tienda estaba vacía y tenía tiempo libre para dibujar sus diseños de trajes o navegar a través de los blogs de moda, pero cuando la gente venía y quería ayuda, que es cuando el trabajo era menos que deseable. Un hombre tal vez de su edad entró con rizos animados y una sonrisa pícara, pero por suerte se fue derecho hacia su compañera de trabajo Farrah que estaba en una de las registradoras delanteras. Kurt suspiro de alivio y volvió a mirar su bloc de dibujo.

Blaine sonrió cuando puso sus ojos en la chica con la que había estado tratando de tener una cita por los últimos meses. Farrah había jugado a hacerse la difícil de conseguir, por lo menos esa era la forma en que lo vio. Ella afirmaba estar desinteresada por completo, pero Blaine sabía que era irresistible. Él puso sus manos sobre el mostrador frente a ella y espero expectante a que la morena le diera toda la atención.

"Buenas tardes, Blaine" Farrah arrastro las palabras con vos cansada, mirando hacia abajo a su revista. "¿Cómo estas hoy?

"Mucho mejor ahora, hermosa."

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Blaine sonrió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para poner sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. Esta tenía que ser la chica más difícil que había conocido, y Blaine sabía que su madre era muy difícil. "Vine por una nueva bicicleta. El equipo me está acosando sobre practicar para el torneo y-"

El sonido de un teléfono detrás de ellos hizo que Blaine girara. Su pensamiento fue olvidado una vez que puso sus ojos en un hombre que nunca había visto antes, alto, peinado, ojos azules y la piel pálida. El muchacho masculló entre dientes antes de excavar alrededor en el mostrador por su teléfono. Fue sólo un segundo o dos antes de que finalmente respondió.

"No puedo hablar ahora Rach, estoy en el trabajo – sí, tengo un trabajo - ¿qué? No… sólo, voy – sí, Rachel hablamos más tarde."

"¿Quién es el nuevo?" Blaine cuestiono, sin dejar de mirarlo a través de la tienda. El chico compartió algunas palabras más antes de colgar cansadamente el teléfono y posiblemente ponerlo en vibrador.

Farrah miró hacia el nuevo empleado y se encogió de hombros. "Un tipo que tu tío contrató para darle cierto alivio aquí en el piso. Creo que lo hizo como un favor al padre del chico porque no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está haciendo." Ella mantuvo su voz baja, por suerte, pero no hizo nada para ocultar su desaprobación hacia su compañero de trabajo. "Si hubiera una oleada donde un grupo de clientes entren, seguiría siendo yo la que manejaba todo. Sé que es nuevo, pero Don está perdiendo dinero pagándole a este tipo. Bien podría estar aquí sola."

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza al oír las palabras de Farrah. "¿Siquiera haz tratado de ayudarlo?"

La chica se burló, tirando de su pelo negro lejos de los ojos verdes y volviendo a su revista. "Él va a averiguarlo"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Si su tío decidió contratar a alguien, él debe haber tenido fe en esa persona. Con un poco de ayuda podría funcionar, pero alguien tenía que estar dispuesto a ayudarle. Él parecía bastante inofensivo. Antes de caminar fuera, Blaine dio otra mirada a Farrah que no le estaba prestando atención. Él sonrió ante la actitud de la chica y se alejó.

Kurt había comenzado un nuevo boceto. El último de ellos no había terminado la forma en que quería y ahora se arrugó en el cubo de la basura en frente de la oficina. Al menos éste mostraba promesa.

En cuanto Kurt llevó el lápiz sobre el cuello redondo del diseño en que él estaba tratando de crear, escuchó que alguien se acercaba a su mostrador. El adolescente de ojos azules miró hacia arriba y se encontró que el cliente de antes dándole una suave sonrisa, agitando su pelo salvaje en el proceso.

"Hey"

Genial. Un cliente.

Kurt asintió un hola, bajando su lápiz. "Hola" él dio una espectacular sonrisa y rezo para que esto no le llevara demasiado tiempo. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Claro", respondió el muchacho, mirando el libro de bosquejos de Kurt. "No quiero interrumpir… pero necesito una bicicleta nueva."

Kurt miró al chico a los ojos con escepticismo antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Farrah. ¿Por qué ella no le ayudo si estaban hablando? "Yo no soy tan bueno en la venta de bicicletas como ella es-"

"¿Cómo va a ser bueno en la venta de bicicletas a menos de que venda una?"

Kurt levantó una ceja ante la necesidad de este tipo de interrumpirlo, pero hizo un gesto a las bicicletas de BMX en la pared. Él tenía razón, pensó Kurt. "¿Tiene usted una marca específica en mente?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en el mostrador. Kurt vio como el chico le sonrió. Él parecía encantador. "¿Qué marcas tienes?"

"Bueno," Kurt miró hacia otro lado y otra vez a la pared. Había 100 en exhibición y suspiró antes de comenzar. "Hay-"

"Sin mirar," él exigió, dándole una mirada estricta. La boca de Kurt se quedó en una forma 'o' antes de que él la cerrara y volvió la mirada a su cliente.

"¿Eres uno de esos compradores secretos que resultan ser mi supervisor o…?"

Observó al adolescente bronceado sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. "Te prometo que no lo soy. Así que. ¿Qué marcas vendes aquí?"

Kurt respiró hondo y trató de recordar lo que ha visto. "Um, Bicicletas del Este, Granada…"

Blaine asintió, "Mmm, continúe."

Kurt miró por el costado de sus ojos para echar un vistazo, pero el chico lo cogió rápidamente.

"No busques".

"Oh, ¡no lo sé!" Kurt cogió el lápiz y frunció el ceño, con ganas de volver a su dibujo. "Empecé ayer este turno y sólo fueron un par de horas..."

Blaine se enderezó y sonrió, mirando alrededor de la tienda, en la que pasó muchos días y noches creciendo cuando era niño. "Bueno ¿Haces bicicleta? ¿Esquí acuático? ¿Monopatín? ¿Algo?"

Farrah resopló desde donde estaba y Kurt la miró. Blaine esperó pacientemente una respuesta, instando a Kurt que le diera una. El muchacho se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Me veo como que hago alguna de esas cosas, honestamente?"

Blaine miró sobre de su cuerpo y vio un traje que tuvo que ser sacado de una revista de moda; un polo azul claro hecho de algún material de lujo que Blaine probablemente no podía pronunciar, y por lo que podía ver esos pantalones mostaza estaban apretados como el infierno. El cabello del chico era perfecto, ni uno fuera de lugar, y él parecía demasiado delicado para participar en cualquier deporte brusco. Sin embargo, él dijo lo que estaba en su mente. "Tú no tienes que lucir como algo de lo que haces. Eso es un poco crítico, ¿No te parece?"

"Te ves como lo que haces." Kurt miró las zapatillas de deporte DC del chico y le dio una mirada. Blaine soltó una risa ligera y asintió con la cabeza.

"Touché."

Kurt sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia las bicicletas. "Sería mucho más fácil si eliges lo que quieres y me dejas ir a conseguirlo para ti."

Su cliente no estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero entonces te pierdes la orientación increíblemente informativa que voy a darte."

"Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con eso," Kurt respondió seriamente, aun haciendo girar el lápiz en la mano. Si tenía que haber una orientación, Don le daría una.

No estaba preparado para que su cliente tomara su lápiz y lo coloca sobre el mostrador, o para que tomara su mano y lo sacara a la luz pública, pero eso es sólo lo que hizo su cliente.

Kurt tropezó desde detrás de su mostrador y gimió como el desconocido tenía que sobresalir justo en frente de la pared larga, lo puso con toneladas y toneladas de bicicletas. En cuanto su nuevo cliente entró, Blaine comenzó su "orientación".

"Está bien. Toda esta es la zona de las bicicletas", hizo un gesto de un separador en la pared hasta el otro extremo de la tienda, "Serían las mejores bicicletas de carreras de BMX y acrobacias. En cuanto a los nombres de marca, esta marca es la mejor en mi opinión."

Kurt siguió el dedo del chico a una bicicleta de color rojo y negro que fue etiquetada '_Colony_'. Miró algo específico en comparación con los otros y no vio mucha diferencia. "¿Por qué piensas en eso?"

Blaine sonrió y se giró hacia el nuevo empleado. "Todo está en la durabilidad y la vida útil de la bicicleta. Usted sabe, ellos tienen que ser capaces de soportar un montón de mierda." Kurt sonrió, asintiendo de acuerdo, Blaine continuó, "Mi tío Don, para el que esta trabajando, tuvo su primera Colony Descendiente cuando tenía 13 años. Él todavía la tiene y todavía puede hacer el trabajo... bien, con un poco de mantenimiento y todo eso. Yo pondría una nueva cadena y cambiar los neumáticos, pero se niega a dejar que la toque."

Kurt sonrió y miro hacia otro lado. Él no pensó que estaría muy interesado en el ciclismo ni nada por el estilo, pero este chico le hizo aprender sobre algo que no podía importar menos y hacerlo un poco tolerable. Ayudó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, de lo contrario Kurt estaría confesando que honestamente no le importaba una mierda.

"¿Así que supongo que quieres una Colony? ¿Debo ir a conseguir una?"

"¿Por qué estás tratando de salir corriendo de aquí? ¿Lo que sea que estas dibujando es más entretenido que hablar conmigo?" Blaine se burló ofendido, cruzando los brazos y apoyando su peso en una pierna. Kurt sonrió y rodo los ojos.

"No estoy tratando de salir corriendo… es sólo que esta orientación es aburrida".

"¿Aburrida? Si acaba de comenzar," Blaine le dijo con incredulidad.

Kurt sonrió, alejándose. "Tengo que atender un cliente."

Camino al mostrador, donde un niño y su padre esperaban luego de ser llamados por teléfono. Farrah había estado ayudando a que alguien eligiera una tabla de surf, así que Kurt tenía que ir. Blaine miró como Kurt sonrió y saludó a los dos.

"Voy a hacerte fallar" Blaine anuncio.

El adolescente peinado se despidió con la mano, participando en una conversación con el niño. Era extraña la facilidad con que podía hacer una venta de equipo de protección, convencer al padre para añadir rodilleras y reflectores frescas que eran un resplandor en el color oscuro, pero cuando se trataba de vender la bicicleta real, el chico no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

_**Llegas tarde, Blainers. Apúrate. ¡Tenemos que empezar! –P **_

Después de un minuto o dos, Kurt había entregado a sus clientes su recibo y les dio las gracias por la compra. Él sonrió mientras salían, y una vez más fue sólo él, el sobrino de Don, y Farrah. El sobrino de Don lo miraba expectante, frotándose el hombro y dar un poco de sonrisa, pero Kurt se aseguró de no hacerle caso.

"Ven aquí."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando a su cuaderno de dibujo. "No".

El continuó sonriendo, finalmente se movió para responder el mensaje en su teléfono. "¿Por favor?"

_**Dije que estaré allí pronto. –B **_

Kurt suspiró, pensando en ello cuidadosamente. "¿Vas a tratar de enseñarme cosas?"

"Si"

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero con el tiempo cedió. Se acercó a donde el muchacho se puso de pie y se apoyó en la pantalla de cristal de relojes deportivos en el centro del piso, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de lo molestos que los clientes eran. Blaine sonrió y se unió a él, mirando hacia la pared.

"No soy molesto. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Ohio."

Blaine asintió. "¿Qué hacías en Ohio?"

Kurt lo pensó por un minuto. "Lo mismo que estoy en aquí supongo. Teatro, ropa, música."

"Veo que no tienes ningún problema con la venta de accesorios."

El chico se rió un poco y Blaine sonrió al oír el ruido. "Yo nací para personalizar, la verdad."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Ok. Así que pensar en la bicicleta como el corazón del traje. Es la parte más importante. Cascos y almohadillas – toda esa otra mierda sólo hace mejor la venta, al igual que un pañuelo o joyas pueden hacer el traje mejor."

Kurt se giró hacia el muchacho a su lado. "Estas hablando mi idioma."

Él sonrió cuando su cliente lo hizo, y observó al muchacho moverse a algo. "Quiero esa."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos cuando levantó la vista y vio la bicicleta, lamiéndose los labios secos. "Um, ¿esa de casi 700 dólares?"

"Sí," Blaine se enderezó y se estiró, suspirando cuando la alerta de su teléfono sonó de nuevo. "Tengo que estar listo para las competencias a finales de julio. Estos cabrones no van a dejar de enviarme texto", murmuró a sí mismo y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Kurt trago saliva. No podía imaginar gastar setecientos dólares en una bicicleta. Si tuviera ese tipo de dinero sin duda estaría colocándolo directo hacia un coche. "¿Seguro que no quieres algo un poco más barato? Estoy casi seguro de que todas hacen lo mismo."

Blaine se echó a reír y guardo su teléfono. Sus músculos se flexionaron mientras alcanzada a empujar los rizos de su cara. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que la ropa de Alexander McQueen hace lo mismo que la ropa de Wal-Mart hace. Eso no significa que compraría Wal-Mart, ahora ¿no?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué tienes que estar en lo cierto todo el tiempo?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. Los pantalones vaqueros de este chico eran muy apretados, pero fingió no darse cuenta. "No puedo evitarlo. Ahora," él miró a su futura bicicleta y se mordió el labio, "¿Qué color debería tener?"

Kurt fue a revisar la etiqueta y a leerla. "Se presenta en todo negro, azul y blanco y verde cazador." Volvió a mirar a Blaine y tarareó: "Me gustaría verde si fuera tú."

Blaine atrapo sus ojos con la sombra única de las piscinas azules-verde frente a él mientras miraba a él empleado de nuevo. "Hm. Eso podría funcionar. ¿No púrpura?"

"Eww…" Kurt se giró y sacudió la cabeza firmemente. "No."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta el morado."

Kurt le dio una mirada y, finalmente, Blaine asintió. "Está bien. Iré con verde entonces."

Farrah vio como Kurt le dio una mirada de satisfacción a la cooperación de su cliente. "Muy bien. ¿Así que debo ir a buscarla a la parte de atrás? ¿Esta es sin duda la correcta?"

"Por supuesto. Ve a hacer eso y yo voy a ir a buscar un casco nuevo."

Kurt asintió y comenzó a alejarse. "Si consigues un morado te juro que no llamare a la puerta."

El sobrino de Don se rió y pasó por delante de las camisetas, a equipos de protección. Farrah lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que Kurt desapareciera antes de hablar.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Blaine la miró, reflejando una mirada confusa. "¿Qué?"

Ella sonrió, obviamente, él tonto estaba jugando. "¿Enserio, Blaine? Usted sabe que es como… flamante gay, ¿verdad? Entretenerlo probablemente no sea la mejor idea. El creerá que te gusta…"

Blaine escogió un casco de color negro y se encogió de hombros, claramente no entendía el problema. "Me gusta él. Me parece cool."

Farrah sonrió y miró hacia abajo a su revista. "Ok, Blaine. Eso dices ahora, pero cuando él toma tu amabilidad por ti, estar enamorado de él o algo así, no te sorprendas cuando digo 'te lo dije'."

Blaine probó su casco y se dirigió hacia el espejo, dando una sonrisa fresca en su reflejo. Sus palabras ignorantes fueron olvidadas mientras se observaba a sí mismo. "Estoy tan caliente."

Farrah rodo los ojos, dando un paso detrás del mostrador para estirar sus piernas. Ella comenzó a organizar un par de tapas de snapback sólo para darse algo que hacer.

Blaine miró más allá de él a través del espejo y sonrió a los pantalones cortos que la chica llevaba. Tomó el casco y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba, su pelo negro ondulado va por su espalda y teniendo una expresión molesta sobre su cara bronceada.

"¿Quieres salir esta noche?"

Kurt volvió a salir con la bicicleta y la levantó frente a su registradora. Vio a Farrah con el cliente y le sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que él estaba tratando de lograr. No era el primer chico que lo intentaba.

"Tengo planes", le dijo ella, centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Blaine suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza, Kurt le sonrió a los dos antes de regresar a su dibujo mientras tanto.

"¿Planes con otro chico?"

"Con mis amigos."

"Hm," Blaine se puso el casco de nuevo y obligando a sus manos estar en los bolsillos ", ¿Entonces cuando puedo sacarte?"

Farrah se giró hacia él con una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios juguetonamente y colocando sus dedos sobre el pecho de Blaine. Él le devolvió la sonrisa sexy… hasta que oyó su respuesta.

"Me puedes sacar cuando dejes de coquetear con todas las chicas que ves."

Con eso, se giró a su puesto y volvió a mirar su revista. Kurt sacudió con la cabeza a los dos, continuando con el boceto de su camisa.

Después de pensar en una réplica y decidir que eso ni siquiera vale la pena, Blaine se giró al notar que Kurt estaba de vuelta con su nueva bicicleta. Él animó volvió otra vez, con ganas de llevarla a la pista de patinaje.

"Entonces," Blaine señaló el casco en la cabeza con una sonrisa, "¿Lo apruebas?"

Kurt observó el casco cuidadosamente y asintió con la cabeza. "Realmente no puede ir mal con todo negro, supongo. Quiero decir que no es de color púrpura, pero-"

"No bromees con el purpura." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, tomando el casco para que Kurt pudiera escanearlo. "¿Entonces cuál es el daño?"

"$778,51", Kurt le entregó el casco de nuevo y se inclinó sobre el mostrador "De acuerdo con que dices que vale la pena, Espero que seas realmente bueno en todo esto del ciclismo…"

Blaine sacó un fajo de billetes de la cartera y empezó a contar. "Yo soy el mejor por aquí." Se detuvo en el octavo billete de cien dólares y se los entregó a un sorprendido Kurt que con escepticismo los aceptó.

"¿De verdad caminas alrededor con tanto dinero en efectivo?"

"He venido directamente aquí," Blaine le dijo, "y como he dicho, soy el mejor, así que gano un montón de competencias. Ellos pagan en efectivo así que ¿qué puedo hacer yo?"

Kurt asintió, guardando el total en la registradora. "Eso está muy bien."

Blaine esperó pacientemente mientras el empleado contaba algunos billetes y monedas. Él iba a hablar de nuevo, pero su timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Blaine murmuró, presionando ignorar la llamada y volvio a mirar al chico.

"Tú cambio es $21.49." Kurt le dijo: "Gracias por la lección aburrida."

Blaine sonrió, tomando el dinero y guardándolo en el bolsillo. Tiró el casco en la parte superior de su cabeza y agarró perezosamente las manijas de su bicicleta. "Gracias por tu ayuda. Volveré para comprobar tus conocimientos de vez en cuando."

"Sí, bueno", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa propia, agarrando su lápiz. En silencio, volvió a su dibujo y Blaine lo miró por un rato, mirando el dibujo y mirando hacia atrás hacia a el artista. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y Blaine resopló, volviéndose a salir de la tienda. Kurt lo miró salir y sonrió. Él realmente no sabía el nombre del chico, pero se sentía como una especie de que él hizo su primer amigo en Long Beach.

"Adiós Farrah".

Farrah dio al adolescente de pelo rizado una ola desinteresada. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y se fue. No había manera de que pudiera enfadarse con él hablando con otras chicas cuando básicamente lo trató como si no existiera.

Don salió bostezando de nuevo, deteniéndose junto a Kurt. "¿Quieres llamar al muchacho Smith para mí? Dile que su bicicleta está lista."

Kurt asintió, dejando caer su lápiz y llegando a la plataforma de mensajes. "Por supuesto."

"Farrah, se puede ir a comer."

"Ok" La chica agarró sus llaves y no perdió tiempo en salir de la tienda. Kurt se sintió un poco más tranquilo sin ella allí. A veces se sentía como si realmente lo odiara.

**-K&B-**

"¿Qué diablos te tomó tanto tiempo, Anderson?" El Alto, larguirucho amigo de Blaine, Peter le dio una palmada en la cabeza cuando por fin se llegó hasta el parque de patinaje. Blaine empujo su mano y golpeó a todos en su equipo de cinco antes de ajustar su casco. Peter continuó después viendo indiferente al que era su amigo. "Sabes que todos los demás equipos pasaron toda la tarde practicando, ¿verdad? Son casi las 5, ahora."

"Yo estaba ocupado", Blaine llevo su bicicleta a una rampa como el resto de sus amigos le siguieron. Peter había sido su dolor en el culo, amigo de la escuela que pasó a ser decente en BMX. No tan bueno como Blaine, por supuesto, pero no muy bueno. Los ojos azules de Peter estaban apagados y su cabello oscuro era viscoso. Tenía alrededor de 6 pies de alto y flaco, y la barbilla a tope no hizo nada para hacerlo atractivo.

Estaba Nick, la mano derecha de Blaine. Habían sido amigos desde segundo grado y creció amando el deporte del ciclismo BMX – Intercambiando carteles e imitando a sus ídolos. Compartieron la goma de mascar un par de veces cuando tenían 8, aunque ninguno lo admitiría, y alguna vez salieron con la misma chica. Eso fue en contra de su conocimiento sin embargo. En su mayor parte, si se pudiera encontrar un Nick Duval en alguna parte, usted podría encontrar un Blaine Anderson.

Jeff era un rubio estrepitoso, que era un asesino en el monopatín. Él había ganado tantos concursos que era ridículo, compitiendo desde que tenía 11. Él no era uno de los que hacían trucos en una bicicleta pero estaba seguro como el infierno de lo entretenido que era para ver. Nadie podría descender absolutamente como Jeff podía. "Si nos abandonaste por una cita, Blaine, sólo quiero que sepas que te perdono."

Blaine sonrió, recostándose en su bicicleta. "Te dije perdedor que necesitaba una bicicleta nueva. Fui a la tienda de mi tío."

"Farrah" Dijeron todos al unísono, sonriendo entre ellos a sabiendas. Blaine frunció el ceño cuando su otro amigo Justin añadió su granito de arena.

"¿Ella te rechazo de nuevo hermano? Desperdiciaste nuestro tiempo porque estaba tratando de hablar con una chica que claramente no tiene problemas en decir 'no' a él poderoso Blaine Anderson?"

Justin era los que habla. Él era como un dios de playa, alto, moreno y guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules que hacia a las niñas y las mujeres, desmayasen. No había manera de que pudiera llamar a Blaine 'el poderoso "cuando ninguna chica diría que no a él, si él pudiera. A pesar de todo esto, Justin era una de las personas más reales que conocía.

"Yo ni siquiera estaba hablando con ella para su información" Blaine medio mintió y miró a Peter, que dio una desagradable burlan de las palabras de su amigo. "Hay un chico nuevo en la tienda que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, así que lo acompañe a través de mi venta. Él es de Ohio… un tipo muy cool."

Los cuatro amigos intercambiaron una mirada curiosa. "¿Hay un chico nuevo en la ciudad?" Nick cuestiono.

"¿Qué hay en Ohio?" Peter le preguntó sarcásticamente, cruzando los brazos. "Yo ni siquiera sé dónde está."

"Usted no sabe cómo atar sus zapatos, estúpido", Justin bromeó de nuevo, empujando a su amigo de distancia. Peter saco el dedo medio para arriba cuando los chicos se reían. "¿Es ciclista? Necesitamos una bicicleta para llegar a él antes de que Shane lo haga." Añadió Justin.

"No," Blaine se encogió de hombros, "él es como… moda, teatro y esas cosas."

Nick arqueó una ceja ante esto. "¿En serio? ¿Es como…"

Blaine asintió, sabiendo lo que estaba preguntando.

Peter sonrió. "Tal vez, ya que Blaine no puede conseguir a Farrah, se conformó con lo que podría tener", se marchó antes de que Blaine pudiera darle un puñetazo en la cara, por suerte para el chico de pelo oscuro. El resto se rió y Blaine rodó los ojos.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Blaine miró a Justin y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había conseguido su nombre. "Wow. Yo no le pregunté. Estábamos tan ocupados hablando…"

"Todo esto es dulce, Blaine," Nick saltó sobre su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia la verja, "Pero tenemos entrenamiento para hacer, hermano. Mueve tu culo."

Jeff dejó caer su patineta y se fue a seguir, voltenado una patada en el camino. Justin puso su casco de nuevo y miró a su amigo. "Vamos, Blainers. Tenemos que asesinar un 720 al aterrizar."

**-K&B-**

Kurt había salido del trabajo un poco después de las 6, pero había decidido pasar un poco de tiempo familiarizándose con su nueva ciudad. Primero fue al centro y rezó para que no se perdiera. Su padre no salía del trabajo hasta las 10 y no sería capaz de sacarlo de apuros de su nuevo taller para ir a buscarlo.

El probo un par de tiendas. Hubo una boutique de Chanel que estaba al lado de una salida de Gucci y Kurt pensó que se desmayaría cuando la descubrió. Al menos sabía a dónde ir cuando recibiera su primer cheque de pago.

A continuación, tomó un paseo más allá de la playa y observó lo hermoso que era el océano. Las personas estaban practicando surf y tomando el sol, jugando voleibol o con un disco volador. Había chicos sin camisa que Kurt se encontró mirando hasta que casi entró en un carrito de algodón de azúcar, pero se reorganizo rápidamente.

Vivir aquí no sería tan malo después de todo.

Por suerte, él no se perdió. Kurt se sentó en una mesa frente a un restaurante cerca de su trabajo, pedio algo de beber y llamo a Rachel. La charla fue básicamente acerca de la búsqueda del glee club para los nacionales y lo mucho que chupaba que Kurt no podía estar allí. También viajó a poco de drama de Finn a lo que Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. Nada nuevo, en realidad. Cuando se había oscurecido, Kurt se despidió y decidió volver a casa. Él tenía turno y tenía que estar listo para el día siguiente. Después de pagar por la bebida, Kurt se levantó y decidió cortar a través del parque, un acceso directo del que Don le había hablado. Caminó y envió un mensaje, disfrutando de la brisa fresca del mar en su piel.

**-K&B-**

"Mañana a la 1, Blaine. No llegues tarde!"

"Voy a estar aquí cuando llegues aquí, Petey."

Peter miró a su amigo Blaine mientras decia adiós a todos ellos. Se fueron hacia la playa para pasar el rato hasta la medianoche, como solían hacer. Desafortunadamente, él no podía hacer eso esta noche. Su madre lo mataría si llegaba a casa más tarde y los platos estaban todavía en el fregadero.

Ella era una aguafiestas.

Blaine montaba su bicicleta fuera del parque y salía hacia el paseo marítimo. Él se abrió dentro y fuera del tráfico, diciendo 'Hey' a la gente que lo llamó y sonriendo a las chicas que le daban miradas coquetas. Él sonrió mientras montaba por delante de ellos y tenía una batalla dentro de sí mismo de no girar la bicicleta alrededor. Platos, se recordó.

La parte favorita de Blaine sobre el paseo marítimo era la barandilla que bordeaba la escalera que conduce al suelo. Se había puesto después de tantas malas pasadas de lo que probablemente podría obtener algún tipo de reconocimiento por parte de Guinness. Se puso de pie y bombeo los pedales un poco más duro, la preparación para moler debajo de la barandilla y terminar con un 360. Su velocidad había aumentado gradualmente a medida que la gente despejaban el camino para él, algunos incluso animando al chico. Lo que no esperaba era un ladrido estridente o el perro que salió corriendo delante de su camino.

Blaine maldijo y corto fuerte a su izquierda para esquivar el terrier, sabiendo que si bombea los frenos se iría volando de su bicicleta. Su única otra opción era ir en el aire y esperar lo mejor.

El momento que la bicicleta de Blaine salió del paseo marítimo; él sabía que no iba a terminar bien. Debido a la falta de estabilidad que tenía cuando saltó en el aire, el equilibrio estaba completamente apagado. Trató de acomodarse el aire, pero terminó sólo girando la mitad del cuerpo antes de hacer contacto con el suelo, su bicicleta en sentido contrario.

Blaine gritó de dolor, agarrándose a su brazo. Oyó ladrar al perro cada vez más lejos y maldijo, con ganas de incorporarse, pero con ganas de quedarse todavía un poco más de tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo se quedó allí, más se daba cuenta de que el daño era mucho más que un simple brazo. Pero entonces oyó pasos que se acercaban y se dio cuenta de que alguien probablemente venía a ayudarlo. Al menos eso esperaba.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?"

Blaine se dio cuenta de la voz familiar y abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver a él mismo chico de antes en la tienda. "Eres tú."

Kurt le sonrió, aliviado de que este chico no estaba muerto. Él asintió con la cabeza, lo que confirmaba sus palabras. "Soy yo. Estoy seguro de que podrías haberte reventado el culo con una bicicleta más barata. McQueen está sujeta a la decoloración en el lavado, también, sabes."

Blaine sonrió poco antes de llegar a su espalda. "Oh, Dios mío mi culo."

Kurt miró al muchacho y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando en el antebrazo y el codo. Él frunció el ceño mientras se ajustaba la bolsa. "Si no te burlas de mí por llevar conmigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi bolso, voy a ayudarte a limpiar todo esto."

El muchacho lo miró como si estuviera a punto de reír y Kurt se encogió de hombros, preparándose para irse. Blaine se contuvo a tiempo y negó con la cabeza no, "¡Espera! No. Por favor, ayuda."

Kurt asintió, volviendo con una mirada de suficiencia. "Ya me lo imaginaba."

Tiró su mochila al hombro y llevó ambas manos para tirar de él ciclista. Blaine hizo una mueca mientras se dejaba detener, cojeando sobre sus pies, como Kurt lo mantuvo lo más constante posible.

"¿Estás bien?"

Blaine comenzó a cepillarse a sí mismo con el brazo sano, frunciendo el ceño ante el rasgón de su pantalón. "Mi pierna está sangrando un poco, también."

Kurt observó el daño y estaba agradecido de que no era demasiado malo, como una herida o cualquier parte del cuerpo dislocadas. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de los asientos colocados debajo de un par de palmeras. "Tenemos que llegar a las bancas."

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. Él tenía en un poco de dolor. "¿Puedes traer mi bicicleta?"

"Claro" Dejó a Blaine cojear él mismo hacia las bancas cuando él fue a buscar la bicicleta abandonada, un poco detrás de ellos. Por un lado, este chico había estado en lo cierto. Era duradera por lo menos.

Después de que ambos se sentaron, Kurt abrió la solapa de su bolso y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios, ignorando el resoplido del adolescente de ojos avellana con el que estaba. Se desinfecto las manos y se puso la tapa de nuevo. Blaine extendió el brazo primero después de haber sido instruido a prepararse para la picadura que viene junto con el contacto, toma el peróxido de hidrógeno con su piel. Siempre le hacía quejarse.

"Ow".

"Se un niño grande por un minuto." Kurt continuó limpiando toda la arena lejos del roce como el otro chico hizo ruiditos silbantes.

"Eres malo".

"No lo soy."

Blaine lo miró por un momento, observando la forma en que sus ojos azules se pusieron muy perspicaces cuando se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos de Blaine bajaron a ver la suave forma que estaba siendo atendido y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Este chico era bastante cool. Este chico…

"No sé tu nombre."

Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró con ojos de color miel que lo miraban expectantes. Él sonrió y comenzó a abrir un paquete de algo o de otro. "¿Me preguntaste por él?"

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kurt," dijo simplemente.

Blaine asintió. Kurt. Parecía bastante simple, pero de alguna manera encaja. "Kurt, ¿qué?"

"Sólo Kurt," El adolescente peinado le dijo con una sonrisa. Le aplica un poco de ungüento y el muchacho comenzó a sentir la temperatura fría.

"Yo no voy a robar tu identidad o cualquier cosa, te lo prometo."

La respuesta provocó una risa ligera. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine sonrió. "Ok, Kurt Hummel."

"Prefiero sólo Kurt, sin embargo." Sacó un par de almohadillas de gasa mientras Blaine vio lo que estaba haciendo, con cuidado.

"Ok simplemente Kurt sin embargo."

El muchacho lo miró y Blaine sonrió inocentemente, mirando como Kurt puso la gasa en su lugar. Luego arrancó otro trozo de cinta y la colocó en la parte superior de la capa. "¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿Lo quieres saber?"

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Kurt. Ambos se miraron cuando el sobrino de su jefe sonrió, mirando a Kurt que se prepara para limpiar suavemente el codo de Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Kurt levantó la vista sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba recibiendo algún tipo de alias, y no encontró rastro de la falta de sinceridad. Kurt asintió en comprensión.

"Encantado de conocerte formalmente, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine sonrió. "Tú también, Kurt."

Había pasado un tiempo y Blaine estaba en silencio mientras el chico se hizo a cargo de él. Sintió que su teléfono vibro y lo ignoró, sabiendo que era alguien para hostigarlo por alguna u otra razón.

"Todo el brazo, hecho." Él coloca una curita sobre él y Blaine puso su pierna en el regazo de Kurt, lloriqueando por sus metidas de pata. Kurt rodó los ojos y abrió un nuevo paño suave. "¿Qué ha pasado de todos modos?" el nativo de Ohio cuestionó.

Blaine suspiró dramáticamente, haciendo a Kurt reír cuando él comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la raspadura. "El perro de alguien trató de suicidarse. Se arrojó delante de mi camino saliendo de la nada."

Kurt le dio una mirada de incredulidad, y sólo terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Giré tan fuerte que lo perdí."

"Eso fue muy generoso de tu parte."

"Lo sé. Soy un ángel."

Kurt tarareó, sonriendo al muchacho con los ojos dorados. Él era realmente otra cosa. "Gira la pierna un poco, hay algunos cortes detrás de aquí." Blaine se quejó pero hizo lo que se le dijo. "¡Ay!"

"Por lo menos no hay nada roto. Podría haber sido mucho peor."

Kurt limpio los otros cortes, poniendo toda su basura en un montón en la banca junto a él. Las gaviotas pasaron por encima, y unas pocas personas paseaban por su camino hacia el paseo marítimo.

"Tengo experiencia en caer" dijo Blaine después de un momento. "Yo sé cómo caer, así que no me hago daño a mí mismo tan mal. Realmente podría haber sido peor, como tu has dicho."

Kurt asintió al chico reclinado en la banca, observando su entorno. Después de un momento, Blaine cambió el enfoque de la playa a él muchacho de su lado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás afuera tan tarde?"

Kurt se dio cuenta de que era un poco más oscuro de lo que era cuando se encontró a Blaine gimiendo en el suelo. "Yo estaba mirando alrededor de la ciudad", sacó su ungüento de nuevo "tratando de familiarizarme con los lugares."

"No deberías hacer eso solo." Blaine sonaba un poco preocupado y Kurt le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"Bueno, yo no he hecho ningún amigo así que me mostré el alrededor."

Hubo un incómodo silencio y Kurt miró, preguntándose por qué el chico normalmente locuaz no respondió. Vio a Blaine burlándose antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro. "Bueno, eso duele."

Kurt se rió y se retractó. "Además de ti, Blaine."

"Mejor" Ambos atraparon la mirada y sonrieron antes de que Kurt mirara hacia otro lado, su foco cambio de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo. Blaine trató de reajustar su cuerpo porque su pierna estaba entumecida, pero sólo le hizo darse cuenta de lo realmente doloroso que estaba su costado. A los chicos les va a encantar conocerlo. "De todos modos, seré tu fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Trabajas mañana?"

Kurt asintió. "No me lo recuerdes", bromeó, "pero salgo a las 3."

"Ok," Blaine se estremeció un poco más cuando las vendas se pusieron en contacto con sus raspones, "Podemos salir un poco. Te voy a presentar a mis amigos y a mostrar el alrededor... nuestros principales lugares de reunión son el parque, el restaurante en el centro, la playa. Entonces-"

"Yo no voy a las playas." Kurt empujó suavemente la pierna de Blaine de su regazo, lo que indica que estaba todo hecho. Blaine la bajó al suelo y se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, mirando a Kurt recoger los residuos después de guardar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Lo harás ahora."

"Pues no." Kurt se mostró inflexible. "Me quemo con facilidad."

Sonrió cuando Blaine suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Eres tan difícil, Kurt Hummel."

"Tú no tienes este problema, de modo que no lo entiendes, Blaine Anderson."

"Lo que sea" Él cojeaba de un salto y trató de estirarse un poco "acabas de saber que vas a estar en la playa mucho este verano. Te sugiero que te enjabones todo lo que necesites para hacer espuma"

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras permanecía de pie, en busca de un contenedor de basura. "Claro. Eres todo remendado Evil Knievel." Blaine se rió mientras Kurt se abrió paso a la papelera al lado de ellos, vaciando toda su basura dentro.

"Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

Blaine se quitó el casco y se unió a su bicicleta, rozando sus rizos sudorosos en su rostro. Vio a Kurt comprobar su teléfono cuando comenzó a subir el pie de apoyo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Kurt devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo y se aseguró de que tenía todo. "Tengo que llegar a casa. Mi papá se asustaría si llegara antes de mí cuando salí hace horas."

Blaine asintió. Dio algunas charlas de su día. "Voy a caminar contigo."

Kurt sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. "No tienes que hacerlo. Debes estar tratando de volver a casa y poniéndote hielo en el culo."

"Divertido," Blaine sonrió y comenzó a rodar su bicicleta fuera de las bancas, con Kurt después a su lado lentamente. "¿Dónde vives?"

Kurt trató de recordar sus calles transversales. "Entre Alden y Canady... justo al lado de Don en el mejor de los casos."

"¿En serio? Impresionante," Blaine dio una amplia sonrisa mientras se giraba a la derecha para verlo, "Me quedo con mi tía y tío en los fines de semana. Podemos ser mejores amigos!"

Kurt se rió, con la vista en la puesta de sol. "Eres muy raro."

Eso era algo que Blaine ni siquiera se molestó en discutir. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando... bueno trataba. Esto fue un poco raro; salir con un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Él caminaba hacia su casa y con ganas de llegar a conocerlo. Ofreciendo mostrarle el alrededor. La mayoría de los amigos de Blaine les resultaría sospechoso si supieran, porque por mi parte, este chico era gay, pero eso paso apenas en la mente del adolescente de ojos color avellana. Él realmente pensó Kurt era cool, y que toda la cosa de Farrah 'porque-él-es-va-a-coquetear-contigo' era completamente estúpido. Kurt era realmente agradable. "Háblame de ti mismo."

Kurt tarareó, balanceándose mientras caminaba lentamente con Blaine. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Cualquier cosa que quieras decir", respondió Blaine. Se acercaron a la acera y comenzaron a caminar por la dirección hacia la casa de Kurt mientras el muchacho pensaba qué decir. Por dónde empezar, la verdad.

"Bueno, estoy a punto de cumplir 17 años."

"¿Cuándo?"

"1 de agosto."

Blaine sonrió. "Ha. Soy mayor. Mi cumpleaños es en un par de semanas."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras que Blaine y le sacó la lengua. "Mayor por un mes entero. Felicitaciones."

"Es todavía cuenta."

Kurt no le hizo caso con una sonrisa. "De todos modos, nos mudamos porque mi papá y su socio abrieron un par de empresas. Dos talleres de reparación en LA y uno por aquí."

"Increíble. No voy a Los Ángeles lo suficiente."

Kurt sonrió. No podía esperar a ver la ciudad. "Y como he dicho antes, estoy en el teatro y la moda. No te rías, pero yo estaba en el coro en mi vieja escuela."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Por qué se ríen? Mis amigos Nick y Jeff van a esta escuela de artes escénicas y son muy buenos. Probablemente iría si mis notas no fueran una mierda", dijo, mirando a Kurt. "Pero yo no me reiría de eso."

Kurt miró también. "Pace High School of the Performing Arts? Tengo mi audición allí durante el verano."

Blaine asintió. "Esa es. Así que ¿eres bueno en algo?" sonrió cuando Kurt se burlaba y asintió con la cabeza, obviamente.

"Soy malditamente casi perfecto, Blaine."

Blaine se rió, girando su bicicleta a lo largo del camino. "Ok. Entonces... ¿Dejaste un novio atrás?"

Kurt asintió, el sabor amargo de lo que pasó entre él y Chandler aún permanecía en su boca. No estaba contento con la manera que las cosas terminaron. "Lo hice."

Blaine chocó hombros con Kurt mientras cruzaban la calle tranquila. "¿Lo echas de menos?"

"Por supuesto." Kurt se encogió de hombros, "Deje a las cosas aunque él odiaba esa idea. Él piensa que debería haber sido más abierto a larga distancia y todo eso."

"Pero es California a Ohio," Blaine dijo, "Que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia."

"Mi punto exactamente."

Blaine zumbaba en acuerdo mientras caminaban. Se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de volver a hablar. "Mi primera novia se mudó el año pasado, y fue difícil porque me gustaba mucho."

"¿Adónde se fue?" Kurt se sintió un poco mejor al saber que tenía alguien que tal vez entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque la experiencia de Blaine en la materia probablemente no era tan profundo como a Kurt le hubiera gustado.

"No se fue tan lejos. Ella está en Las Vegas con su abuela. Y cuando ella me dijo que se tenía que ir, apesto, porque acabábamos de empezar a hacer cosas sexuales y-"

Kurt resopló, cubriendo su cara, "¿TMI**(3)**, tal vez? Demasiado en poco tiempo... te he conocido por al menos cinco horas"

"Y sólo me había dado mi primera mamada unos días antes-"

"Eso está muy bien, Blaine," Kurt interrumpió, tratando de no reírse. Blaine sonrió y le dio un codazo en el hombro. "Te ahorraré los detalles."

"Te lo agradezco." el chico de ojos azules, reflexionó, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"De todos modos, yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto de la distancia tampoco." Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba sus conversaciones. "Es simplemente demasiado esfuerzo."

Kurt le sonrió con complicidad. "Sabias que había chicas aquí dispuestas a volar contigo."

Blaine sonrió. "No sólo eso... bueno, sí."

Ambos rieron y Kurt reconoció una casa en la esquina de la manzana que estaba cerca de la suya. Cruzaron otro camino y Blaine hizo una mueca mientras arrastraba su bicicleta.

"¿Así que ni siquiera quisiste probar con este tipo?"

Kurt movió la cabeza en sentido negativo. "Él quería... pero..."

"¿Pero sabias que habría chicos sin camisa calientes aquí corriendo en la playa?"

Kurt se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, rezando para que no se tropezara con sus palabras. Él había sido culpable de comerse con los ojos a algunos antes, pero ese no era su patrón de pensamiento. Blaine notó sus mejillas rosadas y rió mientras Kurt se explicó. "Um, no. No estoy tan hambriento de sexo como tú al parecer. Yo sólo creo que sería ridículo que lo hiciéramos."

"Mientes".

Kurt miró a Blaine y el muchacho le regresó una mirada de suficiencia propia. "Tú eres un adolescente, Kurt. Es un chico."

"Soy consciente de ello, capitán obvio" sostuvo las dos manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaban, "pero no me gustaría sentir que lo estoy deteniendo, o que me estoy conteniendo. Es difícil para explicar, supongo, pero yo quiero que se sienta libre. No atado a una persona por todo el país.

Blaine asintió. Definitivamente podría entender eso. Romper era una mierda, pero era más fácil que forzar algo que probablemente no iba a funcionar. "Te escucho".

El paseo estaba tranquilo de nuevo, y Kurt se reía de cómo Blaine decía 'ay' en cada paso. Blaine se frotó el culo y frunció el ceño ante las risas de su amigo. "No es gracioso."

"¿Qué pasa contigo y Farrah?" Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine rodó los ojos.

El chico negó con la cabeza y habló. "He estado tratando de salir con ella durante mucho tiempo. Estoy a punto de darme por vencido."

Kurt sonrió. "Ella va a dar la vuelta."

Blaine se burló, "Si tú lo dices."

"No creo que le gustó mucho, sin embargo."

"Yo no sé nada de eso," Blaine le dijo, sabiendo que no era cierto. "Eres muy cool."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Soy muy cool, Blaine."

"No me presiones."

Se quejó cuando Kurt le dio un codazo en el brazo herido y Kurt sólo lo hizo de nuevo con más fuerza, riéndose de pobre intento de Blaine de darle una patada. Pasaron por delante de la casa de tío de Blaine hasta la de Kurt.

"La camioneta de papá no está aquí todavía, así que no soy un hombre muerto." Kurt se inclinó en contra de su valla y miró a su nuevo amigo. Blaine cansadamente levantó su pierna sobre su bicicleta y se sentó, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor. "¿Seguro que está bien?"

"Ya no me gustan los perros."

Kurt se rió, sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa. "No culpes al perro porque seas horrible en esto de montar cosas BMX."

Blaine rodo los ojos en forma dramática y Kurt se rió, mirando hacia atrás a su casa. Estaba a punto de anunciar que iba a entrar cuando su amigo de cabello rizado lo interrumpió.

"Dame tu número".

Las cejas de Kurt subieron drásticamente y sonrió, mirando a Blaine morder su labio mientras esperaba. "¿Eso funciona con las chicas? ¿Dame tu número?"

Blaine le despidió con la mano, moviendo la cabeza con un chiste petulante espalda. "Las chicas preguntan mí por mi número, Kurt. Obtenerlo honrado. "

"Sí, está bien," Kurt se rió, poniendo los ojos a la distancia. "Estás lleno de ti mismo."

Blaine se puso de pie, apoyando la bicicleta entre las piernas y sacando su celular. "Vamos."

Kurt sonrió, pero se acercó al chico mayor de todos modos. "Está bien." Aceptó el dispositivo y tecleó su número en el iPhone, quejándose cuando el dedo golpeaba el lugar equivocado en la pantalla y tuvo que borrar y volver a hacerlo. "Esta es la razón por la que los BlackBerrys son mejores."

Blaine sonrió, mirando al chico mientras trataba de escribir con éxito su número de teléfono. "Estás loco por esa declaración."

"Sí, sí." tecleó su nombre y pulsa Guardar, entregándole el teléfono de nuevo. Blaine asintió y lo tomó con cuidado de colocarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo. "Así que, gracias por todo de nuevo."

Kurt sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia su casa. "No fue nada. Voy a entrar. Ya nos veremos."

"Nos encontraremos después de tu turno de mañana," dijo Blaine rápidamente. Kurt asintió mientras se alejaba, sonriendo a su nuevo amigo. "Claro. Buenas noches."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se alejó lentamente, ignorando el dolor cuando empezó a pedalear. Hoy había sido muy bueno, a pesar de la caída desagradable que tuvo. Parecía que tenía el potencial de ser un muy buen verano.

* * *

_**(1) **__El original es "unc" en lugar de "uncle". Pero Blaine siempre le dice así. _

_**(2)**__Es un plato chino basado en la técnica stir-fried de fideos de harina._

_**(3) **__"Too much information". Lo cual se traduce a "Demasiada información"_

_Devon y Elizabeth son los segundos nombres verdaderos de Blaine y Kurt, pero en esta historia tendrán otros nombres. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, subiere el próximo en cuanto pueda. Acepto todas sus opiniones en los review! _

_Later!_


	2. Después de la tormenta, viene la calma

_**Autor: **__Nellie12_

_Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, más rápido de lo que yo pensaba, pero no se acostumbren, ando en vacaciones y tengo más tiempo libre que una tortuga de campo. _

_Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior y a aquellas que la marcaron como favorita, Literalmente casi me caigo de la cama de la alegría!_

_No siendo más… Disfruten el capítulo!_

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueña de Glee, todo es de la mente maestra de RM_

* * *

**2. DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA, VIENE LA CALMA**

"Amigo, ¿qué diablos pasó?"

Blaine sonrió a Nick mientras bajaba los escalones de la casa de la playa que sus padres alquilaron. Él se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la bicicleta que dejó en el jardín la noche anterior. "Tuve una mala caída anoche. No era nada sin embargo."

Nick suspiró pesadamente, ajustándose a sus pendientes de púas. "¿Desde cuándo nos caemos? Simplemente no lo hacemos."

"Fue un perro."

"Ok." Nick negó con la cabeza y rodo en su bicicleta, lo que permitió a su mejor amigo rodar fuera del patio. Decidió no seguir la conversación más allá. "Se supone que la tormenta de truenos es en un par de horas, así que tenemos que práctica lo máximo posible. ¿Tu tío va a estar por ahí hoy?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, ya que ambos comenzaron a pedalear hacia el parque de patinaje. "No está por unos días, así que tenemos que seguir el ritmo de la formación por nuestra cuenta. Pero deberíamos ser buenos si nos atenemos a la rutina." Blaine salto un caballito después de montar en la cubierta. "¿Vamos a llegar a donde Petey?"

"Él y Jus están ahí ya," le dijo Nick. Ellos recorrieron en bicicleta hasta que llegaron a la carretera principal, donde pasaban unas pocas personas que se dirigían a la playa. "Jeff es su entrenador ahora, pero a él llegara alrededor 2."

"Cool". Blaine sintió que su teléfono vibro y lo alcanzó, continuando con su conversación. "No puedo esperar para los preliminares por fin. Estoy cansado de estos perdedores que utilizan nuestro espacio en el parque."

Nick sonrió. Blaine podría ser un idiota a veces. "Fuimos los perdedores hace unos años. Se amable."

"Nunca hemos sido perdedores, Nick." Blaine sonrió al texto mientras trataba de responder y mantenerse a sí mismo al mismo tiempo.

_**Ya hemos hablado de esto. Estoy en el trabajo hasta las 3. No puedo dejarlo. –Kurt**_

"Tal vez no era un perdedor, pero definitivamente apestaba." Nick se puso de pie en su bicicleta y desplazo su peso hacia atrás, dio saltos de conejo en la ruta en bicicleta por el paseo marítimo. "Solías llorar cuando los niños grandes nos decían que nos fuéramos."

_**Mi tío está en Los Ángeles. No sabrá si te vas. –B **_

"No lo hacía." Blaine se guardó el teléfono mientras seguía después a su amigo, imitando sus movimientos. "Dijiste que no querías hablar de eso nunca más."

Nick se encogió de hombros, mientras andaba en bicicleta un poco más rápido hacia el parque. "Se me olvidó. Ahí están."

Peter y Justin estaban mirando a un grupo de chicas que caminaban por ahí; sin un gramo de vergüenza en sus rostros perversos. Nick se acercó, seguido de Blaine mientras ambos saltaban fuera de sus bicicletas.

"Pongan sus lenguas de vuelta a sus bocas, patanes," Nick les dijo, tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojó con las cosas de sus amigos. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Peter sonrió cuando por fin se giró hacia Nick y Blaine. Vio al adolescente de pelo rizado con vendas en el brazo y la pierna, lo que provocó que subiera la ceja delgada. "¿Qué novio de que chica pateó el culo? Nunca aprendes, ¿eh Anderson?"

Blaine no le hizo caso, agarrando su teléfono celular que vibró una vez más. Justin encontró un nuevo grupo de chicas para mirar boquiabierto y Nick le dio una patada en la espinilla.

"¡Ay! Nick qué diablos, ¿amigo?"

"Prometo que habrá chicas para mirar después de que nos preparamos para los preliminares." Tomó su bicicleta y se movió para agarrar sus guantes y casco sujeto al marco, "Shane y su grupo de low lives probablemente tienen cinco horas más de las que trabajamos ya."

"Y todavía vamos a patearles el culo, ¿verdad Blaine?" Peter preguntó, rascándose el pelo negro. Blaine no había respondido, sólo con la mirada fija en su teléfono celular. "¿Amigo?" aún no hay respuesta. Peter miró a Nick que honestamente parecía agotado. "Nos estás castigando por mirar a las chicas, pero Blaine está enviando mensajes de texto."

_**Así que esperas que solo salga de la tienda y deje a mis compañeros de trabajo? ¿No crees que le van a decir a tu tío que me levante y me fui una hora antes de mi turno? –Kurt**_

"Blaine," dijo Nick con voz cansada, "sabemos que pateas el culo en todas tus divisiones pero sigue siendo un equipo. Dile a ella que estarás por ahí más tarde."

"No es una ella, idiotas." Blaine escribió una respuesta rápida y miró a sus amigos confusos. "Es Kurt. El chico de Ohio que trabaja para mi tío."

_**Sí, sí espero que te vayas. Se supone que la tormenta de truenos es más tarde, así que no habrá muchos clientes de todos modos. Tus compañeros de trabajo van a estar bien. –B **_

Peter y Justin intercambiaron una mirada. Entonces Justin miró a Nick que tenía la misma mirada confusa que hicieron.

"¿Así que ya sabes su nombre ahora?"

_**Estás loco. Yo no me voy. No importa lo mucho que no me gusta este lugar, sería muy poco profesional. Nos vemos después de las 3. –Kurt **_

Blaine rodo los ojos con el mensaje. Es tan difícil. "Él me ayudó anoche después de que me caí." Blaine hizo un gesto a los vendajes. "Un perro me hizo tropezar."

"¿Y él acaba de pasar alrededor?" Peter le preguntó. "Así que, ¿Son como mejores amigos o algo así?"

"¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a este chico?" Preguntó Justin, tirando de su camisa sobre la cabeza, "Apuesto a que va a tener un montón de amigas, lo que significa que vamos a tener un montón de amigas, si entiendes lo que digo. "

Blaine se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Él va a estar aquí después de trabajar, si no llueve en ese punto." Volvió a mirar hacia abajo a su iPhone y empezó a escribir.

_**Bien : ( Necesito un par de guantes de BMX cuando vengas fox stealth bomber gloves. por favor y gracias –B **_

"Suena bien". Nick terminó de atar la correa de su casco y les hizo un gesto hacia el parque. "Voy a entrar en calor y luego me voy a hacer mis ejercicios de velocidad. Siempre que ustedes tres terminen de perder el tiempo..."

"Oh, no llevas los calzones en el grupo," dijo Blaine, caminando de regreso a su bicicleta. "Estamos llegando."

_**Quiero mi dinero de vuelta. –Kurt**_

Blaine sonrió, respondiendo antes de recoger su bicicleta.

_**Yo soy bueno para eso. Nos vemos l8r –B **_

_**Más tarde. –Kurt**_

Él tiró su gorra de béisbol a las cosas de sus amigos y cogió su casco. Peter era el único que lo esperaba mientras se acercaba, y rápidamente comprendió el por qué.

"¿Entonces te cambiaste de equipo anoche?"

Blaine suspiró. "Vete a la mierda, por favor."

**-K&B-**

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el primer beso? El primer beso te dice todo."

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba a la chica a su lado. Ella era un amor, pero en el curso de la conversación estaba haciendo nada más que ponerlo triste. "Fue un buen primer beso."

"¿Bueno?" ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué hay de asombroso? ¿Exorbitante?"

"No", el chico negó con la cabeza en respuesta. "Fue bueno."

Su compañera de trabajo, Jenna, frunció el ceño. La chica había estado esperando escuchar alguna historia increíble, trascendental sobre la vida amorosa de Kurt en Ohio. La idea de que Kurt había dejado algún tío bueno detrás, y que su ex podría viajar todo el camino a California para pasar su verano con él era la fantasía que ella se imaginaba. No hacía falta decir que no había mucho acerca de una vida amorosa pasándole a ella. Y eso no iba a suceder. Chandler fue menos que un tío bueno, y él estaba tan enojado que no había manera de que él incluso se hubiera molestado en visitar a Kurt durante el verano.

"Bueno." Ella repitió: "No me estás dando nada con que trabajar."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a la chica de su lado.

"No hay nada en que trabajar", Farrah repite desde el frente de la tienda. Terminó el almacenamiento de un estante y se giró hacia sus compañeros de trabajo. "Hablando de trabajo, ¿Ustedes dos no tienen algo que hacer?"

Jenna giro los ojos cuando el teléfono de Kurt volvió a vibrar. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa esperanzada. "Ese es probablemente él."

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba. Sin duda no era él. Después de desbloquear su teléfono, él rodo los ojos en quien realmente era.

"Es sólo Blaine. Una vez más."

_**¿Aún no son las tres? –B **_

Farrah admiro el nombre. ¿Blaine? ¿Su Blaine? ¿Por qué estaba enviándole mensajes de texto a Kurt?

"¿Sólo Blaine?" Preguntó Jenna. La rubia se giró hacia Kurt, dándole una mirada incrédula. "¿Te refieres a Blaine Anderson? ¿Sexo adherido Blaine Anderson?"

Farrah observó con atención mientras Kurt dio a su compañera de trabajo una mirada divertida. "Um," Kurt comenzó a escribir cuando él contestó, "Blaine Anderson, sí."

"¡Él es tan caliente!"

_**Termino en cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿No se supone que deberías estar practicando o algo así? –Kurt**_

"Es genial", dijo Kurt, colocando su teléfono de nuevo hacia abajo. "Así que, cuando cambiaste-"

"¿Está usted a dos como... juntos?"

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él es hetero. Sólo somos amigos."

"Blaine es demasiado bueno para su propio bien", dijo Farrah acercándose. Se apartó de Kurt quien la miró sin comprender y luego a la Jenna que parecía ligeramente tan perdida como siempre, "Él siempre piensa que puede jugar a él salvador de todos. Pero confía en mí, que es heterosexual. Ahora, hay una nueva línea de camisetas Obey que puede sacar. ¿Puede manejar eso? "

La chica se metió el pelo rubio detrás de la oreja y asintió. "Por supuesto." Miró a Kurt y sonrió, "¿Puedes ayudarme, Kurt?"

"Kurt está bien aquí", dijo Farrah. Era una mierda que ella estuviera a cargo, siendo porque ella tenía la antigüedad. Si ese hombre que entrenó a Kurt en el registro, Steve estuviera aquí, ella no tendría la oportunidad de entrar en modo de perra reina. Kurt miró a la chica de pelo negro antes de sonreír a Jenna. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera.

Una vibración pasa de nuevo y Kurt cogió el teléfono.

"¿Crees que necesitas tomarlo en este momento? Eso puede esperar, ¿no te parece?"

_**No necesito practicar, Soy increíble. –B **_

_**Lo que realmente necesito son mis guantes Tho, así que vete ahora. –B**_

"Usted tomó una llamada de teléfono hace 23 minutos." Kurt expresó, sin dar marcha atrás. "Creo que puedo tomar algunos textos."

Farrah le frunció el ceño antes de alejarse, caminando de regreso a su estación. Kurt sonrió y respondió.

_**Farrah me dice que no puedo enviarte mensajes de texto por lo que dudo que deje irme. No te preocupes que tenga los guantes sin embargo. Nos vemos pronto. –Kurt**_

"¿Eres Kurt?"

El adolescente de ojos azules miró hacia arriba y encontró un feo rubio, con el pelo de punta; Alto, con ojos verdes grandes y tatuajes al azar que funcionan a lo largo de sus brazos. Kurt asintió a la pregunta cuando bajo su teléfono.

"Soy Kurt, sí. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Soy Shane. Estoy recogiendo mi bicicleta – Me llamaste y dijiste que preguntara por ti…"

"Oh," Kurt miró a su lista de las recolecciones, "Mr. Smith. Deme sólo un segundo."

El chico más alto asintió y se dio la vuelta, mirando a lo largo de la tienda. Kurt se había quedado en la parte posterior recuperando su bicicleta, comprobando las etiquetas para el nombre "Smith" cuando Jenna luchó para mirar a través de las cajas y pedir a Kurt preguntas sobre Blaine, al mismo tiempo.

"Yo no sé si él está saliendo con alguien", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa: "Sólo lo conocí ayer. Pero está bastante caliente por Farrah".

"Ugh," dijo Jenna, mirando a través de las camisetas. "No me gusta ella."

Kurt tarareó en reconocimiento cuando él giró la bicicleta azul marino lejos. "Nos vemos en el exterior."

Shane sonrió cuando vio al empleado que a su bicicleta fuera. Kurt la colocó al lado del chico antes de volver detrás de la caja registradora, ajustando la corbata oscura alrededor de su cuello.

"Añade esto también," Shane puso un candado de seguridad en el mostrador antes de hacer estallar una tira de goma en la boca. "Estos cabrones robaron mi última bicicleta."

Kurt asintió, escaneando el producto. "Todo es $55.13."

El adolescente asintió, sacando su tarjeta y entregándola.

"¿Puedo ver su identificación?"

Shane sonrió, tirando de su cartera de nuevo. "Debes ser nuevo."

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. "Lo soy realmente." Su teléfono vibró esta vez con una llamada telefónica, y Kurt rodo los ojos y vio el número de Blaine parpadear en la pantalla. Presionó ignorar, comprobó la identificación de Shane, y luego deslizo la tarjeta.

Un silencio cayó sobre los dos, y otro par de clientes entraron, yendo directamente a la registradora abierta de Farrah. Jenna salió de la parte trasera con perchas y camisas, girando su carro a la sección correspondiente. Kurt esperó pacientemente a que el recibo se imprimiera, entregarlo al rubio.

"Gracias por comprar en Odyssey". Le dijo con una sonrisa. Shane asintió, aceptando sus cosas y tomando su bicicleta.

"Muchas gracias."

"No hay problema".

El teléfono de Kurt volvió a sonar y él resopló, llegando a agarrarlo. Farrah miró más allá de sus clientes. Presionó ignorar de nuevo y se fue a su aplicación de mensajes de texto.

_**Blaine. –Kurt**_

_**¿Por qué estás ignorando mis las llamadas? –B **_

_**Estoy en el trabajo, Blaine. Trabajo. –Kurt**_

_**Voy a buscarte. –B**_

_**Eso no es necesario. Salgo en unos pocos minutos. Calma tus pechos. –Kurt**_

_**¡Date prisa! –Blaine**_

Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante los mensajes. Él realmente tenía dificultades para comprender el pobre muchacho. Si los amigos de Blaine eran como él, Kurt caminaría de regreso a Ohio y viviría en el sótano de Rachel.

Después de tomar otro par de clientes, ya era hora de irse. Kurt agarró su cuaderno de dibujo, los guantes que compró para Blaine, y su teléfono. Dio a Jenna algunas palabras alentadoras, y se despidió de todos los presentes en la tienda antes de salir. Ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a si Farrah dijo adiós. Honestamente podría decir que no le importaba.

El camino hasta el parque de patinaje era de pocos minutos. Kurt se puso sus audífonos mientras caminaba, escuchando un poco de Pandora. La estación de Adele pasó a ser uno de sus favoritos en el momento. No tenía nada que ver con su vida amorosa, o falta de ella, era sólo que el muchacho amaba Adele.

Un par de niños en sus scooters hicieron cuidadosamente su camino más allá de él y Kurt sólo podía sonreír. Nunca había estado loco por los niños, pero tenía que admitir que eran adorables con sus enormes cascos y amplias sonrisas. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada del parque, vio a Blaine primero. El chico estaba vestido con una camiseta de los Lakers amarilla y pantalones cortos de color púrpura, su casco negro, por suerte no se estaba cayendo.

De hecho, era muy bueno. Bueno, mierda. Fue increíble.

Kurt se acercó, quitándose los auriculares mientras Blaine anduvo en bicicleta hasta la... rampa curva... y azotado la bicicleta en torno a un 360 antes de volver a bajar. Se acercó hasta el otro lado y se metió en el aire antes de volver a bajar, un rubio en un monopatín lo siguió detrás. Cuando Blaine hizo otro truco... algo totalmente rápido y complicado, el chico con él se apoderó de la rampa con una mano y sostenía su tabla con la otra, en equilibrio apoyándose en su brazo.

Kurt estaba seguro de que esos movimientos tenían nombres, pero no se atrevía incluso a tratar de averiguar lo que eran. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que encontrarse con los amigos de Blaine y a menos de que todos en California fuera un montón de relajados, tipos indolentes que no se preocupan por la orientación sexual de otras personas, que iba a estar bien. Si no es así, este encuentro sería incómodo.

Peter estaba enfriándose en la parte superior de la rampa con su bicicleta, observando a Blaine y Jeff que hicieran lo suyo. Las nubes habían salido bastante fuertes y un trueno se oía a lo lejos, pero por supuesto Blaine no quería irse todavía. No hasta que Kurt llegara. Peter negó con la cabeza y miró a Justin que estaba atando sus zapatillas cuando Nick le habló. Peter llevo su Gatorade a los labios, mirando más allá de ellos, más allá de Blaine haciendo un trompo bar, pasado de Jeff en saque de inflexión, y otra vez a él. Tenía que ser él. Iba vestido con un traje que gritaba _homosexual_; una apretada manga corta blanca abotonada, corbata azul, tirantes blanco y azul, pantalones cortos a cuadros. Llevaba gafas de sol y su pelo era ridículamente perfecto. Gay. También tenía unos mocasines elegantes que Peter sólo podía clasificar como gay. También necesitaba una gran cantidad de sol. Mudarse aquí desde Indiana o dónde diablos viniera, haría el bien al chico.

"Blaine" Peter llamó, sin dejar de mirar al chico que se acercaba.

Blaine desaceleró su bicicleta hacia abajo, mirando a su compañero de equipo. "¿Qué?"

Peter le hizo señas a través del parque y Blaine se volvió para ver. Sonrió cuando vio a Kurt caminando cerca, pero luego consiguió un buen vistazo de él. ¿Era raro decir el chico parecía caliente? Porque... mierda. Mientras Blaine describiría a sí mismo como un hombre que se sentía cómodo con su sexualidad, llamando a otro hombre 'caliente' todavía parecía un poco fuera de sí.

Sin embargo, Blaine bajó de su bicicleta, dejándola a la rampa. Jeff se detuvo junto a él, llevando su tabla a la mano cuando se volvió para mirar. "¿Es este el chico?"

Él asintió con la cabeza una respuesta mientras observaba a Kurt dar una tímida sonrisa. "Ese es el. Vuelvo enseguida." Blaine respondió. Sus ojos finalmente dejaron las caderas de Kurt y encontró los ojos del muchacho. Por suerte, su amigo no parecía darse cuenta, tratando de mantenerse fuera del camino de unos patinadores que estaban pasado cerca de él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Blaine sonrió y cogió los guantes de la mano izquierda de Kurt.

"Tus trajes me hacen cuestionar mi orientación sexual, Hummel."

Kurt sonrió, mirando sobre el hombro de Blaine. La gente que él supuso que era los amigos de Blaine, le daban miradas curiosas. "Los guantes son de casi cincuenta dólares."

Cayó un rayo en algún lugar en la distancia cuando Blaine asintió. "Te dije que soy bueno para eso. Relájate." Kurt lo miró y sonrió, tirando de los guantes en cada mano. "Entonces, ¿no tienen morado?"

"Gracias a Dios que no los tenían", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, veo que llevas puesto morado y amarillo y estoy totalmente decepcionado en ti"

"Es púrpura Lakers y oro, gracias. Y a las chicas parece que les gusta, mirar por encima de allí." Blaine sonrió descaradamente como él hizo un gesto a un par de chicas, guiñando un ojo hacia ellas. Kurt sonrió y puso los ojos a la distancia. Groupies. "Estás celoso de que no puedas hacer que funcione como yo lo hago."

"Si es como quieres para llamarlo. Deja de ser grosero, presentarme a tus amigos."

Nick y Jeff se acercaron cuando Kurt terminó la frase, dando al chico de nuevo una posibilidad. Blaine se giró hacia Nick y sonrió, mostrando sus nuevos guantes.

"Sexy, ¿verdad?"

"Perdona a mi amigo por su mala educación. Soy Nick Duval, y él rubio de aquí es nuestro amigo Jeff Sterling."

"Kurt Hummel", respondió el muchacho, extendiendo su mano. Nick sonrió y la tomó cuando Blaine se quedó mirando el culo de una chica al azar. Tenía que ser de al menos 21 pero nadie le podia llamar por mirar. Kurt se giró hacia Jeff, extendiendo su mano de nuevo. "Encantado de conocerlos a ambos."

"No seas tan formal." Dio Kurt un alto choque de manos y sonrió cuando el chico pálido le dio una mirada a causa de ella. "Tenemos un apretón de manos que tendrás que aprender."

Kurt miró durante unos treinta segundos, como lo hicieron Jeff y Blaine algo largo, interminable y un ridículamente complicado movimiento de la mano. Terminaron con uno de esos golpes de puño y Nick se rió cuando Kurt puso los ojos en ellos.

"No te preocupes," Jeff le dijo, dejando caer su tabla en el suelo y montarla, "tenemos todo el verano a enseñarte."

Kurt sonrió ante la mirada orgullosa en el rostro de Blaine. "No hay prisa, chicos. Confía en mí."

"Me gusta," dijo Nick, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Kurt lo miró antes de cambiar el foco a Jeff que le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Ohio tiene agallas."

Blaine sonrió mientras aflojaba las correas del casco. Justin se acercó por detrás de él, seguido por Peter, y ambos examinaron al chico nuevo. Un trueno sonó y todos los presentes en el grupo levantaron la vista.

"Probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí." Justin dijo, dejando caer sus cosas y tirando de su camisa. Blaine miró los ojos de Kurt perseguir el cuerpo de su amigo y trató de no reírse.

"Sí, Kurt, estos son Justin y Peter. Ambos son perdedores así que podamos cortar esto y salir de aquí."

"Vete a la mierda", Justin se rió cuando le dio un codazo al chico menor en el casco. Los adolescentes se repartieron y fueron a buscar sus cosas; Nick se subió a su bicicleta y Jeff rodo fuera en su monopatín. Kurt apartó la mirada de Peter, que le había estado echando miradas de juicio que se le hicieron bastante incómodas.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?" Preguntó Jeff, desordenando sus cabellos rubios. Blaine se subió a su bicicleta y se reincorporó al grupo.

"Nos estamos dirigiendo a donde mi tío. Nadie va a estar en casa hasta como las 5:30 o 6."

"Vamos, Ohio," Nick miró a Kurt expectante. "Párate en los puntos de apoyo de mi bicicleta."

Justin finalmente terminó de vestirse (por desgracia, pensó Kurt) y tanto él como el chico Peter fueron por sus bicicletas, con mochilas sobre sus espaldas. Kurt miró a Nick y Blaine que estaban mirándolo expectante.

"¿Tome el qué?"

"¿Ves el metal en forma de cilindro unido a los ejes de su rueda?" Blaine le preguntó con una sonrisa. Kurt miró y asintió.

**-K&B-**

Nick sonrió. "Quédate ahí, así que te puedo dar un aventón a donde Don."

Peter rodo los ojos cuando Kurt no parecía estar a bordo. "Se trata de la tormenta de truenos, ¿podemos movernos, chicos?"

"Toma mi casco," Blaine se lo quitó y sus rizos se liberaron cuando él se lo ofreció a su amigo. "Vas a estar bien. Somos profesionales."

"Lo dice el chico al que me encontré en el suelo anoche", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el casco de la mano de Blaine. Nick y Justin se rieron. "¿Seguro que no quieres usar esto?"

Blaine sonrió, rodando los ojos. "Puedo hacer que Nick te haga caer, lo sabes."

"Vamos," Jeff hizo un Ollie, tirando hacia arriba además de Kurt. "Nadie se va a caer, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre y podría morir si no como antes."

"¿Tiene el don de los alimentos?" Peter preguntó, jugando con las correas de su mochila. Blaine se puso la gorra de los Lakers que llevaba al principio en su cabeza y comenzó a pedalear.

"No lo sé, tal vez tengamos que comer pizza."

Kurt se agarró del hombro de Nick cuando plantó sus pies sobre los tacos. Cuando el moreno empezó a pedal, se rió de Kurt, el cual se aferra para salvar su vida. "Relájate, hombre."

"No quiero pizza, sin embargo." Peter dijo, cortando a Justin ya que el grupo se dirigió hacia el barrio de Kurt.

"Entonces muere de hambre." Blaine le dijo. Kurt sonrió mientras Peter aceleró y trató de golpear al muchacho.

Jeff había dejado de tararear para sí mientras se muele por una barandilla. Finalmente salieron del parque y se dirigieron por un tiempo hasta que llegaron al paseo marítimo. Kurt se había relajado un poco, mirando por encima de la playa ahora más silencioso, Nick pedaleaba detrás del grupo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el trabajo, Ohio?"

Este apodo se va a quedar, ¿no es así? "Estaba bien", respondió, "un poco lento hoy, sin embargo."

"Te dije que te fueras," murmuró Blaine.

Justin se volvió hacia Kurt y le sonrió, y el chico intentó no ruborizarse. Mierda que estaba caliente. ¿Y cuál era el punto de esa camisa? Se abrazó a cada músculo en su cuerpo hermoso dejando nada a la imaginación. "Solicité un trabajo en Odyssey, cuando cumplí 16 años. Eso fue, ¿qué? Un año y medio atrás." el rubio le dijo al chico nuevo, "Todavía estoy esperando a que Don me llame."

Blaine fue haciendo un wheelie por delante de todos ellos, pero se detuvo con las palabras. "Jus, sabes que mi tío nunca te contrataría. Coquetearías con todo el mundo durante todo el turno."

Todos ellos se burlaron y Blaine se giró, dándoles un aspecto. "¿Qué?" Preguntó. Kurt sonrió. Ni siquiera él lo sabía y no sabía mucho de Blaine en 24 horas.

"Mira quién habla, Blaine Anderson." Justin respondió honestamente. "¿Tengo que sacar el tema de Farrah?"

"Por favor, no", dijo Nick. "Yo le advertí sobre ella, pero no."

"Vamos a cambiar la conversación, ¿tal vez?" Blaine sugirió.

"Claro", Jeff patinó junto a Nick y miró a su nuevo amigo. "Entonces, ¿Te está gustando Cali**(****1)**?"

"Hasta ahora, todo bien." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. Se ajustó el casco de Blaine en la cabeza cuando un rayo cayó no muy lejos. Peter había estado tranquilo y parecía distante, pero Kurt no le prestaba atención. Con suerte, sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, y no iba a ser tan distante todo el tiempo. Todo el mundo parecía agradable. Especialmente Justin.

"¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos?" Nick cuestionó siguiente.

Blaine sonrió mientras escuchaba la conversación, frenando para que pudiera ir con ellos. "Su ex-novio Chauncey."

"Chandler".

"Lo que sea." Blaine siguió después de que Peter y Justin, hacían un truco de más en el paseo marítimo, mientras que Jeff siguió Nick por la rampa. Kurt se agarró con fuerza. En serio, podría haber caminado, no era un gran problema.

Después de que ellos estaban en la calle un minuto más tarde, Kurt continuó. "Echo de menos la alegría. Llegamos a los nacionales en Nueva York, pero no puedo ir. Nos mudamos aquí antes de que terminara el año escolar. Todavía están en la escuela en el este."

Justin se dio la vuelta para verle y frunció el ceño. "Maldición. Eso apesta amigo."

Kurt asintió. "Sí."

Blaine miró hacia atrás por el tono triste de la voz de su amigo. Kurt fue, obviamente, escondiendo su dolor, y tal vez él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para los demás, pero Blaine definitivamente podía ver cómo le había afectado. Él miró hacia delante de nuevo y frunció el ceño. El chico se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no le gustaba ver a Kurt molesto. No le gustaba ver a nadie que le importaba molesto, por supuesto.

"Todos debemos ir a Nueva York. ¿Cuánto cuesta un billete de todos modos?"

"Estás por tu cuenta", le dijo Nick. "Estoy bastante roto después de comprar mi coche."

Kurt intervino también. "Yo me acabo de quebrar. Fui a un par de salidas antes de mudarme aquí. No quería traer mi viejo armario."

Jeff sonrió mientras pateaba más duro para ponerse al día. "Me gustaría ir si todo el mundo va, Blaine. Sólo para que lo sepas."

"Por lo menos alguien es cool." Dijo Blaine. Kurt sonrió, haciendo caso omiso a como él y Nick que infantilmente imitaba sus palabras.

Nick golpeó un bache y Kurt se aferró a él con más fuerza, haciendo a Jeff estallar en risas.

"Lo hizo a propósito, Ohio."

"No lo hice."

Kurt sonrió cuando se volvieron hacia un nuevo bloque. "Eso sí, que no vuelva a suceder. Entonces, Blaine me dice tú y Jeff van a Pace. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Nos encanta," Nick respondió mientras casualmente montaba detrás de Peter: "Yo estoy siguiendo la actuación y Jeff el bailes. Terriblemente en mi opinión, pero a sus profesores parece que les gusta."

Blaine sonrió por encima de Jeff sosteniendo un dedo medio en el aire, y Kurt respondió. "Eso está muy bien. Tengo que entrar"

"Bueno, estabas en el coro, así que estoy asumiendo que realmente puedes cantar ¿no?"

Kurt asintió mientras el grupo de chicos cedieron el paso a unos coches que pasaban. "Así es."

"Entonces tu audición debe ser un pedazo de pastel", dijo Jeff. El rubio esquivo su patineta entre Blaine quien viajaba sin las manos, mirando a Kurt mantener el equilibrio, mientras que Nick les guió por el barrio.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Kurt preguntó con curiosidad. Fue entonces cuando Peter dio un bostezo desagradable y el grupo lo miró. Justin, que había estado viajando un poco por delante frenó a cuestionar el comportamiento del muchacho.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

Peter cortó y montó a su alrededor. "Cansado".

"Es muy sencillo", dijo Jeff continuó, "sólo hay que comprar su camino. Las personas encargadas de las admisiones son leyendas del teatro. Una tenía una temporada en Broadway un par de años atrás y es un humo caliente", dijo el rubio con un guiño. Kurt rodo los ojos en broma y Jeff sonrió, continuando. "Los otros dos son tíos pero están bastante bien respetado en la industria del teatro."

"Y nuestras novias tienen la aglomeración más enorme sobre Leonard Riley."

Los ojos de Kurt se fueron desviando. El grupo volvió de bloque mientras procesaba la información Nick sólo le dio. "¿Leonard Riley trabaja en Pace?"

Blaine saltó de su bicicleta y la dejó frente a la casa de Don.

"Riley enseña algunas clases. Él toca los favoritos para llegar en su lado bueno." Jeff añadió Nick asintió.

"Es seguro bajar ahora." Él le dijo: "Hemos llegado."

Kurt salto hacia abajo y Blaine echó una mirada al muchacho. Se veía como un novato total con ese casco, pero por alguna razón Blaine le gusta cuando lo llevaba. Cayó un rayo encima y Blaine volvió su atención.

"Eso es una locura!" Kurt estaba tan emocionado. "Espere que le diga esto a Rachel."

"¿Esta Rachel caliente?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Así que si puedo tener éxito y no atragantarme y cantar una canción de teatro-esque, Probablemente soy bueno para entrar."

Nick dejó caer su bicicleta y asintió con la cabeza a Kurt. "Yupp. Entonces podemos hacer el último año de la escuela. Jeff y yo siempre necesitamos un número tres."

Blaine hizo un mohín. "Todos ustedes apestan. Voy a la escuela shittiest por aquí."

"Mantenemos diciéndote que audiciones, pero no", dijo Jeff antes de jugar con el aro de su lengua. Mala costumbre, Kurt adivinó. Peter había rodado sus ojos y se acercó de su bicicleta abandonada en la acera. Si su cara era una indicación, que estaba cansado de la conversación a futuro.

"¿Sinceramente, Jeff?" el chico se abalanzó el cabello sudoroso de su rostro mientras caminaba de pie delante del skater. Jeff levantó la vista hacia él, mientras que enderezaba su camisa mangas azul cielo que llevaba.

"¿Qué?"

Peter le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Nick. "A nadie le importa un carajo acerca de su escuela marica. ¿Podemos ahora ir adentro es o que van a salir a cantar y bailar?"

Todo el grupo se tensó ante las palabras de Peter. Justin miró a Kurt por una reacción, con la esperanza de que el chico no fuera a ofenderse. Peter siempre había sido... sin pelos en la lengua, un imbécil, un idiota, a falta de mejores palabras. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que alguien no se ofenda cuando estaban siendo dirigidos de esa manera?

"Amigo," Nick dijo mientras se acercaba más, "no está bien."

Blaine había estado tomando su bicicleta en el patio, pero se volvió al oír las palabras de Peter. Él no pudo haber oído correctamente. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué?" Peter se dio la vuelta fingiendo ignorancia, todo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Kurt quien regresó una mirada en blanco. "Oh, Kurt..." trató de ocultar su sonrisa e hizo un trabajo decente, "Lo siento. Había olvidado totalmente que estabas aquí."

Blaine se encontró apretando los puños, mientras caminaba hacia el chico de pelo negro. Él tenía que estar soñando. "Discúlpate". Dijo. Peter se burlaba de la orden que venía de su amigo mucho más corto. Él nunca se disculpó por lo que había dicho. La gente siempre se ocupó de ello. ¿Por qué este tipo tendría que ser diferente?

"Yo sólo me voy a ir" Kurt se quitó el casco de Blaine y se lo dio al chico. Blaine estaba en el proceso de mirar hacia abajo, pero Peter lo aceptó, cambiando su enfoque a Kurt mientras se alejaba.

A pesar de toda la charla 'marica' no era algo de lo que Kurt no tuviera experiencia, era algo que no quería quedarse a escuchar. Él no tenía la intención, tampoco.

"He dicho lo siento." Kurt negó con la cabeza cuando Peter sonrió. Caminó hacia su casa. Con este hombre ni siquiera valía la pena enojarse. Al pasar junto a los nuevos amigos que conoció, le dio una dulce sonrisa.

"Encantado de conocerlos" Les dijo. Nick y Jeff le miraron con simpatía, este último diciendo lo siento. Kurt negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. "No es tu culpa."

Justin se movió fuera del camino del chico nuevo, vistiendo el mismo rostro que Nick y Jeff tenían. "Fue genial conocerte, hermano."

Kurt sonrió y entró en su patio, tirando de sus llaves en el proceso. Podía oír a Blaine decir algo, pero no se centró en ello. Por ahora sólo quería entrar. Quizá podría acurrucarse con una novela, o encontrar a alguien en Skype. Al girar el pomo y embolsarse sus llaves, Kurt entró en su casa.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Blaine se giró hacia sus amigos, la cara roja de ira. Le entregó las llaves de la casa de su tío a Nick y le hizo señas a sus espaldas. "Abre para mí."

Justin y Jeff siguieron detrás a Nick, ya que asintió, agarrando las bicicletas y el patín y pasando entre Blaine y Peter. Jeff dio al adolescente más alto un vistazo antes de rodar sus ojos lejos.

"¿Estás loco?" Preguntó Blaine. Empujando a Peter en el pecho cuando el chico no respondía, demasiado ocupado sonriendo por encima de Jeff.

"No me toques, Blaine."

"¿Nunca le faltes de respeto de nuevo. El hecho de que usted no está haciendo una mierda con su vida, no significa que llegue a insultar a mis amigos en frente de mi cara"

"No se trata de Nick y Jeff", dijo Peter con una mirada de complicidad, "Todo esto es por él. Admítelo." Blaine apretó el puño apretado, la mano blanca a causa de la acción. "No estarías tan delicado como lo estás ahora mismo si dijera algo de 'marica' de Nick y Jeff si tu novio no estuviera aquí."

Blaine se sintió aún más caliente con la actitud de Peter en estos momentos. "No me parece gracioso cuando estás siendo un imbécil vengativo." La lluvia comenzó a caer de una vez y Blaine negó con la cabeza, mirando por el barrio antes de mirar a los adolescentes frente a él. "Y si eso es lo que piensas, entonces eres aún más de un imbécil que se pensaba inicialmente. Aléjate de mí."

El rostro de Peter cambió pero asintió. "Conociste al chico ayer."

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tirando de su gorra. "Te conozco desde hace tres años y todavía estoy tratando de que me gustes. Ocurrió mucho más rápido con él."

Peter se echó a reír. "Vamos, Blaine. Se real. ¿Está chupando tu polla o-" un puño chocó con su pómulo y Peter se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco, todo antes de empujar fuerte a Blaine de nuevo. Justin había estado observando desde la puerta y salió corriendo para romper la pelea, colocándose de pie en medio de los dos.

"Será mejor que no vea tu cara por aquí, Petey." Blaine le dijo en serio. Agarró el casco que llevaba en la mano, dispuesta a no seguir después de él.

"Lo que sea," el adolescente tomó su bicicleta y sonrió mientras se la llevaba. Él negó con la cabeza después de sentir la hinchazón en su cara, y luego se volvió para ver a Blaine. "Te veré por ahí."

Blaine tomó aire para calmarse antes de golpear el brazo de su amigo lejos. Justin observó a Peter pedalear antes de girarse hacia Blaine. "Yo no soy el enemigo aquí", dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Perdí seriamente la última migaja de respeto que sentía por él."

Justin se encogió de hombros. Él sólo acepto a Peter porque Blaine siempre dejaba al chico flaco caer alrededor. Él nunca fue la persona más amable. "Así que voy a salir por las ramas y decir que hemos perdido un compañero de equipo en este momento."

"Desde luego lo hicimos," dijo Blaine con confianza. Era lo mejor, de todos modos. No hay necesidad de cargar con el peso muerto. "Yo voy a traer a Kurt. Ustedes pueden pedir un par de pizzas, si quieren."

Justin asintió. "Mientras que usted pague." Se dirigió hacia el interior y Blaine se quedó allí por un momento, asegurándose de que estaba tranquilo. Él sólo quería dejar todo esto atrás y centrarse en continuar con su día como estaba previsto.

Afortunadamente, sólo lloviznaba cuando el ciclista se acercó a la casa de Kurt. Subió las escaleras y llamó al timbre. Un par de impaciente golpes más tarde, Kurt le preguntó quién era.

"Es Blaine. Abre la puerta."

Kurt apareció unos segundos después con un peine y un bote de laca en la mano. Le dio a su amigo una mirada de desaprobación después de que el chico se apoyó en el marco de la casa. "El casco perdió mi peinado."

Blaine rodó los ojos y se metió en la casa, no esperando una invitación. Kurt sonrió, dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico entrar en la sala de estar y tumbarse en su sofá.

"Por favor, entrar" dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Blaine puso su cabeza hacia atrás a lo largo de la parte superior del sofá, viendo a Kurt caminar hacia el espejo por el pasillo. El adolescente de ojos azules estaba tratando de peinar su cabello con la forma que había tenido antes. Blaine sonrió hasta que fue atrapado con la mirada fija. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

"Te ves muy bien."

"Tú no entiendes." Kurt le dijo. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su proceso.

Habían pasado unos minutos de silencio, y tan pronto Kurt finalmente termino. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo mirando la televisión en blanco como si hubiera estado haciendo el día anterior y sonrió. "¿Estás bien, campeón?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Yo jodidamente lo siento por eso, Kurt." Él se giró hacia él con cansancio y trató de dar una sonrisa, pero no estaba funcionando. "No sé lo que pasó, pero sé que no va a suceder de nuevo."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Soy de Ohio, Anderson. He oído peores."

"Eso no significa que sea correcto". Blaine le dijo.

Kurt sonrió con un gesto suave. "Supongo que eso es correcto." Miró hacia la escalera y le hizo un gesto. "Voy a poner mis cosas."

"¿Vas a venir pasar el rato con nosotros?"

"Oh, no," Kurt negó con la cabeza: "Paso. Voy a empezar una nueva novela y a sentarme en la cama. Lo último que quiero es estar con un tipo que me odia con claridad."

Blaine se paró del sofá y se subió los pantalones cortos. "Peter ha ido. No te preocupes por él."

Kurt levantó la vista de la laca de pelo en la mano a su amigo. "No tienes por qué deshacerte de tu viejo amigo"

"La palabra amigo es una palabra demasiado fuerte para ese idiota." Blaine se estiró y se acercó, Kurt lo observó mientras él se quitaba la gorra y se pasaba una mano por los rizos oscuros. "Ahora date prisa. Están ordenando pizza."

"No lo sé."

Blaine hizo un mohín ante las palabras y Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Oh Dios mío, eres molesto."

"No me digas así." Blaine hizo un puchero más fuerte y Kurt sonrió, finalmente cediendo. Atrapo la mirada y Blaine sonrió ampliamente, animando el 'yaaay' y Kurt rió. Esa risita era adorable.

"Sólo voy porque quiero mirar a los brazos de Justin."

Blaine se rió, rodando los ojos a medida que Kurt corrió por las escaleras. "Sabes que es heterosexual, ¿no?"

Kurt miró hacia atrás mientras se tambaleaba por las escaleras. "Eso nunca me detuvo antes."

"¿Qué?" Blaine se rió cuando le preguntó. En serio, ¿qué?

"¡Nada!" Kurt gritó.

"Interesante," Blaine respondió con una sonrisa. Miró alrededor de la casa y se estiró. Era un lugar agradable. No parecía muy similar a Kurt, pero todavía estaba bien. "Darte prisa".

Kurt bajó los escalones un segundo o dos más tarde, jugando con sus tirantes. "No me presiones."

"Cállate".

Kurt le pellizcó en el brazo cuando se acercó lo suficiente y Blaine se echó a reír. "¿Estamos listos?"

"Sí-oh ¿empezó a llover? Necesito un sombri- Sé que no acabas de hacer eso."

Blaine dio unas palmaditas en el casco con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su amigo. "Eso te protegerá de la lluvia." Él trató de no reírse de la mueca en el rostro de Kurt, pero sí con el tiempo, salo corriendo de la casa y lejos de las manos de su amigo.

**-K&B-**

"En serio, no puedo creer que él diría algo como eso, amigo."

Nick se encogió de hombros mientras se desplaza por los canales. "No es una sorpresa para mí. Él ama sentirse mejor que las personas." Jeff asintió a sus palabras. "Estoy feliz de que Kurt no se deja de él."

"Por lo menos no delante de nosotros," Justin añadió, mirando a través del menú de pizza. "Nunca se sabe lo que una persona está pasando por detrás de las puertas cerradas."

Jeff negó con la cabeza y se encorvó aún más en el suelo.

La puerta se abrió un segundo más tarde y Blaine entró corriendo, saltando sobre el sofá y en los brazos de Nick. "¡Ayuda!"

Nick ni siquiera se molestó entretener al chico de cabello rizado que él simplemente lo empujó fuera de su regazo. "Estamos viendo porno. Sólo cuesta $15.99 para ordenar éste. ¿Ok?"

Kurt entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tirando el casco mojado de la cabeza. "Te odio, Blaine."

Los chicos dieron la vuelta y sonrieron. "¡Ohio!" Jeff dijo, sentándose en el suelo. "Pensamos que Peter te daría miedo."

"Él está bien", les dijo Blaine, sonriendo inocentemente a su amigo. Kurt rodó los ojos. "De todos modos, sobre este porno-"

"Sólo dile a tu tía que Mikey lo hizo", dijo Justin, indicando a Kurt a unirse a ellos. Kurt sonrió y con gusto lo hizo, por lo que Blaine reír a sabiendas. Él cambió el enfoque de Kurt a Justin para responder.

"Mikey tiene 4, Jus."

"Exactamente", añadió Jeff ahora "Su tía y su tío no lo sabrían. Mikey no conocen nada mejor."

Kurt rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Justin, lanzando el casco que llevaba bastante fuerte a Blaine. El chico lo cogió y le sacó la lengua.

"¿Así que usted puede estar seguro que estas bien, Ohio?" Preguntó Nick con sinceridad. Kurt sonrió a los niños, feliz de que no todo el mundo era grosero y homofóbico.

"Estoy bien, muchachos. He pasado por cosas mucho peores."

Justin arqueó una ceja. "¿Se supone que eso nos levante el ánimo?"

Kurt se rió una vez más, Blaine se sintió mejor después de escuchar el sonido. Raro. "No lo sé. ¿Tal vez? Es que no quiero poner un freno con ustedes. Nos acabamos de conocer y no quiero estar deprimido todo el tiempo."

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Vamos a pedir una pizza por favor. No hablar más de tristezas."

El grupo asintió y Nick presiono "comprar" sobre la pornografía que seleccionaron.

"¿Van a mostrar la vagina?" Preguntó Kurt. Justin palmeó su cara, riendo duro.

**-K&B-**

Así que resulta que la pizza de California era mucho mejor que la de Ohio. Kurt se permitió un par de lonchas de queso, sabiendo que lo lamentaría más tarde, pero sin preocuparse demasiado por ahora. Blaine y los chicos habían comido como animales, que no fue tan sorprendente para ser honesto. Además, resultó que perdieron esa compra de porno suave, todo lo que habían conseguido es Nick siendo golpeado en la cabeza por sus hormonales amigos, Kurt estaba a propósito maravillosamente agradecido por ello. Había algunas cosas que no necesitaba ver.

Ahora, él se sentó en el suelo, mirando a Nick y Jeff abrazados en el sofá, profundamente dormido. Justin estaba en los asientos de amor, donde él y Kurt estaban anteriormente, tirado, sin camisa, pero durmiendo también. Kurt miró a los chicos antes de pasar a ver a Blaine entrar en la sala de estar con una botella de agua en la mano.

"¿Nick no tiene una novia?"

Blaine sonrió y se sentó en el suelo junto a él. "Jeff también lo hace." Cogió el control de la tv de la mesa de café y comenzó a buscar algo que ver. "Por lo general, esperan hasta que están borrachos para ponerse cariñosos pero yo no lo sé. Tal vez ellos no pueden luchar más".

Kurt sonrió, deslizándose hacia donde Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá. Le golpeó en el hombro y Blaine se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa siempre tan encantadora en su cara. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

Un trueno sonó afuera y Kurt se giró para mirar, encogiéndose de hombros. "No lo sé. Tú eres el anfitrión, así que depende de ti."

Blaine asintió, mirando a su PS3. "¿Juegas Call of Duty?"

El muchacho sonrió. "No mucho, pero es probable que pueda patearte el culo."

Blaine se echó a reír, mirando hacia adelante de nuevo. "¿Oh enserio?"

"De verdad, de verdad."

Después de la PlayStation se enciende y Kurt tenía un controlador, los dos chicos escogieron sus armas y Blaine selecciona la pantalla dividida. La cuenta regresiva terminó y Kurt empezó a presionar botones, tan concentrado en su juego. Ignoró la risa de Blaine ya que el joven lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Patear el culo, obviamente."

Blaine sonrió. "Kurt te eh matado dos veces."

"¿En serio?"

Blaine se rió y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. "Jesús".

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba a la pantalla dividida. Ni siquiera sé a qué persona que era, pero cuando se encontró con el botón que le permitió disparar sonrió ampliamente. "¡Hurra!"

"Estás perdiendo tu munición, Kurt."

"No me importa", siguió presionando el botón, los disparos contra un árbol, y Blaine sonrió mientras se inclinó un poco más cerca. Kurt se tensó un poco por su cercanía, pero se relajó poco después. Blaine era bueno y sabía que no le resultará incómodo a su alrededor. "Deja que te mate."

"No es así como funciona", Blaine respondió lanzando una granada y riéndose cuando Kurt se acercó a él en lugar de moverse lejos. "Wow eres terrible en esto."

Kurt se rió también, "Nunca lo he jugado."

"¿Qué pasó con" Probablemente puede patearte el culo? "

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, ambos riendo. Los ojos de Blaine se arrastraron a la sonrisa de Kurt antes de que él torpemente desviara la mirada, y Kurt hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que el chico de ojos azules decidió reanudar la conversación. "Yo podría haber mentido."

"Podría haberlo hecho" repitió Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se rió cuando Kurt le dio un codazo y se acomodó un poco más cerca. "No me pegues".

"Por favor, ¿puedo matarte?"

"No sé. ¿Puedes?"

Kurt golpeó el controlador azul de la mano de su amigo y pulso ese botón de nuevo hasta que el personaje de Blaine cayó al suelo. Él sonrió cuando Blaine le dio esa estúpida atractiva sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que puedo."

Blaine se rió y puso su controlador en la mesa de café. "Eres un tramposo". Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó su controlador también. Ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo, ya que se apoyaban entre sí. Fue extraño para Blaine, estar tan cerca de un hombre, pero agradable a la vez. Kurt le hizo sentir cómodo en una manera que no podía explicar. Miró a su alrededor para ver que sus amigos siguen estando profundamente dormidos con lo perezoso que eran, antes de mirar a la pantalla de nuevo.

Kurt miró las manos como una excusa para mirar sus piernas apoyadas una contra la otra. Esto fue demasiado. Lo último que quería era que el primer amigo que tenía en Long Beach se asustara y creyera que él estaba tratando de seducirlo o algo. Se acercó un poco más lejos antes de aclararse la garganta, y Blaine se giró para mirarlo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa cansada. "Estoy bien."

Blaine asintió a su vez. Sus ojos dejaron los azules frente a él, y subieron a la cabeza marrón de cabello. "Caray, Kurt. Tu cabello se ve como la mierda. ¿Qué pasó?"

Kurt lo miro rayado mientras saco su dedo medio. Blaine se mordió los labios en una sonrisa y le alborotó el propio cabello. "Yo sólo estoy jugando contigo, Ohio."

"Tú también" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se apoyó contra la pierna de Nick o de Jeff y Blaine tomó un momento para mirar a la pálida piel del cuello de Kurt antes de decidir que estaba siendo demasiado espeluznante.

"¿Así que has pensando en él?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente lo que el adolescente junto a él estaba hablando. "Yo no lo había hecho, hasta ahora." bromeó.

Blaine sonrió, mirando a su camiseta de baloncesto y encogiéndose de hombros. "Mi culpa."

"Está bien."

Cayeron de nuevo en el silencio y Blaine sonrió mientras Jeff se acurrucó más en el lado de Nick. Le encantaría mostrar a sus novias una foto de esto. "Deberíamos realmente ir a Nueva York, sin embargo." Dijo. "Quiero decir que me encantaría ver a tu coro actuar y conocerlos."

Kurt asintió. Le encantaría, y que le encantaría verlo. Todos le echaban de menos y que ni siquiera había sido una semana todavía. "No podemos hacerlo. Las nacionales es el próximo fin de semana y tengo trabajo, tienes que prepararte para las competencias... Yo ni siquiera creo que me paguen hasta el lunes después de eso, de todos modos." Miró a Blaine y sonrió. "Mr. Schue tomará fotografías y me las enviara."

"Ok, bueno, mi entrenamiento no es un factor en esto. Voy a estar bien." Blaine se extendió ante el bostezo y Kurt le sonrió. Parecía que él sería el último hombre en pie. "Y no tienes que preocuparte acerca del costó. Yo podría llevarnos a los dos de todas maneras."

"Eso no está pasando, Blaine."

El chico sonrió. "Porque eres tan difícil."

Kurt rodó los ojos antes de cambiar el tema. "Entonces, ¿Piensas que pueda conseguir que Justin me muestre algunos trucos?" miró por encima del cuerpo sin camisa del muchacho y miró a Blaine con un brillo en sus ojos. "¿Qué piensas?"

Blaine sonrió. "Te tiene mal, ¿no?"

Kurt se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Yo sólo estoy bromeando."

A Blaine le pareció extraño que por alguna razón se alivia con el comunicado. "Nunca se sabe, sin embargo. Tal vez puedas tomar el lugar de Peter."

"Eres muy gracioso."

Blaine sonrió. "Es sólo una idea."

Kurt miró hacia otro lado. No sabía cómo ni cuándo llegaron tan cerca sus caras que se estaban tocando de nuevo, pero estaba ocurriendo. Obviamente Blaine no se pasmaría con él, así que dejó que sus músculos se relajan. "Dijo algo más después de que me fui, ¿no es así?"

Blaine lo miró y vio que Kurt lo observaba expectante. Se encogió de hombros, en realidad no querer entrar en algo que el adolescente ignorante había dicho. "No es más que loco, que quiero salir contigo extraño, aunque no sabe muy bien el uno al otro. No estoy seguro de cómo es su negocio, pero-"

"Porque él no quiere ser reemplazado", dijo Kurt obviamente. "Y eso es algo de lo que está pasando."

"Demasiado." Contestó Blaine. "Si él no fuera una mierda con mis amigos, entonces él estaría aquí en este momento."

Kurt miró a Blaine sólo en la respuesta y el adolescente moreno puso su brazo sobre el sofá y alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. "¿Qué hora es de todos modos?"

Kurt tomó su teléfono celular y respondió. "5:15."

Blaine asintió, sonriendo a fondo de pantalla de Kurt en su teléfono. Era de él y un gato obeso que llevaba un cuerno de unicornio. Extraño. "Mi tía estará en casa con mi primo Mikey pronto. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos haga limpiar."

Kurt se rió, rodando los ojos. "Eres una persona horrible."

Blaine sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt se había dado cuenta de que sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra cuando se movió para levantarse, acariciando sus pantalones cortos y estirando sus extremidades. Era extraño tener un amigo hetero que no le importa estar cerca de él, pero había un montón de peligro en eso. Kurt sabía lo fácil que era para él caer con los chicos después de un día, Blaine significaba más para él así que se arriesga viendo algo simple.

"Tus pantalones cortos son tan jodidamente ajustados." Blaine dijo, mirando descaradamente. Kurt levantó una ceja cuando Jeff intervino.

"Su culo es increíble."

"Y de repente me siento como el hombre más recto en la habitación." Kurt habló.

Blaine se levantó también, golpeando a Justin en la cabeza con una almohada. "Levántate. Ya nos vamos."

Se arrojó en el sofá y miró a Blaine. "¿Sigue lloviendo?"

El chico asintió. "Sólo vamos al lado, sin embargo."

Kurt se giró desde donde se encontraba de pie en el manto, mirando los retratos de la familia de Don y los que él supone que es la tía y el primo de Blaine. "¿Al lado de dónde?"

Blaine sonrió, lanzando su casco a Kurt. "A tu casa, por supuesto. A menos que vayamos a la mía, que es todo el camino por la playa."

Jeff golpeó a Nick en la cara un par de veces hasta que los ojos del chico se estaban abriendo.

"Vamos, gente."

"Yo no sé nada de esto" dijo Kurt. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su padre si él llegara a su casa y Kurt, quien supuestamente no tenía amigos en Long Beach, sin embargo, tenía una casa llena de chicos -uno que no le gustaba usar camisas-, ¿Cómo si todo estuviera bien? Blaine parecía leer la mente del chico, porque la promesa que hizo a continuación fue a lo largo de la línea de pensamiento de Kurt.

"Vamos a irnos mucho tiempo antes de que tu papá llege a casa del trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt hizo una mueca de preocupación, pero finalmente accedió. "Por supuesto."

Con eso, Blaine se giró con la almohada y golpeó el rubio de ojos azules, una vez más. "Vamos Jus, mueve el culo."

**-K&B-**

La carrera al otro lado estuvo llena de acontecimientos. Blaine se tropezó con una piedra y Jeff corrió dramáticamente atrás, murmurando algo acerca de no dejar a un hombre atrás. Kurt, por otra parte se había quedado en su puerta sin vacilar, sosteniendo el casco en la cabeza con fuerza. La lluvia era buena cuando él no tenía que estar en ella.

Entraron y Nick sonrió, mirando a su alrededor.

"Un lugar impresionante."

"Supongo," respondió Kurt. Oyó a alguien decir "dulce" y observó Justin tirar su camisa en el sofá y se acostó sin decir nada más. Freeloader Crew localizado.

"El tipo de cable no llega hasta mañana, así que no hay porno. Lo siento chicos." Jeff y Blaine fruncieron el ceño ante la noticia y Kurt les sonrió antes de reanudar. "Tengo una jodida montaña de películas, sin embargo."

"Con eso basta" Nick dijo desde la cocina. ¿Por qué Nick estaba en la cocina, exactamente? "Probablemente sólo volveré a dormir de todos modos." Abrió la nevera y sacó una lata de refresco en lata.

Tal vez todos ellos eran vividores.

"Blaine? ¿A dónde vas?"

"Arriba". El muchacho respondió con indiferencia. Jeff pasó por al lado en dirección a la cocina, Kurt miró al grupo con incredulidad. "¿Hay comida?" Se preguntó.

"Ya comimos." Kurt respondió obviándolo.

Nick abrió el congelador. "palitos de mozzarella. Hecho!"

Kurt rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y se fue a cerrar la puerta con llave. "Es como tener 4 finlandeses", se dijo.

"¿Dónde está la salsa marinara, Ohio?"

Kurt estaba a punto de ir a ver a Blaine cuando escuchó la pregunta. "A la izquierda, Jeff."

"Increíble."

Kurt asintió, subiendo los escalones. Vio la puerta de su habitación y se acercó, mirando a escondidas en el interior y buscando a Blaine, llevaba cerca de tres de sus bufandas. "¿En serio?"

Blaine le sonrió. "Hey. Ven aquí."

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero entró en la habitación. Sabía que él quería de todos modos. "Te ves muy tonto, Blaine Anderson."

"Si por es una tontería referirse a caer maravillosamente muerto, gracias." Blaine levantó su teléfono celular y le mostró a su amigo lo que había en la pantalla. "Mira lo baratas que son."

Kurt leer la información y los precios antes de alejarse. "Pensé que discutimos esto ya."

Blaine hizo un mohín y Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No funciona esta vez, amigo."

"Vamos. Sería tan genial. No he estado en Nueva York desde que tenía... 6... creo. ¿No quieres ir?"

Kurt asintió. "Por supuesto que quiero ir, pero no voy a dejar que pagues por mí para ir. Nos acabamos de conocer y eso no es mi estilo. Suelo dejar que un chico page por la cena primero, antes de volar por todo el mundo."

Blaine se rió, tirando de las bufandas alrededor del cuello. "Lo estás pensando demasiado, como de costumbre. Quiero ir y quieres ir. No veo el problema."

El adolescente peinado finalmente tomó el casco y miró su pelo en el espejo. Eso tomaría el trabajo. "Por supuesto que no. Tienes un cráneo muy grueso."

Blaine suspiró y se acercó a la cama, que se establece trasversalmente.

"Levántate. Has estado sudando."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo que te ponga a sudar también? De esta manera puedo quedarme aquí."

Kurt se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Eres tan gay."

Blaine se echó a reír y se sentó, cada vez más cerca de Kurt. "¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó, girándose hacia él. El color ámbar en esos ojos era tan hermoso que dolía.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente. "Dejar que te lleve a Nueva York."

"No."

"Está bien." Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo te voy a encontrar en Facebook. Entonces voy a encontrar a todos tus amigos y les voy a decir que estamos viajando. Y ellos van a estar tan emocionados que van a spamear tu muro con mensajes y luego vas a decir 'oh lo siento, no voy a ir porque soy un maldito aguafiestas' ".

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Realmente te odio."

"Así que voy a decir a Jeff que vamos. Oh" Se dio la vuelta, jugando en el tejido de las bufandas, "También vamos a Los Ángeles el miércoles. Nuestras preliminares son ese día por lo que si tú quieres, ¿podrías venir? "

Kurt miró a Blaine y vio una mirada que decía "por favor, decir que sí '. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto." Las palabras hicieron que Blaine sonriera, una sonrisa genuinamente feliz.

"Genial."

"¿Blaine?"

El muchacho estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero se dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?"

Kurt quería sacar el tema de los coquetos que habían estado ese día, aunque sólo habían estado bromeando alrededor. Él realmente quería tomárselo con calma porque si Kurt Hummel se conocía a sí mismo, le gustaría Blaine. _Mucho_. Al igual que románticamente. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, después de que él tuviera el corazón roto... ¿Pero y si lo mencionaba y como resultado asustaba a Blaine? Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Um... ¿sabes qué, olvídalo."

Blaine levantó dramáticamente las cejas. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?"

Kurt asintió, mirando a otro lado. "Sí, estoy bien. Yo... es una estupidez. No importa."

Blaine sonrió y caminó hacia atrás, tomando asiento junto a su amigo. "Si es algo que te molesta, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa. Voy a estar aquí. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt miró la mano en la rodilla y asintió. Esto era ridículo. "¿Alguien te ha dicho lo coqueto que eres?"

Blaine sonrió, mirando a su mano y quitándola lentamente. "Lo he oído un par de veces. Nunca desde otro chico, pero..." se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, "sí." Él terminó sin convicción.

Kurt sonrió también, más bien tímidamente. "Yo um, he tenido algunos incidentes en la vida en los que me enamoré de un montón de hombres heterosexuales que no mostraron interés por mí. Ni remotamente así." Explicó Kurt. Blaine le sonrió mientras escuchaba. "¿Y estas siendo jodidamente coqueto conmigo, incluso si no tienes la intención de hacerlo, porque yo no necesito otra repetición de esas veces. Sólo que esta vez sería peor porque en realidad sabes que existo."

"¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo?" Preguntó Blaine, inclinándose más cerca. Él sonrió cuando Kurt se congeló y sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia.

"Dijiste que podía hablar contigo sobre cualquier cosa y estás convirtiendo esto en una broma," Kurt lo apartó y sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto. "Púdrete, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine volvió a caer sobre la cama, haciendo caer la gorra en el proceso. "Lo siento. No veo el problema", se sentó y miró a su mejor amigo perra, los brazos cruzados y la cadera de asomó. Blaine se humedeció los labios y se encogió de hombros. "Si te sientes incómodo, voy a estar tan lejos como lo necesites. Pero, personalmente, no tengo ningún problema."

Kurt lo miró para ver si hablaba en serio. "¿No tienes problema con que el chico gay este demasiado cerca?"

"¿Por qué tengo que verte como 'el chico gay'?" Preguntó Blaine, "¿Por qué no puedes ser el niño más cool de Ohio que me ayudó a levantarme cuando me rompí el culo? El nuevo chico en la ciudad que creo que es bastante impresionante y tiene un buen culo. Así es como lo veo."

Kurt lo miró fijamente y Blaine ni siquiera miró como si quisiera retractarse.

"Es cierto. Jeff tomó una foto de él." Dijo Blaine. "Eres mi amigo, Kurt. Tan simple como eso." el adolescente más alto asintió y se apoyó en su cómoda. "Si quieres que mantenga mi distancia lo haré."

Kurt dijo que estaba bien. "Creo que sería mejor, por ahora."

"¿Debido a que piensas que soy lindo?"

Kurt rodó los ojos pero Blaine llamó la vista, poniéndose de pie para que lo dejara salir. "¿Lo haces?"

"Eres un chico que luce decente." Kurt admitió. Blaine sonrió.

"¿No sexy?"

"¿Podemos terminar esta conversación?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa, permitiendo a Blaine apoyarse contra la pared. Su espalda golpeó con un ruido sordo y rodó sus ojos de mirada coqueta de Blaine. "Vete".

"Tú eres un poco sexy, ya sabes."

"Gay".

"Entonces," Blaine respondió con una sonrisa: "Entiendo totalmente por qué Chauncey estaba molesto." Se detuvo y pensó por un momento, mientras que Kurt le dio una mirada mordaz. "Y estoy muy cómodo con mi sexualidad."

"Gay". Kurt reiteró.

Blaine sonrió. "Que así sea. Si soy gay, no puedes estar molesto si tengo una foto de tu culo como mi nuevo protector de la pantalla."

Los ojos de Kurt se desviaron. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

Blaine se rió y pasó por encima para conseguir el sombrero de la cama, volviéndolo a poner en su cabeza. "Lo estoy. No hay foto de tu culo cargado en nuestros Instagram, así que no te preocupes."

"Honestamente voy a matarlos a los dos."

**-K&B-**

En la planta baja, Justin estaba en el sofá roncando y tenía un poco de baba goteando por sus labios. Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante él cuando pasó con una película de Matt Damon en la mano y Blaine no muy lejos detrás de él. El muchacho se detuvo delante de Justin y miró al alto y rubio que llevaba a las chicas locas.

"¿Todavía lo encuentras atractivo?" preguntó a Kurt, mirando detrás de él para ver que el chico estaba en la televisión. Kurt sonrió y se volvió para mirar.

"Eso es definitivamente discutible ahora."

Blaine sonrió, Justin rodo del sillón por lo que se cayó al suelo. Hubo un ruido sordo, pero el muchacho no se movió, al contrario. Blaine se encogió de hombros, con la decisión de dejarlo allí. Decidió llamar a Nick para ver donde él y Jeff se fueron, y el chico le respondió que dejó de llover.

"Mamá llegó a casa y me está puso de niñero por un par de horas ya que tenía que volver a salir", dijo Nick, "Jeff está aquí conmigo, y cuando mama llege a casa vamos a la playa. Probablemente no será hasta más tarde sin embargo. ¿Bajas?" Kurt pasó por encima del cuerpo de Justin y se tiró en el sofá, y Blaine le sonrió.

"Sip. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces."

Blaine se sentó en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa de café. Kurt los apoyó en la espalda de Justin. La película empezó a reproducirse y el adolescente peinado dejó escapar un gran bostezo.

"Uh oh". Blaine dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Alguien tiene sueño?"

"Cállate," Kurt se rió. "Ha sido un largo día tratando de mantenerme al día contigo y tus amigos."

"Ya te acostumbrarás a nosotros," dijo Blaine. "¿A qué hora llega tu a casa?"

Kurt volvió a bostezar y miró a su teléfono celular. "Tenemos un par de horas. Estará aquí a las10."

Blaine asintió. "Tómalo con calma hasta entonces."

Kurt asintió. "Lo haré."

Blaine sonrió y volvió a la televisión. Él observó durante un rato, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que era la serie de Jason Bourne. "Increíble." Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón púrpura corto, mirando a la pantalla.

_**¿Playa esta noche? I miss u :-* –Lacey xoxo **_

Blaine sonrió a la pantalla y Kurt sonrió a su lado. "Farrah no va a estar feliz."

"Farah no me quiere."

Kurt tarareó. "Si tú lo dices."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y escribió una respuesta. "Yo digo que sí. A menos que sepas algo que yo no."

_**Voy a estar allí. –B **_

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. "No, supongo. Es sólo que ella parece un poco posesiva siempre que mencione tu nombre."

"¿Cuándo es mi nombre mencionado?" Blaine cuestionó con curiosidad.

Kurt se enderezó cundo Blaine puso su teléfono. "Tengo una compañera de trabajo llamada Jenna que acabo de conocer hoy. ¿La conoces?"

Blaine miró como él pensaba. "¿Rubia con cabello corto?"

Kurt asintió.

"Sí," Blaine continuó con curiosidad "¿qué pasa con ella?"

"Bueno, ella me estaba preguntando todas estas preguntas acerca de Chandler y yo, le explicó que, lamentablemente, no íbamos a estar bien. Estaba triste por mí y por todas esas cosas, buenos, ya sabes. Pero cuando mencioné que me habías enviado un mensajes de texto, asumió automáticamente que estábamos saliendo, porque eres como 'totalmente caliente'". Imitó. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, nosotros hemos establecido que abra los ojos. ¿De dónde tiene que ver Farrah?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y continuó. "Cuando Jenna preguntó si éramos novios, Farrah le dijo que su pregunta era bastante estúpida, ya que estabas simplemente siendo amable y tomando en el nuevo gay con la amabilidad de su corazón. Estoy parafraseando".

Blaine asintió.

"También dijo que eres muy hetero y que deberíamos volver al trabajo." Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa. "Así que, como te dije, ella me odia. Y estoy seguro de que le gustas."

"O la atención que he estado dando." Blaine dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Kurt serio. "Sabes que nada de eso es cierto, ¿verdad?"

"¿El que seas hetero o-"

Blaine se rió y empujó Kurt más abajo en el sofá. "El 'yo tomando a el nuevo gay '. Yo no quiero que nadie te convenza de que no somos amigos. "

Kurt se sentó de nuevo y sonrió. "Lo sé. No te preocupes por mí. Soy un niño grande."

Blaine asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

"Entonces, ¿Crees que Lacey le voy a gustar?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿A quién le importa? Amigos antes que chicas, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió. "Voy a tomar una siesta."

"Haz eso."

**-K&B-**

Blaine se despertó con la sensación incesante de golpecitos en el muslo. Rozó lo que o quienquiera que estaba lejos y se acurrucó más en el calor que sentía. Fue muy agradable.

"¡Amigo!"

Blaine suspiró, forzando sus ojos revoloteándose abiertos. Encontró a Justin mirarlo, el joven de 17 años estaba un poco más cerca de lo que tenía que estar. Blaine se movió un poco hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué demonios, Jus?" gruñó con voz cansada.

Justin se puso de pie y miró a ambos, Blaine y Kurt, casi envueltos el uno con el otro. Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, pero tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y Blaine tenía su brazo sobre el cuerpo del chico pálido. Supuso que se quedaron dormidos viendo la película. No, no es sospechoso en absoluto.

Blaine finalmente volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de la difícil situación en la que estaba, el cabello de Kurt le hacía cosquillas en la cara y la mano del muchacho estaba envuelta a lo largo de su muslo. Blaine miró hacia atrás hasta Justin buscando una respuesta, pero Justin sólo miró a Blaine de la misma manera. ¿Cómo diablos podía Justin explicárselo a Blaine cuando Blaine era el que abraza a un hombre que acaba de conocer?

"¿Um?" Dijo Justin.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Lo sé, lo sé. Yo no... Yo no quiero despertarlo." Su voz seguía siendo suave, mientras trataba de sentarse encima de un pedacito. Kurt lo apretó más y Justin sonrió.

"Dejémoslo dormir. No te estoy juzgando."

Blaine asintió, agradecido de que su amigo no era un imbécil como algunas personas. Él fue a coger su teléfono para comprobar la hora, pero no quería molestar a Kurt demasiado. "¿Sabe qué hora es?"

Justin asintió, tirando de su camisa. "Un poco después de las 9. Nick envió un mensaje y dijo que están en la playa, así que voy para allá."

Blaine asintió. "Ok. Seguir adelante y nos reuniremos más tarde."

Justin se puso de pie y alzó un puño que Blaine chocó con su mano libre. "Más tarde amigo."

"Más tarde" dijo Blaine en voz baja.

Justin se fue y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Blaine volvió su atención en el menú del DVD en la pantalla con el chico en sus brazos. Tomo a Kurt un poco más cerca y suspiró. Esto era de lo que Kurt estaba hablando. Él podía entender cómo la "cercanía" de su relación podría dar lugar a sentimientos encontrados y lo último que quería era que nadie salga herido, especialmente Kurt. Kurt estaba pasando por una gran cantidad de cambios y merecía ser feliz. Por otro lado, Blaine le gustaba esto. Nick y Jeff lo habían hecha prácticamente en el sofá antes, ¿Por qué no podía él y Kurt estar cerca de esta manera? ¿No podría aún ser clasificado como solo amistad?

Tal vez eso fue empujándolo. Esto parecía un poco íntimo, incluso para Blaine. Y Blaine era más o menos una puta abrazando. _No con los hombres_, pensó. _Pero Kurt no era cualquier hombr_e. Kurt era especial para él. Después de 24 horas, además de que él lo supiera, y después de la primera vez que lo vio sonreír y oyo esa risita divertida, Blaine tenía ganas de que eso sucediera. Si él admitió en voz alta, sí, Kurt lo llamara gay. Pero Blaine sabía que no era gay. Amaba a las chicas y por George le encantaba de nuevo. Él sólo quería a su amigo con un culo increíble para ser feliz. Mátalo, ¿por qué no?

Kurt empezó a moverse un poco y Blaine se frotó el brazo al lado del chico. Esperó unos segundos antes de incorporarse.

"Vamos, sol. Papá podría llegar en breve."

Kurt se extendió; su mano casi golpeando a Blaine en la cara. El adolescente de pelo rizado se rió después de que él lo esquivó. "Mierda, Kurt."

Kurt procesa la voz y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, saltando en el reconocimiento. Blaine lo miró, tratando de no reírse de la impresión roja en un lado de su rostro cuando el muchacho lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"

Blaine sonrió. "Hola."

Kurt sumo dos más dos y negó con la cabeza. "Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho, Blaine."

Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Me quedé dormido, también. Apenas despertó en realidad."

Kurt se pasó una mano por el pelo. "¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?"

"Bueno, parecías cansado." respondió obviamente.

"Me veo como una mierda." Kurt corrigió, limpiándose las manos por la cara y exhalando con fuerza. "Lo siento, sin embargo." dijo cuando salió del escondite.

Blaine estiró su cuerpo demasiado, arqueando la espalda del sofá y bostezando ruidosamente. "Vamos a ir a la playa. Todo el mundo está esperando por nosotros, y el feroz sol no está por ahí para que te moleste, por lo que no puedes decir que no."

Kurt sonrió. "Entiendo". Blaine sonrió y Kurt miró a la TV descuidada. "Mi papa estará en casa pronto, sin embargo. Ya es tarde."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Llámalo y dile que estás conmigo."

Kurt se rió. "Blaine, él no te conoce."

"Sólo llámalo," Blaine se quejó antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. "Tengo que mear, Kurt."

"Dos puertas más abajo," él contestó, desplazándose a través de su teléfono celular. Suspiró en un mensaje de Chandler, ignorándolo momentáneamente para llamar a su padre.

Sorprendentemente, Burt estaba bien con que Kurt saliera; probablemente porque él dijo que estaría con el sobrino de Don. Por supuesto que tiene un toque de queda, pero el hecho de que tenía permiso para salir era impresionante. Después de bajar del teléfono, vio otro mensaje de entrada de su ex.

_**Espero que no me estés ignorando, Kurt. Sólo quería decir hola. –Chandler**_

"Maldita sea". Blaine dijo, apoyándose en el hombro de Kurt. Él sonrió cuando su amigo no dejó pasar la voz. "Tienes al chico abatido. El sexo debió haber sido increíble."

"Vete", dijo Kurt antes de escribir una respuesta.

_**Lo siento, estaba dormido. ¿Cómo estás? –Kurt**_

Blaine se acercó a la mesa para agarrar su casco y lo sostuvo en la mano. "¿Quieres caminar a la playa? Yo no he puesto los tacos en mi bicicleta con todo esto y yo no quiero montar mientras caminas."

Kurt se puso de pie. "No me importa. Déjame arreglar mi cabello. Habrá chicos."

Blaine sonrió. "Eh, los dos podemos caminar. Sólo apúrate, por favor. Tu cabello no esta tan mal."

Kurt corrió escaleras arriba. "Tú no entiendes."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba. Esto probablemente tomará un tiempo.

**-K&B-**

"Nunca había estado en la arena."

Kurt caminó por la playa con Blaine quien sonrió ante sus palabras, tomando su sombrero en la parte delantera. "A ti no te gusta nada."

"Eso no es cierto," Kurt se quedó cerca de su amigo, viendo al chico dar a la gente que conocía movimientos de cabeza, "Me gustan algunas cosas. Veo Nick."

Blaine esquivo a través de la multitud, que se remonta a agarrando la mano de Kurt. No sabía por qué todo el mundo sentia la necesidad de salir esta noche. Por lo general, en esta época había mucha menos gente. "¿Dónde?"

Kurt señaló hacia donde vio a todos ellos, no muy lejos; Nick, Jeff, Justin, y algún otro chico que no sabían quién era. Blaine asintió y caminó en esa dirección. "Mierda. Odio a ese tipo." Pasaron a un grupo de personas se extendían en sus toallas de playa y dejó Kurt libre, pavoneándose como el muchacho cayó en línea con su ritmo. "Él solía intimidarme en la escuela primaria."

Kurt dio una mirada al chico y frunció el ceño. "Por favor, dime que no es un homofóbico. No sé si tengo ganas de lidiar con eso otra vez."

Blaine se volvió para mirar a Kurt. "Si alguien te dice algo, házmelo saber. ¿Ok?"

Kurt sonrió. "Ok, Superman."

"Lo digo en serio", le dijo Blaine. "Sobre todo este tipo. Solía odiar ir a la escuela a causa de él."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Conozco ese sentimiento."

Blaine se giró hacia él y Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, ahora. Nuevo escenario, es de esperar nuevos resultados. ¿De acuerdo?"

Blaine asintió como lo hicieron con sus amigos. "Así es. Espera aquí, voy a robar una toalla a Justin."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno."

Nick miró a la pareja y sonrió. "Por fin. ¿Qué pasa, chicos?"

"Vamos a estar allí", Blaine les dijo, señalando a Kurt que no era más que un par de metros de distancia. Nick asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba el chico cerca de ellos tampoco, pero él ya se había sentido cómodo. Él no debería tener que trasladarse. Blaine tomó la toalla de playa de Justin cuando él no estaba mirando y se alejó de nuevo hacia Kurt que estaba mirando por encima del agua. Él extendió la toalla a rayas sobre la arena húmeda y se sentó, seguido por el chico de ojos azules.

"Oh, mira," Blaine vio a Shane en la distancia, el chico de cabello puntiagudo paseando con su novia "otro chico que me aborrece."

Kurt miró y se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. "Shane Smith?"

Blaine miró a la izquierda con una expresión de curiosidad, "¿Lo conoces?"

"Bueno, él fue a la tienda de hecho", explicó el muchacho, "A recoger la bicicleta que Don había arreglado. ¿Por qué lo odias? Parece Cool."

"Tengo que hacerlo" Blaine le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, "él es un paño en culo, y él es mi única competencia. El tipo llego cerca de golpearme en el último torneo."

"Oh," Kurt sonrió con complicidad, "él es el único que puede derrotarte."

Blaine rodó los ojos y se burló. "Él quiere."

Una brisa fresca derivó cerca y Kurt se estremeció un poco, cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas semiflexionadas. Blaine se dio cuenta y se movió un poco más cerca.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Sólo un poco", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, "pero voy a estar bien."

Blaine asintió, moviendo un poco más cerca de todos modos. Luego miró por encima de la playa y vio a algunas personas lanzando un frisbee, otros relajándose. Siempre era agradable estar aquí.

"¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?" Kurt cuestionó, inclinándose un poco más cerca. No se había dado cuenta de nada antes porque había estado escondido debajo de la camiseta de baloncesto de Blaine.

Blaine miró a su cuello y sacó el colgante hacia fuera. "Es un medallón con fotos de mi papá y de mi hermana pequeña. Mi madre me lo dio cuando... cuando los perdimos un par de años atrás."

Kurt levantó la vista de la imagen de la cara de Blaine. "Oh, Blaine lo siento mucho"

"Está bien", respondió, mirando el colgante también. "Quiero decir... no lo es. Todavía me duele, por supuesto, pero están en un lugar mucho más feliz."

Kurt asintió, moviendo su atención de la suave sonrisa de Blaine a la imagen. "Sería genial tener algo como eso con la foto de mi madre" dijo, tocando la mano de Blaine mientras tomaba el medallón, "La perdí cuando era muy pequeño. Te hace sentir como que están cerca ¿no es así? "

Los ojos de Blaine estaban fijos en los de Kurt mientras asentía. "Así es." El chico de ojos azules sonrió y cerró el relicario de plata, metiéndola debajo de la camisa de Blaine de nuevo. Blaine observó sus movimientos, con un suspiro de contento cuando Kurt se acurrucó a su lado un poco. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío, notó. "Sé que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero siento lo de tu madre. Apuesto a que ella era una mujer hermosa."

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba el océano, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Ella lo era. Gracias."

El sonido del teléfono que vibra de Blaine hizo Kurt mira hacia abajo. El chico se llevó las manos a su espalda para llegar a ella. "Esta es probablemente Lacey."

_**¿Estás aquí? –Lacey xoxo**_

"Si es ella, ve" dijo Kurt, estirando sus largas piernas. "No te voy a acaparar."

Blaine tiró de la visera de la gorra y miró alrededor. "Voy a estar de vuelta, entonces. No te vayas sin mí."

Kurt asintió. "No te diviertas mucho."

Blaine sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando lejos. Kurt lo miró irse con una sonrisa antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo de nuevo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero, sí, el chico podría lucir el amarillo y morado. O el oro y púrpura. Lo que sea.

Unos diez minutos más o menos después, Blaine había desaparecido y Kurt tenía frío realmente. El muchacho miró a su alrededor y suspiró, contemplando la idea de irse. Siempre podía enviar un texto y decirle a su amigo sabe lo que pasó. No llegó a contemplarlo demasiado, porque un Jeff sonriente y Justin se presentaron, dejándose caer en la toalla de playa ocupada por Kurt.

"El Salvavidas ha estado mirándote por siempre." Justin dijo efusivamente. Kurt sonrió, dándole una mirada incrédula. Jeff movió sus cejas y Kurt rodó los ojos, sin siquiera molestarse en ver quién era "el tipo salvavidas".

"Estoy bien", les dijo en serio. "Acabo de salir de una relación hace una semana."

Jeff levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vamos, Ohio! Deja de ser un mocoso."

Las palabras ofendieron a Kurt y golpeo al rubio en el brazo. "No estoy siendo un mocoso."

"Sólo voy a decirle que venga aquí", dijo Justin a Jeff. Kurt levanto la vista para decirle que no, pero luego lo vio... no está mal. Lindo, en realidad.

"No lo hagas, Justin. Juro-Justin!"

Jeff se rió y se levantó para seguirlo. Kurt seriamente deseó haberse ido cuando cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Nick le devolvió la mirada desde donde estaba sentado con un par de personas, levantando los pulgares en el aire. El adolescente peinado sólo pudo responder con el dedo medio porque en serio, eso no fue gracioso.

Mierda, pensó Kurt, mirando a su alrededor para ver si Blaine iba a venir. Vio un jersey oro a un pie de distancia de la orilla, un cuerpo que no podía distinguir a su lado. Sólo tenía sentido asumir que era Lacey. Cuando se dio la vuelta, un tipo con sólo traje de baño verde y chanclas se acercó, una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt le sonrió tímidamente, ya ruborizándose. Esto probablemente iba a ser horrible.

"¿Kurt?" Le preguntó.

El adolescente de ojos azules asintió y miró hacia arriba. "Ese soy yo", respondió, con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

El muchacho con corte bajo, el pelo oscuro y una tez bronceada le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

Kurt asintió, aunque en serio quería hacer rodar tanto a Justin como a Jeff en el cañón que la entrenadora Sylvester compró a principios de año. "Por supuesto."

"Soy José" el muchacho le tendió la mano y le sonrió coquetamente cuando la mano suave de Kurt lo toco "Es un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente", respondió, casi en un susurro. Este tipo era muy hermoso. Él tenía una sonrisa increíble y estaba delgado, pero su cuerpo definitivamente tenía definición.

"Nunca te he visto por aquí antes."

Nick, Jeff, y Justin estaban en la toalla que compartían, sonriendo hacia Kurt y saludando. Él los ignoró e intentó mantener una conversación decente.

"Sí. Me acabo de mudar aquí hace unos días desde Ohio."

"Ohio", repitió el muchacho. Kurt sonrió ante la insinuación de un acento que escuchó. "Soy de la República Dominicana. He estado aquí cerca de cuatro años."

"Siempre he querido ir allí," Kurt mintió. Nunca lo hizo. Pero si los chicos algo que le gustara de José, no le importaría tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones.

José se rió un poco y se volvió hacia el muchacho a su lado. "¿Oh sí?"

Blaine miró por encima de donde él dejó a Kurt y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Él entrecerró los ojos, sin saber quién es el tipo que estaba con él y se excusó. "Acabo de recordar que me tengo que ir", le dijo a la chica, sonriendo con tristeza. "¿Te veré por ahí?"

"Por supuesto." Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo que el chico correspondido, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Ya nos veremos."

"Sí," Kurt dijo a José, tímidamente. Jeff estaba haciendo cara de besos y casi se echó a reír antes de volverse hacia el chico a su lado. "Así que dicen que eres el salvavidas."

"Lo soy", asintió con la cabeza, "sólo un trabajo de verano. ¿Tu, um," sonrió. Kurt sonrió también. Esa fue la primera vez que el otro adolescente había tropezado con sus palabras, lo que contradice la personalidad suave que había estado mostrando toda la conversación: "¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? Podemos hablar un poco más."

Antes de Kurt pudiera responder, Blaine estaba de nuevo frente a él. Miró a su amigo que tenía los ojos clavados en José. "Ya nos vamos. ¿Estás listo?"

José miró a Blaine, con quien estaba familiarizado, por supuesto. Todo el mundo sabía de Blaine, y luego de vuelta a Kurt que estaba mirando hacia el ciclista con una mirada confusa. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí." Él contestó, finalmente mirando a Kurt. "Esta genial. Tenemos que ir, sin embargo."

Le tendió la mano y Kurt la tomó, casi aullando cuando Blaine lo arrastró hacia arriba y lejos. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir adiós correctamente. Justin estaba confundido cuando él los vio partir, mirando a Nick y Jeff igualmente estupefactos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt preguntó a Blaine que les llevó lejos de la playa. Nunca se había sentido tan trastornado como lo había hecho en ese mismo momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Blaine bromeó de nuevo, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

"Yo estaba hablando con alguien..."

"No conoces a ese tipo."

"¿Tu si?" Kurt preguntó con incredulidad.

Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt y siguió caminando. "Lo he visto por ahí. Es amigo de Shane."

"Oh, Dios."

"Oh dios nada", dijo Blaine en serio. "No me gustan esos chicos."

"¿Pero no tienes ninguna razón desagradable, además del hecho de que lo has visto con Shane?"

Blaine sólo siguió caminando, sin responder. Kurt se burlaba y miró hacia otro lado, a raíz de su espalda.

"Lo siento si estoy confundido, Blaine. Me pediste que viniera y lo hice. Y yo pensaba que íbamos a pasar un buen rato"

"Sólo estoy mirando por ti, Kurt." Blaine dijo con cansancio, parando una vez que llegaron al paseo marítimo para tomar un molesto Kurt por la mano antes de que pudiera caminar más allá. "No quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti."

Kurt asintió. "Porque sea el gay del grupo, no necesito a alguien cuide de mí."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "¿Podemos no discutir sobre esto? Por favor, Kurt." Kurt ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Blaine. Él sabía que iba a ser demasiado rápido para perdonarlo. Blaine respiró hondo y se giró. "Eres mi amigo, Kurt. Me niego a dejar que te pase nada."

Kurt asintió, soltando su mano y alejándose. Blaine colgó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de caminar tras él, moviendo la cabeza por la forma en que la noche termino. El día sin duda tuvo sus altibajos.

El camino de vuelta a la casa de Kurt estaba tranquilo. Blaine se acercó un poco detrás de él, dando al chico su espacio. Tuvo tiempo de pensar y no estaba demasiado orgulloso de su comportamiento. Había muchas preguntas que responder, muchas de las cuales él no sabría por dónde empezar. Uno, por ejemplo, fue porque mierdas se molestó tanto cuando Kurt estaba con otro hombre. Él ni siquiera sabía quién era al principio.

Una vez que finalmente llegaron a la residencia Hummel, Burt estaba saliendo de su camioneta. Él miró a su hijo y un chico desconocido que se detuvo justo delante de la valla. Burt asintió a los dos y se acercó, llevando un par de bolsas en la mano.

"¿En casa tan pronto?" preguntó a Kurt. Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a su padre.

"Sí."

Blaine puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia el Hummel mayor.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?" Burt preguntó, mirando el chico frente a él. Blaine levantó una mano y se presentó.

"Blaine Anderson. Soy el sobrino de Donald."

"Oh, sí", Burt la tomó y la sacudió con firmeza: "Encantado de conocerte".

Kurt le dio a su padre una mirada, y finalmente consiguió la indirecta, abriendo su valla. "Nos vemos adentro"

"Ok, papá."

Blaine sonrió a Kurt que no lo había mirado en unos diez minutos. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa mañana?"

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Blaine asintió. "¿Trabajas?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando algún lugar en la misma cuadra. "No este fin de semana."

"Okay."

Kurt estaba tranquilo, y Blaine sabía que no podía haber nada tan interesante por la calle. Se movió un poco más cerca hacia su amigo, se apoyó en la cerca y miró a la cerámica en tonos de la piel de la cara de Kurt. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"Un poco, sí" dijo Kurt obviamente. Blaine sonrió y bajó la mirada por un momento.

"Bueno, lo siento, Kurt."

Por primera vez en lo que parecía años, Kurt se giró para mirar a Blaine. El chico de cabello rizado sonrió amablemente. "¿Te gustaría que yo corriera y te arrastraron lejos de Lacey?"

Blaine sonrió. "Yo te hubiera dado las gracias. Ella era un poco aburrida."

"Tal vez yo no estaba aburrido."

Blaine suspiró, exasperado. "¿Quieres volver, Kurt?"

"¿Qué sentido tiene ahora?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa. _Finalmente_, pensó Blaine. _Una sonrisa_.

"No lo sé", respondió, "Me siento mal."

Kurt asintió. "Deberías."

"Kurt".

"Blaine".

Blaine sonrió. "Volveremos mañana. Será un día hermoso. Iremos justo después de la pista de patinaje." prometió.

Kurt asintió, aunque todavía estaba tratando de estar enojado.

"Y yo me quedo con mi tío el fin de semana ya que mi mamá viaja. Podemos tener nuestra pijamada BFF sucesivamente."

Kurt se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo. Blaine sonrió y se acercó más.

"Dame un abrazo."

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. "No quiero abrazarte en estos momentos."

"Vamos."

"No."

Blaine puso mala cara, pero Kurt sonrió, mirandolo rápidamente. Sonrió cuando Blaine suspiró dramáticamente. Después de unos pocos segundos, el pelo rizado le hacía cosquillas en la cara mientras Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. "¿Por favor?"

Kurt sonrió, con sus brazos abiertos y riendo cuando Blaine se deslizó en ellos, levantándolo del suelo. Lo hizo girar un par de veces mientras Blaine lo mantuvo alrededor de su cintura.

"Voy a bajarte cuando digas que me perdonas."

Kurt rodó los ojos, aferrándose a los hombros de Blaine. "Te perdono, maldita sea. Déjame en el suelo."

Blaine lo dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios, alejándose cuando sintió las manos de su amigo a la cintura. "Te veré en la mañana."

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza. "Sip. Voy a buscar mi bicicleta e ir a casa. Mándame un mensaje si quieres hablar."

"Bueno."

Blaine sonrió, viendo cuando se iba. "Ya te extraño."

"Vete".

El chico se rió y se fue al patio de su tío por su bicicleta. Kurt no entró hasta que el ciclista se fue en dirección a la playa. Sonrió para sí, moviendo la cabeza, y entró.

La mejor manera de rematar un día tumultuoso fue su padre que le mira con 'la mirada de Burt Hummel'. No había nada mejor. Al parecer, había estado observando a través de las cortinas de la ventana todo el tiempo.

"¿Así que lo tomo como que hiciste un amigo?" dijo. Kurt podía oír la acusación en su voz.

Esta noche iba a ser una buena noche.

* * *

_**(1)** Abreviación de California._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que Blaine tiene muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. ¿Ustedes que opinan? _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D _


	3. Solo una prueba

_**Autor:** Nellie12_

_Acá estoy de vuelta! _

_Primero que todo, quiero agradecer por sus reviews, cada vez que leo alguno, me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo para ustedes aunque me demore mínimo 7 horas en cada capitulo. (lo sé, tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora)_

_Reitero que la historia cuenta con 22 capítulos y no la voy a abandonar, la terminare cueste lo que cuesta y no importa cuantas horas me tome. _

_No siendo más... Disfruten el capitulo!_

___**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de glee, todo es de la mente maestra de RM_

* * *

**3. SOLO UNA PRUEBA**

Cuando Blaine llegó a la casa de la playa, su madre y las cosas de su novio estaban empacadas y listas para irse. Miró el equipaje en el maletero antes de dejar caer su bicicleta cerca de la entrada de la casa. Esto ocurría casi cada fin de semana; su mamá y su novio Víctor conducirían hasta el valle de Napa donde él y su amigo eran dueños de una bodega. Blaine se quedaba con su tía y su tío, porque la primera vez que ella confió en él solo en su casa de playa, a la edad de 15 años, hizo una fiesta salvaje que dio lugar a la que la mujer estuviera a punto de perder su contrato de arrendamiento. Blaine se basaba la mayor parte del año escolar, pero valió la pena, en su opinión.

Cuando él sacó sus llaves de la casa (con la cadena dominante de Mickey Mouse que puede o no puede haber robado del anillo dominante de Kurt), la madre de Blaine apareció para abrir la puerta. El chico tiene el mismo discurso que tiene cada noche los viernes y rodo los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de todas sus palabras.

"Estarás en la casa de Don a primera hora de la mañana." Clarissa, la madre de Blaine, le dijo. "Si yo incluso llego a pensar que hay una fiesta, estarás en tantos problemas, Blaine Alexander."

Blaine miró a la hermosa morena con los ojos de color avellana igualmente profundos y asintió. "Lo sé."

Ella sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Te amo. Sé bueno."

Víctor salió detrás de ella, sonriendo a Blaine, dando al chico más corto un hola. Blaine giró asintiendo con la cabeza antes de entrar en la casa y caminar junto a ellos. Él no era fan del novio de su madre, y aunque su único razonamiento para esto es que el hombre no iba a ser su papá, a Blaine no le importaba intentarlo. Él se despidió de ellos desde el salón y tiró su mochila en el sofá, entrando a la cocina. Finalmente la puerta se cerró y Blaine suspiró, finalmente lo dejarían en paz.

La casa parecía tan tranquila, como usualmente lo era. En ese momento, Blaine realmente lo apreciaba. Aunque los chicos le texteaban cuando él estaba en camino a casa, ansioso por ver si había llegado de nuevo a la playa, tuvo que declinar. Todo lo que iban a hacer es hacer preguntas acerca de por qué se fue tan de repente, llevándose a Kurt con él, y todas serían preguntas que no podía contestar con exactitud. Además de eso, Lacey estaría probablemente allí también, y no quería ser molestado. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en estos momentos.

La mente de Blaine había estado haciendo un viaje a casa de carreras entre los pensamientos de lo que Peter había dicho más temprano ese día, a la forma en que respondió, y luego el día que pasó con sus amigos, salir, como de costumbre. Pero no fue un día habitual como el Blaine pasaba con los chicos. Esto involucró despertar con Kurt en sus brazos y flipando cuando Kurt habló con otro hombre. Le gustaba ser honesto consigo mismo, y casi a los 17 años de edad podría admitir que teniendo a Kurt tan cerca de él sentía... bien, a falta de una palabra mejor. Probablemente había una palabra mejor. También podía admitir que estuvo realmente molesto cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo salvavidas (que era abiertamente gay) había estado hablando con su amigo. La pregunta, sin embargo, fue ¿por qué? Blaine jamás habría reaccionado como lo hizo en la playa con nadie, ni siquiera con una chica. Los celos no era lo suyo. Él nunca se preocupó lo suficiente. Pero _no podían haber sido los celos_, Blaine se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Las paredes de colores brillantes de la casa con temas de verano parecían estar acercándose a él. _Sólo estoy mirando hacia fuera para él, _pensó,_ él no conoce a ese tipo en lo absoluto._

Cuando Blaine finalmente llegó a su habitación, bostezó cansadamente, mirando a un sinnúmero de trofeos y medallas ganadas en los últimos años. Tiró el dobladillo de su camiseta y se la quitó, caminando a su cargador de iPhone y colocando el teléfono boca abajo. Su mente no le dejaba descansar en estos momentos. Después de una ducha, tal vez podría dormir tranquilo.

**-K&B-**

La noche de Kurt era bastante típica. Él no estaba tan cansado a causa de la siesta que tuvo antes. En serio, fue el mejor sueño que tuvo desde que llegó a California, y aunque no era un misterio para él como mierdas terminó en el regazo de Blaine, estaba agradecido que el chico de cabello rizado no le importara. Blaine era bastante cómodo.

Con la falta de cansancio llegó el aburrimiento, por supuesto. Era un poco después de la medianoche, casi la una de la mañana a este punto. Se había duchado, hizo su régimen de cuidado de la piel, compartió una charla rápida con Mercedes sobre la posibilidad de que él fuera a Nueva York, cuando se presentaran en las nacionales, a lo que la chica procedió a lanzar su mierda, y ahora él estaba en la cama con su Kindle Fire y un poco de yogur de fresa banano navegando por algunos blogs. Al parecer, las nuevas botas de trekking Fendi serían puestas a la venta en su cumpleaños, y aunque no tendría mucha necesidad de ellas en California, el chico ya se habían planeado en sacar el dinero de sus ahorros para cuando salieran. No era que las necesitara; era que él las quería.

Con el tiempo, los blogs se hicieron aburridos también. Kurt se estiro con cansancio y puso su taza de yogur sobre la mesa de noche junto a él, agarrando su teléfono. Probablemente era raro que echara de menos a su nuevo amigo aunque sólo habían sido, un par de horas a este punto, pero lo hizo. Y Blaine dijo que él podía textear si quería hablar, así que eso era justo lo que Kurt pensaba hacer. Blaine probablemente no dormía bien.

Después de desbloquear su BlackBerry, el muchacho fue a su mensajería y encontró el nombre de Blaine. El último fue de cuando él estaba afanando Kurt para que dejara el trabajo y él rodo los ojos, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Comenzó a escribir, con la esperanza Blaine siguiera despierto.

_**Por favor que estés despierto. Estoy aburrido :( –Kurt**_

Esperó un par de minutos en silencio, decidiendo que si Blaine no respondía, tendría en realidad que tratar de dormir. ¿Quién sabría lo que iba a suceder el día de mañana al salir con los chicos? Unas buenas ocho horas de descanso probablemente serían muy útiles. Sin embargo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el sonido de _Pink Blow Me_ empezó a sonar. En la pantalla lee el nombre de Blaine y él sonrió, un poco más feliz de lo habitual cuando llegó la llamada telefónica.

"¿Estás llamando para salvarme de mi aburrimiento?"

Hubo una risa en su oído y Kurt sonrió, cada vez más cómodo en su cama de matrimonio. "Por supuesto. Blaine al rescate. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pues nada" Kurt respondió obviamente "De ahí la necesidad de ser salvado del aburrimiento. Ahí es donde entras tú y me entretienes hasta que tenga sueño."

Blaine se puso un par de boxers, sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. Él sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo antes de mirar su cuerpo apenas vestido en el espejo. _Tan caliente_, se dijo. "¿Cómo crees que me voy 'entretenerte-hasta-tener-sueño'?" preguntó él, feliz de que Kurt quería hablar. Anteriormente había estado agradecido por la tranquilidad, pero no había hecho nada, dejando que su mente corriera rápido. La mayoría de esos pensamientos involucraban a él chico que estaba en el teléfono ahora, hablando con él, irónicamente, sirvió como una gran distracción. Oyó a Kurt zumbar cuando el muchacho pensó en cómo responder a la pregunta, él asumió, y muy pronto llegaron las palabras.

"No estoy seguro" la voz de luz de Kurt le dijo "Solo háblame de algo."

Blaine pasó una toalla por sus cabellos mojados antes de tirarla a la cesta. Se dejó caer en la cama y le dijo a Kurt que esperara mientras conectaba el auricular.

"Está bien" dijo el ciclista, contemplando las cosas de que hablar. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en nuestra fiesta de pijamas más tarde?"

Kurt sonrió hacia el techo desde donde yacía en la cama. La iluminación tenue estaba echando una sombra y él hizo marionetas con los dedos mientras hablaba. "Yo no sé cómo tome mi padre la idea de mi parando la noche contigo... aunque sea justo al lado. "

Blaine sonrió mientras escuchaba. El papá de Kurt era sobreprotector, recopilo. Él tuvo esa sensación antes, cuando el hombre sólo se situó alrededor después de presentarse. "¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? ¿Te ha sorprendido a ti y Cedric haciendo algo en algún momento?"

"Oh, Dios mío, no" dijo Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea. Ignoró la risa de Blaine y continuó. "Y es Chandler, Blaine. De todos modos, él nos miraba afuera antes de venir, y te puedo decir que él cree que hay algo más. Le dije que sólo somos amigos, pero sé que cuando mi papá piensa que estoy mentiendo."

"Oh." su amigo respondió tontamente. ¿En serio, todo lo que tenía que decir era 'oh'? No, "Tu papá está loco, Kurt. Sólo somos amigos"¿? Kurt se encogió de hombros y presionó su BlackBerry un poco más cerca de su rostro.

"Si. Le preguntaré sin embargo." reanudó mientras sus dedos hicieron patitos. "Pero ¿qué hacen los chicos cuando duermen fuera de casa, ¿Es incluso una cosa de chicos? Estoy acostumbrado a mis chicas en Ohio y estoy seguro de que no se habían ninguna de las cosas que hicimos."

Blaine se cubrió con las mantas cuando el aire acondicionado realmente comenzó a funcionar. "No sabes eso. Puedo prestarme para eso." Kurt se burló en su oído y el ciclista rodo los ojos con una sonrisa. "¿Qué? Si te ayuda a hacer tu transición aquí un poco más fácil, entonces lo haría."

Kurt sonrió, rodando sobre su estómago. "¿Tú hablarías de chicos conmigo y me dejarías pintarte las uñas de los pies?" Blaine se echó a reír en el teléfono y Kurt sonrió. "Yo no lo creo."

"Nunca dije que no, Kurt."

"Pero la respuesta es no."

Blaine rodo los ojos una vez más. La respuesta fue definitivamente no. "Creo que podemos ver un par de películas como antes y simplemente relajarnos. O puedes 'patearme en el culo' en COD igual que lo hiciste antes ¿Qué te parece?".

Oyó a zumbar a Kurt y se dio cuenta que extrañaba verlo. Él se imaginó que Kurt probablemente tenía esa pequeña sonrisa divertida en su cara ahora mismo. Estaban bastante cercanos en este punto y podía admitirlo a sí mismo. "'Um, Okay." Kurt respondió rápidamente. "Estoy dentro por patear tu culo de nuevo."

"Oh" Blaine acababa de abrir un juego en su iPhone, mientras hablaba "mi primo pequeña tiende a pasarse alrededor, así que totalmente no podemos hacer nada pervertido ¿de acuerdo? Así que si prefieres algo más en tus pantalones, es hasta que él se va a dormir."

Kurt rodó los ojos y cogió su cuaderno de dibujo. "Lo intentaré, Blaine."

"Te lo agradezco."

El muchacho más joven sonrió. "Así que es Mikey, ¿verdad?"

"Yepp." Blaine estaba ocupado jugando Bejeweled mientras respondía. Escuchó el susurro de Kurt en el extremo de la línea y continuó: "Él va a tener 5 en septiembre. Un chico súper tímido, pero una vez que se acostumbre a ti, tienes un amigo de por vida."

Kurt sonrió ante la idea, afilando un lápiz HB. "Eso es adorable. Espero que le guste."

Blaine sonrió y decidió cambiar la conversación. Había pasado todo un minuto desde que coqueteó con su amigo y era demasiado largo. El muchacho bajó la voz seductora y habló por el micrófono de los auriculares, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás vistiendo, bebe?"

Kurt sonrió, aunque se mordió los labios al escuchar el tono de la voz de su amigo coqueto. Siempre encantador, Blaine lo era. "Oh, ya sabes..." comenzó con un tono igualmente burlón "un cuello tortuga de lana, una sudadera sucias y viejas de mi padre desde 1983, y mi dentadura postiza. Sexy, lo sé."

Blaine soltó un bufido y Kurt se rió, aunque continuó con la farsa. "No actúes como si no estuvieras caliente en este momento."

"Me estás poniendo tan caliente ahora, Kurt."

"Lo sé" el chico de pelo castaño sonrió, la decisión de llegar por debajo de las mantas y dibujar. "¿Entonces Lacey en realidad era aburrida o lo decías para que no estuviera molesto?"

Un texto apareció de Justin, pero Blaine lo ignoró para seguir jugando su juego. "Ella definitivamente no era interesante. Ella tiene buenas piernas; Voy a darle eso, pero no hay mucho que hacer en el departamento de energía del cerebro." Blaine no esperaba que Kurt riera por lo que sonrió antes de continuar. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada" respondió su amigo, y Blaine podía oír la sonrisa que llevaba puesta "Estoy contento de saber qué quieres a alguien inteligente. Eso es poco común en los adolescentes. Una cara de aspecto decente y unas buenas tetas generalmente es suficiente."

Blaine se rió ahora también, comenzando un nuevo juego de Bejeweled. "Dijiste tetas."

"Wow. Estaba realmente orgulloso de ti por un segundo y lo arruinaste."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Tienes razón, sin embargo. No soy tu hombre promedio, Kurt."

_Eso es un poco obvio_, pensó Kurt, pensando en su relación como un todo. "Sí, sí. ¿Qué haces además de ser mi fuente de entretenimiento?"

"Probablemente debería estar empacando mis cosas para el fin de semana y así poder dormir un poco más, pero estoy acostado, jugando Bejeweled." Cambió el color amarillo con un verde antes de salir corriendo para vencer el temporizador, "Lo que no se acerca a hablar contigo, por cierto."

Kurt sonrió. "Cornball." La punta de su lápiz se rompió cuando tocó la página, y él estaba demasiado perezoso para sacarle punta de nuevo, por lo que arrojó la libreta y el lápiz lejos, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Tomo el teléfono en altavoz y habló con claridad para que su amigo pudiera oír. "Sabes, yo en realidad soy muy bueno en Bejeweled. Te garantizo que voy a destruir la puntuación más alta que tiengas."

Blaine hizo sonar una potente 'Ha' y Kurt sonrió. "¿Quieres apostar, Hummel?"

"Nombra tu juego."

Él se echó a reír. "Okay. Si puedes vencer mi puntuación más alta, tienes que dejar que te grabe montando en las rampas del parque."

Kurt sonrió mientras empujaba unos mechones marrones de la cara. "Sí, está bien." Menos mal que no iba a perder, porque eso no iba a suceder. "Pero si yo gano, tú me tienes que comprar 8 paquetes de yogur Yoplait fresa banano. Se me agoto." Blaine se rió en su oído y Kurt se humedeció los labios y los ojos cerrados mientras se acostaba suavemente sobre la almohada. "Lo digo en serio."

"Eso no es tan drástico como yo esperaba que fuera." El muchacho respondió, poniendo su teléfono a su lado, una vez que termino con el juego. Él puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y escuchó a su amigo responde.

"Disfruto de las cosas sencillas de la vida, ya sabes."

Él sonrió y asintió. "Veo."

La conversación quedó en silencio por un tiempo, pero consiste en ambos chicos felices, acostados en sus respectivos lugares, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero ninguno realmente quería admitirlo. A pesar de que Kurt sabía en ese momento que el adolescente de pelo rizado no reaccionaría negativamente al decir algo tan honesto como un "Me gusta hablar contigo" que era lo que estaba pensando. Pero no podía dejar que él mismo lo diga. Kurt no quería que él chico pensara que siempre tenían que hablar o pasar un rato juntos, lo que fue más o menos sucediendo desde que se conocieron, o que era obligación de Blaine sólo porque él era el chico nuevo y que fue amable. Blaine tenía una vida antes de que Kurt se presentara, y él quería que él todavía la tuviera.

"Me gusta hablar contigo, ¿lo sabías?"

Las palabras de Blaine cogieron a Kurt con la guardia baja, y el chico abrió los ojos, sonriendo suavemente en la habitación con poca luz. "Lo sé." Se rieron un poco y Kurt negó con la cabeza, admitiendo lo misma. "Me gusta hablar contigo también... No quiero ser cursi, pero gracias por ser mi amigo, Blaine. No esperaba hacer ninguno, por lo menos hasta que comenzara la escuela... aun entonces. Así que gracias."

Blaine escuchó el aumento y la caída de las palabras suaves de Kurt, sus ojos parpadeando abiertos y cerrados. "Gracias por dejarme ser tu amigo". Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero Blaine podía decir que Kurt estaba sonriendo. El chico quería verlo. "Y recuerda, los amigos dejan a otros amigos miran sus traseros."

"Momento arruinado, Blaine."

Kurt escuchó un poco de risa y rodo los ojos, estableciéndose en su cama. Miró la hora y vio que se estaba haciendo incluso más tarde. "Yo no quiero mantenerte despierto."

"Estoy bien. Déjame saber cuándo estés cansado, ¿ok?"

Kurt asintió mientras respondía. "Ok" Él rodó sobre su espalda y tiró de la manta de encima más hacia arriba. La siguiente pregunta de Blaine lo cogió con la guardia baja.

"¿Cómo era tu madre?... Si no te importa que pregunte, claro esta."

Hubo un silencio suave antes de que Kurt hablara y rompier después de un momento de reflexión. Al principio, él no podía dejar de centrarse en el cambio de conversación. Sabía que eran amigos, bueno, sí, eran amigos, pero eran amigos que se llevaban bien con bastante rapidez, debido a lo fácil que era ser ellos mismos alrededor del otro, desde el comienzo en esa tienda de deportes estúpida en la que trabajaba. Los dos tuvieron sus momentos durante el día; compartir pequeños vistazos de sus historias pasadas y sin entrar demasiado en ello. De lo contrario, su relación había sido en su mayoría relajada donde solían bromean alrededor y ser personas tontas. No hace falta decir que Kurt no esperaba que Blaine quisiera ir más allá de eso; que la sencilla típica amistad, de un par de personas que se acaban de conocer, pero él no le niega la oportunidad de obtener más si eso es lo que quería. Tal vez sería de fiar en mejores amigos después de todo.

"No me importa", respondió finalmente en voz baja. El estado de ánimo cambió un poco de lo tópico de antes, pero a Kurt no le importaba. "Su nombre era Elizabeth, y yo la amaba más de lo que mi joven mente pudiera comprender."

Blaine cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido musical de la voz de su amigo. "Elizabeth. Me gusta ese nombre."

Kurt sonrió. "Si. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Yo no tenía muchos amigos mientras crecía... yo era diferente. Al menos eso es lo que me decían todos los días. Pero mamá, ella siempre me abrazo y me leía cada noche... y a veces a mi papá se le olvidaba, estaba agotado después de trabajar doce horas al día... pero cada día, mi mama me decía que me amaba."

Kurt se detuvo un momento, escuchando la respiración suave de Blaine. Esperaba que no fuera por un camino deprimente, porque después de años de llanto, en realidad llegó a un lugar en donde los pensamientos de su madre traían nada más que una sonrisa a su cara. Su amigo le aseguró rápidamente que estaba bien.

"Apuesto a que te parecías a ella," dijo Blaine suavemente. Todas las bromas a las que Kurt estaba acostumbrado, se había ido y una voz llena de sinceridad entro en su oído. "Mismos ojos azules y eso ¿eh?"

"Aww" Kurt susurró en broma, "¡Sabes el color de mis ojos!"

Blaine sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Él sabía el color exacto de los ojos de Kurt. "Son casi tan bonitos como el púrpura."

"Púdrete" dijo Kurt, haciéndolo reír de nuevo. Pronto, ambos se callaron, y Kurt sonrió mientras pensaba en su difunta madre. "Yo me veo un poco como ella, aunque, en su mayoría en los ojos y la nariz Oh, la piel pálida, demasiado, ¿pero ya sabes lo que más extraño?"

Blaine abrió los ojos, mirando el cartel de BMX en la pared frente a él. "¿Qué es?"

"Cada vez que había tenido un mal día o que estaba en uno de esos estados de ánimo, ella cantaba para mí. No puedo recordar las palabras de la canción, pero sé la melodía..." se detuvo a pensar en ello, "De todos modos, cada vez que cantaba esta canción, me calmaba, la mayoría de las veces me quedaba dormido en sus brazos."

Blaine cerró los ojos una vez más, teniendo todo adentro, trató de imaginar la cara de su amigo mientras contaba la historia. Esperaba que sacar todo esto, no alterara a Kurt, pero parecía estar bien si su voz era alguna indicación. Él, en cambio, odiaba hablar sobre la pérdida de su hermana pequeña y su padre. Le dolió mucho. Kurt debe haber notado que no iba a decir nada porque él siguió.

"Ella murió en un accidente de coche cuando tenía 8 años. Eso era, literalmente, la peor cosa que jamás había pasado, y con los años he tenido mi parte en el proceso" aunque lo dijo con una risita, Blaine sabía que lo que fuera a lo que Kurt hacía referencia, no era gracioso. "Puedo recordar un tiempo después, le pregunté a mi padre si podía cantar la canción para mí. Realmente pensé que tal vez me sentiría mejor si pudiera oírla de nuevo. Pero él no cantaba bien en absoluto", el muchacho se echó a reír. Blaine se iluminó con una sonrisa suave, también. "Al principio no quería cantar porque se ponía tan ahogado, y luego me di cuenta que no era un trabajo que viene de papá."

Blaine asintió. "Puedo entender eso. ¿Dices que recuerdas la melodía?" Le preguntó. "¿Puedes cantar para mí?"

Kurt trató de acumular su cerebro, por lo que seguro que él sabía las notas y a dónde fueron. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a tararear. Una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía, y los pensamientos de su madre que lo sujetaban y cantar hizo que el adolescente se sería un poco más cálido. Echaba de menos tanto a su madre.

Blaine escuchó la melodía y suspiró. Kurt sonaba muy bien. Sonaba hermoso para ser completamente honesto. "Eso suena como una versión más lenta del amor del Amado**(1)**."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Es una canción vieja de los Beatles" explicó Blaine con una sonrisa: "No fue lanzada, sin embargo. Pero la melodía es la misma, por lo que tu madre probablemente la desaceleró un poco cuando la cantaba para ti."

Kurt levantó la vista hacia el techo. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Blaine sonrió, confundió un poco. "Um, ¿sí?" Se rió cuando oyó crujir en la otra línea. "¿Estás bien?"

Kurt arrastró el teléfono más cerca de él después de sentarse. "El amor de la persona amada", repitió, mirando hacia abajo en la pantalla, "tuvimos ese disco de vinilo cuando era pequeño. Mi padre tuvo una venta de garaje y se deshizo de él... él me preguntó si yo lo quería, pero yo no sabía que era la canción que ella cantaba"

Blaine sonrió. "Dudo que el disco fuera como la versión de tu madre, de todos modos."

"Es cierto, pero yo podría haberlo tenido todo este tiempo." Se encogió de hombros y se levantó, tomando su teléfono por la habitación y bajó a la cocina mientras hablaba. "Nunca se sabe. Podría haber ayudado."

"Pero no sería especial" añadió Blaine. Se sentó y cogió su portátil "la versión de tu madre era especial. Era específicamente para ti. La versión de los Beatles fue algo escuchado por nadie." Se detuvo un enlace en YouTube y pulso la tecla play. "Aquí, escucha."

Kurt tomó el teléfono en altavoz y lo acercó a su oído al pasar por el refrigerador. Sacó una botella de agua cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, caminando hacia un taburete junto a la isla de la cocina. El tamborileo era optimista y el ritmo de la canción fue rápido. Cuando las palabras se pusieron a cantar, Kurt sonrió porque sí, esas eran los que Elizabeth cantó para él, pero no era lo mismo. Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Una vez más.

"No es especial."

Blaine sonrió. "Lo sé." Cerró el ordenador y lo puso de nuevo en el armario. "¿Que te calmo hasta ahora, sin embargo?"

Kurt tomó un sorbo y se encogió de hombros. "Depende de lo que pase. A veces, el tiempo es el único que puede ayudar a sanar." Se dio cuenta de que su amigo iba a tratar de descifrar las palabras, por lo que siguió antes de que eso suceda "pero en su mayoría, sólo tararear la melodía de esa canción, sentirme a mi mismo, y tratar de no centrarme en la negatividad."

"Hm" dijo Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sonaba como que Kurt estaba dejando fuera una gran parte de la historia. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más, su teléfono sonó y él se echó hacia atrás para comprobar quién era. "Espera" le dijo.

Kurt asintió. "Okay".

Justin estaba en la otra línea y Blaine cambió. "Hey".

"Hey bro" dijo el rubio rápidamente "Escucha, necesito el número de Kurt. ¿Lo tienes?"

Blaine levantó una ceja, sosteniendo la pieza de la boca del auricular en los labios. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, ya sabes" Justin comenzó: "Yo sólo quería programar una sesión para distinguirno. Me perdí la oportunidad antes, ¿Qué crees, Blaine? Tengo que hablar con él."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Espera. Él está en la otra línea."

Justin no respondió de inmediato y Blaine pensó que se cortó. "¿Oh es él?"

"Si." Blaine cambio las líneas conmutadas de nuevo y habló. "¿Kurt?"

"¿Hm?" el chico de ojos azules respondió, ahora mirando a la pintura fea de un árbol sin fruto en la pared de la sala de estar.

"Justin quiere tu número por alguna razón. ¿Está bien darselo?"

Kurt sonrió. "Bien. Tal vez quiera programar una sesión para distinguir."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Kurt".

"Claro. No tienes que preguntar. Él es mi amigo, también."

El adolescente zumbaba como una respuesta y cambió a la llamada de Justin. "Yo te enviaré un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" dijo Justin antes de colgar. Blaine se preguntó qué demonios iba a hacer, pero no llegó a preguntar porque el muchacho había terminado rápidamente la llamada. Él negó con la cabeza y cambió de nuevo a Kurt.

"Kurt".

"Estoy aquí" dijo el muchacho. "¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine comenzó un texto con la información de contacto de Kurt a su amigo mientras hablaba. "No mucho. Hambriento. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?"

Kurt terminó tragándose su agua mientras yacía en el sofá. "¿Ahora?"

Blaine sonrió obviamente. "Sí, Kurt. Ahora. Tengo un 4 ruedas**(2)**. Puedo recogerte como en cinco minutos. Quiero decir después de que me pusiera los pantalones y lo que sea."

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ponerse los pantalones podría ayudar. "Así que te he explicado antes que mi papa sospecha de mi relación contigo, y ¿piensas que es una buena idea venir a recogerme en tu vehículo todo terreno para que podamos salir a hurtadillas?"

Blaine se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. "Sí. Sé que quieres montarlo, Kurt." La seductora voz regresó en toda regla y Kurt puso su mano sobre su cara.

"Dios mío"

"Así que voy a estar en unos pocos" dijo Blaine, tratando de no reírse mientras sacaba un par de pantalones. Él se rió bastante fácil, sin embargo. "Estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. No podía creer las cosas en las que se metia con este chico. "Lo que sea."

Blaine sonrió. "Hasta pronto".

Kurt sonrió también, y colgó el teléfono. En silencio, subió las escaleras con la esperanza de que su padre se quedara dormido durante las próximas horas o así, y se fue a su habitación. Era la una y media en este momento de todos modos. Burt podría no exactamente hacer la revision en él durante la noche.

Cuando se decidió por un sencillo jean de color azul oscuro y un camiseta cuello V negra, Kurt escuchó su teléfono vibrar y se acercó a el.

_**Kurt bb soy Jus. El chico salvavidas esta triste porque tuviste que irte y él quiere tu número. ¿Está bien si tal vez se lo dé? :) –J **_

Kurt sonrió, mirando el teléfono. Sacó con cuidado la camisa por la cabeza antes de responder.

_**Claro. Todavía voy a hacerte daño sin embargo. A todos ustedes. –Kurt**_

_**Jeffy dice que nos amas demasiado como para hacernos daño. –J **_

Kurt rodo los ojos en el mensaje con una sonrisa. Se guardó el teléfono y cogió su cartera. Después de caer en un par de chanclas oscuras de Brasil, oyó el desagradable y molesto bocinazo que proviene del frente de su casa. El muchacho miró por la ventana y vio el 4 ruedas de Blaine aparcado en la calle, El adolescente sin camisa presionando el claxon varias veces de un modo que estaba seguro de despertar a toda la cuadra. Kurt maldijo y apagó su lámpara, corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta y miró a Blaine, el muchacho sonrió y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Hola. No desperté a papá, ¿verdad?"

Kurt cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba aparcado Blaine. "Juegas demasiado. Él me habría molido todo el verano por esto."

Blaine sonrió. "Creo que estás siendo tan dramático. Ven aquí, sube." Le guiñó un ojo, palmeando el espacio detrás de él. Los ojos de Kurt dejaron los de oro de Blaine y viajaron hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo. Él era bastante musculoso, y tenía un par de pantalones de chándal negro Adidas como a la entrenadora Sylvester le gustaba llevar. Blaine los llevaba mucho mejor, para ser honesto.

"Te podrías haber puesto una camisa."

Blaine se deslizó hacia adelante en la ATV azul marino, acelerando el motor. "Podría haberlo hecho. Date prisa, quiero comida."

Kurt suspiró caminando más y subiendo a la ATV. Puso las manos en la cintura de Blaine sin apretar y el chico sonrió, cogiéndolo hacia abajo y tirando de su amigo más cerca. Sus manos tomaron las de Kurt y las envolvieron alrededor de su abdomen, sus músculos se contrajeron con el toque suave. Ambos se tensaron, pero Blaine se relajó un poco, tomando la mano del nuevo chico contra él.

Kurt se humedeció los labios y trató de no pensar demasiado en esto. Los amigos hacían estas cosas todo el tiempo. Blaine, sin embargo, miró los dedos de Kurt atados al alrededor de su cuerpo unos segundos más. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia arriba, llegando detrás de él y arrastrando a Kurt cerca por los muslos. Cuando estaban casi a ras juntos, ambos se rieron un poco nerviosos, y Blaine desabrochó el casco de las barras de control, girando un poco hacia atrás para colocarlo sobre la cabeza de Kurt. El muchacho le dio una mirada y Blaine sonrió, frente a frente una vez más.

"¿Listo para montar?"

Kurt se movió un poco más cerca y asintió con la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. El mayor levantó el pie del freno y suelto la palanca, que despegaba de la cuadra. Kurt enserio esperaba que el ruido no se despertaría a su padre, al pasar veloces por el barrio.

**-K&B-**

"¿Y estás seguro de que no está saliendo con Blaine?" José volvió a preguntar. Miró a Nick que estaba mirando a Jeff que estaba mirando a Justin, quien le dirigió una mirada que no podía entender. José miró los troncos verdes y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Eso es un no?"

Justin sacó su teléfono celular y se encogió de hombros a Nick. "Quiero decir... Blaine es hetero. Él saca a las chicas."

José asintió. "Yo también lo creía."

"¿No crees en eso ahora?" Jeff preguntó con curiosidad, mirando por encima al Latino frente a él. El chico se encogió de hombros.

"Definitivamente estaba celoso cuando vino por aquí antes. Sé que por la forma en que me miró, no quiere que hable con Kurt."

Nick se quedó callado, mirando como la playa quedaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo había un grupo a la izquierda, al lado de donde él estaba.

"Es una especie de protector con él" añadió Justin. "Son cercanos, ¿sabes? Y además" miró a su teléfono celular y se detuvo en el mensaje, "Kurt no me daría permiso para darte su número si estuviera con Blaine." sonrió cuando los ojos de José se abrieron.

"¿En serio?"

Justin asintió.

Nick se puso de pie y se estiró, dándose palmaditas a sí mismo libre de arena. Miró a José tomar el número de Kurt y luego a Jeff, que estaba sonriendo a lo siguiente que dijo Justin.

"Si Kurt está a la altura de tratar de hacernos daño, estoy empujándolos hacia adelante a ustedes primero."

"Será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que mi madre se asuste" Nick les dijo. Miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las 2 de la mañana. "Y tenemos que levantarnos temprano para practicar."

Jeff asintió, chocando la mano con José antes de levantarse. "Si. Deberíamos irnos. Fue agradable conocerte, amigo."

José sonrió y guardo su teléfono. "Gracias por la ayuda. Probablemente no habrían tenido las pelotas para hablar con él por mi cuenta."

Justin sonrió, doblando su toalla de playa. "Nos debes una".

Cuando sonrió el apuesto dominicano, saludando y caminar fuera, los chicos le dieron un adiós inclinación de la cabeza. Nick se marchó primero; las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras que Jeff siguió detrás con el monopatín en la mano. Justin despeinó sus cabellos rubios, bostezando ruidosamente.

"¿Realmente crees que Kurt nos hará daño?" Se preguntó. Jeff asintió con la cabeza, sí como respuesta, y Justin aceptó lo inevitable. La mente de Nick estaba en otro lugar, sin embargo. Sacó su teléfono Android y lo contestó, explicando a su novia que la llamaría tan pronto como llega.

El grupo se acercó un poco más en silencio hasta que llegaron al paseo marítimo. Jeff dejó caer su tabla y se puso encima de ella, girando lentamente junto a sus amigos.

"Eso me han dicho que habrá olas asesinas mañana" dijo Justin, tratando de hacer conversación. "No he estado navegando en demasiado tiempo."

Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Yo tampoco"

Jeff compartió una mirada con el adolescente más alto junto a él. Justin se encogió de hombros. "¿Nick?" Preguntó Jeff.

El muchacho se giró a mirarlos. "¿Eh?"

"¿Estás bien, hermano?"

Nick asintió con aire ausente. "Si. Estaba pensando acerca de lo que él chico salvavidas dijo antes. Sé que le gusta Ohio y todo... pero yo no lo sé."

Justin le dio a su amigo una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué no sabes?"

"¿Qué estás pensando de lo que dijo?" Jeff preguntó además.

Nick se frotó la nuca de su cuello. "En la parte de 'Blaine ser celoso'. Sé cuándo a mi mejor amigo le gusta alguien. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos ocho años."

Jeff levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "Bueno, sí, a Blaine le gusta. Ohio es cool... pero Blaine no es gay"

Justin se quedó tranquilo, a favor de escuchar a Nick cuando iba con esto.

"No voy a etiquetar. Sólo digo que sé que cuando mi amigo le gusta alguien. Los observé en la toalla antes, y vi cómo Blaine lo miró. Eso es todo lo que digo."

Justin bajó los escalones del paseo marítimo después de Nick. "Los cogí a ellos abrazados antes. Bueno, ellos estaban dormidos, pero estaban muy... cómodos."

Nick se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros. "Yo podría estar mirando demasiado en ello."

Jeff cogió su patineta y camino con ellos. "Digamos que a Blaine, en efecto, le gusta Kurt, y él viniera a ti y te lo dijera" Nick miró hacia el suelo mientras escuchaba, "¿Qué le dirías?" preguntó el skater. Él moreno negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es poco probable hipotéticamente. A Blaine realmente no le gusta decirle las cosas a la gente. Las muestra."

"Yo le apoyo." Justin dijo rápidamente. Jeff lo miró. "Yo estaría confundido, pero yo lo apoyaria."

"Yo también lo haría" añadió Nick. "Y si eso es lo que Kurt quiere, yo estaría feliz por los dos. Probablemente estamos yendo demasiado lejos de nosotros mismos, sin embargo." Se giró hacia su bloque y se detuvo por lo que sus amigos podían ir por caminos separados. "Puedo estar mirando demasiado en ello, como he dicho."

Justin se encogió de hombros, jugando con la toalla de rayas en la mano. "No lo sé. Conoce a tu chico bastante bien." Jeff asintió con la cabeza. Nick sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia su lugar.

"Yo los veré en la mañana."

"Hasta más tarde, amigo."

"Hasta más tarde"

Jeff patinó con Justin cerca, y Nick se retiró a su casa. Él no quería despertar todo lo que no era cierto, pero el muchacho honestamente sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. No me sorprendería si los dos estuvieran juntos en estos momentos.

**-K&B-**

"¿Qué debería tomar?"

Blaine pasó rozando el menú. "Prueba la tortilla de espinacas; es un orgasmo total para la lengua."

"¿A las 2 de la mañana?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa. Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Kurt se había quitado el casco y él pensó que el chico veía adorable con el pelo desordenado, mientras estaban sentados en su mesa de la esquina en Layla's Diner. Por lo general, él y los chicos toman la gran mesa cerca de la parte de atrás, pero ahora eran apenas ellos dos. Miró el menú y habló.

"Nunca es un mal momento para la comida de desayuno. Prueba las tortitas con trocitos de chocolate, también."

Kurt miró también y negó con la cabeza. "Esa es una combinación extraña."

"No las he probado todavía." Blaine le dijo, sonriendo a su amigo. Sus piernas se tocaron debajo de la mesa y Kurt descanso el pie en la parte superior de la zapatilla de deporte de Blaine, ni siquiera pensándolo dos veces. "¿Qué es lo que se suele tomar?"

El ciclista se encogió de hombros. "Yo no tengo una costumbre, para ser honesto, pero que nunca puede ir mal con el club de pavo."

Kurt asintió, cerrando su menú. "Tomare lo que sea que tomes."

Blaine sonrió. "Eso funcionará. Prometo que te va a encantar."

La camarera se acercó un par de minutos más tarde. Blaine pidió dos limonadas y dos órdenes de hamburguesas rellenas con queso cheddar y tocino, rociadas con rancho y salsa de barbacoa con una guarnición de papas fritas. Ignoró la mirada que Kurt le daba y le sonrió a la camarera, aunque él la ignoraba cuando ella se demoró un poco más de lo que necesitaba. Girando hacia Kurt, él puso su iPhone sobre la mesa y juntó las manos.

"¿Cómo suena el cheesecake de frambuesa para el postre?"

Kurt finalmente cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza. "Dudo de que pueda terminar la cena, Blaine. ¿Dónde pones todo? Eres tan pequeño."

"No lo soy."

Kurt le sacó la lengua cuando la camarera volvió, colocando sus bebidas abajo. Ella sonrió a Blaine antes de volver, y Kurt la miró irse con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ella no podría ser más evidente."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Ella no es importante. ¿Quieres conducir de vuelta?"

Kurt tomó un sorbo, sonriendo ante la idea. "¿Me dejarías?"

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó y llegó para tomarlo del bolsillo. Vio un número desconocido y pulso Seleccionar para ver el mensaje.

_**Es tarde y probablemente estés dormido, pero sólo quería decir que fue un placer conocerte, Kurt. Ojalá hubiéramos podido hablar más, pero tal vez pueda verte más tarde. Ten una buena noche. –José**_

Blaine miró que Kurt sonríe bajando su teléfono mientras se sentaba hacia atrás contra los asientos. El muchacho comenzó a escribir una respuesta. "¿Ese es Cameron?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y miró a Blaine. "No es Chandler, no. Es José."

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del ciclista por completo. Kurt se dio cuenta, ya que lo miro a los ojos.

"Yo no sabía que le diste tu número."

Kurt no contuvo de responder por ahora ya que la camarera regresó de nuevo con una jarra de limonada que ninguno ordeno. Ella sonrió a Blaine y la puso abajo, caminando lentamente fuera una vez más. "No lo hice."

Blaine asintió, sus ojos aún pegados uno en el otro. "Eso es raro. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?"

"Justin se lo dio a él." Él fue el primero en romper el contacto visual mientras se agachaba para coger su teléfono. "Él dice que deseaba que hubiéramos podido hablar un poco más y que quiere que nos veamos luego. ¿Qué debo decir?"

Blaine apartó la mirada de Kurt, hacia abajo a su vaso. "Tu decides".

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, y Blaine tomó un sorbo, añadiendo un poco de azúcar a su bebida. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Kurt a escribir y luego guardo su teléfono. Se quedó en silencio y Blaine encorvado un poco más bajo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Kurt le sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas en la pierna con el pie debajo de la mesa.

"Basta."

Blaine miró alrededor del pequeño restaurante y se encogió de hombros. "¿Basta de qué?"

"Estar molesto."

"No estoy molesto."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Bueno."

Blaine lo miró y Kurt tomo la paja a los labios, sonriendo al muchacho mientras bebía. Un par de personas se acercaron al mostrador ya que los dos se miraron. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que si nos detenemos en la playa, yo digo hola." Sonrió cuando Blaine miró a la mesa. "Si eso está bien con mi inexplicablemente molesto amigo que dijo que podía ir a la playa de todos modos"

"Te dije que no me gustaba. Eso es todo."

Kurt sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa, jugando con las cuentas de la pulsera del adolescente. "Así que estábamos hablando, no estamos tratando de engancharnos".

La camarera regresó con su comida y colocando los platos en el frente de cada chico. Kurt sonrió y le dio las gracias, la mirada fija en la gran comida frente a él. La hamburguesa ocupaba la mayor parte del plato. "Jesús".

Blaine tomó la hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco sin dudarlo. El queso brotó y Kurt lo miró con asombro. En serio, ¿Dónde ponía todo?

"¿De qué estás espeggrandoo?" la adolescente de pelo rizado murmuró con la boca llena de hamburguesa. "Come".

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sostuvo una fritura en los labios. Él le dio un mordisco, mirando constantemente a su amigo. Comieron en silencio, y Kurt logró soportar algo de la forma masiva enorme hamburguesa en el plato antes de que la cuenta llegara. Él no tenía mucho apetito de todos modos; él sólo vino a acompañar al inusualmente tranquilo Blaine sentado frente a él. El muchacho sacó unos billetes y lo puso sobre la mesa antes de levantarse. Él tiró de la cintura de sus pantalones para que se colocaran más apropiadamente en la cintura, y le tendió la mano.

"Vamos a salir de aquí."

Kurt se deslizó en el asiento y tomó la mano de Blaine, lo que permite al chico abrir el camino hacia el ATV. Se quedaron afuera y Blaine se sentó, mirando a su amigo.

"No vas a cancelar nuestros planes, ¿verdad?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "No, no lo voy a hacer."

Blaine asintió. "Voy a pasar por mi casa a buscar algunas cosas para el fin de semana. ¿Te importa?"

"No," Kurt se ató el casco y esperó a que Blaine se subiera en la 4 ruedas correctamente. "Vámonos."

Blaine lo puso en marcha y se relajó cuando Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Aceleró el motor un par de veces y se alejó.

**-K&B-**

"Pero los chicos de mi división son siempre bastante rudos" Jeff patinó por delante del grupo a través de la zona tranquila, mientras hablaba, "¿te acuerdas de ese chico de Condado de Orange? Es un asesino."

"Asesino o no, todavía le pateas el culo." Justin dijo despreocupadamente. Se giró hacia Blaine que viajaba detrás de ellos en voz baja; lejos de buscar en su rostro que había estado usando casi desde que lo recogió. Nick se levantó de su casa esa mañana con ojos tan brillante como siempre. Justin miró a su amigo desinteresado de pelo rizado, a Nick, y éste le dio un guiño de complicidad. Jeff estaba delante de ellos, haciendo casualmente trucos mientras pensaba en los preliminares que vienen. Tomó la tabla con su pie hacia atrás y le dio la vuelta 180 grados, terminó con el aterrizaje perfecto, y se giró hacia sus amigos.

"Fue decente... Blaine, ¿estás bien, bro?" preguntó después de notar que el por lo general, desagradable, chico adorable, había estado tranquilo en los últimos diez minutos. Blaine negó con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Huh? Oh sí, sí estoy bien. Lo siento... cansado."

Nick pedaleó a paso de Blaine para que estuvieran al lado del otro. "¿Cómo puedes estar cansado? Tú y Kurt dejaron la playa horas antes que todos nosotros anoche."

Blaine se humedeció los labios con aire ausente en el pensamiento de Kurt. Pensamientos de Kurt... eso fue en parte la razón por la que tuvo una noche de mierda. Su mente seguía viajando de vuelta a su nuevo amigo y el tiempo que pasaron juntos después de parar en el restaurante. Se detuvieron en la casa de la playa y guardaron algunas cosas para llevar a donde su tía y su tío, y luego pasaron el rato en su sofá por un tiempo, casualmente hablando de pequeñas cosas. Eso se convirtió en hablar hasta quedarse dormidos, que se convirtió en Kurt golpeándolo por dejarlo caer dormido, para empezar. Él tuvo todo el "si mi padre se entera de que escapé' discurso. Ambos llegaron a Alden y Canady para cuando el sol estaba a punto de levantarse, y Blaine estaciono el vehículo todo terreno en el patio trasero de su tío. Sonrió cuando Kurt lo abrazó y miró al muchacho con voz cansada antes de retirarse a su casa. Cuando él se coló en la casa de Don, silenciosamente de puntillas por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados. Por supuesto, su mente no le dejaba descansar; de vuelta a las carreras ahora que estaba solo. Y luego fue Mikey saltando en su cama, el chico de pelo rubio y rizado tratando de luchar cuando su primo mayor, finalmente, consiguió dormir un poco. Así que había sido un infierno de un día.

"Yo no pude dormir mucho, sin embargo" él dijo. "Sólo, una de esas noches."

Los chicos asintieron, no antes de compartir una mirada. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Kurt uno o dos minutos más tarde y encontraron tanto el tío de Blaine y a un tipo con una gorra de béisbol de ala doblada hacia fuera el frente, mirando bajo el capó de un viejo Cadillac. Los hombres miraron hacia arriba. Don con una sonrisa y un saludo a los chicos de nudillo que llegó a amar a lo largo de los años; y Burt con una mirada confusa. Reconoció a Blaine, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

Justin apoyó la bicicleta contra la valla de la residencia Hummel. Blaine y Nick hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Jeff se aferró a su tabla. Ellos sonrieron y Blaine entró en el patio haciendo un gesto hacia Burt.

"Este es el padre de Kurt, muchachos. Burt Hummel." Burt miró a Blaine y a los chicos de pie delante de su patio. "El Sr. Hummel, estos son mis amigos de Nick, Jeff, y Justin." Se refirió a cada uno y se proporcionaron un gesto amistoso. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba las manos grasientas en un pequeño trapo.

"¿Esta Ohio arrida?" Preguntó Jeff, acercándose a Blaine. Burt levantó una ceja, como hizo Don, y Nick sonrió mientras entraba en el espacio también.

"Kurt, que quiere decir."

Burt asintió y señaló hacia la casa. "Él está en su cuarto."

Blaine se dio cuenta de los ojos del hombre sobre él como en sus amigos cuando dijeron gracias y entraron. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió detrás de ellos, en la casa subió las escaleras.

Don sonrió y giró a mirar bajo el capó. "Dios bendiga a su hijo por tener la tolerancia para soportar a mi sobrino y sus amigos."

Burt miró al hombre de cabello oscuro a su lado cuando Don subió las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. "¿Cómo son? Kurt no funcionó exactamente con un grupo como ese en el este."

"Oh, son buenos chicos." Don le dijo. Sonrió ante la mirada convencido de Burt. "Son muy buenos. Apenas un manojo salvaje. Kurt les mantendrá bajo control, estoy seguro."

Burt sonrió, sacudiendo su trapo por encima del hombro.

**-K&B-**

"Espero que no estuvieras bromeando acerca de ser capaz de ir, Kurt Hummel." Rachel dijo a la webcam. Ella, Mercedes y Tina estaban todos en pijama, ya que hicieron su fiesta de pijamas en las casa de Rachel, y las tres estaban tan contentos de hablar con su ex club Glee y amigo. "Después de que Mercedes nos dijo, nos dijo a todos! Usted tiene que estar allí."

Kurt sonrió cansadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza al oír las palabras de la chica.

"Ella no está jugando, Kurt. Nosotros te encontraremos y te haremos daño si no llegas a los Nacionales."

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras se frotaba en la nuca de su cuello. Era demasiado pronto y estaba demasiado cansado para ser amenazado de esta manera. "Voy a estar allí. Un par de amigos y yo estamos tomando un viaje a Nueva York el próximo fin de semana, sólo para verlos actuar. Yo no bromeo con eso, Rachel. Las extraño maldita-"

"¿Qué amigos?" Tina preguntó con curiosidad. Mercedes tiene la pinta 'suelta todo' y Rachel parecía un poco confundida.

Kurt suspiró y comenzó a explicar. "Mi amigo Blaine es el que nos sugirió ir y Jeff dijo que le encantaría acompañarnos. Va a la escuela a la que estoy esperando entrar"

"¿Chicos?" Mercedes hablo. Ella miró a la pantalla del ordenador a los presentes en la habitación con ella, Rachel y Tina regresó con sonrisas vertiginosos.

"¿Chicas?" Justin preguntó mientras los cuatro entraron en la sala, mirando a la pantalla del portátil en el que Kurt estaba en el chat de la web. Nick sonrió cuando Kurt giró la cabeza para ver quién entraba, y les entregó un suspiro exasperado que estaba seguro de que el chico le daría cada vez que los veía. Esto fue sólo el día 2. Sin previo aviso, Justin, Nick y Jeff fueron a la mesa de la computadora, y Jeff casi golpeó al adolescente de ojos azules fuera de su asiento. Los tres luego sonrieron a la cámara web, no tan tímidamente saludando a las chicas al extremo opuesto del chat.

Kurt se puso de pie y dejó a Jeff quien fue malditamente cerca de su regazo, lleve el asiento. "Rachel, Tina, Mercedes," miró a las caras sonrientes de los perversos en su habitación, y luego a los confundidos, pero curiosos de los de la pantalla "Conozcan a Jeff, Nick, y Justin. Éste" él puso una mano en el hombro de Jeff "va a venir a Nueva York conmigo."

"Hola chicas" dijo Jeff, moviendo las cejas. Rachel entró inmediatamente en un juego de 20 preguntas, y Justin comenzó por contéstalas que él era el único soltero, aunque nadie le preguntó eso en absoluto. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine no había entrado con el grupo, pero cuando él se apartó de la computadora, vio que se había equivocado. Blaine estaba de pie en el armario con una suave sonrisa, un pañuelo estampado de lavanda que perteneció a Kurt envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. El nativo de Ohio sonrió y se alejó del grupo, alrededor de la cama, de vuelta al adolescente de pelo rizado.

"Así que encontraste una camisa."

Blaine sonrió. "Lo hice. Siento decepcionarte, cariño." Cuando Kurt se burló y se movió un poco más cerca, él apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. "Estoy agotado, sin embargo."

Kurt asintió. "Tú y yo. No más llamadas telefónicas y viajes por carretera después de la medianoche."

Blaine sonrió, cogiendo la cabeza de Kurt y mirando a los ojos. "Te estás tomando esto un poco demasiado, ¿no crees?"

"No, en absoluto," Kurt giró el cuerpo para apoyarse en la cómoda con Blaine. Ambos miraron a Justin trabaja su magia con las chicas y negaron con la cabeza. "Hay un largo día por delante y deberías haber estado bien descansado. No podemos arriesgarnos a otra caída, ahora ¿podemos?"

Blaine sonrió, contento de saber Kurt le importaba. "Voy a estar bien. Vamos a la cafetería antes de ir a la pista de patinaje. Nick invita" Nick se burlaba donde él se arrodilló delante de escritorio de la computadora de Kurt y Kurt se rió.

"Todavía estoy lleno de antes."

"Difícilmente se comiste" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Comiste suficiente por los dos" bromeó Kurt, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine. El ciclista le revolvió el cabello de color marrón con una sonrisa y Kurt lo amenazo con todo lo que amaba.

"Lo que sea. ¿Listo para acompañarnos o quieres dormir un poco más?"

Kurt estiró los brazos hacia adelante y rodó su cuello. Blaine miró la piel que quedó expuesta por encima de su línea de la cintura cuando Kurt se inclinó para conseguir sus zapatos. "Probablemente estaré divertido por mi incesante bostezo, pero puede ser que también los acompañe. El sueño es para los débiles" dijo con una sonrisa afectada y se dejó caer en su cama. Blaine miró que el muchacho se puso un par de Vans que hacían juego con el polo de coral que llevaba. Los pantalones cortos que tenía llevaban bordados de ballenas, y Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt cogió su loción bronceadora y empezó a enjabonarse.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y continuó frotando la loción en sus espinillas.

"¿Les gustan los chicos surfistas?" Preguntó Justin, sonriendo a las niñas risueñas - las chicas risueñas que tenían novios. Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el espejo donde Blaine se levantó. Se miró en él y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Blaine miró hacia abajo y Kurt se mordió los labios en una sonrisa.

"Puedo decir que estás mirando mi culo."

Blaine sonrió y miró hacia arriba. "Aguafiestas". Se alejó y fue a donde sus amigos y se inclinó hacia abajo para que pudiera ver a las chicas en la pantalla. La asiática dejó de hablar cuando entró en su línea de visión, y todas ellas dijeron hola.

"Soy Blaine" dijo, jugando con el pañuelo en sus manos. "Supongo que las veré correctamente a todas ¿el próximo fin de semana?"

"Ese es el plan" dijo la misma chica con una sonrisa. Blaine sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Nick y Jeff en el hombro. "Tenemos que irnos. Pueden acosar a las amigas de Kurt después."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Justin preguntó con un guiño a la cámara. Las chicas sonrieron.

"Promesa", respondió. Todos se despidieron y gritaban que Kurt texteara, y el chico peinaba su cabello y prometió que lo haría. Con eso, Jeff se levantó y se estiró dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a sus amigos.

"Voy a traer a Victoria con nosotros la próxima semana."

Todos ronronearon y Jeff rodó sus ojos. Kurt sonrió, rociar el cabello un poco para luego enfrentarlos.

"Supongo que ¿Victoria es tu novia?"

Jeff sonrió con un gesto. "Puedes conocer a ella más tarde. Ella viene a la playa."

Con la mención de la playa, Blaine recordaba que José estaría alrededor y rodo los ojos. Él en serio, no le gustaba ese tipo. "Vamos a salir de aquí antes de que el parque se llene de gente."

"Por supuesto, amigo," Justin se puso su camisa de nuevo y Kurt hizo un buen trabajo en ocultar su decepción antes de que todos salieran de la habitación. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y su amigo se rió en su oído después de ponerse su mochila.

Cuando salieron al exterior, Kurt saludó a su jefe y se detuvo a mirar debajo del coche con los dos hombres. Sus amigos se alejaron para conseguir sus bicicletas y poner sus mochilas mientras que Kurt se giró hacia su padre.

"Vas a estar aquí hoy, ¿verdad?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. "¿A dónde te diriges?"

"Nosotros vamos a estar en el parque y en los alrededores de la playa. No te olvide que el técnico de cable viene alrededor de las 12."

Burt asintió. "Mantén tu teléfono, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt asintió. "Nos vemos papá. Más tarde, Don."

"Que se diviertan, Kurt." Él sonrió al niño caminar fuera y recordó que tenía algo que decirle a su sobrino: "Oh, Blaine."

El adolescente estaba riendo de algo Jeff dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta, con la camisa de rayas rojas y negro algo que recuerda a Freddy Krueger. "¿Sí, tío?"

"Voy a llevar a Michael a el parque a las 2. Pam y yo tenemos recados que hacer."

Blaine suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ahora tendría que tener un niño de 4 años y tratar de practicar. Dulce.

Burt miró al grupo como Kurt se reía con los chicos. Él tomó el casco de Blaine de donde fue conectado a las barras de la manija y se lo puso, sonriendo a algo que el adolescente dijo. Burt les observaba de cerca, pero Blaine comenzó a pedalear antes de que pudiera obtener una buena lectura. Kurt se puso de pie sobre los tacos de la bicicleta de Nick y el muchacho siguió fuera por detrás del resto de ellos. No se giró de nuevo hacia Donald hasta que los muchachos estaban completamente fuera de la vista.

Don dio a su viejo amigo una cálida sonrisa. "Bien por Kurt, Burt. Son muy buenos chicos."

Burt asintió. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

El hombre volvió su atención a debajo de la capota donde retomó un poco de pulido. "Por supuesto."

"Su sobrino, Blaine... ¿es gay?"

Don miró hacia arriba con una expresión curiosa. "No... Quiero decir, si lo es, yo definitivamente no lo sé. Ha tenido novias un par de veces y por lo que lo atrapé haciendo, puedo decir honestamente que dudo que él es." Burt sonrió; feliz de que no tener que pasar por eso con Kurt. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Burt negó con la cabeza a Don, pensando en la noche anterior. "Acabo de encontrar su relación con mi hijo... diferente. Diferente de lo que es con los otros chicos con los que se presentó en este momento." Don asintió y esperó a que el hombre reanudara. "Kurt me dice que es heterosexual, pero después de ese abrazo, vi que se abrazan anoche, no sé lo rápido que este de creer."

Don sólo miró a su amigo en respuesta. Vio una expresión de genuina preocupación en la cara de Burt que no tenía dudas de lo enfocado que era con su hijo. Blaine era un montón de cosas, pero no tenía mala voluntad con nadie. "Yo no quiero decir que lo has visto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque yo no lo vi, pero Blaine es un buen chico. Kurt está muy bien."

"Yo no quiero que tenga el corazón roto, Donnie. Está pasando por tanto"

"Sé que es un hecho que no sea el tipo de chico que mi sobrino es." Don prometió. Saludó a un vecino que paseaba por el antes de enfrentarse a Burt nuevo. "Él se queda conmigo este fin de semana, así que voy a tener una charla con él. Pero te puedo asegurar que él no le haría daño intencionadamente a tu hijo"

"No estoy diciendo que fuera a suceder intencionalmente" Burt le dijo. Se detuvo y tiró del dobladillo de su camiseta. "Te puedo decir que es un buen chico, Don, y confía en mí que estoy feliz de los amigos que Kurt ha encontrado tan rápido. Nos hemos mudado y he tenido que llevarlo lejos de la gente que amaba... No quiero que se derrumbe de nuevo. "

Don se quitó las gafas cuando él asintió con la cabeza, limpiando sus lentes. Podía entender la preocupación del hombre. Se imaginó que estaría protector sobre su niño comenzara a salir, no importa quién fuera. "Voy a hablar con él, Burt."

**-K&B-**

"Mira lo que trajo el gato" David bromeó. Él era el camarero en Layla's durante el turno del día y veían casi todas las mañanas a su amigo. Jeff se giró hacia él cuando él se acercó a su mesa y sonrió.

"Era cuestión de tiempo, Thompson. Aliméntanos."

David sacó su lápiz detrás de la oreja mientras escribía lo que él sabía que el grupo ordenaría. "A que no adivinas-oh, hola", sonrió y le tendió la mano a Kurt. Blaine, que estaba sentado frente a él, los presento a los dos.

"David, éste es nuestro nuevo amigo Kurt. Él es de Lima, Ohio. Kurt, nuestro amigo David. Solía ser genial, pero ahora él trabaja todo el tiempo."

Kurt sonrió. "Encantado de conocerte, David."

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, "y yo todavía cool, sólo tengo que pagar la matrícula de Agosto. ¿Es McQueen lo que llevas puesto?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, y luego se pusieron muy delgados. "Sí, vintage de la línea de primavera de 1992. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Justin golpeo su cara. "Hay dos de ellos." Blaine y Nick se rieron cuando David golpeó al rubio con su bloc de notas, y Jeff con un puchero; sólo estaba interesado en la comida en este punto.

"Sólo porque trabajo aquí no significa que no pueda volar." Él sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su jefe estaba en la parte de atrás. "Mira lo que acabo de encontrar en línea."

Kurt tomó el teléfono y su boca, literalmente, cayó ante la imagen. "¿Son los de Jimmy Choo de-?"

"Sip" David no necesita ni siquiera a que terminara, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "He estado en la búsqueda de esos chicos malos desde que tenía 16."

"Me di por vencido en la búsqueda de ellos" dijo Kurt, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

"Espero que renuncies en la búsqueda de propinas, David, porque no la vas a obtener si no tengo mi desayuno en cinco minutos." Jeff dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y el grupo se echó a reír. Blaine sonrió, mirando a Kurt con la mano en el teléfono celular de vuelta otra vez.

"Probablemente deberías alimentarlo."

David asintió con la cabeza: "Ya vuelvo. ¿Qué te sirvo, sin embargo?"

"Oh," Kurt se encogió de hombros y miró a su menú de nuevo. "Voy a probar la tortilla de espinacas, Blaine me habló de ella" Él sonrió y Blaine lo miró con un gesto de aprobación.

"Cool" David escribió y se fue. "Vuelvo en un rato."

"¿Así que me han reemplazado como mejor amigo?" Blaine le preguntó con una sonrisa. Kurt asintió y el chico frunció el ceño antes de caer de forma espectacular con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Nick les sonrió antes de sacar su teléfono celular. "Está bromeando, Blaine. Eres insustituible, como Beyoncé."

Kurt distraídamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Blaine, donde el chico descansaba sobre la mesa. "Exactamente lo que dijo Nick. Así que... mientras los tengo aquí, ¿podemos hablar del viaje a Los Ángeles del miércoles? ¿Habrá tiempo para hacer turismo después de las competencias?"

Justin miró a Blaine que parecía estar disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo Kurt. "Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, hermano."

"Creo que hay que hacer algo que nos ponga en TMZ." Jeff dijo pensativo.

Nick sonrió. "¿Dónde está lo que quieres ver, Ohio?"

"Casi en todas partes", respondió, "pero sin duda el paseo de la fama." Bajó la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo por un segundo, pero el gruñido molesto de Blaine le hizo saber que no era de agradecer, por lo que continuó con una sonrisa. "Pero pasear por Hollywood Boulevard probablemente cubre todas las partes que yo quiero estar."

David caminaba en otra mesa y sonrió a Kurt y la aparente esponjosidad de Blaine. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Nick negó con la cabeza, así que no lo hizo. Jeff se perdió por completo y trajo su comida.

"Está llegando, relájate." El muchacho le dijo. Kurt sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de su nuevo amigo con impresionante e impecable gusto de la moda estaba de vuelta.

"¿En cuánto están estos Choo?" cuestionó. Su padre se quejaba de comprarle otro par de zapatos, pero los padres saben ¿de todos modos?

"Más de lo que debería estar pasando cuando se supone que debo estar ahorrando para la escuela", bromeó. "Son como $500. Pero" sacó su teléfono celular nuevo, doble control para su jefe, "Los de Salvatore Ferragamo son un poco más asequibles."

Kurt hizo un mohín, parando su masaje de cuero cabelludo de Blaine y alcanzando el teléfono. "Eso sería de sedimentación. Estos no son los clásicos y no se pasan años en busqueda de ellos." Blaine se acercó y agarró una de las manos del chico, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia la cabeza. Kurt rodó los ojos, pero reanudó pasando los dedos por los rizos. Jeff levantó una ceja y Nick le dio un codazo antes de decir algo ridículo. "Uno no quiere conformarse, David."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, lo sé. Mi necesidad de un título esta, sin duda, jugando con mi necesidad de ropa de diseño."

Justin sonrió. "Es por eso que no voy a la universidad."

"No vas a la universidad porque eres estúpido." Blaine murmuro. Gritó cuando su amigo le dio una patada bastante dura debajo de la mesa.

"Sabes" Jeff comenzó, "perdimos a Peter. Si cierta persona quisiera volver a un determinado deporte y ganar algo de dinero con nosotros, él sería capaz de comprar todos los zapatos que quisiera."

David sonrió. "Yo no tengo tiempo, con el trabajo... pero me preguntaba por qué me vi a Peter aquí con Shane antes."

Los chicos lo miraron; Blaine levantó la cabeza de la mesa. Kurt se dio cuenta de la tensión con la que habló Blaine.

"¿Peter estaba con Shane?"

David asintió. "Lo he dicho que antes, supongo."

Nick asintió también. "Eso hubiera estado bien." Se giró hacia su mejor amigo y Blaine dio a Nick una mirada de complicidad. "Es un maldito traidor, no es que me sorprenda."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y giró a mirar a David. "Deberías totalmente volver y ayudarnos a patearle el culo. Estoy seguro de que podrías ganar mucho más dinero con nosotros que aquí."

David sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es si gano. No he competido desde que estaba en 10º grado, de verdad."

"Apenas se lo suficientemente bueno para cuando comiencen los preliminares y estamos bien", le dijo Nick. Kurt escuchaba, observando al grupo de cerca. Todo esto era confuso. ¿Necesitaban otro miembro para entrar en las competiciones si todos ellos competian individualmente? ¿Cómo funcionaba?

El cocinero tocó la campana señalando que una orden se había salido. David miró hacia atrás y anunció que volvería en breve. "Es lo suyo muchachos. Esperen."

Mientras caminaba lejos, Blaine se relajó un poco y encorvado hacia abajo. "Espero que no vea a Petey. Si lo hago, estoy pateando el culo por puñalearnos por la espalda. Te das cuenta de que probablemente le va a dar toda nuestra rutina a Shane, ¿verdad?"

Justin se rascó con cansancio en la cabeza. "Ya le dejaste una mejilla hinchada ayer, Blaine. Todo lo demás lo podemos manejar en las rampas de la bici."

Kurt se apartó de Justin a Blaine. "¿Lo golpeaste ayer?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. "Necesito un poco de aire. Voy a estar al frente."

Jeff miro a ambos y asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Nick. Todos observaron a Blaine levantarse y caminar alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a la salida de la cafetería. Se puso de pie al frente y respiró hondo, luchando contra la rabia que sentía. Los chicos estaban tomando esto muy a la ligera. Shane era una serpiente.

"¿Estás bien, Sr. BMX?" Preguntó Farrah, caminando con el mismo grupo de chicas con las que básicamente siempre estaba. Blaine miró hacia arriba y les sonrió antes de enfrentarse a la chica de cabello negro. Sus pantalones eran aún más cortos que los de días anteriores. Él asintió con la cabeza como respuesta antes que sus ojos dejaran sus muslos y terminaran de nuevo en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes por mí."

Farrah sonrió y sus amigas se despidieron, caminando hacia la playa. Saludó con la mano antes de girarse hacia Blaine que se apoyó en la pared de ladrillo a su derecha. "Si no me preocupo por ti, ¿quién lo hará?" preguntó ella.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado. "¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

"Siempre me importaba, yo sólo no quería lidiar con el drama que viene junto con Blaine Anderson."

El chico sonrió, poniendo la mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla de color azul claro con los rasgones que su madre temía ver. Él levantó una ceja y la miró. "¿Cual drama es ese?"

"La cagaste con la mayoría de mis amigas."

Blaine se rió, poniéndose de pie. "No, no lo hice, Farrah." La chica bronceada se burló y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. No me crees".

Se asomó por delante de él en el restaurante y vio a Kurt salir con el resto de los chicos. Su sonrisa cayó de forma automática, y Blaine se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

**-K&B-**

Nick agarró el jarabe de fresa y negó con la cabeza ante lo que vio afuera. "Realmente no me gusta Farrah".

Kurt levantó una ceja mientras él y Justin se dieron la vuelta para ver. Encontraron a Blaine hablando con la niña y se giró hacia sus amigos. Kurt cogió su tenedor y sacudió la cabeza.

"A ella realmente no le gusto."

Jeff le dio una cara curiosa. "¿Qué es lo que no le gusta? Tu culo está fuera de este mundo."

"Amigo" Justin habló a continuación, "¿Ha notado eso también?"

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó. Él era sin duda el más recto, no hay duda al respecto. "Yo no sé ustedes. Nunca ha sido buena conmigo desde el primer día."

Nick sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "No importa. Ella es una de esas personas que estás mejor sin él."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, finalmente, tomando un bocado en su tortilla. _Orgasmo para la lengua_, era bastante precisa la descripción.

**-K&B-**

Farrah miró a Blaine y sacudió la cabeza. "Supongo que no sabía lo cerca que Kurt había estado."

Blaine sonrió al oír el nombre. "Oh. Sí, él es un gran chico." Él se dio la vuelta y vio que todo el mundo estaba comiendo. "Será mejor que vuelva adentro. Largo día por delante."

Farrah asintió. "¿Cómo se ve tu noche?" sonrió a la manera que Blaine se detuvo en seco, una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose a cargo de sus labios.

"¿Por qué?"

"Curiosidad". Ella respondió.

Blaine le revolvió el pelo. "Yo podría tener un par de horas para matar. ¿Tú?"

Cogió su pelo ondulado y lo sacó por encima del hombro, la acción de enviar su diminuta camiseta sin mangas a lo largo de su vientre. A Blaine le parecía bastante descarada y sonrió.

"Salgo de trabajar a las 5, y luego soy libre."

"Oh." Blaine dijo, mirando a la chica en los ojos. Alguien pasó por delante y entró en el comedor y se hizo a un lado para que otro pudiera salir. "Deberías venir a la playa más tarde entonces. Tal vez podamos ir a algún lugar y conseguir un bocado para comer."

"O" ella dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa, "Podrías venir. Tengo la casa libre esta noche. Mis padres están en la casa de mis abuelos."

Blaine contempló sus labios. "¿En serio?"

"Y así podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas en lugar de todo Long Beach."

Blaine asintió. "Eso suena bien." la chica sonrió y le cogió la mano, sujetándolo con fuerza.

"Yo también lo creo. Hasta luego." Saludó con la mano mientras retrocedía lentamente, meneando las caderas en el proceso. Blaine miró su paseo a la dirección de Odyssey y negó con la cabeza. Ese fue un cambio drástico desde el otro día.

Entró en el comedor y se fue todo el camino hasta la parte de atrás, se deslizo al otro lado de Kurt. Los chicos se reían por algo y Kurt había estado sonriendo a alguien al otro lado del restaurante, todo hasta que Justin pasó el brazo sobre el adolescente peinado.

"Deja de ser un cockblock**(3)**" susurró Kurt, tratando de deslizarse. Nick se rió y Jeff reprendió a su amigo.

"Sabes, José está en algún lugar suspirando por ti, y tú estás coqueteando con otros chicos."

"Estoy casi coqueteando" Kurt dijo, finalmente, teniendo éxito en empujar el brazo de Justin lejos. "Sólo estoy siendo amable."

Blaine miró la comida y empezó a comer, haciendo caso omiso de la sensación en su pecho diciendo que él debería estar celoso. Él seriamente necesitaba dejar de sentirse tan molesto. A Kurt se le permite tener otros amigos, y sabía que el chico le sonreía. Él era un chico agradable.

"Ser amable" dijo Justin con una burla. "Eres demasiado para mí en este momento."

"¿Qué pasó con Farrah?" Preguntó Jeff. Kurt miró y sonrió, agarrando su café.

Blaine entrelazó sus pies alrededor de Kurt por debajo de la mesa. "Ella quiere que yo vaya a su casa esta noche." Nick lo miró. "Pero ella ha estado yendo sobre que quiere un hombre correcto desde que la conocí, no es un 'jugador' como yo" les citó en el aire "así que eso no tiene mucho sentido para mí."

Justin rodo los ojos. "Soy el único que no tiene una cita esta noche."

Kurt dejó la taza. "Yo no tengo una cita."

Jeff lo miró. "Sí, que lo haces."

"No es una cita" Kurt les dijo. Luego se giró hacia Blaine y sonrió a su amigo de ojos color avellana. "Y se puede ir a la casa de alguien y todavía trataren bien, ¿no puedes? Tal vez simplemente ver una película o algo así."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Ella no estaba emitiendo la vibración 'vamos a ver una película', Kurt. Ella quiere que esto."

Kurt rodó los ojos y Blaine sonrió, mirando su comida. "De hecho, me gustaba, ya sabes. Yo quería hacer todo el asunto de las citas."

Nick asintió con la cabeza. "No habrá otra persona que quiera hacer eso, también."

Blaine bostezó ruidosamente y Kurt sonrió, todo, hasta el mencionado bostezo contagioso. Todos los presentes en la mesa sonrieron, Jeff robó un trozo de tocino del plato de Nick cuando él no estaba mirando.

"¿Por qué ustedes dos tienen tanto sueño? Me están haciendo cansar."

Blaine sonrió y tomó su bocadillo, "Yo hice de cama dura para Kurt anoche." Kurt ni siquiera se molestó en responder, llegando a más de un sorbo de jugo de naranja en esta ocasión. "Y luego hicimos mi cama de roca dos veces."

Justin sonrió, chocando los puños con su amigo de cabello rizado.

Nick negó con la cabeza. "No voy a tocar eso." Se dio cuenta de una de sus tiras de tocino se habían ido y miró a Jeff que sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Qué?"

David regresó de nuevo con una sonrisa, metiendo su pluma detrás de la oreja. "Mi jefe dijo que puedo tomar un poco de tiempo y volver cuando las competencias se hayan terminado. Yo lo haré."

El grupo se miró entre sí y luego a David. Blaine habló primero. "Mejor que no la estés jodiendo con nosotros."

David sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Después de que termine este turno, estoy bastante bien. He oído que trabajas en Odyssey, Kurt. ¿Quieres recomendarme una bicicleta?"

Blaine se rió cuando Kurt dijo que no. "No te preocupes por eso." le dijo a su nuevo compañero de equipo. "Tenemos eso bajo control."

**-K&B-**

Eran cerca de las 3:00 y Blaine estaba ocupado en la rampa de la bici haciendo sus cosas. Él tenía sueño como el infierno y no cogía un par de trucos, pero no fue tan malo como podría haber sido. Él todavía lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pero con la intención de irse un poco temprano para una siesta. Nadie quería que una persona exhausta se presentarse a un cita.

Kurt estaba en un banco con el primito increíblemente tranquilo de Blaine, cambiando entre ver el color del muchacho y viendo la práctica de sus amigos. Había visto a Peter paseando un par de veces y no se perdió la mirada que le dio del muchacho desgarbado, pero en lugar de preocuparse por él, él se centró en cosas más importantes, como Justin montando alrededor sin camisa y pantalones cortos de chándal, y lo caliente que se veía Blaine cuando lo hizo sus acrobacias en la rampa. Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Blaine era un poco sexy.

Jeff patinó hasta él y se sentó junto a Mikey, agarrando su botella de agua. "Hace demasiado calor hoy." se quejó, "Mi entrenador está tratando de matarme."

Kurt sonrió. "Mantente hidratado. Vas a estar bien." Su amigo asintió y tomó otro largo trago.

Otra media hora más tarde y Blaine finalmente se había retirado de la patada giratoria que estaba tratando de hacer antes. Justin ovacionado antes de comenzar su ronda. Blaine se dirigió hacia Kurt y le dio al muchacho dos pulgares para arriba, la cual fue devuelta por la risa del adolescente de ojos azules.

"Kurt" dijo Mikey, pasando rápidamente de cerca. Kurt sonrió y se centró en el niño pequeño. Era adorable con melena rubia rizada y fuertes ojos color avellana, que le recordaban a otra persona que conocía.

"¿Qué pasa, Mikey?"

El muchacho le mostró a Kurt lo que había estado coloreando y era una imagen de hombre de hierro. Kurt sonrió y sacó su BlackBerry, pidiendo hacer una foto. "¡Esto es increíble! Quiero mostrárselo a mis amigos."

Mikey sonrió. "Te lo puedes quedar."

"¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt lo acercó a su pecho y Mikey se echó a reír, subiendo de nuevo en el banquillo. Kurt fue a poner el dibujo en su bolsa y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo después.

"¿Quieres ver algunos de mis dibujos?" preguntó él, abriéndolo. Mikey se deslizó más cerca y miró hacia abajo. "Mayormente esbozo algunas cosas aquí y allá, los coches y la ropa en su mayoría." El muchacho hizo una forma 'o' con la boca en un dibujo de un traje que tenia Kurt, y el adolescente se echó a reír.

Blaine miró a los dos y sonrió, apretando las palancas de freno en su bicicleta. Se desabrochó la correa de su casco y se acercó, esquivando unos cuantos niños antes de dejarse caer en el banco junto a su primo pequeño. "¿Qué hacen chicos?"

Kurt sonrió hacia él. "Estamos mirando algunos de mis bocetos. A Mikey le gustan mis diseños de la línea caída." Se jactaba con orgullo.

Mikey giró hacia Blaine con una sonrisa. "Kurt puede dibujar."

Blaine asintió, erizando el pelo del niño. "Alguien se acaloro rápidamente."

Kurt sonrió. "Porque soy impresionante, Blaine."

"¿Acaso no hicimos una apuesta, de todos modos?" preguntó el joven, sacando su teléfono celular. "Yo creo que quiero verte hacer algunos paseos en la bicicleta."

Kurt se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mikey se detuvo en una foto de una vieja escuela convertida en el libro de dibujo y la miró a Kurt. El adolescente le sonrió y miró a la página.

"¿Qué tal si le pones a la imagen algo de color? Tengo que ganar una apuesta con tu primo mayor".

Blaine sonrió al ir a la aplicación Bejeweled para Kurt. Su primo sonrió, aceptando la imagen y moviendo a sus lápices de colores. Blaine entregó el iPhone y se acercó al otro lado de Kurt, sentándose y deslizando un brazo alrededor de él.

"Su puntuación más alta es 207.050? Qué patético." Kurt bromeó, comenzar un nuevo juego. Empezó a tocar y Blaine se acercó más, mirando los dedos de su amigo de trabajaban en la pantalla y su primo uso un lápiz de color púrpura en la imagen del coche. Chico inteligente.

"Mi puntuación no es patética."

"Mmm" dijo Kurt, haciendo caso omiso de él mientras él se centró en el juego. Blaine sonrió y miró alrededor del parque. "Recuerda, quiero yogur Yoplait de fresa banano. Tiene que ser Yoplait."

Blaine se burlaba. "Suenas tan seguro de que vas a ganar."

"Tal vez sea porque todavía estoy en el nivel uno y he llegado a 100.000 puntos ya." Él sonrió, gorandose hacia Blaine y sacando la lengua. Los ojos de Blaine se lanzaron a la acción cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta y se centró en el juego. "No tenías una oportunidad, para ser honesto."

Unos minutos más tarde y Kurt había llegado a 300.000, hablando constantemente mierda. Blaine sonrió, admitió la derrota cuando él sacó su billetera. "Supongo que iré a la tienda, entonces."

Kurt sonrió, pasándole el teléfono otra vez. "Supongo que lo harás."

"¿Ustedes son novios?" Preguntó Mikey, ahora coloreando con dos lápices de colores a la vez. Se detuvo y se giró hacia Blaine que se humedeció los labios y miró a Kurt.

"Él quiere," su amigo murmuró.

Blaine miró Kurt sonreír y se lamió los labios. "Kurt tiene un estúpido novio llamado José."

"No le digas estúpido y que no es mi novio."

Blaine rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, tirando de sus guantes de ciclismo de nuevo. "¿Quieres venir conmigo Mikey?"

"No" dijo, "Quiero quedarme con Kurt."

"Quémate" el chico de ojos azules le susurró, y Blaine se rió, dispuesto a alejarse. "Olvídense de los dos. Volveré."

Tomó su bicicleta y lo montó. Justin estaba ocupado coqueteando con alguien y ella era, literalmente, todo, así que no se molestó en preguntar si querían algo. Él se marchó tras otra mirada a Kurt que estaba hablando con Mikey y Nick ahora. Kurt era realmente genial con él.

**-K&B-**

La fila en la tienda de conveniencia era larga. Blaine tenía que seguir mirando hacia afuera para asegurarse de que nadie iba a robar su bicicleta. En la tienda sólo había dos tazas de yogur específicas de los que Kurt quería, así que las cogió, dejándolos caer en el mostrador cuando le llegó el turno y le entrega un billete de cinco dólares.

El empleado le dio su cambio y el chico tomó un par de cucharas, tirándolas a la bolsa de papel que tenía y salió de la tienda. En el exterior, Peter pasó con Shane y algunos otros de sus trolls, el adolescente de pelo oscuro ondeando en una cuestión de usar simulacro. Blaine le saco el dedo medio antes de subir de nuevo en su bicicleta y se dirigirse al parque de nuevo.

Cuando regresó, Nick seguía con Kurt, pero Mikey estaba con Jeff, tratando de montar su patineta. Blaine se acercó después de dejar caer de su bicicleta y le entregó la bolsa de papel a Kurt.

"Esto era todo lo que tenían. Me pasaré por la tienda de comestibles más tarde esta noche." Se sentó al lado de Kurt para que el chico estuviera en el medio, y Nick sonrió cuando Kurt sacó una taza de yogur.

"Supongo que perdiste, ¿Blaine?"

"Cállate".

Kurt sonrió y miró a Mikey que estaba corriendo otra vez. Le dio al chico una sonrisa y sacó una cuchara.

"¿Le gusta el yogur de fresa banana?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Mikey come de todo."

Kurt se rió de la frase y abrió un poco para el niño pequeño. Nick se puso de pie con un bostezo. "Déjame hacer algunas vueltas más antes de irme. ¡Nos vemos chicos!"

"Hasta más tarde," dijo Kurt, ayudando a Mikey en el asiento.

"Hasta más tarde, hermano." Añadió Blaine. Vio cómo su primo pequeño cavó su cuchara y empezó a tomar más en su rostro que en su boca, y sonrió cuando Kurt se rió de él. El adolescente luego sacó la segunda taza y cuchara segundos después.

"¿Me das un poco?" Preguntó Blaine, cubriendo su brazo alrededor de Kurt de nuevo. La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sacudida de la cabeza no.

"Yo no comparto".

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Acabas de compartir con Mikey."

"Me gusta Mikey."

"Oh" Blaine sonrió, "¿Así que no te gusto?"

"No" dijo Kurt rápidamente, lamiendo el yogur de la parte superior. Blaine se mordió el labio mientras observaba y Kurt rodó los ojos lejos. "Es por eso que no me gustas. Eres una tomadura de pelo."

"Tú eres el que realizar una felación a una tapa de yogur ¿y yo soy una tomadura de pelo?"

Kurt se echó a reír y Mikey les sonrió. Blaine se acercó más cuando el adolescente más joven lo regaño. "No digas eso alrededor del niño."

"Él no sabe lo que estoy diciendo."

Kurt rodó los ojos, sacando lentamente un poco de yogur y sosteniendo en los labios. Él los separó y chupó el yogur de color rosa de la cuchara, tratando de ignorar el 'maldito' que Blaine estaba susurrando en su oído. Ambos no pudieron mantener una cara seria y se vino abajo; un yogur en la cara de Mikey riendo también.

"¿No tienes algo que hacer en este momento?" Preguntó Kurt. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la risa y sus ojos un poco húmedos. Blaine sonrió cuando el muchacho le dio otro mordisco, con los ojos fijos en los labios de Kurt. Por un segundo, él podría haber jurado que su polla tembló en sus pantalones cortos.

"Vamos. Déjame probar."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Pregunte a Mikey por algo."

Blaine sonrió, mirando a su primo. La taza del muchacho estaba bastante vacía. "Eso no es realmente una posibilidad en estos momentos."

"Oh bien." Kurt bromeó, levantando otra cucharada a los labios. "Tiene un sabor tan bueno, también."

Blaine asintió, observando el movimiento de la manzana de Adán de Kurt mientras tragaba. "lo apuesto".

"Te voy a guardar un poco." dijo.

Blaine se burlaba. "Estás mintiendo."

"Está bien." Kurt tomo otro bocado y se lo llevó a los labios. "Yo estoy mintiendo."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que Mikey tocara a Kurt en el muslo. "He terminado".

Blaine lo miró e hizo un gesto hacia el bote de basura. "Ve y tíralo a la basura y yo limpiare tu cara cuando regreses."

"Mm okay." El muchacho se fue y Kurt lo miró cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que se mantuviera alejado de los ciclistas. Blaine negó con la cabeza, alejándose de donde Justin lo estaba haciendo abiertamente con la chica de antes, al adolescente a su lado.

"¿Por favor?"

Kurt sonrió, volviéndose para mirar a su amigo coqueto. "Sólo porque lo pides tan bien." Puso media cucharada hasta los labios de Blaine y el chico bajó la mirada hacia ella.

"Eres tan tacaño, Hummel."

"Lo tomas o lo dejas".

Mikey giró y tomó las servilletas del regazo de su primo, limpiándose la cara. Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt y abrió la boca, esperando pacientemente a que Kurt le diera. El adolescente más joven movió la cuchara un poco adelante, tragando cundo Blaine cerró la boca a su alrededor.

Sip, eso era una erección.

Blaine se alejó y lo tragó, lamiendo sus labios lentamente después. Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo hacia los ojos azules de Kurt. "Es un sabor bastante bueno."

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo sé." Giró a mirar hacia abajo a su yogur y torpemente puso la cuchara hacia abajo, evitando mirar a otra parte. Mikey estaba tirando a cabo las servilletas y volvió a caminar hacia atrás, su cara, claro, mucho menos sucia ahora.

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios de nuevo y empujó Kurt en el hombro. "¿Puedo tener un poco más?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa formándose lentamente en su cara otra vez. "Sólo queda una cucharada."

"¿Por favor?"

Kurt se rió "Ve a hacer tus trucos. Esto es mío."

Blaine hizo un mohín y Kurt rodó los ojos. "No."

"Sólo una prueba."

Kurt sonrió, sacándola hacia arriba y dejándolo todo en su boca. Dio una sonrisa tonta y Blaine miró al chico agarrándolo todo a la basura.

"¿Sabes qué, Hummel?" se levantó y fue a correr tras él. Cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido, se fue por el parque con una carcajada, esquivando la bicicleta de Nick cuando el muchacho montó alrededor del parque y cortando por detrás de las rampas. Blaine se lanzó entre las rampas y se echó a reír, agarrando a Kurt y presionando su espalda contra una de las masas de madera.

"Déjame ir" Kurt se rió, demasiado ocupado riéndose para tratar de trabajar en su libertad. Blaine se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"No pasara". Mantuvo los brazos de Kurt por las muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

"Por favor" dijo Kurt en voz baja, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Sonrió a Blaine y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se encontraron juntos. Blaine sonrió también cuando lo miró.

"Cuando llegue a probar, te puedes ir." Sus dedos terminaron atados juntos de alguna manera, así como el pecho al nivel del de su prójimo. Kurt se mordió los labios juguetonamente, demasiado acostumbrado a su amigo coqueto en este punto.

"¿Cómo funcionaría eso cuando ya lo trague?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. Ese destello burlón que tenía a menudo en sus ojos estaba definitivamente presente ahora. "Dime tu."

Kurt se rió antes de lamer sus labios. Se aseguró de que los ojos de Blaine estaban fijos en su lengua antes de hablar de nuevo. "Todavía puedo saborearlo. Lástima que no me gustes. Podría haber dejado que me besaras".

Blaine arqueó una ceja, los ojos todavía en los labios de su amigo. "Apuesto a que si te besara, te olvidarás de Chauncey y cualquiera que sea el nombre de la otra persona."

"No eres tan bueno en las apuestas, Blaine," el chico se burló de nuevo, finalmente empujo a su amigo lejos. Blaine se mordió el labio mientras se tambaleaba en la otra rampa. "Además" Kurt continuó, "si te besara, no querrías _nada_ que ver con Lacey o Farrah."

Blaine se acercó y tiró de Kurt hacia delante por la cintura hasta que estuvieron al ras, juntos, de nuevo. Él sonrió ante el shock reflejado en el rostro de Kurt. "Demuéstralo".

Kurt sonrió. "Te gustaría eso, ¿no es cierto?"

Blaine rodo los ojos y girando su posición para que Kurt estuviera contra la pared de la rampa de nuevo. Cerró la distancia entre sus caras hasta que sus narices se tocaron. "Te gustaría, también."

Antes de Kurt supiera lo que estaba pasando, sus labios estaban contra los de Blaine. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock ante la sensación insertada. Los labios de Blaine eran suaves y húmedos mientras se movían contra los suyos. Sintió al adolescente mayor detenerse por un momento, y fue entonces cuando Kurt retrocedió. Blaine lo hizo también, y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato.

Se miraron él uno a otro intensamente durante los próximos segundos y Kurt espero que Blaine se alejara y se riera, o dijera algo increíblemente descarado. No pensó que su amigo iba a regresar, y que sus labios estarían tan cerca de nuevo tan pronto. Los ojos del mayor dejaron los de Kurt y bajaron a los labios del muchacho de nuevo, cerrando la distancia una vez más y tomando una respiración temblorosa. Él exhaló antes de tomar el labio inferior de Kurt entre los suyas, y fue entonces cuando Kurt dejó que sus ojos se cerrarán lentamente, pequeñas chispas de placer encendieron su cuerpo.

La 'cita' que Kurt tenía más tarde con... ese tipo... era la última cosa en su mente. Lo que Blaine estaba haciendo con su boca era sin duda lo primero. Relajó su cuerpo contra la pared y unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron mientras sus labios se movían metódicamente.

Blaine tomó la cara de Kurt con su mano derecha. Algo le decía que se detuviera, tal vez fue el hecho de que tenía una cita con una chica en un par de horas, pero había algo en la forma en la que la mano de Kurt se aferraba a su camisa, y la forma en que el chico simplemente dejaba que la lengua de Blaine explorara su boca, algo que se sentía tan jodidamente correcto. Le asustaba que él estaba disfrutando de esto; que su corazón se aceleró un par de compases que su ritmo normal, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que parara.

Blaine iba a subir por aire cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado derecho. Kurt, asustado, se mordió la lengua por el ruido y Blaine se alejó con un aullido.

Nick se puso de pie en la entrada del lugar donde los dos chicos estaban ocultos entre dos rampas. Miró a Kurt de pie con la espalda recta y el ajustando su camisa y Blaine limpiando su boca y mirando en dirección opuesta.

"Sólo quería que supieras que me iba" dijo el muchacho. "Mikey está con Jeff."

Kurt se sonrojó al rojo más oscuro que había tenido antes de mirar a Blaine. El adolescente se quedó mirando el suelo y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias Nick."

Él moreno miró a los dos de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. "Si." Se alejó un segundo más tarde y Kurt se quedó allí, confundido como siempre había estado. Blaine aún no lo miraba desde que Nick se acercó. Se aclaró la garganta y miró sus manos.

"Yo, umm... yo voy a ir."

Blaine asintió. "Tengo que llevar a Mikey a casa de todos modos."

Kurt asintió también. "Okay".

Se quedaron un rato más y Blaine finalmente lo miro. "Lo siento por eso."

Kurt levantó la vista también, cerrando los ojos por primera vez desde antes de que se besaran. Se humedeció los labios y asintió. "Yo también."

Blaine asintió. "¿Así que vas a la playa?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. En realidad no quería ahora. "¿Deberia?"

"No depende de mí."

"Bueno, ¿Vas a donde Farrah?"

Blaine rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. "No hagas eso."

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo y Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Me estás dando todo el poder y no creo que eso sea justo."

"Si quieres ir, ve, Blaine. " Kurt le dijo con voz cansada. "Estábamos jugando alrededor como siempre y las cosas se salieron de las manos. No creo que deberías poner un freno a las cosas, con una chica que te ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo."

Blaine miró al adolescente frente a él unos segundos más, haciendo todo lo posible para leerlo. La expresión de Kurt se quedó en blanco, no dejando mucho movimiento. "Sólo di que quieres ver a José si se trata de eso."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "No se trata de eso."

"Entonces no vayas." Blaine le dijo, dando un paso más cerca de nuevo. "No te vayas. Sal conmigo en su lugar."

* * *

_**(1)** Love of the Loved – Cancion de lo Beatles._

_**(2)** ATV moto todo terreno de 4 ruedas._

_**(3)** Hace referencia de 'evitar que alguien tenga relaciones sexuales otra persona'._

_Ohhh! Estos chicos están que arden! ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Kurt se quedara con Blaine o ira la playa con José?_

_Acepto todos sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	4. La honestidad es la mejor política

_**Autor:** Nellie12_

_Hola a todos! Estoy tan feliz de que en 4 días, la historia halla sido leída (o al menos vista) 315 hasta el momento. Quiero agradecerles por dejar sus reviews, no les toma tiempo y me alegran el día, además me dejan saber lo que piensas de la historia hasta el momento. _

_**Moontsee VR:** No me acuerdo muy bien si fue aclarado en la historia original, pero creo que no :)  
_

_Disfruten el capitulo!_

_**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de glee, todo es de la mente maestra de RM_

* * *

**4. LA HONESTIDAD ES LA MEJOR POLÍTICA**

"¿Salga contigo en su lugar?"

Los ojos de Blaine se trasladaron de los labios -hinchados por el beso- de su amigo y se posaron en los ojos azules. "Eso es lo que dije."

Kurt miró hacia otro lado, de vuelta al punto que Nick había ocupado con anterioridad. Él negó con la cabeza, vacilante antes de inclinarse hacia atrás contra la rampa de la bici. Blaine noto el color rosa enrojecido de sus mejillas, el cerúleo brillante de sus ojos, y la gran confusión que cubría su rostro. Dio un paso atrás y asintió con la cabeza a sí mismo.

"Olvídalo, Kurt."

"Blaine..."

"No" el muchacho continuó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando en dirección opuesta "Está bien. Estoy molestando. Eso fue... al azar."

"No" Kurt negó con la cabeza, luchando para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Yo sólo... quiero saber qué significa exactamente irme contigo." dijo en voz baja, mirando a través de Blaine. El mayor tomó un tiempo para responder, volviendo a mirar a Kurt después de unos segundos. Cuando alcanzaron sus ojos, Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt tenía una cara que aún no había conocido. No era algo que pudiera describir; sólo sabía que no le gustaba que estuviera allí por él.

"¿Qué quiere decir '¿qué significa'? ¿En cierto modo no habla por sí mismo?"

En realidad no. Los llamados 'heteros' que besan a personas de su mismo sexo raramente 'hablaron por sí mismo", como Blaine decía. Kurt juntó las manos delante de él, encogiéndose de hombros con suavidad. Todo lo que acababa de ocurrir era demasiado para reunir, y aunque fuera un asco, él podía manejar el beso de Blaine y teniendo a ambos y encogerse de hombros, siguiendo con su vida y refiriéndose a ello como algo que sucedió en el calor del momento. Lo que no podía manejar era que se convirtiera en una cosa. Así es como la gente se une. Así es como los corazones se rompen.

Blaine había estado esperando una respuesta, que era comprensible, ya que el adolescente más joven se había olvidado de darle una por el último minuto.

"Quiero decir ¿me estás pidiendo que salga contigo, o _que salga contigo_?" Kurt hizo un gesto evidente para dar a entender lo que estaba tratando de preguntar, pero la cara que vio de Blaine era un cómica, '¿qué diablos estás hablando?'. Suspiró y se reinicia, comenzando de nuevo.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, Blaine."

"No creo que lo haga." Blaine respondió en un tono confuso. Por supuesto, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba preguntando Kurt. Él no sabía cómo responder a ello, o por qué quería lo que quería. Había una chica que había estado persiguiendo desde que empezó la escuela secundaria y allí estaba él, mendigando a un chico que conoció hace dos días para ir a casa con él. Qué mierda.

El nativo de Ohio llevó ambas manos a su lado y volvió a respirar. "¿Quieres que salga contigo... o que salgamos?" Kurt cuestionaba. Su voz se quebró al final y Blaine se humedeció los labios, mirando al chico frente a él. Tuvo esa pregunta otra vez. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo? ¿Por qué no iban a salir sin toda la conversación?

"¿Por qué estás tan lejos en esto?" le preguntó en su lugar.

Kurt se burló mientras miraba a Blaine. Estaba siendo muy indiferente para un chico hetero que casualmente se besó con un chico gay y quedó atrapado como su mejor amigo. "La mejor pregunta es ¿por qué no?"

Esa fue la mejor pregunta. Blaine nunca respondió, sin embargo. Bajó los ojos desde Kurt hasta el suelo, apoyado contra la rampa opuesta. Kurt esperó unos minutos más hasta que aceptó el hecho de que Blaine probablemente termino con la conversación.

"Esto es lo que no quiero que pase, Blaine."

El adolescente asintió, todavía apartando los ojos de todo el mundo y de Kurt. "Lo sé. Te dije que lo sentía."

"No es así de simple para mí."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿En serio?" su voz tenía un tono de incredulidad y Blaine todavía se olvidó de darle cualquier contacto visual. "Sólo nos besamos, Blaine. Dos veces." Destacó, mirando al chico en rojo y negro. Blaine sólo le dio una clase de sonrisa y Kurt se sintió cada vez más y más molesto por el momento. "Estoy contento de ver que es un juego para ti, pero hablamos de esto ayer. Sé que reímos, pero eso es serio, Blaine-"

"No es un juego para mí, Kurt." Blaine respondió con honestidad. "Tus sentimientos no son un juego."

"Bien" Blaine finalmente lo miró y Kurt continuó, "porque han jugado antes y lo odiaba."

"Eso no es lo que es esto. Creo que lo sabes mejor."

Se miraron el uno al otro un poco más antes de que Kurt finalmente diera la vuelta. Se puso de pie frente a la pared y se estiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Blaine siguió viéndolo.

"Todavía quiero que te vayas conmigo."

Kurt sonrió. En serio, ¿había incluso participado en la conversación en lo absoluto? El total de puntos parecía estar perdido con esta última afirmación. "Todavía quiero una respuesta. Ya sabes... antes de hacer el ridículo."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Yo no tengo una respuesta ahora. Sólo sé que yo te quiero cerca."

Las palabras salieron tan claramente y eran palabras que Blaine no había premeditado. Parecía tan sorprendido como Kurt lo hizo, después de escuchar lo que salía de sus labios. El adolescente más joven negó con la cabeza ante la idea y Blaine podía decir que no le gustaría donde iba a terminar la conversación.

"Bueno" Kurt se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar; evitando el contacto con los ojos de Blaine por completo "Así que tal vez deberías darte un poco de espacio hasta averiguar tu respuesta."

En las palabras, su amigo sólo se le quedó mirando. Kurt no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Blaine, pero sabía que tenía que ser inteligente por sí mismo. No quería echar a perder una amistad que llegó tan fácil como lo hizo con Blaine. "Sé que suena como una ruptura sentimental en línea, pero estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismo, Blaine. Tengo que hacer esto mientras todavía puedo pensar con mi cerebro. Una vez que mi corazón se involucra, estoy jodido."

Era tranquilo. Torpemente tranquilo. Blaine se fue a pie y Kurt lo miró confundido, pero finalmente siguió tras él. Caminaron lentamente, y Blaine se giró a enfrentar a su amigo una vez que estaban fuera.

"Ok" le dijo con un guiño. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Vas con él?"

Aquí vamos. Kurt rodó los ojos. "No estoy seguro de por qué es siquiera un problema, para ser honesto." Frunció el ceño cuando Blaine miró a lo lejos en algún lugar más allá de él. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo. Su actitud era completamente arrogante. "Te lo dije cuando estábamos cenando, sólo voy a saludar. Parecía un buen tipo." Blaine todavía no lo había mirado y Kurt estaba cerca de darse por vencido. ¿Por qué estaba se explicando con su amigo, que sinceramente, no se suponía que se preocupara por eso en primer lugar? "Estás siendo un mocoso."

"Dije que estoy mirando hacia fuera para ti. Pareces querer protegerte de mí y yo estoy mirando hacia fuera por todos los demás."

Kurt asintió, mirando a otro lado también. El parque estaba tranquilo en este momento... "Wow. Ok. Sé un idiota."

"¿Ahora soy un idiota?" Blaine preguntó con una burla. "Creo que conozco a Shane y sus amigos un poco mejor que tú, Kurt."

"No estoy buscando conseguir algo con él por lo que puedes dejar de actuar como una celosa pieza lateral."

Blaine fue a responder, pero no pudo. Después de echar un vistazo a Kurt sonrió un poco, que se convirtió en una carcajada. Kurt rodó los ojos pero también sonrió una vez que la tensión se levantó un poco.

"No estoy celoso, Kurt."

"Sí- seguro, tienes razón," Kurt le dijo con un guiño sarcástico. Blaine rodo los ojos, caminando de nuevo.

"No lo estoy. No tengo ninguna razón para estarlo. No era él con el que hace unos minutos." Se dio la vuelta con un guiño y Kurt se aseguró de no hacerle caso. Allí estaba el bastardo descarado que ama-le gustaba tanto. Kurt se aclaró la garganta y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Mierda.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir a casa de mi tío por un rato. Te prometo que voy a dejarte con tu pequeño salvavidas antes de irme a ver a Farrah".

Kurt caminó detrás de él, ignorando el dolor en su pecho ante la mención de que Blaine va a pasar el rato con Farrah; solos en su casa. El dolor representaba exactamente por qué tenía que cortar por lo sano ahora.

La risa de Mikey mientras corría hacia Blaine hizo sonreír a Kurt. Vio cómo el muchacho flaco salto a los brazos de su primo y Blaine le tiro en el aire antes de atraparlo. Jeff dejó de patinar con una sonrisa, pateando su tabla hasta su mano.

"Lo haremos la próxima vez Mikey", volvio su atención a sus dos amigos, "¿Dónde diablos estaban los dos? Nick y Jus estaban buscandolos."

"Sí" Justin añadió una vez rodo cerca "Nick fue a buscar a Naomi. Así que, van a reunirse con nosotros en la playa donde estaré surfeando y tú" señaló a Kurt quien le dio una mirada divertida, "estará haciendolo con Joselito," la forma en que movió sus cejas eran realmente ridículo. Blaine rodo los ojos, cambiando el foco a su primo pequeño.

"Ve a empacar tus cosas, Mike. Vamos a llevarte a casa."

El chico asintió. "¿Viene Kurt?"

Blaine miró a Kurt. "¿Y usted?"

El adolescente peinado ignorando el descaro de Blaine y miró a Mikey con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto."

El niño aplaudió antes de salir corriendo. Sus sandalias pisotearon contra el suelo y Kurt sonrió mientras veía. "Él es adorable."

"No te retractes, Kurt." Justin le dijo. "Vamos a la playa-"

"No voy a dar marcha atrás, relájate." Kurt respondió. Jeff estaba viendo a Blaine con desinterés fingido y levantó una ceja. Él actuaba tan extraño cuando se trataba de Ohio. "Voy a parar más tarde. Tal vez cuando esté haciendo menos calor afuera."

"Ok" Justin asintió mientras él lo dijo, "Porque él estaba muy emocionado. Me dio esa mirada de cachorro perdido cuando te fuiste."

Kurt sonrió. "Dije que estaré allí, Justin."

"Voy a ir a ayudarlo, perdón" Blaine se alejó después de que la conversación llegó a ser demasiada molesta, cortando entre Jeff y Justin. Al enterarse de esta estúpida socorrista le iba hacer perder los estribos, seguro. Se dirigió hacia los bancos y se agachó para recoger unos crayones callejeros que Mikey había perdido, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando el niño le mostró su imagen. Jeff se rascó la cabeza antes de mirar a Kurt.

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

Justin se sentó de nuevo en su bicicleta y vio a Blaine antes de mirar al chico de ojos azules también.

"Él está bien. Sólo de mal humor" Kurt dijo en broma, con la esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz. "Pero voy a ir a casa y descansar un rato."

Ambos amigos asintieron, aunque sus sospechas no desaparecieron. "Muy bien, Ohio. Quiero saber si quieres que te lleve, pasare por ahí." Jeff le dijo que antes de caer en su patineta. "Vamos a tener nuestras tablas de surf y voy a recoger a Vickie. ¡Nos vemos al rato!" Él y Justin se movieron otra vez, pero no antes de dar a su nuevo amigo un 'será mejor que su culo este en la playa después' mirada mordaz. Kurt sonrió y saludó con la mano también, viendo que se iban hacia la salida del parque.

Cuando llegó a la banca del parque, Blaine estaba ayudando a Mikey en su mochila Iron man. Tampoco dijo nada el uno al otro; de hecho, Kurt apenas pudo obtener alguna confirmación de Blaine que estaba de pie allí. Esto fue lo que hizo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que sería su amistad después de ver en lo que se habían metido. Simplemente genial.

"¿Ves cómo lo coloreé?" Mikey levantó el dibujo que Kurt le dio con los colores al azar en todas partes. El adolescente sonrió mientras miraba a él.

"Eso es increíble, Mikey. Voy a tener que dibujarte un poco más!"

El niño sonrió, llegando a agarrar la mano. Kurt sonrió y lo tomó. Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Tenía la sensación de que tenía un amigo de por vida con este pequeño individuo. El ciclista, sin embargo, no parece ser sociable por el momento, sólo subió a su bicicleta mirando con expectación. Él comenzó a pedalear y Kurt negó con la cabeza, caminando con Mikey detrás de él.

La caminata había sido más o menos tranquila. Blaine no había hablado, Mikey tampoco, ocupado mirando hacia la playa mientras paseaban por el paseo marítimo. Kurt pasó el tiempo tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había sucedido. Él se conocía muy bien, él reproducir las imágenes una y otra vez, se permitía a sí mismo la oportunidad de complicarlo todo. No necesitaba eso. En lugar de ello, pensó en su audición durante el verano y entrar en Pace. Rachel le había enviado por correo electrónico cuatrocientas canciones diferentes con las que posiblemente podría audición y por decir que estaba abrumado, sería la subestimación de la década.

Pasaron junto a una pareja con otro niño que caminaba con su cachorro. Mikey rehuyó el beagle, acercándose a Kurt mientras bajaban las escaleras del paseo marítimo. Kurt sonrió y le tendió la mano un poco más apretada.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes y los perros?"

Los labios de Blaine se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa; a pesar de lo mierda que había estado sintiendo. Por supuesto, su mente había estado pensando en los pasados 20 minutos-básicamente- todo desde que volvió de la tienda. Lo que lo mató más fue algo que no pudo entender: no podía entender por la vida de él, cómo demonios podía disfrutar de pasar tanto tiempo con un chico que no sabía existía hasta el jueves. El chico era la palabra clave.

Eso es más o menos donde la confusión entró.

No podía comprender por qué una sencilla sonrisa de Kurt le hizo sentir un y mil veces mejor, o por qué sólo estar a su lado se sentía tan bien como lo hacia. Y luego ver a Kurt con su casco... eso fue más o menos por él. Ha dado cascos a las chicas antes. Su primera novia... el que le dio su primera mamada en la parte posterior de Nissan de su abuela antes de que se alejara- la dejó llevar el viejo. Nada. Luego hubo otra chica en su clase de arte que se lo puso en una vez. Ella era linda, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando Kurt lo llevaba, Blaine pensó que era la cosa más adorable. ¿Y desde cuándo ver a alguien comer yogur se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito? Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios sólo de pensar en ello, pero eso fue un error, ya que todavía sabian a Kurt.

Kurt. Kurt era diferente acerca de todo esto.

"... Y es por eso que no quiero ir."

El chico de ojos azules se rió un poco. "Pero Mikey, Kindergarden es increíble. Te va a encantar."

"Kindergarden no es agradable." respondió rotundamente. Blaine se mordió los labios en un intento de no reírse de su primo y por suerte, hizo un buen trabajo. Si no, Mikey definitivamente se quejaría con Don y él no necesitaba oírlo. No después de esta tarde.

Negó con la cabeza sus pensamientos y aceleró, exquivando a través de la gente para que pudiera hacer su famoso látigo de cola en los pasos del paseo marítimo. Kurt miró a través del camino la gente clara que había y sonrió cuando vio a Blaine ir en el aire, escuchando los gritos de la gente cuando Blaine hizo girar su bicicleta alrededor y aterrizó el truco perfectamente. Mikey le dio un 'yey' y Kurt no pudo evitar reírse.

"Tu primo es bastante bueno, ¿eh?"

Mikey asintió, sin soltar la mano de Kurt y el dibujo. "Me va a enseñar trucos también, dijo."

Kurt sonrió, corriendo hasta su velocidad para que pudieran alcanzar al ciclista. Él llegó a las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco, encontrando a Blaine parar después de que una chica lo llamara. Apretó con fuerza el freno y giró para ver hacia ella, dando a quienquiera que fuese la mitad de una sonrisa. Blaine parecía incómodo por decir menos, pero él no la iba a parar cuando ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kurt no sabía que él estaba mirando hasta que Mikey tiró de su mano un par de veces.

"Lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa seca, dejando que el chico le arrastre hacia abajo por los pasos del paseo marítimo. Mikey continuó hablando acerca de por qué Kindergarden no era el lugar para él y Kurt sonrió, tratando de no mirar a Blaine y su amiga.

Al parecer, sólo tomó a Mikey unos momentos para hacer su punto. Dejó de hablar después de un par de segundos y en su lugar se interesó por su dibujo. Kurt le sonrió al pequeño rubio en voz baja antes de levantar la vista. Vio que Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su bicicleta, mirando en una dirección diferente de la persona con la que estaba. La chica con la diminuta falda y bikini top susurró algo con una sonrisa antes de colocar su mano en su bíceps. Tal vez ella tenía dificultades para leer el lenguaje corporal, porque Blaine estaba prácticamente diciendo 'Aléjate de mí'.

"He estado muy ocupado con el entrenamiento." Dijo en breve, mirando más allá de ella a otra cosa. Ella pareció perder la pista una vez más y continuó, inclinándose más cerca de lo necesario para escucharlo. Mikey comenzó moviendo su mano con la de Kurt mientras esperaba a que caminen de nuevo.

"Bueno, no seré un tipo extraño. Te he extrañado desde que terminó la escuela."

Kurt miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no prestarle atención a la conversación. Esta fue prácticamente la única razón por la que no podía hacerlo. Pasó de despertar con Blaine, a las conversaciones nocturnas, a hurtadillas a las 2 de la mañana, a él y a otras chicas mirando... oh sí, y lo besó en lugares ocultos. Eso no era algo que Kurt quisiera involucrarse. Él tenía todo el "pino después del chico heterosexual" cosa de Ohio, y él no tenía ninguna intención de arrastrar los viejos hábitos a un nuevo estado.

"Tengo que ir al baño."

Mikey miró a Kurt expectante, sus ojos color avellana brillando tan similar a como Blaine los tenia. Kurt suspiró, pero le dio al muchacho una inclinación de cabeza. Miró a Blaine que todavía estaba en la conversación y comenzó a caminar en dirección de sus casas. Cuando Blaine levantó la vista, Kurt dio una señal para decir que él volvería a caminar adelante sin él. Blaine asintió antes de girar de nuevo a la chica.

"Lo sé" dijo, "Me voy a Nueva York ese día con mis amigos, así que no creo que voy a ser capaz de hacerlo."

La chica sonrió y apoyó la cadera en su manillar. Blaine trató de no molestarse, moviendo los ojos para mirar a Kurt y Mikey a pie. Ambos estaban hablando y se preguntó de qué se trataba. Kurt era tan bueno con él, y Mikey parecía gustarle bastante rápido. Tardó meses en avivar con Justin, y a él realmente no le gustaba a Peter para ser honesto. Debe tener un gran ojo para la gente en eso. Justin siempre le descolocaba con esos rostros extraños que hacia-

"¿Blaine?"

El chico levantó la vista y sonrió. "Oh... lo siento. Estaba pensando en algo."

Ella sonrió y puso los ojos. "Me pregunto cuál es su nombre."

Blaine se rió un poco, lamiendo sus labios y mirando de nuevo a Kurt. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Yo decía" la chica arrastrando las palabras a cabo, obviamente molesta de que tenía que repetirlo "sobre la fiesta para iniciar el verano. Tú y tu amigos tienen que estar allí."

Miró de nuevo a ella y se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez pueda hacer la segunda fiesta del verano." La respuesta no parece ser apreciada pero a Blaine no le importaba. Tenía lugares para estar el próximo fin de semana. "Tengo que ponerme en marcha, sin embargo. Ya nos veremos."

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir sus brazos. Blaine se movió hacia adelante en su bici y abrazó a su adiós. Por supuesto, fue entonces que su amigo se giró para mirar a ellos. Kurt vio abrazarse antes de girar rápidamente la cabeza. Blaine no perdió la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amigo en absoluto cuando él frunció el ceño un poco antes de que ella se alejara, dándole una sonrisa falsa.

"Adiós."

"Adiós Blaine."

**-K&B-**

Kurt se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza ante la imagen. Estoy siendo tan estúpido, pensó. Se acercó a su lado de la cuadra y miró a las señales de la calle, sonriendo a la forma en que Mikey abrió sus manos unidas mientras paseaban. "Sólo unas cuantas cuadras más, Mikey. ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Yo puedo aguantar." respondió. Sus pequeñas piernas se movieron rápidamente mientras caminaban y Kurt le hizo detener junto a la acera antes de cruzar la calle. El sonido de los neumáticos parados detrás de él, le hizo dar la vuelta y Kurt sonrió suavemente a Blaine.

"Hey. Sentimos irnos, tiene que ir al baño."

"Yo puedo tenerlo, Blainey."

Kurt sonrió y Blaine rodó los ojos. Sólo tenía que dejar que el ' Blainey ' resbalar.

"Parece que tengo un nuevo apodo para ti." Murmuró Kurt.

"No," dijo Blaine en breve, a pesar de que dejó escapar una sonrisa. Él pedaleaba un poco por delante de ellos mientras cruzaban la calle. "Sólo él puede llamarme así."

Kurt sonrió en respuesta, con la esperanza de matar la incomodad entre ellos con un poco de conversación. "Ok. Lo sentimos. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a casa de tu tío?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Tú no vas a dejarme besarte más, así que no lo sé."

"Eso no es gracioso." Kurt respondió. Miró a Blaine quien sonrió.

"Necesito una ducha y relajarme durante un par de horas. Asegúrate de preguntar a tu padre acerca de tu estancia este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?"

A pesar de que él estaba en su bicicleta en la calle, a pocos metros de donde Kurt estaba en la acera junto a Mikey, Blaine podía sentir a su amigo tenso. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y Kurt estaba blanco, aún más pálido, moviendo la cabeza en un no a lo que había sugerido.

"Yo no sé si eso es una buena idea."

Blaine lo miró durante otro minuto, suspiró y miró hacia adelante. Al igual que él, volvieron a estar en el tenso silencio compartido previamente y Blaine no mostro interés en mirar a Kurt durante unos minutos más. Ante esto, Kurt negó con la cabeza, miro a ambos lados antes de liderar a el niño de 4 años en la calle.

"Ahora que estás enojado. Eso es genial."

Blaine no respondió. Lentamente navegó su bicicleta contra el tráfico mínimo, poniendo los ojos en quien hacían sonar el claxon en él. Kurt cambió el enfoque de él a las casas de su barrio. Se preguntó lo que la gente le gusta. Él sólo había conocido a Don hasta ahora, de verdad.

"Blainey, ¿estás enojado?"

"No Mikey."

Kurt sonrió suavemente, caminando junto con su nuevo socio del crimen. "Sí lo es. Él está enojado conmigo."

Blaine rodo los ojos mientras se levantaba y pedaleó en su colony. Tal vez lo estaba. No, sin duda lo estaba.

"Sabes Kurt, estoy un poco enojado que tenemos que hacer toda la cosa de 'nos besamos por lo que ahora tenemos que mantenernos alejados'." Hizo una pausa a su diálogo para reducir el ardor de su tono sarcástico. "Yo sólo quiero ser... nosotros otra vez."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Podía entender el sentimiento, pero había un poco más que eso en su mente. "Bueno, a mí también me gustaría, pero eso es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿no te parece?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. Cuando él no contestó, Kurt rodó los ojos. "Y yo soy el difícil entre los dos ¿verdad?"

"He estado esperando esto, Kurt. Tú lo sabes. Y te dije que lo sentía. La última cosa que quería era que te sintieras incómodo a mi alrededor…" se detuvo por un segundo, "Quiero decir, sí… hablamos de esto ayer y lo tomé totalmente por una broma, pero la verdad es que no quiero que estemos incomodos. Todo empezó tan fácil para nosotros, ¿sabes? "

Kurt escuchaba, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Lo sé."

"¿Así que todavía no quieres venir?"

Kurt lo miró y Blaine esperó expectante. Finalmente, el joven se alejó sin una respuesta, y Blaine se sentía aplastado. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más; sólo el movimiento de cabeza.

"Hay que entender que de dónde vengo-"

"No, Kurt. Tu haz dicho que 'quedamos atrapados en el momento' y te pedí disculpas por ello. Vamos a superarlo-"

"Tal vez no es lo que me preocupa, Blaine."

El mayor suspiró, finalmente se sentó en su bicicleta verde cazador y pedaleo lentamente.

"Sé que eres bueno. Estás bien, en realidad." soltó de la mano de Mikey una vez que llegaron a su cuadra, y el chico empezó a saltar hacia su casa. "Puedo verte con estas chicas y sé que lo puedes manejar. Tienes experiencia en ese departamento. Yo, salí con un chico por 2 meses y medio, y ya me gustas más de lo que me gustaba él." Blaine lo miró. ¿Gustarle de que forma, exactamente? "Así que, como he dicho," reanudó Kurt "si tal vez lo podemos tomar con calma por un tiempo creo que sería capaz de conseguir una bodega para mis emociones."

Blaine bajó de la bicicleta y la puso directamente hacia la acera. Miró a Kurt que se apoyó en su cerca y le hizo un gesto comprensivo. "¿Qué pasa si me acuesto en el suelo?"

Kurt sonrió distraídamente enderezando su polo de color coral. "No creo que lo hicieras."

"Lo haría por ti."

Atraparon sus ojos y Blaine le sostuvo la mirada. Después de unos segundos, vio a Kurt sacudir la cabeza.

"No puedo hacer esto."

El adolescente de ojos azules empezó a alejarse y Blaine sonrió, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su la mano. Los dos empezaron a sentir la electricidad, pero finalmente Kurt miró a su amigo.

Blaine respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar. "Una cosa que me impide ser coqueto y desconsiderado, pero no me puedes impedir dejar de ser honesto. Tengo que ser honesto."

"Tengo que hacer pis, Blainey."

Kurt apartó la mirada de sinceridad inundando los ojos de Blaine y otra vez a Mikey. El muchacho estaba haciendo el baile del pipí y Kurt se rió. "Ve a abrir la puerta antes de que ocurra un accidente."

Blaine asintió antes de mirar lejos. Sacó las llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kurt levantó una ceja, una vez que las vio. "¿Ese es mi llavero de Mickey Mouse?"

Blaine sonrió mientras caminaba por las escaleras. "Voy a devolvértelo en nuestra fiesta de pijamas."

Kurt rodó los ojos a pesar de que estalló en una sonrisa. Blaine abrió la puerta y dejó que su primo se entrar antes de girarse. "¿Vas a venir?"

Echó un vistazo a su casa. Su padre estaba probablemente dormido. En realidad no era la mejor compañía en su día libre.

"Por supuesto."

**-K&B-**

"¿Dónde está Kurt? Sólo vine aquí a borbotar con él. Ni siquiera me gustan, chicos."

Nick sonrió, apartando la mirada de su novia que estaba jugando voleibol de playa con la novia de Jeff y sus amigos y de regreso a David. "Que te jodan también, amigo."

"Está con Blaine." Justin respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia el océano y el acaparamiento de su tabla de surf. "Los veré más tarde chicos. Vamos Jeff."

"Espera" Nick dijo, acomodándose cuando David tomó el primer lugar junto a él, "¿Él está con Blaine? ¿Sabes si van a venir?"

Jeff agarro su tabla de surf y asintió con la cabeza. "Kurt sí. Blaine va a pasar el rato con Farrah".

"Nunca me ha gustado esa chica," David murmuró. Nick sonrió.

"Okay". Les dijo a sus amigos. ¿Así que Blaine todavía iba a ver a Farrah después de que él los habían cogido los dos besándose en el parque? Eran coquetos y bromeaban alrededor, pero Blaine estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos. Tendría que hablar con su mejor amigo antes de que alguien se lastimara. "Gracias."

Las rubias asintieron y se marcharon.

"Así que tengo 3 días para prepararme para los preliminares, ¿eh?" David cuestionó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sé lo bien que va a funcionar."

"Vas a estar bien. Sólo tienes que colocarte en el top 5. Puedes hacer eso ¿verdad?"

David sonrió. "Yo aseguro que lo espero. Voy a faltar al trabajo por esto. Hay Gucci que necesito comprar Nicholas."

Nick sonrió. "No ha cambiado nada."

**-K&B-**

"Dame mi llavero".

"No."

Kurt frunció el ceño y Blaine sonrió, poniendo sus llaves lejos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. Vio la mirada de Kurt en el lugar que se encontraba y podían decir que estaba pensando en la recuperación de ellos, pero estaban 'manteniendo su distancia' por lo que probablemente no iba a suceder. Trabajó en la situación, no lo hizo.

"No puedo creer que me robaras."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es lindo. Yo lo quería."

"¿Así que me lo robaste?" Kurt preguntó acusatoriamente, "¿Puede comprar billetes a Nueva York, pero no puedes comprar un llavero?"

Blaine sonrió, al pulsar el botón de triángulo en su controlador de PS3. "Tal vez yo quería el tuyo."

Kurt rodó los ojos y miró hacia el televisor. "¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu cita?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, pero supongo que hay lugares en los cuales estar." giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver la expresión cansada que Kurt le estaba dando. No estaba siendo coqueto, estaba siendo honesto. "¿No deberías estar preparándote para su 'no' cita o lo que sea que eliges llamarlo?"

Kurt sonrió cuando él puso su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. "Tengo tiempo, aún es temprano. ¿A qué hora van a volver tu tía y tu tío?"

Blaine miró a Mikey dormir en el suelo. "Espero que sea pronto. Yo no quiero estar pegado al cara de moco de aquí."

Sonrió cuando Kurt se rió, pero no había nada nuevo allí. "Deja a mi amigo en paz. Y deberías ponerlo en la cama o algo así."

"Lo haré con el tiempo."

Sus bromas se calmaron por un momento y Kurt se encontró mirando a su amigo. Se dio la vuelta después de unos segundos y miró la televisión. Este videojuego estúpido lo consiguió después de un tiempo.

"Estoy aburrido".

"Toma una siesta." Blaine dijo, obviamente. Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que Kurt estaba de él y eso era malísimo. Estaban en los extremos opuestos del sofá.

"Si tomo una siesta, que va a convertir en el sueño. Jeff y Justin me van a matar si no me presento esta noche."

Blaine no respondió y Kurt lo miró. "Lo siento. No más conversaciones de José."

"No me importa."

"Sí, lo haces." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que eres más lindo."

Blaine intentó no ruborizarse mientras rodaba los ojos. "Eso es coquetear, Kurt. Si no puedo hacerlo, no puedes hacerlo."

Su amigo se burlaba. "¿Qué pasó con 'Puedo ser honesto' y todas esas otras tonterías que estuviste vomitando?".

"Eso no era una tontería, me refería a eso."

Kurt sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de jugar con sus rizos y mirando hacia atrás en el televisor. "Ok"

Hizo caso omiso de su amigo sonriéndole y cruzó las piernas, mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Blaine miró a los muslos cubiertos por pantalones cortos bordados de ballenas y sonrió.

"Está bien, Kurt. Seamos honestos."

El muchacho lo miró, una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Okay".

"¿Te gustó el beso?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Blaine-"

"Momento de la verdad, Kurt. La honestidad es la mejor política. ¿Tupac no dijo eso?"

"Creo que fue Shakespeare"

"Así que de hombre a hombre. ¿Te gusto nuestro el beso?"

Kurt se rió y sonrió a su amigo. " 'De hombre a hombre te gustó nuestro beso'. Wow, Blaine."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Estás evitando la pregunta porque te gusto, lo que significa que gané la apuesta porque te dije que lo haría."

Kurt giró su cuerpo para enfrentarse a él, sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Pero también te dije eso y también lo hiciste. Tú eres el que se fue en un segundo beso, ¿recuerdas?"

Blaine asintió. "Lo recuerdo muy bien. No estoy diciendo que no me gustara" él se movió un poco más cerca y Kurt lo miró con cautela. "También te recuerdo apretando los dedos en mi camisa."

Kurt vio como Blaine se deslizó aún más cerca en el sofá mientras respondía. "Recuerdo tu mano ahuecando mi cara."

"¿Te gusta eso? Ya que estamos siendo honestos."

Blaine se humedeció los labios y Kurt miró hacia otro lado. Se negó a entrar en esto. "No estamos teniendo esta conversación."

Blaine miró lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la cabeza. Mierda. Probablemente parecía un gilipollas insensible ahora mismo. "Te juro que no estoy tratando de ser un idiota gigantesco, esta solo pasando."

Kurt sonrió muy pequeño. "Tú eres un coqueto. Viene contigo, supongo."

Blaine giró la cabeza. "No. Bueno... déjame admitir algo."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras. Esto no iba a suceder "Si va a ser algo que juegue en mis emociones, simplemente no lo digas. Por favor."

Blaine lo miró por un segundo y asintió, moviéndose de nuevo a su lado del sofá.

Se ponía muy tranquilo-tan incómoda-, de hecho, y Blaine decidió tomar un descanso de su videojuego. Kurt estaba jugando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos cuando lo miró. Giró la PS3 por completo y Kurt lo miró con curiosidad mientras el mayor se acercó a donde estaba Mikey y lo recogió. El chico inmediatamente se acurrucó contra su primo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine lo vio, mirando rápidamente a otra parte. Él no quería ver a Kurt sonreír. O ver a Kurt en absoluto, probablemente no era lo mejor para este momento. Él iba a terminar haciendo algo que al chico no le gustaría.

"Voy a dejarlo en el piso de arriba y tomar una ducha."

Kurt lo miró, tratando de entender lo que Blaine estaba tratando de decir sin decirlo verdaderamente. Por cierto que él evitó sus ojos, Kurt lo entendió rápidamente.

"¿Así que quieres que me vaya?"

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, buscando en su bolsillo y sacando la llave. Kurt lo atrapó cuando Blaine se la lanzó, y el mayor lleva a su primo hacia la puerta, abriéndola para el nativo de Ohio. Kurt se levantó después de un segundo, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero evitando el contacto visual.

"Adiós."

"Hasta más tarde". Blaine respondió. Kurt salió sin mirar, bajando las escaleras y saliendo al patio. Blaine esperó hasta que estuvo en su propio patio para cerrar la puerta tras él, moviendo la cabeza e inclinándose contra de ella por un momento. Llegó a la conclusión de que hablar con Kurt sobre cómo se sentía... lo que estaba sintiendo... no iba a funcionar. Y esa era la única persona que necesitaba que le ayudara en realidad a través de esto...

Esto en cuanto a querer hablar de algo por una vez en su vida.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, alzando a su primo un poco más arriba en sus brazos. Se estaba volviendo más y más pesado por el momento. Mientras subía las escaleras, sintió que su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo. Puede que haya sido estúpido ya que lo había, básicamente, echado, pero él esperaba que Kurt se fuera en serio. Blaine entró en carreras a la habitación temática de Mikey y tendió al muchacho. Sacó su teléfono, que tenía baja la batería en este momento y frunció el ceño ante quién era.

_**No puedo esperar a verte ;) no hagas a una chica esperar. –Farrah**_

No podía creer que tenía el ceño fruncido sobre los mensajes de texto de Farrah. Él había querido salir con ella desde que puso sus ojos en la chica, pero después de los últimos días, las cosas estaban cambiando un poco.

Pero tal vez ella sería la persona con la que podía hablar de todo; acerca de cómo tal vez él estaba enamorando de Kurt, y si tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Las niñas eran buenas para esa mierda.

_**Me voy duchar muy rápido. Te veo pronto. –B **_

Antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto de Mikey, Blaine consiguió una respuesta. Salio por la puerta a el pasillo, mirando hacia el texto.

_**Trae tu ATV. Quiero que me lleves a dar un paseo –Farrah**_

Blaine rodó los ojos. Eso no estaba sucediendo. La única persona autorizada en su ATV de aquí en adelante eran él y Kurt. Nadie más.

_**Esta dañado. –B **_

Blaine tomo el teléfono por el momento, y lo puso en su cargador. Excluyendo rápidamente, agarró una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuanto más rápido llegue allí, más rápido que podía ir a la playa y ser un cockblock.

**-K&B-**

_**José ha preguntado por ti 3 veces. Te juro que si no te levantas vamos a tener problemas serios, Ohio –Jeff**_

Kurt puso los ojos en el mensaje antes de mirar hacia el techo. Él podría totalmente quedarse en casa ahora que tenía cable y simplemente ver canales de películas toda la noche. Él no tenía la necesidad de ir a la playa y preocuparse por los salvavidas o los ciclistas o ex-novios que no dejaban de enviarle mensajes de texto, o nada en absoluto. Podía quedarse aquí y ver la televisión y tener una noche muy feliz.

Un atractivo, estúpido y magnífico Blaine. Noche libre.

Él no lo podía entender. En un segundo le está pidiendo que se quede y al siguiente le insinuó que se debe ir, y todo porque ¿él no le permitió tener su yo coqueto habitual? Kurt juró que todo lo que le dijo a Blaine le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, y no era justo. Sus sentimientos eran importantes, también, y él no podía permitirse que estuvieran más involucrados sólo para acabar herido al final. No era justo.

Una cosa era segura, sin embargo. Este verano va a apestar ahora. Había pasado de pensar que tendría uno increíble con sus nuevos amigos locos, a pensar que sería los dos peores meses de su vida. No habría escape con Nick y los demás. Tendría que estar alrededor de ellos y probablemente ver a Blaine hacerlo con Farrah, e ir a trabajar donde Farrah quería hablar de lo increíblemente buen besador que era Blaine (con lo que sería capaz de estar de acuerdo) y tener un verano completo de mierda. Lo único que podía salvarlo en este momento era consiguiendo entrar en Pace.

_**Eso es todo. Ya vamos otra vez. –Jeff**_

Kurt suspiró, sentándose en la cama y con pereza de escribir una respuesta.

_**Estaré allí pronto. –Kurt**_

Él agarró el control remoto y apagó la televisión antes de levantarse y estirarse. En el espejo podía ver su cabello de casco y rodó los ojos. No podía creer que estaba caminando por ahí así como esta.

Se tomó unos minutos, pero pronto, el cabello de Kurt fue peinado y parecía tan caliente como a él le gustaba. Él lo hizo una vez más en el espejo y asintió. _No está mal, Hummel._

Dos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio hicieron a Kurt levantar una ceja.

"¿Sí?"

Su padre abrió la puerta y miró adentro. Su rostro estaba un poco en blanco, pero por lo general lo era, para ser honesto. El hombre por lo general era difícil de descifrar. Kurt lo miró expectante y Burt se aclaró la garganta.

"Blaine en la puerta."

¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

"Ya bajo." dijo.

Burt asintió, mirando a su hijo más de una vez más antes de salir. Kurt sonrió y miró hacia el espejo. Papá no se supone que tiene la intuición, pero juró que el hombre sabía todo. No quiere decir que había algo entre ellos, pero Kurt admitió que no había nada que suceder, si eso tenía sentido.

De acuerdo, no lo hizo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Él lo superaría. Siempre lo hacía. Sus años de adolescencia consistieron en conseguir más de los hombres heterosexuales. Cogió su teléfono celular y las llaves y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras. Su padre se sentó en el sofá con un plato de algo que no venía de un almacén y comiéndolo, tratando de ocultarlo cuando oyó los pasos de Kurt.

"Te vi."

"¿A dónde vas?"

Kurt se acercó y movió la cabeza en el giroscopio que su padre, ya había destruido la mitad. "Me voy a la playa. Y eso" indicó a la comida, "no lo vas a detener papá."

Burt frunció el ceño. "Lo sé." Lo puso en la mesa de café y miró a su hijo. "¿A qué hora vas a volver?"

"Al toque de queda, papá", dio marcha atrás hacia la puerta y se despidió. "Mi teléfono está encendido, si me necesitas."

Burt miró a Kurt abrir la puerta y salir fuera. Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el partido de béisbol, preguntándose si Don habló con su sobrino aún.

**-K&B-**

Blaine realmente no debería haber aparecido en su casa en una media sudadera con cremallera y capucha sin mangas negro y sin camisa debajo, pero eso es lo que hizo. Llevaba sus G-choque grises y negros _cargo_, junto con algunos Nike Dunks negros. Pero volvamos a la sudadera con capucha y cremallera en parte con un pecho desnudo debajo, Burt estaba probablemente allí volviéndose loco.

Blaine sonrió un poco al ver a Kurt. "Hey".

"Hola", comenzó Kurt, moviendo sus ojos por el pecho de Blaine y sus brazos, luego de allí a la cara del chico. Espero que fuera tan sutil como él esperaba que fuera, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo."

Blaine negó con la cabeza, tirando de las cuerdas de dibujo blanco de la sudadera con capucha. "No estoy enojado contigo."

Kurt lo miró y, finalmente, Blaine rompió en una sonrisa. "Yo no estaba enojado contigo, Kurt. Sólo estoy molesto por la posición en la que estoy, en todo caso." Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así estaba tranquilo, y Blaine continúo. "Yo... ¿Nos vamos? Prometí llevarte donde tu salvavidas."

Kurt se humedeció los labios y se fue por delante del patio. Blaine lo miró irse antes de seguir detrás de él. Por lo mucho que él quería decir y hacer, se quedó para sí mismo, lo que permitió a Kurt el espacio que él quería.

Ellos habían estado en silencio durante los primeros bloques. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Anteriormente todo había llegado tan fácil, pero ahora que ambos tenían que tener cuidado de lo que decían, no era tan simple.

Kurt conecto sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba, suspirando cuando su teléfono vibró. Blaine lo miró mientras cogía el teléfono.

"Estoy literalmente a cinco minutos, Jeff."

Blaine negó con la cabeza, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Escuchó el resto de la conversación que fue esencialmente, Kurt chupando sus dientes y amenazando con colgar, y luego hacer precisamente eso. El chico suspiró, colocando el BlackBerry en su lugar y continuando a lo largo de su paseo.

"¿Vive Farrah lejos de la playa?" Kurt le preguntó cuándo se acercaron al paseo marítimo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Ella está a pocas cuadras de distancia de ti, en realidad." Alargo la mano para tomar la mano de Kurt y se detuvo justo después de que sus dedos se tocaron. "Lo siento" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Kurt miró y asintió. "Iba a llevarte por aquí." Blaine señaló el punto "Ellos tienen el mejor filete con queso Philly Stromboli ".

Kurt siguió Blaine por las escaleras del paseo marítimo y al restaurante del que estaba hablando. Leyó el letrero cuando Blaine esperó detrás de una pareja en la fila.

"¿Hambre?" le preguntó.

Kurt lo miró y negó con la cabeza. El traje Blaine tenia, lo estaba matando. "Yo sólo voy a tomar un helado italiano."

Blaine sonrió. "Y un Stromboli**(1)**".

"No" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Sólo una helado Gracias."

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante, colocando su orden. Se inclinó contra el mostrador mientras hablaba, con el tiempo sacando su billetera. Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de mirar lejos. La playa estaba llena de nuevo, pero ahora se lo esperaba. El sol se estaba poniendo y se veía tan hermoso como siempre a esta hora del día. Nunca había pensado que vería algo tan hermoso después de haber crecido en la ruina de Lima y todo, pero ahí estaba, y pronto vería las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York.

"¿Kurt?"

Se giró al oír la voz de Blaine y el chico le estaba sonriendo. Kurt no pudo evitar devolver. Blaine también es muy hermoso. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué sabor te gustaría?"

El dueño de la tienda le sonrió también y Kurt se adelantó un poco, mirando los sabores. El arco iris se veía bien, pero que era un poco estereotipada. "¿Puedo tener cereza?"

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo que quieras". Con eso, se giró hacia el chico y pago. Kurt miró en esa capucha negra con sus brazos sexys en exhibición y suspiró, dándose la vuelta. Podía oír a él hombre sacando su helado italiano, y oler la comida de Blaine que estaban preparando mientras observaba a la gente de pie por el paseo marítimo. Incluso más que eso, se podía oler la colonia de Blaine, al igual que lo había hecho antes, cuando fueron presionados uno contra el otro, intercambiando besos de fluidos y casi gimiendo en la boca del otro.

¿Iba a ser un largo verano o qué?

"¿Estás bien, Kurt?"

Blaine asintió una nota de agradecimiento a la caja y le entregó a Kurt su helado y una cuchara. Kurt sonrió y aceptó.

"Gracias. Voy a estar bien."

Blaine se inclinó sobre el mostrador y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo siento por pedirte que te fueras así; era sólo que quería besarte otra vez, así que pensé que era lo mejor."

Los dedos de Kurt se congelaron donde se habían envuelto alrededor de la cuchara. Él asintió con la cabeza tras un momento y miró a Blaine. "Entiendo. No estoy enojado."

Blaine sonrió. "Cool".

Una señora vino en la delantera con su Stromboli en un papel y él le dio las gracias cuando él lo tomó. Kurt tomó un bocado de su helado y siguió junto a Blaine cuando el niño comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Entonces" le dio otro mordisco y se lamió los labios, balanceándose al lado de un Blaine muy codicioso que tomó un bocado demasiado grande para sí mismo, "Cuando dices que querías besarme..." antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para terminar él negó con la cabeza y calló. "No importa. Ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello."

Blaine terminó de masticar mientras observaba a una niña que camina delante de ellos con una pala de juguete y un cubo de arena. Él sonrió al chico cuando ella le sonrió e ignoró el susurro de Kurt de 'coqueteando'.

"Si quisiera hablar de ello ¿me dejarías?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, los ojos se centraron en su helado de cereza. Blaine sonrió porque sus labios estaban rojos ahora. Lindo. "No lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero ser un experimento, lo entiendes ¿cierto?"

Blaine levantó una ceja, esperando y tomar otro bocado. "No puedo decir que lo hago." Kurt lo miró y oh chico tenía que ser un error. Blaine le lanzó esa sonrisa encantadora que le había dado el primer momento en que se conocieron y tuvo que darle la espalda.

Blaine notó su vacilación para continuar con la conversación y suspiró, mirando hacia adelante de nuevo. Tomó otro bocado de su filete de queso y miro hacia la playa Justin hizo un wipedout por completo y Jeff estaba riendo como el idiota que era. Él les sonrió. Amaba a sus amigos hasta la muerte. También podía ver a David y Nick charlando con la novia de Nick, Naomi y un par de chicas que podía distinguir. Y, por supuesto, José se reía con Shane y algún otro chico. Blaine oyó a Kurt diciendo algo cuando él miró para asegurarse de que no era Peter.

"Préstame atención."

Blaine se giró, tomando una servilleta y limpiándose los labios. "Lo siento. Acabo de ver un imbécil llamado Shane con tu novio. Tenía que asegurarme de que Peter no estuviera cerca."

Kurt miró más allá de él y frunció el ceño ante José con Shane. Blaine nunca lo oiría al final de esto. "Primero lo primero, él no es mi novio."

"¿En segundo lugar?" Preguntó Blaine.

"En segundo lugar," Kurt continuó: "No tienes que mirar sobre mí. Soy un chico grande."

Blaine asintió, deteniéndose antes de que Kurt pudiera pisar la arena. "¿Qué más quieres que diga?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, jugando en el hielo en su vaso. "No lo sé. Nada que no hayas dicho ya, supongo. Yo no quiero sonar como un disco rayado."

Blaine lo miró y acercó más; ignorando la mirada que su amigo le dio. "Quiero saber a dónde ibas con esta cosa del experimento."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo a su helado. Blaine frunció el ceño y movió su mano libre a la cara de Kurt, inclinándola hacia arriba para que el chico le diera contacto visual. "¿Por favor?"

"Yo..." Kurt tomé la mano de Blaine en la suya y negó con la cabeza. "No sé qué esto."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Yo tampoco".

"Y debido a eso", continuó, bajando las manos entre ellos, "Creo que esto es peligroso. Es obvio que tu estás confundido acerca de las cosas ¿no?"

Blaine se rió un poco. "¿Qué lo delató?"

"¿Puedes ser serio en un minuto? Sólo un minuto, Blaine."

El ciclista se mordió los labios en una sonrisa y Kurt suspiró. "Deja de ser lindo."

Blaine se rió y miró hacia otro lado. "Yo ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso."

"Lo digo en serio" Kurt sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia él. Unos rizos fueron asomándose por debajo de la capucha y negó con la cabeza mientras él continuó, "Es sólo que no quiero ser un juego. Yo no quiero ser el hombre que te ayudó a demostrar que eras hetero-"

"No vamos a poner las etiquetas en mí, por favor." Blaine dijo, girándose hacia él. "Porque heterosexual es la última cosa que siento que me rodea."

"Bien," dijo Kurt, "lo que sea que eres, obviamente te gustan las chicas, y no puedo dejarme caer contigo sabiendo que me tengo que preocupar que mires cada mujer que camina. Vivimos en una maldita playa para el amor de Dios, Blaine. ¡Están prácticamente desnuda por aquí!"

Blaine asintió. "Estoy seguro de que eso es cierto, pero yo no lo he notado. Estoy demasiado ocupado mirándote a ti, y eso es probablemente lo que más me asusta."

Kurt miró a su amigo a los ojos mientras continuó Blaine. "Sabes que, básicamente, me he pasado los últimos dos días contigo, o pensando en ti en algún sentido."

Kurt se quedó quieto.

"Y lo siento si no quieres oír esto, pero es la verdad. Trato de hacer comparaciones cuando pienso en ello, ¿sabes? Como me he sentido así con otro chico. Nunca he querido nada con un amigo antes, Kurt. Nunca. Entonces me doy cuenta de que nunca había sentido esto por nadie -hombre o mujer-". Él se encogió de hombros antes de continuar, y Kurt no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan indiferente sobre un tema como este. "Pero luego me doy cuenta de que no te veo como otro chico, te veo como Kurt. Y me gusta Kurt. Kurt me hace sentir bien... el helado se va a derretir por cierto."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "No me preocupo por el hielo en estos momentos."

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Ok. Así que entiendo cómo te sientes, y una vez más lo siento por ponerte en momentos que hicieron sentirte incómodo. Sólo quiero que sepas como me siento."

Soltó la mano suave de Kurt antes de dar un paso adelante y colocar un suave beso en su mejilla. Kurt cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Blaine en su cara, frunciendo el ceño ante la ausencia cuando él se apartó.

"Me voy a ir" le dijo, agitando su sándwich en el aire. Kurt levantó una ceja a la acción, pero no pensó nada de eso. Blaine era siempre un extraño.

"Diviértete, supongo." Kurt le dijo en voz baja. Por supuesto que no lo decía en serio. Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy a estar de vuelta muy pronto, en realidad."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine asintió. No quería quedarse allí. Él acabaría pensando en Kurt toda la noche y sería de mala educación. "Sí. Si ves Peter quiero que vayas con Nick y David."

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo. ¿Por qué nadie le cree? "Lo haré."

Blaine sonrió y se dio la vuelta, de vuelta en la dirección que ellos llegaron. Con eso, Kurt sólo pudo suspirar cuando lo vio alejarse. Eso más o menos lo cambió todo. Se paró sobre la arena y se dirigió hacia la costa, pasando por gente que se relajaban bajo sus paraguas y otros que se relajaban en su toalla. Un tipo tenía una culebra alrededor del cuello y Kurt se aseguró de permanecer lo más lejos posible de él para siempre.

Dio otro mordisco a su gélida ahora de fusión, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en la mejilla todavía hormigueaba donde Blaine lo había besado. ¿Cómo iba a tratar de disfrutar pasar el tiempo con algún otro chico cuando Blaine lo había besado? ¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil?

"Kuuuuuurrrrrttttt!"

Kurt se rió del grito que vino de la boca de David después de que el adolescente dijo su nombre. Se acercó y dejó que el chico abrazar sus tobillos mientras miraba a Nick con una expresión asustada.

"Ha estado esperándote" dijo Nick con el movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Así que este es el guapo Kurt del que David no quiso dejar de hablar?" Victoria, la novia de Jeff, pregunto. Naomi sonrió a su lado y ambos le dieron saludos amistosos, presentándose. Después de que Kurt estuviera libre del apretón de David, se sentó junto a él y habló con las chicas.

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Naomi la aceptó con una amplia sonrisa. Ella era adorable; pequeña y con un precioso cabello castaño rizado que se detuvo en sus redes troncales y la piel bronceada. Su voz era suave y Kurt podría decir enseguida que cantaba. Victoria le estrechó la mano en seguida. Ella era un poco más alta, y le podía recordar a Jeff diciendo que 'les gusta de esa manera' en la playa de la noche anterior. Ella era tan hermosa con piernas largas y el cabello de color castaño rojizo que fue diseñado en un corte pixie.

"¿Así que, Ohio?" Pregunto Vickie. "¿Por qué ese cambio?"

Antes de Kurt pudiera responder, Jeff y Justin habían llegado. Ellos lo miraron desde detrás de las Chicas y Nick los miró con el movimiento de cabeza.

"No se lo están llevando." David dijo claramente. Kurt sonrió y acarició al niño en el hombro.

"Te prometo que lo devuelvo."

David frunció el ceño cuando Jeff se inclinó para besar a su novia. "Date prisa. Quería mostrar la nueva línea de suéteres de Versace que me he comprado, pero no tienen ningún uso"

Kurt se giró rápidamente. "¿El estilo de lana pata de gallo?"

"¡Sí!" David exclamó con una sonrisa.

Justin saltó delante del chico de ojos azules antes de que pudiera retirarse. "No. Ve. Ahora."

Kurt rodó los ojos y se alejó. Esperaba que no pasara nada mágico entre él y José, porque según explicó, no estaban sucediendo.

José estaba de pie junto a Shane Smith cuando Kurt se acercó. Pensó en no hacer notar su presencia, porque Blaine probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón si Kurt terminara saliendo con los dos, pero por suerte una vez que Shane se dio cuenta de Kurt parado allí, se fue.

"Hey chico nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa. José se giró con una sonrisa de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba allí. Había estado esperando, literalmente, ya que su segundo turno había terminado.

"Hola" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Shane le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda y dijo adiós. "Pórtate bien" susurró en broma. José no le hizo caso y se acercó a Kurt.

"¿Qué pasa? He estado buscando todo el día."

Kurt asintió y sonrió. "Tú sabes, yo estaba alrededor."

"Con Blaine" añadió José a sabiendas. Kurt lo miró con extrañeza, pero se encogió de hombros al dominicano. "Justin me dijo que ustedes eran cercanos."

"Oh."

"Sí," José miró el vaso y la cuchara en la mano de Kurt y sonrió. "Yo iba a preguntar para llevarte por un helado"

Kurt sonrió y miró alrededor de la playa con torpeza. "Eso no será necesario. Probablemente me voy pronto. Sólo quería decir hola."

José levantó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Oh. Ok. Entonces, ¿tienes un minuto para hablar o necesita para ponerse en marcha ahora?"

"Puedo hablar un poco", Kurt le dijo. Ahora se sentía como una mierda. No quería a nadie a lo largo de la cuerda. Él había estado molesto con Blaine todo el día para hacerlo.

Blaine.

"Entonces vamos a caminar," José recomienda, señalando por la orilla. Kurt asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, hurgando en el hielo de su vaso.

"Bueno."

**-K&B-**

_**Estoy afuera. –B **_

Blaine se apoyó en la casa con cansancio. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo y esperó pacientemente. Unos segundos más tarde, el pomo de la puerta se giró y se abrió. Farrah asomó la cabeza fuera y sonrió al muchacho encaramado contra la barandilla del porche.

"Finalmente. Pensé que me dejarías plantada."

Pensé en ello. "No" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Quede atrapado."

La chica asintió con la cabeza, tirando de su cabello negro en una cola de caballo. "Adelante."

Blaine respiró hondo, mirando por el barrio y entrando en la casa poco a poco. Era bonito por dentro. Una pequeña casa, una grande no era necesaria ya que era hija única y vivía con sus padres. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio a Farrah caminar a su sofá y sentarse. Ella estaba en shorts y una camisilla, algo que a Blaine por lo general lo volvía loco. Pero ahora mientras se acercaba, él sólo podía preguntarse qué llevaba Kurt cuando descansaba en casa. Probablemente era ridículamente caro, conociéndolo.

"¿Vas a sentarte?" ronroneó ella, pateando sus piernas. Blaine se humedeció los labios antes de sentarse a su lado, sonriendo cuando ella puso la capucha de su cabeza. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"No mucho," dijo Blaine, ausente, mirando fijamente la televisión. "¿Que tal tu día?"

Farrah se acercó más a él en el sofá y apoyó las piernas por encima de las suyas. "Oh, ya sabes, la tienda estaba llena. Jenna era tan estúpida como siempre. Steve era una buena ayuda, sin embargo, a diferencia de Kurt. Todavía me pregunto cómo lo contrataron, a veces."

Blaine se tensó ante las palabras y Farrah se dio cuenta.

"Lo siento. Sé que es tu amigo... se me olvidó. Lo siento."

Blaine sólo la miró y sonrió a la chica antes de levantarse. "¿Tienes sed?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Okay".

Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa y Blaine rodo los ojos, sacando su teléfono celular. Él recibió un mensaje de su madre preguntando cómo fue su fin de semana y respondió bien antes de ir al número de Kurt.

_**¿Estás con él? –B**_

Pasó un minuto y Farrah entró en la habitación una vez más. Tenía una botella de Coca-Cola y se la ofreció para que él la tome. Blaine asintió, aceptandola.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema," ella se sentó prácticamente en su regazo y Blaine sonrió, mirando por encima de ella.

"¿Por qué te gusto de repente?"

Farrah se rió y Blaine la miraba. "Es una pregunta seria." dijo.

"Siempre me gustaste. Odiaba que no pudieras quedarte con una sola persona."

Blaine asintió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo estar con un sola persona ahora? ¿He cambiado desde la última vez que te invité a salir... lo que fue hace tres días?"

Ella hizo una mueca antes de mirarlo. "¿Por qué estás empujando tanto en esto? O bien quieres estar aquí o no lo haces."

El teléfono de Blaine sonó y él bajo su refresco a responderlo.

_**Estamos caminando por la playa en estos momentos. No quiero ser grosero, así que voy a hablar contigo más tarde. –Kurt**_

Blaine al leerlo bajo el teléfono y lo puso en silencio.

"¿De verdad revisaste un mensaje?" Farrah preguntó, mirando al chico a su lado.

Blaine le devolvió la mirada. "Sí"

Ella se burló. "Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Se supone que debes estar conmigo. Las otras personas pueden esperar."

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Estás haciendo esto mucho más de lo que es."

"Estás tomando los mensajes de otras chicas cuando se supone que debo ser la prioridad número uno. Al menos dame ese sentido hasta que te marches, Blaine."

"Le hice una pregunta a Kurt antes y simplemente leía su respuesta. No estoy hablando con otras chicas. Si lo hiciera, dudo que fuera algún asunto tuyo, no estamos juntos."

"¿En serio vas a venir a mi casa y fáltame el respeto?"

Blaine se puso de pie. "Me voy."

Farrah lo fulminó con la mirada antes de pararse sobre sus pies. La chica señaló la puerta y cruzó los brazos. "Sabes dónde está la puerta. Espero Kurt valga la pena por lo que perdiste y _podrías haber tenido_."

Ella sacudió sus caderas mientras caminaba delante de él y Blaine observó marcharse antes de sacudir la cabeza. Cogió el teléfono y la botella de refresco y se levantó de un salto.

"Kurt lo vale, para que lo sepas" le dijo al oído. "Y gracias por el refresco, cariño."

Farrah rió secamente mientras subía en su porche. "Espero que Shane patee tu culo este verano. Estoy seguro de que es un mejor sexo de todos modos."

Con eso, se cerró la puerta en la cara. Blaine sonrió, colocando su teléfono en el bolsillo y se enfrentó. No llegó a conseguir consejos sobre qué hacer, pero que estaba bien. Él le dijo a Kurt cómo se sentía. Él, sin embargo, consiguió un refresco gratis fuera de eso. Eso fue impresionante.

Después de dar unos pasos hacia la playa, Blaine cambió de idea y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa de su tío. Había caminado bastante por un día. Se sentía como que montaría su 4 ruedas en su lugar.

**-K&B-**

"¿Así que lo hiciste llorar?"

Kurt se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Él no lloraba. No habíamos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para eso. Pero él estaba molesto."

José asintió. "Me gustaría serlo, también." volvió la vista hacia el chico de ojos azules y sonrió, "Eres hermoso*****"

Kurt miró al chico de cabello oscuro y se rió un poco. Se sentía como que era un hombre a partir de hoy. Tenía un chico que amaba las mujeres y que no podían mantener sus labios fuera de él, y aquí estaba hablando en lenguas extranjeras por otro. California era un lugar hermoso.

"Gracias. Quiero decir gracias*****." Se echó a reír, tratando de no sonrojarse. Va por usted, Sr. Schue.

José puso los ojos en broma. "De nada*****. Así que, veo tu amigo acaba de aparecer."

Kurt escuchó el rugido del motor del ATV de Blaine y se giró. El chico estaba pasando su camino a través de la playa menos concurrida ahora, deteniéndose por el lugar donde estaban ubicados Justin y sus amigos. Se bajó y se puso a hacer ese ridículamente largo apretón de manos con Jeff. Kurt sonrió y giró a mirar a José que parecía estar mirándolo todo el tiempo.

"Sí. Blaine es bastante cool."

José asintió. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Yo trabajo en Odyssey para su tío." Kurt explicó, mirando hacia el mar en calma. "Él vino por una bicicleta y así fue como empezó esta historia."

El otro chico sonrió. "Eso es dulce. Algo que decir a los niños un día."

Kurt levantó una ceja cuando se giró para mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

José se rió, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de baño rojo. "No soy estúpido."

Kurt sólo siguió mirándolo y José rodó los ojos. "Ustedes dos están locos el uno del otro. No puedes decirme que estoy equivocado."

Kurt todavía estaba sin habla y José sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Él nos está mirando, así que más vale caminar de regreso."

Kurt miró a sus amigos y por supuesto, Blaine y su sexy pecho expuesto estaban mirando por encima a los dos de ellos. Kurt asintió a José sin decir nada más y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

No había manera de que habían sido tan obvios, sin embargo. No creía que él estuviera 'loco' por Blaine. Le gustaba, sí. Loco era presionarlo.

"Si él te hace daño voy a patearle el culo, Kurt."

Kurt se echó a reír ante las palabras y negó con la cabeza. Él jugó con la arena mientras caminaba, mirando hacia atrás en sus amigos. "Espero que nunca suceda"

José asintió. "Yo también."

"Entonces" Nick terminó el bostezo y miró a su amigo. "¿No vas a decirme cómo fue la cita en la que has estado?"

Blaine sonrió, mirando a Kurt caminar más y más cerca. "Fue un puto asco."

Justin hizo un sonido "ha" pero Blaine no le hizo caso, sin dejar de sonreír a Kurt que estaba mirándolo cada pocos segundos. "No me importa sin embargo."

Nick miró entre él y Kurt y sonrió también. "Oh."

"Sí" dijo Blaine. Él y Nick se miraron el uno al otro y sonrió, y Jeff se quedó entre los dos con una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Dónde están tus amigos, de todos modos?"

"Con David," dijo Nick. "Creo que vamos a cortar antes de tiempo, sin embargo. Naomi me hizo prometer que la llevaria a ver la nueva película de Matthew McConaughey que salió ayer por la noche."

"Eww" dijo Justin.

"Lo sé" Nick miró a su mejor amigo que le sonrió suavemente. "Pero si tienes que hablar, que yo creo que sí, estoy aquí."

Blaine asintió. "Lo sé, hermano. Llámame tan pronto como la película acabe."

"¿Y qué pasó con Farrah?" Jeff preguntó con curiosidad. "Ella era como todo lo que fuera en la cena."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No lo sé, amigo. Debería haberme dicho algo estaba mal para empezar." Levantó la vista para ver a José y Kurt abrazarse de despedida y observó de cerca. Nick le sonrió y se levantó.

"Tengo que salir de aquí."

Dijeron adiós y Nick se alejó, chocando los cinco con Kurt en el camino. Sonrió antes de continuar hacia los demás.

"¿Dónde está David?" se preguntó.

"Frisbee con Vickie", dijo Jeff. "Siéntate. Cuéntanos cómo te ha ido."

Justin se tumbó en la toalla descansando su barbilla en las manos entrelazadas; sus pies se enredaron en el aire detrás de él. Blaine rodo los ojos y miró a Kurt. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pasó también.

"No ha ido exactamente." Kurt les dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Él parece pensar que estoy loco por otro hombre."

Blaine lo miró y Kurt se recostó, apoyando su peso sobre las manos.

"¿Chandler?" Preguntó Jeff.

Kurt sonrió. "No. Blaine. Eso es una locura, sin embargo."

Blaine se rió un poco y Justin lo miró. "¿Lo es?"

Kurt asintió. "Completamente loco".

Jeff y Justin vieron como los dos sonrieron el uno al otro. Blaine hizo aquella coqueta mirada y Kurt rodó los ojos antes de notar que sus amigos los miraban.

"¿Qué?"

Justin miró a Jeff. "Bueno, ellos están jodiendo."

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando los dos rubios casualmente saltaron y caminaron lejos. Oyó a Kurt riendo junto a él y negó con la cabeza.

"Wow" Kurt se aclaró la garganta y Blaine notó que se sonrojaba un poco. Tan jodidamente adorable. "¿Cómo estuvo tu ci-"

Antes de Kurt pudiera terminar la pregunta, Blaine apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Kurt se detuvo y se relajó en ellos. El beso no fue tan hambriento como lo había sido antes, pero este era mejor. Esto no era 'en el calor del momento' o como resultado de un juego. Esto fue perfecto. Oyó el zumbido de Blaine suavemente contra sus labios y sonrió en él, moviéndolos lentamente hasta tomar el labio inferior de Blaine era entre los suyos. Después de uno o dos segundos, una mano ahuecó su cara igual que antes y dios, si eso no se sentía como siempre debería.

"Sabía que él te convertiría en un maricón."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron a la voz y sintió Blaine tirar rápidamente. Peter sonrió, caminando con alguien que Kurt no conocía. Tenía que para a él ciclista de un salto antes de que entrara en una pelea, agarrando firmemente a Blaine por su sudadera.

"No-Blaine... no vale la pena."

Blaine se relajó a la voz, pero no quitaba los ojos de Peter.

"Solo vámonos" susurró Kurt. Sostuvo a Blaine con fuerza, mirando hacia atrás a Peter que se estaba riendo, con el dedo medio en el aire en este momento. "Él no es digno, Blaine."

"¿Qué pasó?" David preguntó mientras se precipitó, siguió detrás de Jeff y Justin. Los tres observaron a Blaine de pie de un salto y tirando de Kurt para arriba también.

"Si escuchan en las noticias que Petey consiguió su puta cara golpeada, yo no lo hice." Le entregó a Kurt su casco y se dirigió a su vehículo todo terreno. "Nos vemos mañana muchachos."

David asintió con la cabeza, y Jeff miró a Peter, que estaba con Shane en este punto. "Hasta más tarde, amigo."

Kurt saltó detrás de Blaine y rodo los ojos cuando el niño lo arrastró más cerca. Se colocó el casco mientras Blaine aceleró el motor, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso del chico. Se alejaron poco después con los tres chicos tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

"Así son ellos..." David ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar.

"¿Jodiendo?" Preguntó Justin. "Probablemente".

**-K&B-**

"Quiero más Blainey."

Blaine suspiró y se dirigió a la caja de Lucky Charms. "¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?"

Mikey fue a la nevera y la abrió. "La leche, Blainey."

"Oh, ya va." Le sirvió un poco más de cereal en el tazón a su primo y cierro la parte superior de la caja. Su teléfono vibró y él sonrió, colocando los Lucky Charms atrás donde se alojaron en la parte superior de la nevera. Mikey sonrió cuando Blaine tomó la leche de la nevera y corrió de vuelta a la mesa. Antes de revisar su mensaje, Blaine le vertió un poco de leche en el tazón y observó al niño cavar.

_**Me ha preguntado cinco veces diferentes si estamos saliendo. El hombre no me cree. –Kurt**_

Blaine se mordió los labios y sonrió, moviéndose para responder.

_**Hablaremos de eso cuando llegues aquí. Por ahora, dile que sólo somos amigos :) –B **_

Mikey le tendió una cucharada de cereal y se rió cuando su primo mayor le dio un mordisco.

"Gracias, cabeza grande." Blaine dijo, masticando y esperando una respuesta.

_**Puedo quedarme fuera pero él dijo que más me vale que regrese siendo virgen. –Kurt**_

Blaine se rió, ignorando cómo sus mejillas se colocaron rojas. Mikey continuó comiendo sus Lucky Charms cuando él lo observaba. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, munchkin. Come."

_**No puedo prometer nada. –B **_

_**Haciéndote caso omiso. Saldré después de mi ducha. Te veo entonces. –Kurt**_

Blaine sonrió.

_**No puedo esperar. –B **_

"Kurt va a venir Mikey." Blaine dijo alegremente. Mikey sonrió y dio un "hurra" más fuerte de lo necesario, se ríe cuando su primo mayor lo hizo callar.

"Vas a despertar a la tía Pam!"

"Lo siento."

"¿Quieres pasar el rato con nosotros o vas a ir a dormir?" Preguntó Blaine, sentándose a la mesa con él. Mikey llevó la cuchara hacia abajo y se bajó de la silla. Su pijama del tren Thomas era de los más lindo.

"Puedo estar despierto."

"Oh, no, no puedes." Don dijo, caminando por las escaleras. "Sabes que es más allá de tu hora de dormir, Michael."

Mikey hizo un mohín. "Pero papá-"

"Pues no." Don lo levantó y besó a su hijo con el ceño fruncido en la frente. "Tú lo estropeas demasiado cuando estás aquí. Él tiene que tener el hábito de dormir a tiempo para cuando empiecen las clases."

"No me gusta el kindergarden."

"Sí, sí", Don se acercó a la sala y cogió uno de los libros del niño para leer. "Limpia despues, Blaine."

"Sí, tío" dijo Blaine, tomando un tazón de Mikey y caminando hacia el lavabo. Dejó todo y rápidamente lo lavó, subiendo los escalones.

"... Pero Kurt va a venir y quiero decir hola!"

Blaine hizo una mueca, y justo donde estaba parado, frente a la puerta de Mikey. Su tío se giró y lo miró.

"¿Kurt está viniendo? ¿Qué quiere decir Kurt está viniendo?"

Blaine sonrió muy culpable. Michael y su gran boca. "Bueno, vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas porque somos mejores amigos. Tú no lo entenderías, eres viejo."

Don miró a su sobrino y Blaine sólo sonrió más amplio. "Burt me habló de esto, Blaine, y espero que no estés jugando con las emociones de este chico. Él es un buen chico."

El hombro de Blaine bajo ante las palabras. Bueno, el padre de Kurt definitivamente ya lo odiaba. "¿Por qué todos piensan que voy a hacerle daño?"

La idea era más para sí que para Donald, pero Blaine dijo en voz alta. Don fue sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Nunca dije que le harías daño, sólo estoy pidiendo que seas respetuoso."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Me voy a la cama." Se alejó y entró en la habitación de invitados, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eventualmente él se derrumbó sobre la cama y respiró hondo. Él no iba a herir a Kurt. Tenía que demostrar que estaban equivocados.

Después de una media hora de jugar PS3 y mensajes de texto de ida y vuelta con viejos amigos de la escuela, Blaine sonrió cuando finalmente un texto nuevo de Kurt apareció.

_**Saliendo ahora. Abre la puerta para mí, por favor –Kurt**_

Blaine apretó pausa en el video juego y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, en sólo un par de pantalones cortos y zapatillas Adidas. Cuando abrió la puerta, sonrió a los ojos de Kurt que encontraron su pecho de inmediato.

"Pervertido".

Kurt se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?"

Blaine sonrió, agarrando su mano y lo arrastró dentro. Él negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la marca de pijama que llevaba Kurt. "Por favor, no me digas que estás llevando Burberry. No me digas que vas a dormir en Burberry."

Kurt miró más allá de su cuello V negro a cuadros con dibujos a sus pantalones de pijama. "¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Su amigo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Eso es una locura."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Tengo sueño" Sonrió cuando Blaine lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"¿Comiste?"

Kurt asintió.

Blaine tomó su mano (gracias a dios que podía hacer eso otra vez) y lo condujo por las escaleras. "No me mires el culo."

"No me digas qué hacer" Kurt dijo en broma con una sonrisa. Se rió cuando llegaron a la cima y Blaine lo empujó delante de modo que él descaradamente podía mirar el suyo. Dulce bebé Jesús.

"Tramposo" Dijo Kurt.

"La habitación esta al final del pasillo." Blaine le dijo, sus dedos aún entrelazados. Kurt asintió y abrió la marcha, empujando la puerta abierta. Rodo los ojos mirando la PS3 encendida y se retiró a descansar.

"¿Eso no lo hacen los viejos?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Pues no." Se acostó junto a Kurt y le coló un beso en los labios, sonriendo ante el rubor del muchacho. "Supongo que ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?"

Kurt puso su cabeza en la almohada y sonrió a Blaine. "No entiendo cómo tus ojos están aún abiertos. Apenas dormimos."

"Demasiado excitado para dormir" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Pero voy a hablar contigo hasta que te quedes dormido. ¿Qué te parece?"

Kurt asintió. "Prefiero que me cantes para que me duerma."

"¿Quién dijo que yo podía cantar?"

"No tengo la menor idea." Kurt respondió. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando Blaine se acercó, apoyando una mano en su cintura.

"Antes de empezar, ¿puedo decirte algo?"

Kurt abrió los ojos y asintió. "Por supuesto."

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, el corazón le palpito cuando fue correspondido. "Yo sólo quería decirte que a pesar de lo que diga la gente, yo nunca te haría daño."

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sonrió con cansancio. "No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Blaine."

"No lo hago." Él contestó. "Hoy fue todo acerca de ser honesto y eso es lo que estoy haciendo."

Kurt sólo lo miró y Blaine se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. En esta ocasión, se encontraron a mitad de camino y los dos muchachos se sonrieron, sus labios cumpliendo con suavidad y con cuidado. Después de un segundo o dos, Blaine se apartó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Kurt.

"Ahora cierra los ojos. Voy a cantar una canción que significa mucho para mi crecimiento."

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa suave, cerrando los ojos. Blaine sonrió y tragó saliva antes de empezar.

_Let's get it on__marvin gaye__  
__I've been really trying now baby__trying to hold back this feeling for so long_

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba a Blaine. "Tú tienes que ser-"

"Cállate" dijo Blaine antes de continuar. Sonrió a Kurt con las palmas de las manos.

_and if you feel like i feel_

"Blaine" dijo con una risa.

_come on__let's get it on__  
__let's get it on_

"Blaine!" Kurt dijo, dándole un empujón con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas a fuego. "Detente."

"Bien" Blaine se rió. "Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo esto de nuevo. Creo que tengo una buena idea."

Kurt sonrió. "La última oportunidad". Dejó que Blaine le tirara cerca y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico en su lugar. Si iba a hacerle daño ya era demasiado duro para no dejarse caer ahora. Él era un caso perdido.

_Each time I look into your eyes._

_I see that there a heaven lies_

_and as I look._

_I see the __love of the loved__._

Blaine cantó las palabras con la melodía que recordaba a Kurt tarareando la noche anterior. Su voz era suave, cómo él imaginaba a Elizabeth cantando, y mientras cantaba sostenía al chico cerca de él.

Kurt contuvo las lágrimas mientras le sonreía a él pecho de Blaine. No había oído esta canción en años, no desde que Burt intentó cantarla con él. Ahora, Blaine le hizo justicia. Nadie podía cantarla como su madre, pero esto era igualmente especial por derecho propio.

_Someday they'll see that from the start__  
__my place has been deep in your heart.__  
__And in your heart__  
__I see the love of the loved._

Cerró los ojos ahora, disfrutando del abrazo de Kurt, cálido y perfecto a su alrededor.

_Though I said it all before__  
__I will say it more and more,__  
__now that I'm really sure__  
__you love me._

Kurt sonrió mientras su cabeza se levantó y cayó con cada respiración que Blaine tomaba. Comenzó a tararear las palabras, sintiéndose poco a poco dormido. Blaine sonrió cuando escuchó el zumbido del chico, sin dejar de cantar en voz baja.

_And I know that from today__  
__I'll see it in the way__  
__that you look at me__  
__and say ah you love me._

So let it rain, I'll never care?  
Deep in your heart, I'd still be there.  
And when I'm there  
I see the love of the loved.

Después de un momento, el zumbido de Kurt se detuvo y la respiración del chico se suavizó. Blaine sonrió, porque no quería molestarlo moviéndolo demasiado. Apagó la lámpara y le dio un beso en el cabello.

"Buenas noches, Kurt."

* * *

_**() **__El stromboli es una especie de empanadilla hecha con masa para pizza típica de la gastronomía italo-americana. Suele estar relleno de carne picada o de queso italiano._

_**(*) **__Lo dicen en español originalmente._

_Las canciones en este capitulo fueron:_

_- Marvin Gaye - Let's Get it on_

_- The Beatles - Love of the Loved_

_Ahora si esta mas interesante la historia! El proximo capitulo me demorare un poco más, ya que son 30.000 palabras por traducir de las cuales saldrian en español como 31.000 y una de mis manos no esta funcionando muy bien que digamos. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D_


	5. Tiene que ser Yoplait

_**Autor: **Nellie12_

_30,183 palabras y mis manos aun siguen vivas! Es un milagro! _

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hoy les traigo un capitulo lleno de emociones, MUCHAS emociones! Espero que les guste. _

_**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de glee, todo es de la mente maestra de RM_

* * *

**5. TIENE QUE SER YOPLAIT**

Me sentía cálido y seguro. Fue maravilloso. Sabía que podía quedarme aquí para siempre; completamente lleno de encanto y protegido, contento y en casa. Había una extraña sensación de pertenencia que venia de manos de Blaine. No extraño en el sentido de peculiaridad, si no más en lo poco familiar. Kurt nunca había experimentado lo que se sentía estar protegido. No desde que tenía 8 años de edad por lo menos, y su madre lo mantenía apretado y le cantaba hasta dormir. Nunca desde luego se había sentido completamente envuelto en la seguridad-fuertes brazos abrazándolo estrechamente, envolviéndolo por completo en tal calidez acogedora. Kurt había tenido miedo de abrir los ojos por temor a que cuando lo hiciera, todo desaparecería. Blaine no sería más que un sueño que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero, por supuesto, ese no fue el caso. Cuando un ringtone sonó en algún lugar a la izquierda de donde estaban, Kurt sonrió suavemente. Él se aseguró que estaba, de hecho, con Blaine, cuando la letra de Whistle de Flo-Rida empezó a sonar, lo que indicaba que el adolescente de pelo rizado estaba recibiendo una llamada telefónica. Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz. Parecía que iba a ser otro día hermoso en Long Beach.

Sintió a Blaine acurrucarse un poco más cerca de él y volvió a sonreír, aunque se preguntaba cómo terminaron en cucharita ya que cuando se fueron a dormir, no estaban en esta posición. La música se detuvo cuando Kurt se movió un poco, tirando de las sábanas un poco más alto en la parte superior de ellos. Estaba haciendo un poco más de frío ya que el aire acondicionado funciono toda la noche.

Después de un minuto de estar acostado en la cama y disfrutar de la completa perfección de ser sostenido por su amigo, el tono sonaba de nuevo. Blaine gimió ante la molestia y Kurt sonrió, empujando la pierna del adolescente mayor con el pie.

"Mmm..." Blaine murmuro en el cuello de Kurt y el chico trató de contener la risa. Su cálido aliento contra la piel delicada de Kurt lo hizo temblar un poco.

"¿Blaine?"

Enterró la cara un poco más en la nuca de Kurt. "¿Sí bebé?"

Kurt se sonrojó por el sobrenombre, sonriendo suavemente mientras él quería que sus mejillas se enfriaran. "El teléfono está sonando."

Blaine estiró las piernas primero, bostezando ruidosamente mientras lo hacía. Luego se movió un poco y flexionó el brazo por encima de su cabeza, lo que permitió a Kurt un momento para liberarse. Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de dar la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara con Blaine; mirando sus cejas en forma triangular, fruncidas, que estaban realmente adorables. Blaine terminó de estirarse y regreso su brazo alrededor de Kurt, colocándola firmemente por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama Burberry. Parecía estar volviéndose a dormir hasta que Kurt se rió un poco y le dio un pequeño codazo.

"Tu celular, Blaine..."

"Mm ignóralo." Blaine murmuró con voz cansada "Vamos a dormir un poco más." Tomo al chico firmemente por las caderas y apoyó las frentes juntas. Kurt cerró los ojos por un momento y se deleito con todo lo que este momento era y podía ser. El tono paro un momento más tarde y ambos se abrazaron un poco más cerca, Blaine vagaba nuevamente a dormirse, Kurt lo miraba mientras lo hacía. ¿Cómo podría ser un momento tan perfecto? En realidad, se acababan de conocer, pero se sentía algo muy correcto. Kurt sonrió para sí mismo y decidió que tal vez un poco más de sueño no le haría daño a nadie. Eso fue hasta que dio una mirada a la alarma de Blaine, sobre el hombro del muchacho.

"Blaine... es después del mediodía." Kurt se alejó por un momento, sonriendo al gemido descontento de Blaine en su ausencia. "Vamos" dijo, pasando una mano por el brazo de Blaine y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Decirle a Kurt Hummel hace dos semanas que estaría en la cama con un chico atractivo sin camisa, moreno y con deliciosos ojos miel y él se reiría debajo de un autobús. Ahora, sólo se mordió los labios mientras sus dedos acariciaban las curvas de los bíceps de Blaine. "Es bastante tarde. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

Los ojos de Blaine se abren despegándolos poco a poco y Kurt sonríe cuando los ve. Blaine parecía completamente fuera de él. "Es domingo". El mayor gruñó con sueño en su voz, "El domingo es el día de mierda. ¿Podemos volver a esto o tengo que atarte?" incluso en su estado medio dormido el chico le dio una sonrisa saciada en sus propias palabras. Kurt rodó los ojos y trató de controlar mejor el color de sus mejillas.

Él lo pidió, permitió a Blaine tirar de él y estrecharlo de nuevo, descansando en el calor sobre el pecho del joven. Sonrió al oír su latido, incluso, sintiendo en curso contra los suyos. Aún así, no se podía negar que todo esto podría estallarse y arder, y por mucho que Kurt quería construir muros y proteger su corazón, sabía que no podía alejarse de Blaine el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Él siempre estaría ahí- Blaine siempre estaría allí. De alguna manera lo sabía... él no estaba seguro de que papel jugaría, y con la declaración era uno que ya se había formado, una relación de amor-odio.

Podía sentir las manos de Blaine subconscientemente agarrándolo un poco más fuerte cuando se movió incluso ligeramente, y tuvo que sonreír por eso. Este tipo era una puta total de mimos y era una locura. Podía sentir las respiraciones suaves de Blaine avivando sus labios con lo cerca que estaban, y tenía casi decidido moverse la corta distancia hacia adelante y besarlos. Pero sentía algo que prácticamente anulaban su momento.

"¿Blaine?"

El niño canturreaba, moviéndose aún más cerca. "¿Sí?"

Kurt se humedeció los labios y le preguntó. "¿Ese es tu pene?"

Vio los labios de Blaine lentamente curvarse en una sonrisa, los ojos todavía cerrados mientras respondía. "Es por la mañana."

"Oh dios"

"Bueno" Blaine cansadamente lo interrumpió, "Hiciste esta cosa anoche donde te moliste contra mi. Ha estado allí desde entonces." luego sonrió cuando abrió los ojos, dando al chico un encogimiento de hombros. "Ahora podemos dormir, ¿por favor?"

"Yo no hice tal cosa." Kurt respondió.

"Lo hiciste. Buenas noches."

"Es de día."

Blaine cerró los ojos una vez más de todos modos, pero diría con seguridad que Kurt estaba levantado para el día. Un duro pene presionaba su cadera por lo general lo hacia, él se imaginaba. Luchando por liberarse del agarre de Blaine, giró levemente y entrelazó los dedos con los del ciclista en un intento de alejarlo. Blaine se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin mostrar ningún interés en dejar ir al chico en absoluto.

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

Por tercera vez en un período de tres minutos, el ringtone de Blaine sonó una vez más. Kurt dejó de tratar de liberarse y en su lugar se acercó a Blaine para tomar su iPhone. Ignoró el gemido entrecortado que salió de los labios del mayor cuando él se colocó encima de él; sus pechos estaban juntos y las piernas se enredaron, y trato de eliminar la agradable sensación que tenia cuando las manos de Blaine fantasmearon sobre su culo. En cambio, él agarró el iPhone con en estuche de las aventuras de Gumball, en silencio lo juzgó, y luego miró la pantalla para ver quién era.

"Si no es tu el que llama, no me importa" dijo Blaine con claridad. Sus ojos se quedaron más cerca que frunció el ceño ante la ausencia de Kurt-el chico finalmente se libero y se deslizo. Kurt fue presiono aceptar cuando se enfrentó a la dirección opuesta, pero la persona ya se había dado por vencida.

"Era Jeff pero yo lo echaba de menos." él sonrió antes de bloquear la pantalla del teléfono de Blaine. "No estabas bromeando acerca de que hay una foto de mi culo, ya veo."

Blaine sonrió, mirando a Kurt mientras respondía. "Tú eres el que no quiso creerme."

Kurt lo miró y rodo los ojos cuando Blaine le envió un guiño coqueto. Él miró hacia delante de nuevo y volvio a marcar a Jeff, escuchando el ascenso del tono de Verizon mientras esperaba. Después de unos segundos, La voz de Jeff entró en su oído.

"¿Qué hecho interrumpo, Blaine?"

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Blaine esta semi-dormido. Soy Kurt."

"¿Quién?"

Kurt suspiró. "Ohio." Oyó a Blaine bufar detrás de él y sonrió, dándose la vuelta y pellizcándole el brazo.

"Ooooh... Ohio," La sonrisa de Jeff se escuchaba mientras hablaba "Blaine está con Ohio, Jus."

"Bien!" Justin dijo desde el fondo. Kurt palmeo su rostro por un momento y Blaine sonrió antes de forzar su cara en la almohada. Él sería feliz con sólo quedarse en la cama todo el día con Kurt, pero él sabía que ellos los arrastrarían a alguna parte. Nick, Jeff, y Justin _odiaban_ permanecer dentro.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Hubo un poco de movimiento desde Jeff antes de que el rubio volviera a hablar. "Vamos al centro comercial alrededor de tres, por lo que te sugerimos que los dos se levanten. Estaremos donde Don alrededor de esa hora. ¿Ok?"

"No vamos a hacer nada."

Jeff hizo un sonido atrevido en respuesta que a Kurt no le gustaba. "Sí, claro. Así que... tres. Diviértete."

Colgó y Kurt rodó los ojos, puso el teléfono de Blaine en silencio. Fue arrastrado rápidamente hacia atrás en la cama por la cintura, y se echó a reír cuando Blaine estaba encima de él. El adolescente de pelo rizado enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurt, y entrelazó sus dedos a cada lado de ellos. Después de unos segundos de no moverse, Kurt sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"No te está quedando dormido sobre mí, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine tarareo en el cuello de Kurt y el chico se estremeció. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió. Alguien era sensible allí. "No me estoy quedando dormido, Kurt Hummel." Kurt se tensó ligeramente cuando Blaine se colocó entre sus piernas, pero después de un pequeño beso de Blaine en la mejilla, el muchacho se relajó. "¿Qué quería Jeff?"

Kurt respondió con una voz irregular. Puede tener algo que ver con tener descansando a Blaine en su línea de la mandíbula o el chico tumbado cómodamente en la parte superior de él. Todavía podía _sentirlo_, y si Blaine hacia algun movimiento brusco también lo _sentiría_. "Él quiere que estemos preparados a las tres", se lamió los labios cuando Blaine suspiró contra su cuello, "um, porque todo el mundo va al centro comercial."

"Oh" respondió Blaine, no tan interesado en lo que decía, como lo era el tono de porcelana lisa en la piel de Kurt. Apretó los labios en la oreja derecha del chico y le dio un suave beso allí. Kurt cerró los ojos, apretando los dedos de Blaine un poco más fuerte. Un poco más de esto y él estaría en problemas. Blaine se echó hacia atrás una corta distancia para mirar directamente al adolescente en sus ojos azules suaves. "Tenemos que hablar, ¿no?"

Kurt le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tenemos que hablar?" sonrió cuando los ojos de Blaine viajaron hasta sus labios y se quedaron allí.

"¿Acerca de qué, crees que quiero hablar contigo?" su voz era baja y ronca e hizo que Kurt tragara. Se humedeció los labios y miró a los ojos de Blaine.

"No lo sé" respondió. Él dio una sonrisa tímida cuando Blaine miró de sus labios a los ojos. "Dime tú."

Blaine asintió. Kurt estaba realmente volviéndolo loco. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien antes. "Quería hablar de lo de anoche... Te acuerdas de anoche ¿no?" inclinándose hacia delante, besó la comisura de los labios de Kurt y su amigo de ojos azul cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

"Vagamente" susurró Kurt. Blaine lo besó de nuevo y se mordió el labio.

"¿Debo recordarte?"

Kurt asintió. "Tal vez deberías hacerlo."

Blaine se acercó más hasta que sus narices estaban juntas. Cuando sus pestañas revolotearon, ellas pestañeaban contra Kurt, y luego sus labios se tocaron tentativamente.

Kurt dejó que sus ojos se estrecharan cuando Blaine apretó sus labios más cerca. Se quedó completamente inmóvil en un primer momento, sin hacer nada, pero analizando todos los sentimientos del momento. Blaine sabía muy bien; que de por sí era raro ya que él acaba de despertar, pero había un poco de miel y algo que Kurt sentía en un lugar tranquilo. Y al igual que antes, su corazón se aceleró poco saludable cuando Blaine le dio un beso. Sus alientos atrapados de inmediato y ambos movieron sus labios sincronizados. Después de unos segundos, Blaine se alejó con los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Te acuerdas ahora?"

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró un par de avellana oscuro nadando con la luz verde. Vio a Blaine hacerlo de nuevo-sus ojos brillaron hasta los labios de Kurt y él tomó una respiración profunda. Kurt los lamió antes de contestar.

"Creo que lo estoy logrando."

Blaine asintió. "¿Debo continuar?"

"Por supuesto."

Ellos sonrieron y Blaine exhalo, bajando lentamente de nuevo. Esta vez, se besaron un poco más profundo. Blaine tarareó y no perdió el tiempo de entrar en ella, tirando del labio inferior de Kurt con sus dientes y lamiendo a través del labio suave. Kurt gimió suavemente, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de Blaine.

Lentamente permitieron que sus lenguas se satisficieran en sus bocas. Blaine hizo un sonido de puro deleite cuando toco la lengua de Kurt en su boca, chupando alegremente la punta antes de tomar en el resto. Luego avanzó y cubrió la boca de Kurt con la suya, en broma acariciando la lengua de Kurt con la suya propia y moviendo sus manos sobre Kurt, a través de sus brazos, por el pecho y con el tiempo aterrizando en las caderas del muchacho. Kurt abrió la boca, rompiendo el beso cuando Blaine le abrió más las piernas y se instaló por encima de él; se cernió sobre sus rodillas en el espacio entre las piernas de Kurt. No había sonrisa tonta en la cara; de hecho, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco alrededor del iris, ahora un oro intenso, y sus labios estaban húmedos y ligeramente hinchados por sus besos.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó, frotando las manos desde los muslos de Kurt hasta las rodillas. El otro muchacho apoyó los brazos sobre su cabeza con un suspiro. Apenas podía pensar con claridad para responder, y mucho menos recordar la pregunta, con Blaine haciéndole eso.

"Blaine… Yo-"

Sus manos se dirigieron a sus muslos y lamió sus labios en el impulso involuntario de Kurt hacia adelante. El contorno del pene de Kurt claramente se podía ver a través de sus pantalones de pijama delgados y Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt; Ahora bien cerrados, hasta el labio que se ocupaba entre sus dientes, a lo largo de su cuerpo que estaba apretando con cada uno de sus movimientos, y, finalmente, de vuelta al gran bulto en sus pantalones. Blaine sintió un nudo en sus propios boxeadores a la vista de ella. Volvió a mirar la cara de Kurt, moviendo su mano derecha más allá de los muslos de Kurt lentamente, y lo bombeo firmemente en sus manos.

El gemido que Kurt soltó fue uno de puro placer. Blaine maldijo, más encendido de lo que jamás pensó que podría estar. Bombeo a Kurt de nuevo, pero dejándose caer para que sus rostros se tocaran. Kurt continuó creciendo en su mano y Blaine suspiró profundamente cuando él empujó hacia arriba, envolviendo sus manos en el cabello de Blaine y rompiéndose en los suaves pantalones necesitados. Conectó sus labios una vez más, primero dejando que sus bocas se tocaran y luego dominando progresivamente el beso. Su lengua entró en la boca de Kurt profundamente poco a poco, y se aferró a la cama para hacer palanca cuando el adolescente más joven envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se derrumbo sobre él, pero la sensación, cuando su pene se deslizó junto al de Kurt fue una que deshizo su mirada. Ambos _gruñeron_, permaneciendo quietos y la capturando los ojos del otro.

Kurt parecía un naufragio glorificado; pequeñas gotas de sudor detrás de la línea del pelo y los ojos completamente rodados, sus labios estaban rojos y su respiración era bastante errática. Blaine sabía que él tenía el mismo aspecto, si no se ha ido aún más lejos. Podía sentir a Kurt duro presionando contra el suyo y _joder_ era la cosa más caliente que jamás había sentido en su vida. Su columna vertebral se estremecía y sus manos estaban agarrando el colchón. Ambos permanecieron aun- Él asumió que Kurt lo estaba esperando para enloquecer, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir. Blaine sólo quería saber si estaba bien para continuar.

Después de unos segundos, ambos habían recuperado el control de su respiración. Blaine estaba colorado sobre Kurt, y el chico de ojos azules seguía pasándole los dedos por el pelo rizado. Blaine le dio un beso suave con la aceptación de los labios de Kurt, y poco a poco ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios en armonía. Él se separó de nuevo, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Kurt y respira en el. Kurt se estremeció de nuevo, pero todo su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando Blaine chaqueó lentamente sus caderas hacia delante, moliendo sus duras pollas juntas a través de la tela de su ropa. Kurt gimió completo afuera, apretando su agarre, y Blaine le mordió el hombro para evitar ser ruidoso. Cuando se trasladó para hacerlo de nuevo, escuchó su nombre ser gritado desde algún lugar afuera de la pequeña habitación.

"Blaine Alexander!"

"Mierda" él se apartó bruscamente y Kurt jadeó, dejando caer sus piernas para que el ciclista pudiera rodar fuera de él. Ambos estaban completamente depravados cuando Kurt deslizó su cuerpo sobre la cama y Blaine se tambaleó al levantarse. El mayor se puso las manos en sus pantalones cortos y tiró de su polla, ajustándose antes de caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Echaba de menos la forma en que Kurt vio a sus acciones, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Después de abrir la puerta, le gritó de nuevo su tío.

"¿Sí?"

Se oía a Mikey jugar en voz bastante alta con sus autos de carreras en algún lejos. Don respondió después de un par de segundos, probablemente después de que puso fin a una conversación telefónica. "Vamos a buscar las compras afuera. Tengo que ir a la tienda por una hora más o menos, por lo que necesito que mires a Mikey."

Blaine suspiró, y luego en el momento justo, su primito gritaba que tenía hambre. Blaine miró de nuevo a un Kurt enrojecido que le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo a el pasillo.

Exasperado, él respondió: "Está bien, tío."

Poco después, la puerta se cerró. Blaine volvió a respirar hondo y se giró de nuevo en la habitación de invitados, caminando hacia su mochila por una camisa. Kurt realmente no se había movido desde que Blaine lo tenía, y cuando lo atraparon los ojos del mayor hizo un gesto fuera de la habitación.

"¿Quieres ir abajo conmigo? Tomar algo de comer..."

Kurt asintió, pasando rápidamente hacia adelante en la cama. "Sí, voy a usar el baño primero."

Blaine agarró una camiseta y asintió: "Claro. Una puerta abajo a la izquierda."

Kurt sonrió suavemente, levantándose y caminando a través de la pequeña habitación hasta que llegó a la puerta. Se detuvo y se giró para ver que Blaine le observaba en voz baja. "¿Yo podría preparar algo para desayunar ¿si eso está bien?"

Blaine dio unos pasos hacia él, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y la encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. "Nos encantaría eso, gracias."

Kurt asintió, lanzándose fuera de la habitación. Cuando la puerta del baño se cerro, Blaine respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared. Si Kurt pensaba que sólo quería perder el tiempo con él después de su interesante sesión de besuqueo, de hace un rato, Blaine sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría. Quería mucho más entre ellos.

"Tengo hambre, Blainey!"

Blaine suspiró, caminando hacia la cama y agarrando su teléfono antes de salir de la habitación. "Ven, chico."

**-K&B-**

"Hola Sr. Kinsella."

"Hola, Farrah," Don sonrió mientras entraba en la tienda. "Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación. Jenna tiene un dolor de estómago." Se dirigió directamente a la parte de atrás y puso su bolsa en el suelo. "¿Cómo les va hoy de todos modos, chicos?"

Steve apareció en un monopatín y sonrió. "El negocio está en auge como de costumbre. Estamos en junio. Los niños quieren montar."

Don sonrió. "Es por eso que abrí este lugar."

Farrah se acercó desde donde estaba detrás de su registradora, sonriendo suavemente a su jefe. "¿Cómo está Blaine?"

Don abrió su libro de contabilidad antes de limpiar sus gafas de lectura. Le dio a la muchacha una mirada curiosa. "Está bien. ¿No lo odias? Escuché a los chicos hablando de ti durante el año escolar."

Farrah se echó a reír, jugando con su pelo oscuro y ondulado. "Yo no lo odio. Tuvimos una cita de anoche, en realidad."

Don la miró fijamente. "Oh ¿enserio?"

Steve comenzó a ayudar a un cliente y los dos continuaron hablando. "Sip," le dijo, "que se acortó porque quería pasar el rato con Kurt " se burló, "Honestamente, creo que hay algo entre ellos..."

El hombre sacó una pluma antes de mirar a su empleada. "¿Qué quieres decir, Farrah?"

"Oh" ella negó con la cabeza, "No nada. Es sólo que le advertí a Blaine acerca de él. Se conocieron aquí, y le advirtió de que Kurt iba a enamorarse de él si seguía siendo tan amable. Ellos textean cuando se supone que Kurt esta trabajando, que nunca lo hace, y ahora pasan cada momento juntos... va a pasar. Blaine es hetero, los dos sabemos esto. Él va a terminar perjudicando el corazón de ese niño. "

"Estoy sin entender cómo algo de esto es tu asunto" Don respondió con severidad. La chica, al ser tomada por sorpresa, lo miró con confusión.

"Es sólo que no quiero que nadie salga herido. Le advertí sobre esto." Farrah dijo convincentemente, "Y lo peor que Blaine puede hacer, es jugar con las emociones de alguien. Él tiene ese encanto, que una sonrisa puede enviar el corazón de alguien al techo, y solo me siento mal que este encadenando a el chico nuevo a lo largo."

Don miró a la muchacha por un momento antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza y diera unos cuantos pasos lejos. Ella regresó a la sección de tabla de skate y se apoyó en el mostrador, charlando un poco con Steve y el cliente. Don bajó la cabeza hacia su libro. Esa era otra persona quien cuestionó la sexualidad de su sobrino. Por supuesto Blaine se enfadó con él ayer por la noche cuando él lo mencionó, pero ahora tendría que tener una verdadera conversación el uno al otro.

**-K&B-**

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine se sentó en el suelo frente a su primo. "Estoy dibujando algo para Kurt, si eso está bien contigo."

Mikey se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de jugar con sus coches. "Quiero saber si necesitas ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine sonrió. "La necesito. ¿Puedo usar tu lápiz morado?"

"Puedes usar todos ellos." Mikey empujó la caja hacia su primo grande y Blaine sonrió, dándole las gracias. Tomó uno de los papeles de cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a trabajar.

"Kurt va a hacer el desayuno cuando venga abajo."

Mikey sonrió, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Es cocinero también?" se echó a reír cuando Blaine se rió y el mayor asintió.

"Kurt es increíble, ¿no?" le preguntó.

Mikey asintió. "Voy a pedirle que sea mi novio."

Blaine se detuvo en la respuesta que obtuvo, su crayón congelado en el papel mientras miraba a su primo pequeño. Mikey continuó jugando como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto y Blaine negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

"No si yo lo pido en primer lugar."

Mikey terminó sus ruidos -_vroom vroom_- y sonrió a su primo. "Yo se lo puedo pedir más rápido de lo que tu puedes Blainey."

"¿Quieres apostar a eso?"

Blaine se levantó y tiró de su camiseta, levantando los puños. Mikey se rió, levantándose también y tirando de su camisa Osh Kosh B'gosh hacia arriba y sobre sus rizos, y la arrojó hacia su primo. La cintura de su ropa interior Power Ranger se mostraba por encima de sus vaqueros y Blaine sonrió mientras el niño alzó sus brazos.

"Tú no me puedes ganar. Soy el campeón!" Mikey imitaba a John Cena y Blaine inhalaba.

"Bueno, yo estoy CM Punk y puedo patear tu culo."

Después se dio cuenta de que lo dijo, los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. La boca de Mikey cayó por completo y Blaine se puso de rodillas.

"Por favor, no le digas a la tía Pam que dije eso. Es una palabra muy mala. Por favor, Mikey."

La boca de Mikey aún estaba abierta y Blaine trató de no reírse. "Por favor!"

Kurt se arrastró por las escaleras poco después, mirando a los dos chicos sin camisa en la sala de estar y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se balanceó lentamente, escuchando la conversación.

"Bien. Un nuevo coche de carreras, el yogur de fresa banano, y convenceré a tío Don de tomar las ruedas de entrenamiento de la bicicleta. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Tiene que ser Yoplait." Mikey hizo un gesto con el dedo en la cara de su primo y Kurt se rió.

"Yo le he entrenado bien."

Ambos se giraron de nuevo hacia Kurt y sonrieron. "Bien" Blaine siguió "un nuevo coche de carreras, Yoplait yogur de fresa banano, y no hay más ruedas de entrenamiento. ¿Podemos darnos la mano?"

Mikey le tendió la mano y Blaine rodo los ojos mientras se estrechaban las manos. "No le puedes decir."

"No lo haré."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Tengo que decirte después de nuestro combate por el título" él agarró a Mikey por la cintura y se puso de pie, sosteniéndolo en el aire delante de él antes de lanzarlo en el sofá. El niño de 4 años se rió y Kurt se quedó allí sonriendo un poco, con el tiempo se ríe cuando el pequeño puño de Mikey atrapado por Blaine donde el sol no brilla. Ellos pelearon por un tiempo más, con almohadas involucradas, y Kurt sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Empujó la puerta y entró, echando un vistazo alrededor, a las campras que había que guardar.

"Renuncio" Blaine le dijo, torciendo el pequeño pie en un bloqueo de tobillo. Mikey se echó a reír, pero negó con la cabeza.

"¡Nunca!"

Blaine sonrió, apretando su agarre en el tobillo de su primo y que cosquillea el fondo de su pie. Mikey se echó a reír sin control, dando patadas a Blaine con su pie libre.

"Blainey," él empezó tocando fuera, pero Blaine sólo sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas constantemente a el pie. "Me rindo!"

"¿Por lo que me deja preguntarle?"

"¡Sí!"

Blaine asintió. "¿Me ayudas?"

Mikey asintió también, su estómago sigue convulsionando a carcajadas. "Lo haré."

Blaine lo dejo libre. "Está bien. Ya casi termino con mi dibujo. Éste es el plan." se inclinó y le susurró y Mikey asintió, sonriendo mientras escuchaba. Después que Blaine había terminado con su discusión, cogió un lápiz de color marrón y un lápiz de color negro y terminó su coloración. Doblo el papel, se lo entregó a Mikey y le susurró una vez más. El chico asintió, metiéndolo en el bolsillo.

"Ahora vamos a ponernos nuestras camisas de nuevo."

Kurt abrió la nevera y deslizó el jugo de manzana en el interior, justo al lado de un galón de leche. Oyó que alguien entraba en la cocina y se dio la vuelta; sonriendo a Blaine por entrar en la habitación en el mejor momento posible.

"Dios mío" dijo, mirando el culo de Kurt. El muchacho estaba inclinado, barajando las cosas en la nevera.

"¿Me ayudas?" Kurt respondió, poniéndose de pie frente a Blaine. "No tengo ni idea de donde todo va."

"Voy a poner estas cosas lejos. Tú puedes comenzar con el desayuno. Estoy aquí si necesitas ayuda." Se acercó a Kurt y era feliz cuando no había tensión, inclinándose y besando su mejilla. "¿Trato?"

Kurt sonrió suavemente, sintiendo subir el calor de su piel. "Trato".

**-K&B-**

"Así que después de que te fuiste, Blaine estaba sobre él." Justin dijo, dando un mordisco a su tostada francesa. "Fue como si él quisiera que Kurt tuviera su lengua. Como si no necesitara más."

Nick y David se rieron, el primero bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

"¿Y recuerdan como estábamos todos confundidos de lo que pasaba?" Preguntó Justin.

Jeff asintió a su lado. "Por alguna razón yo no lo estaba. Tenia mucho sentido. Ni siquiera me lo cuestione."

Nick sonrió.

"Pensé que eran novios, para empezar" David les dijo. Él puso su tenedor y se recostó contra el asiento. "Quiero decir... siempre y cuando comparta a Blaine, no vamos a tener ningún problema."

"Buena suerte con eso" le dijo Jeff. David frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucedió con Peter? Iba a llamar a Blaine anoche, pero algo me dijo que necesitaba su espacio."

David se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea, para ser honesto. Un segundo que estaban bien -besándose, haciendo lo suyo, todos nos giramos a hablar, luego la siguiente cosa que sé es que Blaine está tratando de ir tras Petey."

"Tenía que decir algo. Una vez más" Justin contribuyo. "Sólo espero que Blaine no llegue a él. Él puede ser descalificado si pelea en las competencias."

Nick asintió con la cabeza.

Jeff se sentó y se frotó el estómago. Miró a su G-Shock y le revolvió el pelo. "Es hora de ir a buscar a la novia. ¿Quieres pagar por esto, Jus?"

Justin se echó a reír. "Yo no traje dinero a propósito. Es tu turno de pagar."

Jeff rodó los ojos y miró a Nick.

"Pues no."

"Y ni siquiera me miren" dijo David, mordiendo su huevo con tocino y queso. "No me quisieron dejar propina la última vez así que no hay manera en que yo este pagando por tu mierda."

Se rieron y Jeff negó con la cabeza, sacando su billetera. "Los odio."

**-K&B-**

"Así que" Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt y coloco algo en el gabinete. Kurt sonrió y se giró para mirarlo.

"¿Así que?"

Pasó las tortitas de arándanos y esperó a que Blaine continuara.

"Por lo tanto, quiero pedirle algo personal. No tienes que responder si no quieres." Cogió el jabón para lavar platos y fue a ponerlo en su lugar correcto. "Y voy a responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas."

Kurt levantó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Adelante."

Blaine tomó todas las bolsas vacías y las puso donde su tía Pam las ponía. "¿Papá solo piensa que eres virgen o realmente eres uno?"

Kurt se rió un poco y Blaine se giró a mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Estás empezando con los peces gordos, ¿eh?"

"No tienes que responder." Blaine le dijo. "Pero estoy curioso por saber."

Kurt sonrió, preparándose para preparar algunos huevos. "Papá tiene razón." giró a mirar a Blaine que lo estaba observando. "Yo soy virgen".

"Está bien" el mayor se acercó, inclinándose sobre el mostrador junto a la estufa, "Estoy feliz de saber eso, en realidad. Llámame egoísta, pero quiero que des ese paso conmigo. Y me llaman arrogante, pero creo que podría hacerlo mejor de lo que nadie más podía hacerlo."

Kurt se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo puede este hombre ser real? "¿Cuántas chicas has estado?"

Blaine sonrió. "Adivina."

Kurt se rió. "No quiero insultarte..."

"¿Por ser muy bajo o muy elevado?"

"Las dos cosas."

Blaine se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "He hecho un montón de cosas con las chicas, pero cuando se trata de sexo real, sólo he estado con tres. Voy a poner todo sobre la mesa, si quieres. No quiero ningún secreto. "

Kurt asintió. "Hay algunos detalles que sobran."

Ellos mayor sonrió. "Está bien. La primera fue Amber. Toda nuestra relación era ridícula. Me gustaba porque era muy bonita y tenía un montón de cosas en términos de... de desarrollo." Kurt resopló y Blaine sonrió. "Eso va a mostrar cómo madure del que era en ese entonces."

"Eras joven, Blaine."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Es cierto. Pero ella rompió mi corazón en dos ocasiones antes de que incluso se involucrara con algo de naturaleza sexual, y yo todavía confiaba en ella. Lo creas o no, yo quería que mi primera vez fuera especial. Pensé que ella era la indicada y toda esa mierda. Resulta que ella no lo era, pero en aquel entonces no podía decirme nada diferente. Larga historia corta, me confié en ella por tercera vez y terminé herido. Una vez más. "

Kurt lo miró. "Eso apesta."

"No. Nunca he tenido algo especial, ¿sabes? Con ella, se me acercó sigilosamente a la habitación y una cosa llevó a la otra. Lo siguiente que supe fue que iba a sacar un condón. Y tonto yo, sabía cómo era Amber… pero era sexo. Tenía 15 años. Tenía muchas ganas de sexo."

Kurt se rió un poco y Blaine continuó.

"Así que pase por lo mismo. De todos modos, después nos quedamos allí torpemente por un tiempo y ella me pidió salir después de unos minutos. No volví a saber de ella durante unos días, a pesar de enviarme unos pocos textos, y cuando la vi otra vez estaba caminando de la mano con otro hombre."

"Wow," Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Por favor dime que las otras veces ¿fueron diferentes?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No hay nada especial. Me emborrache en una fiesta y me lancé de una vez, y la siguiente fue con una amiga, pero yo no estaba loco por ella, ¿sabes? Acaba de salir de una larga relación... así que lo hicimos. Rompí con ella después de unos meses porque ella era increíblemente pegajosa… al igual que inexplicablemente celosa. Yo no podía mirar a una chica sin que ella me pegara."

Kurt asintió. "Pues tú eres _ese_ chico, Blaine. Todo el mundo te quiere, todo el mundo quiere estar contigo. En Ohio, Kurt nunca llegaría a ser su amigo, por no hablar, más que amigos. Y ellas saben tanto como yo que eres coqueto como el infierno." Él dijo con una sonrisa tímida, "Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era una preocupación mía."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Yo entiendo eso. Creo que sólo puedo probarme a mí mismo con el tiempo. La cosa es," él se movió un poco más cerca, "Estoy tan loco por ti, Kurt. Como dije ayer por la noche, lo que tenemos es diferente de lo que he sentido con ninguna otra persona. Es como que estuviera destinado para mí... cursi o no." Kurt lo miró por un momento y Blaine continuó: "Yo no creo que nada que tuviéramos fuera 'sólo sexo' si queremos llegar tan lejos, o 'sólo un beso'. Sería todo porque eres tan jodidamente especial para mí. Y habrán chicas con las que me he metido un poco que dirán cosas de ti, porque no van a entenderlo. Así que hablan muchas citas en citas 'tratado de cambiarme', pero mi corazón no estaba en ello. Ya sabes lo que hay... por lo menos espero que lo veas como yo" Blaine sonrió "van a ver que es mucho más de lo que he tenido con ellos. Por lo que a mí respecta, esto es lo que quiero, Kurt. Hasta que decidas terminarlo, esto es lo que quiero."

Kurt sonrió a su vez, su mente nadaba con las palabras que Blaine había dicho. "Voy a, um... Lo tendré en cuenta."

Blaine asintió, colocando su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt. "Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, Kurt. Déjame probar a mí mismo."

Kurt se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, centrándose en la cocina. Finalmente habló. "Tienes mucha más experiencia que yo."

Blaine se mordió el labio. "¿Lo que hicimos fue demasiado?" Se puso de pie detrás de Kurt y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho. "Si lo fue, házmelo saber."

Kurt se sonrojó sólo de pensar en él y Blaine rodó los ojos. "No hagas eso. Estuviste de esa manera también como para sonrojarte..."

"¿Me puedes dar un plato?"

Blaine sonrió, dándose la vuelta y recuperando uno. Kurt respiró rápido antes de responderle. "Yo... no fue demasiado, yo solo... nosotros... tu sabes. Acabamos de..."

"Lo sé" Blaine le entregó el plato y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez. "Acabamos de conocernos, acaba de comenzar... _esto_, sea lo que sea, bla bla-... "

"Exactamente" Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa, y Blaine apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho algo así sin embargo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no. Quiero decir que lo único que he hecho fue porque Chandler estaba tratando de convencerme de quedarme con él después de que me mudara. Él, um," Kurt se detuvo, rodando los ojos cuando Blaine presionó para lavar juntos. "Empezó tratando de masturbarme."

Blaine sonrió. "Wow. ¿En serio?"

"Sí. Nunca he estado tan incómodo." Él consiguió una risa con esto.

"Tu novio te ofreció un trabajo a mano. ¿Por qué no lo tomaste?"

"Él no ofreció exactamente... era más un 'no hagas esto', cuando él metió la mano en mis pantalones. Eso realmente no me encendió. Hubo lágrimas." Blaine se rió un poco más y Kurt sonrió, vertió los huevos sobre la mantequilla en la sartén. "Quiero decir que estuvimos juntos casi tres meses y nunca jamás quisimos hacer algo antes. Cualquier cosa... sexual. Ahora que me estoy yendo ¿estás metiendo la mano en mis pantalones? no me gusta. "

Blaine se mordió el labio, mirando a Kurt desordenar los huevos. "¿Alguna vez quieres hacer algo sexual?"

Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo y Blaine rodó los ojos. "Yo... quería probar cosas. Chandler no estaba preparado. Respeté eso."

"Hm" Blaine sacó el último de los panqueques y los puso en el plato con los demás. "No sé cómo no podría estar listo contigo como novio. Eres preciosa."

"¿Vas a parar?" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, dándole un empujón con el hombro. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Momento de la verdad, Kurt." Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Y para que lo sepas, yo haría _cualquier_ y cada cosa que quisieras."

Kurt sabía que él debió romper los récords mundiales con la cantidad de veces que sus mejillas se habían coloreado esa mañana. Blaine lo estaba poniendo sobre fuego y sus labios sobre su piel, lo hizo absolutamente loco.

Cuando Blaine se alejó, Kurt sonrió y miró hacia adelante, tratando de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Un momento después, Mikey irrumpió en la cocina con un lápiz y un pedazo de papel doblado.

"Disculpe, ¿está Kurt Hummey?"

Blaine palmeó su cara mientras reía y Kurt se giró hacia ellos, sonriendo por primera vez a Blaine por la isla y luego una seria mirada a Mikey. "Yo soy Kurt Hummel. Sí, señor. "

Mikey asintió. "Tengo un documento de alto secreto que necesita su atención inmediata...". Se giró hacia Blaine y sonrió con orgullo y el mayor le hizo un guiño, enviando dos pulgares para arriba. Kurt fue a agarrar el plato de Blaine antes de sonreír al niño. "El desayuno está listo. Voy a poner tu comida y luego voy a leer este documento de alto secreto. ¿De acuerdo? "

"Sí, señor," Mikey saludó y tomó su lápiz y documentos en la isla. Blaine lo levantó en un taburete y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Lo estás haciendo excelente, munchkin."

Mikey giró a sonreír.

"Entonces" continuó Kurt, "hasta entonces, yo sólo pensé que dirías que es bueno que estemos inexpertos en nuestros propios aspectos. Podemos aprender mucho unos con otros."

"¿Oh sí?" Kurt se acercó con el tocino, panqueques de arándanos, y huevos revueltos, y Blaine se fue a conseguir un par de platos y tenedores para todos ellos, colocaron de uno, cada uno delante de ellos.

"Sí" le dijo. "Si estás dispuesto a enseñarme, eso es. Enséñame lo que te gusta y te puedo enseñar lo que me gusta..."

Kurt terminó de preparar el plato de Mikey, sonriendo al aplaudir del chico codicioso y tratando de no sonrojarse. "Supongo que eso podría funcionar."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Te gusta el jugo de manzana?"

Kurt sonrió. "Por supuesto."

"¿Quién no podría gustaría jugo de manzana tonto?" Mikey murmuró, cogiendo el tenedor.

Blaine rodo los ojos, caminando a la isla con tazas para todos ellos. "Así que ya estamos todos aquí, creo que debes tomar el documento de alto secreto y reflexionar sobre ello."

Kurt sonrió, colocando un plato lleno de comida en frente de Blaine. El muchacho se sentó en su asiento y sonrió cuando Mikey entregó a Kurt papel y lápiz rojo.

"Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí." dijo mientras lo abría.

"Al responder, se lo que tienes que darle a Blainey."

Kurt miró el papel y sonrió, su rostro ardiendo mientras leía las palabras. Escrito de forma ordenada en lápiz morado era un poema. Un poema simple que todavía amenazaba con extender las lágrimas de felicidad.

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_Nunca pensé que vería el amor_

_Hasta que te conocí_

Blaine miró las diferentes emociones que se distribuyen en el rostro de Kurt, mordiéndose el labio felizmente mientras lo hacía. Primero fue shock, luego la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, entonces no había alegría mientras sus ojos leían sobre las palabras, y luego se echó a reír... y era la risa más perfecta que había oído nunca. Mikey masticó sus panqueques, sin prestar mucha atención, ya en ese punto.

Kurt se rió mientras cogía su crayón. La pregunta era " _¿Por favor, bastantes por favor, me harías el honor de ser mi encantador novio?_ con las opciones 'Sí' y '_Demonio, sí '._ Echó un vistazo a la imagen de dos figuras-un palo con el pelo rizado negro, el otro con el pelo castaño peinado, tanto sus dedos de palo se unieron y un corazón entre ellos. Kurt miró a Blaine que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa, con aire ausente apartando la comida de su plato. Antes de mirar hacia abajo, dejó que su crayón revoloteara sobre la segunda opción.

"Realmente no hay mucha necesidad de reflexionar sobre ello." Comprobó '_Demonios, si'_ con un corazón y dobló el papel, pasando por encima de Blaine. "La respuesta fue bastante fácil."

Blaine dejó caer su tenedor y cogió el papel, "¿Es cierto eso?"

Mikey tragó saliva y miró a su primo mayor. "¿Qué dijo?"

Kurt sonrió. "¿Tú le dijiste?"

"¡Iba a preguntarte primero! Tuve que convencerlo de que podía hacer bien para ti." Blaine dijo feliz, riéndose de la manera Kurt negó con la cabeza; mejillas rojas, evidentemente, no quería que se enfriara. "¡Tuve que confiar en alguien!"

"¿Qué dijo?" Mikey preguntó de nuevo, tirando de la camiseta de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió al pequeño corazón en la opción 'Demonio, sí'. "Tengo un novio, Mikey."

Mikey aplaudió y dio a su primo un cinco de alto. Kurt sonrió a su comida, levantando un poco de huevos en su boca.

Tal vez este verano sería bueno después de todo.

**-K&B-**

"¿Dónde están esos idiotas de todos modos?"

Peter se puso su casco y se sentó en su bicicleta. "Ellos nunca salen los domingos. Sabes esto."

Shane rodó los ojos. "Blaine es un arrogante. Así son sus muchachos. ¿Cómo pueden tomar días de descanso tan cerca de los preliminares? Una caída y no pueden competir durante todo el verano."

"¿Solo darse cuenta de que el tipo es arrogante?" Peter le preguntó con una sonrisa. Él y Shane montaron hacia las rampas. "Y yo puedo hacer que eso suceda. Haré caerlos tan duro que necesiten a EMT para llevárselos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra."

Shane rodo los ojos mientras aceleraba un poco. Peter estaba cerca y le sigue la pista. "Ya te lo dije", comenzó, "yo no hago trampas. Ninguna vez. Tengo un gran respeto por su tío y lo que el hombre hizo por el deporte. Si usted va a hacer trampa, se puede encontrar un nuevo grupo para pasar el rato. "

"De verdad necesita tomar una polla en el culo, Shane." Peter se detuvo cuando llegó a las rampas, volviéndose para mirar a su nuevo amigo. Shane no parecía complacido con él en absoluto. "Tengo algo personal que manejar con Blaine"

"Así que hago lo que hago y tengo la intención de manejarlo en las rampas"

"Lo que voy a hacer es asegurarme de que este humillado como yo." Peter terminó, mirando lejos a una chica que estaba caminando por ahí. Él sonrió y comenzó a deshacer su casco. Shane rodó los ojos y miró hacia atrás para ver quién era.

"Oh... no bro. Suspéndelo. Esa es la hermana de José. Él es muy protector con ella."

Peter sonrió y no ampliamente, tirando del casco y alisando hacia atrás el pelo negro. "¿La hermana de José? Espero que ella no sea gay también, ¿eh? Ya he tenido suficiente de los tíos de por aquí últimamente."

Shane fulminó con la mirada. "Usted necesita mirar su boca."

"Vamos a practicar. Voy a hablar con José después. ¿Bueno?"

Shane sacudió la cabeza y se marchó. Este tipo llevaba a cabo su bienvenida.

**-K&B-**

Una de las cosas favoritas de Mikey era pasar el rato con Blaine. Su primo mayor era impresionante. Él era divertido, y tenían peleas de almohadas, y comían lo que querían, y por supuesto Blaine veía dibujos animados con él. Ahora los fines de semana eran aún mejor porque Kurt estaría aquí también. Y Kurt era cocinero, lo que era divertido y que podía dibujar. Y Kurt era súper agradables y veía caricaturas con ellos.

Mikey acurrucado en el lado derecho de Blaine mientras sonreía a algo en la TV. A la izquierda de Blaine estaba Kurt quien estaba cambiando en el medio sonriendo a la cámara y sonriendo hacia abajo a sus dedos entrelazados. Él puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, frotando la mano del ciclista con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

Blaine imitó algo que dijo Gumball en la televisión e hizo Mikey reir. Sonrió cuando Kurt se movió un poco más cerca. Esto era algo a lo que totalmente podría acostumbrarse.

_**Estare allí pronto. –Jeff**_

Kurt sacó el teléfono móvil para comprobar el mensaje. Se sentó y sonrió a Blaine que no era feliz con su novio moviendose demasiado lejos, y frunció el ceño ante lo siguiente que dijo el adolescente de ojos azules.

"Mejor me voy a casa y me preparo".

Mikey asomó la cabeza rizada y Blaine se burlaba. "No va a pasar".

Un comercial se adelantó cuando Kurt puso los ojos en él. "Blaine, que estará aquí a tiempo..."

"Dile a Kurt que no puede salir, Mikey."

Mikey asintió con la cabeza firmemente de acuerdo con las palabras de su primo. "No te puedes ir."

"Gracias munchkin," Blaine le dijo con una sonrisa, agitando rizos rubios.

Kurt sonrió, golpeando lejos el brazo de Blaine mientras el chico trató de envolverlo a su alrededor. "¿Y si te dibujo un enorme camión monstruo?"

El chico tiro del sofá, una sonrisa sorprendida despertó un camino en su cara bronceada. "¿En serio?"

Kurt asintió. "Sipi."

Blaine se cruzó de brazos. "Eso es hacer trampa"

"Te puedes ir, Kurtie."

Kurt le sacó la lengua mientras se levantaba del sofá, sonriendo ante la expresión dramática de Blaine por la traición de su pequeño primo. Inclinándose, besó a Blaine suavemente en los labios, tanto de forma inmediata para cerrar los ojos por un segundo, y luego se alejó. Luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y se tambaleó fuera. "Vuelvo enseguida".

Blaine se lamió los labios cuando lo vio alejarse, haciendo caso omiso de la canción burlona de Mikey 'besaste-te "cuando el muchacho bailó alrededor. Cuando Kurt llegó a la puerta, el pomo giró y entró tío Don, con gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y maletín en la mano. Mikey aplaudió y corrió hacia su padre, casi tirando al hombre menor, cuando saltó a sus brazos.

"Les digo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto", bromeó el hombre, besándolo desordenadamente en la mejilla. Mikey se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. "Kurt" sonrió, poniendo los ojos en el adolescente que era un poco más alto que él, "Tengo buenas noticias para ti."

Kurt sonrió y esperó pacientemente. "Me gustan las buenas noticias." Blaine se adelantó hasta el borde del sofá, escuchando también.

"Puedes ir a la parte de atrás de mi centro de reparación a partir de mañana. Y con la nueva posición viene un mejor salario."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. "Oh, gracias a Dios, yo no creo que pueda soportar a Farrah por más tiempo."

Don sonrió, "Ella es otra cosa ¿eh?" le cuestión sólo le valió una mirada obvia de Kurt y él se echó a reír. Blaine se puso de pie y se acercó, sonriendo suavemente a Kurt.

"Ahora podemos salir juntos." hizo un gesto de arriba y comenzó a ir en esa dirección. "Voy a prepararme."

Kurt sonrió. "No seas un prima donna y tardar una eternidad, Blaine."

"Lo dice el chico que necesita todo el día para el cabello."

"Me molesta eso."

Don sonrió a ellos.

"Ven conmigo arriba" dijo Blaine, señalando con la cabeza. Empezó a subir de dos en dos y Kurt sonrió mientras seguía detrás de él.

Don giró a cerrar la puerta mientras los otros dos fueron a la habitación de invitados. Él subió a su hijo un poco más alto en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el sofá, sentándose y poniendo su maletín en el sofá. Mikey fijo las gafas de su padre y le sonrió al agradecimiento, todo antes de bajar del vehículo al hombre y mirando hacia atrás a la televisión. Observó Darwin y Gumball ser tontos y sonrió, acostado en la almohada del sofá.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy pequeño? Mami estará en casa pronto."

"Quiero ir a la playa."

Don sonrió. "Por supuesto. ¿Te divertiste con Blaine y Kurt?"

Mikey hizo un gesto de evidente. "Por supuesto."

Don se rió un poco, sacando algo de su trabajo de papel. "Eso es bueno saberlo."

"Son novios ahora."

Don se congeló ante las palabras, inicialmente, antes de girarse a mirar al pequeño niño. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡Novios! Kurt dijo que sí y yo ayude! Blaine estaba muy feliz, papá. Kurt era feliz." Se sentó y miró a su padre con una sonrisa. "Yo era el hombre de la entrega! Blaine dijo que eso es muy importante. Y él me enseñó grandes palabras."

Don se rió, sentándose y acariciando unos rizos cara del chico. "Parece que fue una tarde muy ocupada, ¿eh?"

Mikey sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Fue una tarde muy ocupada, y él estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Además de ser el hombre de entrega, que conseguiría un nuevo coche de carreras, yogur Yoplait, y sería capaz de aprender a andar en bicicleta de grande pronto. Fue un buen día.

**-K&B-**

Arriba, Blaine se estaba preparando, no iba tan bien como estaba previsto. Tal vez iba bien en un sentido, pero tampoco el chico se interesó por vestirse para el momento.

Kurt gimió cuando Blaine lo apretó contra la puerta del dormitorio -la lengua en la boca del otro. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Blaine antes de entrelazarlas en el cuello del chico, mientras que Blaine las descanso en la cadera, agarrándolo con firmeza. Profundizó el beso, inclinando la cabeza y empujando su lengua aún más.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró en su bolsillo entre ellos y Blaine gimió cuando fue empujado lejos. Puso su cabeza contra la puerta con molestia cuando Kurt movió la mano para pescar alrededor en los bolsillos.

"Lo siento, probablemente es uno de los chicos."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Su sincronización apesta." Él frunció el ceño aún más fuerte cuando Kurt lo empujó suavemente, liberándose de la puerta.

"Vamos a estar listos para ir. No quiero mantenerlos a flote."

"O" Blaine tiró de él por la muñeca y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, "podríamos estar aquí todo el día. Relájate, ¿sabes?" su mano se desvaneció al culo de Kurt y amaso la carne suavemente. Kurt se mordió el labio, alcanzándola abajo y extrayéndola.

"No tenemos tiempo para eso. Por ahora, debemos ir pasar el rato con nuestros amigos, ¿no te parece?"

"No."

Kurt sonrió. "Pues me gustaría salir y ver más de Long Beach y me gustaría hacerlo contigo."

Blaine sonrió con descaro. "Me gustaría hacerlo contigo también."

"Oh mi- ve a poner esa torpes palabras en la alcantarilla ", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Voy a salir con todos, pero no voy a poner mi cabeza en la alcantarilla. Estás pidiendo demasiado, bebe."

Kurt sonrió. "Bueno, ahora voy a pedir que estás listo."

Blaine asintió, girandose hacia su bolsa. "Está bien." Fue a buscar un par de artículos de higiene personal antes de salir al baño. "¿Puedes mirar en mi armario y escoger algo para que me ponga, por favor?"

"¿Tienes más sudaderas con capucha sin mangas?"

Blaine se mordió el labio. "¿Te gustó eso, ¿eh?"

Kurt se rió un poco, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el armario. "¿Supongo que te perdiste cómo casi me desmayé cuando nos encontramos anoche?"

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Con eso, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Kurt rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del armario. No había una gran selección ya que Blaine no vivía permanentemente aquí, pero había algunas cosas con las que podía trabajar.

Al ser un ciclista hacía bastante fácil vestir a Blaine. Pantalones cortos, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta era generalmente lo que usaba. Pero hoy ya no habrían paseos en bicicleta, Kurt escogió un buen par de jeans oscuros del armario que por supuesto tenía un par de lágrimas, (no sería el guardarropa de Blaine si no lo hicieran) y una camisa de cuello redondo tono frambuesa marca Ralph Lauren que tenía una mirada de la vendimia debido a la pérdida de color. Le tendió la ropa sobre la cama y se acercó a la cómoda, agarrando una gorra de Blaine de las muchas y lanzándola también. Nunca lo dijo, pero le gustaba Blaine usando esa gorra Lakers en un día de tormenta. Fue algo lindo... Tal vez fue muy lindo.

Cuando él respondió al texto de Jeff, Blaine se acercó de nuevo, completamente sin camisa y sus pantalones cortos. Kurt lo miró, con los ojos haciendo un barrido completo de su cuerpo antes de mirar rápidamente. Blaine sonrió, poniendo todo en su lugar y caminando hacia la cama.

"Me gusta esto".

Kurt asintió, obviamente. "Por supuesto que sí. Lo escogí."

Blaine sonrió, mirando a su novio. "¿Estás bien?"

Kurt asintió una vez más, sin levantar la vista. "Estoy bien. Sólo date prisa para que podamos irnos." Bajó la mirada a su teléfono y le dio unos golpecitos con aire ausente, mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa cuando sintió a Blaine acercándose. "Blaine, no estoy jugando."

El mayor se sentó junto a él y le sonrió. "Tampoco estoy jugando. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien."

Kurt asintió. Blaine olía increíble como de costumbre y estaba demasiado cerca para estar sin ropa. No conseguirían salir de aquí pronto. "Te dije que estoy bien. Vístete."

"Dame un beso primero."

Kurt sonrió. "Eres demasiado para mí."

"Bésame" repitió Blaine. Se inclinó hacia adelante y frunció los labios, riéndose cuando Kurt rodó los ojos. Con el tiempo, el adolescente más joven avanzó también y castamente conecto sus labios. Se demoró en el por un tiempo y Blaine suspiró en voz baja, moviendo su mano a la cara de Kurt. Cuando se alejaron, ambos sonrieron tímidamente, Kurt dejo caer su cara y Blaine acariciando su mejilla.

"Gracias."

Kurt sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Voy a vestirme. No me importa si miras."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Voy a darte tu espacio. Dejaré la puerta abierta, ven al lado cuando estés listo."

Blaine sonrió, aceptando otro beso "Lo haré."

Con eso, Kurt se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Blaine sonrió en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente antes de saltar a sus pies y con un puño.

Nunca había sido tan feliz.

**-K&B-**

_**¿Qué quiere decir que tienes novio?! Acabas de llegar allí hace menos de una semana! Chandler se encuentra todavía en el club Glee tratando de no llorar por ti! –Cedes**_

Kurt miró el mensaje y rodo los ojos. Él continuó apuntando los botones de su camisa antes de contestar.

_**Sé que parece rápido, pero acaba de pasar. No esperaba que me gustara alguien tanto o gustarle tampoco. Y es mucho más de lo que yo tenía con Chandler. –Kurt**_

Puso su teléfono en el cargador y se puso la corbata delgada marca Banana Republic a cuadros que combinaba con el estilo que se llevó a cabo con su color de ojos. Eso, junto con sus pantalones cortos azul celeste, mocasines marrones simples, y una camisa modificada blanca abotonada, completó su atuendo. Hizo todo lo posible para mostrarse delgado pero con curvas-en-todos-los-lugares-correctos del cuerpo, y eso es lo que más le gustaba.

_**Así que es el chico Blaine, ¿eh? Pude verlos a ustedes dos siendo empalagosos el uno con el otro sobre la cabeza del chico surfista ayer durante el video chat. Debería haber sabido entonces. –Cedes**_

_**No puedo esperar a conocerlo. Por supuesto a Chandler se romperá el corazón cuando te presentes en Nueva York con otro chico, pero las cosas pasan, ¿no? –Cedes**_

Kurt agarró las llaves que aparecieron misteriosamente una vez más a falta de su llavero de Mickey Mouse e hizo nota para que Blaine las llevara en el bolsillo. No podían encajar exactamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos siendo tan... ajustados. Iremos con esa palabra. Cuando él tomó su teléfono para contestar, su novio llamó un par de veces en la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¿Estas decente?"

Kurt sonrió. "Sí. Entra."

"Maldita sea". Blaine dijo, sonriendo mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. "Estoy demasiado atrasado."

Kurt le sonrió antes de sentarse en su vanidad. "Cállate y entra."

Blaine abrió la puerta y entró, balanceándose de manera sexy en camisa de frambuesa y jeans oscuros, su gorra de los Dodgers negro mirando hacia atrás sobre su cabeza. Sonrió cuando Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, anticipando un beso, y le dio justo lo que quería.

"Te extrañé."

Blaine sonrió. "Te extrañé más, Kurt. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sólo estoy tratando de convencer a Mercedes que no soy una persona tan horrible como ella piensa." Levantó su teléfono celular y le hizo señas a los mensajes. "Ella está preocupada por mi ex."

"Él es un gran chico." Blaine reflexionó: "Y déjame hablar con ella. Voy a dejar que ella sepa que estás en buenas manos."

Kurt sonrió. "Eso no será necesario. Se van a conocer el próximo fin de semana y todo va a estar bien."

"Ella va a preocuparse hasta entonces. Sólo quiero que tus amigos sepan que estás bien aquí. Estoy seguro de que eran protectores contigo y no hay necesidad de preocuparse."

_Si mirar hacia otro lado cuando yo estaba siendo arrojado en un armario es protección..._

_**Si estás ocupado, texteame más tarde que vuelvas boo. –Cedes**_

Kurt miró el teléfono. "¿Y si saliéramos en Skype más tarde?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Eso estaría bien para mí."

**Blaine está a favor de un video chat cuando lleguemos a casa después. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Kurt**

Cuando terminó de escribir, se giró hacia el ciclista y le entregó las llaves. "¿Las guardas para mí en el bolsillo?"

Blaine asintió, pero le dio una mirada curiosa. "Por supuesto... pero, ¿qué hay de malo con el tuyo?"

Su novio se puso de pie y le dio vueltas alrededor, mostrando sus pantalones cortos. Blaine se mordió el labio mientras lo tomó en pleno... _equipado_... vamos a llamarlo así, el atuendo. Podía distinguir cada músculo tonificado de los brazos de Kurt y su pecho definido, y su culo era otra historia.

"Mierda, bebe. Da vueltas una vez más."

Kurt se rió mientras lo hacía y lanzó un guiño coqueto de los suyos. "Lo sé. Caliente. Así que por favor... mis llaves..."

Blaine asintió fervientemente, lamiéndose los labios secos y arrastrando las llaves en el bolsillo delantero derecho. Luego volvió a mirar a Kurt que estaba leyendo otro mensaje en su teléfono, antes de bajar los ojos hacia su cintura. Este chico sería la muerte de él.

_**Me encantaría. ¿A qué hora más tarde? Se supone que los ND estar haciendo una reunión motivacional para el estúpido equipo de hockey. –Cedes**_

Blaine se acercó y tiró de Kurt hacia adelante a él por las caderas, dejando que sus manos descansen allí cuando sus labios encontraron la mandíbula del chico. Kurt se mordió el labio, tratando de concentrarse en responder.

"¿A qué hora crees que volveremos esta noche?"

"Mm..." Blaine zumbaba sobre su piel, moviéndose un poco más bajo a su cuello, "Yo no creo que quiera pasar la noche fuera. Depende, sin embargo," la besó un poco por debajo de la oreja de Kurt y el chico cerró los ojos, "si nos limitamos a hacer compras y tomar algo de comer, probablemente vamos a estar de vuelta en torno a las 8."

"O bien" respondió Kurt, sonriendo cuando las manos de Blaine fantasmearon suavemente sobre su culo. "Nada divertido que hacer, estarán aquí pronto."

"Mmm" Blaine respondió distraídamente. Kurt rodó los ojos y empezó a teclear.

_**Podríamos estar de regreso alrededor de las 9, pero si no es definitivo, te enviaré un mensaje y te hare saber. –Kurt**_

_**Funciona para mí. Diviértete. –Cedes**_

_**Igualmente. –Kurt**_

"Es tan perfecto" susurró Blaine, prácticamente masajeando su culo ahora. Kurt se rió, apartándose y rodando los ojos.

"¿Vas a parar?"

"No lo creo." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Te gustaría tomarte un par de fotos conmigo hasta que los chicos lleguen?"

Kurt sonrió. "¿Por qué no?"

**-K&B-**

_Couple cars I don't never drive,_

_Bikes I don't never ride,_

_Crib I ain't never been,_

_Pool I don't never swim_

Justin estaba en el asiento de copiloto junto a Nick, rapeando junto con las letras de la radio. David estaba en la segunda fila con Jeff y las chicas, rapeando junto con él. Ellos criticaron la música cuando Nick giró en la cuadra de Kurt en su H2 Hummer negro, molestando a la señora mayor con los gatos, ya que pasaron por delante de su casa. Victoria apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jeff y se rió de los dos, ya que cantaron junto con la canción, gritando en voz alta acerca de ser un jefe. Naomi sólo rodo los ojos y cortésmente le pidió a su novio que bajara la música.

"¿Qué nena?"

"¿Puedes por favor ajustar el volumen un poco?"

Nick asintió, bajando un poco. "Lo siento bollo de miel" El doblo estacionándose frente a la casa de Kurt, tocando la bocina un par de veces.

"¡Amigo! Debimos haberlos atrapado en el acto!" Jeff le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza y Nick frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirarlo.

"¿Vas a dejar de ser un desgraciado?"

**-K&B-**

"Mierda" Blaine se alejó en busca de aire, sonriéndole a Kurt debajo de él. "Creo que son ellos..."

Kurt asintió felizmente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Tenemos que ir?"

Blaine se rió, rodando fuera de él. "Te he estado preguntando eso todo el día."

El nativo de Ohio se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo. "Ok... déjame hacer algo con mi cabello ya que tenías que correr tus dedos a través de él."

"No te estabas quejando hace un minuto." Blaine se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. "Sip, toda la tripulación está aquí."

"¿David también?" Preguntó Kurt, peinándose con un peine de dientes finos.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Él también, sí."

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos a salir de aquí", se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua antes de caminar hacia la salida. Blaine agarró la gorra de la cama y se la puso, tras sus espaldas. Cuando llegaron abajo, Kurt le entregó su teléfono celular y Blaine tomó, colocándolo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo que se mantuvo firme.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

Blaine le sonrió antes de conectar castamente sus labios. Kurt tenía que acostumbrarse a eso... estar siendo afectuoso fue definitivamente nuevo para él.

"Te ves perfecto, pero estoy seguro de que va a ser mi respuesta cada vez que me lo preguntes."

La sinceridad en su voz hizo que el corazón de Kurt fuera al cielo, pero en lugar de fundirse en un charco de baba, sonrió suavemente y articuló un dulce 'gracias'.

Salieron y Blaine podía oír el gito de David sobre la música "Kuuuurt". Él sonrió, apoyándose contra la barandilla y esperando a su novio para bloquear la puerta de su casa. Sus amigos todos los miraban desde las ventanas de la Hummer y Blaine se rió, rodando los ojos. Este sería un día tan divertido, y por la diversión que significaba concienzudamente brutal.

"¿Estás listo?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Tan listo como nunca lo estaré para hacer frente a estos idiotas." Kurt se rió y Blaine tomó la mano y lo llevo hacia el vehículo.

"Woooooo!" Justin gritó; moviendo tanto las cejas que Kurt pensó que iban a terminar de alguna manera atadas a su cabello. "Míralos tomados de la mano!"

"Oh mi dios, están saliendo!" Naomi dijo, inclinándose sobre David y mirando. Kurt se sonrojó terriblemente y miró en la misma cuadra. "Sé que ustedes dos están saliendo, ¿no?" Ella y Vickie hiperventilaron por los próximos segundos y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Por lo menos haz que paren de gritar, Blaine."

Blaine se echó a reír. "¿Qué es esperas que haga?"

David abrió la puerta del Hummer y dio a Blaine una mirada severa. "Sip, ¿hermano?"

Kurt se rió y Blaine rodó los ojos. "No tengo tiempo para esto"

"Tenemos que echar un vistazo a nuestro calendario. Kurt llego el martes y el miércoles -"

Blaine sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. "David déjanos entrar en el maldito coche-"

"David" Kurt sonrió y preguntó amablemente, "¿Podemos entrar? Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

David miró a Kurt y asintió. "Banana Republic. Me gusta tu estilo."

"Rag & Bone. Me gusta el tuyo."

"Déjalos, David," dijo Nick con voz cansada, cambiando la música. "Pueden reflexionar sobre toda la ropa que quieras, cuando llegamos al centro comercial."

David se hizo a un lado, mirando constantemente a Blaine. El adolescente más joven rodoo los ojos y se metió en el vehículo, deslizándose en la fila de atrás. Kurt llegó después y se deslizó junto a él, sonriendo cuando Blaine apoyó el brazo encima del asiento.

"Hola a todos" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Jeff se dio la vuelta y miró a ambos -Blaine tenía su típica arrogancia relajada, la gorra al revés y el colgante sobre su camisa- su traje básico tipo California. Kurt veía sexy como la mierda aunque eso no necesitaba ser dicho en voz alta -la corbata delgada destacó el hermoso azul en sus ojos, a pesar de que no era necesario decir eso tampoco, y los dos engranados juntos. Era como si hubieran estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo.

"Oye mi culo " dijo de nuevo, ignorando la desconcertada mirada que Kurt le dio," ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?"

Kurt se sonrojó, tratando de encontrar la manera de responder cuando Blaine sólo miró hacia otro lado. "¿Van a darse la vuelta, por favor?"

"Están juntos" dijo Vickie obviamente, "la cabeza de Blaine está perdida."

Blaine sonrió. ¿Es obvio?

"Bueno ¿lo están?" Preguntó Jeff. Nick sonrió mientras se quitaba.

"Lo estamos" dijo Blaine, tirando a Kurt más cerca. "Y lo vamos a estar por mucho tiempo. Si alguien tiene un problema"

"En la medida en que compartas deberíamos estar bien."

Kurt sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Blaine. "Dudo que estas sean las últimas personas que tendrían un problema con nosotros, cariño."

Blaine se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

"Oh, oh, ¡Por favor!" Justin cogió el pomo y manivela de la música más fuerte, él y David bailando de una manera muy estúpida. Cuando Nick giró a la derecha en una señal de alto, los dos comenzaron a cantar en voz alta.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire__  
__She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

"¿Dónde los encontraste de nuevo?" Kurt preguntó mientras los dos cantaron con pasión. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"No me importa pensar en eso ahora mismo."

**-K&B-**

A medida que el grupo de adolescentes caminó por el centro comercial, Kurt mantuvo su distancia. Honestamente no sabía si Blaine estaba listo para una mayor cantidad de PDA -al menos no en la medida en que estaban siendo cariñosos antes en las casas. No sabía si la gente aquí tomaría amablemente eso. Él no quería que Blaine lo viera tan pegajoso como lo hizo una novia que tenía para pegarle. Eso era algo que se había tenido a través de Chandler, y si bien en un primer momento era lindo tener otra pareja para mostrar que le importaba, llego a ser cada vez más molesto, al paso de los días.

Así que todos ellos caminaron a través del bonito centro comercial, Kurt riendo de algo que Naomi le dijo acerca de las chanclas de Justin, Justin rodando los ojos cuando hizo lo que él llamaba 'trabajo' y Blaine charlando sin rumbo con Nick y Jeff sobre las competencias del miércoles. David estaba en el teléfono, mientras paseaba un poco por delante de ellos, y Vickie caminó con Jeff cuando el rubio envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

Se detuvieron en el directorio donde el anuncio de una nueva película de terror estaba en exhibición. David colgó de su llamada telefónica y miró el cartel.

"Deberíamos verla totalmente esta noche. He oído que Megan Fox está en ella."

Blaine miró el cartel también y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué te parece, bebe? ¿Quieres ir al cine más tarde?"

Kurt sonrió suavemente. "Estoy dispuesto si ustedes chicos, lo están."

Todos asintieron. "Nunca puedo tener suficiente de las películas de terror cursi" Victoria les dijo: "Son tan malas que es bueno".

Blaine sonrió, caminando de regreso a Kurt y tomando su mano. "Vamos a ir a comprar los boletos. ¿Qué hora es buena?"

"Cualquier cosa alrededor de las seis debe ser bueno" Nick le dijo, "y me traen al regreso un batido de Cold Stone!"

"Quiero devuelta de todos ustedes mi dinero" él apretó su agarre sobre Kurt y lo condujo por el centro comercial, sonriendo a los gritos de sus amigos de 'buena suerte con eso'. Kurt se rió también, ya fueron a buscar en la escalera mecánica subiendo.

"No me gustan ellos."

Kurt sonrió. "Por supuesto que no."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿Así que es tu padre te espera en casa a una hora determinada o puedo mantenerte todo para mí?"

Subieron los últimos pasos y fueron por la escalera mecánica. El teatro cubría el cuarto piso del centro comercial y durante esta hora del día, no estaba lleno exactamente. Blaine miró a su alrededor antes de ir al kiosco, y fue allí que él finalmente consiguió una respuesta.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que le gustaría verme en algún momento de este verano."

Blaine se echó a reír. "Ya tengo que compartirte con mi tío y David. Eso es más que suficiente gente."

Kurt sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. "Tengo que compartirte con algunas personas también."

"Meh" Blaine pulsa la pantalla un par de veces, sacando su billetera, "¿Cómo suena a las 6:15? La película es como en una hora y media."

"Eso debería estar bien."

Blaine asintió, sacando su tarjeta de crédito. "Mi mamá me va a matar por el uso de esta cosa, pero dejé todo mi dinero en casa."

Kurt miró a su alrededor y vio a algunas personas mirándolo -por supuesto todos de la variedad femenina. Trató de ignorarlo sin embargo. "¿Cómo es tu mamá, de todos modos? ¿Es buena? Yo no... Yo no quiero que se asuste por mí."

Blaine esperó los 7 boletos para imprimir cuando respondió. "Mi mamá es bastante impresionante. Ella es mi roca, al igual que tu padre lo es para ti..."

Kurt entendió lo que quería decir y asintió. A Blaine probablemente le tomaría un poco más de tiempo para abrirse por la pérdida de su padre y su hermana pequeña, sin embargo. "Eso es genial. Todos necesitamos una roca, ¿sabes?"

"Sí" Blaine se agachó en el recipiente, aceptando de las entradas. "Ella es una gran mujer. En cuanto a cómo va a reaccionar sobre mí estando contigo... eso es una buena pregunta." Él los guardó en el bolsillo junto con su cartera y tomó la mano de Kurt de nuevo, ajeno a las miradas y honestamente desinteresado, "Como sabes, yo nunca jamás mostró interés en un chico por lo que probablemente estaría confundida. Aparte de eso, una vez que vea la hermosa persona que eres, estaremos bien."

Kurt le sonrió mientras se formaban en la escalera mecánica. "Definitivamente lo espero. No quiero causar ninguna disputa"

"¿No quieres provocar pleitos? Yo no. Tu padre me odia." Blaine sonrió ante la risa de Kurt a causa de sus palabras. "Es curioso, pero sabes que es verdad."

"No sé nada de eso, cariño." Kurt le dijo seriamente: "Creo que más que nada él está preocupado por mí. Han sido un par de semanas tumultuosas."

"No voy a hacerte daño" Blaine reiteró, como lo había hecho antes. Kurt sólo le dio un vistazo y Blaine lo devolvió diez veces. "Lo digo en serio, Kurt. No voy a hacerte daño. Él va a ver."

"Creo que esa es una promesa extraña teniendo en cuenta que es el primer día como pareja. Las relaciones duelen de vez en cuando y yo odio decirlo pero en el camino probablemente vamos dañarnos el uno con el otro en algún aspecto. No somos perfectos."

Blaine se alejó, sin dejar de caminar. Cuando Kurt no obtuvo una respuesta, suspiró. "Sabes que es verdad, Blaine. Sé que es un hecho de que no me harías daño por despecho, y espero que sepas que va en ambos sentidos... pero la verdad..."

"Honestamente, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener una sonrisa en tu rostro. Quizá debería ponerlo de esa forma."

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de su novio. "Me siento de la misma manera. Y si ese es el caso, mi padre va a adorarte. "

"Y yo ya sé que mi madre te amará bebé. Así que ¿sin preocupaciones?"

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. "No hay problema."

Blaine sonrió también. "Así que, sé un par de maneras que puedes poner una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Te gustaría escuchar?"

Kurt sonrió, haciendo una pregunta que realmente no necesitaba una respuesta. "¿Éstas implican posiciones sexuales?"

"Sí". El muchacho respondió.

"Voy a pasar. No conseguimos el helado de Nick."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Todavía me debe dinero."

Nick les hizo señas desde donde estaba sentado con el grupo en el patio de comidas. Las mesas estrechas hacían que fuera difícil para los dos a caminar, al mismo tiempo, por lo que Blaine le permitió a Kurt liderar el camino, sosteniendo sus manos unidas en el aire y caminando detrás de él.

En el camino de las líneas largas pasando por los restaurantes y los grupos de adolescentes ruidosos con bolsas de la compra, vio una pareja de ancianos en una de las mesas junto a la pared. Ellos pasaron a llamar su atención debido a la mirada de puro asco que le dieron al caminar de la mano con Kurt. Blaine sonrió por encima de ellos cuando Kurt continuó navegando, con la decisión de dar a los homófobos algo para llevar a casa con ellos. Tiro de su novio de vuelta a él por si acaso, Blaine dio la vuelta alrededor de Kurt y se inclinó.

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué estás-"

Sin más aviso, la mano de Blaine fue ahuecando la mejilla de Kurt y su lengua empujaba rápidamente en su boca. Kurt se quedó tieso como un palo en un primer momento antes de que sus rodillas amenazaran con debilitarse, pero Blaine desató sus dedos y lo sostuvo por la parte baja de su espalda. Era fácil decir que Kurt no estaba respondiendo a este beso como si se tratara de los otros, pero Blaine sólo profundizó aún más, gimiendo en la boca de su novio y sin romper el bloqueo de labios hasta que no pudo respirar. Kurt jadeó ante la ausencia y miró a Blaine como si estuviera completamente loco.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Blaine sonrió antes de arrojar al muchacho un gesto inocente. "Sentía ganas de besarte, bebe." Con eso, se giró hacia la pareja de ancianos, se quitó el gorro y se marchó delante de Kurt. Kurt lo miró, todavía en shock, y se dio cuenta de dos que se mofaban a lo lejos. Sacudió la cabeza y se marchó detrás de su novio, esquivando entre unas pocas mesas, hasta que por fin había terminado donde sus amigos.

"Ay Dios mío!, Ustedes casi me embarazan!" David proclamó, sonriendo ampliamente a Blaine. Su compañero de equipo se sentó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, tirando de una silla para su novio. El resto del grupo sólo aplaudieron con orgullo y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Ya basta chicos" dijo él, acercándose a Kurt cuando él se sentó a su lado "Yo, literalmente, odio a la gente ignorante. Puedo decirte mirándolos que son idiotas infelices con un complejo de mala superioridad." Se giró hacia Kurt mientras giraba el sombrero delante de la cabeza. "¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"¿Podemos no besarnos cada vez que alguien nos da una mirada sucia?" Kurt preguntó: "Es que... no quiero que la gente piense que se los estoy echando en cara. Así es como comienzan los crímenes de odio."

Casi todo el mundo en la mesa se burlaba. Blaine se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con severidad antes de responder. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estarías echándoles en cara? ¿Tu felicidad? ¡Que se jodan y su 'moral'. Tienen suerte de que no te _cojo_ sobre su mesa. Ese era el plan A, pero se encontraban tan lejos..."

"Tal vez la próxima vez" Naomi le dijo a Nick sonriendo a su lado.

"Realmente no es una broma. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en el armario para evitar este tipo de cosas..." Blaine cortó a Kurt con el movimiento de su mano y Kurt frunció el ceño.

"No voy a dejar que te pase nada, por lo que el pensamiento puede salir por la ventana."

"Nosotros no vamos a estar juntos cada segundo de cada día, Blaine."

"Tiene razón" Vickie intervino. "No estoy diciendo que no sean ustedes mismos en público, sólo que no sé si hacerlo para ser rencoroso, es la mejor idea."

Blaine miró a sus amigos, de vuelta a un Kurt sombrío. Él sonrió suavemente. "Está bien. Yo no voy a hacer que sea rencoroso, pero no puedo dejar de besarte."

"Yo no lo quiero."

"Voy a tener diabetes" Justin murmuró, mirando a otro lado.

Kurt sonrió a la rubia antes de establecerse de nuevo en su asiento. "Ok. ¿Podemos simplemente disfrutar de nosotros? ¿Qué pasa durante el día?"

Vickie miró a Naomi. "Vamos por todas partes." La otra chica asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces, observaron a sus novios. "Les enviaré un mensaje cuando los necesitemos para llevar las bolsas."

Nick sonrió cálidamente. "Oh la alegría."

Kurt sonrió a pesar de que podía sentir lo tenso que Blaine había terminado por ese pequeño espectáculo de hace un minuto. Vio como Naomi dio Nick un beso extra antes de las chicas salieron.

"Está bien Kurt, aquí está el itinerario" David sacó su teléfono celular que convenientemente tenía un mapa del centro comercial, llegando a más de Blaine para que pudiera explicar. "En primer lugar, llegamos a Gucci, a continuación, vamos a girar en torno a BCBG, porque sé que esta bastante pequeña cosa que es buena para los descuentos"

"¿Es eso un Fendi?"

"Relájate, joven Jedi. Eso está en la lista, justo antes Roberto Cavalli."

Jeff sonrió a Blaine que estaba rodando sus ojos todo el tiempo.

"¿Usted de dos van a estar de vuelta en el momento que la película empiece? ¿A qué hora es la película de todos modos?" Preguntó Justin.

"6:15 de la tarde. No de la mañana." Blaine les dijo enfáticamente. Kurt rodó los ojos y dio un codazo a Blaine con el pie.

"Estaremos de vuelta. Vamos David."

"Aguanta, bebe" el teléfono de Kurt vibró y Blaine buscó en el bolsillo, mirando hacia abajo en la pantalla. Decía 'Nuevo Mensaje: Chandler' y el ciclista sólo podía rasgar la ceja, le pasa el teléfono al chico de pelo castaño que se giró a sentarse. Kurt lo aceptó y miró el mensaje.

"¿Voy a tener que decirle a este chico que retroceda?"

_**Hey. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu domingo. Rachel subió un video de nosotros haciendo un flashmob de Party Rock en el centro comercial, así que pensé en compartir el enlace. No era lo mismo sin ti allí, pero nos divertimos. Hablaré contigo más tarde. –Chandler**_

"Relájate. Él sólo me envió un video de New Directions... mi viejo del club glee. Aparentemente hicieron un flashmob".

"Suena bien" dijo Justin. "Vamos a verlo."

"La pantalla de mi teléfono es tan enorme así que envíamelo", le dijo Nick. Kurt asintió, desplazándose a través de sus contactos y reenviarlo a Nick. Cuando el muchacho lo consiguió, sus amigos se reunieron en torno a él, Blaine y Jeff de pie detrás de él, mientras que David, Kurt, y Justin se apretaron a su lado. Apretó el enlace y YouTube se abrió, un video de la cuenta de _McKinley_ND_ abierto, titulado _Party Rock flash mob 5/30._

Después de tomar un segundo o dos para cargar, comenzó el video. Se mostró a la gente casualmente paseando por Kennedy Mall en Lima, un lugar en el que Kurt pasó tantas horas con sus amigos. Después de un momento, la música de Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO empezó a sonar y poco a poco, la gente cayó en la coreografía perfectamente ensayada, pero divertida. Kurt sonrió a Finn saltando alrededor y se rió cuando vio a Puck hacer ese movimiento de sierra que había crecido recientemente con él. Sonrió a todos sus amigos bailando y cantando las letras, escuchando a los chicos a su lado charlando sobre el tema.

"Los labios de ese tipo son jodidamente enormes."

"Oh, mierda... ¿quién es la latina? Voy a tener que entrar en ese viaje a Nueva York..."

Kurt se rió, "Ella es una lesbiana, David." El muchacho frunció el ceño al instante.

Blaine sonrió. "Lo intentaste hermano. ¿Cuál de ellos es Chloe?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a Chandler por supuesto, pero no realmente preocupándose por cuál era su nombre.

Kurt sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante la pregunta de su novio. "Ahora estás siendo grosero, Blaine."

Justin y Jeff estaban riendo cuando Nick interrumpió: "No hay razón para estar celoso, B. Lo tienes ahora."

"No estoy celoso. Como has dicho, no hay razón para estarlo." En el video un hombre asiático comenzó a arrastrar los pies en medio de un miembro del círculo de los grupos se habían formado. Se veía bastante bien.

"Wow" dijo Jeff, "es algo bueno que ese chico no vaya a Pace. Tendría competencia real."

Kurt sonrió. "Su nombre es Mike. Es bastante sorprendente... oh hay Chandler -el que tiene las gafas de ala ancha." Blaine se inclinó más cerca de Nick y el hombro de Kurt para ver. La imagen era borrosa, pero sabía que él podría conocerlo si el muchacho trataba de iniciar cualquier tontería cuando fueran a los nacionales ese fin de semana.

"No veo la apelación." Nick dijo. "Blaine es mucho más lindo."

"Vete a la mierda" dijo a su mejor amigo. David sonrió.

"Wow, ella es caliente también... la rubia bailando por las escaleras mecánicas..."

Kurt sonrió. "Esa es su novia."

"Oh dios mío" David se puso de pie. "No quiero ver nada más."

"Parece que ustedes tenían un montón de diversión, ¿eh?" Preguntó Blaine, mirando por encima de la adolescente peinado. Kurt asintió.

"Glee era mi única razón para que tuviera sentido disfrutar la escuela McKinley. Dios sabe que el currículo era una broma, y la facultad era aún más divertida." Se calló por un momento, mirando hacia abajo en la pantalla. Blaine sabía que había más así que esperó pacientemente. "Y ya sabes... los matones definitivamente no hacen que la experiencia de la escuela secundaria valga la pena experimentarla."

Blaine siguió mirando fijamente, sin responder. En realidad, fue Nick quien tomó la palabra una vez que el video estaba a punto de terminar.

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada en Pace. Eres bueno con nosotros, y por suerte que es una escuela de arte, la gente es mucho más tolerante."

Jeff asintió. "Tu último año será mágico."

"¿Quién dice que me meto con chicos?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa suave. "Quiero decir, estoy seguro que hay un montón de posibilidades y sé que el espacio es limitado-"

"Cállate" dijo Blaine, haciéndole señas "Tarareaste por teléfono la noche del viernes y casi me declaro ante ti. Creo que los jueces serán lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarte entrar"

David sonrió desde donde se apoyó a lo largo del tiempo. "Me parece que mandare dos cada vez más y más difícil con cada minuto que pasa."

Sus amigos se rieron, y Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no lo sé. Sería bueno tenerte en la audición también."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Mis calificaciones apestan."

"Eso no es una buena excusa." Dijo Justin. Kurt miró al rubio. "Ellos no se centran en los grados de transferencia tanto. Sólo tener suficientes créditos y ser capaz de pasar el examen de ingreso."

"El hombre tiene razón" Jeff le dijo. Ahora estaba haciendo esa cosa con su aro en la lengua que Kurt odiaba y se detuvo cuando vio al chico de ojos azules mirándolo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Yo no estoy demasiado en el asunto de interpretar para ser honesto. Sólo lo enciendo para ti."

Nick y Jeff se burlaron.

"Y eres payaso también. ¿Feliz?"

"Muy" Nick asintió. Luego miró a su pantalla, comprobando su porcentaje de batería. "Esto era guay. Impresionante que podían llegar a otras personas involucradas así. El Glee club debe haber sido bastante popular."

No del todo, Kurt pensó para sí mismo. Sonrió de todos modos. "Se veía como un montón de diversión. ¡No puedo esperar para verlos!"

Blaine le sonrió. "No puedo esperar para que puedas. ¿Y ahora qué otros videos están ahí? Como actuaciones reales."

Kurt se centró en devolver un texto a Chandler cuando contestó.

_**Gracias por el envío. Parecía un montón de diversión :) –Kurt**_

"Probablemente es sólo un montón de solos de Rachel, se mudó de su página de MySpace. ¿Estás listo para ir de David?"

El asintió con la cabeza más antigua. "Cuando estés listo, hermano."

Antes de levantarse, Kurt se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Blaine. La acción hizo que subir el rubor del mayor como nunca había visto... y eso era extraño para un hombre que tenía la boca de un marinero y una mente sucia que probablemente podría recitar las formas de adelante hacia atrás el Kama Sutra. Kurt le sonrió antes de levantarse y caminar con David, cuya cadena de bicicleta oscilaba en sus vaqueros.

"Ustedes dos son jodidamente adorables." Nick le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza al rubor de su amigo. "Se los dije chicos. ¿No te lo pidió?"

Jeff asintió, encorvado la espalda y sonriendo a Blaine. "Se lo has pedido."

Justin asintió, sacando una barra de chicle. "Honestamente, pensé que era sólo mierda, pero esto es mucho mejor."

"Sólo desearía que Blaine hubiera dicho algo antes de que lanzáramos a Kurt con el chico salvavidas." Añadió Jeff.

"Eso hubiera estado bien." Nick comentó también.

"Yo no sabía entonces..." empezó Blaine, pasando a ocupar el asiento que Kurt había ocupado junto a Nick. "Sólo sabía que me gustaba estar cerca de él y odiaba a otros chicos que mostraron interés."

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia él; su mejor amigo, dándole un rostro más flagrante. "¿Cómo diablos es que no había una gran pista?"

Blaine miró antes de bajar la cabeza.

"Vamos a ver un vídeo. Quiero ver a este tipo de acción." El moreno continuó. Mientras se desplazaba a través de los videos, Blaine se inclinó más cerca de la pantalla.

"Oh, vaya Dog Days Are Over". Dijo Justin.

"No... haz clic en Born This Way. Me encanta Born this Way". Jeff le dijo.

Nick siguió mirando a través de ellos. "Ok, ok, cálmate".

**-K&B-**

Algunas cosas en la vida eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Así es como Kurt se sintió cuando entró en la tienda de Gucci con su amigo David, ambos sonriendo mientras cruzaban la entrada. El único cliente era una mujer de mediana edad vestida con un traje que Kurt absolutamente aprobó, de pie en la parte trasera de la tienda. Un empleado los saludó cuando entraron y David asintió con la cabeza a ella, abriendo el camino a la tienda.

"El olor a cuero italiano y la visión de la ropa que todavía tengo que comprar." David sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la manga de una chaqueta de punto, "Este es mi cielo, Kurt. Este es nuestro cielo."

Kurt inhalo, teniendo el olor de la fragancia del perfume que la dama había comenzado a rociar. Mientras exhalaba, él sonrió y miró alrededor de la tienda. "No voy a ser capaz de ahorrar dinero este verano, ¿verdad?"

"Está bien" le aseguró David, "El concepto de la moneda fue inventada por lo que seríamos capaces de comprar ropa cara y lujosa que realmente no necesitamos. No te castigues por ello."

Kurt sonrió. "¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?"

David se echó a reír ante la pregunta. "Aquí con tu novio loco y sus amigos. Espero que estemos haciéndote sentir bienvenido aquí en Long Beach."

Kurt asintió con firmeza, mientras caminaban hacia los zapatos. "Honestamente puedo decir que no esperaba ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Temía mudarme."

David cogió un par de zapatos de cordones y asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo entender eso. Mudarse antes de último año tuvo que ser difícil."

"Básicamente. Pero, si no me mudaba, no los hubiera conocido a ustedes. Era un ganar-ganar".

"No habrías conocido al señor BMX, lo más importante." David dijo con una sonrisa. "Tal vez debería decir que el Sr. BMX no te habría conocido... y que en sí mismo, es una cosa importante."

Kurt comprueba el precio de una mochila en la pantalla a medida que escuchaba con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿No es obvio?" David le preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué estaba haciendo el chico antes de que aparecieras? Buscando el amor en todos los lugares equivocados."

Kurt sonrió. "Es... no lo entiendo, para ser honesto. ¿Cómo podía mágicamente estar atraído por mí, pero sin sentir nada por ningún otro hombre jamás?"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt" David suspiró mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, riendo ligeramente por la cara divertida que su amigo le estaba dando. "Tan joven y tan ingenuo. Yo no creo que sea tanto que él se siente atraído por tu género de lo que se siente atraído por tu persona. Eres un tipo increíble, Kurt. Y ustedes dos inexplicablemente están bien juntos. Tú lo equilibras de una manera que él ha estado desapareciendo... desde que... ¿Yo no sé si él te ha dicho? "

Kurt entristeció un poco. "¿Acerca de su padre y su hermana menor?"

David asintió. "Desde el accidente. Así que sí... Es muy bueno que estés aquí. Él tiene a alguien para amarlo y amar de nuevo, y yo tengo a alguien con quien ir a las tiendas. Ahora, ¿qué piensas de esto?" Tomó un par de zapatos de gamuza y los observó detenidamente antes de sonreír a Kurt. Kurt todavía sonrojado ante sus palabras, pero asintió con una sonrisa. "Son perfectos, David."

**-K&B-**

"Qué hijo de puta con suerte, mierda... mirarlo..."

Los ojos de Blaine no podían salir de la pantalla. Kurt estaba vestido con ropa negra, deliciosamente inescrutable, bailando alrededor de Single Ladies de Beyonce, y aunque era sólo él y sus amigos perdiendo el tiempo en su habitación del club glee, se veía tan jodidamente caliente. "Rebobínalo de nuevo."

Nick se rió de él. Tenía, sin duda, un amigo que estaba luciendo una erección debajo de la mesa en la que se sentaron. "Amigo, mi batería se va a morir. Entre este y 4 Minutos, hemos estado viendo videos sin parar durante los últimos quince minutos."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar de mirar esa cintura delgada y las largas piernas y joder si él no estaba contando las muchas maneras en que podía sostenerlas mientras golpeaba contra él. Mierda, era difícil. "Bien" sacó su iPhone e inicio sesión en su cuenta de YouTube, luego procedió a buscar nombre de usuario _McKinley_ND_. "Voy a verlo en mi teléfono en su lugar."

Jeff y Justin ambos se levantaron y fueron al lado de Blaine de la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los clientes de los alrededores y Blaine cuando él les dio miradas de muerte.

"Dale play" dijo Justin, mirando hacia abajo en la pantalla.

"Su culo es tan-"

"Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, no terminaras la frase Jeff." Blaine dijo con una mirada firme. Presionó play en Single Ladies una vez más y bajó la vista hacia la pantalla. Jeff rodó los ojos y murmuró para sí mismo.

"No puedo creer que él era una animadora." Nick pensó en voz alta mientras que guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo. Justin asintió; una lejana mirada a su cara.

"Apuesto a que es una_ locura_ flexible. "

Blaine asintió, mirando la influencia de Kurt en la pantalla mientras se daba una palmada en el culo, al igual que la coreografía. Si no recibía una demostración de esto más adelante, él tendría que voltear todo lo que vería.

"Me gustaría que dejaras la lujuria sobre esos videos el tiempo suficiente para que nos digas cómo es exactamente que los dos están juntos."

Blaine no respondió hasta que el vídeo había terminado. Él escribió un comentario sobre el vídeo y miró a sus amigos. "Es una larga historia."

Justin sonrió. "Tenemos tiempo."

"Su culo es tan delicioso."

Blaine ignoro a Jeff y se encogió de hombros. "No sabía de inmediato que esto era lo que quería. Todo viene tan fácilmente con Kurt. Es sin esfuerzo." Nick sólo pudo sonreír. Eso era lo que necesitaba Blaine en cierto modo. Él siempre había tratado con demasiada fuerza. El adolescente de pelo rizado se quitó la gorra y se echó hacia atrás su cabello mientras continúa.

"Mirando hacia atrás, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta de nada de esto antes. Al igual que la primera vez que lo vi, yo sólo podía mirar. No se le ocurrió a mí el por qué, pero yo sólo sabía que quería hablar con él."

"¿Entonces?" Justin se inclinó cerca de Blaine mientras contaba la historia. Él era tan perro en historia de amor que era una locura. Blaine suspiró y continuó.

"Entonces, yo no lo sé. Fui a hablar con él. Pensé que estaría descolocado, pero todo lo que dijo que no tenía una respuesta, y eso me gustó. Eso fue bueno y tiene ese aire sobre el que me gusta... como... es difícil de explicar. Sólo quería estar cerca de él. Pero eso era raro, así que pagué y me fui."

Nick y Jeff se dispararon entre sí miradas obvias antes de mirar de nuevo a la caja de la historia.

"Estoy feliz de que ese perro me hizo tropezar. Si no lo hacía, no hubiera visto a Kurt de nuevo, al menos no tan pronto, y yo no sé lo que sé ahora."

"¿Que estás enamorado?" Justin le preguntó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de corazón brillante y Jeff le sonrió.

Blaine se sonrojó. "Amor. Eso es un poco más, Jus. Estoy llegando allí, sin embargo."

"Estás dejando de lado el beso yogur."

Blaine miró a Nick y sus amigos se animaron.

"¿El beso yogurt?" Jeff cuestionaba.

Nick sonrió a Blaine. "Cuéntanos sobre el beso de yogur... ¿recuerdas? Cuando los cogí a los dos entre las rampas..."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Yendo en eso, Nick? ... Estás exagerando."

"Si yo no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hice, Blaine... -escarba eso. Si me presentara un par de minutos más tarde, alguien hubiera estado recibiendo una cabeza."

Jeff hizo una toma de saliva con el agua que estaba bebiendo, y Nick le dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando una gran cantidad de ella cayó sobre él. Blaine se mordió el labio mientras sonreía. Entonces él estaba un poco enojado con Nick por presentarse cuando lo hizo. Con todo, tenía que decirlo.

"El mejor primer beso que nunca."

Justin suspiró, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa. "Ustedes son perfectos. Me hacen dar cuenta de lo solo que soy."

"Dudo que te sientas solo" Jeff bromeó de nuevo, limpiando la mesa. "Quiero decir ¿que tan solo puede estar alguien que tenía a 3 anoche?"

Justin sonrió. "Sabes lo que quiero decir, Jeffy."

Blaine contuvo el teléfono celular de nuevo. "Ustedes hablen. Voy a ver algunos vídeos."

**-K&B-**

"Realmente me gustaría poder trabajar aquí en vez de esa tienda de deportes sudorosa." Miraron a su alrededor de Roberto Cavalli cuando David asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Hubo muchas veces ese día que Kurt había considerado la creación de una tienda en el centro del centro comercial, así que sólo podía vivir allí. Eso sería perfecto.

"Me gustaría poder trabajar aquí en vez de ese estúpido restaurante. Mi día consiste en asaltar a Jeff y exigente para ser alimentado." Kurt se rió un poco mientras su amigo continuaba. "Yo no sé si eso hace mucha diferencia aquí de todos modos. Realmente no hay un gran descuento para empleados."

Kurt sonrió. "Haría falta un infierno de descuento para que me compre un cinturón de setecientos dólares de todos modos."

"Es cierto eso. Pero el dinero debe ser el menor de tus problemas. Yo no tengo una pareja que derroche en mí. Estoy bastante seguro de que Blaine compraría todo aquí, si tú lo quisieras."

Kurt se rió. "Estás empujando David. No creo que él haya hecho mucho en ciclismo BMX."

"Yo no lo creo tampoco." Él le dijo, "pero el chico tiene papel, independientemente. Su papá era rico como el infierno-" miró a Kurt que parecía estar confundido y desconcertado con la declaración, y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente dicho demasiado. "Definitivamente estoy sobrepasando mis límites en estos momentos."

Hubo un silencio incómodo que prácticamente consistía en Kurt tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir, y David con sensación de disculpa a la privacidad de Blaine. Kurt tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. "Él no me ha dicho esto, no."

Atraparon a los ojos y David se encogió de hombros. "Oops" Se rió un poco y luego desvió la mirada. "Bueno, él te dirá de todos modos, con el tiempo."

Pasaron unos minutos mirando alrededor. Después de unos cuantos golpes, se fueron a la siguiente y última parada en el itinerario y Kurt terminó deslizando su tarjeta por casi $200 dólares en cosas. No pudo resistirse a McQueen. Un punto débil del que debe haber sido tejido en su ADN.

En la registradora, David coqueteó con la cajera con tanta fuerza que terminó dándoles a ambos descuentos en sus compras, y después, le dio a Kurt algunos consejos sobre la manera de hacer lo mismo. Kurt no pensaba que tendría que utilizar alguna vez esos consejos porque uno era una chica... y dos... era una chica... pero eso no detuvo a David de trabajar a través de él, cada paso de forma concisa.

En el camino de regreso a la zona de comidas, a Kurt se le apareció algo en la cabeza. Un poco de ventilación ayudaría a aclarar su mente con seguridad, y por suerte, no sólo era bueno hablar con David de la moda, pero él parecía saber mucho sobre la gente en general. Él lo había leído a Blaine inmediatamente, estaba seguro.

Aclarando su garganta, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza a una de las personas que ofrecen manicuras en un quiosco y siguió caminando al paso con su amigo. David tomo su ansiedad y envió a él chico nuevo una cálida sonrisa.

"Suéltalo Kurt. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Kurt se relajó un poco. "Estoy nervioso, David. Al igual, creo que puedo admitir eso. Estoy seriamente nervioso."

"¿Nervioso?" David se giró hacia su amigo y arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué eso?"

"Él era un maldito hombre de chicas." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa obvia: "Hay tantas de ellas y uno de mi... ¿cómo puedo competir con eso?"

"No lo haces" David respondió claramente. Entraron en la escalera mecánica y Kurt frunció el ceño. Cabe decir que esa no era la respuesta que él tenía la intención de escuchar. "Pero" se reanudó el muchacho "No necesitas hacer eso. Yo no creo que lo haga."

Kurt pensó en la respuesta, ya que bajaron de la escalera mecánica. Había tanto a ello. "No lo entiendes. Antes de que yo llegara allí no eran más que las chicas"

"Eso fue antes de que llegaras, Kurt. Así que felicitaciones" Él estaba tomando esto con mucha calma también. Kurt iba a hablar de nuevo, pero David siguió. "Vi la química entre ustedes dos desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Sabía que Blaine era hetero, pero honestamente pensé que había algo entre ustedes dos. Y parecer sorprendente, porque lo es. Nunca lo vi con sus aventuras amorosas."

Kurt sonrió suavemente. "Creo que sentí algo desde el primer día, pero he intentado con todas mis fuerzas para combatirlo. Él realmente no me deja." David se rió de esto, "Pero tú entiendes mi indecisión, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero también conozco a él chico y sí, él es un idiota pero es también mi amigo. Él no le haría daño a una mosca a menos de que este vuele jodiendo a alguien a quien ame." Con eso, se giró para mirar a Kurt. "Así que vas a estar bien. Ambos. Deja de preocuparte."

Kurt sonrió. "He oído que golpeó a Peter después de que se refirió a mí como 'marica'. Bueno, yo supongo que lo hizo, después de lo que dijo Justin ayer."

David asintió. "Oí hablar de eso también. ¿Necesito decir más, Kurt?"

Kurt sonrió. "Supongo que no."

**-K&B-**

Cuando Kurt y David llegaron de vuelta a la mesa, Nick y Jeff ya se habían ido a 'ayudar a las novias a llevar las bolsas de compras'. Blaine estaba con Justin, compartiendo ambos papas fritas con queso de uno de los restaurantes, y sonrió al ver acercarse a sus amigos.

Kurt se rió en el beso que Blaine le detuvo en cuando llegaron a la mesa, colocando sus bolsas en el suelo en medio de ellos. "Abajo chico."

"Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones" Blaine sacó su iPhone que había abierto YouTube; un video de su actuación con Mercedes titulado 4 Minutos realizad por los New Directions y lo abrió. Lo tomó y se echó a reír después de que Blaine presionó play.

"Wow. Me olvidé de esto. Yo era un estudiante de segundo año-"

Blaine lo hizo callar y se fue a un nuevo video, mirando hacia abajo en los primeros segundos antes de mostrar a su novio. Kurt miró y palmeó su cara, riéndose de lo que vio.

"Oh, Dios mío... No puedo creer que Rachel puso esto! Tuvimos un poco de diversión cuando el Sr. Schue se le hacía tarde por la reunión de un día... wow ¿Hice realmente eso en la parte superior del piano?"

Justin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Kurt literalmente se arrastró por el piano en un punto y cada vez que esa parte llegaba Blaine se cruzaba de piernas con suspicacia.

"¿Todavía recuerdas los movimientos?" Blaine le susurró al oído. Kurt se mordió el labio ante la seducción de su voz, pero asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Yo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Blaine sonrió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él "curiosidad".

Sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros desde la última vez que Kurt lo miró. Se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en el video. Tina y Brittany se han sumado a este punto cuando el coro se encendió.

David se sentó junto a Justin al otro lado de la pareja, excavando en las papas fritas con queso. "Así que tenemos que matar una media hora antes de que comience la película. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Ver estos vídeos" murmuró Blaine. Kurt sonrió, pasándole el teléfono.

"Llévame a la sala de juegos."

Blaine lo miró. "¿Sí? ¿Qué obtengo a cambio?"

"¿Qué le gustaría?" Kurt susurró a su vez, sus labios rozando las mejillas de Blaine. El mayor rodó los ojos y respondió.

"Tengo una lista. Podemos hablar de ello en el camino."

Kurt sonrió, dejando que su novio lo tomara hacia arriba y lejos. "David, por favor ten las bolsas!"

David asintió con la cabeza y empujó hacia arriba el pulgar; la boca llena de comida.

**-K&B-**

"¿Eso es todo?" Kurt preguntó descaradamente. Su rostro era rojo bombero y su labio era probablemente del mismo desde que había estado masticándolo durante los últimos cinco minutos. Blaine negó con la cabeza, mordisqueando la oreja de Kurt. Se suponía que debía estar ayudándolo a luchar contra zombies en el video juego que estaban jugando, pero Kurt estaba haciendo todo el trabajo en solitario.

"No es todo... entonces quiero usar mi lengua." Le susurró con vehemencia, con golpes lentos de demostrar a lo largo de lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt, comenzando en la base y en broma corriendo hasta la concha de la oreja. "Solo así". Blaine luego utilizó su mano libre para agarrar la cintura de Kurt y tirar de él para que estuvieran juntos al ras; asegurándose de que Kurt pudiera sentirlo. Él estaba tan duro que era una locura.

Kurt jadeó mientras luchaba consigo mismo, no para moler de nuevo. Había un par de veces que tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que estaban en un establecimiento familiar. "Voy a pensar en ello."

Blaine sonrió, moviéndose un poco hacia delante y exhalando en el hombro de su novio. La poca fricción que recibió fue suficiente para volver a levantarse el muro. Mientras movía sus caderas mínimamente, Kurt se mordió el labio y siguió jugando, aunque sus personajes morían terriblemente en ese punto. "Vamos... prestar atención."

"Estoy prestando atención" Blaine le hizo cosquillas -lamiendo la nuca de Kurt y riendo del temblor que consiguió. "Yo estoy prestando atención a todos los lugares que te hacen caer a pedazos. Voy a necesitar esta información para más adelante."

Las palabras tenían a Kurt considerando irse ahora mismo. Si tan sólo no hubieran conducido ellos mismos y no con todos sus amigos. Por muy divertido que fuera pasar el rato con David y el resto, tuvo que reconocer que sería incluso más divertido colarse en el espacioso Hummer y tienen un poco de tiempo de uno-a-uno con Blaine, haciéndole probar todas esas cosas de su 'lista'. Sin embargo, eso no era una opción, y si bien la galería había apagado la iluminación, aún estaban en público. Contuvo el aliento cuando la mano de Blaine acababa sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos ajustados y usó su mano libre para darle una bofetada lejos. "Pórtate bien, por favor."

"Estoy comportándome como yo." Blaine le dijo, besando al chico sueve. Kurt trató de no dejarse llevar mientras se reía, pero la cantidad de esfuerzo que puso luchando contra zombies ni siquiera valía la pena en este punto. Blaine molio de nuevo hacia delante mientras le susurraba en el cuello de Kurt. "Quiero darte un chupón tan fuerte, pero papá me mataría ¿no?"

Kurt se rió un poco, poniendo la pistola de control de nuevo en su soporte. "Sí que lo haría. Justo después de que él me matara."

"Hm" Blaine lo puso abajo también antes de tomar de sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de Kurt, "Creo que tenemos que ponerlos donde no puedan versen..." lentamente, sus manos se abrieron paso a través de la parte delantera de los muslos de Kurt "¿dónde sugieres?"

Kurt se mordió el labio por enésima vez. Cuando estaba a punto de responder, alguien se acercó con una sonrisa bonita.

"¿Blaine?"

Blaine rodo los ojos antes de que siquiera la mirara. Ahora no era el momento. Tanto él como Kurt se giraron al mismo tiempo, este último sonriendo tímidamente a la chica delante de ellos, y la comprendiendo la pintura sobre el rostro del primero.

"Sí... bueno" él sonrió un poco a la chica, "Teníamos clase juntos, ¿verdad?"

La chica de Trinidad corpulenta asintió: "Sí lo hicimos" ella rompió en una sonrisa, "yo soy Samantha. Tuvimos matemáticas juntos en el primer periodo."

Kurt tocó a Blaine un par de veces para hacerle saber que estaban más o menos pegados el uno al otro. El mayor se aclaró la garganta y lo soltó, permitiéndole a Kurt dar un paso hacia adelante. "Cool. Um, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien..." se calló y miró a Kurt. "¿Es tu... ¿Es tu novio?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y asintió. "Sí, es como una cuestión de hecho." Kurt sonrió porque Blaine ni siquiera pensó en negarlo. Él realmente necesitaba dejar de dudar de él.

La muchacha sonrió. "Cool. Él es lindo." Después de que ella hablaba, se podía oír a alguien gritando su nombre a lo lejos. La chica miró hacia atrás para ver a su familia salir de la sala de juegos. "Bueno, fue genial verte. Disfruta del resto del verano."

Blaine miró a la chica despedirse y tirar su teléfono mientras decía adiós. "Ya nos veremos." Con eso, se giró hacia su novio y sonrió.

"Linda" dijo Kurt con una burla. Blaine sonrió a la manera en que su nariz se arrugó antes de besarlo.

"Eres lindo, y guapísimo, y muy picante, pero lo más importante, eres todo mío."

Kurt sonrió. "Tuyo y de David."

"Eso no es ni siquiera un poco gracioso." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te estás riendo." Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Qué hora es de todos modos? Tenemos que seguir adelante."

Como si fuera una señal, el teléfono de Blaine comenzó a sonar. Él suspiró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y miro la pantalla.

"Es Nick. Espera bebé." Kurt asintió, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Blaine mientras su novio se inclinó hacia él.

"Sí, ¿Nicholas?"

"Trae tu culo. Son más de las 6."

Blaine miró su reloj. "Estamos llegando."

"Apuesto".

Blaine sonrió. "Amigo".

"Sólo date prisa, tienes las entradas."

"Sí, sí."

Blaine colgó después de Nick y puso su teléfono en vibrador. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta y miró a Kurt, sonriéndole, ya que ambos tenían la misma idea. Se encontraron a mitad de camino en un dulce beso, labios cálidos y firmes, ya que conectaron. Cuando Kurt sintió la lengua de Blaine correr a lo largo de su labio inferior, él sonrió y se apartó un poco.

"Blaine..."

Blaine sonrió. "Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos."

Cogidos de la mano, la pareja camino por el centro comercial que ya estaba lleno. Kurt tuvo en la mira y se dio cuenta de que el lugar era muy parecido a lo que él imaginaba que fuera Nueva York. Muchas personas se veían y no pensaban mucho de ellos. Otros miraban y rápidamente desviaban la mirada como si estuvieran despreciando. De cualquier manera, era mucho mejor que mirar y tener un ajuste de perra porque lo que Kurt y Blaine estaban haciendo iba en contra de sus creencias.

Fue agradable que Blaine parecía tan relajado en torno a él, pensó Kurt. Ellos estaban juntos en público y ser cariñoso no fue forzado o falso como hubiera imaginado que fuera... al menos para alguien que le gustaban las chicas antes de encontrar lo sería en una cita (que era esencialmente lo que se trataba). Blaine contuvo la mano con fuerza y miró por el centro comercial, haciendo una pequeña charla y decir hola a las personas confundidas que conocía en el camino. Él sonrió feliz e le dio a Kurt una sonrisa, a la vez que los lleva a los dos al teatro en la planta superior.

Una vez que se bajaron de la escalera mecánica, q rápidamente encontraron a sus amigos -la totalidad del grupo ahora con bolsas, a excepción de Justin, y charlando animadamente. Vickie se dio cuenta de Kurt y Blaine primero y sonrió mientras los dos hicieron su camino.

"Estábamos hablando de ti rizado! ¿Cuáles son los planes de cumpleaños para el mes que viene?"

Kurt sonrió ante esto, mirando a Blaine mientras esperaba una respuesta. Blaine se limitó a negar con la cabeza, seguro.

"Lo que ustedes quieren hacer, supongo. Será especial ya que vienen todos ustedes." Él sonrió y susurró, haciendo que Kurt riera.

"Bueno queremos hacer una fiesta, así que eso es lo que es!" Justin dijo con orgullo, David asintiendo con la cabeza a su lado. Blaine rodo los ojos en su lugar con ese pensamiento.

"No pasara. Los policías todavía nos odian por la última que hicimos."

Naomi sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Nick. "¿Puedes culpalos?"

"En realidad no" dijo Blaine con honestidad. Kurt levantó una ceja mientras escuchaba. "Así que por favor, piensen en otra cosa."

"Hmm" Jeff tarareó, mirando hacia el cielo que se podía ver a través de la cúpula de forma espectacular. "¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si lanzas una fiesta?"

El grupo se echó a reír y Blaine rodó los ojos. "En ese sentido, estamos caminando lejos."

"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó en esa última fiesta?" Kurt expresó, mientras Blaine lideraba el camino a la entrada. Fue Nick quien tomó la palabra de la respuesta.

"Oh, ya sabes. Consumo de alcohol de menores de edad, montones y montones de fumar un cierto tipo de planta que está mal visto, música a todo volumen... ¿he de seguir?"

"No" le pidió Blaine. "Todos estábamos en problemas después de eso."

"Y fue impresionante." Justin dijo con aire ausente, señalando los diferentes lugares de interés próximos a Vickie y Jeff. La tripulación se detuvo por el empleado que recogía los boletos y Blaine entrego los del grupo. Dejó que Kurt caminara primero y lo siguió, mientras paseaban por la alfombra color burdeos hasta que estaban en el interior del vestíbulo principal, rodeados por los bocadillos y de las maquinas gana-un-animal-de-peluche. Justin se dirigió directamente hacia la línea y le devolvió la sonrisa a sus amigos.

"¿Debo conseguir un montón de mierda?"

Todos asintieron. "Eso funcionaría" dijo David. "Te ayudaré a llevarlo."

"¿Quieres algo, bebé?" Preguntó Blaine. El grupo hizo ruidos de 'awww' detrás de ellos y Kurt intentó no ruborizarse cuando Blaine les disparó una mirada.

"Sólo algo para beber va a estar bien."

Blaine sonrió. "Está bien. Ve a buscar asientos en la parte de atrás."

"¿Enserio?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad, "¿vas a tratar de tener sexo en la última fila de las salas de cine?"

Blaine se echó a reír, mirando hacia él. "¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez no me gustan las películas de terror?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y Blaine sonrió. "Lo digo en serio."

_Mentiroso_, Kurt pensó con una sonrisa. "Ok. Me sentaré atrás."

Blaine dio su sonrisa encantadora. "Voy a estar allí pronto."

Kurt retrocedió un par de veces, los ojos fijos en los avellana de Blaine, antes de que finalmente se dio la vuelta. Dios, este chico era increíble. En cualquier momento, Kurt sabía que despertaría en Ohio. Su padre se despertaba para ir a trabajar de manera normal, y él tendría que ir a McKinley con Chandler y ver como los dos tomaban los controles en los vestuarios. No es que algo estaba mal con Chandler, pero todo estaba bien con Blaine. Y esto era algo que esperaba en serio, que no fuera un sueño.

"Hola" Jeff envolvió el brazo que no estaba cerca Vickie alrededor de Kurt, los tres detrás de Nick y Naomi. Se dirigían hacia el teatro 4 según las instrucciones. "¿Así que eras un animador?"

Kurt sonrió. Aquí vamos. "Estuve un rato. Sí".

Vickie sonrió, dando codazos a su novio en las costillas. "Déjalo en paz pervertido."

**-K&B-**

Fue bastante gracioso que la confesión de Blaine fuera realmente verdadera. Cada vez que una parte espeluznante de la película salía en la pantalla y causaba la música misteriosa sonaba, él se contraía en el lado de Kurt, y cada vez que el psicópata asesino de 10 años iba a aparecer de la nada, él saltaba un poco y las palomitas se sacudían en su balde. Kurt se rió al principio, más fuerte después de que Blaine lo golpeó y le dijo que se callara, pero al final le pasó el brazo y lo beso suavemente hasta que se relajó. Aparte de esas escenas, Blaine estaría bien -que inicio períodos cortos de sesiones de besuqueos y las palomitas de maíz que se sacudían sobre la gente un par de filas más abajo, donde estaba David, sonriendo cuando el mayor golpeó a Jeff en lugar de sospechar de él. Kurt pensó que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Alrededor de las tres cuartas partes de la película, Blaine tomo un texto de su madre. Comprobó el mensaje y sonrió un poco.

_**Víctor y yo salimos de Napa un poco más tarde de lo esperado, y ahora estamos atascados en un tráfico terrible. Estaremos en casa con un par de horas de retraso. Sé bueno. Te amo. –C. Anderson**_

En cuanto Kurt, él se inclinó para darle un beso y sonrió. "¿Quieres venir a mi casa durante un par de horas? ¡Ven a pasar el rato en la playa o lo que sea..."

Kurt sonrió. "No veo por qué no. Siempre y cuando este en casa antes de la medianoche."

Blaine asintió. "Lo prometo. Tal vez."

Kurt rodo los ojos en broma, todo antes de reírse cuando un ruido fuerte sonó en la película y Blaine casi saltó en su regazo.

"¿Quieres relajarte? Esto está clasificado PG-13."

"Da miedo." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa. "Deja de reír."

**-K&B-**

Después de la película y una cena en el restaurante (donde David finalmente llegó a relajarse y ver a Jeffrey demandando por alimentos de otro empleado), el grupo se metió en el Hummer. Ellos bombardearon música fuerte por todo Long Beach, molestaron a las personas mayores y llamaron la atención durante todo el camino a la casa de Kurt.

Kurt y Blaine dijeron buenas noches a sus amigos, diciendo adiós. Blaine los vio despegar, sonriendo cuando finalmente desaparecieron.

"Ahora no tengo que compartirte con David."

Kurt asintió, mordiéndose el labio. "Eso es verdad. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

Blaine le gustaba por dónde iba. "Ve a guardar tus bolsas. Traeré la 4 ruedas en el frente y vamos a salir de aquí."

Kurt asintió. "Suena bien. Ya vuelvo, entonces."

Blaine le entregó las llaves a Kurt y miraron directamente al culo de su novio mientras se balanceaba sobre la valla, las caderas meciéndose rítmicamente. Kurt entró en el patio y subió corriendo las escaleras, girando hacia atrás y guiñando el ojo a él adolescente de pelo rizado que parecía estar atascado. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo también.

"No me hagas esperar."

"¿Y si te hago esperar?" Kurt disparó de nuevo, por fin abriendo la puerta.

Blaine se mordió los labios, dejando detrás los ojos de Kurt y buscando sus labios. "Si me haces esperar, no te dejo montar, Kurt. Es tan simple como eso."

Kurt dejó que la puerta se abriera, mordiendo su labio mientras se daba la vuelta. "Tú no quieres decir eso, Blaine. _Estás muriendo por que monte_. "

"Pero hay que ser un buen chico para montarlo. Montarlo es un privilegio, Kurt."

Se abrazaron las miradas y rompió en una sonrisa sexy, cada uno lamiendo sus labios "Se me ocurre pensar tenerme rebotando de arriba hacia abajo en el viaje es un privilegio, Anderson. "

Blaine sintió que sus boxers se ponen un poco más apretados y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Tienes razón. Me encantaría tenerte saltando arriba y abajo, gritando en éxtasis mientras lo montas. Sería un privilegio y un honor."

Kurt se sonrojó un poco con sombra sin nombre de rojo rosado, sonriendo a su novio con las mejillas calientes. "Ve por el ATV. Voy a cambiarme por algo un poco más cómodo."

Él recibió un asentimiento de cabeza cuando los ojos de Blaine dejaron sus caderas. "Ok, bebe".

Una vez que el chico desapareció en la casa, Blaine se acercó a la de su tía y tío. Cuando llegó a su interior, estaban sentados en el sofá. Le besó la mejilla de su tía en su camino a la habitación de invitados, dejando a ambos saber que estaría guardando sus cosas y se iba. Mikey estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación y Blaine le sonrió mientras pasaba por delante, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que pagar para el niño mantuviera su secreto. Eso le recordó el yogur y que tenía que pasar por la tienda antes de regresar a su casa. Dios no podía esperar para llevar a Kurt de vuelta a su casa.

En el momento en que Kurt había llegado vestido con un cómodo par de pantalones cortos de chándal de Ralph Lauren y una sudadera con capucha negra sobre una camiseta sin mangas (él sabía que iba a hacer frío por la costa) Blaine ya estaba afuera con el motor acelerado. Kurt agarró sus llaves y apagó las luces de su habitación antes de correr escaleras abajo y salir de la casa.

Sonrió cuando Blaine estaba directamente en frente de su casa como la otra noche, sin camisa de nuevo, pero en lugar de pantalones de chándal, llevaba pantalones cortos de baloncesto de color púrpura y negro, mostrando sus calzoncillos boxer de donde estaban por encima de la cintura. Kurt sonrió cuando vio el medallón que cuelga del cuello del muchacho, caminando hacia donde estaba aparcado.

Blaine le entregó su mochila mientras daba un vistazo a lo que Kurt llevaba. Su suéter encapuchado se bajó la cremallera y se colgó de sus hombros ligeramente, revelando una piel intacta en la cual quería poner sus labios. "¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que pueda quitarte todo eso?"

Kurt sonrió mientras se colocaba la mochila North Face. "De verdad crees que eres especial ¿no?" Blaine se rió y palmeó el lugar detrás de él, dándose la vuelta cuando Kurt lo montó.

"Yo sé que soy especial. Vamos a parar por la tienda primero. ¿Listo para montar?"

Kurt se sentó a horcajadas en el asiento y colocó sus manos alrededor de la sección media baja de Blaine. La forma en los músculos apretados del chico le hizo morder el labio. "Vamos a montar."

**-K&B-**

El empleado de la tienda encontró la reciente obsesión de Blaine con el Yoplait fresa banano extraña, pero no lo juzgo cuando él tomo los 12 paquetes que el adolescente había comprado. Después de calcular su cambio, el hombre se lo entregó y le deseó buenas noches a Blaine. Blaine sonrió, tomando su dinero y la bolsa, y deseando a él hombre las buenas noches también. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió, sonriendo cuando Kurt aplaudió con alegría al ver la bolsa.

"Estas son para mí. Lo siento."

"Claro," dijo Kurt, deslizándose hacia atrás para que Blaine pudiera volver. "Mi padre me llamó y dijo que estaría un poco antes de las 11, pero todavía me quiere en casa a las 12."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Esta cosa de compartir no está funcionando para mí."

"Cuanto más rápido manejes, más tiempo podremos estar juntos." envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, una vez más, que se aferraba a la bolsa de yogur y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven. "Vamos. Conduce."

"Ya voy" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, el arranco hacia arriba y despego hacia su casa en la playa. Se mordió el labio al sentir los dedos de Kurt alrededor de su abdomen, pero en su lugar se centró en el camino, navegando rápidamente por las calles hasta que estuvo por todo el camino por la playa. Kurt le apretó con fuerza mientras iban en el aire y aterrizó en la arena, el paseo convertirse en baches mientras montaban por una colina hacia el borde de la playa.

Después de unos minutos, habían llegado finalmente. Blaine apagó el ATV y Kurt se quitó el casco, de pie y entregándoselo.

"Quédatelo por ahora" le dijo Blaine. "Voy a dejarte conducir cuando volvamos al rato."

Kurt sonrió y puso el casco en el asiento del 4 de ruedas. "Bien. Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo?"

"Apenas montando hacia fuera para un poco" La sonrisa de Blaine fue desviada, y Kurt sabía que estaba tramando algo. Honestamente, lo que fuera sabía que le gustaría. Tal vez incluso mucho.

"¿En qué consistirá pasar el rato en este caso?"

Blaine sonrió. "¿En qué te gustaría que consistiera?"

Kurt miró por encima de la playa para ver que sólo un par de personas estaban fuera en este momento. Estaban lejos, muy lejos, de lo que se consideraba la playa actual, donde el público frecuentaba. Aquí estaba sereno y aislado. "Sabes, nunca me dejaste hablar contigo acerca de chicos, mientras te pinté las uñas anoche".

Blaine se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia atrás al adolescente de ojos azules. Kurt rodó los ojos, ya que se prolongó durante bastante tiempo.

"No es tan divertido."

"Es muy gracioso." Blaine respondió, riendo en voz alta.

"No te reirás cuando no deje probar esto, Sr. Anderson."

Blaine dejó de reír por completo, girándose hacia atrás para ver si oyó correctamente a Kurt. El adolescente pasó junto a él como si nada hubiera sido pronunciado, sus caderas balanceándose seductoramente. Se mordió el labio ante la vista. "No deberías bromear de esa manera." se limitó a decir, finalmente tras sus espaldas.

Kurt sonrió, mirando hacia atrás para verle. "¿No?"

Blaine se acercó más a él. "No. Nunca."

Cuando se dio unos pasos a la hermosa casa, Kurt miraba boquiabierto a la enorme piscina que bordeaba la casa por unos segundos, Blaine aceptó su mochila de nuevo. "Lo tendré en cuenta." Se giró para enfrentarse a él ahora "Déjame entrar"

Blaine sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Mira hacia otro lado por un segundo y lo haré."

"Sé que tienes mi llavero de Mickey Mouse, Blaine." Kurt dijo, obviamente. Él se apoyó en la hermosa casa y esperó pacientemente, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Blaine le sonrió en respuesta. "Lo quiero".

A Blaine le encantaba que Kurt lo besara con tanta facilidad. No se sentía como si hubieran estado juntos durante menos de un día entero en absoluto. Suavemente, él correspondió, saboreando el azúcar de la soda de dieta que Kurt bebió antes aún en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, Blaine se mordió el labio y Kurt bajó la cabeza tímidamente. Blaine abrió la puerta y le permitió ir primero.

"Déjame poner esto en la nevera y estaré contigo." Blaine dijo, agarrando la bolsa de plástico de Kurt antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Kurt sonrió y le dio las gracias, en dirección a las escaleras.

"¿Cuál es tu habitación?"

"La primera de todas en la parte superior de las escaleras."

Kurt asintió, corriendo por las escaleras. Llegó a la cima y se quitó la sudadera con capucha, entrando en el dormitorio.

Lo único que Kurt pudo pensar era que la habitación era totalmente y sin lugar a dudas de Blaine. Había carteles de corredores de BMX en las paredes... uno de ellos mirando mucho a la época de Don que hizo que Kurt sonriera. Había fotos de él y los chicos en los torneos con sus medallas y trofeos que prácticamente en todas partes se veían. Un sistema estéreo grande estaba en la esquina, cerca de las ventanas del toldo, y una enorme televisión estaba montada en la pared frontal. Era bastante típico que podía ser vista las paredes debajo de todos los carteles colgados por todas partes era en realidad una sombra real de púrpura, que iba perfectamente con la cama de matrimonio establecida que tenía Blaine. Los pisos eran de madera dura cubierta por una magnífica alfombra elegante con algo de un patrón acolchado, y todo ello recordaba a Kurt que él realmente quería cambiar todo en su casa.

Cuando él dio un paso más hacia el interior, Kurt vio una foto de Blaine con un hombre que automáticamente sabía que era su padre. Era casi sobrenatural lo similares que eran -misma cabeza de pelo oscuro, sólo que Blaine tenía mucho más que él, y misma mirada intensa que realmente podía captar su atención. La sonrisa era perfecta, con su encanto completo. Parecía que pusieron todo en cada sonrisa única, no importa cuán simple o trivial los hacía feliz era la otra persona. La única gran diferencia es el estilo del padre de vestir -Blaine (o el hombre que Kurt sospecha que es el padre de Blaine) estaba vestido con lo que parecía Armani; camisa, corbata. Blaine, un poco más joven en la foto, tenía en su gorra hacia atrás y llevaba a cabo un enorme trofeo de 1er lugar en la mano. Kurt cogió el marco de fotos y le sonrió a él. El hombre se veía precioso, y hubiera sido bueno poder conocerlo.

"Hey".

Ante el sonido de la voz de Blaine, Kurt se giró hacia él con una sonrisa tímida. Él puso la imagen de nuevo en su lugar y se giró hacia él. "Hey. Estaba admirando la habitación."

Blaine dio un paso adelante y asintió con la cabeza, mirando para ver si Kurt había estado mirando lo que él pensó que había estado mirando. Lo era, y Blaine se puso tenso.

Kurt se dio cuenta de la conducta de Blaine y quería hacerle saber que no iba a empujar el tema si no estaba listo, pero Blaine cambió rápidamente su estado de ánimo, acercándose a su equipo de música y encendiéndolo. Kurt le dio una cara confusa ya que el joven enganchó su teléfono a través del cable auxiliar y se giró para mirarlo.

"Gracias. Tomó un tiempo para hacerlo bien, ¿sabes? Siempre parecía que faltaba algo."

Kurt asintió, mirando a su alrededor otra vez. Sonrió ante la imagen de Jeff en su patineta y vomitando el signo de la paz. "Te escucho".

Blaine sonrió. "Tal vez una foto de nosotros en mi mesa de noche hará que sea perfecto." Kurt lo observaba ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado, de vuelta a su teléfono. "Voy a imprimir una que nos tomamos hoy."

Kurt sonrió suavemente. "Espero que funcione para ti."

Blaine asintió. "Estoy seguro de lo hará. Subir un Yoplait." lo levantó en el aire junto con su cuchara. "¿Quieres?"

Kurt sonrió, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. "Dame".

Blaine negó con la cabeza y las cejas de Kurt se dispararon en respuesta. "Hay que trabajar para eso."

"No, no lo hago" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia la cama y se sentó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Blaine podía decir honestamente que los brazos nunca lo habían encendido, pero Kurt no era tan malo. Era sexy, de hecho. "Yo no tengo que trabajar por él, porque me lo debes ¿Me atrevo a abrir la farsa de Bejeweled otra vez?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "El único problema con esa teoría tuya es que tengo el yogur, cariño." Lo agitó en el aire junto con la cuchara. "Entonces, ¿está dispuesto a trabajar por el o te gustaría verme comer solo?"

Kurt se mordió el labio, cruzando una larga pierna sobre la otra. "¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente?"

"Bailando" Blaine le dijo simplemente. "Porque me merezco tanta atención como ese piano en tu glee club... ya sabes, el que prácticamente jodias en el video..."

Kurt se echó a reír y Blaine se mordió los labios, presionando play en su iPhone. Single Ladies empezó a sonar y Kurt rodó los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Primero lo primero, no me jodia el piano de Brad, y en segundo lugar, no voy a bailar. Tienes que ganarte el baile."

Blaine sonrió, lamiéndose los labios lentamente, sintiéndose bastante presumido cuando vio los ojos de Kurt se clavaron en ellos cuando lo hizo. Presionó pausa en la música y se giró para mirar a su nuevo novio. "Está bien." Abrió la parte superior del yogur, miró hacia abajo en la parte superior de aluminio y sonrió, mirando a Kurt y sacando la lengua larga y húmeda para tomar un poco de ella. Kurt nunca movió los ojos de encima mientras Blaine se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Esta tan jodidamente bueno, bebe. Apuesto a que quieres un poco, ¿eh? "

Kurt resopló, asintiendo mientras Blaine lamio otro poco. "Lo hago".

Blaine sonrió. "Entonces ponte a bailar." Giró a la derecha y apretó play en la pantalla de su teléfono otra vez, el comienzo de la canción de Beyoncé llenando la cómoda habitación. Kurt se mordió el labio, poniéndose de pie y caminando de nuevo hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Por favor, siéntate."

Blaine se fue con gusto a su cama, dejándose caer colocando las piernas abiertas, apoyado sobre un codo e introduciendo la cuchara en el yogur con el otro brazo.

_Up in the club, we just broke up; I'm doing my own little thing_

Kurt comenzó la coreografía, y Blaine chupó la cuchara mientras observaba a Kurt cuidadosamente. Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en él y Blaine se encantó cada segundo; la forma en que alzó los brazos en el aire, la forma en que asomó la cadera y trabajó, la forma en que él sacudió su culo a pocos metros fuera de su alcance. Cada maldita cosa.

La música continuó, y Kurt continuó con la coreografía, trabajando su cuerpo un poco más duro de lo habitual sólo para conducir a Blaine absolutamente salvaje. Bajo, empujando hacia fuera y articulando junto a las palabras mientras bailaba.

Blaine se humedeció los labios innumerables veces en unos pocos segundos. Kurt se dio la vuelta y palmeo su culo un par de veces, sonriéndole mientras caía en línea con la música, ante un gesto hacia su mano mientras trabajaba sus caderas de nuevo.

"Mierda" murmuró Blaine, luchando contra el impulso de sacar su pene y arruinar su relación breve pero hermosa. Dejó la cuchara derecha en la taza de yogurt cuando Kurt empezó a girar en frente de él, oscilando con una mirada burlona a Blaine que quería besar su rostro.

"Toma el yogur." Blaine le dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la opresión en sus pantalones cortos. "Es jodidamente tuyo."

Kurt dejó de bailar y se echó a reír, un poco sin aliento. Él llevo las manos por el cabello, sin preocuparse nunca más de que el casco de Blaine siempre se lo arruinara todo de todos modos, y caminó hacia donde su novio estaba "¿Puedo apagar la música?"

Blaine asintió, mirando a Kurt sacudir sus caderas mientras se alejaba.

Kurt desenchufó el teléfono de la música por completo, trayéndolo de vuelta a la cama grande con él y estableciéndose al lado de su dueño. Blaine tomó otro bocado del yogur cuando miró a Kurt, tragando saliva. El adolescente más joven se sentó en su regazo, y Blaine tomo del vaso de yogur a favor de colocar las manos en las caderas de Kurt.

"Te lo has ganado."

Kurt sonrió mientras cogía una generosa cantidad en la boca, sosteniéndolo en los labios. "Gracias. Me alegra oír que te haya gustado."

"Me encantó" susurró Blaine, apoyándose en un codo, una vez más y rozando a lo largo de estómago de Kurt con su mano libre. El muchacho puso lentamente la cuchara en su boca y la sacó del mismo modo lento, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Blaine mientras lo hacía.

"¿Cómo es que esto es tan bueno?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo que eres tan sexy?"

Kurt no le hizo caso, en vez metió la cuchara en el yogur, una vez más. "¿Quieres otra prueba?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, burlando de manera constante en la piel a lo largo de la línea de la cintura de su novio. Kurt se mordió el labio al sentirlo y sostuvo la cuchara en la boca de Blaine. Él casi se volvió loco cuando la lengua del mayor se asomó primero, haciendo girarla un poco, y luego tomo todo adentro mientras chupaba un poco, Kurt suspiró y abrió las piernas un poco más sobre el regazo de Blaine.

"Tu turno". Blaine le dijo, esperando pacientemente. Kurt asintió, iba a tomar otro bocado, pero Blaine movió su mano para agarrar la cuchara y sus manos chocaron, enviándolo a través de la pierna de Kurt, sobre la cama, y luego rebotando en el suelo.

"Blaine" Kurt se quejó, mirando su yogur, que era más de la mitad. "Ve a lavarlo."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para comer el uno del otro." Sonrió ante la risa de Kurt, pero rodo los ojos. "Es enserio, cariño."

"Yo no sé si eres perezoso o pervertido." Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

"Definitivamente pervertido" con un guiño, mojó la punta de su dedo en el yogur, el cual cubre con una cantidad generosa, y luego lo retiene a los labios de color rosa de Kurt. El muchacho lo miró y sonrió. "¿Ves? Esto funciona."

Kurt, sintiéndolo como una tomadura de pelo, mostró su lengua durante un segundo antes de lamer tentativamente. Comenzó mucho más debajo de lo que el yogurt estaba, dando la vuelta por la segunda flexión del dedo índice de Blaine, y con los ojos fijos en los de Blaine, lamió suavemente hasta la longitud, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la punta y chupando fuera. Blaine ni siquiera trató de fingir que no estaba tendiendo una erección por esto, en vez dejando que Kurt chupara suavemente el dedo mientras frotaba la mano por el muslo del muchacho. Podía decir por la tienda de campaña en los pantalones cortos de su novio, que estaban en la misma línea de pensamiento.

"Mm" Kurt finalmente se alejó, sin mover sus ojos de Blaine. "Sabe mucho mejor en ti."

Blaine suspiró. Esta sería su última noche en la tierra. Kurt lo iba a matar esta noche. "¿Oh sí?"

Kurt asintió, lamiéndose los labios sugestivamente. Blaine hizo un gesto a la taza de yogur y se lamió los labios. "¿Puedo probar de ti?"

Y al igual que Kurt estaba innegablemente duro. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Blaine; el mayor lo arrastró más arriba en su cuerpo por la cintura mientras esperaba. Trató de no jadear cuando Blaine lo sentó derecho contra su pene, sintiendo lo _encendido_ que estaba también.

Sin más vacilación, él bajó lentamente su dedo índice dentro de la taza hasta que la mitad fue cubierto con el yogur, tirando de él con la misma lentitud que Blaine podía ver.

El ciclista se quedó mirando con ojos hambrientos cuando el dedo de Kurt se acercó a sus labios. Podía ver a Kurt mirándolo con expectación, ya que se cernía sobre su boca. Cuando alcanzaron sus ojos, una vez más, él extendió la mano para tomar la mano de Kurt, abriendo la boca y empujando con el dedo hasta el fondo. Aspiró el yogur lentamente, permitiendo que Kurt pudiera sacarlo de su boca poco a poco. Cuando lo hizo, Kurt dejó vagar su dedo en el labio inferior de Blaine, mordiendo el suyo propio cuando el muchacho movió sus caderas ligeramente.

Continuaron así un par de latidos más; Blaine chupando el yogur del pulgar de Kurt, besando suavemente la punta cuando lo quitó; Kurt sosteniendo la mirada de Blaine mientras su lengua aplanada limpiaba el yogur de los dedos de Blaine, entonces chupaba tres en su boca a la vez. Llego un punto en que los ojos de Blaine se habían oscurecido de modo que parecían negros; y la forma en que lo estaba mirando dejó a Kurt saber lo fuerte que lo deseaba. Cuando llegaron a la parte inferior de la taza, Blaine estaba empujando lentamente hacia adelante, básicamente moliendo en el culo de su novio, y Kurt estaba animando, moviendo suavemente sus caderas encima de él.

Kurt sonrió, colocando la última cucharada en el rostro de Blaine, untándolo en sus labios húmedos y por la barbilla. Él sonrió mientras ponía una punta de glaseado hacia atrás, pero dejando saber a Blaine que iba a limpiarlo, todo antes de inclinarse y chupar cada uno de los labios de Blaine unos segundos. Las manos inmediatamente encontraron su cintura y flotaron un poco más abajo cuando la lengua de Kurt bajó por la barbilla, chupando hasta la última gota.

"Joder, Kurt. " Blaine echó hacia atrás la cabeza y empujó hacia arriba, suspirando en la hermosa fricción. Cerró los ojos cuando el adolescente más alto comenzó lamiendo su cuello, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios. No había manera en el infierno que este chico no tuviera experiencia.

Kurt sabía que debería haber estado haciendo algo bien. Blaine seguía jadeando y susurrando "mierda" cada vez que se mecía sus caderas, y cada vez que su lengua se burló en la nuez de Adán. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente a horcajadas sobre Blaine cuando el mayor yacía sobre la cama, con las manos corriendo por debajo de la camiseta de Kurt en toda la extensión de piel lisa.

"Bebe... bésame" Blaine susurró, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Kurt colocó otro beso en el cuello antes de sentarse y sonriendo a lo lejos miró a su novio. Él le dio un beso suave a los labios de Blaine y sonrió cuando abrió los ojos.

"¿Eso es bueno?"

Blaine sonrió, un poco sin aliento, pero negó con la cabeza. "Un poco más." Sonrió ante la risita de Kurt, mirando al chico que se movió más cerca y más cerca de sus labios. Una vez que sus labios se conectan por un beso, de inmediato tomó el control.

Kurt tarareó mientras la lengua de Blaine entró en su boca. Él sabía dulce como el Yoplait y el frappe de caramelo que bebió antes en el restaurante. Pero todos los pensamientos que no fueran 'oh dios mio, mierda' salieron de su mente una vez que Blaine lo ajusto de modo que sus pollas estuvieran alineadas, chasqueando sus caderas en la cama y moliendo contra él.

Él se apartó con un gemido, gimiendo en el hombro de Blaine. Blaine tomó la oportunidad de chupar acaloradamente su oreja, adorando cada estremecimiento que consiguió y empujando más rápido. La fricción era una que no podía describir, pero lo único que sabía era que él se desmoronaría en cualquier momento. Él también sabía que necesitaba más... mucho más.

"¡Mierda! Blaine, ohdiosmio Blaine, "La voz de Kurt era tensa, tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero fallando miserablemente. Blaine había deslizado su mano debajo de sus pantalones cortos y calzoncillos, apretando su culo más o menos con una mano y ahuecando el cuello de Kurt con la otra. La cama golpeó contra la pared con cada uno de sus movimientos rápidos, y antes de que Kurt supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba en su espalda; las piernas abiertas y Blaine deslizándose entre ellas.

"Mierda" Blaine estaba completamente sin aliento, pero no mostró intención de disminuir la velocidad "tan bueno, Kurt... mierda."

"Yo... ssiiiiii " Kurt se dio por vencido de formar frases en este punto, la solución para los entrecortados 'Aahhh' que dejaron sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados. Cuando Blaine froto su dura polla goteando hacia abajo contra Kurt, dejó que su manos descansan sobre su cabeza, trabajando sus caderas de manera oportuna contra su novio. La respiración de Blaine era totalmente irregular y estaba empezando a gotear sudor mientras martillaba a Kurt aún más en la cama; la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y las manos apretando la carne de su culo tanto que podría quebrantarlo. Kurt no se quejó, aunque -él sólo daba suspiros de placer y gritos de felicidad mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco, una sensación de presión resoplando profundo de sus entrañas. Sabía que estaba cerca y que llegaría más duro de lo que nunca lo habría hecho.

"Suenas tan bien..." Blaine le dijo. Extendió las mejillas de Kurt y la mano del chico encontró su cabello, tirando más o menos.

"Blaine... voy a..." Kurt se mordió el labio para contener el grito mientras se acercaba. Blaine sintió al muchacho tensarse contra él y respiró pesadamente, empujando hacia adelante un par de veces más antes de sentir su liberación cerca también. A medida que sus músculos se tensaron, escuchó los gemidos de Kurt y dio un largo impulso hacia adelante antes de que llegara fuerte y duro en sus boxers, apretando las sábanas de la cama y gimiendo en el hombro de Kurt.

La pareja se quedó allí durante más de unos pocos minutos en completo silencio. Blaine se centró en recuperar la compostura, y Kurt se centró en el hecho de que acababa de hacer algo sexual con su novio. Tenía que admitir que era mucho más de lo que nunca imaginó.

Cuando ambos se habían relajado y la rigidez en sus ropas interiores era incómoda, Blaine levantó la cabeza desde donde estaba sobre el corazón de Kurt. Él sonrió ante la mirada despreocupada de su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, rodando los ojos cuando Kurt se sonrojó.

"Me gusta el yogur."

Kurt se rió, mirando hacia el techo de color púrpura. "El yogur es bueno."

Se sonrieron por un momento, Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza mientras veía la tímida sonrisa de Kurt. No podía creer la situación en que estaban pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Él siempre quiso ser feliz con alguien y ahora se sentía como si pudiera tener eso... no porque Kurt le diera orgasmos locos o gemía en una octava que lo volvía completamente loco, sino porque Kurt era todo.

"¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos pasar el rato al aire libre?"

Kurt sonrió. Eso sonaba como una buena idea. "Vamos a hacerlo".

**-K&B-**

Kurt utilizo el baño de arriba para cambiarse a un nuevo par de ropa interior que Blaine dejo que usara, un par de boxeadores que tenían pequeños signos de dólar en él, mientras que el mayor bajó a cambiarse. Kurt se puso sus pantalones cortos de chándal de nuevo y agarró su teléfono desde la cama de Blaine, bajando los escalones. Sonrió al diseño interior de la casa. Se trataba claramente de temática playera con conchas colocadas en diferentes lugares y la pintura azul del océano desvaneciéndose en un naranja soleado cerca de la parte superior que representa la puesta de sol. En lugar de mirar a su alrededor, como lo había hecho anteriormente en la habitación de Blaine, decidió salir a la calle y esperar. Blaine le daría un tour cuando estuviera listo.

Se quedó afuera por un tiempo, con el tiempo se arrastró hacia el ATV y tomando asiento. Blaine se estaba tomando mucho más tiempo de lo esperado. Cuando sintió que su teléfono vibro, bostezó y lo cogió, maldiciendo al ver que era una llamada de Mercedes. Había olvidado que se suponía que debían hablar con ella hace una hora.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la chica de inmediato. Kurt sonrió disculpándose.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Me olvidé por completo. El día se alargó un poco más de lo esperado."

Podía oír a Mercedes reír y sonrió, agradecido de que ella no estaba loca. "Está bien. Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Kurt hizo una mueca extraña ante la pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo Mercedes pide permiso antes de hacer preguntas? "Claro, ¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine corrió por las escaleras de su casa con una toalla de playa al hombro, y una guitarra en la mano. Kurt le dio una mirada de incredulidad mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

"...Porque tenemos un montón de comentarios en un par de los videos. Born this Way, 4 minutes, y en especial Single Ladies... y alguien mantuvo spameando los comentarios. Un nombre de usuario '_BMXxSwag_ "escribió" Dios maldiga a Kurt, ese culo es matándome #YumTheFuckO más veces de las que puedo contar."

Blaine sonrió al fin llegó, besando a su novio en la mejilla. "¿Con quién estás hablando?"

"Hashtag Yum-The-Fuck-O¿Qué?" dijo por el teléfono.

Blaine sonrió ante la confusión de su novio. Debió haber estado hablando con una de esas personas de new directions.

"Sí... así que fue confuso..."

"Bueno Mercedes" comenzó Kurt, mirando a Blaine, "mis amigos pasaron a ver los videos un par de veces. ¿No es así, Blaine?"

Blaine se mordió los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Oh" dijo Mercedes. "Bueno, yo no sabía que todavía estabas con él. Disfruta."

"¿Qué tal si me dejas hablar con tu amiga, y yo dejo tomar el 4 ruedas para dar una vuelta?" Blaine le tendió la mano libre y coloco la guitarra hacia abajo, sonriendo cuando Kurt lo miró con recelo.

"Um, él quiere hablar contigo. ¿Está bien?"

Mercedes dudó, pero finalmente dijo que sí. "Me encantaría, como una cuestión de hecho." Kurt sonrió ante su respuesta, antes de entregarle su BlackBerry a él.

"Buena suerte con ella, bebe."

Blaine rodo los ojos, viendo a Kurt poner la correa en el casco y poner en marcha el motor. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? No estoy seguro de si puedes controlar el paseo, bebe."

Kurt se burló, acelerando el motor aún más, y despegando por la playa. Hizo un cambio de sentido y se fue en dirección a la ciudad, donde un par de personas se quedaron acampando a la orilla. Blaine sonrió, sosteniendo el teléfono a la oreja.

"Hola."

"Blaine" dijo de nuevo, "¿qué fue ese ruido?"

"Oh, Kurt acaba de tomar mi ATV para dar una vuelta. Parece que va a ser un profesional para un principiante..." ojalá ella no cogiera el tono sexual de eso porque en realidad no había tenido intención de decirlo en voz alta.

"Suena divertido." Sip. Ella se lo perdió por completo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estás, Mercedes?"

"Estoy bien. Sólo preocupado por mi chico Kurt."

Blaine negó con la cabeza, caminando más cerca de la orilla y la colocando la toalla hacia abajo. "No sé por qué te gustaría hacer algo como eso. Kurt está muy bien." Echó un vistazo a través de la playa y vio al chico divirtiéndose, poniéndose de pie y andando por la arena. "No tienes que preocuparte por él, siempre y cuando él esté conmigo, cariño."

Podía oír a la chica reír a la ligera. "No sé por qué puedes esperar a que confíe en ti sólo porque me lo dices."

Blaine caminó de regreso por su guitarra y la recogió. "Supongo que en realidad no tienes que hacerlo. Siempre y cuando él lo haga." No hubo respuesta y Blaine continuo. "Soy un buen chico y me gusta. Y sé que eres amiga de Chester y todo eso es genial. Estoy seguro de que Chester era un buen tipo, pero ellos ya no están juntos."

"Chester?"

"Chauncey... como se llame."

"¿Chandler?"

"Él, sí" Blaine se sentó en la toalla de playa con su guitarra, levantando la vista para mirar a su novio. No podía esperar a que Kurt lo montara así... "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Yo decía" Mercedes repite "Esto no es ni siquiera acerca de Chandler. Se trata de ti y él. Sólo quiero que sepas que él ha pasado por muchas cosas, que estoy seguro de que no ha mencionado, y mis amigos y yo no estuvimos allí para él. No lo voy a decepcionar a este momento."

Blaine se preguntó qué es exactamente lo que quería decir cuando contestó. "Te lo agradezco, pero no hay necesidad de protegerlo de mí. Soy su novio y yo lo protejo.

"¿Cuántos novios has tenido antes de él?"

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Él es el primero. Esperemos que el último."

"¿Él es la primera persona con el que alguna vez has salido?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Nunca he dicho que yo he salido antes, pero él es el primer chico Si vas a juzgarme te sugiero que guardes tu aliento, Mercedes me refiero a esto de la mejor manera posible; No estoy tratando de demostrar nada a nadie más que a Kurt ".

Oyó Mercedes tararear un poco y, finalmente, la chica respondió. "Eso está bien, Blaine. Seré feliz mientras que él sea feliz. Esperemos que siga así."

Blaine asintió, mirando el ATV viniendo cada vez más cerca. "Vamos a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Te llamará más tarde. Fue agradable hablar contigo."

Ella se rió, sabiendo que era más que probable que mentiera. "Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, Blaine."

Kurt estacionado el vehículo todo terreno cerca de la casa de Blaine y saltó, poniendo el casco hacia abajo y tirando de su sudadera a su alrededor. Vio a su novio colgar el teléfono y alcanzar su guitarra, sonriendo mientras lo veía tocar algunos acordes.

"No sabía que tenías planes de darme una serenata en la playa esta noche. ¿No es romántico?"

Blaine sonrió, tocando una melodía que Kurt no estaba familiarizado. "Lo sé. Yo soy el mejor novio del mundo."

Kurt se acostó a su lado en la toalla. "¿Cómo fue la conversación?"

"Ella claramente está en el Equipo Carlton. ¿Cómo crees que me fue?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Chandler. Y eres ridículo. ¿Qué pasó?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tocando las cuerdas a la ligera. "Ella no confía en mí. Nadie lo hace."

"Yo lo hago".

"¿De verdad?" Blaine preguntó con sinceridad. Kurt sonrió suavemente ante los auténticos verdes nadando en sus ojos mientras asentía.

"No lo hice al principio, porque estaba asustado. Pero ahora lo hago."

Blaine asintió. Permanecieron en silencio, mirando hacia la playa. La canción de Blaine se hizo más y más fuerte, y Kurt cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba. La melodía era hermosa; suave en los lugares perfectos y suave donde tenía que ser. Así que Blaine tenía una hermosa voz y sabía tocar un instrumento, ¿pero no quería hacer una audición para Pace? Eso era ridículo.

"Nunca he escuchado esa canción antes. Suena hermoso."

Blaine le dio las gracias. "La escribí para mi hermana pequeña. Ariel era su nombre...", continuó tocando, a sabiendas que los ojos de Kurt estaban en él, centrándose sólo en el agua tranquila, específicamente un barco de vela en la distancia "La escribí para ella y Mikey en realidad. Ellos hubieran tenido la misma edad este septiembre... sólo unos días de diferencia. Cada vez que lloraba yo empezaba a tocar... papá me enseñó a tocar cuando era muy joven. Nick y yo, en realidad". Sonrió un poco, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos a lo largo del instrumento. "Y yo no sé por qué te he traído aquí." Kurt puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Blaine que finalmente cedió a mirarlo. "Juro que hago lo mismo cada vez."

"¿Piensas en ellos?" Preguntó Kurt. Observó a Blaine asintiendo; todo antes que el chico se distanció de nuevo, mirando hacia el océano. "Yo no quiero que sientas como que no puedes pensar en ellos a mi alrededor. ¿Qué clase de novio seria yo para disuadir eso?"

Blaine continuó tocando la canción, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Cuando estés listo para hablar conmigo acerca de tu padre y Ariel, voy a estar aquí. Apuesto a que va a ayudarte a sanar, también."

Blaine asintió. Él tocaba suavemente, sonriendo un poco cuando Kurt se sentó y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

"No estoy huyendo de ti. Nunca."

"Lo se bebé" le dijo Blaine. "Lo sé." Dejó de tocar, poniendo la guitarra a su lado. Kurt apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tomó la mano derecha de Blaine en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Me gusta mucho esto. ¿Te dije eso?"

Blaine sonrió. Le gustaba también. "¿Estás calentando la playa todavía?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta cuando no hace calor afuera. Pero luego me pongo muy fresco por la noche así que no hay ganador, supongo."

Blaine besó el pelo. "Ven aquí. Voy a mantener el calor."

Kurt intentó no ruborizarse cuando Blaine lo acercó a sus brazos, los dos sonriendo mientras miraban hacia el océano. La luna estaba llena y brillaba maravillosamente y, por supuesto, Blaine sintió la necesidad de arruinar el momento.

"¿Así que quieres _coger_ o..."

Kurt se alejó riendo, golpeando a su novio en el brazo. Blaine le cogió las manos después de los primeros dos golpes y lo acercó de nuevo, capturando sus labios en el beso perfecto.

Clarissa y Víctor, la madre de Blaine y su novio, habían aparcado el coche en su lugar habitual. La pareja llevaba sus maletas y se dirigieron a la playa, después de un par de pasos por la que era su propiedad de alquiler. Victor buscó sus llaves murmurando sobre el viaje largo que había sido, Clarissa asintió en acuerdo. Por mucho que amaba el Valle de Napa, odiaba el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Victor puso los ojos en donde Blaine había dejado el 4 ruedas que le habían comprado para Navidad. Él le dijo al chico en más de una ocasión, que no lo dejara en la playa y en lugar de eso, llevarlo a la propiedad. Antes de que pudiera quejarse con su mujer detrás de él, se dio cuenta de dos cuerpos no muy lejos de la orilla, abrazándose mientras se besaban. Uno se parecía mucho a su futuro hijastro.

"Clarissa, cariño" se giró hacia la mujer de cabello oscuro, "¿Ese es Blaine?"

La morena mujer de mediana edad levantó una ceja, dando un paso más adelante a la cubierta para tener una mejor vista. No había duda de que el muchacho sin camisa era su hijo... ¿pero la persona que con la que estaba... era que un... un chico?

Víctor dejó caer las maletas y salió por delante de ella, en camino a donde él sabía que estaba Blaine y otro chico besándose y riendo delante de su casa. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se podía distinguir el homosexual evidente, que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Clarissa seguía detrás de él, no muy segura de lo que el hombre iba a hacer. Ella aceleró de modo que estaba un par de pasos por detrás de Víctor, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. El ruido de su aproximación rápida hizo asustar a los chicos, los ojos del chico pálido pasando cuando rápidamente se desplomó hacia atrás, Blaine dio vuelta atrás para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué es esto?" Victor no sonaba incluso un poco contento. El adolescente de pelo rizado miró de él a su madre cuando Kurt se deslizó un poco hacia atrás.

"Mamá... hey... um" mirando hacia atrás a un Kurt preocupado, se enfrentó de nuevo hacia adelante... las palabras no salían. "Yo-"

"Cariño..." Clarissa consiguió un buen vistazo al amigo de Blaine y podía ver al chico suplicando a ella, probablemente no ser una gilipollas, "¿qué es esto?"

Victor miró enojado-todo su cuerpo rígido mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Bueno... este es Kurt Hummel. Estamos juntos." Kurt deseaba más que nunca poder desaparecer. Esto no sólo era incómodo para él sino también para Blaine. Especialmente para Blaine.

Ni Victor o Clarissa respondieron por un tiempo y Blaine bajó la cabeza, moviéndose para levantarse. Una vez que lo hizo, se limpió un poco la arena de sus manos y tiró de sus caídos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, mirando a su madre de nuevo. "Es nuevo en Long Beach y-"

"Lo siento... ¿_Él es tu qué_? " preguntó Victor con incredulidad. Este muchacho tuvo que perder la cabeza.

Blaine sintió su temperamento cada vez mayor. Él realmente no le gustaba este tipo. "Estamos juntos, Victor. Al igual que Kurt es mi novio..."

Clarissa miró a Kurt de nuevo antes de capturar los ojos de su segundo hijo. "¿Estás saliendo con… un chico?"

Kurt se levantó también, preguntándose si debía dejar que la familia hablara. Blaine negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta. "Relax bebé" le dijo, suplicando con la mirada. Kurt respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, ignorando la mirada de Víctor sobre él.

"Blaine, hijo... eres no un marica. Deja de jugar y ve a la casa."

Blaine se giró bruscamente para ver si oyó eso correctamente. El novio de su madre no mostró ningún signo de querer retractarse. "¿Disculpa?"

"Víctor" Clarissa dio un paso adelante, pero el hombre levantó la mano, mirando a Blaine a los ojos y continuando.

"Es claramente un marica, hijo" señaló a Kurt, pero no quitaba los ojos de Blaine, "pero no dejes que este maricón te haga pensar que eres uno también."

Kurt se puso tenso al oír sus palabras, sabiendo que Blaine se vengaría. Él tenía toda la razón cuando Blaine dio un paso hacia el hombre, el odio ardiendo en sus ojos. "En primer lugar, usted necesita ver lo que dice de él, así Dios me ayude... y segundo, yo no soy, ni voy a ser nunca su hijo. " Escupió las palabras con vehemencia como si fueran la cosa más asquerosa que jamás había probado, sólo se relajó cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt.

"Blaine... está bien, te lo prometo." le dijo en un susurro.

Victor se burlaba. "Dile a la hada que vaya a casa. Es hora de que estés en la casa."

"¿Estás loco?" Clarissa se paró entre su hijo y el hombre, mirando hacia el segundo. "No le faltes el respeto a ninguno de ellos!"

"¿Y tú?" Víctor preguntó con una risa incrédula, "Estás dejando que te falte el respeto una vez más! Primero con las fiestas y ahora trayendo este marica de mierda a nuestra casa!"

Blaine apretó los puños mientras tomaba un paso por delante de su madre, pero Kurt lo agarro antes de que él pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. "Para, Blaine."

"Vete, Víctor."

Víctor asintió, miró hacia atrás a los dos adolescentes. "No voy a dejar que mi hijo se plantee alrededor de esta abominación. Tienes que hacer algo al respecto."

Clarissa cerró los ojos mientras tanto Kurt y Blaine levantaron sus cejas ante el comunicado. El hombre se fue hacia la casa mientras Blaine trabajando a sí mismo fuera del agarre de su novio.

"¿Hijo?" le preguntó. La mujer se dio la vuelta, lentamente levantando los ojos para mirar a Blaine. "¿De qué está hablando?"

"Blaine..." ella sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a Kurt, "¿qué es esto?"

"Es lo que he dicho, mamá. Kurt mi novio." Dijo simplemente, sin vacilar su mirada, "Y te prometo que si alguna vez lo oigo faltarle el respeto de nuevo-"

"Blaine" dijo Kurt en voz baja. Nada de esto le valió amenazar a alguien y meterse en problemas otra vez. Blaine suspiró, relajando los hombros y dando la vuelta.

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

Clarissa negó con la cabeza, tomando unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que ella sólo podía ver a Kurt. "Yo no entiendo nada de esto, y realmente deseo que hubiéramos podido conocernos de manera diferente... Lo siento mucho por lo que te dijo mi prometido."

"¿Prometido?" Blaine se giró para mirar con incredulidad. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Kurt suspiró, con ganas de alejarse, pero con ganas de estar allí para Blaine aún más.

"Estoy embarazada, Blaine... y Víctor y yo nos vamos a casar." Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Blaine sólo miro. "Lo siento mucho"

"Me voy a quedar donde el tío Don por un tiempo."

Kurt sintió que se le partía el corazón una vez que el shock pasó y Blaine le agarró la mano, llevándolo lejos.

"Blaine, espera-" suplicó.

"Vamos bebe."

Kurt frunció el ceño, luego después de él. "¿No quieres escucharla?"

El chico se burló. "No hay nada que escuchar."

Cuando llegaron a la ATV, Blaine dio a su novio el casco y le preguntó si tenía todo. Kurt asintió, colocándolo sobre su cabeza, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás a la mamá de Blaine pero haciéndolo de todos modos. La mujer parecía tan herida y confundida que literalmente le dolía. Blaine no parecía tan preocupado, sin embargo, encendiendo el vehículo y poniendolo en marcha.

"Vamos, bebe."

Clarissa miró a Kurt y finalmente se apartó, se sitúo en el 4 ruedas, sentado cerca detrás de Blaine y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Ella también vio a su hijo relajarse enormemente con la acción, todo antes de arrancar el ATV y empezar a andar.

**-K&B-**

El paseo estuvo lleno de tensión todo en nombre de Blaine. Conducía rápido y más temerario de lo que nunca había hecho, apenas deteniéndose en las señales de alto. Kurt lo agarró con fuerza, tratando de dar a entender que estaría bien, pero en el momento, su novio no parecía querer tranquilizarse.

Se detuvieron frente a la residencia Hummel, Blaine apago el motor y sin perder tiempo, salto fuera del vehículo. Se aclaró la garganta y escupió en el suelo, lo que obligó a sus manos estar en los bolsillos y mirar por el barrio tranquilo.

Kurt se sacó el casco y lo fijo a las barras de la manija, como de costumbre. Echó un vistazo a su novio tranquilo, esperando a ver si se relajaba un poco. Blaine sólo iba y venía, se alborotaba el pelo y miraba al suelo.

"Tenemos que hablar de esto." Kurt dijo en voz baja. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"No me gusta hablar. Al menos de cosas tristes."

"Me gusta hablar," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa a la luz ", por lo que debemos aprender a conocernos a mitad de camino, ¿tal vez?"

Blaine miró hacia otro lado, encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado de la manera que Blaine honestamente adoraba.

"¿Por favor?"

Una camioneta giró hacia el bloque y Kurt se giró a ver a su padre tirando rápidamente en el camino de entrada. Miró del vehículo oscuro a su novio, que observaba a Burt aparcar y subir la camioneta Ford, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El hombre inmediatamente puso sus ojos en Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza al verlo. Este chico sería un problema, estaba convencido.

"Hey papá" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Burt miró a su hijo en la 4 ruedas y levantó una ceja.

"Hola Kurt. Blaine... Puedo ver tu ropa interior, hijo."

Blaine sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y tomó sus pantalones cortos hacia arriba, tirando de la cuerda de tracción cuando se encontraban por la cintura. Vio a Kurt sonriéndole y rodo los ojos, mirando hacia atrás al padre de su novio.

"Hola señor."

Burt asintió, sosteniendo la valla. "Hola." Apartó la vista a la de su hijo, que parecía muy complaciente. "Kurt, ¿no crees que es hora de pasar?"

Kurt frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su padre antes de volver su atención a Blaine. El chico se encogió de hombros, (y que fue seriamente empezando a poner nervioso a Kurt) e hizo un gesto a la casa de su tío. "Texteame o algo."

Kurt sonrió, levantándose de la ATV y caminando hacia Blaine. Él le dio las gracias al chico mientras aceptaba sus cosas de nuevo; teléfono, llaves... y algo más que Blaine había deslizado hacia él. Él vio un anillo de plata cuando miró en su mano, pero sabía que su padre estaba viendo.

"Puedes darle un beso de buenas noches." Burt dijo en voz alta. "No soy estúpido."

Kurt se detuvo en seco mientras caminaba hacia su padre, y los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando sonrió, mirando lejos en el bloque. Él trató de no preocuparse por el hecho de que Burt sabía ahora, porque, obviamente, el hombre estaba a punto de dejar que Kurt le diera un beso de buenas noches. Eso era una buena cosa, ¿no?

Kurt sonrió a su padre que todo lo sabe antes de darse la vuelta. Vio a Blaine sonreír satisfecho y quería pegarle. "Estoy en un gran problema" susurró, riendo cuando Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "No lo hagas peor."

Blaine sonrió, sujetándolo con cuidado. "Es lo mismo que me beses, entonces."

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando que su padre estaba arrastrándose y besó al chico castamente. Blaine lo abrazó, disfrutando de la sensación durante todo el tiempo que pudo. Odiaba lo que Kurt tuvo que experimentar con Víctor y su madre; realmente necesitaba relajarse y Kurt lo hizo por él. Por desgracia, el muchacho se alejó, sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba. "Llámame en cuanto puedas, por favor."

"Está bien, bebe." respondió.

Kurt dio las buenas noches y se fue, ignorando la mirada ardiente de su padre cuando él pasó junto a él. Blaine lo miró irse con tristeza, deseando poder tener otra fiesta de pijamas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Burt lo miraba se aclaró la garganta y se puso a caminar fuera.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Hummel."

"Buenas noches." El hombre respondió, girándose para seguir a su hijo. Él y Blaine tenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras se dirigían a la puerta y Blaine se acercó a la de Don. Con el tiempo el adolecente se dio la vuelta y sacó sus llaves caminado adentro. Burt miró hacia otro lado, entrando en su casa y viendo a Kurt caminar en línea recta a la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando caer su bolso y entrando en la sala de estar.

Al principio hubo un incómodo silencio. Kurt fingió buscar algo en la nevera sabiendo que su padre se pondría en marcha antes o después. Al parecer era antes.

"Así que es heterosexual, ¿eh?"

Kurt sonrió y sacó una lata de refresco de dieta y entrando en la sala de estar. "No mucho."

Su padre no respondió. En cambio, él encendió la televisión y se sentó de nuevo, encontrando de forma rápida y viendo ESPN Sports Center.

"Sé lo que estás pensando." Kurt dijo simplemente.

Burt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué estoy pensando, Kurt?"

"El hecho de que me va a hacer daño."

Kurt vio que su papá casi asintió con el comunicado. "¿Y tú no estás pensando en eso?"

"Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no cruzó mi mente en algún momento." Kurt dio un paso adelante, haciendo girar la lata en sus manos. "Pero yo confío en él."

Burt suspiró. Su cabeza no había dejado de temblar desde que comenzó la conversación. "No entiendo esta relación."

Kurt se rió. "Ni yo papá. Blaine es único en su clase y, a veces es difícil de leer. Pero él me necesita mucho en este momento y no voy dejarlo."

Burt miró.

"Voy a necesitar que confíes en mí."

"¿Por qué confías en él?"

Kurt miró a su padre. "No es algo que pueda explicar, es sólo algo que sé. Es... es sólo una segunda naturaleza."

Ambos aumentaron el silencio. El único ruido que se oía era el de los comentaristas de la televisión. "Hay que trabajar por la mañana. Probablemente deberías descansar un poco, ¿no?"

Kurt asintió. "Sí. Papá Buenas noches."

Burt sonrió, volteando a verlo. "Buenas noches. Te quiero, hijo."

**-K&B-**

Blaine estaba en la cama, mirando el interior de su relicario. Su padre y su hermana se veían tan felices y llenos de vida que tuvo que cerrarlo. Sólo era una tortura cuando se ponía así.

En silencio, Blaine rezó para que él fuera capaz de llegar al punto donde Kurt estuvo con Elizabeth. Él no pensó que jamás llegaría honestamente. No con su madre a punto de casarse con un zoquete y llevara la semilla de un hombre ignorante.

Mikey daba vueltas en la cama y Blaine miró por encima, tirando del niño más cerca. Sabía que tenía pesadillas y a veces ayudaba cuando lo sostenía.

Su ringtone sonó y Blaine rápidamente fue a coger su teléfono pegado al cargador antes de que su primo pudiera despertarse.

"Hola bebé. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

Kurt escuchó la voz sombría en la otra línea y suspiró. "¿Qué pasa con mi llamada?"

"Lo siento." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa triste, "no quiero deprimirte. Siento un poco de ganas de llorar en este momento..."

"Oh bebe" Kurt tenía una serenidad de su voz que hizo que Blaine sonríe en su lugar. Él también sonrió porque era la primera vez que Kurt lo llamó bebé en todo el día. "Estoy aquí si me necesitas. Por favor, te cierres."

"Yo lo sé, amor, lo sé," dijo Blaine. "Yo..." se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza en la oscuridad. "Tengo a Mikey aquí, así que no quiero hacer mucho ruido."

Kurt suspiró en voz baja en el receptor. "Te extraño."

Blaine sonrió. "Yo también te extraño. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que tu padre me mate?"

"Le dije de lo nuestro." Kurt sonrió, "Él no estaba contento pero tampoco creo que él te quiera muerto."

"Eso es reconfortante."

Kurt se rió. Ambos se callaron y Blaine miró al techo, escuchando a Kurt respirar y deseando poder escabullirse. Él no iba a arriesgarse, sin embargo.

"¿Qué es este anillo que me diste?"

Blaine sonrió. "Te lo diré más tarde. Sólo póntelo."

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le dijo. "Eres tan misterioso, Anderson."

Blaine se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos. Kurt volvió a hablar en voz baja.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza como si pudiera ser visto. La última cosa que quería hacer era pensar en ese idiota. "Te llevaré a almorzar mañana durante tu descanso. Hablaremos entonces. Por ahora sólo quiero descansar."

"Ok" Kurt le dijo. "Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento por todo esto... No quiero que hagas nada estúpido"

"Nada de esto fue tu culpa, cariño. Y no lo haré."

Kurt suspiró. "Por favor."

"No lo haré," Blaine se rió un poco. "Cántame por favor. Pensé que mi ducha me pondría a dormir, pero no pudo."

Kurt sonrió. "Está bien. ¿Alguna solicitud?"

"Una canción de amor cursi-hermosa en el límite."

Kurt se rió, rastrillando su mente. "Está bien. Tienes suerte de que me empezaste a gustar."

Blaine sonrió. "Lo sé."

Ambos sonrieron en silencio, en sus respectivas habitaciones, mirando hacia sus respectivos techos. Kurt comenzó a cantar en voz baja, pero clara, sólo lo suficiente para hacer que Blaine se enamore de él por enésima vez ese día.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_and there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

Kurt cerró los ojos antes de continuar, escuchando las respiraciones suaves de Blaine. Por supuesto que quería abrazarlo, le hizo saber que estaba bien, pero esto sería suficiente por ahora. Siempre habría un mañana.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Blaine sonrió. Esperaba que esta canción no fuera casualidad. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban mientras continuaba a la deriva de Kurt, su hermosa voz que interpreta una melodía perfecta en su cabeza. Él quería que interpretara toda la noche, así que sabía que podía soñar con él. Eso sería tan perfecto.

Kurt se detuvo después de golpear el coro de nuevo y sonrió. Blaine no había protestado, por lo que él sabía que el chico iba a la deriva a dormir si no estaba ya allí. Suavemente, él dijo su nombre, y Blaine se quejó adorablemente en la línea.

"Buenas noches, Blaine."

Blaine suspiró, sopla un beso en el teléfono. "Buenas noches, hermoso."

**-K&B-**

Lo último que Farrah esperaba ver mientras limpiaba las ventanas de la tienda era la ATV supuestamente rota de Blaine aparcada al otro lado de la calle; con el corredor de BMX sentado cómodo en ella con su compañero de trabajo encaramado encima de su regazo. Estaban prácticamente tratando de tragarse el uno al otro mientras se besaban, las manos en la ropa de cada uno y la lengua explorando la boca del otro.

Se quedó mirando descaradamente, sin creerle a sus ojos. Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt y profundizó el beso (si es posible) y Kurt pasó las manos por la camisa apretada de Blaine hasta el cabello del chico, excavando más o menos. Disgustada, Farrah apartó la limpieza de las ventanas y se preparó para la apertura.

Por los próximos minutos, esto continuó. Ella les disparó una mirada y miró el reloj, a la hora para asegurarse de que esto no fuera cuando el chico estaba pasando el tiempo que se suponía que debía estar trabajando. Kurt tenía exactamente 3 minutos para estar adentro y cronometró señalando, rodando los ojos cuando miró de nuevo y Blaine le sonrió, apretando el culo de Kurt mientras el chico le besó el cuello.

"Jenna, limpia las ventanas" dejó caer el trapo y se enfureció. Jenna rodo los ojos, pero se acercó; abandono las etiquetas de precio que había estado poniendo alrededor de la tienda. Cuando llegó allí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Kurt besándose con 'sex on a stick'**(1)** Blaine Anderson en la calle.

"¿Qué-"

Kurt sonrió mientras Blaine chupó con fuerza su labio inferior, y desatando los dedos de su cabello y empujando su pecho. "Vamos, tengo que irme."

"Llama... di que estás enfermo..."

Kurt sonrió mientras se alejaba. "Tu tío me vio hace en diez minutos, cariño."

Blaine hizo un mohín, sobresaliendo su labio inferior infantilmente. Sonrió cuando Kurt lo besó, todo antes de saltar de su regazo.

"Diviértete en el parque de patinaje. Mantente alejado de los problemas."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Voy a ser bueno, te lo juro."

Kurt rodó los ojos, miro a ambos lados a lo largo de la calle tranquila antes de cruzar. Oyó Blaine dice 'mierda' en la forma en que él sacudió sus caderas y sonrió, de lo contrario sin hacerle caso.

Jenna estaba en la ventana con un trapo y con la boca abierta cuando llegó a la tienda. Se echó a reír antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de la rubia.

"¿Estás bien, nena?"

"¿Estabas besándote con 'él es hetero, no estamos saliendo' Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt sonrió. "Lo estaba." Miró alrededor de la tienda y encontró Farrah ignorándolo por completo. "Buenos días."

"Kurt". Ella dijo, sin levantar la vista. Él sonrió y rodo los ojos.

"Voy a estar en la parte de atrás, si alguien me necesita."

Se ajustó la mochila y caminó a través de la tienda con una sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien callar a esa zorra. Esperaba que se quedara de esa manera.

* * *

_**(1)** Es un apodo que le tiene Jenna a Blaine. _

_Canciones mencionadas:_

_- Whistle - Flo Rida_

_- I'ma Boss – Meek Mill_

_- Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys_

_- Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO_

_- Dog Days Are Over - Florence and the Machine_

_- Born this Way - Lady Gaga_

_- Single Ladies - Beyoncé _

_- 4 Minutes - Madonna_

_- I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden_

_¿Si contaron todas las emociones que tuvieron por este capitulo? Yo no sentía el triple por estar traduciéndolo y releyendo la historia de nuevo. _

_¿Que creen que signifique el anillo? _

_Bueno, ya pronto lo sabrán :) _

_Nos leemos el próximo capitulo. _


	6. Proyecto en grupo

_**Autor:** Nellie12_

_No estoy muerta! Regrese! _

_Siento mucho la demora con este capitulo y la verdad es que me mude (y algunos sabrán como son de horribles las mudanzas) y este es un capitulo de __36.094 palabras! Creo que mis dedos están sangrando de tanto teclear. _

_Mañana se acaban mis vacaciones (por desgracia) Así que actualizare una vez a la semana, y si no tengo muchos trabajos o el capitulo no es tan extenso como este, lo haré dos veces por semana. Y como dije antes, no los abandonare. _

_Quiero dar gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios 'realmente los amo' y a todos los que leen la historia. _

_Disfruten el capitulo y perdonen los errores :D _

* * *

**6. PROYECTO EN GRUPO**

"Así que ¿sabes que es lo más loco?" Blaine le preguntó por el teléfono. Se acomodó en el ATV y comenzó a quitarse su casco.

"¿Qué es?" Kurt cuestionó a cambio.

Blaine se humedeció los labios en tono burlón de su novio. Él no estaba en el estado de ánimo correcto para oír a Kurt hacer esa cosa sensual con su voz en estos momentos.

"Lo más loco es que encontré una desventaja de besarnos mientras te sientas en mi regazo."

Se esperaba que la risa suave en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica. "¿Hay un lado negativo?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa, "Wow. Bueno, lo siento, cariño. Nunca me sentaré encima de ti otra vez."

Blaine sonrió ante la respuesta que obtuvo mientras miraba alrededor del garaje en el que estaba estacionado. "No seas ridículo bebé. Eres un jinete nato. Los jinetes tienen que estar en la cima. "

Prácticamente podía ver a Kurt morderse el labio. "¿Es eso así?"

"Lo es" el muchacho continuó: "Y el inconveniente del que hablaba fue que me dejaste ridículamente duro en medio de la calle principal."

Kurt se rió una vez más y Blaine se humedeció los labios, finalmente bajando de su ATV y estirando sus músculos. El sueño que tuvo la noche anterior era mínimo, y terrible en eso. No era nada como la fiesta de pijamas del sábado. Kurt suspiró una burla en el receptor antes de hablar.

"Entonces estás diciendo que es mi culpa que no puedas mantener tus manos fuera de mí..."

Blaine sonrió, haciendo restallar el cuello con cansancio. "Básicamente".

"Hm" el chico zumbaba en el receptor: "Supongo que será mejor poner esas manos en buen uso."

Blaine se rió de la respuesta. Honestamente podría decir era un avance que no esperaba oír de Kurt... no cuando el chico se sonrojaba ante casi todo lo que decía Blaine. Lo cual era probablemente todo sucio de todos modos, pero eso era irrelevante. "Maldita sea, Kurt. ¿Es así?"

"Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer cuando estoy en el trabajo, cariño?"

"Por lo menos me hablas a través de él, sexy" dijo Blaine seductoramente, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor. Eso sería extraño ya que estaba en el garaje desordenado de su tío, pero nunca se sabe. Sin muros en la costa, volvió a hablar, "¿Dónde debo poner mis manos?"

"Una vez más" Blaine no pudo evitar morderse los labios por la forma sexy en que Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro "Estoy en el trabajo. No vamos a tener sexo por teléfono. "

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta: "Trabas en la parte de atrás ahora. Nadie está alrededor. Sólo susurra algo..."

"_Adiós_" Kurt susurró suavemente y Blaine podía oír la sonrisa de suficiencia que estaba sin duda en sus labios.

"No eres divertido."

Kurt lanzó un beso hacia el teléfono y Blaine sonrió. "Es un respaldado. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, por desgracia. ¿Entonces todavía vamos a almorzar?"

"Aunque estoy enojado contigo, sí" le dijo Blaine.

"Vas a estar bien. Hablamos más tarde."

"Ok bebe," Blaine se inclinó para recoger las llaves que se le habían caído "Hasta pronto".

Después de colgar, se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor del garaje. Era una mierda porque sabía que su tío le haría y limpiarlo junto a Nick como siempre lo hacía. Don tenía la mentalidad 'comes mi comida, eres mi esclavo'. Había que cruzar esa carretera en una fecha posterior. Por ahora, tenía que entrar y librarse de la erección masiva que tenía.

Guardo su iPhone y Blaine salió del garaje comenzando a bajar por el camino de entrada hacia la casa. Parecía que sería un poco más difícil tener su... tiempo a solas. El coche de la tía Pam seguía aparcado aquí, y cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta, era más fuerte es el sonido de Mikey llorando. Blaine suspiró. Debería haber desaparecido en este punto.

Cuando pasó por el Dodge Charger negro y subió las escaleras, oyó a su tía suplicándole a su primo a trabajar con ella. Blaine sonrió mientras entraba en la casa. Hay en el sofá con medio cabello rubio con estilo y un hijo que sollozaba estaba su tía favorita, Pamela Kinsella. Ella parecía completamente agotada y hasta el momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y fue un poco raro para ser honesto.

Había más de un par de razones por las que Blaine amaba a la pequeña mujer rubia tanto. No fue por motivos típicos que uno sospecharía, como porque ella no lo echó a perder o nos hizo unas galletas, pero debido a lo fuerte que era su amor por Don, y cómo ella haría cualquier cosa para la gente que le importaba. Pam fue siempre la persona a la cual ir para un asesoramiento y el infierno si no era el mejor oyente que había. Por supuesto, siendo Blaine, que no se derrama todos sus sentimientos -había estado nunca en este tipo, pero estaba a gusto compartiendo lo que podía hacer, lo mismo con ella y no ser juzgado. Ella también era divertida como el infierno, y tenía una de esas sonrisas que era una sonrisa en parte, cuatro piezas de amor. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta que estaba describiendo todo lo que él adoraba sobre Kurt. Pero eso estaba perfectamente bien porque quería esos atributos en una persona que estuviera con él. Él quería un oyente, y una persona que lo podría amar, y alguien con quien sabía que podía pasar el resto de su vida.

En esencia, algo que había estado buscando todo el tiempo pero no lo sabía hasta que lo hubiera encontrado.

Tan pronto cuando Mikey se dio cuenta que su primo mayor había entrado en la casa, un llanto fuerte y teatral de 'Blaaaineee' salió de sus labios. Blaine cerró la puerta tras de sí, moviendo la cabeza en el niño pequeño. Una vez que se dio en los trabajos de agua, que fluía como el río Nilo.

Pam se giró ante la mención del nombre de su sobrino, claramente derrotada pero completamente agradecida de que él había aparecido. Llegaba tarde al trabajo porque, como de costumbre, su hijo estaba teniendo una crisis por tener que ir a su jardín.

"Ayúdame Blaine. Por favor. "

Blaine sonrió a la mujer mientras daba un paso más en la habitación. Sus pies dejaron la alfombra de bienvenida y se reunieron con la alfombra peluda. "Tío Don me dijo que Mikey estaba mejorando en todo esto."

"Bueno tío Don nunca tiene que prepararlo" ella respondió, dirigiéndose a su hijo una vez más. "Michael, cariño, vamos mamá va a abotonar la camisa."

Mikey sollozó, dejando caer las manos y mirando a su primo mayor. "Quiero a Kurtie."

"Y eso es otra cosa" Pam continuó, finalmente haciendo el último botón. Mikey se arrojó sobre el sofá primero y lloró con más fuerza: "Él sigue diciendo que quiere quedarse con Kurt " la rubia giró hacia Blaine con una mirada interrogante "dice que Kurt dibuja para él y le hace panqueques. Siempre estaba bajo la impresión de que amigos imaginarios eran mucho menos... manos... "

En este punto, Blaine estaba enviando a su novio un mensaje de texto y tratando de no reírse del hecho de que Pam pensó que Kurt era el amigo imaginario de Mikey. Él sonreía sin embargo, cuando él presionó enviar.

_**Por favor, dime que tienes un minuto para hablar a su favorito de 4 casi 5 años? Está teniendo una mañana difícil sin ti. –Blaine**_

"Kurt no es imaginario" Blaine le dijo divertido, arqueó la ceja triangular. Los rizos de Mikey se podían ver asomando sobre el brazo del sofá, cuando se abrazó de manera espectacular a una almohada del sofá. "En realidad él es tu nuevo vecino de al lado."

"Nooo quiero irrr, por favor" se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba sentada Pam, lágrimas rayando su cara. "Yo sólo... q-q-quiero quedarme con K-Kurt, mamá-mamá" con eso, se abrazó a su muslo y se deslizó por su pierna, moviéndose a la alfombra. Tía Pam puso los ojos en el pequeño rey del drama, frente a Blaine una vez más.

"¡Oh! Los Hummels, ¿verdad? Todavía tengo que conocerlos a ellos, pero Donald mencionó que contrató al hijo de su viejo amigo en la tienda." Blaine confirmó sus palabras con un gesto de cabeza, "¿Este chico es bueno supongo?"

"Es increíble y Mikey lo adora como no podría decir. Como cuestión de hecho" él miró a su identificador de llamadas cuando su tono de llamada de Flo-Rida intervino en el aire "Que te está llamando ahora, Mikey."

Los sollozos suaves de Mikey se detuvieron y Blaine sonrió presionando contestar. Su primo se puso de pie y lo miró para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Hola."

"Hola" dijo Kurt, y Blaine le sonrió a una Mikey mirando emocionado, "¿Qué pasa con el munchkin?"

"Está teniendo un poco de crisis y creo que le haría bien poder oír tu voz."

Kurt parecía confundido cuando él respondió: "Ponlo a continuación."

Blaine asintió, moviendo el teléfono de su cara y caminando más cerca del sofá. Miró a Mikey y le susurró en serio "Kurt quiere hablar contigo Mikey, pero tienes que secarte los ojos. No creo que a él le gustaría escucharte llorar demasiado."

Seco sus ojos castaños parpadeando un par de veces cuando el joven asintió, limpiándose descuidadamente a la cara. "Okay". media entre sollozos, medio hablabando.

Pam, muy confundida por cambio repentino de su hijo sólo porque él tiene que hablar con este chico Kurt, vio a los dos muy de cerca.

"¿Kurtie?"

"¿Qué te pasa, amigo?"

"Yo no -mi mamá dice que t-tengo que ir a la g-guardería pero no quiero-quiero."

Blaine sonrió a su tía, que se convirtió en una sonrisa de luz en la cara de incredulidad que estaba haciendo. Tenía un pensamiento y la esperanza de compartir. "Sabes... Kurt es el hombre de la reparación en Odyssey, lo que significa que está en la parte trasera de la tienda. Yo simplemente puedo tomar a Mikey para pasar el rato con él mientras voy a la práctica"

"No va a pasar". La mujer respondió con firmeza.

"Pero tía" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, tirando del borde de su camiseta blanca "vamos..."

"Nop. Tú lo mimas demasiado -todos lo hacemos. Michael comienza la escuela en un par de meses. Necesito que tolere los tres días a la semana que me lo llevo a la guardería sin berrear cada mañana, con el fin de estar preparado para 5 días a la semana en el jardín de infantes."

Blaine frunció el ceño ante esto. Conocía el poder de su puchero. "Sólo por hoy."

En algún lugar a lo largo del camino, ella debió volverse inmune a ello cuando ella respondió: "No".

Blaine sonrió, suspiró dramáticamente y luego miro de nuevo a su primo. El chico asintió con la cabeza adorablemente como si Kurt estuviera en la habitación con él, acunando el teléfono cerca de su rostro mientras escuchaba lo que Kurt tenía que decir. "Pero..." se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza un poco más "pero yo no quiero ser más listo."

Pam sonrió a Blaine que se reía, finalmente poniéndose de pie y rodando los ojos ante la tontería de Mikey. "Escuche, señor BMX. Claramente voy a llegar tarde si yo lo dejara antes de trabajar. Necesito que lo hagas por mí."

Blaine volvió la atención de su primo a su tía. "Ok. No hay problema."

"Voy a tomar el auto de Don que está en Los Ángeles hoy. Tu tomarás las llaves del mío y quiero mi coche de nuevo en este patio, sin un solo rasguño, Blaine."

El adolescente sonrió. ¿Tendría un coche para todo el día? Dulce mierda.

"Blaine".

"Sí tía" dijo con una sonrisa inocente. "Lo sé."

Se acercó al espejo y continuo "Sé que tienes práctica, y sé que él quiere ver a 'Kurtie' imitó la voz de su hijo y Blaine sonrió, "por lo que le permitió quedarse en la guardería por medio día. Creo que es un buen compromiso."

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que podemos conseguir que se quedara allí durante medio día. Sé cómo sobornarlo. Es posible que desee mantener yogur alrededor."

Pam pensó en cuestionar eso, pero lo dejó solo. "Mis llaves están en el gancho junto a la puerta, cariño."

Blaine asintió. Ella comenzó a terminar finalmente el estilo de su cabello, y Mikey habló por el teléfono de nuevo.

"Está bien. Yo también te amo," dijo, sacando el teléfono lejos y limpiándose los ojos. Blaine miró a su pequeña mano alcanzando para dar de nuevo el teléfono mientras procesaba lo que acaba de decir.

Yo también te amo. Blaine tomó su teléfono de nuevo y frunció el ceño. ¿Kurt dijo Mikey le amaba ya? ¿Y lo dijo primero? ¿Cómo era eso justo?

Pam dio la espalda al espejo para mirar a su hijo. Michael acababa de decir 'Yo también te amo', secandose los ojos y se arrastró hacia abajo del sofá.

"Kurt dijo que tengo que ser más listo" dijo a todos los presentes. Con eso, se acercó a su bolsa de libros Iron Man, recogiéndolo fuera del reclinable de su padre y deslizando sus brazos flacos en las correas de una en una.

"¿Eso es todo?" La voz de la tía de Blaine tenía un dejo de incredulidad y un poco de negación. "¿Él dice que tienes que ir y te vas? ¿Después de que he estado intentando durante años?"

Mikey asiente y Blaine le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt era un gran persuasor, ¿qué podía decir?

"¿Quién es este chico Kurt y dónde puedo encontrar más como él?"

Él se rió de las preguntas de su tía, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mikey saltó con una explicación completa.

"Kurt es el novio de Blaine porque yo los ayudé y él es el único Kurt en el mundo. No se pueden encontrar más, mamá."

Pam rió, fijando su chaqueta. "¿Te refieres a su amigo, cariño? Sé que Kurt es un chico que es amigo de Blaine, pero-"

"Um" Blaine sonrió, cortando cuando él se apoyó en el sofá, "No... en realidad Mikey tiene razón." Su primo asintió y Blaine se mordió el labio, "Kurt es mi novio. Estamos... juntos. ¿Sabes?"

Pam lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No creo que lo sepa, Blaine."

Blaine sonrió. "Ok, como esto es una larga historia y sé que se le hace tarde..."

"Lo estoy" dijo ella, "pero esto es... ¿Tienes novio? Creo que esto es un poco más importante que la mierda que está en mi escritorio en este momento. ¿Un novio de verdad?"

"Sí" Blaine asintió, tratando de no reírse de su cara. Una cosa que sabía era que su tía no era su mamá o Victor. Vería que estaba feliz y todas las preguntas se detendrían más o menos. Ella necesitaba ver que estaba contento, sin embargo, y no debería ser difícil. "Lo acabo de ver y... no sé. Yo era un caso perdido."

Mikey fijo la correa de sus sandalias y se puso de pie, con calma caminando hacia la puerta. Su madre lo miró y luego volvió a mirar a Blaine, la noticia de que su sobrino tenía un novio todavía no la procesaba. "Yo necesito que estés seguro de esto, Blaine. Estoy un poco perdida. Está claro que mi hijo lo ama, y si no estás seguro y pasa algo entre ustedes dos... eso lo rompería. Él no se ha unido a alguien desde-"

"Desde que perdimos a Ariel. Lo sé."

Ambos se pusieron tensos y el rostro de Pam se suavizo un poco. La crianza de Ariel era algo que no le gustaba hablar cerca a Blaine o su hijo. Mikey ya se había ido al porche en este momento, mirando una mariposa y Blaine estaba asintiendo cuando reconoció lo que dijo.

"No tienes que preocuparte de eso tía, te lo prometo. Nunca he estado más seguro acerca de alguien... lo necesito alrededor."

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Hablaremos más tarde. Tú, Kurt y yo"

Blaine sonrió. "Sí, señora".

La mujer sonrió. "Ahora, fuera de aquí."

Él se despidió y puso su teléfono lejos, agarrando las llaves y caminando para salir de casa. Los ojos de Mikey aún estaban rojos cuando lo vio, pero Blaine lo lanzo al aire y lo capturo en sus brazos. Su primo sonrió un poco cuando Blaine abrió el sedán, caminando hacia el asiento del coche de Mikey.

"¿Están todas las lágrimas fuera?"

Mikey negó con la cabeza. "Tengo más."

Blaine sonrió. "Bueno, no me gusta cuando lloras por lo que tratar de mantenerte a raya."

Mikey asintió. "¿Dónde está la bahía?"

Blaine rodo los ojos, besando su mejilla. "No lágrimas por favor."

Sonrió cuando Mikey asintió y cerró la puerta trasera. Cuando llegó al lado del conductor, se deslizó en el asiento, mirando el tablero y asintiendo con la cabeza. Su tía era una locura confiando en él con el coche. Llevaría a Kurt a todas partes en esta cosa. Puso la llave en el contacto y lo puso en marcha, mirando a su primo a través del retrovisor.

"La buena noticia es que la tía Pam dijo que sólo tienes que permanecer en la escuela durante un par de horas."

"Bueno." dijo.

"Entonces" continuó Blaine, "Podemos ver a Kurt y conseguir un bocado para comer. Ya que vas a comer en la escuela, pero te conseguiré un helado o algo así."

Su primo no respondió, sólo con un largo, duro suspiro. Blaine sonrió y salió de la calzada, llevando el coche en la dirección de su guardería. "Va a estar bien, munchkin."

"Es sólo que no me gusta." Mikey explicó en voz baja.

"Conocí todos mis amigos en la escuela. Tengo amigos bastante impresionante, ¿no te parece?"

Mikey asintió, aunque él todavía no estaba convencido. "No Petey."

"Bueno, Peter ya no es mi amigo." Blaine apretó el acelerador en un semáforo en verde, mirando por la ventana en la playa vacía. "Peter no es muy agradable."

"Él era malo conmigo."

Blaine miró a través del retrovisor. Su primo estaba mirando por la ventana, mirando las diferentes casas que pasaban por el camino. "Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho eso, Mike. Le hubiera pateado el culo."

No obtuvo una respuesta y Blaine negó con la cabeza, se centró en dónde iba. Una razón más que necesitaría para vencer a la mierda de ese chico cuando lo viera. "Pero volviendo al tema, la escuela cuenta con gente muy agradable, y no voy a mentir... a veces hay gente como Peter, pero no estarás solo. Te lo prometo."

Mikey asintió. "Hay una chica llamada Lynne, quien me dio su caja de jugo antes cuando estaba triste."

Blaine sonrió. "Oooh, una chica ¿eh?" Mikey se sonrojó y Blaine se rió un poco, girando su coche en la calle Spring. "Apuesto a que es linda."

"Compartimos la caja de jugo."

"Camino a cambiar la conversación" Blaine pensó, "pero siempre y cuando tengas buena gente como Lynne y agradables profesores, te darás cuenta de que no es tan malo."

Las piernas de Mikey se balanceaban sobre el asiento del coche, "¿Puedo ir a la escuela contigo y Kurt, entonces?"

Blaine se rió un poco ante la pregunta. "Bueno podríamos estar yendo a diferentes escuelas, pero por suerte, no eres lo suficientemente grande como para ir a la escuela con nosotros. Es tan aburrido. Seguro preferiría ir contigo para que pueda pintar todo el día."

El niño sonrió. Le gustaba pintar. "¿Por qué no vas a la escuela con Kurt? Ambos son grandes."

"Bueno, él puede cantar muy bien. Lo suficientemente bien para ir a la escuela de Nick y Jeff donde merece estar."

Mikey arrugó la cara en la confusión. "Cantas bien también Blainey."

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tirando hacia arriba en la parte delantera del edificio. Había menos gente en el frente esta mañana ya que el dúo llegaba un poco tarde. "Yo soy tímido cuando se trata de eso. Sabes que sólo la gente especial llegan a oírme cantar."

Mikey negó con la cabeza. "Debes ir, porque Kurt querría estar contigo. Me dijo que le gustas mucho."

Blaine sonrió, poniendo el coche en el parqueadero. "¿Lo hizo?" él consiguió un movimiento de cabeza, "Bueno, a mí también. Y tengo muchas ganas de estar con él. Pero ahora es el momento para que puedas ir a ser inteligente. ¿Vamos?"

Mikey se puso tenso y Blaine sonrió, saliendo del coche. Se acercó a la puerta de su primo, agitando al ver el tipo del otro lado de la calle que era dueño de la tienda de comestibles. El hombre les gritó que estaban recibiendo un nuevo envío de yogur mañana y Blaine sonrió agradecidamente. Una vez que la abrió, Mikey se había desabrochado a sí mismo y dejo que Blaine tirara de él.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?"

Mikey asintió con la cabeza. "Lo hago".

"Recuerda que Kurt va a ver Cartoon Network contigo si eres bueno."

Caminaron hacia el jardín de infancia y Mikey asintió. "Voy a serlo."

Blaine sonrió, abriendo la puerta y dejándolo caminar dentro. Llegaron a la recepción y le sonrió a la maestra, la firma de los asistentes de Mikey. "Buenos días."

"Hola" dijo la mujer mayor, mirando al niño con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Hola Michael!"

Mikey agarró su mochila por las correas como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Hola."

La señora sonrió a Blaine. "Él no está llorando ahora."

Blaine se rió un poco mientras dejaba caer la pluma en el portapapeles. "Él es un hombre nuevo ahora." Se arrodilló para poder besar a su primo en la mejilla. "Ten un montón de diversión y se bueno, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mikey asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas. "Ok. Te quiero Blainey."

"Te quiero chico" volando de sus rizos rubios, Blaine se puso de pie y miró como la mujer caminó con Mikey a su salón de clases. Sus pequeños hombros encorvados, pero por lo menos él no estaba llorando. Y al menos trataría de conseguir a través de este. La escuela no era el fin del mundo.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo de condena puedo obtener por estrangular a una grosera y desagradable bruja rencorosa? –Kurt**_

Blaine oyó su tono de teléfono y buscó en sus bolsillos cortos. Él lo abrió y leyó el mensaje, riéndose de las palabras y mordiéndose el labio. El dinero que pagaría a ver a Kurt rayar los ojos de Farrah. Caminando hacia la salida, rápidamente marcó el número de teléfono de Kurt en lugar de textear de nuevo. Cuando sonó, se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, esperando pacientemente a que Kurt respondiera.

"Hola guapo."

"¿La Bruja malvada del oeste te molesta?"

Kurt se rió. "Ella es una perra. ¿Cómo esta Mikey?"

"Oh, él está bien." Blaine ajusto el asiento de atrás, relajado. "Muchas gracias, por eso. Pero, él pasó a decirle a mi tía acerca de nosotros y ella quiere tener una charla. Te lo advierto."

"Ouch. Bueno... ya que estamos repartiendo advertencias debo hacerte saber que mi padre va a querer tener que sentarse contigo."

Mierda. Blaine pensó, tragando duro. Miró por la ventana a la gente junto a él, no estaba listo para eso. Podía manejar a Pam pero a Burt. No tanto.

"Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad?" Kurt cuestionaba. Los sonidos de tintineo de herramientas se podían escuchar en el fondo.

"Con mi tía, sí." Blaine respondió.

"Con mi papá también, tonto."

Blaine se burlaba. "Si tú lo dices."

Kurt se rió y Blaine negó con la cabeza. No sería raro cuando Burt lo estuviera interrogando como un filete más tarde. "¿Pudiste manejar tu problema?" Kurt bromeó. Blaine sonrió.

"Me estoy guardando para ti. Podemos hacer un proyecto de grupo... abordarlo juntos."

"Hm" comenzó Kurt, "yo trabajo bien cuando soy el líder de la manada."

"Oh, si quieres tomar el control, adelante." Apuesto a que está sonrojando como loco, pensó Blaine, lamiéndose los labios.

Después de un segundo, Kurt respondió: "Um, voy a volver a trabajar antes de empezar algo ya que no estás aquí para terminarlo."

Sipp, totalmente sonrojado, Blaine sonrió. "Sabes que yo podría estar allí en cinco minutos..."

"¿No tienes un lugar donde estar?"

Se rieron y Blaine respondió: "Voy a reunirme con los chicos de ahora. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo."

"No puedo esperar, cariño. Nos vemos entonces."

Blaine sonrió, sacando el teléfono lejos y poniendo fin a la llamada. Puso en marcha el coche y se dirigió hacia el restaurante.

**-K&B-**

"Mira quién decidió aparecer."

Blaine sonrió mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para un cliente que salía, asintiendo con la cabeza en agradecimiento al mayor que murmuró. Me miró a Layla's Diner y sonrió a sus amigos hacia la parte posterior. Nick, David y Justin estaban todos en la mesa de siempre, mirando a Blaine mientras esperaban a que se acercara. Dio un paso hacia la izquierda para dejar a una camarera pasar, dio un paso a la derecha para evitar una señal de piso mojado, todo antes de finalmente hacer su camino hacia la mesa.

"Sip niños" deslizándose junto a Nick, él sacó su iPhone y comenzó a desbloquearlo, "¿Qué hicieron todos esta mañana?"

Justin puso los codos sobre la mesa, cambiando su atención de Blaine a Nick y David, y luego de nuevo al adolescente de ojos avellana. "Llegas tarde... y muy alegre. Eso equivale a sexo ¿no es así?"

Blaine rodo los ojos ante las palabras sin vergüenza de su amigo, mirando hacia abajo a su teléfono. "En realidad Jus, deje a Kurt afuera del trabajo, y luego a tía Pam se le hacía tarde, así que tuve que llevar a Mikey a su guardería. Trato de evitar que lo dejara, porque sabes cómo el niño se siente acerca de la escuela. "

"Cómo te sientes acerca de la escuela" dijo David con una sonrisa. Blaine asintió.

"Exactamente". Golpeó un texto de respuesta a Jeff y miró hacia arriba, "Sólo él llora mucho más que yo."

"Yo no sé nada de eso. Pero en general, todavía no explica por qué estás tan feliz, sin embargo."

Justin asintió ante las palabras de Nick. "Tú no eres una persona mañanera. Nunca."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás, poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo. Cada uno de los chicos lo miraron con caras expectantes. Él sonrió suavemente ante sus amigos y se encogió de hombros. "No sé, chicos. Si no encuentro algo para sonreír, probablemente me pierda. Ahora date prisa y comamos para que podamos salir de aquí."

"Nos estás asustando amigo" le dijo David. "¿Acaso Kurt ya te dejó?"

Blaine sonrió mientras tiraba la botella de jarabe a la cabeza de su amigo. "No, no lo hizo." se rieron y Blaine continuó: "Sólo un montón de mierda con Victor como de costumbre."

El grupo asintió a sabiendas y Nick se giró hacia él. "Me gustaría ser un buen amigo y preguntarte si querías hablar de eso, pero-"

"Estoy bien."

"Pero" Nick continuó, "Acabas de decir eso."

Blaine sonrió. "Porque es la verdad." Él mintió. "Pero veo que ustedes están por terminar aquí, ¿qué pasa?"

Justin tomó su último bocado y sacó su teléfono. "Vamos al parque para reunirnos con Jeff. Tenemos alrededor de una hora de práctica antes de que comience vertiendo por ahí."

"Creo que ustedes están olvidando que no tengo absolutamente ningún equipo y tengo un concurso en el que participar en 2 días..." David apartó el plato y les dio una mirada mordaz. "No voy a ser capaz de hacer mucha práctica sin algo para practicar."

"Tiene un buen punto" añadió Justin. Nick y Blaine lo miraron, obviamente.

"Supongo que tendremos que pasar por Odyssey entonces."

"¿Vas a comer algo hermano?" Nick cuestionó antes de tomar un trago de su refresco. Blaine pateó un poco hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Mi bebe cocino esta mañana, así que estoy bien."

Un coro colectivo de 'awwwww' entró en el aire y Blaine sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente y empujando a Nick en el hombro. "Cállate".

"Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar por qué te eligió a tí." Dijo Justin. "Quiero decir que lo conociste pero soy lindo también."

"Porque eres un idiota" le dijo Blaine. David sonrió, fijando la gorrita verde en la cabeza.

"Son almas gemelas. Es inexplicable."

Blaine le sonrió. "¿Ustedes están diciendo que Kurt y yo somos almas gemelas después de conocernos por menos tiempo del que tengo? Que no es muy largo, para empezar..."

David se encogió de hombros. "Después de verlos a los dos juntos, sí. Di la verdad. Fue amor a primera vista, ¿no?"

Justin sonrió; Su corazón y ojos brillando maravillosamente. Blaine se rió antes de responder. "Como dije ayer, yo sólo sabía que quería hablar con él. Todavía estoy encontrando extraño que todos ustedes no se están volviendo locos por esto. Me refiero a otras personas... mi mamá... ella me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas."

Nick rodo los ojos. "Tu mamá debe mirarte así. Ella no ve lo que hemos visto... me refiero a la cosa de José, prácticamente me dijo que necesitaba saber acerca de ti sobre tener sentimientos por él. Creo que eso fue cuando yo estaba confundido -casi toda la noche, pero al día siguiente cuando los dos estaban agotados, sabíamos que estuvieron juntos toda la noche, lo cual me permitió saber que tenían un mal tiempo por estar separados más de dos minutos."

"Y ya habíamos llegado a la decisión de que sería bueno para ti" añadió Justin. "Farrah no haría nada más que quedarse embarazada a propósito y arruinar tu vida. Kurt trataba de hacerte mejor, creo."

David sonrió. "Nunca nos dijiste acerca de tu cita caliente con Farrah".

Blaine había terminado sonriendo al pensar en las palabras de sus amigos. Ellos realmente eran lo mejor que podía pedir. "Bueno, ella me maldijo porque estaba mandando mensajes a Kurt y me dijo que Shane probablemente podría coger mejor que yo. Pero ella me dio una soda. Coca-cola si te gusta eso."

"Coca-Cola bien" Nick pensó en voz alta. "Así que feliz de pasaste esa fase."

Blaine asintió. "Yo también. No voy a mentir, sin embargo," él sonrió a David, "Que se siente de esa manera a veces. Nunca en un millón de años pensé que diría esto, pero yo podía imaginarme teniéndolo alrededor durante mucho tiempo."

El corazón de los ojos de Justin eran aún más brillantes. "Se siente de esa manera porque es de esa manera que lo ves, tonto."

Nick rodo los ojos. "Pero definitivamente ¿estás bien?"

Blaine asintió. "Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?"

"No parece bien."

"Estaría bien si uno de ustedes pagara para que podamos salir de aquí." Blaine dijo con severidad, mostrando su sonrisa de premio ganadora.

Justin captó la indirecta y sacó su billetera, colocando su tarjeta de crédito en la mesa. Blaine miró al rubio en vez de a su mejor amigo; el moreno junto a él, obviamente, capaz de decir cuando él estaba mintiendo. "No sé por qué tienes tanta prisa" comenzó Justin, "Como he dicho, se trata de derramar allí por lo menos un par de horas. A menos que quieras conducir una hora hasta Oceanside y utilizar el interior del Parque que tienen, no vamos a estar practicando hasta esta tarde. "

Nick negó con la cabeza. "Sí, está bien. No vamos a conducir hasta allí. Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez contigo y Blaine y la mitad de la maldita ciudad."

Tanto Blaine y Justin sonrieron y David negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué hicieron?"

"Hablar mierda a casi todos los miembros del equipo de BMX allá arriba." Nick le dijo. "Casi nos saltamos."

"Podríamos haberlos tomado" dijo Justin con una sonrisa.

David rodo los ojos. "Ustedes vayan a práctica, voy a ir a comprar una bicicleta."

"Hablé con mi tío" Blaine le dijo, "Te dije que iba a manejar la situación. Él dice que sólo tienes que ir, elegir una y es tuya."

"Increíble, hermano. Bueno vayan a practicar" reiteró David, "y voy a ir a buscar una."

"Entonces, cuando llueva, se puede colgar en mi casa hasta que se detenga" dijo Nick.

Unos minutos más tarde, Justin se puso de pie y se estiró después de que la camarera regresó con su tarjeta, "Así que. ¿Alguien más durmió como una mierda anoche?"

Blaine asintió, poniéndose de pie junto a sus amigos. "¿Por qué?"

"Mi Maldita hermana mayor y su estúpido novio de culo discutieron de nuevo. Me voy a mudar tan pronto como el dinero entre en juego" Se rascó la cabellera rubia oscura cuando él abrió el camino a la puerta. David sonrió detrás de él.

"Podemos tener una habitación juntos, Jus. Me mudo a un lugar próximo a la universidad en un par de semanas."

Justin mantuvo la puerta abierta para ellos y asintió. "Eso sería genial. Te quiero. Quiero decir que lo necesito para conseguir un trabajo real y todo."

David miró obviamente. "Eso estaría bien."

"Cállate".

"Amigo" Nick se giró hacia Blaine. "¿No es éste el auto de tu tía?"

Blaine sonrió, mostrando las llaves. "Claro que es. Lo tengo para el día."

"Maldito suertudo."

Blaine se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, sintiendo el zumbido de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Rebuscó por él cuando Nick caminó hasta ponerse en su Hummer.

_**Reúne a todos y vengan al parque sk8 asap –J **_

Blaine levantó una ceja ante el mensaje. "Jeff nos necesita en el parque de inmediato."

Justin se giró hacia él. "¿Por qué?"

"No dijo" Blaine negó con la cabeza, saltando en el carro con sus amigos, dejando el coche de su tía allí. Estaría bien. "Estoy seguro de que está bien pero me parece que es urgente."

"Démonos prisa", dijo David.

**-K&B-**

Jeff patinó hacia el Hummer tan pronto como Nick se detuvo. Blaine miró más allá de él y automáticamente sabía cuál era el problema. Peter estaba por la rampa, rodeado por un grupo de compañeros de su clase y, sorprendentemente, Shane no estaba cerca. David gimió ante la vista de él.

"Esto va a ser un problema."

"¿Crees?" Preguntó Justin. Cada uno de ellos saltó del coche y Blaine cerro la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Tomando apuestas de Petey, que él vendrá en primer lugar en los preliminares, sobre ti y Shane. " Jeff sonrió, pateando hacia delante en la tabla. "La gente está comiendo para arriba."

Blaine le sonrió antes de volver a su mejor amigo. Nick se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Podemos ir?"

"No dejes que te falte el respeto de nuevo" dijo Justin a Blaine. Nick rodo los ojos y empujó al chico más alto en el hombro.

"¿Por qué tienes un reino de terror más en el asunto?"

"Relájate" Jeff sonrió, "Nick, tío, solo vamos a tener un poco de diversión con este idiota traidor. "

Por supuesto, a Nick no le gustaba nada esto. Sabía tan bien como los demás cómo la sombra de Peter podría ser. Cuando llegaron cerca de 10 pies de distancia, alguien en el grupo hizo un gesto a ellos y el adolescente de cabello negro se giró con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, mira todos quien es, Blaine: ¡el follón de la polla!"

David, enojado por sus palabras dio un paso adelante, pero Blaine lo detuvo con una sonrisa. El grupo lo miró expectante, esperando probablemente que Blaine lo negara, pero el muchacho se limitó a Peter.

"Petey", se relajó cuando lo hizo David, sonriendo suavemente. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije que pasaría si te veía por aquí otra vez? Tienes un pase en la playa, pero esta vez..."

"Esa chica Samantha envió un mensaje a toda la escuela." Peter interrumpió, haciendo un gesto hacia el grupo de chicos y chicas a su alrededor "Ella dijo que te vio y tu novio acurrucados en la sala de juegos en el centro comercial. Eso quiere decir que lo llamé " sonrió a un hombre a su lado:" Yo dije que el maricón lo convertiría en una polla loca."

Nick hizo una bola con el puño. "Eso es todo. Patearle el culo."

"No" dijo Blaine, la ira se filtraba a través de su voz. "Estos culos tienen sus teléfonos con cámara encima. No soy estúpido." Empezó a sonreírle a Peter, que escuchó con atención "quieres que golpee la mierda de ustedes, así no podría competir... Siempre supe que eras estúpido como la mierda, pero esto sólo demuestra."

Peter sonrió.

"Ahora" Blaine continuó, dando otro paso hacia adelante a través del grupo. Sus amigos caminaban detrás de él. "Sobre esta apuesta... digo que tus chicos bajen sus teléfonos, así podemos hacerlo interesante."

Los chicos de la multitud parecían a Peter por una respuesta y asintió. Ellos pusieron sus teléfonos móviles lejos en respuesta.

"Voy a patearte el culo y obtener el primer lugar. Será fácil. No serás capaz de hacer acrobacias después de tener la polla de Kurt metida por el culo toda la noche."

Blaine sintió a David tenso detrás de él y levantó la mano. "Eso no está sucediendo. Quiero decir que sí, tengo novio, pero estoy seguro de que tu mano derecha todavía tiene más acción que la mia."

La multitud hizo un ruido de 'ooooo' y Peter se puso rojo, silenciando a todos. Se sonrieron, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en ellos.

"No eres tan bueno como yo" Blaine continuó: "Nunca lo serás."

"Doscientos dólares."

Blaine arqueó una ceja y miró a Jeff, que se echó a reír. Nick se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "¿Doscientos?" Blaine imitó con incredulidad. "Estas haciéndote bolita. Tengo un cumpleaños, tenemos que ir más alto que eso."

La multitud se rió y Peter se puso tenso. "¿Qué apuestas a continuación, dispara caliente?"

"Uno grande" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando la cara de Peter cayó en incredulidad, y decidió impulsar la conversación más allá. "Uno de los grandes. Ponga su dinero donde está su boca. Llega en primer lugar, te doy $1000. Si entro, yo quiero mi dinero directamente después de la competencia."

Peter asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no mostrar el miedo que en realidad sentía. "No puedo esperar para tomar tu dinero, perra. Nos vemos alrededor." Con las palabras todavía colgando en el aire, Peter se dio la vuelta y se retiró, unos cuantos del grupo siguiente después de él. Los otros se fueron por caminos separados y Nick se alejó, caminando hacia su camioneta.

"Hemos perdido bastante tiempo, no tiene sentido tratar de practicar ahora. David, vamos a llevarte a Odyssey."

El grupo siguió detrás de él, con la baja de adrenalina.

"No hay manera de que tenga 1.000 dólares", dijo Justin. "No, a menos que él lo pida prestado de sus padres."

"Será mejor que lo encuentre" respondió Jeff. "Se va a mostrar como el gran idiota que es por pensar que él puede llegar en primer lugar el miércoles con Blaine, Shane, y ese chico Lucas en su división. Todos son mejores que él. Él sólo comenzó a montar hace un año de todos modos."

Blaine sintonizado fuera por un tiempo. Si Kurt se enteraba de esto, probablemente no sería muy feliz. El juego puede hacer que lo eliminaran también. "El chico es tonto. Sólo sé que si dice algo a Kurt probablemente valla a estar arrestado."

"Yo también" David se quejó. Justin les dio una palmada en la espalda.

"No estoy con los nombres que lanzan alrededor, pero la última cosa que necesitamos es tiempo en la cárcel. Él va a tener el suyo."

"Sin violencia" respondió Nick.

"No sé nada de eso" dijo Blaine con calma. Una vez más, Nick negó con la cabeza. Él y Kurt probablemente fueron los únicos dos que no querían patearle el culo a alguien en cada momento dado.

El grupo se metió en el Hummer después de otra mirada hacia atrás al parque de patinaje. El cielo se oscurecía y era más o menos vaciado en este punto. Nick encendió su vehículo y miró a Justin en el lado del pasajero antes de acelerar.

**-K&B-**

Kurt tenía que admitir que su padre tenía razón en algo, y honestamente no había nada nuevo allí. Trabajar en la parte de atrás de la tienda de deportes de Don y tener sus manos un poco sucias lo ayudaban a olvidar las cosas. Al menos temporalmente. Durante unos momentos en los que podría centrarse en la reparación que estaba haciendo y que realmente disfrutarlo. No había preocupaciones acerca de la familia de Blaine o compañeros de trabajo estúpidos o Pace, ni nada, sólo él y en lo que estaba trabajando. Por supuesto, su mente se derivaba a los ojos de su novio o su sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero que era totalmente aceptable. Eso le ayudó a pasar el tiempo también.

Kurt se limpió las manos en el chaleco del uniforme azul que llevaba mientras se movía a la próxima reparación. La etiqueta decía 'el motor no arranca' en una vieja y sucia moto y Kurt tomó el tipo de modelo, sabiendo que necesitaría comprar una nueva. Después de una rápida observación, se limpió las manos con un trapo esta vez, acercándose a su teléfono y poner una llamada con Suzuki para un nuevo motor. Él escribió lo que necesitaba hacer en un informe y estimó el tiempo que tomaría antes de dar a los dueños una llamada. Cuando hizo esto, el intercomunicador del teléfono sonó y una voz de Jenna entró en la habitación.

"Kurt, el de las 11 ya está aquí!"

Kurt miró a través de la habitación y vio la bicicleta que había reparado antes ese día. "Voy enseguida"

"¡Gracias!" Jenna respondió.

Por lo menos uno de sus compañeros de trabajo no estaba mal. Kurt se levantó de su silla y se estiró antes de caminar hacia la bicicleta de montaña. Miró la etiqueta y se fue afuera, a la tienda de deportes muy iluminada donde un hombre pequeño con el cabello rojo y pecas esperó.

El muchacho joven mostro su boleto hacia Kurt y Kurt sonrió y lo tomó.

"¿Veo que eres mi cita de las 11?"

El chico asintió. "Mi nombre es Raymond."

"Bueno Raymond" dejó que el niño lo tome y se arrodilló para hablar con él "los frenos fueron fusilados, pero los sustituyeron por otros nuevos, y consiguieron nuevos tubos también." La puerta se abrió y Kurt notó a Jeff entrar; seguido por cuatro de sus otros seres queridos. Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine entró, y el mayor le envió un guiño que casi lo hizo sonrojar. Él miró hacia otro lado y de nuevo a Raymond, el chico de ojos azules mirándolo expectante. "Lo siento, pero eso sí, ya está todo listo para salir, aunque yo recomendaría que consiguieras una bicicleta nueva por completo."

Raymond asintió con la cabeza. "¡Eso es lo que le dije a mi papá! Él cree que todo se puede solucionar."

Kurt sonrió al niño. "Bueno, un montón de cosas se pueden hacer. Es sólo que no quiero que tengas que seguir trayendo esta cosa vieja de nuevo, ¿sabes?"

Él asintió con una sonrisa, y Kurt se puso de pie, entregando el billete de nuevo. "Tal vez la próxima vez, entonces. Lleva esto al cajero, ¿de acuerdo?"

Raymond asintió, reuniendo su bicicleta y el billete que Kurt le dio. "¡Gracias señor!"

"De nada, Raymond." Él sonrió y luego volvió su atención a sus amigos. Blaine estaba mirando a su novio en un chaleco de trabajo sobre una camiseta blanca. Tenía una mancha de aceite en el antebrazo y los guantes con los dedos cortados. Y parecía que se pasó los dedos por el cabello en algunas ocasiones por la mañana. Blaine se humedeció los labios y puso las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo a la sonrisa que su novio llevaba. Antes de que pudiera caminar, un niño con el cabello rojo se había acercado al grupo.

"Guau!" exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. Jeff se alejó de las tablas de surf que estaba mirando y bajó la mirada hacia el chico. "Ustedes son LBC Legacy! Los admiro a ustedes!"

El grupo sonrió; Justin cruzando los brazos y dando al niño mucho más corto una mirada divertida. "Esos somos nosotros. ¿Qué tal chico pequeño?"

"Ustedes son tan impresionante!" Raymond les dijo, sin soltar su bicicleta. Blaine sonrió, porque se acordó de cuando era un chico, mirando a todos los que podrían estallar en un wheelie. "Mi hermano tiene entradas para las semifinales y él me va a llevar!"

Kurt sonrió a la confrontación mientras observaba. Los chicos eran muy buenos con Raymond, dándole una palmada y tal. Nick habló a continuación mientras miraba a él niño con su bicicleta.

"¿Pues vas a estar compitiendo? Creo que puedo llevarte."

Raymond se echó a reír: "Yo solo tengo 10."

"Estoy seguro de que todavía puedes ganar en contra de este tonto" dijo David, ganando un empujón de Nick y una risa del grupo. Blaine vio a Farrah observándolos desde la esquina de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás al niño.

"Sabes, Jeff aquí ha estado compitiendo desde que tenía 11 años."

Jeff asintió. "Soy bastante rudo, no crees."

El niño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que empieza antes de tiempo," Blaine continuó: "Cuanto más montes, es mayor que se obtiene, ¿verdad?"

Kurt sonrió a sus amigos y se dio la vuelta, reconociendo que todavía tenía un poco de trabajo por hacer. Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, mirando por encima de su espacio de trabajo y gimió.

Blaine miró a Kurt de pie y se giró hacia el chico. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Raymond", respondió.

Blaine le tendió la mano y sonrió cuando la cabeza de color rojo la golpeó, "Nos vemos en el torneo Raymond." Luego se giró hacia sus amigos y sonrió: "Ahora, si me disculpan."

Nick rodo los ojos, pero sonrió. "Eres tan predecible Blaine Anderson."

Blaine no le hizo caso y se dirigió directamente a la parte posterior, recogiendo una gorra Obey en el camino y poniéndola en su cabeza. Pasó junto al mostrador de nuevo y otra vez a los 'Employees Only' la puerta de la oficina, abriéndola y asomándose en ella.

Kurt estaba en cuclillas junto a su escritorio, clasificando a través de una caja al azar de tuercas y tornillos que Don mantuvo como recambio. Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta se giró, sonriendo al muchacho con los ojos de oro y sonrisa disimulada y la gorra que todavía tenía un precio en ella.

"¿LBC legacy?" Kurt se puso de pie con una mirada interrogante que se transformó en una sonrisa cuando Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, "Yo no sabía que ustedes tenían un nombre oficial."

Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, sonriendo cuando su novio correspondió el abrazo. . "Bueno, ya que estamos compitiendo de forma individual, por el momento, no era importante decirte, los campeonatos de grupo no son hasta agosto... eso es cuando vamos todos, las chaquetas a juego y rutinas coreografiadas, el conjunto de nueve."

"Eso es adorable" Kurt le dijo, riendo cuando la nariz de Blaine le hizo cosquillas en el cuello " y deja de hacer eso."

"No es adorable. Está bien." Kurt rodó los ojos mientras Blaine se alejó con una sonrisa. La parte posterior de los muslos de Kurt golpearon su escritorio mientras los labios de Blaine lo tocaron; tan suave que casi se perdió. Él sonrió, apretando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y avanzando, aplicando más presión con los labios y riendo cuando la gorra que llevaba Blaine golpeó su frente. Blaine sonrió y movió una mano de la cadera de Kurt para quitarse la gorra.

"Te extrañé. ¿Eso es raro?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza no, disfrutando de sus palabras mientras miraba los ojos de Blaine. "No, no lo es. Yo también te extrañé."

**-K&B-**

En el frente, Raymond había pagado a Farrah y dijo adiós a todos sus nuevos amigos. Se despidieron y le dijeron que siguiera practicando. David miró a través de una variedad de bicicletas con Jenna dándole un tutorial, y Nick hojeó una revista mirando diferentes ciclistas. Se acordó de cuando él fue el primero en esta revista cuando tenía 13 años y consiguió el reconocimiento como un nuevo corredor. Ahora, él y sus amigos más o menos dominados durante el verano.

Jeff saludó a Farrah quien rodo los ojos y volvió a mirar a su teléfono celular, todo antes de susurrar a Justin.

"Debemos conseguir totalmente a Ohio un monopatín."

Justin negó con la cabeza al pasar por unas cuantas camisetas en el estante. Había perdido tantas. "Será mejor conseguir una bicicleta o algo. Él nunca nos perdonaría si se cae."

Jeff se burló, "No hay diversión si no hay peligro... vamos, vamos a elegir uno."

Justin negó con la cabeza, pero siguió al rubio un poco más corto de todos modos.

"¿Ahora determino el color del rojo, es el color rojo que hay?"

Jenna miró a David y suspiró. "David, no sé el tipo de color."

"¿Es como un color rojo brillante o un rojo más oscuro? Esto es importante."

"Es como un..." se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. Fue sin duda uno de los más difíciles, "Es un rojo granate."

David se acarició la barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice. "Eso es perfecto. ¿Y el ajuste de oro?"

"Adornos de oro, David." Jenna sonrió y cruzó los brazos en el agotamiento. "¿Puedo ir a conseguir la bicicleta?"

David se llevó un dedo y ponderó la idea, y la empleada rodo los ojos.

"David".

"Está bien", sonrió. "Me lo llevo. Gracias Jennaaaa..."

"Lo que sea" le despidió con la mano y se alejó, hacia donde Blaine estaba con Kurt. David sonrió y se dio la vuelta, pasando a reunirse con sus amigos. Ellos fueron colocando a lo largo del mostrador mirando monopatines y hablando de las tonterías de costumbre como siempre lo hacían.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" cantó, inclinándose a la derecha de Jeff. El rubio se echó el cabello hacia fuera de su cara antes de responder.

"Estamos buscando una tabla de skate para Ohio. Algo con un diseño púrpura porque sin duda haría sentir a Blaine todo sentimental." Jeff sonrió, "Pero sólo una tabla de principiante."

David sonrió, "¿Qué pasa con una bicicleta?"

Esto era algo que no debería haber dicho. Justin trató de advertirle de no terminar esa pregunta a mitad de camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rostro de Jeff cambio de feliz a la defensiva cuando él giró la cabeza para hacer frente a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué es que ustedes tienen todo? Todos ustedes son BMX! Soy el skater y no tengo ni uno!" su puño golpeó el mostrador y Farrah lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque se perdió por completo. La rabia que sentía hacia David era la única cosa en su mente.

David se apartó un poco, su temor evidente en sus ojos marrones. "Cálmate. Sólo era una pregunta, una locura."

"Me gusta eso", Nick hizo señas, apuntando a una tabla con un diseño púrpura y negro simple, "bastante simple, ¿verdad?"

Justin zumbaba a su lado. "Me gusta".

Jeff sonrió. "Cool. Voy a esperar a Jenna que salga y nos ayude", anunció en voz alta: "No quiero manos desagradables se pongan en contacto con la tabla de Ohio."

David resopló y Farrah miró por encima de la pantalla de su teléfono. "Si alguno de ustedes tiene un problema lo pueden decir en mi cara ¿okay perdedores?"

Jeff sonrió, rodando los ojos.

**-K&B-**

Cuando Jenna entró en el cuarto de atrás, sonrió suavemente ante la pareja que ocupa el espacio. Blaine estaba sentado en la silla de su novio mientras Kurt se arrodilló en el suelo trabajando, riéndose de algo que el adolescente de ojos azules le dijo. Ambos sonrieron cuando miraron hacia arriba y Jenna se sonrojo, sintiendo que estaba interrumpiendo algo totalmente adorable. "No me importa", les dijo en voz baja, caminando junto a ellos en el espacio en el inventario, en busca de la bicicleta de David.

Blaine sacó un chicle mientras la miraba, quitando el envoltorio y lo arrojó a su novio. Golpeó a Kurt en el hombro y le rodo los ojos a Blaine quien frunció sus labios, le soplo un beso pequeño. Blaine se rió cuando Kurt sonrió y le hizo caso, y volvió su atención de nuevo a la rubia de altura.

"¿Cuál eligió?"

Jenna escanea a través de las bicicletas de carrera para la elección de David. "Una línea roja".

Blaine asintió mientras masticaba su chicle. "Bien". Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Blaine lo hizo bien, viendo la lucha de la chica para sacar la bicicleta que a su amigo pidió. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Jenna, en su delicada camisa de muñeca bebé y pantalones cortos de mezclilla blanco negó con la cabeza, finalmente arrastrándola fuera. "Ya la tengo. Gracias."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien preciosa."

Kurt sonrió mientras Jenna se sonrojó de un rojo remolacha, tomando rápidamente la bicicleta y saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella y Blaine se humedeció los labios, mirando a su novio ocupado. Kurt sólo lo ignoró y Blaine se sentó en el suelo junto a él, inclinándose hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Cuando aún no obtuvo respuesta, se rió, manteniéndose estable con una mano en el muslo de Kurt y le besó la mejilla.

"No me beses."

Blaine se mordió el labio, mirando a un lado del hermoso perfil de su novio. "¿Por qué no?" sopló una burbuja que apareció delante de la mejilla de Kurt.

"Por un lado" comenzó la menor: "Yo estoy en el trabajo y no sé si deberías siquiera estar de vuelta aquí."

"Yo prácticamente crecí aquí atrás sexy. Inténtalo de nuevo."

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras apretaba los tornillos de la rueda trasera de la bicicleta. "Y dos, acabas de coquetear con mi amiga."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Celoso?"

"Será mejor que no tenga razón de ser" Kurt respondió en voz cantarina, dando novio una mirada mordaz. Los ojos de Blaine encontraron sus labios y Kurt sonrió, mirando su trabajo. "Además, Sr. Anderson, no deberías hacerte ilusiones."

"¿Sabe que nadie más puede tener ese derecho?" Blaine tomó la barbilla de Kurt y giró un poco la cabeza, sonriendo cuando conectaron con sus ojos. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hasta los labios cereza y él lamió los suyos propios antes de moverse. Cuando se besaron, Kurt dejó caer la herramienta que estaba usando y apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de Blaine. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la lengua de Blaine le tocara y los cabellos de su cuello se erizaran; completamente consumido por las cosas que el beso le hizo y la forma en que sus bocas se movían al unísono.

Un minuto después, Blaine salió a tomar aire por un momento. Kurt tragó en lo oscuro de sus ojos mientras trataba de asentarse cómodamente delante de la bicicleta. Blaine noto cuán rápido su corazón estaba acelerado y Kurt noto que tenía la goma que no estaba masticando en la boca, ahora. Fue un infierno de beso por decir menos.

"Blaine..."

Se humedeció los labios y miró hacia arriba, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones cortos. "¿Sí?"

Kurt sonrió, soplando una burbuja y sacudiendo la cabeza. "No importa".

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba masticando su chicle. Sonrió sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta tratando de no sonrojarse.

"Y es mejor que nadie más lo tenga" Kurt continuó, mascando la goma y recogiendo su herramienta. "Si usted puede ir como un mono de mierda sobre José cuando no estábamos juntos, me puedo ir fácilmente como mono de mierda sobre la gente cuando estamos juntos."

Blaine asintió mientras observaba lo que su novio estaba haciendo. "No podría estar más de acuerdo. Estoy reservando el derecho de golpear a cualquiera que vea coqueteando contigo ahora, entonces."

Kurt sonrió, parado sobre sus pies para que pudiera dar la vuelta a la bicicleta alrededor. Blaine inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado porque no lo iba a tocar, y cuando Kurt se sentó de nuevo a atornillar el nuevo lado, Blaine se inclinó de nuevo.

"¿Otro beso?"

Kurt sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios. "Eso es todo. Alguien estará aquí por esto pronto y tengo que terminarlo."

Blaine sonrió ante las palabras. "No eres divertido." Kurt le golpeó con los hombros y se rió, levantándose y acercándose a la silla de la oficina. Cuando se sentó, se deslizó hacia Kurt y giró la rueda delantera para divertirse. "Sabe que va a llover bastante feo hoy."

Kurt asintió. "Tenía la radio encendida antes y he oído. Pero debería detenerse antes de esta tarde, dijeron."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró a Kurt. "Todavía va a estar muy húmedo el parque. Creo que está en contra mío este día."

"Eso apesta." Él sacó la lengua y Blaine se lo devolvió con su pie golpeando el culo de su novio. Kurt sonrió, guiñando un ojo mientras manivela su llave. Un pitido sonó y Blaine lo ignoró, sabiendo que uno de sus estúpidos amigos le estaba enviando mensajes de texto, por alguna razón u otra.

"Por lo tanto, voy a ir a la casa de la playa y conseguir mi mierda." Kurt lo miró con curiosidad y Blaine se acercó a la gorra que no pagó, volviendo a colocarla en su cabeza. "¿Quieres ayudarme a llevarlo donde mi tío?"

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Blaine lo miró evidentemente. "Me voy a mudar."

Ellos se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que Kurt finalmente respondiera. "¿Tu... Tú lo harás?"

"Sí" Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt estaba perdiendo la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

Su novio no respondió en absoluto, sólo lo miro. Blaine negó con la cabeza y cogió su iPhone.

"¿Me vas a ayudar o no?"

"¿Has hablado con tu tío acerca de esto? ¿O Pam?"

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, yo sólo voy a hablar con él cuando este de vuelta desde Los Ángeles, y te prometo que voy a dejar que mi tía lo sepa todo esta noche."

Kurt asintió, tratando de leer a Blaine pero rindiéndose cuando los ojos color avellana que amaba veían por todas partes menos a él. Él acabó apretando el volante y lo hizo girar después una buena medida. "Así que sólo te vas a mudar..."

"Precisamente" dijo Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros, "¿Qué? ¿No me quieres junto a tu casa? ¿Escabulléndome a través de tu ventana y haciendo todas las cosas por las cuales tu padre probablemente me mataría? "

Kurt rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa en los labios de Blaine mientras se levantaba. "Basta."

"No" Blaine se deslizó hacia delante en la silla y dio la vuelta a Kurt, apretando alrededor de su cintura. Kurt se rió y le restó importancia.

"Bebe, esto es serio." Blaine no le hizo caso, por supuesto, y arrastró al niño en su regazo. Kurt sonrió, uniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. "Dale Don el respeto de hablar con él primero antes de que nos aparezcamos con tu mierda. O por lo menos habla con tu tía, estoy seguro de que lo apreciaran mucho."

Blaine frotó la mano arriba y abajo por muslo de su novio. "Te ves jodidamente caliente por cierto."

Kurt sonrió. "¿Estás escuchando?"

"Por supuesto, cariño." Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a hablar con ellos, pero todavía tengo que recoger mis cosas antes de que Victor o mi mamá vengan a casa esta noche. Voy a dejar todo donde Nick o algo así."

Kurt sonrió. "Se puede dejar en mi casa, cariño." Le apartó los rizos de la cara a Blaine y lo besó suavemente. "Nosotros vamos a ser vecinos de todos modos."

Blaine sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de eso. "¿Vas a ayudarme?"

"Por supuesto."

"Genial"

El intercomunicador sonó y Kurt retrocedió cuando la voz de Farrah lleno la sala. Blaine negó con la cabeza ante lo que ella le pedía.

"Kurt, necesitamos un monopatín Elements en el frente. Código 015B, púrpura y negro." La línea cortada y Kurt sonrió, dejando caer sus manos de los hombros de Blaine y tratando de desatar los dedos del muchacho de alrededor de su cintura.

"015B. Déjame tomar eso para la reina."

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba a Kurt aún más en su regazo. Ese fue un triple negativo. "Ella tiene piernas. Ella puede anadear su estúpido culo de vuelta aquí y hacerlo ella misma."

Kurt sonrió. "Cómo ha cambiado tu tono."

"Eso pasa cuando la gente te falta el respeto, cariño." Él se recostó en el asiento y apretó el botón del intercomunicador, "Kurt está ocupado. Tómelo usted misma."

Kurt rodó los ojos y fue a ponerse de pie. Mientras lo hacía, se estiró y bostezó un poco, cogiendo la bicicleta de montaña y dándole la vuelta.

"No recuerdo que trabajes aquí. Probablemente deberías salir de la parte de atrás." La chica respondió, la rudeza filtrándose a través de su voz a través del intercomunicador. Kurt voló otra burbuja mientras ignoraba su ida y vuelta, girando la bicicleta hasta la pared y deslizando la etiqueta con información del cliente en la misma.

"No te recuerdo alguna vez no siendo grosera, vengativa-"

"Blaine!"

Blaine se detuvo en el grito de Kurt y frunció el ceño, soltando el botón del intercomunicador. "¿Qué?"

"Vamos" Kurt se acercó y lo sacó de la silla, "No alimentes esto. Déjame escribir este informe."

Blaine asintió mientras Kurt salió de sus manos, en el asiento. "Toma un almuerzo temprano y ven conmigo."

Kurt sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo del chaleco y miró la carpeta en el escritorio. "¿Puedo incluso hacer eso? Mi pausa oficial de almuerzo no es hasta dentro de una hora."

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Cogió una de las bicicletas a lo largo de la pared y le dio la vuelta, sentándose en ella a unos metros de Kurt. "Estás saliendo con la persona favorita del jefe."

Kurt se burló. "Sí, está bien." Blaine le dio un golpecito en el hombro y Kurt se rió. "Deja de hacer eso." su novio le sonrió y Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Sólo quiero que sepas que no necesito ninguna contienda... más luchas aquí de las que ya tengo con esa chica."

"No voy a disculparme. Ella tiene que respetar."

Kurt asintió. Él estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no va a pasar a jugar su juego estúpido.

"Quédate esta noche."

Kurt dejó de escribir por un segundo y giró a mirar a su novio. Blaine parecía serio y eso es lo que le preocupaba. "¿Me estás preguntando o me estás diciendo?" Blaine se encogió de hombros y Kurt negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su trabajo. "Tal vez no sea tan fácil como nos gustaría, ya que mi padre descubrió que hemos salido a escondidas."

"Yo no diría que es andar a escondidas... sólo lo llamaría a salir sin su conocimiento." Blaine dijo, inclinándose hacia el lado de la bicicleta. Kurt se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta.

"Como se llame, Blaine, yo no sé si él querría que durmiéramos en la misma cama... en la misma habitación... no," él sonrió y miró hacia arriba "En la misma casa que el chico con el que estoy saliendo"

Blaine sonrió, agitando su cabello oscuro. "No veo el problema."

"Tienes mala apelación, chico. El chico intenta darme problemas."

Blaine se rió ahora mientras agarraba el manillar. Observó a Kurt girar la hoja de informe rosa y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no tengo esa mirada. Soy un buen chico."

"Tienes esa mirada" Kurt repitió: "Entiende el grupo que era amigo de regreso en Ohio. Ellos no eran nada como tú y los chicos por ahí."

"¿Qué pasa con el chico con la cresta en tu página de Facebook?"

Kurt sonrió, dando vueltas en su asiento hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Blaine en su bicicleta 'prestada' "¿Y por qué estabas en mi Facebook?"

"Porque bebé" Blaine sonrió: "Yo te iba a pedir como mi novio, pero luego estuve a través de tus imágenes y me distraje." Sus labios se separaron mientras mostraba su sonrisa perfecta; dientes y todo, y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo?"

Blaine se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Puedo darte un beso?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Trabajo. No me estoy comportando muy profesional actualmente."

Blaine rodo los ojos, mirando a Kurt. "Lo que sea, bebe. ¿Te quedas terminado?"

Kurt sonrió, llenando el resto. "Voy a preguntar, cariño."

"Okay".

Farrah abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de ella, ni siquiera mirando a Kurt o Blaine mientras se dirigía hacia los monopatines. Estaba bien porque Blaine no tenía ningún interés en mirar en su dirección de todos modos. Kurt pasó a ser sorprendido por el estruendo, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de quién era él miro hacia abajo a su trabajo.

Blaine podía sentir el interruptor en la atmósfera y se sintió mal. Él no quería a su novio cerca de alguien que podría apagarlo tan fácilmente... con sólo caminar en la habitación Farrah puso a Kurt ansioso. Tal vez no lo quiera admitir, y es comprensible, Blaine adivinó. Burt y Don realmente querían que él tuviera este trabajo durante el verano y él podía decir que a Kurt le gustaba un poco, pero nadie debería tener que trabajar en torno a las personas que las hicieran sentir como una mierda a diario, sobre todo alguien que no siempre vale la pena.

"Bebe".

Kurt tarareó mientras terminaba el informe de la moto que empezó antes, pasando a iniciar la documentación de la bicicleta de montaña. "¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine se adelantó de la bicicleta hasta que estuvo al lado de Kurt, mirando por encima de la mesa. "Vi una sudadera con capucha sin mangas del mismo color que tus ojos. La quiero."

Kurt rió entre dientes ligeramente. "¿Una sudadera con capucha sin mangas? La voy a comprar para ti en este momento."

Blaine sonrió. "Quiero ser envuelto en ese color siempre y para siempre." Se mordió el labio con la risa que provocó.

"Eres un tanto cursi"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Te encanta Hummel."

Kurt asintió y echó un vistazo a él. La gorra al revés con la etiqueta todavía en ella y los rizos desviados fueron lo que hicieron a este chico tan adorable. La sonrisa tonta, también. "Tal vez un poco."

Blaine observó con atención mientras Kurt volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Farrah estaba haciendo un alboroto con un montón de cajas hacia la parte de atrás, pero él no le hizo caso. "¿Así que le dijiste a Mikey que lo amas?"

Kurt sonrió mientras asentía. Mikey había estado tan angustiado por teléfono esa mañana. "Lo hice. Es porque me encanta el pequeño."

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, balanceándose en la bicicleta cuando él se inclinó más cerca de la oreja de Kurt. "No puedo esperar a que te enamores de mí."

Kurt se mordió los labios burlonamente. Sabía que estaba de color rosa todo el camino hasta la punta de las orejas, pero trató de desviarse de su próxima declaración. "Eso podría llevar años, Sr. BMX".

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Con toda honestidad, Kurt todavía estaba tratando de no ser ridículo y dejarse caer tan rápido, porque en realidad estaba cayendo rápidamente. Esto no era nada como las otras veces, tampoco. Esto no era un flechazo por un chico caliente que sabía que no tenía una sacada por día, por no hablar para siempre, o lo que sea que él tenía con Chandler que fue probablemente una muy fuerte amistad con besos torpes. Esto fue como _puedo verme despertar a tu lado durante mucho tiempo_. Esto fue todo.

No podía decir que todavía, aunque. Una parte de él sabía que todavía estaba ayudando a Blaine a través de esto, y tenían tiempo.

Blaine sonrió mientras se mecía hacia atrás y adelante en la bicicleta negro. "Eres tan malo conmigo."

Kurt se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Soy bueno." Dejó la pluma por ahora y se trasladó a los papeles en una carpeta manila, "Comparto el yogur contigo."

"Sabes mucho mejor, sin embargo."

Farrah se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y ambos Blaine y Kurt se giraron para mirarla. Ella continuó saqueando a través de las tablas y Blaine se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante la vista.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

No recibió respuesta, y rodo los ojos. Kurt sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros, en silencio pidiendo a la mirada que le dio Blaine que se fuera en paz. Afortunadamente, Blaine, que se remonta a su charla.

"Grosera".

"Bebe" Kurt sonrió. Blaine le guiñó un ojo y se lamió los labios.

"Tú sabes mucho mejor, por cierto."

Kurt se sacó los guantes y sacudió la cabeza. "Voy a llamar a este chico y le hago saber que su bicicleta está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos irnos después."

Blaine asintió. "Voy a estar con los chicos, entonces."

Kurt sonrió (y en contra de su mejor juicio) permitió que su novio se apoyara y lo besara en los labios. Blaine se levantó y arrastró la bicicleta de vuelta de dónde la sacó, sacando su teléfono y volteando a ver a Kurt. "Si alguien te dice algo" dijo claramente, "Me lo haces saber."

Farrah había encontrado el monopatín y solo pretendía buscarlo y sonrió, sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba después de escuchar las palabras de Blaine. Kurt asintió a su novio, con la esperanza de que podrían dejar las cosas así. Después de asentir a cambio, Blaine salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Kurt sonrió y se giró hacia su escritorio y mirando el número de teléfono de su cliente. Honestamente podría decir que Blaine lo hizo un poco loco, pero le encantó cada poco de eso.

Marcó el número de teléfono y, por desgracia, sonó 5 veces antes de ir al correo de voz. Cortésmente, dejó un mensaje para hacerles saber de venir y recogerla que estaba lista y colgó el teléfono.

"Dejo la bicicleta de montaña plata para alguien de apellido George" anunció.

Farrah sacó de la caja la patineta y la sacó, y Kurt miró de ella a sus pertenencias cuando se disponía a salir. Sea o no que ella lo haya escuchado, no era una preocupación. En este momento, su novio lo estaba esperando y eso es más o menos todo lo que importaba. Se puso de pie y se sacó el chaleco, dejándolo sobre la mesa con sus guantes de trabajo. A continuación, se dirigió hacia el fregadero largo de la pared opuesta y se lavó las manos, tratando de no bostezar mientras lo hacía. Preocupar a Blaine con algo más no era algo que quería hacer, pero su sueño no fue tan grande anoche. Había dormido increíble en los brazos de Blaine el sábado por la noche, pero la noche anterior él se revolvía mucho. Se dio cuenta que siempre era mejor alrededor de Blaine, y honestamente, no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

Al girar el agua para el lavabo, Kurt levantó la mano por algunas toallas de papel y se secó las manos. Farrah dejó la basura que hizo allí y se puso de pie mientras iba a salir de la parte de atrás. Por supuesto, ella tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de que Blaine dejo a Kurt... y la advertencia de mierda que le dio fue algo que realmente la hizo reir.

Mientras caminaba pasado a Kurt, se detuvo cuando lo vio deslizar un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. El anillo era de plata; de espesor con una especie de patrón, pero tenía un aspecto familiar. Recordó haber visto a Blaine usarlo antes.

"¿Qué es eso?"

La voz sobresaltó a Kurt porque no esperaba que ella le dijera nada con honestidad, "Oh, um, es un anillo que Blaine me dio..." él se giró hacia ella y le dio a la chica más corta una mirada curiosa. Ella parecía tener el modo de puta apagado, si es posible, "¿Por qué?"

Farrah negó con la cabeza para decir que no era nada. "Tenía curiosidad..." mientras se giraba para irse, Kurt levantó una ceja, pero rápidamente la chica se volvió, "Una cosa más."

Kurt miró.

"¿Supongo que no te dijo acerca de nuestra cita del sábado?" tomo el monopatín contra su cuerpo y Kurt continuó mirándola.

"No, pero yo no lo necesito."

Farrah asintió. "Bueno, nosotros follamos. Fue un reto al principio, porque los condones se rompían" ella sonrió y Kurt la miró fijamente, "Él es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Pero él hizo el trabajo, y me follo. Luego dijo: gracias y se fue... supongo que a verte. "

Kurt la miró como su radar de porquerías voló fuera de serie. "Eso no es cierto"

"Escucha, Kurt" Farrah continuó con sinceridad. Kurt encontró sus ojos verdes mirándolo directamente. "Traté de decirle a su tío sobre esto ayer. Blaine ha estado con muchas chicas. Estoy segura de que está aburrido y sólo quiere probar algo nuevo, y también estoy segura ya que él me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace meses que quería conseguir un buen polvo en su sistema antes de intentar llevarte a la cama."

Kurt hizo girar el anillo en su dedo mientras la chica se encogió de hombros.

"De todas maneras, quédate con Blaine. El sexo era decente, no voy a mentir. Él, al menos, se ocupó de mí primero antes de que llegara al suyo, por lo que conseguí un buen polvo, Kurt, pero no te enamores." Kurt miró a la chica más corta cuando ella explicó: "Eso no es para los chicos como Blaine, ¿de acuerdo?" Con eso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, miró hacia abajo a su anillo, y negó con la cabeza antes de salir. Kurt se humedeció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Todo le gritaba que temiera y dudara de lo que había tenido con Blaine, pero su corazón no se lo permitió. No podía cuestionar lo que ellos tenían ya. Blaine había sido tan sincero con él sobre todo lo que siempre hablaba y sería estúpido y un mal novio dudar de eso.

Tomando una respiración profunda, va hacia su bolsa, Kurt le dio otra mirada al anillo y sonrió suavemente antes de poner la correa por encima de la cabeza. Farrah estaba desesperada en este momento, estaba seguro de ello, y debido a que estaba intentando hacerlo más difícil, meterse con él, Kurt se dio cuenta de que esto sería una cosa cotidiana.

Cuando salió a la luz pública, Kurt se dirigió directamente a la computadora y robó su tarjeta para el reloj. Blaine se rió de algo que David dijo, y le alcanzó en el pecho, esquivando el swing del chico hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta cuando Jeff gritó "Ohio! " Y sonrió a su novio.

Kurt también sonrió, acercándose a ellos. Miró a Jenna que estaba con un cliente y le dijo que estaría de vuelta en una hora.

Los ojos de Blaine se fueron ligero en la actitud de su novio. Definitivamente algo estaba mal...

"Mira lo que te compré!" Jeff dijo, saltando delante de Blaine y apuntando a la patineta que Farrah estaba registrando. Por desgracia, las manos sucias tuvieron que tocarla ya que Jenna estaba ocupada.

Kurt miró a la patineta que Jeff señaló y dejó caer la cabeza en derrota, y Justin se echó a reír, apoyado contra el mostrador y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jeff. Blaine salió de detrás de él y miró a su novio, y cuando Kurt lo vio, sonrió como si todo fuera bien. Él no quería que Blaine viera que fue agravado por su compañero de trabajo. Ellos estaban tratando con bastantes cosas. Luego miró a su amigo skater con una mirada firme.

"No voy a patinar en esa cosa" dijo Kurt simplemente.

David sonrió. "Deberías de haberle consiguió una bicicleta."

Jeff frunció el ceño.

"Aquí" dijo Farrah, poniendo la tarjeta de crédito de Jeff abajo y recogiendo su teléfono celular. Nick sonrió mientras Jeff volvió a la insolencia, caminando hacia el mostrador y cogiendo sus cosas. Luego sostuvo la tabla a Kurt.

"Toma, Ohio."

Kurt simplemente miró al monopatín. Él no registraría esto cuando se juntara con ellos.

Blaine sonrió y la aceptó. Era púrpura y sabía que sus amigos lo amaban. "Gracias, Jeff."

Kurt miró a su novio, que le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Luego suspiró y se giró a un Jeff esperanzador. "Gracias, Jeff. "

Jeff sonrió, como hizo Justin detrás de él. "De nada!"

Blaine tomó de su mano, tomando otra mirada a Kurt antes de decir adiós a sus amigos. Él acunó la patineta en la mano libre e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Mándenme un mensaje luego."

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Nick.

"Tengo algo que manejar pero los encontraré después de la lluvia."

Nick asintió con la cabeza, esperando que todo estuviera bien. Por supuesto, él sabía mejor. "Bueno, amigo"

"Hasta más tarde, amigos" dijo Justin, que agito la mano. Kurt sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

"Nos vemos más tarde."

Blaine abrió la puerta y Kurt escapó junto a él, con el ceño fruncido en el cielo oscurecido. Blaine siguió detrás de él, observando también. Dejó caer la patineta al suelo y Kurt se giró para mirarlo. Blaine sonrió.

"No vas a montar en sí, sexy."

Kurt se mordió el labio, sonriendo mientras miraba lejos. "No pagaste por esa gorra."

Blaine levantó la mano, olvidando que estaba en su cabeza. "Oops".

Kurt rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué estamos caminando por este camino?"

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y subiendo la tabla. "Tengo un coche para el día, pero está estacionado en Layla's. Llegue aquí con Nick y los chicos."

Kurt miró a Blaine patinar mientras caminaba a su lado. "Eso es increíble. Estoy a punto de molestar a mi padre para que me comprara un coche."

Blaine sonrió. "Pregúntale si me busca uno también."

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo. Su novio frunció el ceño, lo que freno su montada y se dirigió a él, "¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"No vale la pena repetirlo, lo prometo" dijo Kurt en voz baja, sonriendo cuando captó los ojos de Blaine. "Yo prefiero hablar de lo que te está molestando."

Blaine sonrió y se puso muy tranquilo, moviendo la cabeza. Continuaron caminando / montando, quizá más lento de lo que debería haber ido, pero realmente no había prisa. Cuanto más rápido caminaban, Kurt rápido tendría que volver a trabajar. Blaine no quería eso, Kurt tampoco. Esto fue muy agradable, sin embargo.

"Blaine..."

Kurt sonrió mientras Blaine siguió patinando, mirando hacia él con una sonrisa. "¿Sí bebé?" , respondió.

Kurt se acercó. "¿Estás bien?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, dando más patadas en la patineta y parando en la acera. Se dio la vuelta y esperó a Kurt que lo miraba con intriga, acercándolo más y lo besó en los labios. Kurt sonrió en él antes de retroceder.

"Estoy bien." Blaine le dijo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando un par de ciclistas que pasaban, "No lo estás"

Blaine sonrió, mirando a otro lado. "No lo estoy."

Kurt sintió que se le partía el corazón y suspiró. "Bebe... háblame... ¿por favor?"

Blaine asintió, tomando la mano de Kurt y caminando a través de la calle. "Es sólo la mierda de anoche con mi madre y su novio. Es que... Quiero decir que no es nada."

Kurt escuchó, acariciando la parte posterior de la mano de Blaine con el pulgar, "Específicamente, ¿qué?"

Blaine miró hacia arriba y dijo hola al amigo de su tío. El hombre miró de él a Kurt, y luego hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas con confusión, pero sonrió y dijo hola de nuevo. Kurt le dio una media sonrisa, así, a la espera de Blaine decirlo.

"Yo odiaba todo para ser honesto contigo."

Kurt suspiró. Él también lo hizo. Sólo podía imaginar lo difícil que era para su novio. En realidad, nunca dudó de sí mismo. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que a él le gustaban los chicos; Si podría haberse mentido para protegerse a sí mismo, pero no siempre tenía que cuestionar qué era lo que quería. Ahora Blaine y casi todo el mundo que lo amaba estaban haciendo probablemente algo por el adolescente de ojos color avellana. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo serio?"

Blaine sonrió, tirando más cerca de Kurt y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico. Kurt sonrió y se apoyó en él mientras caminaban por la calle principal. Hizo cosas locas con él para saber que Blaine no se preocupaba por que los estuvieran viendo. Esto era especial de innumerables maneras. "Sí" contestó Blaine, sosteniendo la patineta a su lado mientras caminaban.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, la mirada fija en sus zapatos y zapatillas de deporte que se movían en sincronía. "¿Crees que yo te estoy volviendo gay?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "¿De verdad, cariño?"

Kurt agarró la mano de Blaine que estaba sobre los hombros. "¿Lo crees?"

Blaine sonrió, parando en el camino y esperando. "La gente no sólo se vuelve gay."

Kurt sonrió. Gracias a Dios su novio no era un tonto de mierda. "Ya lo sé. Quería saber si tú lo sabías."

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El volvió a caminar y Kurt se puso delante, disfrutando de esto. No podía tener esto en Ohio, aunque Chandler era remotamente interesado en PDA. Él podría tener esto aquí, sin embargo, y con alguien que lo quería. Blaine besó su mejilla, ya que llegaron a la acera y se encogió de hombros, mirando por el barrio oscuro.

"No lo sé, sin embargo. Ni siquiera me siento gay."

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él y se rió. "¿Qué se siente gay, Blaine?"

Blaine sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Tal vez lo estoy diciendo mal. Pero al igual que... ya sabes," se giró a su novio, "Tu sabes, puedes ver a Jus y decir 'wow... ¿tiene un buen cuerpo'? Nunca en mi vida pensé en mirarlo o a cualquier otro tipo. Nunca me gustaron los cuerpos de los chicos'".

Kurt se rió. "Creo que lo entiendo."

Blaine sonrió. "Toda esa mierda... tipos con abdominales y los que no," Kurt se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y Blaine continuo "Quiero decir que no es lo mío. Pero contigo, es raro, Kurt. Todo en ti es hermoso y quiero todo de lo mismo." Kurt dejó de reír cuando el tono cambió. Atraparon la mirada y Blaine reanudo "Yo no te veo como yo veo a otros hombres o mujeres, te veo como mío. Así de simple. Estoy bastante seguro de que se supone que eres mío." Él sonrió y Kurt sintió que su corazón volaba ante la idea de todo lo que le decía "Así que Vic o alguien dice que me estás haciendo gay es una estupidez de mierda."

Kurt sonrió, tratando de calmarse un poco. "No veo por qué estás molesto, entonces."

Blaine asintió. "¿Esto te confunde?" Sonrió cuando Kurt se confundió con la pregunta, y luego hizo un gesto con patineta en mano entre los dos de ellos. "Nosotros, bebé. ¿Te confunde?"

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Al principio lo hizo. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Ahora, se siente como me imagine -como me imagine que se supone que-" dijo Kurt, captando a sí mismo de lo que casi salió de su boca. Blaine se perdió por completo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que me quieres, ¿no?"

Kurt le dio otra mirada extraña. "Sabe que yo te quiero... me estás asustando..."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No te asustes. Sólo que no quiero perderte, es todo."

Kurt suspiró. "Deja de pensar de esa manera."

"Es muy difícil." Blaine le dijo. Se dio cuenta de que no estaban lejos del coche de la tía Pam mientras bajaba la mano a la cintura de Kurt, "Es tan divertido ¿sabes? Puedo contar todas las cosas materiales que he ganado y sonreír. Puedo mirar y estar orgulloso de lo que he logrado. Pero ahora" él negó con la cabeza y Kurt miraba, estudiando su rostro "Estoy perdiendo las cosas que realmente importan -la gente debería decir. Estoy perdiendo a mi madre, y siempre y cuando ella este con él, no quiero nada que ver con ella".

"No quieres decir eso" Kurt le dijo. Frunció el ceño cuando Blaine se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés. "Ella es tu roca, al igual que me dijiste. Necesita de ella, bebe."

"Tu eres mi roca ahora" Blaine respondió con honestidad. Miró a Kurt a los ojos, "Es sólo que no quiero perderte como si hubiera perdido todo lo demás."

"No lo haces, Blaine. Ella es tu roca. Ella perdió lo que has perdido y lo sabes, el dolor que sientes-" Kurt fue interrumpido por su novio sarcástico quien sonrió.

"Ella encontró a alguien terriblemente rápido ¿no crees?"

Blaine no lo lamentaba. Odiaba que su madre se trasladara con tanta rapidez, y odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Kurt no respondió porque sinceramente, Blaine sabía que no había nada que decir.

"Vamos bebe" Kurt miró de nuevo y Blaine continuó "Ellos murieron cuando tenía 14 años. Ahora tengo 17 y ella ya está embarazada y preparándose para caminar por el pasillo con un tipo que odio -un hombre que probablemente no me dejara ver a mi hermanito o hermanita, que honestamente estoy _aterrorizado_ de que se viera como Ariel, y no voy a leer _nada_ de esto." Por un segundo, Blaine se detuvo para tomar un respiro. Kurt escuchó con atención, "Mi roca se rompió hace tiempo atrás, Kurt. Y yo sólo quiero que me digas que no lo harás."

"Blaine" Kurt comenzó pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Yo -Tú no tienes que decirme eso. Esto no es justo de preguntar por mi parte."

Kurt lo miró y se detuvo en medio del camino, la pareja ahora estaba cerca de la cafetería. Blaine suspiró, mirando hacia abajo el bloque, pero dejando su mano envuelta alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt.

"Escucha" comenzó Kurt "Lo que tenemos es algo que, literalmente, he soñado con tener con alguien. Puedo admitir honestamente yo no creí que me sintiera de esta manera con alguien hasta que estuviera 'crecido'."

Blaine sonrió.

"Pero vengo aquí y aquí estás, y tú eres todo un paquete totalmente inesperado, y estoy jodidamente feliz, Blaine." Kurt sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos del chico. Blaine dio una brillante sonrisa de vuelta. "Soy feliz. Tú haces eso por mí, y sólo puedo esperar hacer lo mismo para ti- "

"Tú lo haces."

"Entonces estoy orgulloso" Kurt le dijo, "pero, también tengo que decir que renunciar a otras personas que amas y descansar todo el peso sobre mí no va a ayudar. Me encantaría ser todo para ti, tan perfecto como suena, pero hasta que llegue allí, va a tomar tiempo en ambas direcciones "Blaine asintió con la cabeza "Hasta que lleguemos allí, vamos a necesitar la ayuda de las otras personas que amamos."

Blaine sonrió. "Eres muy hermoso."

Kurt rodó los ojos y sonrió, ruborizándose como loco. "Llámame loco, pero yo no creo que tu madre vaya a renunciar a ti. Ella ocupó su dolor de una manera diferente de la que podríamos haber deseado, sí-"

"Yo diría-"

Kurt envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine de nuevo y sonrió, "pero, tú eres su hijo. Eso no va a cambiar."

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt le sonrió. "Creo que debes tratar de hablar con ella."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y Kurt suspiró. Blaine pareció adorable. Tendría que molestarlo con más frecuencia.

"No ahora, entonces" dijo Kurt, "Pero debes hacerlo antes de que esto empeore. Tú la necesitas."

Blaine suspiró, mirando a otro lado y llevando a Kurt unos cuantos metros más hasta el restaurante. Entró en el aparcamiento y se apoyó en el sedán negro, tirando de Kurt más cerca por la cintura, "Lo haré. Con el tiempo."

Kurt sonrió. "¿Me lo prometes?"

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa, la mirada perdida en las calles ocupadas. "Lo prometo, bebé." Cuando se giró, sonrió porque Kurt estaba sonriendo a su vez. Blaine le acercó más y frunció los labios mientras sus frentes se tocaron, se movió lentamente hacia adelante hasta sus labios. Kurt se rió en el beso porque Blaine podía ser tan tonto a veces, pero él finalmente se alejó para mirar a esos ojos color avellana, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

Blaine se quedó tranquilo, porque no quería arruinar este precioso momento con palabras triviales. Él sólo quería seguir mirando los azules y los verdes, la belleza frente a él, y una sonrisa cada vez que Kurt se ruborizaba y miraba hacia abajo. Apretó su agarre en la cintura de Kurt y Blaine se relajó contra el coche y lo sostuvo cerca, simplemente mirando al muchacho por el que estaba loco. Estaba seguro de que Kurt no tenía idea de lo mucho que era una roca para él ya. Kurt puso su frente en la de Blaine de nuevo y sonrió cuando sus narices se tocaron.

"Vamos a tener que dejarnos ir en algún momento" susurró con una sonrisa burlona. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro, pero con cuidado negó con la cabeza. No quería dejarlo ir. Él no podría hacerlo a si quisiera.

"Nunca voy a dejarte ir." respondió en voz baja. Con las palabras, irrumpió en una pequeña, media sonrisa, dejando caer el monopatín junto a ellos y envolviendo su otra mano alrededor de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron por un segundo, pero se abrieron para encontrar al propio Blaine centrado en él, oro y verdad, lleno de adoración y honestidad. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Kurt se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, las palabras _nunca voy a dejarte_ _ir _zumbando en su cabeza.

"Perfecto" le dijo a Blaine casi sin aliento. Blaine mantenido su bloqueo en los ojos de Kurt fuertes, aunque no tenía la más mínima sonrisa orgullosa, "Porque nunca me he sentido más seguro de lo que hago en estos momentos." El más joven le dijo.

Eso por sí solo era suficiente para hacer que Blaine lo quiera aún más cerca, y la idea de que aún en medio de lo que se enfrentaba con su propia familia, podía hacer que alguien más sienta la comodidad que lo liberó. La mejor parte de todo esto fue cuando tuvo a Kurt... el infierno, cuando aún siquiera miró a su novio, se sentía a salvo también. Se sentía un poco como amor, la verdad.

Whoa.

Blaine sonrió a sus propios pensamientos, moviendo la cabeza ante ellos y riéndose un poco. Debido a sus acciones, Kurt empezó a reír también, pero más a la confusión que por lo que sea que Blaine estaba haciendo. "¿Qué te pasa, tonto?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada escéptica que recibió. "Nada. Todo está bien, de hecho."

Kurt sonrió, pasando los dedos por el cabello de la nuca de su novio. Ambos aparentemente olvidaron que estaban en el estacionamiento del restaurante, apoyados en un coche y teniendo un tiempo _Kurt-Blaine _privado, aunque era difícil de cuidarse cuando nadie más existiera en estos momentos. "Somos como una pareja de un viejo matrimonio, Anderson."

Blaine sintió sus mejillas calentándose ante la idea. "Estoy perfectamente bien con eso." Se inclinó para darle un beso, sonriendo cuando un cierto chico de ojos azules salió al encuentro a mitad de camino, y apretando su agarre alrededor de la cintura delgada cuando Kurt tomó suavemente su labio inferior entre los suyos. Ambos se quedaron así durante un segundo, casi la fusión de la perfección de su cercanía y disfrutando de todo lo relacionado con la forma en que sus labios se tocaron. Blaine exhaló por la nariz mientras profundizaba el beso, moviendo los labios lentamente hasta que Kurt hizo lo mismo.

Esto continuó durante un par de minutos más o menos; los hermosos besos, Blaine tratando de tirar de Kurt aún más cerca, el pulgar de Kurt acariciando la mejilla de su novio mientras movían sus labios. Si no fuera por una gota de lluvia cayendo y chapoteando en la mejilla de Kurt, sin duda estarían aún perdidos en el momento. Pero una vez que eso sucedía, él se retiró con un nerviosismo adorable y una sonrisa, Blaine gimió de descontento claro. Luego, fue golpeado con un par de gotas en su brazo y decidió que probablemente era hora de irse. Reconoció que abandonaron la tienda de deportes por una razón.

"Creo que vamos a ponernos en marcha." dijo.

Kurt sonrió, tirando de la bolsa hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza y después de una lucha, liberándose de las garras de la muerte de Blaine. "Vamos, cariño. ¿Sabes lo que vas a agarrar?"

Blaine se paró del coche y movió la cabeza en el camino, Kurt se inclinó para recoger el monopatín. Al verlo inclinarse delante de él, era la última _maldición del dios_. "Um, voy a agarrar... conseguir ropa y" Kurt se puso de pie, ahora meciendo la patineta y su bolsa. Blaine se lamió los labios mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de las llaves del coche "y el yogur" él movió sus cejas y Kurt sonrió, abriendo la puerta del lado del pasajero trasero y deslizando sus cosas. Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Kurt inclinándose de nuevo y respiró hondo. "Mi guitarra" continuó, "los videojuegos, zapatillas de deporte... lo necesario."

Kurt sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. "Sipp. Necesidades" bromeó. Blaine zumbaba en el beso que llegó y sonrió, todo antes de ver a Kurt subirse en el lado del pasajero.

Estaba lloviznando un poco más fuerte ahora y Blaine lanzó las llaves en el aire y las atrapó, caminando hacia el lado del conductor. Saltó al lado de su novio y le sonrió, inclinándose por otro beso rápido sólo porque podía. Nunca tendría suficiente de como Kurt se sonrojaba no importa qué. Era algo que él amaba.

Debido a que su novio se negó a retractarse a su lado del coche, Kurt le concedió un beso más antes de empujar a él adolescente de cabello rizado lejos. Blaine se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y agarrando su cinturón de seguridad, tanto a los chicos hicieron clic en ellos al mismo tiempo. Una última vez, captó su mirada y sonrió antes de que Blaine hiciera girar la llave en el encendido. Kurt le sacó la lengua y apartó la mirada con una sonrisa, y Blaine se mordió el labio, ya que salió del estacionamiento. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

**-K&B-**

"David apresúrese."

David finalmente escogió un par de coderas y rodilleras, rodando los ojos a Nick. No le gustaba ser apurado. "Ya casi termino."

Justin se echó hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre sus talones mientras miraba la lluvia cayendo afuera. No sólo no podían practicar, pero tampoco podían navegar. Hoy el día sería una tortura.

Jeff se sentó en el piso de la tienda a mandarle mensajes de texto a su novia. Observó a David finalmente hacer su camino hacia la registradora de Jenna antes de cambiar el foco a Nick; el moreno agotado y más que listo para salir. A continuación, miró a Farrah a quien aumento el disgusto cada vez más con los segundos que pasaban; la chica volteaba su cabello haciendo estallar el chicle y mierda del demonio sí que era molesta. Con una sonrisa, se giró a Justin que se parecía un poco a un cachorro perdido, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

"Jus, hermano."

Justin se giró y sonrió a su amigo. "¿Sorber?"

Jeff le dio una sonrisa intrigante. "Tengo sed. ¿Y usted?"

Nick observó a David señalar una pulsera elástica con Jenna, haciendo un gesto a través del mostrador de cristal. Algo que él estaba seguro que el chico de piel marrón no lo necesitaría. Rodo los ojos, suspirando y volviendo de nuevo a la revista.

Justin se encogió de hombros. Él tenía una especie de sed supuso. "Por supuesto."

Jeff estiró sus largas piernas y con una inclinación de la cabeza, hizo un gesto a Farrah. "Si sólo hubiera una persona por aquí que regale refrescos gratis."

David resopló, sacando algo de dinero. Farrah levantó la vista de su teléfono y al otro lado de la habitación a Jeff, que no hizo nada para darle cualquier contacto visual.

"¿Qué clase de refresco?" Nick le preguntó con una sonrisa, con los ojos todavía en la revista.

"¡Coca-Cola!" Jeff dijo que obviamente. "Coca-Cola es la mejor... si sólo hubiera alguien aquí tuviera en su casa podía ir por una coca-cola gratis!"

Jenna arqueó una ceja a todos ellos, sonriendo a la risa contagiosa de David. Justin simplemente sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ignorando a sus amigos riendo y mirando por la ventana. Esta vez, sin embargo, había un par de chicas en la calle que corrían a través de la lluvia. Probablemente eran de su edad, y probablemente quedaron atrapadas en la playa ya que la gente a menudo lo hacía cuando se negaban a creer que el pronóstico del tiempo. Sonrió un poco cuando se reían alegremente sin embargo, refugiándose bajo un letrero de tienda por un momento y al tratar de respirar, todo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo. Justin miró a uno de ellos en particular, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto. Él era un follón de tez morena y hermoso cabello oscuro, y ella se parecía a la altura de no hacer que se sienta como el gigante de hierro, a diferencia de su amiga, que tenía que ser de seis centímetros más por lo menos.

"Justin..."

El rubio se dio la vuelta y vio a David que le sonreía con complicidad. Hizo un gesto al exterior con una inclinación de la cabeza cuando Nick y Jeff lo miraron fijamente. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

Justin asintió, agitando adiós a Jenna y empujando la puerta abierta. David sacó la gorra aún más en la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia y dando vuelta a su nueva bicicleta afuera, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Jeff tuviera su otra mierda. "¿Me reuniré con ustedes en su lugar?"

Nick asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del coche. "Cool. Nos texteamos."

Justin miró a la chica detenerse antes de doblar la esquina. Miró en su dirección y sonrió suavemente cuando lo vio. Justin le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego el amigo de la chica regresó y la arrastró a lo largo. Él sonrió suavemente cuando estaban fuera de vista y negó con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a sus amigos. Ellos le sonrieron a sabiendas -Nick tarareando una 'bow chicka wow wow ' pero Justin rodo los ojos.

"Vamos a salir de aquí idiotas."

**-K&B-**

La pareja apenas pudo llegar a las escaleras.

Cuando la espalda de Kurt golpeó la pared junto a la habitación de Blaine, él extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos en la camiseta del muchacho, lo arrastró más cerca. Blaine se mordió el labio, acaparando a Kurt por las caderas y sosteniéndolo contra la pared. Se miraron a los ojos y se miraron intensamente; Blaine se lamio los labios y Kurt trato de no gemir cuando el mayor atacó su cuello. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y sus ojos derivaron cerca, los dedos apretando su control contra Blaine cuando la lengua del chico burlo sobre un punto sensible por debajo de la línea de su mandíbula.

Blaine comenzó a pellizcar la carne allí con sus dientes, notando como Kurt jadeaba cuando él bromeaba en ciertos lugares y los pequeños gemidos cuando él chupó el lóbulo de su oreja. Respiró con vehemencia contra su oreja y Kurt se estremeció. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para apretar el culo de Kurt y el chico empujo hacia adelante. Blaine proceso toda esa información y se deleitó con ella, cerrando los ojos y apretando las caderas en la ingle de Kurt. Sosteniéndolo en su lugar, Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y muy lentamente empujo hacia delante.

"Oh mierda" La mano izquierda de Kurt dejó la camisa de su novio y voló hasta el cabello rizado. Él abrió los ojos sólo para que ellos se voltearan cuando Blaine suspiró, relajando sus caderas y empujando de nuevo hacia delante. Ambos se pusieron tensos; se sentía increíble. Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no olvidar respirar mientras lentamente empujó contra Kurt de nuevo. Se sentía cada vez más duro y estaba tan excitado cuando él pudo sentir el pene de Kurt tocándolo, por su desgracia, a través de la piel de jeans ajustados de su novio, y por medio de sus _cargo_. Fue agradable, era atractivo, y estaban todavía completamente vestidos. Imagina sacarlo de su ropa, pensó Blaine.

Kurt gimió esta vez cuando él apretó con más fuerza el cabello oscuro de su novio y Blaine lo amaba. Él chasqueó sus caderas hacia delante de nuevo, apretando más o menos el culo de Kurt cuando se las arregló en un ritmo. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. "Kurt..." gruñó en un registro más bajo que de costumbre. El tono fue directo a la erección de su novio y Kurt se encontró tratando de empujar hacia adelante, completamente gastado, pero definitivamente necesitando más contacto. El único problema era que Blaine lo había atrapado contra la pared en el pasillo y que el mayor mantenía el ritmo. A pesar de que era apenas un problema.

"Kurt" dijo Blaine en su hombro. Kurt gimió, exhalando contra su oreja mientras intentaba tirar de Blaine aún más cerca. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo alzado en el aire y sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a Blaine poniendo sus manos contra la pared por encima de ellos para hacer palanca mientras se empujaba hacia adelante. "Estoy tan jodidamente duro" Blaine le dijo, susurrando en su cuello.

Los labios de Kurt estaban secos. No podía moverse, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar que Blaine hiciera lo que estaba haciendo y disfrutar de lo increíble que sentía... una cosa era segura, Blaine estaba duro cuando el empujaba en su culo y Kurt pensó que perdería la cabeza.

El mayor besó la mejilla de su novio y el adolescente de ojos azules dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo. "Tú-" fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de tono de llamada de Blaine.

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

Blaine dejó caer dramáticamente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt cuando el teléfono seguía sonando. Kurt se quedó sin aliento y trató de bajarse, sonriendo un poco por la situación en que estaban.

"Es mejor tomarla de todos modos" Kurt le dijo, aflojando el bloqueo de la pierna que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. El muchacho suspiró y se apartó un poco, permitiendo que su novio deslizara sus piernas hacia abajo. Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro antes de que Blaine tomara su teléfono.

"Es la escuela de Mikey" dijo Blaine con una ceja arqueada. Kurt lo miró un poco preocupado cuando Blaine tomó la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

Se lamió los labios mientras escuchaba, mirando hacia abajo al suelo con una sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza. Kurt lo miró y sonrió a sí mismo, a pesar de que se puso de pie torpemente, maldiciendo a la estrechez de sus jeans.

"Sí, voy a estar allí en un par de horas." Blaine miró a Kurt y rodo los ojos, haciendo un gesto hacia la llamada. Kurt se mordió los labios en una sonrisa, preguntándose en lo que el pequeño individuo se había metido en este momento. Sus ojos se arrastraron hasta la camiseta ahora extendida de Blaine y él se sonrojó. Blaine lo cogió y sonrió, rascándose el cabello rizado.

"Gracias Sra. Mandarín. Hasta pronto."

Colgó y negó con la cabeza, poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo. "Tu pequeño amor parece estar quejándose de todo tipo de dolencias, así que lo puedo recoger." Blaine comenzó, sonriendo mientras miraba a los ojos de Kurt, "Primero le dolía la cabeza a la hora del círculo, luego su corazón cuando estaban recogiendo los monitores para el día, todo hasta que llegó la hora de colorear" Kurt se rió y Blaine sonrió aún más amplio "En el tiempo su rodilla comenzó a molestarle, pero cuando llamaron se estaban preparando para la merienda. Ahora, él está perfectamente bien de nuevo."

Kurt se rió cuando él apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. "Es un pequeño rey del drama, ¿verdad?"

Blaine sonrió. "No tienes ni idea..." se iba apagando, sus ojos corría a lo largo del cuerpo de su novio. Kurt se mordió el labio mientras miraba, tratando de no reírse de lo coqueto que llegó a ser "ahora ¿dónde estábamos?" Blaine preguntó seductoramente.

"Tengo que volver al trabajo en un tiempo" Kurt le dijo, sonriendo y empujándolo cuando Blaine trató de sujetarlo a la pared una vez más "No podemos ir demasiado lejos..."

Blaine rodó los ojos. Esa idea era algo con lo que no estaba a bordo -en conjunto de ideas a no terminar lo que empezaron unos minutos atrás. "Vamos, Hummel" él dio esa sonrisa sexy, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y Kurt se mordió el labio mientras recuperaban sus ojos. Blaine le encantó cuando lo hizo. "Vamos a hacer mierda-homo por todas partes en la cama de Vic y mi mamá."

Kurt sonrió, rodando los ojos y caminando a la habitación de Blaine. Blaine le vio de pie frente a la pared y se fue, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras lo seguía. "O podemos hacerlo de aquí..."

"Déjame ayudarte a hacer las maletas" Kurt respondió, girando alrededor de la habitación mientras sonreía. "Hay mucho por aquí."

Blaine asintió. "No voy a tomar todo. Siempre puedo tomar eso más tarde... por ahora, me voy a centrar en algunas cosas."

Kurt asintió a su vez, viendo como Blaine se fue a su armario y sacó un par de mochilas. Una de ellas era en realidad una bolsa de lona gris, y la otra, que Blaine lanzó hacia él, era una mochila North Face que Kurt descubrió que todavía tenía algunas notas en él desde que terminó la escuela. Sonrió y miró alrededor de la habitación. "Entonces, ¿qué puedo coger?"

Blaine comenzó a tirar la ropa en su cama "Puedes guardar todos los videojuegos en mi centro de medios para que puedas jugar conmigo."

Kurt caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y se arrodilló en el suelo, agarrando los juegos. Negó con la cabeza en los deportivos, tomando nota de ocultar esos cuando pudiera. El resto parecía estar bien. "Definitivamente puedo ganarte en Mario Kart, bebe."

Blaine se rió un poco, arrastrando cajas de zapatillas del armario también. "Yo soy el rey de todas las cosas de Mario. No te molestes en avergonzarte."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Eres un tanto engreído, Sr. BMX".

Blaine lo miró y sonrió.

Kurt se movió a la siguiente fila y comenzó a empacar las cosas. Cuando puso un par de cosas en el interior, alcanzó a ver el anillo en su dedo. "Por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a escuchar la historia."

Blaine cerró la puerta del armario y se dirigió a su computadora portátil, empacándola junto al cargador. "¿Cuál es esta historia que ya está listo para oír?"

"Tú sabes" Kurt subió la cremallera de la bolsa y se puso de pie, comprobando el peso de la misma. "Este hermoso anillo de plata, sin duda increíblemente caro que me dijiste que usara... ¿cuál es el problema?"

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, "Es de titanio."

"Incluso más dinero, entonces." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "¿La historia? Dijiste que podía escucharla en el almuerzo y lo es técnicamente"

"No estamos sentados y relajados, sin embargo." Blaine le dijo, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación y recolectando pequeñas cosas "Nos estamos trasladando fuera de mí la casa en mi decepción de una madre y su novio idiota homofóbico. Preferiría decirle cuando tengamos un momento de cordura. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde."

"Siento como que el más tarde nunca va a venir." Kurt sonrió, viendo trabajar a su novio. "Es sólo que voy a 'Usar este misterioso anillo por los siglos de los siglos sin ninguna explicación'." Blaine sonrió y Kurt continuó, "Podría estar casado por lo que sé. Esto probablemente constituye el matrimonio en algunas culturas."

Blaine se rió un poco, moviendo la cabeza. "Te lo diré más tarde."

Kurt sonrió, dandose por vencido. En lugar de ello se dio la vuelta y miró la foto de Blaine con su padre. Detrás de ella, podía ver lo que él supone que es un retrato de la familia; Clarissa, el padre de Blaine, un hombre mayor que no reconoció, Blaine, y una adorable niña que tenía que ser Ariel. Ella se parecía mucho a la persona de más edad de la foto en realidad, los mismos ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa... ella era hermosa.

"Bebe" Blaine gritó, mirándolo: "Sólo puedes agarrar esas fotos para mí." Kurt se giró para ver si hablaba en serio, pero Blaine no estaba mirándolo ahora, "Sólo tengo que tomar un par de viajes para cargar el coche y entonces podemos ir a tu casa. Sé que ocupe la hora del tu almuerzo, pero te lo agradezco."

Kurt se giró hacia las imágenes y los recogió antes de cargar con la mochila de Blaine. "No me importa. Tú lo harías por mí."

Blaine sonrió. "Maldita recta."

"Bueno" Kurt tomo los marcos de fotos con cuidado "Voy a poner esto en el coche. ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte?"

Blaine arrastró la bolsa de lona sobre la cama después de que él la llenó al máximo. "Lo tengo bebe. Relájate."

Kurt se acercó a él y se inclinó para darle un beso, Blaine cumplió de buena gana a la mitad del camino. Era casto pero tan especial como cualquier otro que compartían, y Blaine puso mala cara, más dura de lo que jamás lo hizo cuando su novio se retiró.

"Voy a estar en el coche." Kurt le guiñó un ojo y salió, y Blaine se humedeció los labios, mirando ese culo mientras el chico se fue. Lo mejor de todo era que todo eso era _suyo_.

Exactamente siete minutos después, Blaine estaba empezando a cargar el maletero del coche con la mierda, y su hermosa guitarra que colgaba hacia fuera con su forro y la patineta de Kurt en el asiento trasero. Kurt y su camisa mojada-de-la-lluvia que se aferraba a cuerpo en una forma en la que Blaine podía apreciar sentado en el asiento del copiloto, jugando con la radio y luciendo tan perfecto como siempre lo hacía. Blaine se quitó de la carretera mojada, llegando al tráfico a medida que avanzaba.

No hablaron mucho. Fue un cómodo silencio que Kurt sintió que Blaine necesitaba en ese momento, y Blaine no parecía importarle. Su mente estaba en un montón de lugares en ese momento con él, diciendo adiós a uno de sus lugares favoritos por un tiempo, y sabía que sería difícil no hablar con su mamá. A decir verdad, él realmente la amaba, y él se dio cuenta de que ella no se estaba comportándose groseramente hacia Kurt anoche. Eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía iba a la cama con ese idiota...

Kurt estaba metido en su teléfono celular cuando Blaine lo miró. Porque ellos fueron detenidos en un semáforo en rojo, Blaine pensó que podía molestarlo hasta la mierda hasta que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Jugando Bejeweled".

Blaine sonrió, golpeando el volante. Ajustó la velocidad de los limpiaparabrisas cuando la lluvia comenzó a reprimir con más eficacia. "¿Vas a aceptarme como tu novio en Facebook?"

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata y Blaine lo miró por un momento antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Él negó con la cabeza ante la vacilación.

"Ok. Creo que eso es un no."

Kurt puso su teléfono en silencio y tomó una respiración rápida. Él realmente quería ser capaz de transmitir lo feliz que estaba en Facebook, y en todas partes para el caso, y él quería que sus amigos sean felices por él, pero Kurt no tenía ninguna duda de que no lo entenderían. No creía que esta era la opción que deberían tomar. "No es un no" dijo finalmente, pero Blaine ya lo estaba ignorando.

"Estás avergonzado de mí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt giró a la izquierda para enfrentarse a él y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Blaine... estás loco si crees que estoy avergonzado de ti. Yo quiero presentar a mi nuevo novio hermoso del que estoy ridículamente orgulloso de llamar mío en persona, no encontrándolo a través de Facebook..."

Blaine sonrió. "Sólo dile a Charlie que ya has encontrado un novio."

"No es por él. " Kurt dijo serio. Blaine señaló a la derecha, moviendo constantemente la cabeza. Su molestia se podía ver en su rostro.

"Es a causa de él" dijo el mayor. "Está bien. Podemos esperar."

Kurt lo miró un momento o dos más y su novio no le prestó atención. No fue sólo porque él condujera, sino porque no quería pensar en tener que permanecer oculto debido a los sentimientos de un estúpido ex novio. El joven apartó la mirada y miro por la ventana. "Estás enojado conmigo."

Blaine se limitó a sonreír.

Kurt miró a él y puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de su novio. Blaine llevo a su mano libre y la envolvió alrededor de la silla de Kurt.

"Mercedes sabe, Blaine, y en realidad, por alguna razón le creo cuando dice que ella no va a decir nada acerca de lo rápido que he seguido adelante."

"Entonces, ¿seguiste adelante muy rápido? Por lo menos es con un tipo que es bueno para ti y te dará nada menos que lo que mereces."

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de su novio. "Lo sé. Estoy loco por ti, Blaine, y sé que van a verte un día, pronto. No creo que si saliéramos en Facebook vaya a suceder, porque de todas maneras tendrás chicas publicando en tu muro y comentando todo sobre las imágenes y entonces no estaré diciendo que estamos juntos." Blaine se detuvo en una señal de alto y se giró hacia él, "Y Dios no lo quiera y uno de ellos diga algo que te moleste o ponga a la defensiva en mi nombre. Será un montón de conflictos que se pueden evitar. No van a confiar en ti de buenas a primeras como yo confío en ti."

Blaine podría entenderlo, supuso. "Ok. Pero admite que parte de ello se debe a que estás protegiendo sus sentimientos."

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Parte de esto se debe a que yo no quiero hacer parecer un idiota a Chandler, cariño."

"¿Qué es lo más feliz de este tipo alguna vez te hizo?" Blaine navegó a través de un barrio tranquilo, sonriendo a la risa incrédula de su novio mientras viajaban.

"¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto, cariño?"

La lluvia caía con fuerza contra el vehículo mientras Blaine asintió. Kurt sonrió.

"No sé... era dulce. Él me cantó una canción que él escribió en la sala del coro de una vez. Eso me hizo muy feliz."

Blaine asintió. Los pensamientos de alguien más cantándole a Kurt a su lado no era un pensamiento que le gustaba, si estaba con alguien antes que él. En estos momentos sólo se suponía que era suyo en los ojos de Blaine. "¿La canción tiene algo que ver con forzar los trabajos manuales en las víctimas inocentes?"

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Él iba a lamentar decirle eso.

"Es obvio que te preocupas por él."

Kurt suspiró y se giró hacia él. Naturalmente, Blaine no estaba mirándolo, centrándose en la carretera y en espera de una respuesta. "Él es mi amigo, bebe, y él casi lloró cuando le termine". Blaine soltó un bufido, pero Kurt no le hizo caso "No sentía lo que él sentía, y creo que eso es lo que me hace sentir peor sobre ser realmente feliz con un chico que he conocido dos minutos respecto a él."

"No te sientas mal" le dijo Blaine. "Es lo que es."

"Entiendo eso" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa "Pero también tengo un corazón. Yo mismo me pongo en sus zapatos... Si tú y yo saliéramos durante casi tres meses y de repente me mudara y tuviera un chico nuevo una semana más tarde, ¿te sentirías de alguna manera? "

_Sí_.

"Hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo" dijo Blaine en su lugar. Se giró hacia su calle y siguió conduciendo.

Kurt levantó una ceja, su curiosidad aumentaba. "¿Cuál es?"

Blaine se detuvo en el camino de entrada y aparcó el coche, apagando el motor y sentándose de nuevo. La música suave desapareció con la acción y todo lo que se oía era la fuerte lluvia torrencial. "Bueno, primero, no soy un idiota. Voy a hacer que te sientas querido y voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que eres feliz cuando estás conmigo. No creo que fueras feliz, Kurt. Creo que estabas acomodado para él. "

Kurt miró las manos, jugando con el teléfono en ellas. Él se estaba acomodado. No creía que pudiera hacerlo mejor en la escuela McKinley, y tan horrible como eso sonara, no era sólo eso. Era que él sabía que Chandler era dulce y que se merecía una oportunidad. Se lo merecían para ver por dónde podía ir. No llegó a ninguna parte, pero al menos sabía.

"Si tuvieras que mudarte, no sé qué tan fácil te dejaría ir. Tengo que admitir esp. No eres como la que se fue a Las Vegas. Probablemente movería cielo y tierra para que pudiéramos hacer que funcionara, porque Kurt, esto no es un error. Está aquí por una razón y te necesito."

_Bueno mierda_. Kurt no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar las palabras porque Blaine estaba hablando de nuevo, pero él reunió que Blaine estaba en lo correcto, sin duda acerca de la cosa de 'hacer que se enamore de mí' que había dicho antes. Las cosas que dijo... acaba de enviar a Kurt a lugares que nunca había estado.

"Pero si te quisieras ir bebé" Blaine continuó: "No me gustaría, yo diría que estás equivocado, y te haría saber que no serías capaz de hacerlo, pero dejaría que sucediera. Te respeto lo suficiente para eso. No tendría que violarte con mi mano para intentarlo."

Kurt se rió después de escuchar eso último, rodando los ojos ante las palabras: "¿Podemos no sacar eso nunca más?"

Blaine no le hizo caso "Y si quieres o necesitas algo, puedes venir a mí. _Cualquier cosa_" le dijo, casi gruñendo cuando se miraron a los ojos. Kurt se humedeció los labios inconscientemente. Eso fue sin duda algo que no podía obtener de su ex.

"Reconozco las diferencias" comenzó, "pero sólo quiero señalar el hecho de que a pesar de ello me odiaría si hiciera algo así."

Blaine asintió "No me gustaría."

Kurt respiró hondo y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, "Así que, en lugar de salir en Facebook, prefiero que lo hagamos delante de ellos para que puedan ver lo mucho que significas para mí."

Blaine sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "No me importaría hacerlo delante de ellos tampoco. No sabía que estabas en el exhibicionismo, bebé."

Kurt sonrió, rodando los ojos. "No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta, pero me gustaría un beso si no te importa."

Blaine no le importaba. Él se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó más cerca. "Con mucho gusto".

**-K&B-**

Blaine corrió a la casa de su tío y tomó un par de sombrillas para cada uno. Él le dio una a Kurt y el adolescente llevo algunas de las cosas de Blaine a su habitación, organizándolo contra su pared de la esquina mientras tanto. Al menos hasta que Blaine pudiera explicar lo que estaba sucediendo a su tía y tío. Blaine llevó sus cosas en un par de viajes y cuando hubo terminado, Kurt sonrió al chico que se derrumbó en la cama.

"Día largo ¿eh?"

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo de Kurt. "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"

Kurt fue a sentarse a su lado, agarrando el brazo izquierdo de su novio y mirando a su reloj. "Tengo unos 15 minutos." sonrió ante el suspiro de Blaine y se acostó a su lado por un segundo, "Lo que probablemente significa que deberíamos irnos ahora."

Blaine asintió. Él todavía quería parar en algún sitio para que Kurt pudiera recoger algo de comer y llevarlo de nueva. "Si no pasas la noche conmigo, voy a estar tan enojado contigo."

Kurt sonrió. "Te dije que preguntaría, cariño."

Blaine cambió su enfoque desde el techo hasta el muchacho, a su derecha, tumbado a su lado, "Incluso si dice que no, quiero que salgas a escondidas."

Kurt sonrió. "Esa es la forma más rápida de llegar a castigarme y verte como una influencia negativa para mí."

Blaine sonrió. "El hombre trabaja todo el día. ¿Cuánto podría realmente castigarte?"

Kurt se mordió el labio antes de sonreír. "Ok. Logras un buen punto."

Blaine hizo la cara 'por supuesto que sí, porque soy inteligente' antes inclinarse un poco más cerca. Kurt rodo los ojos en broma, pero lo hizo inclinarse también. Adorablemente, la pareja golpeó la frente; sonriendo cuando sus labios se encontraron. Blaine se alejó primero, sólo porque sabía que no sería capaz de dominarse si esto fuera más lejos. Suavemente pero muy serio, le susurró contra los labios a Kurt "Recuérdame comprar condones más tarde."

Kurt sonrió, pero había rodado lejos. Él era un idiota. Eso le recordó sin embargo... "Nunca me has dicho acerca de la sexy cita que tuviste con Farrah" bromeó. Blaine rodo los ojos, moviéndose a seguirlo hasta que estaban a ras juntos de nuevo.

"¿Cuál sexy cita?"

Kurt sonrió un poco cuando ahora miró a su techo. Esta habitación le vendría bien un buen trabajo de pintura, algo para amenizar un poco. Quizá tonos de verde... como los que alguna vez aparecieron en los ojos de un cierto alguien. "La noche de pasión que compartieron el sábado."

Blaine sonrió. Pasión. Sí, claro. "Ella se enojó conmigo por mensajerme contigo y luego tuvimos unas palabras."

Kurt se rió un poco. "¿Quién dice 'tuvimos palabras'?"

Blaine no le hizo caso para continuar. Novio tonto. "La chica sintió que debería darle todo mi tiempo y no textearme con otras mujeres, especialmente cuando estoy con ella." Blaine negó con la cabeza, continuando cuando Kurt le dio contacto visual, "Le dije que no estaba hablando con chicas, estaba hablando contigo. Eso sólo la hizo enloquecer aún más fuerte."

Kurt escuchó. Eso era un millón de veces más creíble que la broma que Farrah cocinó. "Ella me dijo que te la follaste después de que salieras del cuarto de atrás."

Blaine abrió los ojos ante las palabras, mirando a Kurt de nuevo. El adolescente más joven sintió que su novio se tensaba. "¿Crees eso?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sentándose y frotando a Blaine a lo largo del brazo. "No."

"¿Lo crees?" Blaine volvió a preguntar, incorporándose también. "Se honesto."

"No." Kurt le dijo de nuevo, asegurándose de que sus ojos estaban enfocados en los del otro. "No lo hice. No lo hago."

Blaine suspiró, casi eufórico al saber que Kurt confiaba en él. Parecía que nadie más lo hacía y lo que más temía era plantar las semillas de la duda en la mente de su novio. Realmente necesitaba a Kurt alrededor, más de lo que su mente podía entender. "Sólo otra persona por la que tengo que preocuparme por joderte, ya veo."

Kurt sonrió suavemente, frotando su mano encima de la longitud del antebrazo de Blaine. "Supongo que debo acostumbrarme." Se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que es uno de muchos."

Blaine se puso tenso al oír las palabras, cambiando la mirada de sus cosas a lo largo de la pared a Kurt a su lado. El corazón de Kurt cayó cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que salió y se retractó rápidamente. El dolor en el rostro de Blaine lo apuñaló en el corazón.

"Yo... eso salió mal" declaro a sus ojos y Blaine se encogió de hombros, levantándose de la cama. La mano de Kurt cayó y él frunció el ceño ante las siguientes palabras de su novio.

"Lo que sea. Probablemente debería llevarle de vuelta al trabajo." Avanzo hacia la puerta, cogiendo las llaves de la cómoda de Kurt en el camino. Kurt suspiró mientras lo miraba.

"Blaine..."

"Está bien." Blaine abrió más la puerta y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza. "Vámonos."

Kurt suspiró, pero se puso de pie. Ahora se sentía como una mierda. La forma en que lo dijo, sonaba tan diferente a la forma en que realmente era. Ambos sabían que era verdad... Blaine tendría toneladas de detractores que tratarían de desviarlos de estar juntos. La gente todavía utiliza el Blaine Kurt solo tuvo una vista de -que para ser honesto era el mismo chico, justo antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Él no quería hacerlo sonar como que miles de chicas estaban con Blaine, y él estaba muy mal por la forma en que salió.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Kurt suspiró y cerró su paraguas antes de subirse "Realmente lo siento. No quise decir-"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Puedes dejar de pedir disculpas?"

"No hasta que no estés enojado conmigo." Kurt vio a su novio arrancar el coche y buscó alguna señal de que estaba bien. "¿Por favor...? Yo no quise decir eso, Blaine."

"No estoy enojado contigo, Kurt Hummel." Blaine se giró hacia él y una vez que vio la sinceridad en el rostro de Kurt, él no pudo evitar romper en una sonrisa suave. "No te tensiones por nada. Es que odio lo que tienes que pasar."

"Tú lo vales" dijo Kurt sin dudarlo. "Confío en ti, ¿recuerdas? Es sólo que no quiero que te molestes."

Blaine asintió. "Me alegro de que confíes en mí. Sé que es duro, pero soy tuyo, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió. "Todavía tratando de averiguar cómo eres de verdad."

"Pregunto lo mismo de ti" Cambio la música en la radio un poco. Katy Perry. Esta era su interferencia. "¿Dónde quieres comer?"

Kurt suspiró y miró por la ventana. "¿Tenemos tiempo? Sabes que tengo que volver pronto."

Blaine miró por encima de la playa. "Lo sé... pero te prometí el almuerzo. Voy a parar a algún sitio y conseguir algo de llevar para ti. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

Kurt pensó por un minuto antes de que finalmente contesto. "Voy a tomar uno de tus strombolis."

Blaine le sonrió. No estaban muy lejos de su lugar favorito. "Increíble."

En silencio, condujeron en silencio. La estación de pop sono y Blaine tamborileó a lo largo del volante al ritmo, y Kurt sonreía por encima de él de vez en cuando.

Puede sonar cursi, pero cursi o no, el corazón de Kurt se iba por las nubes cada vez que estaba con él.

Una vez que se detuvieron delante del pequeño restaurante, Blaine aparco en doble fila y le sonrió a su novio, robandole rápidamente un beso. "Sólo será un minuto."

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, al igual. "Bueno."

**-K&B-**

Kurt tenía su comida en la mano y su bolso al hombro cuando Blaine lo dejo de nuevo frente a Odyssey sports, con unos 10 minutos de retraso, pero los 10 minutos atracados de su salario, valían la pena. Él sonrió suavemente ante el mohín de Blaine que no quería que se fuera antes de inclinarse por un largo y _perfecto _beso.

"Nos vemos más tarde."

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, todavía inclinado sobre en el lado del pasajero mientras miraba a su novio de arriba abajo. "Deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta."

Kurt sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. "Si quieres."

La lluvia no era tan mala, así que Kurt descuido el paraguas y rápidamente fue a refugiarse debajo del letrero de la tienda. Sólo tenía un poco de húmeda y sonrió mientras Blaine negó con la cabeza, caminando y parándose directamente delante de él.

"Así que me voy a ir a pasar el rato con los chicos en la casa de Nick durante un rato, y luego voy a recoger a Mikey, encontrar una manera de mantenerlo entretenido, y para entonces deberías haber salido."

Kurt asintió. "Voy a tener que hacer horas extras para compensar las horas que voy a perder el miércoles con los preliminares y todo."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "_Odio_ a esa idea."

Kurt sonrió. "¿No crees que debo hacerlo?"

Blaine sabía que él lo hacía. "No quiero que trabajes tarde."

"Bueno" dijo Kurt, "Es eso, o trabajo todo el día mañana, o el jueves antes de ir a Nueva York. No quiero dejar a Don hacia abajo."

Blaine suspiró. Kurt y sus estúpidas costumbres. "Bien. ¿Cuántas horas quieres hacer?"

Kurt sonrió y apoyó la mano en el pecho tonificado de su novio. "Supongo que 3 deberían ayudar a conseguir lo suficiente."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Eso es demasiado."

"O todo día mañana..." le recordó, y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, Tres."

Kurt sonrió. "Nos vemos a las 5 entonces."

Blaine asintió. Sonrió ante el beso que Kurt le dio, pero frunció el ceño cuando él se alejó. Una vez que eso ocurrió, sin embargo, vio a Farrah y Jenna observándolos desde el interior, la primera con una mirada de odio. Los recuerdos de lo que Kurt le dijo antes empezaron a llegar de nuevo y él negó con la cabeza, agarrando la mano del chico y tirando de él hacia atrás. Kurt soltó un grito de shock, dejando ir la puerta de la tienda y casi dejando caer su comida en el proceso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sin previo aviso, Blaine lo presiono en la ventana de cristal de la tienda y atacó sus labios. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos mientras su novio tomó el rostro con ambas manos, empujando mucho su lengua por su garganta y absolutamente dominando su boca. Él gimió, tratando de recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros, pero Blaine se alejó con una sonrisa, mirando a su novio y limpiándose la boca sugestivamente.

"Voy a estar aquí a las 5 en punto, ¿Ok, Hummel?"

La boca de Kurt se encontraba todavía en una forma 'o' pero asintió de todos modos, viendo a Blaine lamer sus labios y sonreír antes de deambular lejos. Una vez en el coche y quitándose, Kurt respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse el maldito dios y volviendo a trabajar como estaba previsto.

Cuando entró en la tienda, puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de Jenna que ocupaba toda su cara, y se lamió los labios cuando vio a Farrah. La chica nunca se vio más enojada, y eso que la había visto llevar algunas miradas bastantes malintencionadas antes. Esto fue absolutamente perfecto sin embargo. Trató de joderlos y Blaine casi le hizo saber que no podían ser jodidos a través de ese beso que él sólo le dio.

"Siento llegar tarde", anunció, caminando a la registradora con el reloj de nuevo, "Perdí la noción del tiempo."

Jenna sonrió aún más y se acercó a él. "No sé cómo pasó de _él es totalmente recto, él está totalmente lujurioso para mí_, pero me encanta Kurt. Enséñame tu manera! "

Farrah rodó los ojos y se fue a su registradora. "Realmente espero que sea estrictamente una cogida, Kurt. De lo contrario, te sentirás decepcionado por completo." Ella empezó a comer mientras esperaba una respuesta. Jenna negó con la cabeza ante las palabras.

"Eso parece amor para mí." Jenna dijo en señal de protesta.

"¿Tú qué sabes?" Farrah bromeó de nuevo.

"Más de tu" Kurt le dijo en defensa de su amiga. Más santo que tú, actitud de perra estaba oh tan vieja. "No te preocupes por Blaine y yo, Farrah. No necesito tus consejos o pretender que te importa, cuando es obvio que odias la idea de nosotros." Jenna miró de Kurt a su compañero de trabajo "Podemos volver a odiarnos el uno al otro y no hablar, ya que estás gastando el aliento con tu mierda. "

Farrah sonrió. "Eres ingenuo, Kurt. De todos modos" ella agarró su paraguas "me voy a almorzar. Steve llegara durante los próximos 15 minutos. Esta bastante vacío debido al mal tiempo, así que espero que puedan manejarlo lo posible hasta entonces. "

Ella abrió la puerta y salió, abrió el paraguas, así y balanceándose de distancia. Jenna rodo los ojos y miró a Kurt.

"¿Es malo rezar por alguien que murió?"

Kurt se rió un poco, pero negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo. Voy a estar en la parte de atrás. Llámame si me necesitas chica."

Jenna asintió, buscando el control remoto para que pudiera ver la televisión mientras tanto. "Voy a estar bien."

**-K&B-**

"Boo. Esta lluvia no aflojar." Justin frunció el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana con Mikey. Estaban en la casa de Nick con él, Blaine, Jeff, y David, aunque la única persona en la sala de estar con Mikey y Justin era Blaine. Todos los demás estaban arriba con música a todo volumen y actuando como idiotas estúpidos.

Mikey se puso de pie sobre la silla en que estaba sentado con Justin, subiendo por el adolescente musculoso, mientras miraba hacia fuera a la lluvia. "¿Cómo van a practicar hoy?"

Justin miró hacia fuera también. Algo acerca de ver la lluvia, lo calmaba. "Puede que no seamos capaz de hacerlo."

Blaine se desplazó por la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras escuchaba a los rubios.

"Pero tienen que hacerlo!" Dijo Mikey. Justin sonrió al niño triste.

"¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que hacerlo porque somos malos?"

Blaine sonrió mientras Mikey negó las acusaciones. "No."

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí jefe?" Justin preguntó a Blaine. Él había estado absorto en lo que estaba sucediendo en su teléfono celular en los últimos diez minutos.

Blaine negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Solo observando los servicios y el entretenimiento que ofrece este hotel que Jeff eligió en Nueva York."

Justin asintió, sonriendo cuando Mikey comenzó en juego de 'Tengo tu nariz'. "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Bastante bien" Blaine le dijo, poniendo el teléfono en su regazo. "Me siento un poco raro sobre su ex sin embargo."

Su amigo sonrió mientras empezaba a tirar al niño de cuatro años en el aire: "¿Es que va a darte una paliza?"

"LOL no" dijo Blaine en voz alta, riendo ante la idea.

Justin se echó a reír también. "¿Acabas de decir literalmente LOL?"

"Eso era lo gracioso, estúpido." Blaine miró la hora. Era casi la hora de dejarlos y recoger a su novio, y el muchacho estaba ansioso por hacerlo. "Charmander ni siquiera se acerca a patear el culo."

"Blaine!" Mikey detuvo su juego de pelea con Justin, girándose hacia su primo. "No digas esa palabra!"

Blaine levantó las manos. "Lo siento, amigo. No digas a tía Pam, recuerda."

Mikey asintió, y Justin se rió con su cuerpo golpeando al chico en las piernas. "Estoy molesto, lo llamaste Charmander".

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Como diablos se llame."

"No entiendo por qué hay que sentirse raro" Mikey hizo el sonido de efecto cuando jugó a perforar a él surfista en el intestino y Justin continuó "Quiero decir que es obvio que Kurt está enamorado de ti. Ex-idiota no puede sostener una llama a eso."

También era obvio que Justin no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Él fue a la derecha de nuevo a jugar con Mikey, casi maldiciendo cuando el pie del niño le pisoteó en las bolas de forma accidental. Después de toser por lo que parecieron horas, Justin decidió finalmente que el juego había terminado.

"Vamos a hablar en vez."

Mikey asintió. "Lo siento Justin".

Justin le revolvió el cabello. "Está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

Mikey encogió sus pequeños hombros, luciendo totalmente adorable en su polo. "No estaba mal, supongo."

Blaine le sonrió. "¿No estaba Lynne allí?" Cuando Mikey lo miró, él movió sus cejas sugestivamente. El niño se sonrojó y se alejó, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Sí".

"Oooo" Justin sonrió, "¿Quién es esta, Lynne?"

"Su novia" Blaine cantó, sonriendo a su primo. Mikey sonrió también.

"No."

Los mayores se rieron y Mikey enterró su cara en el sofá. Qué vergüenza.

"Está bien, pequeño. Vi a una chica linda hoy también. Me sonrió ya sabes." Justin sonrió a Mikey cuando él levantó la cabeza y Blaine comenzó a hacer ruidos coquetos.

"Ooooo, Jussy Bah!"

Justin se echó a reír. "Cállate".

Blaine sonrió, pateando los pies encima de la mesa de café. Gracias a Dios la señora Duval no estaba en casa. Ella probablemente tendría la escoba después de él. "Ustedes dos chicos son tan lindos."

Justin le arrojó una almohada del sofá y sonrió cuando llegó a Blaine en la cara. "¿Qué tal si vas a recoger a Kurt, chico amoroso ¿eh?"

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la almohada a un lado y comprobando la hora. Estaría saliendo dentro de 15, así que era genial salir ahora. "¿Quieres venir munchkin?"

Mikey asintió, saltando del sofá y buscando sus zapatos. "Sipp!"

Blaine sonrió, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. "Te llamaré más tarde estúpido."

Justin asintió, tratando de alcanzar el control remoto de Xbox. "Voy a estar aquí, estúpido."

**-K&B-**

Había sido un día bastante largo. Kurt gustosamente se despojó de su chaleco y guantes de uniforme, dejándolo en su escritorio. Él acababa de darle al último cliente del día su bicicleta de carreras y se aventuraba en la lluvia mientras montaba en ella. Kurt agarró su identificación de empleado y sus otras pertenencias, colocando el misterioso anillo que recibió de su, no menos misterioso novio, en su dedo, y saliendo de la habitación de atrás. En la registradora de Steve, bostezó ruidosamente y robó su tarjeta, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sus compañeros de trabajo que reían cuando él registró su salida.

"No pudo dormir mucho, ¿eh?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Él siempre trataba de no mirar a Steve porque se parecía mucho a Fez de That '70s Show, el estilo de vestir y todo, y si él lo miraba seguro que reiría. "Dormí encendido y apagado."

Steve sonrió y se apoyó en el mostrador. "Soy de la misma manera. Estoy en tumblr hasta las 5 de la mañana y luego trato de ir a dormir. No ayuda cuando se trabaja turnos de 8 horas."

Kurt se rió un poco, haciendo caso omiso de Farrah cuando la chica se preparaba para irse también. Ella parecía estar ignorándolo también, así que era bueno. "Puedo imaginarlo. Realmente traté de dormir sin embargo." Mientras esperaba a que su resumen semanal se imprimiera, un ding sonó cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Kurt sonrió cuando vio a Mikey corriendo con una sonrisa amplia y entusiasta, riendo mientras salía de detrás del mostrador a su encuentro.

"Kurt!" el rubio chilló, finalmente, pasando a través de la longitud de la tienda y saltando a los brazos del adolescente peinado. Kurt se rió mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con caerse, afirmándose y alzando a él niño un poco más alto.

"Mikey! Te extrañe!"

Blaine rodó los ojos, pero sonrió, caminando por el camino que su primo hizo y yendo hacia donde se encontraban. Su primo tiró dramáticamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt, abrazándolo con fuerza, y Blaine juró que estaba haciéndolo para sacar su lado malo. Nadie tiene que ser todo mimoso con su Kurt.

Bueno. Blaine reconoció que estaba siendo ridículo, pero tenían un tiempo compartido difícil.

"Yo también te extrañé" dijo Mikey, apretándolo con fuerza. Kurt sonrió a Blaine quien rodó los ojos y se rió cuando Mikey se apartó, mirándolo. "Es hora de Cartoon Network."

Kurt sonrió, ajustando a él chico flaco en sus brazos. "Vamos a casa primero, ¿eh?"

El niño en edad preescolar asintió, deslizándose hacia abajo y caminando alrededor de la tienda de su padre. Le gustaba mirar las bicicletas grandes de BMX. Un día su padre le dejaria montar y Blaine le enseñaría a hacer trucos.

Blaine se acercó, diciendo 'que tal' a Steve que siempre parecía a Fez para él, y sonriendo a Kurt quien empacó su identificación de empleado en su bolso. "¿Listo para ir, precioso?"

Kurt sonrió mientras movía su bolso al lado de él. "Claro que lo estoy." Él sonrió cuando Blaine miró sus labios, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba el chico. Debido a eso, los lamió juguetonamente. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

"Dame un beso primero."

Steve hizo uno de los incrédulos Scooby-Doo de descubrir un fantasma en los ruidos del castillo mientras miraba hacia ellos. Blaine Anderson, Heterosexual sobrino de Donald que _podría conseguir cualquier chica que Steve nunca soñó _¿simplemente le pidió a su compañero de trabajo Kurt un beso?

Farrah cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras salía y Mikey saltó por el ruido. Kurt puso los ojos en ella antes de dar un paso adelante y en broma beso a Blaine en sus deliciosos labios. Hubo sabor a miel... en serio, ¿cómo lo hace?

"¿Qué es esto?" Steve preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Blaine sonrió a él y Kurt se giró, olvidando que estaba allí por un segundo. Luego se echó a reír porque se parecía a Fez.

"No mucho" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Kurt y se lo llevó, "Sólo beso a mi caliente novio."

Steve sonrió, más confundido que nada, pero sin duda se alegró de Kurt. Su actitud había cambiado desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar allí y ahora sabía por qué.

"Buenas noches, Steve" Kurt gritó antes de agradecer a Mikey por sujetar la puerta para él.

"Adiós" dijo Steve con una sonrisa. Él se despidió de Blaine y el ciclista de cabello rizado sonrió antes de alejarse.

**-K&B-**

El viaje a casa se sentía muy... doméstico. Blaine trató de no verlo de esa manera. Probablemente era raro pensar de esa manera cuando acabas de comenzar una relación como ésta; y cuando estabas sólo en el segundo día de la misma, pero Blaine se limitó a sonreír mientras conducía. En realidad no importaba en qué punto estaban ahora, supuso. Lo único que importaba era el lugar a donde iban. Y si era algo como esto -Kurt corriendo su boca con un bebe en el asiento trasero mientras él felizmente los llevaba a casa, él definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a la idea. Esperemos que dicho bebe no tuviera el apetito de Mikey porque entonces estarían fuera de una casa y hogar.

"Entonces dime lo que has aprendido hoy. La escuela tuvo que ser divertida, ¿verdad?"

Mikey sacó las piernas en el asiento del coche y se sentó, Kurt definitivamente estaba empujándolo llamando la escuela 'diversión'. "Estuvo bien. Aprendimos acerca de los murciélagos".

"¡Oh!" Kurt parecía tan emocionado y Blaine sonrió a causa de ella. Su relación era bastante impresionante. Era bueno saber que Blaine no fue el único que se enamoró de Kurt en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. "Háblame de ellos."

Mikey entró en una pequeña descripción de lo que aprendió, y Kurt tarareó mientras escuchaba, aferrándose a cada pequeño detalle. Blaine se dio cuenta de que la lluvia fue amainando por suerte. Esperaba que todo saliera bien mañana y él pudiera conseguir en un poco de práctica.

"... Y que sólo salen por la noche!"

"Oh" Kurt pensó "Eso suena espeluznante."

"Sipp!" Mikey respondió.

Blaine sonrió mientras se detuvo detrás de un coupé que no podía ganarle al semáforo en rojo. Kurt se giró hacia él y le sonrió, dándole un codazo juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Y ¿cómo estás esta noche?"

Blaine lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa de todo corazón. "Oh, ya sabes. Los chicos y yo estamos un poco disgustados con el tiempo."

Kurt asintió. "¿Pero bien de otro modo?"

Blaine asintió también. "Sí, señor."

"Está bien" Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine le lanzó un beso sólo para hacerle rodar sus ojos, riendo un poco y llegando a tomar la mano del adolescente más joven en la suya. Kurt se relajó en ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Encajaban perfectamente, descubrió, y le encantaba eso.

El coche estuvo en silencio durante los próximos minutos. Blaine encontro en el medio de la carretera una gasolinera Exxon Mobile, y una vez que la costa estaba limpia, él condujo el coche en esa dirección.

"Así que Mikey" Kurt comenzó cuando miró a través del retrovisor "adivina qué."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Te dibuje el carro monstruo que te prometí cuando tenía tiempo libre en el trabajo!"

La sonrisa de Mikey era inquietantemente similar al ancho de Blaine. Eran tan iguales que daba miedo. "¿En serio?"

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. Blaine aparcó el coche antes de abrir el pestillo para el tanque de combustible. "¿Me dibujas algo?"

Kurt le sonrió. "¿Te gustaría también?"

"No debería tener que preguntar," Blaine hablo con una descarada sonrisa, se inclinó para darle un beso. Mikey se cubrió los ojos mientras sonreía en el asiento trasero.

Cuando Blaine se alejó, Kurt sonrió, la alegría la irradiaba su rostro. "Eres tan celoso que es una locura, Anderson."

"No lo soy" abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Kurt le sacó la lengua inmaduro y Blaine le devolvió la acción antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Él metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la cartera y Kurt sonrió, relajándose en el asiento en lo que sólo podría describir como una bendición.

"¿Kurtie?"

Kurt abrió los ojos al oír la voz de su amiguito. "¿Sí Mikey?"

"¿Comparte Blaine cajas de jugo contigo?"

Kurt hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. Confundido era un término que podía describirlo adecuadamente en estos momentos.

"Bueno, no. Creo que lo haría si yo lo pidiera amablemente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Mikey tarareó, "Hay una chica en la guardería que comparte su caja de jugo conmigo. Blaine le dijo Jussy que ella es mi novia. Yo no sabía."

Kurt sonrió, mirando por el lado del conductor a Blaine que estaba mirando la cantidad de dólares mientras bombeaba gasolina en el vehículo.

"Y sé que tú y Blaine son novios, así que pensé que si comparten cajas de jugo, entonces Lynne debe ser mi Kurt."

Kurt trató de no delatar la adorabilidad que acaba de escuchar. Para alguien que se refieren a su pareja como su Kurt, debería realmente tener fe en la relación de Blaine y Kurt. "Bueno Mikey, no soy precisamente un experto en las niñas ni nada, pero te puedo decir que alguien que está dispuesto a compartir algo contigo debes gustarle mucho. Por eso dejo que tu primo tonto tenga yogur. Le gusta."

Mikey sonrió. "Espero que le guste tanto como te gusta Blainey."

Kurt sonrió. Realmente debería llevar su corazón en su manga. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de Blaine se abrió y él estaba subiendo de nuevo en su asiento. El adolescente levantó su cuerpo un poco y se subió los pantalones cortos antes de encontrar una posición cómoda.

"¿Quién está listo para Cartoon Network?"

"Yo!" Mikey gritó, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

Kurt sonrió a su novio. "Yo también."

Blaine hizo un guiño mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

Sí, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

**-K&B-**

Dentro de la residencia Kinsella, Mikey arrojó su mochila de Iron Man en alguna parte y corrió directamente al televisor. Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba detrás de Kurt, recogiéndola del suelo, ya que sería el culpado. La puso en el gancho para la ropa, por el momento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y saliendo de sus zapatillas de deporte. Kurt se deslizó fuera de sus zapatos de diseñador, dejándolos en el tapete, además de los de Blaine.

"¿Que estamos viendo?"

"El Show Regular." Mikey contestó en respuesta, poniendo el control del tv abajo y tomando su lugar favorito en la alfombra. Blaine agarró a Kurt antes de que pudiera alejarse y le dio la vuelta; sonriendo al ser atrapado por la risa de Kurt y mirando a los labios del chico.

"Tres besos si quieres que te deje ir."

Kurt se mordió el labio, perdiéndose por un momento en el oro y la hermosa esmeralda. "¿Y si no quiero que me dejes ir?"

Blaine sonrió. "Supongo que no importa porque no voy a dejarte ir de todos modos" sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, entrando por el beso. Kurt sonrió en él, exhalando un poco contento cuando sus labios tocaron los de Blaine. Tan pronto como empezaron a disfrutar de ello, Mikey comenzó a cacarear de algo que sucedió en el televisor. Blaine se echó a reír en el beso y Kurt no pudo evitarlo, riéndose por la risa de los primos. Eran realmente ridículos.

Se alejaron y Blaine miró a la sala, viendo Mikey fascinado por la pantalla. Se giró hacia Kurt y se lamió los labios. "Tiene la risa de mi tía."

Kurt sonrió. "Ya me gusta ella. Esa cosa es contagiosa."

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa. No podía esperar a que ellos se encuentren.

Kurt finalmente se puso de pie frente a la puerta y sonrió "¿Hambrientos?"

"Yo sí." Mikey intervino. Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Ambos".

Kurt puso los ojos en los chicos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. "Relájate un poco. Ya encontraré algo para avivar".

Blaine lo miró irse con su labio inferior entre los dientes. Un culo como ese merece ser adorado. Cuando Kurt pasó al comedor y abrió la puerta de la cocina, Blaine miró a su primo. Parecía estar bien. Estaría bien. Blaine realmente necesitaba un poco de atención por parte de Kurt por un minuto.

"Voy a ayudar a Kurt a hacernos algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mikey se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su primo grande. "Ok, Blainey."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina después de Kurt. Cuando abrió la puerta, una vez más lo vio agacharse mientras miraba a través de la nevera. Esto hizo que fueran dos días consecutivos y si esto llegaba ser algo cotidiano, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La voz apagada de Kurt dijo algo que sonó como 'sándwiches de pavo' y de Blaine hizo lentamente su camino. Su nueva cosa favorita sería Kurt en jeans ajustados, justo después de Kurt con Yoplait, y él lamió sus labios mientras se acercaba.

Kurt oscilo un poco, sacando la mantequilla cuando sintió a Blaine presionando contra él. Se sonrojó de forma automática, malditamente cerca dejando caer lo que tenía en sus manos, y luego las manos de Blaine posicionándose a cada lado de su cintura y empujando un poco hacia delante.

"Hay que dejar de hacer esto para mí" dijo Blaine con voz entrecortada, tratando de poner un poco de humor pero al ser oh tan grave.

Kurt se humedeció los labios secos de repente y se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de la nevera, y Blaine los puso juntos, besando suavemente la nuca de Kurt y rodando los ojos cuando el chico se escabulló fuera de su alcance.

"¿Cómo suena pavo asado y queso cheddar?" Kurt le preguntó con su mejor voz burlona, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en los boxers de Blaine en estos momentos. El mayor asintió con la cabeza, mirando descaradamente las caderas de su novio.

"Suena bien, bebé" él caminó hacia Kurt en la isla, dandole la vuelta hasta que su espalda estaba a ras de la encimera. Kurt le sonrió, casi riendo cuando su novio le apretó el culo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine sonrió, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba a Kurt. "¿Qué te parece?"

Antes de que realmente pudiera dar reconocimiento a la pregunta, los labios de Blaine estaban en su cuello otra vez y sus manos estaban en todas partes. Kurt se aferró a sus brazos mientras el chico le dio un beso, que cambio entre chupar suavemente y morder en broma. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras sus dedos se cerraron contra la encimera de la cocina.

"¿A qué hora vendrán t-todos?"

Blaine se echó hacia atrás sólo para pasar la lengua por la manzana de Adán de Kurt. El chico maldijo, clavando sus dedos, más fuerte. A Blaine le gustó. "Mi tía debería estar alrededor de una hora más o menos" explicó entre besos "Tío Don se encuentra en Los Ángeles, así que supongo que volverá a las 9 o 10."

Kurt asintió, finalmente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine como de costumbre. Blaine llevó sus ojos a la vez y puso sus cálidos labios sobre los de Kurt, sin perder tiempo tomando un poco más.

"¿Crees que tu primo está listo para u... oh." Kurt no estaba esperando que la mano de Blaine hiciera su camino por debajo de sus jeans y apretara su trasero a través de sus boxer, pero él no se oponía tampoco "¿Crees que quiera tomar una siesta?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, salpicando besos en los labios y la barbilla de Kurt. "Él tuvo una en casa de Nick desde que lo desperté, cuando llego de su escuela" gruñó cuando él chasqueó sus caderas hacia delante, todavía agarrando un puñado de culo de Kurt y haciendo los ojos del chico se voltearan.

"M-Maldita sea" respondió Kurt, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cada vez que el pene de Blaine se frotaba contra él, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba.

Blaine asintió, "De verdad, _de verdad_ necesitas quedarte conmigo esta noche. Tenemos que hacer esto", empujando bien y despacio, trabajando sus caderas hacia delante tan fuerte que su novio se lamentó "Proyecto de grupo juntos."

Kurt asintió con fuerza, "Lo sé."

Blaine sonrió. No podía esperar por esta noche. Kurt tomó su rostro y tiró de él por otro beso y la risa tonta de Mikey llenó la casa de nuevo. Blaine mordió el labio inferior de Kurt juguetonamente antes de retroceder, suspirando, y aunque él no quería, sacó sus manos de nuevo a sí mismo.

"Debería dejar de hacer esto antes de que terminamos siendo atrapados por mi tía. No es exactamente la forma en que queremos presentarte."

Kurt se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Tienes razón." se miró a sí mismo y fijo su ropa a la medida de sus posibilidades "Tengo que decir que estoy molesto de que hayas empezado algo como esto ¿cuantas veces hoy?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No es mi culpa. Lo has visto tú mismo. Sabes con lo que tengo que lidiar."

Kurt sonrió, dándole un empujón y yendo al lavabo para lavarse las manos. "Bueno, yo sólo voy a hacer unos sándwiches. Ve a mantener mi cutie pie company."

Blaine sonrió. "Bueno."

**-K&B-**

Tía Pam se detuvo frente a su casa. Ella sonrió cuando vio que su sobrino tenía su coche en la calzada como ella le pidió, agarró su bolso y salió del vehículo de su marido, por supuesto que le hizo una vigilancia rápida para asegurarse de que no había daños. Blaine era un salvaje. Ella lo amaba, pero el chico tenía una habilidad especial para hacer exactamente lo que ella le pide no hacer. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, todo parecía estar bien. Dejó una patineta en el asiento de atrás, pero él podría sacar eso más adelante. Probablemente pertenecía a Jeff.

A medida que la mujer subió las escaleras de su casa, ella podía escuchar el sonido del televisor en uno de esos tontos programas que a su hijo le gustaba ver. Ella navego a través de sus llaves y tomó el de la puerta de entrada, la desbloqueo y camino dentro. Lo primero que notó fue a Blaine con su brazo alrededor de alguien con un cabello perfecto, ya que se tiraron en el sofá, y ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien tenía que ser Kurt. Todo el día Pam pensó en la breve conversación que sostuvo con Blaine y se preguntó cómo sucedió. Tenía tantas preguntas, y la pequeña conversación que tuvo con su marido durante su hora de almuerzo no respondió ninguna de ellas.

_"Sí, están saliendo... no sé cómo. Pregunta a nuestro hijo."_ Era básicamente todo lo que Don tenía que contribuir a ese tema de la conversación.

Considerandolo todo, para Blaine por ser un 'caso muerto' como él tan dulcemente lo dijo antes, este chico tenía que ser algo especial.

"Mamá!"

Pam sonrió cuando la cabeza de Mikey sobresalió sobre el sofá. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y estaba agradecida de que no había más lágrimas.

Kurt y Blaine se giraron, el primero sonriendo a la hermosa mujer rubia y el segundo haciendo lo mismo después de ser distraído por Kurt.

"Hey, tía." dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"Hola" dijo Kurt, parándose de un salto. Tomó un poco de tiempo para mirarla. Ella era un poco más baja que él, a lo mejor de la altura de Don, y ella parecía tener un espíritu verdaderamente acogedor.

"Hola Kurt" dijo ella con entusiasmo. Mikey había caminado a su lado para darle un abrazo y ella pasó los dedos por el cabello de su hijo. "Soy Pamela Kinsella. Encantada de conocerte mi amor."

Kurt sonrió a su vez. Pam sólo podía pensar _demonios!_ Este chico estaba humeando, y la bondad que llevaba al infierno en los jeans. Blaine debió haber estado leyendo su mente porque él estaba sonriéndole bastante duro.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt sin aliento. Estaba claro para ver que estaba contento de que la señora era agradable. "Blaine ha dicho tantas cosas buenas."

Pam sonrió, arrastrando a su hijo más en la sala de estar. "Será mejor que lo haga, para ser honesta. Soy bastante impresionante."

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó a su novio que volviera a sentarse. Kurt le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La mujer puso el bolso sobre el reclinable de su marido.

"Voy a tomar limpio todo antes de comenzar la cena y luego estaré lista para acosarte. ¿Qué te parece?"

Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt se rió un poco. "Suena espléndido."

Pam sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Blaine se giró para asegurarse de que realmente se iba y no ser un troll antes de enfrentarse.

"Ella es mucho mejor de lo que mi papá va a ser para ti."

Blaine sonrió. "entiendo".

"Él no es malo." Mikey le dijo a su primo. Kurt sonrió.

"Gracias Mikey."

Blaine puso los ojos en ellos. "Siempre me doblas para arriba."

"Sabes una cosa" Mikey rodó sobre la alfombra y miró en torno a la pareja en el sofá. "Aprendí una canción hoy también."

Kurt sonrió. "Canta para nosotros".

Mikey negó con la cabeza con un rubor. "Cántala tú. Blaine dijo que cantas muy bien."

Kurt miró a Blaine y sonrió. "Aww. ¿Dijiste eso?"

Blaine no les hizo caso. "Yo digo muchas cosas."

Mikey se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. "Él dijo que cantas bien y que quiere estar contigo."

Blaine se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Kurt, una vez más, "¡Dios mío, no se puede robar un banco con este."

Kurt sonrió. "Eso es dulce porque siento lo mismo por él" besó la mejilla de Blaine y Mikey sonrió. "¿Cuál es la canción?"

Blaine se inclinó y besó a Kurt en la mejilla demasiado antes de enfrentar la televisión.

"Cinco pequeños monos!" el muchacho demostró con un salto y sus rizos rebotaron en la cabeza. "¿La sabes?"

Kurt se burló. "Por supuesto que la sé!"

Blaine sonrió. Ellos rebosaban ternura en estos momentos y era adorablemente repugnante.

"Blainey trae tu guitarra y puedes cantar."

"¿Qué?" Blaine se echó a reír. Kurt sonrió ante el entusiasmo del niño.

"Yo sólo canto si cantas conmigo, Mikey."

Mikey pensó en ello cuando Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedo siquiera tocar la guitarra para cinco pequeños monos?"

"¿Por favor?" su primo hizo un mohín y Kurt hizo un ruido de 'awww', volviéndose hacia su novio. Blaine rodó los ojos.

"Dejé mi guitarra en el coche. Volveré."

"Hurra!" Kurt y Mikey dijeron al unísono, palmeando sus manos cuando Blaine se puso de pie. El mayor les despidió con cansancio y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, aunque no podía negar que esto se perfilaba para ser uno de sus momentos favoritos. Dos de sus personas favoritas sonriendo y disfrutando de unos a otros... ¿cómo podría no querer eso?

Blaine sacó sus pantalones cortos más alto mientras corría por las escaleras, al pulsar el botón del control del coche para hacerlo abrir. Se trasladó allí antes en lugar de dejarlo en el asiento trasero. Blaine abrió la caja de la guitarra de cuero y la cerró de golpe, mirando por el barrio y sonriendo mientras las oscuras nubes parecían estar desapareciendo.

Cuando él volvió a entrar, Mikey estaba ahora en el sofá a la izquierda de Kurt, escuchando algo que el chico le estaba diciendo. Blaine cerró la puerta con la mano libre y se acercó, tomando su asiento anterior y abriendo la caja de la guitarra.

"¿Están listos?"

Mikey asintió y Kurt sonrió. "Sipp."

Blaine negó con la cabeza, "Five Little Monkeys" gruñó, sonriendo cuando Kurt lo empujó.

"Sólo toca."

"Está bien, está bien," Blaine negó con la cabeza otra vez y comenzó a tocar un tipo de rima, viendo a Mikey sonreír mientras bailaba por la alfombra. Kurt se rió mientras veía; sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa y con los ojos brillantes. Blaine sonrió a los dos de ellos y el adolescente más joven finalmente comenzó.

"_Cinco__ monitos saltando en la cama_

_Uno cayó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza_

_Así que mama llamo al doctor y el doctor dijo,__"_

Mikey saltó con una sonrisa, "No más monitos saltando sobre la cama!"

Blaine se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y rasgando la guitarra. Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír mientras comenzaba de nuevo, levantando 4 dedos.

_"Cuatro monitos saltando en la cama_

_Uno cayó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza_

_Así que mamá llamó al doctor y el doctor dijo,"_

En el momento justo, Mikey corrió hacia el sofá y saltó encima de él como una estrella de rock, "No más monitos saltando sobre la cama!"

"Hey" Blaine continuó tocando, pero le dio a su primo una mirada seria, "No más monitos saltando en el sofá. Nos meterás en problemas!"

Kurt le sonrió y Mikey se disculpó.

"Canta más Kurtie."

"¿Qué viene después?" se preguntó.

"Tres monos, pero quiero que cantes algo más."

Kurt levantó una ceja y Blaine aminoró el rasgueo un poco, mirando hacia abajo a la vieja guitarra acústica que tanto amaba.

"Está bien. ¿Qué debo cantar?"

"¿Sabes Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" el niño le preguntó con ojos esperanzados. Kurt asintió con orgullo.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Me gusta mucho pero prefiero tocar de todos modos" murmuró Blaine. Kurt le sonrió antes de asentir.

"Lo haré." Dijo Kurt.

Mikey sonrió y se sentó cerca de su mejor amigo, mirándole con los ojos chispeantes. Se sentía caliente cuando Kurt rozó los rizos de su frente y le pasó un brazo alrededor de él. Blaine los observaba muy de cerca; tan sorprendido de la relación que los dos tenían tan temprano en el juego. Su primo, al igual que él mismo, no se apresuró a decirle a la gente, pero aquí estaban, básicamente, rindiendo con Kurt.

El adolescente peinado comenzó a cantar en esa hermosa y alta voz, perfeccionando cada nota y cantando la melodía de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Blaine se disparan. Fue jodidamente Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, y aquí estaba tocando lentamente el instrumento en la mano y colgado a cada palabra su novio cantó.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

Mikey sonrió suavemente, pronunciando las palabras con él. Sus ojos color avellana brillaban mientras miraba a Kurt y apoyó las manos en los muslos del chico, se aferran a cada nota que Kurt cantaba igual que Blaine lo estaba.

La cosa es que él no estaba en lo más profundo de lo que Blaine estaba. Miró y tomó nota de la manera que Kurt sonrió mientras cantaba, mirando a los grandes ojos de Mikey. Tomó nota de cómo se movían los labios de su novio y de la forma en que estaba cantando una canción que la gente aprende a los dos, pero aun así, lo más hermoso de la tierra. Eso es lo que se trataba de Kurt... parecía que todo lo que hacía tenía amor detrás de él y Blaine no podía entender cómo una persona así podía estar con él.

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When there's nothing he shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

Blaine dejó de tocar y Kurt sonrió cuando él se giró hacia él, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Eso podría haber sido un error sin embargo. Todo lo que quería era darle un beso tan pronto como puso los ojos en él. Encontró a Blaine mirándolo con hermosos ojos dorados y los labios entreabiertos; la mirada fija en su rostro mientras sus ojos se encontraron. La sonrisa de Kurt cayó en una mucho más pequeño mientras miraba a su novio. Este muchacho era increíble. Fue entonces cuando Blaine casi lo dijo. Casi se le dijo...

"Tienes una muy hermosa voz." Tía Pam entró en la habitación, ahora en ropa de estar y con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos se giraron hacia ella y Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Um, gracias señora Kinsella."

"Pam" dijo con una sonrisa, moviéndose para sentarse, donde su bolso estaba antes "No seas tonto." La bella mujer se apartó el cabello de la cara mientras le sonreía a su sobrino de aspecto nervioso y el joven hermoso que era al parecer su novio. Michael, ahora bostezo, se apoyó en el brazo de Kurt y miró a su programa de televisión.

"Gracias Pam" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, mirando lejos de Mikey con su madre. "Mikey nos estaba diciendo acerca de las canciones que había estado aprendiendo en la escuela y que quería cantarla con él."

"Él no me pidió cantar" Blaine señaló, finalmente, reuniendo sus pensamientos. Él sonrió a su novio y Kurt le dio una mirada divertida. "Él quería que cantaras"

Pam se dio cuenta de lo cómodos que estaban alrededor del otro; específicamente su sobrino. "¿Puedo por favor darte canastas de regalos y las cosas buenas de la vida por conseguir que el niño fuera a la escuela? No sabes mi lucha en las mañanas de escuela" la mujer negó con la cabeza y noto a Mikey dándole mirada mordaz 'deja de decirle mi negocio'. Volvió a mirar a Kurt con una sonrisa, "Puede ser muy difícil."

"No hay problema" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Estoy contento de poder ayudar."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Blaine puso su guitarra en el estuche cerca de sus pies. "Así que. Dame la historia."

Kurt miró a Blaine quien le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creo que te puedo dar la versión corta" dijo su sobrino, "Conocí a Kurt en Odyssey, él era divertido, inteligente y testarudo, y pensé que era realmente genial."

"Y lindo."

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante su novio y Kurt y Pam rieron. "Y lindo" añadió Blaine. "Después... ¿Recuerdas que te dije me caí?" señaló la costra en su codo y su tía asintió.

"Recuerdo".

"Él me encontró allí y me recogió" dijo Blaine, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. "Tuve su nombre después de molestarlo, hablamos un poco, lo llevé a casa... fueron sólo un montón de sucesos aleatorios." Se giró hacia Kurt que sonreía y le devolvió la sonrisa, "Personalmente, me gustaría llamar a todo, destino. Parece que al menos para mí, todo esto fue destinado a ser."

Kurt asintió a su lado. "Yo también." Mikey apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Kurt y el adolescente sonrió, acariciando a través de sus rizos. Se dio cuenta de que iba a quedarse dormido.

Pamela estaba todavía en el temor de lo bueno que Kurt era con Mikey, sin embargo esta adorabilidad de él, estaba con su sobrino. Compartieron pequeñas sonrisas y los ojos de Kurt se iluminaban cada vez que Blaine miraba en su dirección. Blaine parecía estar diciendo la verdad con su discurso 'yo era un caso perdido' de antes. No podía dejar de sonreír si lo intentaba ahora mismo.

"Sé que hay más a esto."

Kurt asintió, exhalando rápidamente. "Hay mucho más." Él le dijo, "Blaine se ofreció a ser mi amigo desde que era básicamente un pez fuera del agua. Mi papá y yo estamos empezando bien. Si Don no estuviera aquí, no nos gustaría saber de nadie."

Blaine tenía los hombros caídos en el sofá y miró a su izquierda. "Él te cuidaba, eso oí."

Kurt asintió. "Sólo un par de veces para mi mamá y mi papá. Creo que se mudó aquí un poco antes de que mi madre muriera." Blaine escuchó y Pam lo hizo bien. Ella no sabía que eran sólo Kurt y su padre los que llegaron. "Así que no conocía a nadie, yo estaba muy agradecido con Blaine. Nunca lo olvidaré... la transición ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que podría haber sido si no fuera por él y los chicos." él atrapo los ojos marrones de la mujer y sonrió mientras recordaba los acontecimientos. "Nosotros estuvimos aquí por un tiempo, y yo no lo sé, todo era tan simple. Puedo hablar con Blaine igual que como hablo con la gente que he conocido por años y es tan malo cuando yo quería no hacer lo que estamos haciendo en este momento" sonrió a Blaine y el chico sonrió, moviendo sus cejas y dando lo máximo que no puedes resistirte a mira, "No podía negar lo que sentía por él."

Pam asintió, tratando de permanecer neutral y contener su sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes por él?"

Blaine veía de ella a su novio. Kurt sonrió hacia él mientras hablaba.

"En pocas palabras, todo me da miedo, tu sobrino es más o menos todo lo que nunca supe que necesitaba." Kurt sonrió suavemente a Blaine mientras lo decía. Su novio le miraba fijamente a los ojos, probablemente en busca de señales de que estuviera bromeando, pero Kurt sólo continuó. "Después de hablar con él y simplemente estar con él en general", se giró hacia ella y se aseguró de no flaquear su contacto de ojos "Me di cuenta, no importa lo que él dijo o hizo, y no importa que tan enojado me hizo, o lo mucho que me hizo sonreír... Blaine era casi todo lo que me imaginaba a mí mismo para enamorarme. Él es atrevido y es un reto, es divertido, puede trabajar su camino en mis pensamientos, no importa cuánto lo intente por luchar contra él, es reflexivo, se preocupa por mí, y aunque a veces puede conseguir volverme loco" Blaine sonrió "él sabe exactamente qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor. Siempre he sido grande en el romance y voy a admitir que me sorprendió cuando él demostró que él podía hacer eso" Blaine se rió ahora "Pero me encanta que él siempre está en su propia locura. No sé, todo se siente perfecto y no puedo imaginar tener que encontrar a alguien más para hacerme sentir de la manera que él hace."

Pam fue sorprendida por esa respuesta. La mayoría de las respuestas de un chico de su edad eran 'Él es divertido y tiene los ojos bonitos', porque sinceramente la mayoría de los chicos no siempre buscaban algo más durante sus años de adolescencia. Pero esto... ella sólo pudo asentir y sonreír, completamente estupefacta por la respuesta. Mientras miraba a Mikey durmiendo en el regazo de la adolescente, ella entendía exactamente por qué él estaba loco por Kurt. No era difícil quedar atado a alguien con tanta pasión y amor. Si esto no era amor... ella no sabía lo que era.

"Wow, Kurt." Pam rió un poco y Blaine se sonrojó, pasando un brazo alrededor de él. Kurt sonrió cada vez más amplio cuando se le acercó más. "Acabas de decir más de lo que esperaba oír. Ahora es tu turno Blaine."

Blaine se rió en voz baja, rascándose la frente. "Oh, chico. Yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a su novio. Kurt le dio esa sonrisa adorable que envió a su corazón en otro lugar... un lugar donde todo era perfecto. "Kurt significa el mundo para mí. Y tía" él la miró y vio a la mujer con los ojos húmedos, "Sé que vas a pensar que somos unos niños que no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos hablando" giró a mirar a Kurt " pero de entre todas las personas que conozco y toda la gente que considero cercana, no conozco a nadie que pudiera hacer todo mi día mejor sólo con una sonrisa hacia mí en general. Kurt hace eso y mucho más para mí..." se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a los labios y haciendo que el adolescente más joven ruede sus ojos, aunque su rubor era fuerte. Blaine sonrió y continuó: "Él me calma cuando me dan ganas de llorar en serio" Pam lo miró, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho "y él me da una razón para preocuparse si me despierto en la mañana" Kurt sólo lo mira y Blaine dio él una pequeña sonrisa "tengo a alguien con quien estar loco, y para besar y que quiera que lo bese, y alguien que quiere compartir sus sueños conmigo, y quiere aprender quien es Blaine Anderson... y el hecho de que una persona se preocupe por mí, no porque soy 'Mr . BMX', sino porque en realidad quiere conocerme... todo parece como si fuera a despertar de culo como hace una semana con nadie."

"Será mejor que no estés soñando" Kurt le dijo con una risa. Mikey se acurrucó en su muslo ya que el joven continuó "Si estás soñando, estoy soñando, y yo no quiero que esto sea un sueño."

Blaine sonrió, tratando de contener sus emociones lo mejor que pudo. "Debido a que te despiertes con Chapstick."

"Chandler".

"Creo que he oído y visto lo suficiente. " Pam dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su sobrino. "Eres obviamente la cabeza sobre los talones, y tú" miró a Kurt, "mi hijo te adora lo suficiente para hacerte su almohada y escuchar a tus ordenes sobre las mías." Él se rió suavemente y Blaine sonrió a su primo ", y Blaine aquí suena como si estuviera listo para caminar por el pasillo. Vas a estar por mucho tiempo y me alegro de ese el pensamiento."

Kurt sonrió con orgullo y Blaine intentó no ruborizarse. Fracasó. "Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos."

"¿Lo suficientemente feliz para que me mude a la habitación de invitados?"

Kurt dejó caer la cabeza y la mujer lo miró con confusión. "¿Por qué mudarte a la habitación de invitados?"

Blaine tomó su brazo alrededor de su novio y negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de ello, pero sabía que lo necesitaba. Mirando hacia arriba a su tía, comenzó. "Kurt y yo estábamos en la parte frontal de la casa de playa anoche, y mamá y Vic nos vieron besándonos."

La rubia y su sobrino intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Kurt miró a Mikey, cepillando los rizos con los dedos suavemente. Honestamente no se preocupaba por Vic, aunque probablemente debería, si la madre de Blaine iba a casarse con él. Pero en este momento, cualquier persona ignorante que lo juzgara sólo porque era diferente, no valía la pena.

"Se acercó y empezó a decir cosas realmente asquerosas sobre Kurt" Blaine respiró hondo y Kurt se giró hacia él.

"Está bien, cariño."

"Realmente no lo está" Blaine le dijo. Kurt lo miró y el mayor continuó: "Él dijo estas cosas y me puso muy molesto, entonces él le grito a mamá que no quería a su hijo alrededor de tal abominación."

Pam levantó una ceja. Odiaba a Vic y realmente no necesita más munición para hacerlo, pero esto sin duda ayudaba a alimentar el fuego. "¿Desde cuándo se refieren a ti como su hijo?"

"Esa es la cosa" Blaine sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y Kurt frunció el ceño "No lo hace. Mi mamá está embarazada de su hijo, y ella va a casarse con un hombre al que no le tengo absolutamente ningún respeto. No puedo vivir allí, tía Pam. No puedo vivir allí, y no puedo tener a mi novio cerca de ese entorno."

Pam asintió con la cabeza. "Yo... yo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, pero por todos los medios Blaine, quédate todo el tiempo que necesite. Hablaré con Clarissa... ella no nos ha dicho nada de esto."

Blaine sonrió su agradecimiento, asintiendo con gratitud "Esto significa mucho." Kurt sonrió también. Podía sentir la tensión dejando los hombros de Blaine.

"¿Dónde están tus cosas?"

"Donde Kurt" Blaine le dijo. "Las traigo pronto."

La mujer se puso de pie. "Déjame empezar a trabajar en la cena." Ella sonrió a Kurt de nuevo, "Tú eres uno de los nuestros. Eres de la familia. Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento, mi amor."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Te lo agradezco, Pam."

La mujer miró a su hijo y salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la cocina.

"Sabes lo que eso significa" Blaine sonrió y lo besó con fuerza en la mejilla. "Esto significa que puedes pasar la noche conmigo."

Kurt sonrió. "Supongo que quiere decir eso, ¿eh?"

Blaine sonrió. "Voy a llevar la cabeza soñolienta a su habitación y luego podemos ir a buscar mis cosas. ¿Genial?"

Kurt asintió. "Por supuesto."

**-K&B-**

Blaine estaba moviendo todo en la habitación de invitados ocupado guardando su ropa y otras necesidades. Estaba aburrido y solitario. Mikey estaba dormido, Nick y Jeff estaban con sus novias, Justin estaba haciendo lo que mejor que sabía hacer -dormir, y David estaba haciendo el Señor sabe dónde. Blaine miró hacia atrás para ver si recibía un mensaje de Kurt, caminando hacia su iPhone en el cargador y viendo su teléfono blanco. Esto apestaba.

Cuando empezó a organizar sus videojuegos, un suave pitido sonó. Rápidamente se acercó a la cama, saltando sobre ella y desbloqueando el teléfono.

_**¿Quieres venir a saludarlo? –Kurt**_

"No." Blaine dijo, mirando a la pantalla. En su lugar, tecleó algo un poco diferente.

_**¿Está preguntando por mí o algo así? –B**_

_**No. Yo solo te preferiría aquí cuando le pregunte... él va a decir que no si evitas una reunión formal y saludas. –Kurt**_

Blaine suspiró mientras releía el mensaje. No creía que estaba preparado para hacerle frente a Burt esta noche. El hombre sin duda le permitiría tenerlo.

_**Saldré pronto bebe. Déjame ponerme una camisa. –B **_

Se levantó y miró alrededor buscando algo para ponerse muy rápidamente. Otro mensaje entró.

_**Eso estaría bien. Y por favor, no cedas. –Kurt **_

Blaine sonrió, rodando los ojos y buscando un cinturón. Este hombre le pidió requerirlo mucho. Valía la pena por Kurt sin embargo.

**-K&B-**

"Sé que quieres algo Kurt."

Kurt sonrió, mirando la televisión mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre.

_**Te veo en un momento bebé. Si él termina matándome, se acabó. –B **_

Kurt rodo los ojos en el mensaje y se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no puedo simplemente estar pasando el rato con mi hombre favorito?"

"Tiene algo que ver con este Blaine, ¿no es así?"

Kurt sonrió. "No es _este_ Blaine, es Blaine, papa. "

"Tiene algo que ver con él."

Kurt asintió, mirando a su padre. "Sí. Lo es."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Kurt se rió y su padre lo miró con seriedad. "El viene en un momento para pasar el rato. Creo que deberías tratar de que te guste por mí porque realmente me gusta."

Burt no respondió. Era obvio que Kurt estaba feliz. Parecía estar más feliz de lo que estaba en Ohio, que era confuso, considerando las circunstancias, pero él todavía no sabía si debía confiar en el chico o no. "Vamos a ver, Kurt."

El timbre sonó y Kurt respiró, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia atrás a su padre.

"¿Tratar de ser amable? Acabo de conocer a su tía y ella era un amor total. Yo quiero que tenga la misma experiencia."

Burt bajó el volumen y rodo los ojos. "Por supuesto."

Kurt no le hizo caso cuando se dirigió a la puerta. Blaine se quedó en una camiseta de color púrpura clara y cargo oscuros de forma apropiada en la cintura, y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Entró en la casa y le dio un beso en los labios de su novio, y Burt miró fijamente mientras Kurt se alejó.

"Ven adentro" el adolescente más alto, dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine miró a Burt que lo estaba mirando y asintió.

"Okay". Dio unos pasos y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Dios este hombre daba miedo. "Hola Sr. Hummel."

Burt asintió. "Blaine".

Kurt cerró la puerta y sonrió mientras se acercaba. "¿Quieres tomar asiento, cariño?"

Blaine le dio una mirada 'mierda no', pero se dejó arrastrar a las dos plazas. Suspirando, se sentó en el sofá un poco encorvado, mirando por encima a la televisión en lugar del padre de su novio. Burt aprovechó el momento para estudiarlo sin embargo. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de este chico. ¿Él era gay, de repente? ¿Cómo explica esto a Kurt?

Kurt sonrió a su padre, dándole una mirada de suplicaba para ser cortés. Él también dio un codazo a Blaine en la pierna con la rodilla un par de veces.

"Así que, yo sé que ustedes dos están familiarizados el uno con el otro" Blaine se sentó ahora y puso un brazo a lo largo de la parte superior de la silla. Burt lo miró fijamente "pero no se conocer muy bien el uno al otro. Ambos significan mucho para mí, así que me gustaría que estuviera bien tal vez hablar." Él sonrió a su padre y luego se volvió hacia Blaine que sólo se quedó mirando la mesa de café. "Cuando estés listo." reanudó.

Ambos hombres estaban a la vez tranquilos. Kurt miró a su padre y se dio cuenta que el hombre miraba cualquier juego de béisbol y luego miró a Blaine que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia el lado de su novio.

"¿De verdad vas a ser difícil?"

Blaine se giró hacia él y trató de no sonreír de la cara de perra que Kurt llevaba. Él era tan jodidamente sexy cuando estaba enojado. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"No estás ayudando a el caso" hizo un gesto evidente y Blaine recordó que se suponía que estaba besándole el culo. No habría ninguna manera que Kurt fuera capaz de quedarse fuera si no lo hacía.

Suspiró y miró a Burt. El hombre ni siquiera fingía estar interesado en él. Blaine se humedeció los labios y se enfrentó a la televisión también. Los Dodgers se preparaban para abrir la octava.

"¿Qué se supone que debo decir?"

Kurt lo miró y sonrió suavemente. "No quiere estar aquí ¿verdad?"

"Quiero estar contigo. Solo."

Burt sonrió mientras escuchaba a escondidas, sacudiendo la cabeza en el golpe que acaba de ocurrir.

Kurt suspiró y se levantó. "Voy a tomar algo de beber. ¿Alguien quiere algo?"

Burt miró a su hijo. "Tráeme una cerveza, chico."

Blaine asintió. "Yo también."

Burt miró durante lo que Blaine pensaba que era la primera vez y él sonrió, ignorando el deslumbramiento climatizado de su novio "Voy a tomar agua."

"Está bien" dijo Kurt, dándole a Blaine otra mirada mordaz antes de dirigirse a la cocina. La incomodidad se levantó en la sala y Blaine se incorporó un poco en el asiento, mirando la televisión.

Burt subió el volumen del televisor un poco y giró a mirar a Blaine, sentado hacia delante y mirando al joven. Él sabía que el chico sabía que lo estaba mirando y sonrió, porque se estaba comportando con indiferencia.

"¿Fanático de los Dodgers?"

Blaine miró hacia él y negó con la cabeza. "No soy grande en el béisbol. Fútbol y soccer el tipo de persona."

Burt asintió, y Blaine se encontró temiendo por su vida cuando el hombre lo miró como si supiera todo lo que él pensaba. Sobre todo las cosas hacia su hijo. No era bueno.

"Veo."

Kurt regresó con la cerveza de su padre y un vaso de agua para su novio. Lo colocó en la mano de Blaine y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"Gracias bebé." Blaine se sentó y tomó un sorbo, y Kurt le sonrió suavemente.

"No hay de qué. ¿Mikey aún está despierto?"

Blaine terminó de beber toda la copa y Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él, viendo como su novio la sostuvo torpemente en su regazo. "Él se volvió a dormir después de colorear la imagen que le diste. Está en la puerta de su dormitorio."

Kurt sonrió. "Aww".

Burt miró a ellos después de tirar la botella a sus labios.

"Me dijo que quiere ir a la escuela mañana. El martes no es ni siquiera un día de escuela para él. Mi tía quiere clonarte." Blaine sonrió ante la risa de Kurt como de costumbre, y él miró la taza vacía en sus manos. "Creo que ella va a tratar de robarte de mí y me niego a compartirte en el futuro."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "No puedo evitarlo, soy increíble, Blaine. Pero al final del día, soy tuyo."

Blaine le sonrió. "Lo sé. Sólo espero que ella lo sepa."

Burt pasó los siguientes minutos estudiándolos. De vez en cuando, Kurt le daba una mirada 'ser amable con mi novio' Blaine lo miraba y rápidamente desviaba la mirada. Hablaban en voz baja y sonreían, Blaine envolvió su brazo alrededor de Kurt y a veces olvidaba que estaban allí, riendo y mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. Kurt parecía eufórico, y la última vez que vio a su hijo Burt eufórico fue cuando su difunta esposa cantaba con él. Eso era mucho decir.

"No vas a dar a tu hombre viejo la historia de cómo conociste a Blaine, ¿chico?"

Kurt apartó la mirada de Blaine a su padre, sorprendido por la voz del hombre. No esperaba que él hablara en absoluto.

"Oh" Kurt sonrió felizmente a su padre y Burt sonrió ante la actitud emocionada, "Yo-"

"¿Puedo?" Blaine interrumpió. Burt miró cuando Kurt giró a la derecha, sonriendo suavemente.

"Por supuesto."

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y habló primero. Esto sería una larga noche. "Sólo me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras antes de comenzar" levantando los ojos al Burt e hizo todo lo posible por no dejarse intimidar. "En primer lugar, sé que usted va a preguntar así que voy a dejarlo y decir que, sí, yo he estado con chicas antes de Kurt. Segundo, no, nunca he estado con otro hombre. Tercero, sé que probablemente no soy lo que usted quiere para su hijo, pero realmente, realmente le gusto, y me gusta también."

"¿Trabajas?"

Blaine encontró la pregunta extraña, pero se incorporó un poco y respondió. Kurt miró a su padre en busca de pistas en cuanto a donde el hombre lo estaba tomando mientras escuchaba "Soy en realidad un ciclista profesional de BMX. Compito en campeonatos por todo el país durante todo el año. Este verano las competencias están en California."

Burt parecía que no esperaba escuchar eso, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Si usted nunca ha estado con chicos, ¿por qué Kurt y por qué ahora?"

Blaine sabía que eso iba a venir. Se humedeció los labios y suspiró. "El Sr. Hummel... el género es la última de mis preocupaciones en este momento. No creo que me atrajera su hijo porque fuera un chico, sino porque es una persona hermosa. Y puede parecer como que estoy husmeando marrón pero lo a..." se contuvo a punto de derramar la palabra A y reagrupo. Burt se dio cuenta, pero Kurt sólo con dulzura le puso una mano en su muslo, esperando que no estuviera molesto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Blaine comenzó de nuevo. "Kurt significa mucho para mí, señor. Él representa el bien que me queda, y todo el tiempo que me quiera, voy a asegurarme de que sea feliz conmigo."

Burt miró a Kurt y vio a su hijo sonriendo suavemente, mirando a nada en particular en la habitación. Blaine se humedeció los labios y suspiró. "Probablemente voy a molestarlo al infierno, pero me veo alrededor durante mucho tiempo."

"Él no va a ninguna parte" Kurt reiteró. Su padre miró la televisión por un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo a su hijo. "Sé que esto es confuso y sólo puedo imaginar lo que está pasando a través de tu cabeza, papa, pero en pocos días han pasado por muchas cosas. Nada ha sido tan sencillo y complicado al mismo tiempo, pero esto es lo que es, y estamos contentos."

"Voy a responder a cualquier otra pregunta que tenga."

Burt se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta. Esto fue un poco para tomar. Blaine todavía parecía un poco odioso con él, pero de una manera extraña, parecía sincero también. "Cuándo fue esto" hizo un gesto a los dos con su cerveza -Blaine con su brazo alrededor de su hijo, y su hijo casualmente relajado en él como si hubieran estado haciendo esto desde que nació "¿Cuando sucedió esto? ¿Fue cuando ustedes dos se abrazaron?"

Blaine sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. "Creo que eso fue cuando yo estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que sentía algo, pero no fue exactamente el punto de inflexión." Kurt sonrió y añadió al pensamiento "No nos decidimos realmente en ser una pareja hasta ayer, pero llegó después de una gran cantidad de pensamientos. No somos sólo promiscuos, papa." Blaine asintió con él y Burt rodó los ojos.

"Siento como si te dejara pasar la noche con este chico y luego de repente están juntos. No sé si me gusta la idea de eso."

Bueno, _ahí va toda la estancia sobre la situación_. Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt sonrió a su padre.

"No pasó nada, papá. Sabes cuándo estoy mintiendo y yo te estoy diciendo que nada ha pasado."

Burt lo miró fijamente. Él estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Sé que esto es probablemente estúpido de preguntar" empezó Blaine "pero yo quiero que se quede afuera conmigo otra vez."

Burt se rió ahora y el rostro de Blaine cayó. Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Papá."

"Estás fuera de tu mente."

"¿Por favor?" Kurt declaró "Él vive con Don justo al lado. Sus tíos están allí y él tiene un pequeño primo que siempre está a su alrededor."

Blaine asintió.

Burt sonrió, volviendo de nuevo a la televisión. "Han estado el uno con el otro casi sin parar. Creo que no tienen que dormir el uno con el otro también."

"No le dijiste nada de Nueva York, ¿no?"

Kurt se estremeció al oír las palabras de Blaine.

"¿Nueva York?" Le pregunto su padre.

"Vamos este fin de semana." Dijo Blaine.

"¿Quién lo dice?" Burt cuestionó con incredulidad. Kurt le dio su novio una mirada antes de girarse hacia su padre. Con un suspiro, comenzó.

"Blaine me está llevando para ver a New Directions presentarse en los nacionales. Sólo por el viernes y el sábado. Estaremos en casa la tarde del domingo."

Burt se echó a reír de nuevo y Blaine se encontró sonriendo. Este tipo sería difícil.

"Papá..."

"¿Así que quieres que te deje pasar la noche con tu novio y volar a través del país por el fines de semana? ¿Sin supervisión?" se rió de nuevo, rascándose la cabeza por debajo de su gorra.

"¿Por qué es tan malo que se quede de nuevo?" Blaine le preguntó.

Burt suspiró. "Ustedes dos se conocieron y comenzó a salir. Reduzcan la velocidad un poco. No hay necesidad de ir a vivir con el otro."

"Vamos a una velocidad cómoda para nosotros, señor."

"Bueno, yo estoy incómodo."

"¿Supongo que es un fan de su ex-novio Charm Bracelet?"

"Chandler y mi padre en realidad no se conocen."

Blaine miro a Kurt como si estuviera loco. "¿Y me está haciendo conocerlo el segundo día que estamos juntos? ¿Cómo es eso justo?"

Kurt sonrió. "Bebe, nuestra relación es un poco diferente a la de Chandler y la mía. ¿Has presentado a tus ex a tu tía?"

Blaine se sentía tonto cuando él negó con la cabeza. "No lo hice."

"Exactamente".

Burt les observó con atención mientras Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no es justo. Mi tía era un juego de cabellota completamente diferente a esto." Alzó la vista para Burt "Él hombre me ve mucho más diferente a lo que mi tía y mi tío te ven."

"No sabes cómo te veo, Blaine."

"No confía en mí."

Kurt suspiró. "Confío en ti y me gustaría pensar que mi padre confía en mí."

Burt rodó los ojos.

"¿Por favor?" Blaine comenzó haciendo pucheros y Kurt rodó los ojos. Burt sonrió.

"¿Es un chico serio?"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer Sr. Hummel? Dígame."

Burt miró a su hijo con aspecto derrotado y sonrió. "¿Quién está supervisando este viaje a Nueva York?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Vamos con nuestro amigo y su novia. Ningún adulto estará allí."

Burt colocó su cerveza en el suelo y se estrechó las manos juntas.

"Te voy a dar un minuto para convencerme de por qué debería confiar en ti con el corazón de mi hijo, Blaine. Dame tu argumento de venta." Burt levantó la vista y los ojos bloqueado con los ojos avellanas del adolescente. Blaine escuchó sus palabras con cuidado y Kurt se sentía nervioso por ellos. Conociendo a Blaine, diría algo así como 'yumthefucko' y haría la vida mucho más difícil para los dos. "Necesito saber por qué, sobre todo, voy a confiar en ti."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Yo no soy un vendedor, señor, no tengo nivel. Y no necesito un minuto" Kurt miró a Blaine, pero se centró en el padre de su novio, "Si fuera a estropear lo que tengo con su hijo, Estaría arruinando todo mi futuro. Puedo no ser el chico más inteligente, señor y mi pasado puede ser cuestionable, pero no hay forma de que este poniendo en peligro el futuro. Kurt es mi mañana."

Los ojos de Burt se ampliaron. "¿Y ese no es un argumento de venta?"

"Es la pura verdad." Blaine le dijo. "Sin faltarle el respeto, pero su hijo lo sabe. Ya tenemos un par de escépticos y no nos importa. Mi única preocupación es asegurarme de que Kurt nunca olvide lo que significa para mí. Si me tomo tiempo libre tratando de convencer a los demás, podría perder de vista eso y no puedo hacer que eso suceda."

Burt bajó la cabeza y sonrió. "¿Dónde encontraste a este chico?"

Kurt había estado sonriendo para sí mismo todo el tiempo, pero sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta. "Me encontró en realidad, y es tu culpa, así que gracias."

Blaine sonrió cuando Burt miró hacia arriba. "Gracias."

El hombre sonrió hacia él y negó con la cabeza. "¡Fuera de aquí. Los dos."

Los chicos se congelaron por un segundo, mirándose el uno al otro y luego de vuelta a Burt.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó a su hijo.

"Vallasen antes de que cambie de idea, chico."

Blaine se levantó rápidamente con una confusa aunque feliz sonrisa y cogió su novio sorprendido fuera del asiento. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró hacia el hombre.

"Gracias."

"Sí." Burt le despidió con la mano. Kurt sonrió y se acercó a besar al anciano en la frente. Su padre sonrió. Por alguna razón, él sabía que Blaine no iba a ninguna parte y no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo" dijo Burt, "No puedo ver el juego."

Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y le indicó que salía cuando Kurt finalmente se alejó de la sala de estar. Él articuló vamos pero Kurt hizo un gesto de arriba.

"Necesito una pijama" dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine rodó los ojos y lo agarró por los brazos, conduciéndolo fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Bebe" Kurt se rió "vamos"

"Tengo ropa." Blaine lo arrastró fuera del patio. "El hombre sólo nos dio permiso de dormir en la misma cama dos veces en nuestras vidas. No le voy a dar la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que esto es la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya hecho."

Kurt se rió mientras era conducido al lado y Blaine rápidamente abrió la puerta. "Eres ridículo."

"Creo que mi tía está dormida así que tenemos que estar en silencio." Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta, tío Don estaba dormido en el sofá y la TV prendida y descuidada. Blaine sonrió, dando paso a su novio en silencio y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Subió en puntillas por las escaleras detrás de Kurt y sonrió cuando se detuvieron delante de la habitación de Mikey para mirar a su color.

"Es tan adorable" susurró Kurt.

Blaine asintió. "¿Podemos ir a la cama? Creo que hicimos planes antes."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo subir el calor de su piel. "Bueno."

Blaine asintió y abrió la marcha, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y haciendo clic en la luz. Se dio cuenta de que nunca organizó los videojuegos y toma nota de terminarlo más tarde, tirando de su camiseta sobre su cabeza.

Kurt entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Sus ojos se centraron en los brazos de Blaine mientras el chico tiró la camisa a un lado; el muchacho luego movió las manos para deshacer de su cinturón.

Blaine se fijó que él lo estaba viendo y se lamió los labios. "Bloquear la puerta, bebé."

Kurt salió de su trance cuando levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta. Se giró hacia la puerta y suspiró, girando la cerradura y estando frente a frente una vez más, después de oí hacer el clic.

En este punto, Blaine bajó los pantalones cortos al suelo y salió de ellos, arrojándolos a la cesta y caminando hacia su cómoda. Se quedó allí en sólo un par de boxers Polo y el medallón alrededor del cuello, erizando el cabello rizado. "¿Quieres una sudadera?"

Kurt tragó saliva y asintió. "Okay".

Blaine sonrió. "Okay". Sacó unos pantalones de chándal azul del cajón y se giró hacia él. "Relájate."

Kurt sonrió suavemente, caminando más en la habitación. Se desabrochó los jeans, colocando su teléfono sobre la cama de Blaine antes de desabrochar la cremallera. Blaine se lamió los labios mientras miraba, arrojando la sudadera en la cama y tirando un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto por sí mismo.

Cuando Kurt oscilo de ellos, se sintió ridículamente cohibido. Nunca se había desnudado delante de una persona así, y ahora estaba meneándose fuera de sus pantalones delante de su novio. Blaine miró de cerca sus movimientos. Contuvo el aliento cuando la piel cremosa de sus piernas fue revelada; suave con ligera capa de pelo, pidiendo a gritos ser tocada. Kurt salió de ellos y se puso en pie torpemente. Blaine miró descaradamente cuando él se humedeció los labios. Los boxer de Kurt estaban apretados, abrazando sus caderas y mostrando una protuberancia que puso a Blaine nervioso. Nunca había visto el pene de alguien más antes. Había sentido a Kurt contra el suyo y mierda... era la maldita cosa más caliente que nunca... pero esto era un poco diferente. Ahora estaba a punto de verlo.

Kurt torpemente se inclinó para recoger los jeans y Blaine sonrió cuando lo vio con nerviosismo que los doblaba a la perfección.

"Estoy un poco nervioso también" dijo Blaine en voz alta. Kurt lo miró y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esto es extraño cuando estábamos prácticamente uno encima del otro antes." Puso los pantalones encima de la mesa donde estaba el portátil de su novio y se encogió un poco. Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres acostarte?"

Kurt sonrió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza, a punto de tomar la sudadera, pero Blaine le dijo que no. Él hizo una mueca. "No es justo. Tienes pantalones cortos."

Blaine sonrió y se los quitó. Estaba en calzoncillos, una vez más y arrojó los pantalones cortos a donde la sudadera estaba. "Ahora estamos iguales... excepto por esa camisa."

Kurt se mordió el labio y miró su camisa cuello V. Él no quería quitársela. Él no era nada parecido a Blaine -moreno, musculoso, nada de eso. Era pálido, blanco y delgado, y en su mente no había mucho de una comparación.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" Blaine encendió el televisor en caso de que alguien caminaba por ahí. Ellos podrían necesitarlo para ahogar el ruido que harían en unos pocos minutos. "Eres hermoso y eres mío, y yo quiero ver ese hermoso cuerpo acostado en la cama."

Kurt se sonrojó, rodando los ojos lejos. Respiró hondo y fue a sentarse en la cama, de espaldas a Blaine tirando de la camisa hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza. Blaine sonrió a su timidez cuando un canal de películas sonó en la televisión.

Se acercó a la cama y se acostó en la parte superior de las cubiertas. Kurt giró sólo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda. Blaine se estableció con un brazo doblado debajo de su cabeza y el otro descansando sobre su pecho. Kurt se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la tienda de campaña en los boxer de su novio, y luego echó una rápida mirada sobre las piernas musculosas que sólo podía venir del deporte que Blaine practicaba.

Los ojos del mayor estaban pegados a la espalda y brazos de Kurt, muriendo para llegar a tocarlo. Quería saborearlo y oírlo, y beber en todo sentido del momento. Estar con alguien nunca fue así para él.

Kurt tragó saliva y sonrió muy poco, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo en absoluto. En lugar de tener miedo sin embargo, él se deslizó en la cama y se tendió en la parte superior de las cubiertas, al lado de Blaine, mirando la televisión de la parte delantera de la habitación.

Blaine tomó la longitud del cuerpo de Kurt. Se sentía crecer cada vez más en sus boxers a simple vista; El cuerpo de Kurt era increíble. Hombros anchos, cintura delgada, caderas sexys, piernas largas, labios sensuales... todo. Blaine se humedeció los labios y se deslizó un poco más cerca, inclinándose delante de su novio hasta que tuvo contacto con sus ojos.

"Te ves tan hermoso."

Kurt se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies. "Yo - Tú también."

Blaine le sonrió, mirando sus ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Puedo darte un beso?"

Kurt asintió.

Blaine se inclinó lentamente para darle un beso; suave y dulce, antes de alejarse con una sonrisa fácil. "¿Tomaste yogur sin mí?"

Kurt se mordió el labio antes de reírse un poco. Él quería un bocadillo. "Supongo que el gato está fuera de la bolsa."

Blaine miró los labios de color rosa de su novio. "Todavía puedo saborearlo en ti. Lástima que no te gusto."

Kurt se rió un poco, ahora mucho más relajado. Se mordió el labio cuando sus pechos se tocaban, enviando una sacudida de calor a través de todo su cuerpo. "Me gustas".

Blaine tomó aliento. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. "¿Lo haces?"

"Bésame". Kurt dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Blaine salieron de sus labios y encontraron los ojos de Kurt e hizo precisamente eso.

Ellos prácticamente se derretían en él. Kurt suspiró; relajando su cuerpo por completo en la cama, y Blaine controlado el beso, succionando suavemente sobre la lengua de Kurt y saboreando la dulzura de las fresas y los bananos. Se tumbó encima de él, exhalando por la nariz, ni con el deseo de llegar a respirar un poco.

Un minuto más tarde, Kurt movió sus manos desde donde descansaban en la almohada al lado de él y se aferró a los hombros de Blaine. El mayor jugo con la lengua de Kurt y la suya dentro de la boca del chico cuando él se movió lentamente sobre él, apenas moviéndose más de un centímetro. Kurt suavemente dejo pequeños gemidos a cabo de la ligera fricción que recibió, tratando de no empujar hacia arriba.

Blaine se retiró por un momento con los ojos oscuros y pantalones cortos, mirando al chico debajo de él. Sus ojos se centraron en los besados labios hinchados de Kurt mientras hablaba. "¿Está bien?"

Kurt se humedeció los labios, no confiar en su voz, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. En respuesta, Blaine dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. Kurt cerró los ojos y acarició los hombros de Blaine, lamiéndose los labios cuando sintió que él bajaba por su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Kurt estaban en el cabello de Blaine en el momento en que comenzó a besar todo sobre su pecho. El ciclista se había extendido a sus piernas y se instaló entre ellas, su lengua aplanada corriendo de un pezón a otro. Los dedos de los pies de Kurt se arrugaron en las sábanas. Nunca en la vida había hecho algo así y la vista solo amenazaba con hacerlo venir duro en su ropa interior, no importa cuán alucinante e _increíble_ se sentía.

"¿Listo para el proyecto de grupo?" Blaine susurró contra su cuello, trabajando sus labios a lo largo de línea de la mandíbula de Kurt.

Kurt asintió con fuerza mientras trataba de enfocar sus ojos en Blaine. No podía dejar que se cerraran cada vez que su novio hacia algo por el estilo -chupar duro en un lugar de placer que le haría retorcerse entre Blaine y la cama. No sabía que era posible sentirse tan bien.

Y ni siquiera era la mejor parte, sin embargo. Blaine se alejó después de un minuto y aunque Kurt lo odiaba, amo lo que vino después. El mayor sonrió, mirando hacia abajo en el cuello de Kurt con una expresión que parecía orgullo, y luego su cuerpo. Estaba de rodillas entre las piernas entreabiertas de Kurt y las extendió aún más amplio mientras miraba el bulto debajo del boxer negro que Kurt llevaba puesto.

"Quiero tocarte mientras tú me tocas" Blaine miró a Kurt y se lamió los labios, cuestionando si eso estaba bien. Kurt tenía el labio atrapado entre sus dientes y su novio se puso aún más duro, si era posible.

"Está bien" dijo Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos del otro por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Blaine se acercara y le agarrara la mano. Con los ojos todavía atrapados, poco a poco se movió entre sus propias piernas, cerrando los ojos cuando Kurt lo estaba tocando a través de sus boxers. Kurt se mordió el labio un poco más duro mientras observaba la reacción de Blaine.

"¿Puedo-puedo quitarlo?" La voz de Kurt se rompió, y Blaine abrió los ojos y sonrió. Él asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo la mano de su novio de vuelta y rodando de entre sus piernas.

Kurt miró a Blaine deslizando sus pulgares debajo de sus calzoncillos y tirando lentamente hacia abajo, por encima de su culo sobre goteante pene, y todo el camino de sus piernas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego se quedó mirando. Blaine tenía un pene muy grueso que era de color rosa alrededor de la cabeza, y era largo y duro. No tan largo como Kurt lo era, pero grande, no obstante. Su boca se le hacía agua a la vez que miraba a sus bolas. Estaban cubiertas por una mancha oscura de pelo, pero antes de que pudiera examinar más lejos, Blaine se tocaba a sí mismo y hablando de nuevo.

"Creo que es tu turno, bebé."

Kurt se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sí mismo. Había una pequeña mancha de humedad en sus calzoncillos oscuros del líquido preseminal, y su pene estaba prácticamente rogando ser liberado.

Blaine siguió el mismo trazo perezosamente mientras veía a su novio salir de su ropa interior. Este era el momento de la verdad; vería a Kurt y llegaría a tocarlo, y ver todas las caras que él hacía. No fue lo suficientemente rápido, pero con el tiempo, Kurt se había desecho de los calzoncillos y los arrojó a la final de la cama. Con un largo suspiro, se recostó y miró a sí mismo. Blaine le sonrió antes de mirar hacia abajo también. Encontró un pene largo y de color rosa, parado y en la espera de ser acariciado. Kurt se ordenó de forma ordenada y Blaine se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba. Estaba goteando y era cada vez más difícil.

Dejó de tocarse a sí mismo y en su lugar se acercó más a Kurt, colocando una mano en el muslo y moviéndola en su interior. Kurt se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sus caderas se sacudieron de la cama.

Blaine utilizó su mano libre y agarró a Kurt de nuevo. "¿Quieres tocar?"

Kurt trató de mantener su respiración mientras miraba hacia abajo al pene de Blaine de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí".

Blaine sonrió suavemente, sin mover sus ojos de Kurt. Cuando él puso la mano de su novio en su pene, puso su mano sobre el de Kurt. Ambos involuntariamente se impulsaron hacia adelante a causa de ello.

"Oh dios mío" Kurt se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación. Blaine se humedeció los labios y miró a sí mismos. Acarició a Kurt de nuevo, largo y estrecho desde la base hasta la punta. Las piernas del adolescente más joven temblaban mientras agarraba Blaine con fuerza, haciendo lo mismo con él.

Blaine sentía cada pelo de su piel erizarse ante la sensación. Él negó con la cabeza, reconociendo que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo con la mano suave de su novio dándole masajes, y ambas manos de sus penes. Kurt abrió los ojos, medio lleno de encanto, medio furioso, y lo miró como si hubiera perdido su amada cabeza.

"Blaine-"

"Siéntate y enfréntame" el mayor le dijo. El ángulo era extraño, y con el fin de experimentar esto de la manera que quería, necesitaba ver a Kurt cara a cara.

El adolescente más joven asintió, moviendo su cuerpo hasta que él estaba sentado en la cama. Blaine estiró las piernas y las extendió, para que Kurt se sentara entre ellas. Kurt se estiro demasiado lejos y Blaine le acercó más, riéndose de cómo el chico de ojos azules se apoyó al ser arrastrado de manera aproximada sosteniéndose en la cama para salvar su vida. Las cabezas de sus penes se tocaron y la risa se detuvo. Blaine maldijo, tratando de empujar hacia adelante en la nada y ahora era el momento de Kurt para dar una sonrisa descarada. Él agarró el pene de Blaine con firmeza y se bombeando una vez, viendo su cara cuando él gimió y empujó un poco. Kurt se mordió el labio y lo hizo de nuevo; El miembro de Blaine parecía hacerse más duro en su mano y si eso no era la cosa más sexy, no sabía lo que era.

Muy pronto se dio cuenta. Blaine recuperó la compostura y atacó la boca de Kurt con la suya, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y masturbándolo con la otra. Ambos gimieron tonterías en la boca del otro cuando sus manos volaron hacia arriba y abajo en las longitudes de sus ejes, tratando de coger las manos del otro y tratar de dominar el beso.

Blaine imitó la acción de la mano de Kurt mientras la lengua de su novio vagó alrededor en su boca. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y cada vez que los golpes de Kurt llegaban perezosos, él también lo hacía, y cuando lo masturbaba duro y rápido, Blaine hacia lo mismo con Kurt. Perdió sus malditas bolas cuando las piernas de Kurt se apretaron alrededor de su cintura y el chico de alguna manera se deslizó más cerca; la punta de su polla tocando y goteando cuando las manos de ambos chocaron; avivando a él otro hasta el orgasmo. Kurt se quejaba contra sus labios, repitiendo en serie de 'bebé' y sus piernas temblaban en torno a él.

Blaine sabía que estaba a punto de hacerse más duro de lo que había estado cuando apretó el estómago. La firmeza de la forma en la que estaba siendo tocado por Kurt y la forma en que los ojos de su novio fueron cerrados herméticamente, los labios se separaron y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto una marca de Kurt no sabía estaba allí (perdón), como él gimió... Blaine sabía que esta era el fin. Luchó por mantenerse al día con los movimientos de Kurt, estaba a punto de advertir que estaba cerca, pero entonces escuchó un "diiioooooosss" se cantaba en una nota que no era más que el sexo. Kurt se corrió con fuerza por todos lados y la visión de su venida corriendo por el pene de Blaine hizo al chico estallar de su propio orgasmo.

Quería acariciar a Kurt, realmente quería. Simplemente no podía moverse. Blaine llegó tan fuerte que su visión se volvió completamente blanca por unos buenos 5 segundos. Lo único que podía hacer era tomar aire cuando Kurt siguió gimiendo y disfrutando de la mano del chico, mientras continuaba moviéndose. Se sentía entumecido y sorprendente, y era sin duda la mejor experiencia sexual que jamás había tenido. Y él tuvo relaciones sexuales antes, por cierto.

Kurt tomó otro par de respiraciones antes de abrir los ojos. Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo cuando su novio sudoroso se derrumbó sobre la cama; su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Ellos eran un desastre por decir menos, pero a Kurt no le importa. Eso fue lo mejor que jamás sintió. Esa era la cosa más caliente que jamás pudo imaginar. Más que los toques de los dedos y todas las otras trampas que solía querer.

"Kurt..."

Kurt tragó cuando notó la posición en la que estaban. Él estaba sentado cómodamente en la parte superior de Blaine y el mayor estaba tumbado en la cama, los brazos extendidos. El momento perfecto para pasar a la insinuación.

"¿Sí bebé?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y sonrió. "Recuérdame darle a tu padre un fuerte abrazo en el culo cuando lo vea."

Kurt le sonrió, notando que los ojos de Blaine se cerraban. "No te duermas. Somos un desastre."

Blaine asintió, asomando un ojo abierto. "No lo hago, relájate."

Kurt le sonrió y tomó otro par de respiraciones antes de rodar. Se acostó a su lado, respirando fuerte y mirando hacia el techo también. "Estoy sediento."

Blaine se humedeció los labios y sonrió. "Voy a ir a conseguir una caja de jugo en un minuto."

* * *

_Canciones mencionadas:_

_- Whistle - Flo Rida _

_- 5 Little Monkeys_

_- Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_


	7. Preliminares

_**Autor:** Nellie12_

_Hola chicos! Estoy de vuelta, y simplemente voy a decir que ODIO REGRESAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD (Lo dije) Sorry chicos, tenía que desahogarme. _

_No eh podido actualizar como quisiera ya que no me queda el tiempo suficiente y como pudieron notar, los capítulos no son para nada cortos, pero sin embargo lo hare cada vez que pueda y no los voy a dejar colgados con esta maravillosa historia._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para comentar la historia e igualmente a todos aquellos que la leen y la siguen. _

_Disfruten el capítulo :D_

* * *

**7. PRELIMINARES**

"¿Ya escogiste una canción?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su novio. Los dos estaban en la nueva habitación de Blaine la mañana de la competencia preliminar; Blaine estaba acostado transversalmente sobre la cama con las manos unidas por debajo de la cabeza, Kurt acostado a lo largo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blaine.

"Todavía no".

El reloj despertador junto a la cama marco las 07:48 AM. Para ser tan temprano después de trabajar hasta tarde el día anterior, y después de pasar el resto de la misma con Nick, Jeff, Justin, David, y su novio muy ridículo en el parque de patinaje y la playa era algo que Kurt no pensó que fuera posible. Pero por lo general tenía un sueño increíble cada vez que pasaba la noche en los brazos de Blaine. Gracias a Dios que lo tenía.

El día anterior fue sin duda uno bueno. A pesar de las horas extras que hizo en un lugar que él medio amaba-medio odiaba, Kurt sonrió casi todo el turno. Jenna y Steve estaban, y Farrah no. Eso de por sí significaba que sería un día glorioso. Tanto sus compañeros de trabajo exigieron saber cómo paso lo de él y Blaine, y Kurt explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía bien tener más gente en su rincón.

Alrededor de la 1, Blaine y Nick trajeron a Kurt el almuerzo a la tienda porque decidió trabajar en su descanso. Tenía más sentido que quedarse una hora más tarde, mientras que Blaine le llamaba cada 5 minutos preguntándole si no salía todavía. Sus mejores amigos, incluso pasaron un rato antes de volver a la práctica; Nick le dijo a Kurt todo sobre el programa de artes en la escuela, mientras que intenta batir la puntuación más alta del chico en Bejeweled y Blaine viendo Single Ladies en YouTube mientras escribía los comentarios con un poco más de sus hashtags.

El trabajo resultó ser unas bastante decente 10 horas.

La noche fue igualmente agradable. Vio cómo los chicos practicaban de último minuto, patinó unos tres metros en su nuevo regalo de Jeff sólo para hacer que se callara y dejara de quejarse, y llegó a disfrutar de Blaine siendo deliciosamente posesivo en la playa y todo porque José lo saludó mientras caminaba por allí. El comportamiento de Blaine era un poco fuera de lugar, porque José estaba realmente feliz por ellos, pero cada vez que el dominicano fue educado, Blaine podía recordar la primera noche que vio a Kurt hablando con él. Ese sentimiento era una sensación que no le gustaba experimentar.

Cuando llegaron al barrio, fue sólo la suerte de la pareja que Burt entrara por la puerta principal, ya que venían de arriba. Kurt fue sorprendido con una bolsa de viaje en la mano y Blaine fue sorprendido con una cara culpable 'Yo estaba mirando el culo de tu hijo'. Cuando su padre le preguntó a donde pensaba que iba, Kurt respondió que pensaba que podía quedarse donde los Kinsella de nuevo. En respuesta obtuvo una carcajada profunda que resonó en toda la casa, y todo lo que podía hacer Kurt era suspirar. Sin embargo, después de un poco de la tortura para Blaine haciendo 200 flexiones y 200 saltos, se les permitió salir juntos.

"_La idea es que este demasiado cansado para hacer algo inapropiado_." Burt dijo a su hijo y su novio con una sonrisa.

Él hizo el trabajo. Blaine se duchó mientras Kurt charlaba con sus amigos, y cuando salió con el pelo húmedo salvaje y un par de boxer, se desplomó sobre la cama boca abajo. Kurt se rió un poco, lo besó en los labios y se metió bajo las mantas junto a él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos estuvieran cómodamente dormidos.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, Kurt despertó en los brazos de Blaine. El mayor suavemente tarareaba la melodía de amor del Amado; al igual que Elizabeth solía cantar. Kurt sonrió y se acercó a él, a la deriva de nuevo a dormir.

Con todo, tanto Kurt y Blaine se despertaron relajados y listos para el largo día que tenían por delante. Después sonó el despertador, y Kurt se lanzó al lado para prepararse. Su agenda constaba de una ducha, régimen de cuidado de la piel, la selección de un traje, y peinar su cabello. Él atrapó a su padre saliendo de la tienda y le hizo prometer no comer nada de lo que no debería nunca estar comiendo después de un ataque al corazón, y procedió a volver con Blaine. La pareja se dejó llevar entre besos y una conversación ligera durante 20 minutos, lo que los llevó a donde estaban ahora: miércoles por la mañana, el día de las competencias preliminares.

"¿Alguna vez terminaste de mirar lo que tu amiga te envió?" Blaine preguntó con curiosidad.

Kurt se rió un poco al pensar en ello. Rachel le envió un correo electrónico con opciones de canción lo suficiente para llenar un iPod. Era bueno saber que le importaba, sin embargo. "Ella me envió un _montón_, pero las conseguí por ella. "

Blaine miró hacia abajo a Kurt apoyado en su cuerpo. "¿Ninguna de ellas se destacaron?"

Kurt asintió, mirando fijamente la televisión apagada. "Una pareja lo hizo como una cuestión de hecho. Creo que es debido a que se pueden cantar a dúo, pero yo no lo sé."

Blaine paso las palabras y el tono insinuante que novio decidió utilizar. Él sonrió suavemente, mirando hacia atrás hacia el techo. "¿Estás tratando de insinuarme algo, bebé?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Kurt respondió rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo a su novio sonríe también.

"No sé" Blaine respondió: "Me pregunto que me daría una idea loca como esa..."

Kurt se rió y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más. El adolescente más joven ajusto la cabeza, girando a la izquierda y sintiendo aún más serenidad cuando su oído se colocó por encima de los latidos del corazón de Blaine. Era parte del por qué dormía tan bien, pensó. El ritmo lo arrullaba a un lugar donde sabía que todo estaba bien. "Supongo que me gustaría que hicieras una prueba para Pace conmigo. Eso podría ser lo que estaba insinuando." Blaine hizo una mueca sarcástica y consiguió un piquete en la axila. Kurt sonrió mientras su novio y se estremeció antes de continuar. "No va a ser tan divertido como puede serlo contigo."

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. "La escuela no se supone que sea divertida, bebe. Se supone que debe ser muy aburrida con gente estúpida que te hacen cuestionar la humanidad en cada oportunidad dada."

Kurt sonrió, mirando hacia atrás a la televisión. "Tuve esa experiencia en Ohio. Quiero algo diferente ahora, y creo que puedo tenerla aquí."

"No puedo evitar sentir que hay algo acerca de Ohio que no me estás diciendo." Blaine dijo, pensativo. Era más pensándolo para sí mismo en voz alta que cualquier otra cosa. Kurt simplemente lo ignoró todos modos. No hay necesidad de compartir historias lacrimógenas sobre la intimidación.

"Y no nos olvidemos de que Peter va a tu escuela. ¿De verdad quieres caminar por los pasillos en agosto y verlo?"

Blaine movió la cabeza en sentido negativo. "De ningún modo".

Kurt se sentó y se dio la vuelta a su estómago. Como se apoyaba sobre los codos, me miró a los ojos de Blaine, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido. "¿Quieres verme?"

Blaine le sonrió mientras ajustaba sus manos, moviéndolas de detrás de su cabeza estando acostado. "Me encantaría. Ya lo sabes."

Kurt sonrió, haciendo una cara obvia a su novio. "Así que deberías tratar de entrar conmigo, ¿no crees?"

Blaine suspiró dramáticamente e hizo a su novio sonreír. "No me gusta cantar alrededor de todo el mundo. Me refiero a que las únicas personas que me han escuchado cantar, además de mi familia eres tú y... tú..."

Kurt sonrió, acostándose sobre el pecho de Blaine de nuevo. Esa era una de las cosas más sorprendentes del chico que nunca admitió a él. "Justin también lo hizo. Él dice que tu voz es la banda sonora de su corazón."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Jus sólo me oyó porque anduvo en mientras yo estaba tratando de poner mi hermana y Mikey a dormir. Y yo ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso."

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tienes una voz increíble, Blaine." Kurt sonrió ante la nueva rodada de ojos que recibió. Definitivamente no era el difícil en esta relación. Mientras hablaba, él usó una mano para cepillar los rizos de la cara del mayor "Y está bien si no deseas aplicar en el programa vocal. Puede aplicar a orquesta. Tía Pam me dijo sobre la cantidad de instrumentos que tocas." Las palabras fueron dichas en un todo lo sabe, la voz cantarina que Blaine no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Apartó la vista de la mirada de suficiencia en la cara de su novio y de regreso hasta el techo.

"Esa mujer es algo más."

Kurt sonrió, sentándose de nuevo y acercándose hasta el cuerpo de su novio. Era fácil apreciar el estar solos y simplemente hablar. Cuando se inclinó sobre el rostro del mayor otra vez, otro beso se inició. Blaine estaba inactivo y tarareaba cuando los labios de Kurt tocaron los suyos. Cada beso; si era casto como éste, o deseo como hacen los demás; cada beso le hizo caer más y más profundo.

Kurt terminó el beso con unos rápidos, tirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Por favor, cariño?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y le pidió otro beso. Estaba feliz cuando su novio le sonrió a la solicitud, avanzando para concederle su deseo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, lo que permitió a Kurt controlar el ritmo. Era suave, pero tan hermoso, y terminó cuando los suaves labios de Kurt picoteaban la esquina de los suyos. Blaine nunca había sido fan de besar hasta ahora. Le encantaba besar. Mucho. Cuando Kurt se apartó, Blaine inhaló y contribuyó al resto de la conversación.

"Tienes una voz increíble, única. Te gusta el teatro, Broadway y la actuación" Kurt le sonrió y Blaine hizo lo mismo cuando lo vio "Tú merece entrar, bebé. Probablemente suspenderé el primer semestre."

Kurt asintió, aunque rodo sus ojos y se sentó. Blaine se mordió el labio mientras observaba al adolescente moverse hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse. "Estoy enojado contigo."

"No." Blaine dijo simplemente, sentándose también.

"Sí". Kurt le dijo.

Blaine sonrió, a punto de acercarse cuando la voz del tío Don sonó en toda la casa. "Blaine! Kurt! Vamos a ir adelante chicos."

Kurt se levantó y estiró sus extremidades. Llevaba otro de esos trajes que hizo a Blaine querer comérselo entero; un par de pantalones apretados cortos que compró el domingo en el centro comercial con David -un par que abrazaban las caderas del chico de la mejor manera posible, y una manga corta blanca abotonada que se esposaba alrededor de sus bíceps. Estaba metido en sus pantalones cortos con un cinturón blanco que se sujetaba alrededor de la cintura, y Blaine sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta para verle. "Vamos tigre."

Él asintió con la cabeza. Levantándose con el tiempo. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Kurt se frotó distraídamente las manos sobre los muslos y sonrió. "No, cariño. Estoy triste, pero no estoy enojado."

Blaine arqueó una ceja. No le gustaba eso. "Creo que eso es peor."

Kurt se dio la vuelta, cogiendo su teléfono celular y las llaves de Blaine que tenían un lindo pequeño llavero Mickey Mouse en él. El lindo que solía tener. Puso los dos artículos junto con su billetera en la mochila de Blaine y miró a la adolescente que estaba vestido con una camiseta a rayas verde cazador y gris y pantalones ligeros grises. Blaine llevaba a juego SB Dunks en sus pies y optó por una gorra de hoy. "Vamos antes de que tu tío golpee la puerta."

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco, pero se puso de pie de todos modos. Cogió la mochila y siguió detrás de su novio, que abrió la puerta y se aventuró en el pasillo.

Mikey y tía Pam estaban abajo cuando llegaron allí. Sorprendentemente, el niño estaba todo vestido y listo para ir a la escuela. Su caja de almuerzo de Iron Man estaba en su mano y su mochila estaba sobre su espalda. Kurt sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, deseándole un buen día en la guardería, (susurrando que lo amaba para que cierta persona no se pusiera celosa, pero Mikey casi gritó que lo amaba de vuelta en la parte superior de sus pulmones y sopló su cubierta) Blaine miró a Kurt antes de agarrar a su pequeño primo en sus brazos, lanzándolo en el aire, sonriendo y un beso de buena suerte llegó a la mejilla de él. Tía Pam abrazó a ambos muchachos en despedida, deseando poder estar en Los Ángeles, pero eso no era posible. Después de obtener un beso de despedida de su adorable marido, ella y Mikey salieron en su camino.

"Ok ustedes dos" Don se estiro antes de empujar las gafas más arriba en su nariz "consigan algo de comer para que podamos ponernos en marcha. El tráfico va a estar terrible con las competencias en marcha, y el tráfico de Los Ángeles siempre es terrible."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba emocionado de ver la ciudad. "Okay". En cuanto a su novio volvió a sonreír "¿cereal?"

Blaine asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Por favor, bebe. Voy a poner esto en el coche."

Kurt dijo que estaba bien y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Don miró a su sobrino saliendo de la casa y a Kurt caminando hacia la parte de atrás, empujando la puerta de la cocina. Él negó con la cabeza y entró en la sala de estar. Después de ver a Blaine corriendo con la cabeza hueca y casi comportándose como un idiota después de la muerte de su cuñado y su sobrina, este era un cambio bienvenido. Por supuesto, no podía poner pegas al niño por sus elecciones. Estaba tratando de encontrar cosas que le hacían sentirse bien -llenando el vacío con cualquier lugar temporal iba a funcionar. Mientras estaba sentado en el sofá él lo pensó y suspiró. Blaine había estado pidiendo a gritos ayuda y alguien lo escuchó. Ese alguien era un joven de espíritu que solía jugar al Monopoly cuando vivía en Ohio, cuidándolo y cantando juntos con todos los musicales que miraban, y al mismo tiempo su relación lo cogió con la guardia baja, y honestamente le asustó un poco, le gustaba la forma en que se complementaban el uno al otro. Tal vez había sido una locura con el marco de tiempo de los que se conocían y todo, pero una pareja apta.

Nick estaba en frente de la casa cuando Blaine salió, junto con David, luchando por poner todas sus bicicletas en el portabicicletas en la parte de atrás del Chevy Tahoe 2010 de Don. Justin se quedó mirando -o supervisando, como le gustaba llamarlo, con la etiqueta de su cadena entre sus labios. Blaine los saludo cuando caminaba hacia el 4x4.

"¿Vienes a ayudar?" David preguntó, alzando su bicicleta en el portabicicletas detrás de la bicicleta de Nick. Blaine sonrió y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero trasero. Lanzó la bolsa en la última fila de asientos, donde planeaba sentarse con Kurt y cerró la puerta. David obtuvo su respuesta cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa.

"Idiota" dijo.

Blaine entró en la casa y golpeó juguetonamente a su tío en la cabeza mientras pasaba caminando. El hombre amenazó con hacerlo caminar a Los Ángeles y Blaine sonrió, rodando los ojos y entrando a la cocina. Su novio estaba vertiendo leche en sus cuencos y le sonrió a la elección de cereales.

"¡Crunch Berries! ¡Sí!"

Kurt miró y sonrió. "Podría haber cocinado si nos hubiéramos levantado, cuando se suponía que debíamos" Blaine no le hizo caso y lo besó castamente en los labios antes de tomar su asiento en la isla.

"No lo siento, bebé."

Kurt regresó la tapa a la leche y fue hacia la nevera. "Yo tampoco". Cuando lo puso dentro, cogió un par de botellas de agua para el viaje. Blaine le dio un mordisco y su novio se unió a él en breve. "Así que... ¿Cuán emocionados estamos?"

Blaine le sonrió después de que terminó de masticar. "Siempre tengo esta euforia de adrenalina cuando estoy a punto de competir. Me encanta." Kurt amaba la respuesta. Necesitaba a Blaine para divertirse y quitarse de la cabeza las otras cosas a las que se enfrentaban. "Por supuesto" continuó el ciclista "La temporada de competencias me hace extrañar a mi papá aún más. Siempre había despegado para venir a ver a Nick y a mí..." sonrió suavemente para tranquilizar a Kurt que estaba bien y su novio escuchó la continuación "pero ahora, puedo mirar hacia las gradas y verte. Eso me hace sentir muy bien."

Kurt sonrió a la sinceridad que veía cada vez que hablaba Blaine. "Siempre." Él dijo simplemente. La palabra todavía hacía sentir a Blaine en un mundo mejor. "Pero sabes que todavía te mira. Está orgulloso."

Blaine asintió y miró a su cereal. "Lo sé."

Kurt le dio un mordisco un poco después que Blaine lo hizo y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Limpio su garganta después de un minuto e hizo la pregunta en su mente. "Probablemente te vas a enojar conmigo por preguntar, pero voy a hacerlo de todos modos." Blaine levantó la ceja de manera adorable y Kurt se humedeció los labios, "¿Crees que ella estará allí?"

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron un poco. "¿Mi mamá?"

Kurt asintió.

"Lo dudo. Su trabajo es realmente exigente y todo, y las horas fluctúan. Pero, para ser honesto" captó la mirada y Kurt espero pacientemente, "No la quiero alrededor por un tiempo. No hasta que sepa que no voy a decir algo de lo que me arrepienta. Hoy se supone que es un día para ser feliz de todos modos."

Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que el tío Don hubiera entrado a la habitación con el celular en la mano. Suspiró y se sentó en el taburete al otro extremo de la isla de la cocina, sonriendo cansadamente a ambos muchachos.

"Son las 8 de la mañana y Justin ya ha perdido su camisa."

Kurt sonrió y Blaine rodó los ojos. Esa fue la noticia de ayer. Don se quitó las gafas para correr la mano por la cara de exasperación, bostezando y luego colocarlas de nuevo. "¿Viste ya la lista, Blaine?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras crujía duro su cereal. "He oído que son como unas buenas cuarenta personas en mi división. Un montón de novatos sin talento." Kurt frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero el tío del chico estaba acostumbrado al ego de su sobrino.

"Hay cerca de cuarenta" dijo Don "y también hay un rumor de que hay algún tipo de apuesta en marcha, por lo que van a reprimir duro este año. No puedo creer la forma en que estos chicos juegan con el deporte hoy en día. No hay respeto en absoluto. "

Blaine dejó caer la cuchara, pero rápidamente lo recogió, tragando saliva, pero mirando a su tazón. Kurt lo miro a causa de su comportamiento. "¿Quiénes dijeron?" Blaine preguntó nerviosamente.

Don miró la hora en la pantalla de su BlackBerry. "Si lo hicieran, estoy al tanto. Yo sólo alcancé a escuchar la conversación ayer. Espero que lo descubran, sin embargo." El hombre miró a Kurt y a su sobrino "La integridad de BMX y skateboarding es lo que hace que sea agradable. Al menos eso es lo que era para mí. Las competencias no eran para el beneficio, sino porque eran lo que más deseaba hacer." Cogió el periódico que su esposa dejó atrás y se levantó "Pero creo que tengo que darme cuenta de que no soy el único que hay más" sonrió e hizo un gesto a la habitación. "Ustedes dos apresúrense. Voy a poner en marcha el coche."

"Bueno." Kurt dijo en voz baja. Blaine asintió además.

"Bueno."

Cuando se fue, Blaine volvió sus ojos a su plato de cereal de donde estaban en la puerta de la cocina. Kurt lo miró de cerca, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando. Tan pronto como fue mencionada la apuesta, toda la actitud de Blaine cambió. Blaine dio un buen mordisco y masticó, tirando de su teléfono de su bolsillo y fingiendo ocuparse en lo que estaba en la pantalla hasta que la tensión se disolvió. Eso no iba a suceder en el corto plazo, por desgracia.

"Cariño".

Blaine se irguió, mirando fijamente a la pantalla. "¿Sí?"

Kurt lo miró, dejando de lado el poco cereal que le quedaba. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia él y, finalmente, Blaine puso el teléfono y la cuchara hacia abajo, y miró a su novio. Kurt le dio una mirada, sólo una mirada, y Blaine sabía que mejor contaba. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y se frotó a través de sus rizos. "Era Peter, bebe. Estaba siendo... Peter y hablando mierda, y-"

Kurt cerró los ojos por un momento antes de cortarlo " Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste Blaine. "

Blaine negó con la cabeza a sí mismo cuando Kurt abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Lo hice."

"Blaine-"

"Él estaba hablando mierda y había una multitud de gente!" Blaine exclamó. No podía permitir que ese tipo de todas las personas lo hagan parecer como una perra. Especialmente no después de todo lo que dijo. "Peter _no puede_ vencerme-"

"Blaine" Kurt se burlaba con asombro y levantó las manos con incredulidad "Puedes ser descalificado por esto! Sería romper el corazón de tu tío! Y todos ustedes trabajado muy duro"

"No voy a ser eliminado" Blaine le dijo, extendiendo la mano para agarrar la mano de Kurt. No quería verlo molesto por algo como esto... sobre cualquier cosa realmente "No voy a serlo. Y era sólo yo y Peter, no los otros chicos."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Blaine no lo estaba tomando en serio lo suficiente, pero no era nuevo en ese aspecto, se dio cuenta. "¿Qué apostaste, Blaine?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y lo miró a los ojos. Kurt estaba finalmente calmado lo suficiente para darle el contacto visual. "Uno de los grandes."

El adolescente más joven dejó caer la cabeza.

"Tú sabes que no va a patearme, Kurt."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es lo que me preocupa. No puedo esperar a ver que destruyas a ese imbécil ignorante" Los ojos de Blaine brillaron con las palabras. Kurt se puso aún más caliente cuando su odio a Peter se estaba mostrando "Lo que me está trastornando es que se estás poniéndote en peligro. Haz oído a Don, ¿no?"

Blaine suspiró. "No te preocupes por eso... Dudo que sepan de quién se trataba y si lo hacen, no lo voy a tomar. Nadie puede probar nada. "

Kurt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y Blaine ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

"Bebe... sólo voy a callarlo de una vez por todas. Habrá un grupo de personas que lo verán avergonzados... Él no tendrá ninguna mierda de que hablar."

Kurt respiró hondo y sacó su mano de Blaine, poniéndose de pie para aclarar sus cosas. "¿Cuando pasó esto?"

Pudieron escuchar a Don tocar la bocina en el exterior como un indicio de que tenían que darse prisa.

"El lunes por la mañana" Blaine miró a su novio antes de levantarse también. "Fuimos al parque de patinaje antes de que estallara la lluvia."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Ahora él pasaría el día preocupándose acerca de si, sí o no su novio sería capaz de avanzar para animarlo felizmente. "Es sólo que no quiero que te metas en problemas. Especialmente por encima de él, cariño. Esto es realmente estúpido."

Blaine agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hacia él. "Lo sé." Instó a Kurt a un lado para que pudiera lavar los platos. "Va a estar bien sin embargo. No te estreses."

"Eso espero" Kurt se apoyó en el mostrador y miró a Blaine. Cualquier camisa que llevaba, dejaba sus brazos expuestos, era una camisa de Kurt amaba.

Blaine se giró el suministro de agua y agarró un par de toallas, secándose las manos. Miró a Kurt -su hermoso, agravado por su estupidez Kurt, y le dio al muchacho una sonrisa. Sólo una sonrisa. Kurt miró de sus ojos color avellana a los labios y luego su propia sonrisa se abrió paso, aunque él rodo los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Fue suficiente, sin embargo. Blaine sólo necesitaba saber que Kurt no estaba enojado con él.

Pero, ¿podría Kurt estar realmente, realmente enojado con él? Esa sonrisa le podría romper cualquier día, para ser completamente honesto. Esa sonrisa hizo que se sentara a través de una orientación sobre bicicletas estúpidas, e ir a la playa cuando juró a su pez de colores muerto que nunca iría a la playa, y colarse a altas horas de la noche para sentarse en comensales vacías. Esa sonrisa era todo lo que él adoraba.

"No debes estar enojado conmigo."

Kurt sonrió, rodando los ojos. "Tu tío está esperando por nosotros."

"¿Estás enojado?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sonrió Blaine, inclinando la cabeza aún más hasta que el muchacho lo miró.

"¿Puedo tener un beso?"

"No."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Un abrazo?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"¿Podemos tomarnos la mano?"

Kurt se rió de Blaine, se sentía mejor así. Él le sonrió y miró a Kurt observándolo. Kurt negó con la cabeza alegremente, abriendo los brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine. Él se movió para darle un beso, sonriendo en el cuando las manos de Blaine se reunieron en la parte baja de su espalda. Su beso fue dulce. Blaine cerró los ojos inmediatamente y lo disfrutó, al menos durante el tiempo que pudo. Jeff entró por la puerta de la cocina un par de segundos después, y Kurt arqueó una ceja mientras se alejaba.

"¿Pueden hacer eso en la camioneta por favor? Skateboarders compiten un poco antes de lo que ustedes lo hacen y yo debería haber desaparecido hace 5 minutos."

Kurt sonrió. "Hola Jeff."

"Hey sexy."

Blaine lo miró y él se disculpó. Dejó que su novio se fuera y puso los ojos en blanco ante su amigo rubio. "Está bien. Vamos a este espectáculo en el camino."

**-K&B-**

_"You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way! _Justin!_"_

_"I beg and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way! Take it away, _Nick!"

_"Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?! _Todos!_"_

Don rodo los ojos mientras conducía por la I-710. Él estaba reconsiderando seriamente este conjunto de charlas 'vamos a tener otro niño' que su esposa seguía tratando de abrir en momentos aleatorios del día. A medida que los chicos cantaban en voz alta a su alrededor al son molesto, pero igualmente pegadizo de la radio, miró a través del retrovisor a la pareja de la tercera fila de asientos; Blaine poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que le rodea, y Kurt riéndose del dúo apasionado de David con Jeff sobre todos los demás chicos que intentan perseguirlos. Él sonrió, mirando por delante de él. La interestatal era un poco agrupada, pero estaban haciéndolo a tiempo decente.

Blaine ignoró a sus estúpidos amigos mientras se acurrucó con Kurt en la parte posterior. Estaba nervioso por toda la situación de la apuesta, esperando que nadie tuviera sus nombres, pero, al mismo tiempo no podía esperar para competir. Shane y este otro chico Lucas eran la única competencia que tenía, y él sabía que estaba listo. Peter iba a conseguirlo hoy.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron a otros lugares. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Mikey en la escuela en este momento y pensó en ir a Nueva York. No era que le importara demasiado, pero lo hizo. Esperamos que el new Elecctions lo quisiera. No tanto su ex idiota Cheetah Girl, pero si los otros. A pesar de que no estaban al tanto de él para convencerlos de que era el novio perfecto, pero quería que vieran que Kurt estaba en buenas manos.

Kurt puso su mano sobre el muslo de Blaine cuando los chicos entraron en una armonía de Beautiful de James Blunt. Blaine lo miró y sonrió cuando vio el anillo que Kurt llevaba. Se agachó y tomó la mano de su novio en la suya, alisando su pulgar sobre el anillo de forma repetitiva. Kurt se alejó de la actuación y se miró las manos atadas. No podía ver la cara de su novio porque él estaba en su hombro, pero sabía que estaba mirando hacia abajo, al anillo.

"Me gusta mucho" dijo en voz baja. Blaine sonrió, suavizando la vuelta con el pulgar.

"Quiero que lo uses mucho tiempo." _Más bien como siempre_. Se incorporó y se dirigió a Kurt, inmediatamente perdiéndose en sus ojos. Kurt le sonrió, se desconcentro de los perfectos lamentos de Justin.

"Quiero llevarlo mucho tiempo."

Blaine sonrió para sus adentros. "Bueno."

El tiempo pasó lentamente por el largo viaje. A Blaine le parecía que cantaban miles de canciones; cuando en realidad eran más de 25. Eso estaba todavía demasiado bien. Eso fue todavía 25 canciones pop o baladas que estaban siendo cantadas por un niño (Justin) que sonaba como cinco diferentes razas de gatos que tienen sus colas atropelladas por un camión y tres tipos que tenían buenas voces, pero se negaron a armonizar a todos, dejándolos sonando como la gente al azar que deciden adicionar juntos en American Idol después de sólo cumplir sin un solo puto segundo de ensayo. Pero luego estaba Kurt, su hermoso Kurt que se reía de todas las canciones que cantaban, y animó a Justin cuando intentó golpear notas que su horrible voz no podrían dominar del todo, y tarareaba las canciones con la voz más angelical siempre bendito Dios un ser humano, dejando en manos de Blaine que contar. Y Kurt tomó la mano de su novio cerca de él, sonriendo y tarareando, la mirada fija en los coches que pasan mientras disfruta del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Es probable que estado en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que transportaba a un grupo de idiotas que estaban cantando apasionadamente a todo pulmón las letras de Justin Bieber, As Long As You Love Me, pero era perfecto en sus propios aspectos. Él estaba con sus amigos, él estaba con Blaine quien parecía caer más duro porque cada vez que respiraba, y estaba a punto de echar un vistazo a la vida del chico; su pasión.

Era extraño en comparación con lo que Kurt conocía que era su vida, claro. Tal vez eso se fue sin decir. Pasó su tiempo tratado en el camino de las artes; ya se trate de música o la moda; Canciones y actuaciones de Broadway fueron más o menos descargadas en su cerebro. Trabajó duro para tomar algo en el conocimiento de toda la cultura. De regreso en Ohio, puso su tiempo y energía en hacer un nombre por sí mismo, los bocetos en su libro no eran sólo para el disfrute. Todo lo que quería era llegar a Nueva York para que pudiera probar cada opositor equivocado. Pero eso fue entonces.

Sí. Era extraño estar aquí con un grupo de chicos que encontraron el mismo amor que hizo sus pasiones desde andar en bicicleta y patinar, pero a decir verdad, Kurt no cambiaría nada al respecto. En especial no cambiaría el hecho de que tenía un chico increíble a su derecha un chico que casi agarró su corazón desde el momento en que se conocieron y lo puso en un lugar seguro para siempre. Era diferente, era extraño, pero era perfecto en sus propios aspectos.

David se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su solo, y la acción sacudió a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

_"I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever."_

Blaine no pudo evitar unirse a la risa, no importaba lo mucho que odiaba a estos chicos a veces. Se sentó sin embargo, levantó la cabeza del hombro de su novio, sólo para obtener un vistazo de Kurt mientras él se rió de nuevo. La vista siempre hacía cosas locas de su corazón.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo al chico de los ojos color avellana. Se rió un poco cuando Blaine negó con la cabeza a Nick que sintió la necesidad de poner Uptown Girl y cantar con la parte superior de sus pulmones. Incluso Don estaba en ello. Blaine le sonrió sin embargo, y le susurró algo que Kurt no acabo de escuchar todo. El muchacho dio una sonrisa confusa.

"¿Eh?"

Blaine miró al frente de él. Los chicos no estaban prestando atención a cualquier; mirando hacia el frente, así y asintiendo con la cabeza a la música. Las cejas de Kurt se fruncieron un poco de confusión y Blaine se lamio los labios. Este chico era jodidamente lindo cuando hacía cosas como esas.

"Te dije" su voz seguía siendo silenciosa "Dame un beso."

Kurt se mordió un solo lado del labio de la manera más sexy que Blaine podía imaginar cuando una ceja se alzó. "Este es probablemente el último lugar en el que podemos besarnos, cariño."

Blaine sonrió, acercándose un poco. Para su sorpresa y agradecimiento, Kurt no lo empujo. Sus labios se tocaron y lo primero que probó fue el bálsamo labial con sabor a fresa que Kurt se había puesto cuando llegaron al coche, y luego sus labios se movían lentamente juntos y esto era una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo. Escuchando 'four the hard way' canciones no tenían ningún negocio en el canto envejeciendo muy rápido a Blaine, pero esto... la forma en que Kurt jadeó cuando él metió la lengua a través de la apertura de los labios, y la forma en que Kurt rápidamente se relajó y aspiro tan suavemente el labio; la mano paso desde el cuello de la camiseta sin mangas de Blaine, sobre la piel de su pecho y hasta su nuca... Blaine decidió que le gustaba esto mucho más.

No significaba que Kurt olvidara dónde estaban, pero lo hizo. Por desgracia, también lo hizo Blaine. El adolescente con gusto empujó a Kurt hacia atrás y casi estaba encima de él, pero obtuvo un recordatorio amable de su tío que los trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

"Mantengan el PG en mi auto" dijo Don con una sonrisa, mirando a través del retrovisor. Blaine se estremeció al oír su voz, porque honestamente, no tenía la necesidad de oír la voz de Don cuando los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza estaban en su cabeza. Kurt se tragó un gemido en su garganta, justo a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, no estaban solos, pero estar rodeado de chicos que nunca jamás los dejarían vivir, así como el tío de su novio. Probablemente no era el momento ni el lugar para perderse en el momento.

Justin que estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero se giró y sonrió junto con los otros. "Maldición".

"Yo creo que es porque nuestro canto estaba estableciendo el estado de ánimo." Jeff dijo con orgullo, a Nick. Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt se alejó con un rubor adorable pero avergonzado, sentándose y acomodándose en su abrazo anterior. Él puso su mano sobre la de Blaine cuando el adolescente mayor se sentó también, colocando los dedos juntos.

Blaine sonrió, mirando hacia abajo al anillo una vez más.

"Y estamos a punto de salir" Don dijo mientras señalaba a la derecha. "Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para darle las reglas."

"Aquí vamos," Justin masculló. Don giró hacia él, pero él lo esquivó.

"Primero tenemos que registrarnos, la competencia de Jeff comienza primero, ya que hay muchos más patinadores, y luego el ciclismo de BMX y trucos de BMX son alrededor de las 12. Las calificaciones debe anunciarse en torno a las 4, y una vez que todos obtengamos los resultados, permitiré 3 horas para ver la ciudad antes de que nos encontremos de nuevo en el lugar de la competencia. Si ustedes no están allí a las 7 los dejaré."

Blaine rodó los ojos. Él no iba a ninguna parte.

"Estaremos de vuelta en Long Beach a las 9 o10 más tardar. ¿Estamos todos bien con eso?"

"Sí" dijo el grupo al unísono.

Don cedió detrás de un Ford frente a él. "Excelente, caballero."

**-K&B-**

El parque donde se celebraban las preliminares era enorme. Kurt miro boquiabierto a las gradas donde la gente ya se había presentado, Justin se puso de pie junto a él con una Gatorade de sabor a naranja en la mano, apoyado en algunas de las barreras de repuesto y teniendo todo adentro. La diferencia entre los dos chicos estaba en que Justin estaba totalmente utilizándolo. Su temor de las salidas de vuelta y la increíble sensación de ver el flash de cámaras no era nada fuera de lo común. Para Kurt, que nunca había estado interesado en cualquier tipo de deporte, deportes sobre todo no extremos como este. Cuando él estuvo en el equipo de fútbol había sido porque quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso, no porque él lo disfrutara. Incluso con eso, no había nada de esto, las multitudes que gritan o los reporteros, cámaras fotográficas o patrocinio. Era una locura.

"Esto es una locura." Kurt dijo, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

Justin puso la tapa en su bebida, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de las palabras de Kurt. "¿No lo es?" Kurt asintió en respuesta. No sabía qué esperar, pero esto definitivamente no lo era.

Su observación del parque envió a sus ojos vagando de nuevo hacia Blaine y Nick; los dos todavía muy lejos de la entrada, firmando autógrafos y hablando con sus fans. David estaba cerca de hacer lo que Kurt podía identificar fácilmente como coqueteo. Él fue testigo de primera mano cuando David consiguió el descuento en el Alexander McQueen hace unos días. Kurt miró por encima de la señal de skater en mesa y vio a Jeff llenar su entrada.

"No estoy loco por las multitudes para ser honesto contigo." Justin confesó. Arrojó la botella vacía en una papelera de reciclaje y se pasó una mano a través de sus pantalones y cabellera rubia. Kurt apartó la mirada de unos pocos competidores que saludaban a su amigo.

"Yo iba a preguntar por qué no estabas firmando autógrafos con los otros." Justin se giró hacia él y le sonrió a lo que Kurt dijo a continuación: "Las chicas básicamente lloraron cuando caminabas."

Eso era cierto. Justin parecía divertirse con el comportamiento de las chicas y fue sorprendido que Kurt no estaba recibiendo el número de todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando él ignoró la vibración de su teléfono, Justin habló en respuesta.

"He tenido muy malas experiencias con los fans a través de los años. No me malinterpreten... me encantan. Trato de responder a tantas como pueda en Facebook y publicar videos de mí montando y todo eso. Pero cuando se trata de cumplir en grandes grupos como este, es un poco de más."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Justin, no sé si alguna vez se mira en el espejo, pero estás un poco de más."

Justin sonrió. "No lo soy. Sólo soy un chico y no me gusta ser acosado sexualmente."

Sus palabras cosecharon una risa de Kurt mientras el chico se apoyó en la barricada con él. "¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"El primer incidente fue cuando tenía 15 años. Estaba diciendo Hola a algunos fans al salir de un concurso y Nick decide dejarme y firmar autógrafos. Nosotros estábamos con algo de prisa por Donnie pero pensé que sería bueno dar a un par de personas una razón para sonreír. Ellos vinieron a vernos y todo." Él dejó de hablar por un momento mientras recordaba y Kurt sonrió, "Entonces me detuve para las fotos, y cuando me incline, estas dos hermanas empezaron tirando de mí a través de la barrera. Yo les estuve pidiendo que se detuvieran, pero no - de hecho, ellas recibieron ayuda de algunas otras. Nick y Blaine les resulto hilarante, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado por completo, aterrizando en mi mano una vez que las personas abrieron el camino." Él levantó la mano izquierda para mostrarle a Kurt y el adolescente más joven miró con curiosidad "Me disloque el meñique con las semifinales al día siguiente, y tuve que competir usando una férula. Sólo terminó perjudicándome más."

Kurt se estremeció ante el guión en el dedo meñique izquierdo de Justin. "Ouch".

Él asintió con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos ahora. "Sipp. Otra vez, cuando estábamos en Florida para las competencias de grupo... esto fue el año pasado de hecho," Kurt asintió con atención, "Casi no logro salir vivo, bro. Fuimos a una fiesta después de ganar y unas cuantas personas tiraron para nosotros. Decidí tomarme unas cuantas fotos con los fans y esta chica pensaba que sería lindo apretar mi pezón. El único problema era que ella lo hizo sangrar." Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos cuando él apartó la mirada de unos patinadores que calentaban y otra vez hacia el adolescente más alto "Odio que el resto de mis fans sufran a causa de algunos incidentes estúpidos, pero fueron tan traumatizantes... no puedo a veces."

Kurt intentó realmente duro no reír e hizo un trabajo bastante estupendo. "Jus, eso es terrible."

"Ni que lo digas."

Cayeron en un tranquilo silencio, Justin pensando en el miedo del incidente y Kurt se imaginó a Justin llevado a un grupo de ayuda por su pezón. En cierto modo también descolocado. Volvió a mirar a Blaine y el progreso de Nick y encontró que estaban un poco más cerca ahora. Probablemente había una barrera, pero eso no impidió que las chicas llegaran otra vez, Kurt noto. Justin tenía un punto. Blaine amablemente posó para las fotos, pero sus fans eran más que un poco delicadas. Ceñido aún. Vio a una chica acercándose y apuntando su cámara a los dos; la mitad de su traje faltaba y su brazo alrededor del hombro de Blaine. El siguiente grupo solicitó a Blaine firmar su nombre en el pecho y el chico negó con la cabeza, llevando el marcador y escribiendo su firma. Justin sonrió ante la mala mirada de Kurt mientras observaba, casi soltando una carcajada.

"¿Eres del tipo celoso?"

Kurt se detuvo sonriendo a través de las chicas al oír la voz de Justin. Él se compuso y miró a su derecha. "¿Celoso? Ese no soy yo."

Justin se limitó a mirarlo después de recibir esa respuesta; sus ojos azul cielo echaron una mirada de complicidad.

"Tal vez un poco." Kurt se retractó.

Justin sonrió y miró a los demás. "Dos personas celosas en una relación. Apuesto a que el sexo está por las nubes." Sonrió cuando Kurt apartó la mirada y se ruborizó; sus mejillas tintadas del rosa más suave.

"Aún no estamos allí."

"Sin embargo" Justin sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y las cruzó sobre el pecho. Unos aficionados gritaban por él y sonrió, negándose a ir. "¿Te dije que conocí a una chica?"

"Sólo alrededor de un centenar de veces."

Justin sonrió. "Quiero decir que no la conocí, pero ella me sonrió. Su sonrisa es adorable." Cuando se enfrentó a Kurt de nuevo se dio cuenta de que su amigo peinado le estaba dando una mirada. "¿Qué?"

Kurt suspiró, sonriendo mientras miraba lejos. "¿Qué pasara cuando los dos tengan una conversación real?"

Justin pasó la lengua por los labios al pensarlo. "No lo sé."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Cuando Justin ponderó esa idea, Kurt se encontró mirando a Blaine y a Nick. El dúo ahora posaba para las fotos juntos y observó que sus fans sostienen móviles y cámaras.

Jeff se acercó con su patineta en la mano, moviendo la cabeza a ambos amigos. "Voy como de 53. La mejor parte acerca de tener un apellido que empieza con _S_ supongo."

"¿Nervioso?" Preguntó Kurt.

Jeff negó con la cabeza. "Soy bueno."

"Esto es viejo para él", explicó Justin. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado... como seis años? Este hombre es un profesional."

Jeff sonrió. "Gracias cariño."

Kurt sonrió. Tan gay. Justin estaba a punto de responder cuando se distrajo. Alguien se acercaba y se detuvo a medio de pensamiento, sonriendo un poco cuando se acerco. Tanto Kurt y Jeff miraron para ver quién era.

"Justin" un hombre mayor con brillantes ojos azules casi idénticos a Justin se acercó. Kurt se dio cuenta primero, seguido de su sonrisa socarrona, pero atractivo, y el pelo corto y oscuro. Era tal vez una o dos pulgadas más corto que Justin pero ambos eran musculosos con el ambiente surfista de California. "Mi primo bebé está todo crecido."

"Vete a la mierda." Jeff masculló entre dientes. Kurt sintió su malestar cuando el chico finalmente se paró frente a ellos, una guapa morena un poco detrás de él a su izquierda. Justin le dio al hombre una vez terminado una risa confusa pero feliz salió de su boca.

"Ian" sonrió y se dio entre sí un dap como un saludo, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Este tío, Ian, alzó su monopatín con una mirada obvia. "¿Qué es lo que parece, primo? Volví de la escuela hace una semana. Quiero un poco de dinero extra, así que aquí estoy." Después de hablar, se giró y miró a Jeff. El rubio le estaba mirando con una expresión sin nombre y Kurt le pareció extraño. "Jeff. ¿Cómo has estado pequeño?"

Jeff lo miró un rato más antes de mirar lejos. "Bien."

"Eso es bueno de escuchar. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he estado en Long Beach. Yo-" a mitad de camino a través de su pensamiento, Ian se dio cuenta de que había una persona que a lo largo de las barricadas. Él se congeló por completo durante un segundo cuando se fijó en él; los ojos pasando de un cabello perfectamente peinado y viajando por la longitud de su cuerpo hasta los zapatos que llevaba. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el rostro confundido del chico y le dio esa sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Jus?" Entrecerró los ojos a Kurt y, como resultado, Kurt rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco ante su primo mayor y se giró hacia Kurt. "Kurt, este es Ian, el hijo más estúpido de mi tío." Ian sonrió "me sorprende que está aquí desde que juró estar fuera de las competencias unos pocos años atrás." Justin dijo con una ceja arqueada. El mayor se encogió de hombros y la chica a su lado sonrió suavemente. Estaba claro decir que ella estaba justo a su lado. Justin miró a Ian y negó con la cabeza: "Y Ian, éste es nuestro homie Kurt" hizo un gesto hacia él e Ian miró a los ojos al adolescente. "Se trasladó a Long Beach desde Ohio."

"Ohio" repitió Ian, tendiéndole la mano. Kurt le dio una sonrisa amable, pero cansada cuando él la tomó, "Creo que debería reintroducirme a mí mismo porque Justin no estableció una buena impresión. Soy Ian Palmers, el más caliente, el mayor, el primo más talentoso de Jus."

Kurt sonrió mientras se estrechaban las manos. Qué contraste. Uno de ellos era muy humilde y el otro al parecer no podía tener suficiente de él mismo. "Kurt Hummel, como Justin dijo, soy nuevo por aquí."

Ellos no sabían que en este momento Blaine miró para ver dónde estaban. Cuando encontró a Kurt sonriendo y estrechando la mano a quien parecía ser Ian Palmers, sintió sus dedos apretando el puño antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Él moreno más alto se agarró del monopatín rojo y negro a su lado mientras hablaban, las manos, finalmente, se dejaron entre sí cuando Kurt volvió a mirar a Justin.

Kurt apartó la mano e Ian sonrió un poco más. El BMX rubio se aclaró la garganta "¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu compañía?"

Ian asintió y miró hacia atrás, "Oh. Esta es mi amiga de la escuela, Gabriella. La invité a pasar el verano aquí en Los Ángeles conmigo... ver como ocupo el primer lugar" miró a Jeff y le guiñó un ojo y él rubio rodo los ojos, centrándose en algo en la distancia. Era sólo suerte de que la única persona que sabía que podría acabarlo por día, apareciera y matar a su murmullo.

"Hola Gabriella" dijo Justin con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió también, le envío a la chica un saludo educado.

"¿Así que usted es nuevo en Cali?" Ian se humedeció los labios después de tomar en cuenta el impresionante traje que Kurt llevaba. "¿Eres un ciclista también o-"

"No, pero él es el novio de Blaine." Jeff dice claramente. Ian se giró hacia él y sonrió, y luego sonrió, casi riéndose de lo que oyó.

"¿Blaine?" sus ojos se agrandaron y se giró a Jeff y Justin, con el tiempo a Kurt. La chica Gabriella parecía mirar perdida. "¿Novio? ¿Qué? " preguntó con incredulidad.

Kurt sonrió ante la reacción del hombre. Debió conoce a él viejo Blaine. "Ya lo has oído bien."

"Bebé, voy a encontrar un asiento." Gabriella dijo, apretando la mano de Ian antes de alejarse. Jeff la miró irse, con aire ausente dejando caer su tabla y colocándose encima de ella. Justin coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

"'¿Bebe? Pensé que era tu amiga... "

Ian se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj. "Ella es mi amiga... tenemos una llamada entre sí cuando nos necesitamos unos a otros y ese tipo de cosas." Con eso, volvió a mirar, capturando los ojos de Kurt. "No hay nada malo con un poco de diversión, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que pudiera pensar en dar una respuesta, Blaine y Nick se acercaron y se unieron al grupo. Ian los miró cuando Nick dio al primo de Justin una mirada curiosa. Blaine lo miró por un segundo antes de agarrar a Kurt alrededor de la cintura y tirar cerca de él. Kurt sonrió inclinándose para darle un beso. Fueron observados por él moreno que dio una sonrisa de incredulidad.

"Wow, Ian." Nick miró al hombre más alto de arriba a abajo mientras ponía sus guantes de ciclismo de su bolsillo trasero. Justin y los otros no lo habían visto en unos 3 años y su carrera fue un poco alarmante, sobre todo al aparecer en una competencia. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ian sonrió a Nick, dando al moreno joven un golpe de puño. "No suenas tan feliz de verme."

Nick dio una media sonrisa. "No quise decir nada de eso"

"No, está bien." Ian miró a Blaine y Kurt; el mayor ocupado susurrando algo al oído de Kurt cuando él se sonrojó. Se lamió los labios antes de continuar "Sentí como ganas de volver para el verano. Sólo puedo llegar a Massachusetts antes de volverme loco... no hay suficientes playas o bellezas para mí." él sonrió y miró lo que podía ver del perfil de Blaine. El muchacho mantuvo posesivamente su mano en el lado de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia sí, sin dejar de hablar en un nivel al que sólo le podía oír Kurt.

"Te extrañé a mi lado cuando estaba firmando... va a ser camino demasiado largo en un día antes de que lleguemos a estar solas de nuevo. "

Kurt trató de no ser un idiota y sonrojarse cuando habló de nuevo en voz baja. "Debes centrarte menos en el tiempo a solas y más en el ranking en el top 5, ¿no te parece?" Ellos estaban en su propio pequeño mundo cuando Blaine volvió a hablar.

Ian miró hacia otro lado con su primo, reanudando sus pensamientos anteriores. "Lo que me parece una locura es que me vaya a la escuela durante tres años y todos ustedes, chicos locos están tan grandes. Blaine incluso creció unos pocos centímetros."

Kurt trató de no morderse los labios con las cosas que se le susurraban al oído. Blaine besó en broma su lóbulo, sonriendo a escalofrío de su novio, todo antes de escuchar a Ian mencionar su nombre. En el sonido, se lamió los labios y miró hacia arriba, sin facilitar su agarre sobre Kurt en lo más mínimo. Si Ian era igual a como él era cuando tenía 18 años, él era alguien tan viejo como Blaine le hubiera encantado estar, pero el Kurt de Blaine no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

"Sigues siendo un comediante, ya veo."

Ian se encogió de hombros. "¿Todavía crees que eres mejor de lo que realmente eres o qué ese tío tuyo realmente te enseña algo?"

Blaine sonrió, tomando a Kurt de la mano y preparándose para alejarse. Su novio suspiró. Este iba a ser un día largo. "Cumpla con su patineta Ian." Blaine respondió casualmente. Se giró hacia Nick y le indicó con la cabeza: "Yo voy a iniciar sesión"

Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Don nos quiere a David y a mí así que voy a ir a ver eso primero."

Justin se extendió, de pie frente a la barricada. "Iré contigo".

"Yo también" dijo Ian, sonriendo a Kurt y Blaine. El mayor apretó la mano de Kurt y miró a Ian, haciendo que el hombre mayor sonriera inocentemente. "¿Todo está bien, señor BMX?"

Jeff rodó los ojos antes de mirar lejos. "Voy a verlos más tarde. Iré a ver esa mierda."

Los chicos, con la excepción de Ian le despidieron con la mano. "Estaré pronto amigo." Justin le dijo. Jeff asintió, dando patadas hacia adelante en su tabla. Se dirigió hacia el parque donde estaba siendo entrevistado a un chico que acaba de terminar su carrera.

Kurt entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine mientras la pareja se dirigió hacia la estación de BMX. El parque se fue poniendo cada vez más lleno de gente en el minuto.

Blaine tomó todo adentro. Este sería el segundo año en el que lo llevaría a cabo sin su padre en las gradas para animarlo. Como siempre, dedicó los días como este para él y prometió darlo todo. La única cosa que era nueva ahora, era que no se sentía como una mierda. Ahora, él tenía a alguien especial para llevar a cabo, al igual que antes, y sabía que Kurt estaría orgulloso de él también. Necesitaba eso.

"No puedo creer que esto es normal para ti" Kurt sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. El locutor presentó un nuevo patinador y la multitud aplaudió. "No puedo creer lo increíble que es. ¿Eres demasiado tímido para cantar, pero puedes volar en el aire en una bicicleta frente a casi un millón de personas?"

Blaine se rió mientras caminaban lentamente, de acuerdo con los pasos del otro. "Va a haber más personas en las competencias de Long Beach después de que reúna los requisitos."

Kurt todavía estaba con temor. "¿Estás tratando de ayudar a tu caso? No está funcionando."

"Sólo estoy diciendo" Blaine sonrió, mirando a su derecha "y los dos no los puedo comparar. Esto es diferente."

Su novio asintió. Era diferente, pero eso no importaba. Blaine podía hacer tanto canto y acrobacia bastante bien. "Está bien. Tengo semanas para acosarte al respecto."

"Eso haces" Blaine respondió con una sonrisa. Tenían tiempo para un montón de cosas, y eso es lo que era increíble.

Ian y Justin caminaron por detrás de la pareja. Justin ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué su primo estaba alrededor. Tenía una chica que podría ser entretenida en estos momentos, y un concurso para participar. Él definitivamente podría irse como Jeff lo hizo con los otros patinadores. En su lugar, él estaba caminando junto a él, siendo increíblemente sospechoso mientras miraba a Kurt y Blaine en frente de él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan estos dos juntos?" el hombre cuestionó.

"No mucho" Justin le dijo "pero lo suficiente para saber lo que quieren. Usted sabe cómo estaba Blaine fuera de control. Kurt lo equilibro."

Ian sonrió. "¿Así que están es una relación real? No sólo-"

"Ellos están juntos." Justin dijo simplemente. Ian rodo los ojos. "Blaine le preguntó a Kurt para ser su novio, Kurt dijo que sí. Son una pareja y todo lo que conlleva."

"¿Desde cuándo a Blaine le van los chicos?"

"Desde que conoció a Kurt." Justin respondió. "Déjalo en paz."

Ian sonrió. "¿Crees que voy a avergonzarte, primo?" le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Justin y miró al chico más alto "Yo prácticamente traje chicos bajo mi ala. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que este chico nuevo es un buen tipo."

"Ian, no seas un culo-"

Las palabras de Justin fueron dichas en vano. Su primo lo había empujado y puso su patineta en el suelo, empujando hacia adelante. Kurt se detuvo a media frase cuando sintió que alguien cepillo contra él e Ian sonrió ampliamente, tanto a él y Blaine.

"Esto es totalmente adorable, Blaine." Ian patinó en frente de ellos y pateó la tabla para arriba, atrapándola con la mano. Él procedió a caminar hacia atrás mientras Blaine no mostró ningún esfuerzo para detener. "Estoy orgulloso de ti. No puede ser fácil pasar de conseguir cualquier chica que desees, a permanecer atado a una sola persona." Kurt se puso tenso. Este hombre estaba definitivamente comenzando a ponerle nervios en punta. "Pero lo estás haciendo. Comparte tu secreto con la clase."

Blaine sonrió un poco cuando se detuvo por completo. Kurt se detuvo después de que él hizo y se giró para ver si todo estaba bien. La mirada en la cara de su novio gritó un modo de patear el culo y él suspiró. ¿Por qué podía ser sencillo?

"El secreto es dejar de ser un idiota de mala vida que persigue las cosas que no puede tener. " Sus ojos se encontraron e Ian sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No puedo dejar de sentir que eso era para mí, chico. Pero sabes que los tipos como yo consiguen lo que quieren..." se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió, mirando rápidamente a Kurt. Blaine sintió subir el calor de su piel mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, dejando caer la mano de su novio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Ian? ¿Un labio ensangrentado?"

Justin rodo los ojos. "¿Ustedes dos hablan en serio, en este momento?" Ian nunca movió los ojos de Blaine mientras trataba de no reírse. "Ian, deja de ser un idiota y Blaine, tú sabes que no vas a hacer nada."

"¿Podemos irnos?" Preguntó Kurt. Blaine sólo siguió mirando al hombre frente a él, sin vacilar su mirada en todos. Ian sonrió con más fuerza, dando al chico más joven dos bofetadas condescendientes en la mejilla.

"Estoy realmente feliz por ti" susurró, "él esta jodidamente caliente."

"No soy la persona que recuerdas, Ian" Blaine respondió de nuevo, moviendo la mano. "Usted conoce al Blaine que decía tonterías y sentía que no tenía que trabajar por nada. Ahora sé que tengo mucho que trabajar, y si caminas en ese camino, no te van a gustar los resultados. "

Ian sonrió. Estaba claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos 3 años. Dio un paso atrás y dejó caer su patineta, una vez más. Kurt y Justin observaron de cerca, preguntándose lo que los dos habían discutido. Señalando a su pecho, comenzó a hablar.

"Déjame reintroducirme a mí mismo. Creo que he hecho una mala primera impresión" Ian sonrió a Kurt y el muchacho lo observaba de cerca. "Soy Ian Palmer. Tengo 21 años y asisto a MIT en ciencias de la salud y lo odio. Lo que me gusta es tener un buen tiempo y esa es mi intención de este verano." Blaine se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a la multitud, a la espera de que esto termine. "Lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómodo conmigo, Kurt. En todo caso, debemos ser amigos. Enseñe a sus amigos mucho y estaré en California este verano, todos ustedes tendrán que acostumbrarse a que este cerca." Sonrió ante el rostro de Blaine y Justin se cruzó de brazos. Su primo podría ser un idiota cuando quisiera ser. "Así que, con eso lo digo, voy a dejarlos, muchachos, llegar allí. Ya nos veremos."

Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Ian pasó por delante, golpeando el hombro contra Blaine.

Kurt no le hizo caso porque sabía que el mayor le enviaría un vistazo. Ian sonrió cuando notó que Kurt no le daría ningún contacto con los ojos, moviendo la cabeza se fue a encontrar a Gabriella. Kurt estaría solo en algún momento. Él llegaría a él entonces.

Justin negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara. "¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer?"

Kurt sonrió y se acercó a Blaine, de pie delante de él. Su novio se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con disgusto y volvió a unir sus manos.

"Si te estás preguntando por qué me siento molesto teniéndolo a tu alrededor, es porque se folla a alguien y a todo el mundo. No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien te mire como yo te veo."

Kurt sonrió mientras la multitud se volvió loca por alguna razón u otra. "Acabo de verte escribir tu nombre en un montón de tetas. Creo que debería ser el que siente un poco verde." Blaine rodo los ojos: "Tú, por otro lado debes saber que la gente puede mirar todo lo que quieran, pero no se puede tocar."

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, con la mirada perdida en otro lugar por un segundo. Justin había ido a ayudar a Nick y David con todo el equipo ya que todos ellos se acercaron. "Tienen mi nombre con marcador en el pecho. Tu su nombre esta tatuado en mi corazón. Sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿verdad?"

Kurt sonrió suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el brazo desnudo de Blaine. "Puedes ser el hombre más hermoso, más cursi en el mundo y yo adoro eso." Blaine se sonrojó y desvió la mirada "Sólo sé que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño."

El adolescente de pelo rizado sonrió mientras Kurt se inclinó en su línea de visión. Su novio continuó: "Creo que tu amigo Ian es molesto como el infierno, pero él no obtiene el punto. Creo que nos acaba de probar, y que estás dejándolo ganar. Consigue molestarte de una manera demasiado fácil."

"Debes saber con la experiencia de José como soy." Blaine dijo, obviamente, cuando Kurt se rió un poco. "Y probándonos o no, todavía tiene que ver con la forma en que te mira."

"Lo sé" Kurt le dijo "pero él va y viene entre ustedes dos es innecesario. Soy todo tuyo, ¿recuerdas?"

Blaine asintió. "Lo recuerdo. Sólo necesito que todos los demás lo entiendan."

Kurt sonrió. "Olvídate de todos los demás. Hoy es acerca de mi súper-caliente, novio ciclista. No sé si alguna vez he dicho esto, pero al ver que lo haces en BMX hace _mucho_ en mí... Entonces, ¿podemos ir a que te identifiques? "

Los labios de Blaine estaban secos de repente. Él los lamía y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt. "¿Hace mucho por ti? ¿Mucho como qué?"

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Llega en primer lugar y te mostraré. ¿Qué te parece?"

Blaine asintió con fuerza. Eso sería un paso obligado. "Okay".

"Ahora vamos a ir." Kurt sonrió, aliviado de que la tensión que Blaine sentía anteriormente, se había disuelto poco después de su breve conversación. Honestamente, el nativo de Ohio no podía esperar para verlo actuar.

"Un beso y podemos irnos." Él sonrió mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los labios de Kurt y el chico le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla.

"Creo que eso es suficiente. No necesito a tus groupies**(1)** tratando de matarme."

Blaine rodó los ojos y Kurt se giró para alejarse; yendo en la dirección que estaban previamente. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien estuvo detrás de él y se detuvo justo antes de que pudiera entrar. Shane Smith se disculpó rápidamente con una risa nerviosa.

"Lo siento, chico nuevo. Estaba corriendo para hablar con Blaine."

Kurt estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien cuando Blaine lo agarró por una de las presillas del cinturón y tiró de él hacia atrás. Dio un paso al frente, dando a su rival un vistazo rápido. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó el adolescente de ojos color avellana.

Shane rodó los ojos y miró a su alrededor brevemente, todo antes de hablar bajando la voz "Peter le esta diciendo a los jueces que tu tomaste las apuestas con los chicos en el parque diciendo que llegarías primero."

Nick pasó por el lado y alcanzó a oír la última parte. "¿Hablas en serio?"

El corazón de Kurt se dejó caer un poco. De repente, no podía evitar sentir que todo esto era su culpa, para empezar. Las cuestiones de Blaine con Peter sólo comenzaron a causa de él si podía ser perfectamente honesto consigo mismo.

Shane extendió la mano para frotarse la nuca, mostrando un brazo flexionado cubierto de tatuajes. "Están preguntándole a otros ciclistas que no saben nada acerca de esto"

"¿Ellos te preguntaron?" El rostro de Blaine era más o menos rojo y Kurt sintió un poco de miedo. "Debido a que tu nuevo mejor amigo es el que inició todo el asunto"

"Amigo, quédate tranquilo" Shane miró a su alrededor y dio un paso más cerca. Blaine aflojó sus puños, mirando a su alrededor también. "Sí me preguntaron" Shane le dijo "y yo les dije que no sabía nada de eso." Nick miró a Kurt que observaba con atención "Eso sí, no te acerques a él, y no hagas nada más estúpido Blaine. Si él se acerca a ti, finge que le estás deseando buena suerte o algo así. Si los ven a los dos interactuando como lo hacen en Long Beach en los últimos tiempos, se sabrá que hay mala sangre."

Blaine miró hacia los otros ciclistas y vio a algunos de los tipos que hablan. No había rastro de Peter, sin embargo. Sacudió la cabeza y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Kurt lo miró irse y suspiró, mirando a Shane. Él sonrió suavemente antes de ir a seguirlo. "Muchas gracias."

Shane asintió. "Sí." David y Justin se acercaron cuando Kurt salió trotando detrás de su novio. El rubio asintió con la cabeza a todos ellos como un saludo. "Buena suerte, chicos."

David le dio una inclinación de la cabeza a cambio. "Igualmente". Cuando Shane se marchó, dejando el casco de nuevo, David se giró hacia Nick. "¿Quieres ponernos al día sobre todo esto?"

Nick puso los ojos en blanco ante la situación, pero en la distancia podía ver a Don acercándose con la bici de Blaine. Se apresuró a explicar antes de que el hombre pudiera alcanzarlos. "Petey le está diciendo a los funcionarios que Blaine ha estado apostando los resultados de la competencia. Están preguntándole a los ciclistas lo que saben, y estoy seguro que no se nos van a acercarse ya que somos todos del mismo equipo, pero Shane sólo vino a dar aviso de todas formas.".

Justin se sentó en su bicicleta y buscó a su viejo amigo. "No puedo creer, esa serpiente."

David negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué están esperando chicos?" Donald miró como si estuvieran perdiendo. "Vayan a ingresar. Vamos. Chop, chop."

Justin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, señor."

**-K&B-**

La mañana había transcurrido en un borrón. Kurt se sentó con ansiedad a través de toneladas de patinadores y un montón de trucos extraños intentados por personas vestidas de diferentes mascotas antes de que las personas que en realidad conocía se levantaran para su ejecución. Como era de esperar, Ian casi mató en todo el trayecto. Kurt entienda la aprehensión de Jeff cuando a los 21 años de edad, apareció reclamando participar en el concurso. Él aterrizó todos los trucos, moliendo por barandillas, fue aerotransportado, y tenía _un montón de fangirls animándolo mientras lo hacía._

Kurt miró la hora en su reloj después de Ian subió. En unos 20 minutos, las competencias de BMX empezarían. Ahora mismo Blaine y los chicos se estaban vistiendo; Nick y David en su equipo de protección para sus carreras de BMX, Justin en el suyo por sus competencias de BMX estilo libre de la calle, y Blaine para la categoría de estilo libre de BMX vert en la que competía. Como Don le explicó anteriormente, el estilo vert era en la rampa en forma de _U_ en la que Blaine siempre practicar. Antes de hoy no sabía realmente que había diferentes niveles de competencia, pero esperaba poder ver todos los que ellos realizaban. Eso era poco probable, pero Kurt por lo menos quería animar a Jeff antes de que él se fuera al otro lado del estadio. Esperemos que él rubio compita antes que eso.

Cuando alguno de 14 años, quedo a punto de empezar, Ian terminó de hablar con los periodistas deportivos que cubrían los acontecimientos de hoy y saludó a los fans detrás de gradas. Ellos gritaron por él y les guiñó un ojo, caminando hacia donde estaba Gabriella y se sentó en las gradas.

Fue sólo suerte de Kurt que él se permitió saludar con la mano a Gabriella ese mismo día; la chica amigable hizo una pequeña charla con él durante toda la competencia. Ella parecía estar bien, y tal vez un poco demasiado bonita para la gente como Ian, pero Kurt pensó que no era del todo justo juzgarlo todavía. Estaba bastante seguro de que el patinador se mete con el nuevo chico, que se metió con el sobrino de la leyenda cuando se enteró de que estaban saliendo. Él parecía uno de esos tipo de chicos imbéciles que recibieron patadas por molestar hasta la mierda a la gente, pero eso no tiene por qué significar que era un mal tipo.

Fuera o no bueno o malo, Kurt sabía que no quería averiguarlo. Podía vivir con no saber si eso significaba no terminar con Blaine yendo como un mono de mierda por todo Los Ángeles. Pero debido a que Kurt decidió sentarse con Gabriella, y porque Ian caminaba a unirse a Gabriella en este momento, estaba a punto de averiguar lo que trataba de este hombre.

Estaban a unas 7 filas arriba en las gradas. Kurt suspiró mientras veía a Ian chocar la mano a unas pocas personas en la fila antes de subir hacia ellos. Gabriella sonrió y le envió un saludo cuando el hombre miró en su dirección. Ian le devolvió la sonrisa, subiendo los escalones de dos hasta que la alcanzó.

El torpe había aumentado cerca de cuatro o cinco niveles. Ian pasó junto a un par de personas, dándoles las gracias cuando lo felicitaron por hacer un maldito casi perfecto, y se sentó entre Gabriella y Kurt. Él aceptó un beso de su 'amiga' y habló brevemente con ella durante unos minutos más o menos. Kurt estaba tenso de estar sentado tan cerca, desplazándose hacia la derecha un poco, pero al parecer Ian no estaba pensando mucho en él. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

El de catorce años de edad, termino y saludo a la multitud. Dio algunas palabras, pero regresó como un campeón. Kurt dio una palmada para él. Eso requirió una gran cantidad de fuerza para hacerlo a una edad tan joven. El locutor presentó la siguiente persona y Kurt miró el reloj de nuevo. Una más antes de que Jeff subiera, y tendría que patinar perfectamente si quería llegar en primer lugar sobre Ian.

"¿Sabía que usted aplaudió también para mí?" Ian sonrió y preguntó, quitándose las coderas. Kurt apartó la mirada de la filmación de camarógrafos a su izquierda. El mayor sonrió, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

"Yo aplaudí para todos" Kurt le dijo simplemente. Ian asintió.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte" dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando el mayor se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su conversación con su compañía, Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás a la competencia. Un chico de Asia tal vez de su edad estaba moliendo por una barandilla y pateando hacia adelante. Kurt podía ver a Jeff mientras se preparaba para ir al lado, estirando un poco y poniéndose su casco. Él sonrió y puso su cámara de la bolsa de Blaine a su lado, listo para tomar fotos para Vickie. Ella y Naomi tenía que trabajar y no podía hacer más.

"Siento mucho lo de antes. Me encanta jugar con el pequeño individuo ya sabes" Kurt se giró hacia Ian mientras hablaba y el hombre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa "B era ese chico que siempre se colgaba de los niños grandes jurando ser mejor que todos. Él tenía la cabeza más grande y supongo que también lo haría enloqueciendo si Donald Kinsella fue mi tío". Kurt miró hacia atrás por el parque mientras escuchaba, "Él y Jus nos buscaban a mí y a mis amigos y bromeábamos al infierno todos. Ahora mira," Ian negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en ello, "Están corriendo Long Beach ahora.".

Kurt sonrió. "¿No crees que ahora sería un buen momento para dejarlos solos? Usted es un universitario, supongo, en el MIT... debe ser un poco más maduro ahora."

Ian rodó los ojos y se echó a reír. "¿Crees que la universidad es un grupo de niños de 18 a 22 años de entrenamiento para ser profesionales y encontrar a alguien para iniciar una familia? He estado yendo de fiesta y follando durante tres años, Kurt. No sé si madurar es la palabra para describirme."

Gabriella negó con la cabeza. "Tiene razón en eso."

"Pero no se puede negar que todo el mundo me ama", dijo Ian en voz alta, sonriendo cuando la chica rodo los ojos "y usted también, Kurt. Eso es una promesa."

Kurt no le hizo caso; demasiado ocupado preparándose para obtener un rendimiento de Jeff en cámara. Ian levantó la vista cuando el patinaje del chico terminó.

"¿Así que ustedes dos son monógamos?"

Kurt asintió. "Sí, lo somos."

"¿Cómo está funcionando para ti?"

"Genial, en realidad".

Oyeron el nombre de Jeffrey Sterling anunciarse y Kurt empezó a aplaudir, tendiendo la videocámara y el zoom. El público ya estaba bastante bombeado e Ian pareció divertido. Cuando Jeff tuvo su marca en la cima de lo que le gustaba llamar la "zona de juegos"; un parque de skate ataviada con rieles para moler en cúpulas y con fuertes pendientes de conseguir aire para los trucos, puso una mano en el aire para señalar que estaba listo. Los jueces observaron de cerca; tres hombres de mediana edad y un chico de tal vez 25 años con el pelo largo y oscuro que se asemejaba a Russell Brand. Todos ellos mantenían sus ojos fijos cuando el anunciador hizo sonar una campana, señalando el comienzo.

Una vez que Jeff se empujó dentro de la cúpula, la gente se volvió loca. Kurt sonrió y se aseguró de que su cámara capturara cada segundo. El rubio estaba en todas partes a la vez; volando sobre la colina en el centro del parque y haciendo un 360 antes de girar en el aire y con gracia antes de bajar.

Ian se sentó y observó. No había duda de que Jeff era bueno. Él tenía la velocidad y la destreza para ser el mejor... en un par de años. Aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer para llegar a estar donde estaba Ian, él sentía.

El chico se disparó en su tabla y molió en la parte superior de una barandilla y la gente se volvió loca. Principalmente chicas con enamoramientos, pero los chicos como Raymond también estaban allí, sosteniendo carteles y gritando el nombre de Jeff. Kurt capturó todo con una sonrisa de orgullo. Era extraño que estuviera aquí con amigos que hacían esto para divertirse y para ganarse la vida, la verdad, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ian dio una palmada cuando todo terminó, asintiendo con la cabeza a algo dicho por Gabriella. Kurt estaba animando mientras giraba la videocámara y la metía de nuevo en la mochila de Blaine, cerrándola y agitándose hacia Jeff cuando el chico lo buscó en la audiencia.

"Estuvo bastante bien" dijo Ian, pensativo, mirando el paseo del rubio travieso hacia el equipo de filmación. Kurt sonrió a la declaración.

"Lo estuvo. Fue un placer conocerte. Me voy a ver a los BMX competir ahora."

Gabriella sonrió y le tendió la mano y dijo adiós. Kurt con gusto lo tomó y sonrió también.

"Déjame caminar hasta allí", dijo Ian. Se giró hacia la chica y le entregó el casco y las cosas. Kurt suspiró mientras se colocaba la mochila de Blaine.

"Eso no será necesario, Ian."

"Insisto" el mayor se levantó primero y le indicó a Kurt unirse a él. Kurt lo miró y una sonrisa furtiva del hombre apareció en su cara otra vez. "Vamos".

Kurt se levantó, diciendo perdón a los que se preparaban para ver los próximos patinadores. Ellos amablemente se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que él se deslizara a través, seguido de cerca por Ian quien agradeció a la gente a su paso.

La gente estaba animada después de la actuación de Jeff. Ahora un joven de 18 años de edad del condado de Orange se estaba preparando para ir y una mascota comenzó a bailar, sacando a los niños y adolescentes en la audiencia aún más bombo. Kurt navegó cuidadosamente su camino por las escaleras de las gradas hasta que estuvo en el mismo fondo. Sintió a Ian caminar junto a él, ya que se coló por unas cuantas tiendas de souvenirs improvisados y en frente de los aficionados por las gradas.

"Así que no haces bicicleta o monopatín, supongo que no mucho de surf, ¿qué hay para hacer en Long Beach?"

Kurt sonrió suavemente ante la pregunta. "Me quedo con tu primo y sus amigos. Nunca hay un momento aburrido con ellos 5."

Ian sonrió. "Él es algo más."

"Sipp," Kurt jugó con las correas de la mochila que llevaba, caminando lejos a través del estadio. Jeff estaba tratando de escuchar las preguntas del entrevistador sobre el ruido ya que la pareja se acercó.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Kurt se giró para mirarlo. Ian se frotaba el hombro, con una sonrisa que le pedía. Había algo en él que gritaba _peligroso_ y debe haber sido lo que hizo que las chicas que estaban caminando por ahí, tan locas por él. Apartó la mirada y respondió. "Voy a tener 17 en agosto."

Las cejas de Ian se dispararon por la sorpresa. "Wow. Pensé que eras mayor. Te ves demasiado caliente para tener 16".

Kurt rodó los ojos. "¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar? Estoy seguro de que sabes que no estoy interesado en lo que sea que estés vendiendo."

El hombre pasó la lengua por los labios. "No estoy vendiendo nada, Kurt. Estás cerca de mi primo Sólo quería conocerte."

"¿Todo bien?" Jeff le preguntó mientras se acercaba. Kurt se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

"Todo está bien. Estábamos diciéndonos adiós." Kurt sonrió cortésmente a Ian y los ojos del mayor obtuvieron otro golpe de su cuerpo. Jeff miró.

"Oh" señaló Ian arriba en el marcador y Jeff rápidamente se giró para mirar. Kurt miró hacia atrás también. "En segundo lugar, campeón" él golpeó al rubio en el hombro y lo apretó con fuerza. Kurt vio el 95 de 100 en promedio de Jeff que puso en contraste con el 98 que Ian consiguió y sus hombros cayeron. ¿Necesitaba este tipo más razones para ser un idiota pomposo? "Parece que te veré en Long Beach en una semana y media."

Jeff rodo los ojos, tirando lejos del toque de Ian. "Te veré allí. Vamos Kurt."

Ian sonrió, retrocediendo. "Hasta luego, Jeff. Hasta luego Kurt."

Kurt no le hizo caso, luchando para mantenerse al día con su amigo. Jeff patinó fuera, con aire ausente saludando a la gente gritando por él y moviendo la cabeza a los resultados de la competencia. Un 95 era jodidamente increíble. Ganó con un 90 antes. Nunca había visto un 98.

"Jeff, ¿puedes esperar un poco?"

El rubio se giró a ver a su amigo de ojos azules correr detrás de él. Sonrió un poco y pateó la tabla en la mano. "Lo siento, Ohio. Estoy jodidamente enojado."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Lo hiciste increíble. Tengo todo en la cinta."

"Muy bien. Ese tipo simplemente funciona mis nervios." Kurt escuchó mientras caminaban hacia donde estarían compitiendo Blaine y los otros. "Él juega con la cabeza, ¿sabes? Ahora tengo que verlo de nuevo y es una mierda."

"Eso es lo que me molesta... Los juegos de la mente." Kurt negó con la cabeza: "¿Cómo es Justin tan dulce después de crecer en torno a él?"

"Muy buena pregunta", respondió Jeff. "Hay esta Donnie."

Kurt sonrió cuando el hombre colgó el teléfono y les saludó con la mano. "¿Cómo te fue?" cuestionó a Jeff.

El chico sólo le dio un medio encogimiento de hombros. "Tengo un 95, pero Ian marco un 98."

Los ojos de Don fueron muy desviados. "Mierda. Esperaba que estuviera peor por no competir."

Jeff negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el campo de regatas de BMX. "No tuve esa suerte."

El público de este lado del estadio estaba amplificado. Kurt sonrió cuando vio a David en su bici roja y oro, poniéndose su enorme casco. Nick estaba a su lado en la azul marino y blanco, haciendo lo mismo. Don miró antes de terminar. "Bueno, parece que van a ir usted e Ian a finales de julio. Emocionante frente a un hombre que buscó, ¿eh?"

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Lo busque antes de que él me trataba como a un perdedor."

"Aún más razones para patearle el culo" dijo Kurt casualmente. Don se rió.

Mirando a través del estadio, Kurt pudo ver la rampa vert donde estaría presentandose Blaine. Jeff se estiró y miró su reloj.

"¿A qué hora empiezan los estilos libres?"

"Ahora" dijo Don. "Kurt, tienes que darte prisa para tomar asiento. Blaine estará en segundos."

_Apellido Anderson_, pensó Kurt. Tenía sentido. "Está bien. ¿Debo guardar un asiento?"

"Va a juzgar la competencia de Justin en unos momentos" Jeff sonrió, sacando su teléfono celular, "Fácil primer lugar, ¿eh?"

Don abofeteó al chico lejos y Kurt se rió. "Soy el tipo más justo alrededor. Ya lo sabes."

"Voy a ir." Kurt les dijo. Jeff asintió.

"Voy a filmar la carrera con estas dos cabezas del nudillo para ti."

"Gracias."

Con eso, Jeff fue a los asientos colocados para la carrera de BMX, y Kurt se acercó al lado opuesto donde las grandes rampas estaban. Sonrió cuando vio a Blaine probablemente hablando con el chico que iba delante de él, estirándose y riendo de lo que decían. El adolescente de ojos azules miró hacia otro lado hasta las gradas; ya llenas de gente. Él suspiró mientras examinaba la multitud. Esto sería difícil.

"Que te diviertas viéndome patearle el culo a tu novio," Peter groseramente empujo a Kurt pasando mientras caminaba por ahí, arrastrando su bicicleta a lo largo. Kurt se tambaleó a un lado un poco, pero recuperó la compostura, mirando hacia atrás al huesudo muchacho de pelo negro. Peter sonrió y rodo los ojos, mirando hacia adelante de nuevo. "Chupadora de pollas de mierda."

Kurt miró a su alrededor y vio a la gente demasiado perdida en todo lo demás para darse cuenta. Eso era más o menos la historia de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las gradas, esperando seriamente que Blaine lo destruya. Y que Peter cayera. Dos veces.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el locutor estaba pidiéndole a la multitud sentarse. Kurt encontró un asiento entre un niño de 7 años con un cartel de Shane y una señora que tenía que ser un pariente de uno de los competidores. No iba a dejar de hablar de lo bueno que era y que sería el mejor por los próximos 10 años, y todos a su alrededor estaban bastante molestos.

Los jueces se establecieron en su lugar y el locutor se dirigió a la multitud. El chico que estaba hablando con Blaine anteriormente se alistó, yendo a la parte superior de la rampa y saltando nerviosamente en su bicicleta. Cuando Kurt intentó no prestarle atención a la mujer odiosa junto a él, Blaine se giró a analizar a la gente en la audiencia. Una vez que él vio a su novio la mirada nerviosa en su rostro se suavizó y una lenta sonrisa apareció. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, enviándole un saludo y dos pulgares para arriba. En serio, ¿realmente creía que se perdería esto?

"Disculpe pequeño chico, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?"

Un hombre sonrió al niño junto a Kurt y él asintió con la cabeza, agarrando su cartel de Shane y arrastrándose un poco. Kurt movió cortésmente la mochila de Blaine más cerca de él para que el hombre pudiera tomar asiento. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Kurt miró a la persona compitiendo cuando se dejó caer sobre la vert.

"¿Es este el primer chico?"

Kurt se giró para ver si le estaban hablando y asintió. "Oh, sí. Están empezando." La multitud aplaudió a causa de un giro que hizo y Kurt sacó la cámara del lugar. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco.

"Quise llegar aquí antes, pero tuve una audición de la que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me dieran el papel. ¿Disfrutándolo hasta ahora?"

El muchacho hizo un giro al revés y casi se cayó después de su aterrizaje, pero siguió empujando. Kurt miró al hombre a su lado. Parecía muy amable, era de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años con una cabeza llena de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules agradables. Hubo un poco de rastrojo largo de su línea de la mandíbula rígida y una sonrisa brillante que era la mitad encantadora - mitad animada. Kurt se encontró sonriendo de nuevo. Se veía increíblemente familiar.

"Um... sí" se rió un poco de la forma en que el hombre era hiperactivo, "Lo estoy disfrutando. Quiero decir que no es realmente mi taza de té, de por sí, pero puedo decir que es divertido de ver."

El hombre sonrió y miró por encima del parque nuevo. "Sí. Definitivamente es genial." Se desabrochó la corbata, dejándola colgar libremente alrededor de su cuello.

La mujer finalmente se calló junto a ellos y Kurt respiró. "¿Eres como un ex patinador o ciclista?"

"No" él negó con la cabeza, tomando una botella de agua y dando una mueca de dolor cuando cayó el muchacho en la vert. Kurt frunció el ceño demasiado, aplaudiendo con el resto de la multitud cuando volvió lentamente. Su nuevo compañero hablador lo miró y habló. "Mi familia está en toda esta mierda sin embargo."

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. "Mi novio esta en realidad en la competencia. Esta es la primera vez que viene a uno de ellos o algo así."

La mujer al lado de Kurt se giró y le dio una cara de disgusto, aunque él estaba mirando a su otro vecino y se lo perdieron. El hombre lo hizo ver que sin embargo, y la fulminó con la mirada hasta que ella se dio la vuelta. Kurt levantó una ceja ante su respuesta, pero el hombre le quitó de encima.

"Es realmente impresionante que este aquí para apoyarlo."

Kurt sonrió. "Sí. Gracias."

Creció el silencio por un rato y miraron el restante de freestyle del muchacho. Mejoró con el tiempo a lo largo, a pesar de la caída en el primer lugar, le haría daño a su puntuación total.

"Ese es un bonito anillo." Kurt miró al hombre y lo vio sonriendo a la mano. "Mi hermanito tiene uno así. No lo lleva nunca más." Él miró hacia otro lado con un encogimiento de hombros suaves, sonriendo a través de sus palabras. "Es una larga historia."

Kurt lo miró con lo que parecía ser la realización y el hombre de ojos azules lo noto, levantando una ceja.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Ahora, de Long Beach, California! Campeón Nacional de los juegos BMX de 2010 y 2011, Blaine Anderson."

El público se volvió loco y Kurt negó con la cabeza a sus pensamientos. Rápidamente tomo la videocámara y la sostuvo en alto, tomando respiraciones rápidas y sonriendo cuando Blaine empujó su bicicleta verde cazador hacia la rampa. Antes de colocarse el casco en la cabeza, Blaine miró a la multitud y vio a Kurt de inmediato, sonriendo mientras sostenía la cámara hacia arriba y moviendo hacia él. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa. De repente lo golpeó con una ola de sentimientos sólo porque Kurt estaba viéndolo hacer algo que amaba; ahí para apoyarlo y alentarlo al igual que su padre. Y entonces vio a su hermano mayor a su lado, sonriendo y animándolo, y Blaine casi se cayó antes de que él comenzara.

La campana sonó y Blaine sólo miro hacia la multitud. Saludos de todos sus fans y se calmó un poco, ya que se preguntaba qué le pasaba, y Kurt lo miró con incredulidad, haciendo un gesto con la mano libre para que empiece.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hermanito?" el hombre al lado de Kurt murmuró. Kurt rápidamente giró a la izquierda y miró al hombre.

"¿Hermanito?"

El timbre volvió a sonar cuando el anunciador esperó pacientemente. Blaine trago saliva, mirando a Kurt y Cooper que lo miraban de manera extraña. Esto sería ideal. Él no revelo a su hermano mayor todavía y Kurt estaba sentado junto a él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a lo largo de la rampa y respiró hondo. Peter sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos.

_Concentrado_, Blaine. Él dijo a sí mismo. Con otro suspiro, miró a Kurt quien le regresaba una mirada de esperanza y sonrió, bajando por la pendiente de la vert y dejando que lo golpee la adrenalina.

La multitud aplaudió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte cuando el muchacho que muchos de ellos vinieron a ver empezó a montar. Shane sonrió ante la reacción de la multitud, moviendo la cabeza en lo perfecto que Blaine estaba empezando como de costumbre. Él era más o menos una polla arrogante y probablemente no se merecía ese reconocimiento, al menos en los ojos de Shane, pero nadie podía negar lo talentoso que era.

Cooper pasó de Blaine haciendo un látigo de cola en el aire con el niño sentado a su lado. Kurt estaba filmando con una sonrisa suave en su cara; un puño sudoroso apretado nerviosamente en su regazo.

"¿Supongo que mi hermano pequeño te dio ese anillo?"

Kurt se humedeció los labios y se giró hacia el caballero. Él asintió con la cabeza después de ver la mirada de confusión en sus ojos. "S-Sí, lo hizo."

Cooper lo miró por un segundo más antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo a su hermano. Blaine estaba matando y los jueces se veían tan contentos como de costumbre. El chico de cabello rizado volteo al revés y golpeó la rampa con una mano antes de mover de un tirón una y aterrizando perfectamente. La gente gritaba, en su mayoría chicas, y Kurt se mordió los labios en una sonrisa mientras filmó. No podía estar más orgulloso en este momento.

"Así que, sé que esto probablemente va a sonar estúpido, pero, ¿Blaine y usted son una pareja?"

Kurt asintió, sin mirarlo. Blaine estaba haciéndolo increíblemente y no quería perder ni un segundo más. "Sé que esto es confuso"

"Un poco." Cooper admitió. "Mi madre me dijo que hablara con él porque se mudó, pero ella no mencionó que estaba saliendo con un chico. Supongo que confuso es una buena manera de decirlo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Podía llamar a todos los demás pero no podía llamar a su propio hijo. "Bueno, él está saliendo con un chico. Lo siento si eso te molesta"

"¿Debería molestarme?"

Kurt finalmente miró al hombre y los ojos azules perforado a través de él. Ambos fueron atraídos lejos cuando la multitud se salió de control. Blaine estaba en el aire y sacó un 720, aterrizando perfectamente. Incluso Shane aplaudió, aunque Peter a su lado parecía rígido. Kurt sonrió antes de silbar ruidosamente sobre la multitud.

"Su tiempo casi termina" el hombre le dijo: "Vamos a ir abajo de manera que podamos encontrarlo."

**-K&B-**

"Bueno, gracias, Blaine Anderson. Dirígete a ver tus calificaciones."

Blaine sonrió al entrevistador y saludó con la mano a la cámara antes de alejarse. Arrastró su bicicleta pasando por Shane y Peter, sonriendo al último antes de mostrar el dedo medio de la forma más discreta posible. El niño flaco parecía que lo quería muerto y que era sin duda un sentimiento que Blaine podría corresponder, aunque se centró menos en ese hombre despreciablemente idiota y más en la pareja que lo esperaba a pocos metros. Cooper estaba junto a Kurt con una sonrisa que se extendía por su cara de tonto; y Blaine no podía decir si era porque él estaba orgulloso de su actuación o porque acababa de enterarse de que estaba saliendo con un chico. Se acercó y miró por encima de su novio cuya sonrisa era un poco más tímida y le devolvió la sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera conseguir su beso después de la función, Cooper había dado un paso delante de su camino; mostrando todos los 32 los dientes.

"¡Blainers!"

_Oh dios._ "Hey forastero" Blaine bajo de su bicicleta y dejo que el mayor de los Anderson lo agarrara en un fuerte abrazo. Kurt sonrió ampliamente a sus espaldas, observando la cosa entera. Cuando su novio empujó a su hermano mayor lejos, Kurt se rió y apago la cámara de vídeo. Blaine ignorado a Cooper miró al chico por el que estaba loco. El adolescente más joven envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y Blaine lo agarró rápidamente alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Te he dicho que eres mi Superman?"

Blaine escuchó las palabras que se susurraban a su oído y le sonrió con orgullo. Él lo tenía un poco más de cerca de la parte baja de la espalda y se quedó así, enterrado en los brazos de Kurt y sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra el suyo. Esto era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Sólo era que tenía un hermano mayor, un tanto desconcertado tocándole el hombro y un montón de fans que estaban viendo el intercambio con un poco más que confusión.

"Tengo algunas preguntas."

Kurt sonrió en el hombro de su novio antes de alejarse. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre mayor y se dio cuenta de que sólo lo conocía como 'el hermano de Blaine'.

Blaine mantuvo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt y puso la otra a su lado. "Creo que podemos hacer esto rápido" él sonrió a Cooper y el hombre lo observó atentamente; arqueó una ceja y con una ridícula media sonrisa en su rostro. "Coop, este es el hermoso hombre que llego a llamar mi novio, Kurt Hummel." El locutor presentó el siguiente ciclista -un niño con el nombre de Darius Blake, y Blaine lo miró antes de continuar, "Bebe, te presento a mi hermano mayor Cooper." Kurt sonrió de su novio a Cooper. El hombre le tendió la mano y le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Hola Kurt."

Extendió su mano derecha y asintió "Un placer conocerte, Cooper."

"Quisiera preguntar que te trajo aquí, pero creo que lo sé" le dijo Blaine. Vio cómo los dos se alejaron del apretón de manos y cogió su bicicleta.

Cooper metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir gris. Le dio al joven Anderson una mirada inquisitiva mientras hablaba. "¿No puede ser porque quería ver a mi hermano pequeños hacer lo que ama? ¿Tengo que tener algún motivo oculto?"

"No hemos hablado en... ¿cinco o seis meses?"

Kurt puso la videocámara lejos mientras escuchaba.

Cooper se meció hacia adelante y atrás sobre sus talones, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Blaine lo miró expectante. "No hemos hablado, no. Pero no es como que no tuvieras mi número tampoco. Y lo único que importa es que no me pierdo tus eventos, B."

"Sí" Blaine rodo los ojos y miró a Kurt, mientras lo hacía, una puntuación perfecta para él brilló en la pantalla del juez.

La multitud enloqueció y Blaine sonrió al ver eso, agitando un agradecimiento a sus fans que aplaudieron como locos, y luego sonriendo en dirección de Peter. El adolescente miró el marcador con desdén antes de mirar lejos. La mirada de miedo en su rostro pudo haber sido mejor que conseguir la puntuación perfecta.

Kurt sonrió a la junta antes de mirar a su novio. "Supongo que no eres tan malo después de todo."

Blaine le sonrió. Imbécil. "Voy a sentarme en la competencia de Justin. Vamos bebe."

"¿Así que no voy a conseguir ninguna respuesta?"

Kurt sonrió al hombre mayor. "No hizo ninguna pregunta."

Cooper sonrió mientras seguía tras ellos. Su hermano menor, estaba sentado en su bicicleta y se empujó lentamente a lo largo, dejando de lado los pedales cuando sus pies vagaron por el suelo. Kurt caminaba a su lado, tomando la atmósfera una vez más. Esto era algo que no podía comprender, sin embargo, sus amigos estaban totalmente acostumbrados.

"Sabes, mamá me dijo que te mudaste Blainers."

Blaine asintió, todavía unos pasos por delante de él. "Sí, lo hice. ¿Te ha dicho sobre el bebé o su prometido?"

Cooper frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el parque. Lo alcanzó y caminó al otro lado de Kurt. "Ella me lo dijo."

Blaine se detuvo cerca de un cuarto del camino hacia las competencias de Freestyle Street. Kurt que caminaba en silencio junto a ellos se detuvo también, dando a los dos de su tiempo para hablar de todo.

"Y sé que vas a preguntarme y no, no lo justifico. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decirle cómo vivir su vida?"

Blaine sonrió. "¿Y quién es su novio para decirme cómo vivir la mía?"

Kurt miró a lo lejos. Las multitudes están realmente dentro. Deseó que Blaine pudiera estar disfrutando de esto, en lugar de tener que hablar de todo lo que él odiaba en estos momentos. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Blaine tenía que hablar de ello. Por desgracia, no pudo hacerlo con su madre.

Cooper se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. "¿Qué dijo?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Yo no quiero entrar en esto ahora mismo. ¿Podemos realmente encontrarnos más tarde o vas a estar muy ocupado?"

Cooper rodó los ojos. "Voy a decirle Hola a mi tío y luego me voy de aquí. Llámame cuando hayas terminado y todos nosotros conseguiremos un bocado para comer o algo así." sonrió a Kurt y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. El adolescente peinado sonrió suavemente y observó que Cooper volvió la atención a Blaine, pasando una mano por su pelo y siendo empujado fuera. Hizo a Blaine prometerle llamar cuando se fueran y luego se fue en la dirección de su tío.

Blaine se dirigió con Kurt con una media sonrisa antes de poner los pies en los pedales. "Siento que hayas tenido que conocerlo de esa manera. No se lo incomodo que te hizo pasar."

"No fue tan malo" Kurt le dijo, caminando al lado de la bicicleta. "Parece agradable. Un poco caliente." Blaine rodó sus ojos y su novio sonrió. "Pero tú eres mucho más caliente cuando estás celoso."

"No estoy celoso." Blaine pedaleado tan lentamente como fuera posible para que su novio no tuviera que correr. "Recuérdame llevar la bicicleta a la tienda. He oído que hay un hombre de reparación súper sexy que pondrá tacos en las ruedas para mí."

Kurt sonrió mientras caminaban más allá de otro quiosco de ventas. "Escuché algo así también. Te recordare."

"Gracias bebé."

"Por supuesto."

Pasaron unos minutos. Viajando todo el curso, apretando barreras y el equipo de filmación, sólo para llegar a las gradas ya demasiado llenas de gente. Justin estaba viendo uno de los ciclistas subir, casualmente pateando hacia atrás con auriculares. Él tenía que esperar un rato antes de que su oportunidad surgiera.

Blaine bajó de la bicicleta y la sostuvo en alto. "Siéntate bebe. Voy a encontrar a los demás y llamar a mi tía. La carrera debe haber terminado ya."

Kurt asintió, entregándole la mochila de su novio. "El teléfono está en el bolsillo exterior."

Blaine lo aceptó con un gracias y esperó hasta que Kurt se sentara en su bicicleta colony antes de caminar lejos. Kurt puso un pie en el suelo y un pie en el pedal, inclinándose hacia un lado y sosteniéndose por sí mismo. Sonrió ante el beso en la frente que puso Blaine antes de caminar lejos. Por suerte, los fans que les rodeaban detrás de las barreras y en las gradas, estaban demasiado centrados en la competencia de la calle para hacer gran cosa al respecto. No es que a Blaine le importara de todos modos.

El adolescente de pelo rizado tiro de sus pantalones con una mano mientras sostenía el teléfono en la oreja con la otra. Caminó por el parque, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando vio el cuadro de indicadores mostrando la puntuación de un perdedor con 68 de cada 100. ¿Por qué se molestan en mostrarse en eventos como este?

Tía Pam respondió a su teléfono del trabajo después de dos sonidos y Blaine le sonrió a su voz.

"Sólo llamaba para decirte que tengo una puntuación perfecta y si sigo así, nadie va a recordar el nombre de tu marido en un par de años."

Pam rió en el teléfono. "¿De dónde sacaste ese ego, pequeño? Recuérdame que drene toda el agua de esa hinchada cabeza cuando te vea más tarde."

Blaine sonrió, deteniéndose para firmar algo a unos niños caminando a través del parque "Estoy bromeando, un poco. ¿Pero adivina quién apareció?"

Pam dudó en responder al pensar en una persona, y Blaine corrió su marcador Sharpie sobre un par de carteles. "Sé que no fue Clarissa porque acabo de hablar por teléfono con ella..."

"¿Oh sí?" Preguntó Blaine, firmando una última cosa y saludando a los niños "¿Cómo fue?"

"Me preguntó cómo estabas y me dio las gracias un centenar de veces por dejar que te quedaras con nosotros. Prometiendo que sólo sería temporal."

"No he sabido nada de ella por lo que es gracioso que diga eso."

Pam suspiró. "Nos ocuparemos de esto más tarde, Blaine. Te lo prometo." el chico asintió con la cabeza a la suave voz, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba. "Pero ¿quién es el que fue? Estás en LA, ¿así que es seguro decir que fue la grande cabeza de tu hermano?"

Blaine sonrió. Podía ver a Cooper charlando con su tío en la esquina del juez. "Fue él. Y de paso conoció a Kurt al azar antes de llegar a presentarlos."

"Oh, Señor."

"Kurt dijo que estaba bien, sin embargo. Simplemente feliz de que no se metieran con él."

"Tú y yo" Pam reflexionó, "¿así que supongo que no se asustó por cualquiera de esto?"

Jeff se podía ver patinando sobre su tabla con una enorme sonrisa, seguido lentamente por un David riendo y un Nick indiferente. Él sonrió al verlos. No era difícil adivinar quién ganó realmente.

"Él no se asustó pero no hablaba mucho sobre Kurt y yo sólo di un breve fragmento de lo que ha estado pasando con mamá. Pero me prometió que nos encontraríamos en algún lugar después de las competencias."

Jeff señaló a Blaine quien esperó donde estaba por ellos, y la tía Pam habló. "Eso está muy bien. Él tiene que estar un poco más orientado a su familia y creo que Kurt tiene que saber que tiene más apoyo que oposición. Debe ser un poco extraño para él salir con un chico que todo el mundo conocía por salir con chicas."

Blaine asintió una vez más. "Estaba pensando eso antes."

"Pero está bien cariño" Nick empujó a David duro por algo que dijo y el mayor casi se cayó de su bicicleta "Tienes a tu tío y mí y a tu primo que está encantado de ayudarme a preparar un 'pastel Feliz ganador' ya que no podíamos estar allí. Le dije que la palabra era felicitaciones pero me dijo que le gustaban más sus palabras."

Blaine sonrió. "Los extrañe a los dos hoy, pero apuesto a que tendrán un pastel grande. Gracias tía."

"En cualquier momento", dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Blaine sonriera más", ahora ve a divertirte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí."

Colgaron justo a tiempo para que los chicos se acercaran. Jeff y David estaban riendo, el primero básicamente lanzando su cuerpo sudoroso a Blaine quien se rió y le dio una patada fuera. David miró a Nick que no parecía contento en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué diablos está mal con ustedes?" Blaine sonrió ante su risa contagiosa. Puso el teléfono en los bolsillos, se enderezó la camiseta y coloco la mochila en sus hombros.

"Tuve un día de práctica en un año y le patee el culo a este chico" señaló David a Nick que estaba empezando a sonreír, rodando los ojos y yendo lejos hacia donde estaba Kurt. Blaine sonrió mientras lo observaba y Jeff comenzó a patinar de nuevo.

"Nick obtuvo el segundo lugar y nos reímos de él. Ahora se siente amargado." Explicó Jeff. "Pero es un poco raro."

"Creo que sí" añadió David. Blaine sólo rodo los ojos, caminando junto a ellos.

"Sé amable con él. Recuerda ese gran Pit Bull que tiene en su patio trasero."

"¿Ese precioso cachorro? Oh, por favor. ¿Cómo lo hiciste entonces?" Preguntó Jeff.

"Tengo 100."

Los ojos de David se abrieron como platos. "Diablos hermano. Felicidades."

Jeff sonrió ampliamente. "Mierda. Felicidades. Me pregunto si Peter tiene tu dinero."

Blaine hizo un gesto con el dedo a los labios para que se callara. "Estoy seguro de que no es así y yo ni siquiera voy a perseguirlo. Demasiado arriesgado con la forma en que ha estado serpenteando por todas partes. Pero sé que está nervioso y que es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Ian me ganó en el primer lugar." Jeff dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Blaine se estremeció ante las palabras. "¿Amigo? ¿La verdad?"

"Sabes que él es mejor que yo, B. No me mires así."

Lo hicieron y fueron hacia Kurt y la sombra de Nick y se quedaron con el grupo. Blaine se puso de pie detrás de su novio, que seguía sentado cómodamente en la bicicleta y apoyó los brazos en el hombro de Kurt, sonriendo cuando el adolescente más joven se aferró a sus muñecas. David sonrió a su posicionamiento. Él nunca dejaría de mostrarlo, no importa qué.

"¿Cuántas personas más antes de Palmers?" preguntó.

Nick miró a David y rodo los ojos. El grupo sonrió.

"Necesita conseguir más de ti mismo" dijo Jeff. "En segundo lugar no es el fin del mundo. Sólo le pateare el culo en una semana en media."

"No va pasar" dijo David con una sonrisa. Kurt rodó los ojos, a ellos cuando Blaine cruzo las manos a su alrededor.

"No hay muchos competidores en ésta. Justin sube después de alrededor de 10 personas."

"Increíble." Jeff se sentó en su patineta y sacó un Gatorade a su mochila. "¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos vayamos de aquí?"

"Compras". David dijo rápidamente.

"Cooper apareció así que Kurt y yo vamos a charlar con él."

Nick miró a su mejor amigo, que conecto el casco voluminoso en una de sus barras de la manija. "Wow. Parece una eternidad desde que lo he visto."

Blaine asintió. "Sipp."

"Voy a ir de compras también." Añadió Jeff. "Mi aniversario de siete meses se acerca y quiero hacer algo especial."

"Awwww"

"Cállate" dijo Jeff con un rubor.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando todos nos reunimos aquí a las 7 para que Donnie no pueda destruirnos, deberíamos estar bien." Nick les dijo. "Nadie quiere enojarlo como la última vez."

"El hombre no le haría daño a una mosca" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Es bueno contigo porque le gustas. Nosotros no le gustamos, bebé."

"Él no lo hace." Jeff aportó. Kurt se limitó a sonreír.

"Bueno, vamos a mirar como Jus vuelve crema a estos niños." David añadió. "Vamos a hacer todo eso más tarde."

**-K&B-**

Justin hizo exactamente eso, destruyo su competencia de manera vergonzosamente. El ganador del segundo lugar tenía unos 11 puntos menos que él; un chico de ese pueblo y Blaine comenzó un motín. Justin tuvo la suerte de no tener a nadie en el evento de este año que no era tan talentoso como él, al menos en esta división. Si Blaine entraba en la categoría de la calle, reconoció que estaría en un desafío.

El grupo esperó alrededor de un poco más de tiempo antes de salir sólo para que poderse reír cuando Peter falló después de hablar tanta mierda. Blaine tenía la cámara lista para su funcionamiento para podérselo mostrar a Mikey y recordarle al niño que todo lo que el agresor dijo no era cierto. Lo que el grupo no esperaba era que Shane Smith en el aire se convirtiera en un animal completo en el truco de la rampa en el aterrizaje y la gente se volvió tan loca como cuando Blaine estuvo. No estaban preparados para ver un 100 de 100 publicado por el rubio; o ver la sonrisa del adolescente cuando se inclinó ante los aficionados. Blaine estaba empatado en el primer lugar y él absolutamente lo odiaba.

" ." Justin dijo, mirando el marcador. Kurt miró las caras desencajadas de sus amigos de vuelta a Shane siendo entrevistado.

"Eso fue muy bueno, ¿verdad?"

"Espectacular" dijo David; con la boca entreabierta. "Guau".

"No ha sido mejor de lo que hice" declaró Blaine. "Pondremos las cosas en claro en los cuartos de final."

"Sabes que fue jodidamente increíble Blaine, cállate." Nick dijo en casi un aliento asombrado.

"Peter va ahora" Jeff miró al muchacho con nerviosismo subir a su posición de la vert. La gente en la multitud aplaudió educadamente y los jueces miraban desde el ciclista a Blaine. Él fingió indiferencia, entregando la cámara a su novio y dándole instrucciones para filmar. Kurt señaló la cámara a la actuación cuando Blaine hizo una pequeña charla con Nick.

Cuando sonó la campana, Peter se palmeó el casco verde y agarró el manillar; volando sobre la vert. Shane se cruzó de brazos, volviendo su atención lejos de Blaine y amigos por el rendimiento. Peter comenzó lento. No hizo un truco real hasta que se fue arriba y abajo en ambos lados de la rampa cerca de cinco veces, y los trucos que sí hizo fueron inestables. Blaine sonrió a Nick a causa de ello y su mejor amigo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

Peter pedaleó con fuerza, volando por el lado izquierdo de la vert. A medida que azotó su bicicleta alrededor de un 360, perdió el control y fue estrellarse en la madera sólida. La multitud se quedó sin aliento y hasta Kurt se estremeció, mirando a otro lado. Blaine trató de no sonreír demasiado amplio ya que los funcionarios estaban probablemente mirándolo, y Justin vigilaba para ver si se levantaba.

Mientras la multitud esperaba en silencio, Peter hizo una mueca en la rampa. Negó con la cabeza al dolor en su muñeca, empujándose a sí mismo con los brazos y golpeando la vert de frustración. Shane miraba, sintiendo simpatía por él, pero sabiendo que el Karma es una perra. Él quería que Peter entendiera que había un poco de integridad a este deporte y la forma en que había estado comportándose, sobre todo un artista de su calibre, era absolutamente repugnante.

Peter se puso de pie en la rampa y la multitud aplaudió, feliz de ver que estaba bien. Kurt continuó filmando si quisiera parar. Tenían su satisfacción. Esto sería suficiente. Pero David negó con la cabeza, tomando la cámara y haciendo zoom en la cara de decepción que Peter llevaba. "Habló mal de ti y Blaine y ahora estamos poniendo esta mierda en todo el Internet."

Blaine sonrió, estiró los brazos y le alboroto el pelo. "Me voy de aquí, chicos. Aférrate a la cámara de Kurt, ¿David?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Claro que sí, hermano."

"¿Y mi bicicleta, Jeff?"

El rubio entornó los ojos. "Llévela al camión perezoso."

Kurt sonrió y cogió la bicicleta, sentado en la parte superior de la misma. "Vamos, cariño. Hasta luego."

Peter comenzó a montar de nuevo y vio a Blaine y Kurt acecho con sus sonrisas. Sintió ira, viendo a la pareja salir directamente después de su caída, riendo y pasando por caminos separados del grupo. Él respiró hondo y se concentró en terminar sus últimos minutos, aunque sabía que cuando regresara a Long Beach, él sería una auténtica broma. Estaba cansado de ser un desfase de Blaine Anderson. Este chico tenía todo entregado a él, y ahora él era un jodido marica chupa pollas y seguía siendo el número uno. Peter lo odiaba.

Peter tenía que llegar a la cima al menos una vez este verano.

**-K&B-**

"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo." Cooper masticó sus papas fritas y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Kurt se sentó frente a él, dando al mayor una mirada divertida, y Blaine no le hizo caso mirando hacia arriba a la pantalla de televisión en el restaurante. Estaban mostrando los destacados de las Preliminares y llegaron a echar un vistazo a la actuación de Ian. "Trabajas para mi tío. Blaine entro, coqueteando con esa estúpida zorra que le dije a Don que no contratara, y fue entonces cuando lo conociste."

Kurt asintió. "Él me enseñó un poco acerca de bicicletas y le vendió una. No era nada fuera de lo normal, supongo. Una simple reunión."

"Pero luego lo ayudo de nuevo cuando un perro le puso una zancadilla" Cooper recogió su sándwich y miró a Kurt "algo que no tiene que hacer... así que lo que estoy entendiendo de todo esto es que eres un buen tipo que no ha aprendido a no hablar con extraños.".

Kurt le sonrió cuando él puso su vaso sobre la mesa. "Yo soy un buen tipo, me gustaría pensar. Blaine no era exactamente un extraño... habíamos hablado en la tienda. Él fue bastante agradable con el 'gay en llamas" como a Farrah le gusta llamarme. "

Blaine lo miro y Kurt cogió una patata frita. "De todos modos, a partir de ahí hablamos y comenzamos a pasar el rato. El resto es historia."

Cooper asintió, sonriendo a su hermano menor. Blaine sólo puso su brazo alrededor de Kurt y volvió a mirar la televisión. "En algún lugar en el camino de esta historia le empezó a gustar el uno al otro más que como amigos."

"Bastante, rápidamente" Kurt admitió, "por lo menos para mí."

"Yo también" dijo Blaine. Levantó su copa y bebió un sorbo mientras Kurt terminó. "Fuimos amigos primero, me encanto, y nunca me he sentido tan cerca de alguien como con Blaine después de un corto período de tiempo. Estoy feliz de que resultó ser algo más que amigos, ya que había aspirado a tener un gran enamoramiento mientras salía con todas estas diferentes chicas... "

"Y si tuviera que verte haciéndole ojitos a José me hubiera muerto."

"Yo realmente no le hice ojitos a él."

"Lo hiciste."

"Mira ardilla" Cooper se sentó y sonrió, "para ser totalmente honesto contigo, Quería hacerte unas cien preguntas y parrillarte, y preguntarte si estabas seguro, y decirte que no te gustan los chicos, "él miró a Kurt, sonriendo suavemente en la aprehensión del adolescente a causa de sus palabras "pero luego los veo a los dos se miran y oyendo la adoración en sus voces, incluso en conversaciones tontas como esta... "Blaine miró de su hermano a la televisión otra vez. Cooper se encogió de hombros y continuó: "Yo veo esto y no, no lo entiendo, pero parece tan jodidamente apropiado que sería un culo por preguntarte cualquiera de esas preguntas."

"Yo no me puedo quejar por preguntar" Kurt le dijo. "Quiero decir, puedo entender la confusión -de todos"

"La única cosa que hay que decir es que Kurt me hace mejor, Coop. Aceptes o no esto, o mama, o Víctor, o el puto Papa Benedicto" Cooper estiro sus brazos sobre la silla en la que descansaba y sonrió mientras Blaine claramente habló "él quiere estar conmigo y yo no podría tener más suerte."

Kurt sonrió. "Los dos tenemos suerte. Las cosas han cambiado para los dos y los dos tenemos suerte."

Cooper terminó mirando a su hermano y se volvió hacia Kurt. "Y no es que necesiten de mi aprobación, pero estoy feliz por ustedes dos."

Blaine asintió "Gracias." Kurt dijo lo mismo.

"Eso significa mucho."

Cooper dio otro bocado, mirando a la televisión también. "Entonces, Kurt. ¿Eres del buen Ohio? ¿Qué se siente?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba más cerca del lado de Blaine. "Nada espectacular, supongo. Mucho más tranquilo, mucho menos de aceptar."

"¿No te importa mucho los deportes extremos y qué hacías para divertirte?" Cooper cuestionó.

"Yo estaba en el coro. Eso fue genial."

Cooper resopló. "No, no lo era."

Blaine miró a ellos y Kurt sonrió. "Está bien que no. Pero me gustó, y lo mismo hacían mis amigos."

"¿Eran buenos?"

"Bueno, ellos van a los Nacionales en Nueva York este fin de semana. Eso es un gran asunto."

Cooper asintió. "Eso es increíble. ¿Así que confío en que vas a quedarte por aquí?"

"Ese es el plan."

El reloj deportivo de Blaine sonó y él se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde. "Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos estén congeniando, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Mi tío nos espera de nuevo en unas pocas horas y quiero pasar un tiempo a solas. Sin ofender."

Kurt sonrió a la cara ridículamente molesta que Cooper les dio. "Sólo estoy tratando de llegar a conocer el chico. Usted parece estar _enamoradooooooo, "_El hombre se burló y Blaine rodó sus ojos," Quiero ser capaz de volver a casa sabiendo que estás en buenas manos."

"Me parece gracioso que has hablado con él más de lo que me has hablado en casi un año."

"Está bien" Kurt puso su vaso en la mesa y miró a su novio, "Voy a pagar y podamos salir de aquí."

"No, está bien" Cooper sonrió a los dos, sacando su billetera. "Ya lo tengo, Kurt."

Blaine se levantó y cogió su mochila, con la mano extendida para que Kurt la tomara. "Te llamo, hermano."

Cooper asintió. "Cool. Te quiero, ardilla."

"También te quiero."

Kurt tomó la mano de su novio mientras se deslizaba fuera de la silla y sonrió con tristeza al mayor Anderson. "Encantado de conocerte, Cooper."

Cooper asintió, poniendo un poco de dinero en la mesa y acomodándose. "Lo mismo digo, y gracias."

Blaine le sacó fuera del concurrido restaurante de Los Angeles. No tenía tiempo para que su hermano fingiera que ahora de repente tenía tiempo de repente. Había estado bastante ausente cuando Blaine lo necesitaba antes, enterrándose en las audiciones, aterrizando de algunos conciertos pequeños y dejándose caer sobre los demás. ¿Ahora, él se mostraba interesado en lo que está pasando? Algo olía a rata.

"¿Era necesario?"

Blaine comenzó a caminar fuera por Hollywood Boulevard mientras se preguntaba de que estaba hablando Kurt. "No sé lo que quieres decir."

"¿Teníamos que salir así? Estaba bajo la impresión de que ustedes no se habían visto en mucho tiempo"

"Correcto." Blaine asintió, caminado a lo largo.

"Bueno" Kurt entrelazó sus dedos un poco más fuerte, "¿por qué nos fuimos en el medio de una conversación?"

"Quiero estar solas ahora."

Permanecieron en silencio durante los siguientes pasos. Kurt miró a su alrededor, Hollywood. Era un lugar extraño lleno de gente joven y gente rara vestida como personajes de la película que juega con los otros. Kurt desaceleró un poco y miró a su alrededor, disfrutando de la vista. Ahora sería un buen momento para tener su cámara.

"Es mucho, Kurt. No, no hemos hablado en un tiempo, pero yo le estoy salvando de tener que hacerlo. Él no quiere ser molestado." Blaine habló en voz baja. "Nos amamos, pero tenemos nuestros propios intereses."

"¿Qué mejor momento para poner las agendas a un lado y ser hermanos de nuevo por un par de horas?" Kurt le pregunto a cambio. Observó a Blaine mirarlo por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Aprecio que trates de ayudarme a resolver mi innumerable cantidad de problemas, pero parece que no quieres hablar de los tuyos mucho más."

Kurt levantó una ceja ante las palabras. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sólo estaba hablando de Ohio." Blaine dijo, obviamente. Kurt se volvió impasible.

"Okay..."

"Yo sé que fuiste intimidado acerca del club Glee, pero eso es lo más lejos que vas a decir."

Kurt sonrió "Porque honestamente no importa, cariño."

"Es importante para mí." Blaine le dijo. "Si yo fuera a decirte tengo que rogarte para hablar contigo. Creo que es justo si me hablas así."

"Ah" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Um, es una larga historia, deprimente que me encanto salir de Ohio."

Blaine asintió. "Está bien. Suelto todas mis inseguridades y dolor y mantienes tu antigua vida encerrada. Suena justo. ¿Quieres ver el Paseo de la Fama? Empieza en la calle Vine."

Kurt sintió que Blaine soltó su mano y vio al chico pretenden fijar las correas de su mochila como una excusa. Inmediatamente sintió frío, a pesar del clima de 85 grados, y juntó las manos delante de él en respuesta. Blaine se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miro hacia las señales de la calle, caminando un poco por delante de su novio. Él casi no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ver si Kurt estaba aún siguiéndolo mientras paseaban por el bulevar, y Kurt suspiró pesadamente. Esto por el momento no era el camino al que quería llegar ese día.

"¿Puedo dibujar una caricatura?"

Kurt se detuvo y sonrió a la mujer que le preguntó. Sus dibujos eran impresionantes; un poco tontos, pero ese era el punto. "Oh, no, gracias."

Ella sonrió y asintió de todos modos a él, explorando el resto de la gente en el bulevar. Kurt terminó mirando a través de los dibujos antes de levantar la vista. Blaine estaba a unos pocos metros de altura, con las manos todavía en sus bolsillos mientras esperaba. El adolescente más joven, entró por un grupo de turistas y fue a reunirse con él.

"Lo siento."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Esta es Vine, justo ahí."

"¿Blaine?"

El mayor se detuvo para inclinarse y atar su zapatilla. Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios, la mirada perdida en la misma cuadra. "¿Sí, Kurt?"

_Él está enojado conmigo_, Kurt pensó para sí mismo. "Te voy a decir todo lo que quieres saber más tarde, lo prometo. Vamos a disfrutar de Los Angeles porque estaba emocionado de venir aquí hoy contigo, por favor."

Blaine terminó de atar el nudo y se levantó asintiendo con la cabeza. "Eso es genial." Empezó a alejarse y Kurt se movió para seguirlo, alcanzando tentativamente su mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron con Blaine. El mayor se resistió al principio, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo, con el tiempo extendiendo sus dedos y dejo que Kurt deslizara los suyos entre ellos. A pesar de que sentía que su novio estaba siendo un poco hipócrita, no era un fan de no ser capaz de sentirlo cerca. Con la mente de Blaine corriendo por todo el lugar, los toques simples como éstos lo mantenían en la tierra; lo mantenían cuerdo.

**-K&B-**

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Un cuarto después de las 3" Don comprobó el soporte para bicicletas en la parte trasera de su vehículo para asegurarse de que los chicos las habían asegurado firmemente. "¿Se acuerdan de la hora que le pedí que volvieran aquí?"

David sonrió mientras pasaba la gorra en su cabeza hacia atrás, "Sí,. Donnie 09:30. Ya lo sabemos."

"David"

"Estoy bromeando," los chicos rieron y Donald les dio la cara seria; la que decía a Mikey que hablaba en serio. Trabajaba en 17 y 18 años de edad también, al parecer.

"Necesito que estén de vuelta exactamente a las 7. Tengo unos cuartos de final que preparar."

El teléfono de Nick comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de sus pantalones vaqueros, "Prometemos que volveremos a las 6:59, Donnie."

Jeff sonrió inocentemente de oreja a oreja y el hombre asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos. Sabían que iba en serio, pero era divertido meterse con él. Don era como ese maestro genial que todo el mundo amaba, que también pasó a ser muy estricto. Había que volverse muy loco ser un maestro estricto y todavía ser adorado. Eso era Don. No toleraba ninguna de las tonterías de los chicos, por supuesto, pero lo dejaba disfrutar de su juventud en todo el camino. El hombre sacó las llaves del coche y se estiró un poco, dándose palmaditas en el pelo oscuro ligeramente gelificado en la cabeza. "Ustedes chicos pónganse en marcha. Voy a estar con el consejo."

"Sí, jefe," Nick respondió a su teléfono y le dijo adiós al tío de su mejor amigo, llevando al grupo lejos.

Justin se acercó desde donde podía (en contra de su mejor juicio) firmar los autógrafos de algunas mujeres. Afortunadamente, se reunió con sus amigos con ambos pezones intactos y no hay manos dislocadas. Él incluso tenía un número de teléfono que no tenía intención de utilizar, pero él tenía uno. Ese era el punto.

David escuchó a Nick siendo un pajarito completamente enamorado en el teléfono con su novia y rodo los ojos, volviéndose hacia Justin. El niño de cabeza rubia se puso a caminar a su lado.

"¿Dónde vamos a cenar?"

"La casa del Waffle!" Jeff respondió, aunque no se le estaban preguntando. Justin se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de todos modos. "Me parece muy bien."

David asintió. "Cool. Necesito-"

"La casa del Waffle suena increíble" Ian patinó detrás de ellos, pateando su tabla a la mano y golpeando a David en el hombro con el suyo "no han tenido nada de eso en un tiempo."

Ian, por supuesto, llamó a Jeff poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su presencia y le sonrió al patinador más joven. "Gran corrida por ahí hoy en día, Sterling. Usted jodidamente evoluciono desde la última vez que te he visto, y era bastante bueno en ese entonces."

Justin sonrió a la cara agravada de Jeff. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está tu amiga? "

Ian miró su reloj y volviendo a su primo. "La lleve a reunirse con unos amigos. No me sentía como para quedarme allí, sin embargo" se puso a bailar alrededor de David, que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la salida de algún tipo, y se puso al lado de su primo, "Prefiero ponerme al día con ustedes, chicos... "Nick colgó el teléfono y se giró para ver que el mayor se habían unido. "¿Dónde están Blaine y su novio?"

David finalmente volvió a la vida y respondió, volteando sus hacia el frente su gorra ahora, para protegerse los ojos del sol. "Están pasando un buen rato juntos."

"Oh" Ian asintió, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su decepción. Nick levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, no hay razón." Dejó caer su patineta y se puso sobre ella, ahora que tenía una ventaja de la altura por encima de su primo más joven, "Hablé con Kurt hoy un poco y parecía un buen tipo. Y sé que Blaine me odia, pero yo quería ver al pequeño chico antes de que ustedes volvieran a Long Beach. No voy a estar allí hasta dentro de una semana o algo así.".

Justin asintió. "Bueno, si no orinas cualquiera de tu mierda en este momento, tal vez realmente van a pasar tiempo cuando lleguen allí." Le sonrió a la cara retorcida de su primo y sacudió la cabeza, "No sé si lo has notado, pero a Blaine le gusta el tipo de chicos que no miren o hablen con su novio."

"No le gusta que los pendejos miren o hablen con Kurt" Jeff corregido. "Todo el mundo es bueno."

Ian sonrió, lamiéndose los labios y deteniéndose en el camino. Él dio un paso fuera de la patineta y la dejó en medio de la acera, y cuando estaba de frente a Jeff, miró al adolescente directamente a los ojos marrones. Jeff miró hacia atrás, impasible.

"¿Me estás llamando gilipollas, segundo lugar?"

Los ojos de David se abrieron como platos cuando se volvió hacia Justin. Nick rodo los ojos y pateó el monopatín lejos por lo que los peatones pudieron ir con cuidado. "Vamos chicos, dejen de ser estúpidos."

Jeff nunca respondió. Sólo quedó fijo con el chico en sus ojos, absolutamente odiando el fuego detrás de Ian cuando el hombre sonrió. Finalmente, Justin se acercó y agarró del brazo a Jeff, tirando de él hacia David. "Vamos, J." Jeff se separó de su abrazo y se fue por la avenida, haciendo caso omiso de Nick que gritaba por él y con brío al doblar la esquina. David negó con la cabeza y miró a Ian que observaba la tormenta del patinador más joven lejos; la expresión de su rostro bronceado de puro orgullo.

"Realmente necesita relajarse con esta estupidez" dijo finalmente la capturando los ojos de Ian. "Siempre lo trataste como si fuera un don nadie en absoluto."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene más premios que tú, se honesto" añadió Justin. Ian se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para recoger su tabla.

"Si me fuera a quedar por aquí para la escuela y competir, definitivamente sería un '_nadie_'. Y sólo soy duro con el idiota porque quiero que le vaya bien. Que demuestre que estoy equivocado, ¿sabes?" Sonrió a Justin: "Hice eso con todos ustedes, ¿no es así?"

"Somos buenos porque hemos trabajado mucho y de hecho, tuvimos gente como Don animándonos. No porque nos dijeras que no podíamos ascender a la mierda, Ian. Ahora, si nos disculpas" Justin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a David antes de caminar por delante de él. David miró a Ian un poco más y sacudió la cabeza ante la sonrisa que el hombre le dio antes de seguir a Justin. Él se puso en su camino, sin duda. Nada iba a cambiar eso.

Ian los miró tomar la esquina y considero disculparse. Él no quería molestar a Jeff, simplemente no tomaba ese tipo de insultos. Ellos lo superarían. Por el momento, suspiró y dejó caer su tabla en el suelo, patinando en dirección de donde vino. Era temprano. Tal vez habría un groupie o dos que querían pasar el rato por un tiempo. Un poco de divulgación sería mantener los niveles de estrés bajo.

**-K&B-**

"¿Y me juras que no vamos a meternos en problemas?"

Blaine sonrió. "No, no lo hago. Probablemente nos metamos en problemas." Sintió a Kurt dejar de caminar completamente detrás de él cuando el chico le apretó la mano con fuerza. Mordiéndose el labio, se giró con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro. Era una mirada que Kurt no le gustaba en absoluto dadas las circunstancias. "Vamos, bebe. Sólo quiero un poco de cordura antes de volver a casa. Sólo tú y yo y un poco de serenidad." Se acercó a Kurt después de hablar, los ojos encontraron un precioso color verde azulado que le devolvía la mirada. Kurt sonrió cuando la mano de su novio ahuecó su mejilla, suavemente cepillando la piel suave de allí con la yema de su dedo pulgar. "¿Yo no valgo la pena?"

La pregunta era una que Kurt tuvo que sonreír. A Blaine le encantaba usar la culpa para obligarlo a hacer cosas que probablemente conseguirían arruinarlos -no sólo en este caso, sino también cuando trataron de perder el tiempo la otra mañana en la cocina de Kurt. Su padre estaba en el teléfono, en la sala de estar, delegando órdenes a sus trabajadores. Blaine dijo que, literalmente, lloraría si Kurt no lo dejaba tocarle el culo, y que le diría a Burt que su hijo estaba poniéndole sus manos en lugares inapropiados en su cuerpo. Por supuesto Kurt sabía Burt pensaría que Blaine estaba fuera de su mente, pero él no quería correr el riesgo de tener que sentarse a través de esa conversación. Pero Blaine tenía la razón detrás de eso.

"¿Y sabes lo que dicen, bebé: Amigos que se convierten en novios dejan que su novio toque su culo."

Kurt no le hizo caso, sin dejar de cocinar el desayuno, y moviendo la cabeza cuando una ansiosa mano apretó su mejilla izquierda. Unos minutos más tarde, no fue sorprendente en lo más mínimo de que Kurt se encontrara con un dedo en los labios, empujándolo contra la puerta del sótano cuando Blaine agarró un puñado de su culo y se lo apretó con fuerza, rectificado con fuerza contra él. Kurt hizo todo posible para no hacer ningún ruido, pero el mismo no fue, por el detector de humo en la cocina. Se apresuraron a volver a la habitación y sólo superaron a Burt quien corrió con una cara confundida, mirando a un supuesto culpable ante Blaine y viendo como su hijo hacia un gesto de aire caliente lejos del dispositivo.

"Todo está bien papá", sonrió. Afortunadamente sus habilidades de actuación fueron más avanzadas que las de su novio. Burt asintió, mirando hacia atrás al adolescente mayor antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Sólo tengan cuidado aquí."

"Está bien" dijo Kurt.

Ellos tomaron cereal esa la mañana.

Ahora, Blaine se alejó de un casto beso con Kurt, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y haciendo señal con la cabeza. "¿Podemos ir a buscar un taxi ahora? Las tiendas y todo lo demás que quieres hacer vendrán... sólo un poco de tiempo a solas."

"Ok, cariño" Kurt sonaba sin aliento por dos segundos, un cariñoso beso y los labios de Blaine se curvaron en una sonrisa a causa de ello. Se sentía de la misma manera. "No estoy preocupado por las compras. Siempre podemos volver y hacer eso, Blaine. Definitivamente puedo pasar el resto del tiempo en un lugar agradable contigo, pero nos metes en problemas, es lo que me preocupa."

"Vamos a estar bien," Blaine le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de alejarse, "te prometo que es un lugar público. No estaríamos invadiendo. Es sólo descuido la mayor parte del tiempo", paró un taxi mientras hablaba "lo cual es ridículo porque es hermoso."

Kurt sonrió ante eso. "Ok. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

"Pero" un taxista le indicó que él tiraría a ellos cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y Blaine asintió, "Tienes que estar preparado para hacer un poco de escalada."

"Me tenías, pero luego me has perdido", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine se rió un poco y se giró hacia él. "No quiero un paseo de dos horas de vuelta en el coche de tu tío con todos ustedes hombres sudorosos, sudando yo. Pensé que sería la única persona que no olería mal."

"Me ha abrazado más de una vez así que apestas demasiado, holgazán."

El taxi se detuvo y Kurt rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Blaine. Él no huele mal. Una vez que el coche se detuvo por completo, caminó la corta distancia hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió, sonriendo ante el golpe que afectó a su culo. Blaine le guiñó un ojo y se puso detrás de él, cerrando la puerta y entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo.

"¿Dónde puedo llevarlos chicos?" preguntó el conductor.

Kurt miró a su novio y sonrió cuando Blaine estaba mirando el anillo de nuevo. "Para el Westside. Te diré el lugar."

El caballero asintió, alejándose lentamente.

"Eres un misterio, Anderson."

Blaine asintió. No había necesidad de negarlo. Él sonreía sin embargo, enclavado en el costado del chico. "Estoy loco por ti."

De repente, las tiendas que pasaban y los puntos de referencia con los que soñaba ver ya no parecían tan atractivos. Las simples palabras pronunciadas por su novio lo hicieron sin embargo. Cuatro palabras que decían mucho más que implícito o tácita manera más de lo que parecía. Si Kurt podría ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, se sentía de la misma manera. Su padre y el tío de Blaine se apresuraron a decir que tenían millas por recorrer, pero él sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Con una suave sonrisa, Kurt se acercó a Blaine también, descansando su cabeza encima de la adolescente de pelo rizado.

"Y yo estoy loco por ti."

**-K&B-**

"No puedo creer que viene. Pensé que no lo volveríamos a ver, al menos, hasta que terminara el verano." Chandler se sentó en la mesa de patio de comidas del centro comercial, además de Tina. Sus amigos le sonrieron, sabiendo lo emocionado que el chico estaba de ver a su ex. Chandler no creía que pudiera esperar para ser perfectamente honesto. Habían textos compartidos, aquí y allá, y sí, Chandler creía que Kurt quería hablar más al trasladarse a un estado completamente nuevo y sin conocer a nadie, pero estaba bien con el mínimo de conversaciones que ellos hacían. Tenía que ser duro y dejar el único lugar que conocía como hogar. Kurt probablemente quería quedarse para sí mismo en este momento y Chandler decidió que estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

"Yo sé que él está emocionado de ver Nueva York" dijo Mike en voz alta. "No puedo creer que su padre deje que venga."

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Artie, escogiendo ingredientes de su pizza. "Apuesto a que te extraña como loco, Chandler."

Mercedes observó a sus amigos sonreírle a su amigo rubio. Se subió las gafas sobre la cara y asintió feliz como ella rehuía la conversación. Aferrarse a los secretos nunca había sido su punto fuerte, y ahora sabía que Kurt tenía un nuevo novio y probablemente no estaba pensando dos veces en el pobre muchacho.

"Yo espero que sí." Dijo Chandler. Rachel sonrió en su dirección, y antes de que pudiera decir nada acerca de Kurt teniendo fabulosos nuevos amigos (calientes amigos como el infierno) Mercedes se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"Tenemos que hacer una lista de todos los lugares que vamos a ir! Cuando lleguemos allí Kurt querrá ver tantos lugares y nosotros también. ¿Quién sabe cuándo lo veremos otra vez?"

"Voy a pedirle que reconsidere lo nuestro." Chandler espetó. Tina se giró para ver si hablaba en serio y el chico era un desastre sonriendo. "Creo que podemos hacer esto de larga distancia si se lo propone."

Mike le sonrió. "Ve por ello hermano."

"O," Mercedes interrumpió, "No. Eso es una herida que no desea abrir."

"¿Por qué eres una tonta tan negativa?" Rachel cuestiono. Mercedes rodo los ojos.

"Gracias, Rachel. Me lo he trazado. Iremos a dar un paseo en Battery Park y voy a comprarle flores, le digo cómo me siento... va a ser grande. Todas las cosas que sentía vendrán inundándose de nuevo."

_En realidad no siente nada_, Mercedes negó con la cabeza y se levantó. "Voy a buscar algo para beber. Vuelvo enseguida."

Ellos la miraron con recelo por su comportamiento, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

"Sprite". Artie dijo claramente.

Mercedes rodo los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros remontando la conversación.

"Kurt es un romántico empedernido Chandler!" Raquel exclamó: "Debes ir a por ello."

**-K&B-**

La subida por la colina empinada, no fue tan mala como Kurt imagino.

Blaine pagó al taxista y le pidió que volviera en tres horas, todo antes de que él ayudara a Kurt salir del coche en el que el chico encontró la vista más increíble que jamás había visto. No había más que un hermoso océano que le quitó el aliento, y el hermoso horizonte de una ciudad que Blaine le dijo que era Santa Mónica. Caminaron sobre la piedra llena de arena un poco más cerca del Pacífico, y su novio le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando tal vez 5 minutos paseo tranquilo después, los llevó a un acantilado.

"Ahora, vamos allí y vemos todo."

Y eso los llevó a donde estaban ahora. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine con cautela, abriendo la marcha. Cuando le dijo antes que habría una subida, él pensó que tendrían una caminata por un bosque almizclado con los animales que no estarían orgullosos de que su hábitat fuera invadido. Era posible que la idea fuera una locura porque honestamente dónde estuvo Blaine para encontrar un bosque en esta ciudad, pero era lo que pensaba Kurt que iba a suceder. Esto fue intenso, aun. Había grandes rocas para navegar hacia abajo, todas escondidas en la hermosa arena que por suerte se estabilizó. Y Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, familiarizarse con el lugar y cómo llegar hasta el nivel del mar. Se sentía un poco más seguro detrás de Kurt por lo que podía dejar de deslizarse si eso sucediera, y también podía mirarle el culo. Eso nunca era una mala cosa.

Un poco de respiración, el pie de Kurt finalmente salió a la arena. Sintió a Blaine bajarse en una enorme roca al lado de él, ya que ambos se tomaron de las manos, tomando poco a poco la hermosa vista. El sol todavía estaba alto en el cielo y el sonido de las olas aplaudiendo juntos, era maravillosamente calmante. Al igual que Blaine dijo antes, no había nadie más alrededor. La bulliciosa ciudad estaba llena de gente y todos ellos estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro. Pero aquí, aquí era un entorno que permitía a los dos chicos que respiran. Blaine tenía que respirar, y Kurt sintió que necesitaba un segundo para pensar; sólo para tomar un segundo y reconocer que todo esto estaba sucediendo realmente.

"Me hubiera gustado haber traído algo para sentarnos. Sé que vas a recurrir a la violencia si la arena se mete dentro de tu ropa."

Kurt rió entre dientes ligeramente en las palabras, liberando la mano de Blaine y caminando hacia la orilla. El agua rodó y se detuvo, sonriendo a todo. Para alguien que no creía que fuera a disfrutar de esto, la serenidad y la sencillez era algo que Kurt no sabía que deseaba. Se agachó para recoger un par de piedras, Kurt sonrió para sí mismo antes de volverse a parar.

Cuando Blaine fue a reunirse con él, hizo lo mismo. Traerlo aquí era peligroso. Era tranquilo y sorprendente, y es el lugar perfecto para que las palabras caigan y Blaine quería tomar el momento perfecto. Se dijo que no lo haría aunque; no importa lo mucho que Mikey no deja de hablar de Kurt diciéndole que lo amaba.

_"Quiero Lucky Charms. Oh, Kurt me dijo que me amaba __de nuevo__ hoy. "_

Mocoso.

Kurt se saltó una piedra sobre el agua y sonrió para sus adentros. Blaine se preguntó lo que él estaba pensando cuando se saltó una piedra también. No le preguntó; en lugar de centrarse en lo feliz que estaba. Fue un largo día de preliminares con Ian Palmer y Peter Sutton, y un montón de estrés que quería olvidar. Por suerte, él estaba con alguien que le ayudaba a olvidar.

"¿Querías hablar o simplemente relajarte?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y se encogió de hombros. "No hay mucho que hablar ¿es allí?" Su novio se rió y Blaine sonrió, aunque confuso. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza mientras él también se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Creo que no hay mucho que hablar a partir de hoy."

"¿Cómo?" Blaine cuestionó, sonriendo al muchacho que am- adoraba. Apartó la vista y sacudió la cabeza, saltando otra piedra.

"Bueno" Kurt comenzó en su voz cantarina "Hay un primo bisexual de Justin que está de vuelta en la ciudad. Ahí está tu rival que empató contigo, que se me ocurre pensar que es un buen tipo, pero lo odias por alguna razón desconocida "Blaine rodó los ojos y Kurt sonrió, continuando "Entonces, por supuesto, está Peter-"

"Quién habló un montón de mierda, pero no pudo clasificarse para cuartos de final" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Eso me hace cálido y difuso en el interior."

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. "Iba a decir que hay un Peter que ha hecho un complot para meterte en problemas, y parece que quitárselo de encima con esto es el colmo. Él no ha terminado."

"Ha terminado", Blaine sonrió. "Su rostro golpeo la madera hoy, digo que ha terminado."

"Está bien," Kurt se inclinó de nuevo y cogió unas cuantas piedras, sonriendo a una pequeña concha que encontró. "Si tú lo dices. Aunque creo que esto es vergonzoso para él, y él no descansará hasta que-"

"No me podría importar menos sobre ese bebé perdedor." Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt dio un suspiro de exasperación, rodando los ojos al chico más joven. Tenía suficiente de ellos hablando de esas cosas, si es o no era una conversación real, y decidió cambiar el flujo de las cosas.

"Ven aquí".

Kurt negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Bebe" Blaine se inclinó hacia delante tratando de obtener un poco de contacto con los ojos, pero Kurt apartaba la vista. "Deja de ser obstinado."

"No."

Blaine se humedeció los labios y dejo eso hasta el momento en que Kurt levantó la vista. Algo sobre Blaine lamiendo sus labios era irresistible para él. Rápidamente giró la cabeza antes de que pudiera gemir, lanzando unas cuantas rocas en el agua.

Blaine asintió mientras el muchacho fingió indiferencia. La decisión ya era suficiente, dejó caer las piedras en la mano y corrió hacia Kurt. El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que ocurría antes de que él fuera levantado en el aire. Sus ojos se agrandaron y Blaine se rió de las risitas sorprendidas de su novio, girando alrededor de ellos más rápido de lo que Kurt consideraba seguro. Él se aferró a los hombros de su novio para salvar su vida, sonriendo cuando Blaine lo apretó lo más firme.

"Por favor, bajarme."

Blaine sonrió. "Te dije que no estaba dejante ir, Kurt. Lo dije en serio."

"Blaine" Kurt trató de tener un tono que lo reprendía pero salieron todas las burbujas y sol "Ponme abajo"

"¿Qué te ponga abajo?"

"No -" pero ya era demasiado tarde. Blaine ya los volteó, de espaldas al mar y las colinas escarpadas, colocando a Kurt abajo en la parte superior de la arena. Él se rió bastante duro en la cara de 'usted está muerto' de Kurt, casi doblándose a causa de ella.

"No lo puedo creer."

Blaine se dio la vuelta para que él estuviera acostado al lado de su novio. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo cuando Blaine tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, limpiando la sonrisa boba de la cara. Esto probablemente significaba que él no llegaría a tener un poco de 'feliz ganadores' tiempo Wanky antes de que Burt llegara a casa esa noche y él no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Pero Kurt se movió ligeramente, y su mano estaba tocando a Blaine, y la sonrisa boba del chico estaba de regreso, entrelazando sus dedos juntos y mirando hacia el cielo.

"Voy a tener arena en el pelo." Kurt dijo con calma. Sí, le gustaría a la ira y hacer a Blaine sufrir, pero todo esto era mucho más de lo que jamás podría imaginarse a sí mismo que tenía. No hay pensamientos de enojo en este momento, se dijo, solo hermosos pensamientos.

Pero entonces Blaine habló.

"Quiero saber lo que pasó en Ohio ahora."

Kurt sintió la ansiedad por tierra a la superficie. Él suspiró, girando ligeramente para que pudiera ver la cara de perfil de Blaine. El hermoso adolescente parecía no querer mirar a cualquier lugar, en el cielo. "¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

Blaine sonrió. "Todo para ser honesto. Dime algo, al menos."

Los ojos de Kurt dejaron los labios de Blaine después de que él los vio pronuncian las palabras. Luego se enfrentó al cielo otra vez y se encogió un poco. "Fui intimidado y acosado por ser gay y con ganas de cantar, y no tenía a nadie que quisiera ayudarme a través de eso. No profesores -Bueno, excepto un par, no amigos, mucho. Yo podría haberle dicho a mi papá. Él iba a estar furioso, y con su salud sentí que no era lo mejor. Así que tuve que lidiar con ello a solas... Perdona mi indecisión por compartir todo contigo, cariño." Su voz se disculpó "Ninguno de mis otros amigos realmente se dio cuenta."

"Yo lo habría hecho."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que lo hubieras hecho."

Blaine respiró hondo. "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí todo el tiempo para que pudiera mantenerte a salvo."

Kurt no respondió. En el fondo, sentía que si Blaine se hubiera criado allí, las cosas serían diferentes. Él no sería la persona que conocía actualmente. Es por eso que estaba contento con las circunstancias en las que se conocieron.

Blaine se giró a su lado, haciendo caso omiso de la arena que cubría sus brazos desnudos y simplemente miro a Kurt. La voz del mar le calmó un poco, y Blaine podría jurar que oyó su propio corazón latiendo mientras lo miraba; los hermosos ojos que hacían juego con el agua detrás de él, la leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, mirando a Blaine y soplarle un beso. Esto hizo que el subir el rubor del ciclista y Kurt sonrió cuando lo vio. Entonces su mano fue levantada, los dedos aún juntos a los de su novio. Blaine miró el anillo en su mano mientras le besaba la piel de porcelana.

"¿Juras usar esto para siempre?"

En cierto modo, fue la forma de Blaine al pedirlo que Kurt si los vio juntos para siempre. Lo hizo, como le dijo tía Pam y el Sr. Hummel. Él creía, y no creía que él quisiera hacer nada de esto con alguien más. Kurt era sin duda para él, él sólo necesitaba saber si el chico realmente sentía lo mismo.

Kurt arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta. Habían estado a través de esto, lo sentía. Le dijo a Blaine cómo se sentía, y él le dijo a la familia de Blaine, pero en el fondo Kurt lo entiende. Blaine no quería desaparecer como todo el mundo creía, y todo el tiempo que llevara el anillo, era la promesa de Kurt que no lo haría. Kurt honestamente creía que no iba a ninguna parte.

"Voy a usarlo todo el tiempo que quieras, cariño."

Blaine sonrió ante las palabras. "Quiero que lo uses para siempre." Su pulgar acarició la piel de Kurt en voz baja mientras el chico le devolvió la sonrisa; los ojos un poco húmedos y una sonrisa que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

"Entonces voy a usarlo, para siempre."

Blaine asintió con fuerza. Lo necesita para ser verdad. "Increíble." Inclinándose hacia adelante sus labios se encontraron con Kurt castamente, aunque el beso contó una historia que tanto amaban escuchar. Blaine sonrió en él, abriendo un ojo y viendo a Kurt mirar a escondidas hacia él también. Los dos se rieron un poco, las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de encanto. Kurt se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo y a Blaine le encantó.

"Esto es increíble, estar aquí contigo." Él susurró, finalmente tumbado hacia abajo con una sonrisa. "Esto es perfecto."

Blaine asintió a las palabras. Fue perfecto. "Sabes, fue un regalo de mi padre."

Kurt lo miró con una expresión de desconcierto. "¿Qué fue?"

"El anillo" respondió Blaine, mirando hacia atrás a sus manos entrelazadas. Se frotó cautelosamente mientras recordaba. "Tenía toda esta fase cuando tenía 12 años, tal vez 13, y he hecho su vida mucho más difícil de lo que le hubiera gustado", bromeó y Kurt simplemente lo observaba, no estaba seguro si esto era verdad porque Blaine estaba a punto de decirle algo de cuando su padre estaba vivo. Ni siquiera le pregunto, y eso es lo hizo increíble. "Yo seguía molestándolo por la joyería. Llegué a la pubertad. Las chicas me hallaron atractivo. Estaba a punto de empezar la secundaria pronto y tenía que ser sexy."

Kurt rodo los ojos y Blaine se acercó más, acostado junto a él. Kurt se giró hacia su lado, a pesar de lo molesto que la arena en su piel le hacía sentir, y Blaine le dejo más cómodo, colocando una mano en su costado.

"Para hacer la larga historia corta, era un dolor en el cuello. Todos nosotros lo somos... éramos", dijo pensando en Ariel y Cooper, "pero era culpa de papá." Blaine sonrió y Kurt lo hizo también. Le encantaba que Blaine estaba dispuesto a abrirse a él. "De todos modos, después de que tuve una cadena y un reloj y ropa cara, quería algo en mi mano."

Kurt jugo con el anillo, pasando un dedo a lo largo de la joyería, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras escuchaba. Blaine contempló sus acciones y reanudó, "Papá vino del trabajo un día y tenía este anillo en una caja. Me sentó después de la cena, después de que mamá pusiera a Ariel en la cama, y lo puso sobre la mesa. Estaba emocionado, por supuesto, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, el viejo tuvo que dar un discurso."

Kurt se rió un poco. Se sentía como si conociera al padre de Blaine, en cierto modo, con la forma en que lo describió. "¿Que decía en ese discurso?"

Blaine suspiró, sonriendo levemente al recordar. "Cada vez que tenía un discurso, era porque me faltaba carácter en alguna parte. Eso no era diferente aquí. Mi padre era extremadamente moralista, y quería más que nada para que yo fuera un hombre, y excelente en eso. El señor Cooper Anderson era un excelente hombre y padre." Miró a Kurt y vio al chico mirándolo, pareciendo tan hermoso como siempre. "Él me sonrió y me dijo que me iba a llevar un montón de cosas por sentado. Odiaba pensar que estábamos siendo una lluvia de lo que quisiéramos y no había significado detrás de él. Así que," Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la sostuvo un poco, observando el anillo de cerca "Él me dio esto, y me explicó lo que significaba. Era un recordatorio de que, ante todo, cualquier cosa que yo quería o necesitaba que él me diera, no porque pudiera, sino porque que me amaba. Segundo, un regalo como este debería significar algo -debe simbolizar algo fuerte. Cuando lo veo debo sonreír porque estoy pensando en lo que representa. Debido a eso, yo quería que lo tuvieras. Mi padre define básicamente que quiero que sientas quienes somos y tal vez el anillo puede representar eso."

Kurt parecía estar en una pérdida por las palabras, y era perfecto. Blaine no había terminado todavía.

"Otra cosa -dijo el viejo que cuando encontrara a esa persona especial, y mirando hacia atrás, creo que es divertido que nunca dijo una _chica_ " Blaine levanto sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza, "pero él me dijo que cuando lo encuentre, siempre de desde el corazón. No te voy lo doy porque quiero algo a cambio. Sólo quiero que sepas lo _mucho_ que significas para mí, bebe... "Kurt parecía que olvidó por completo la forma de comunicarse. Estaba realmente perdido con las palabras, y Blaine sonrió nerviosamente.

"No podía llevarlo después que los perdí porque me hizo pensar en ellos, Kurt, pero cuando te conocí y cuando dijiste que sí a ser mío, yo sólo podía recordar tus palabras. Así que llévalo. Siempre" Blaine besó la mano y los ojos de Kurt se pusieron aún más húmedos. Luego se inclinó y lo besó suavemente "Llévelo y sabes que nos representa y lo que significas para mí y todo lo que quiero que seamos."

El océano rugía cuando las olas rodaban adentro, y sonaba tan tranquilo. Era justo lo que necesitaba... lo que necesitaban.

Blaine fue tomado por sorpresa cuando su novio tiró de él para darle un beso, pero cuando los dedos de Kurt se ataron por su pelo y lo acerco, sintió como si volara. Kurt mantuvo el control del mismo, sin apresurarse a profundizar su beso, pero comunicando lo bendecido que se sentía estando en la relación que se encontraba, con la persona que estaba. Él no sabía lo mucho que él podía decir con palabras antes de la palabra proyectil se derramara en una frase de dos palabras que probablemente no se debería decir hasta que ambos estuvieran listos. Kurt no sabía si estaban listos, así que en vez de hablar, le dio un beso.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza, separando sus labios ligeramente y exhalando en contenido cuando la cálida lengua de Kurt cautelosamente tocó su boca. Colocando su mano en el muslo de Kurt, él acaricio la pierna de su novio suavemente, y suspiro en el beso, casi gimiendo cuando la lengua de Kurt se deslizo contra la suya.

Ellos rodaron alrededor en la arena besándose y simplemente mirándose a los ojos cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire. Era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Blaine no pensó que él querría hacer algo así con nadie. No se vio a sí mismo como el chico que estaba a hurtadillas con una persona y besarse en la arena. Y Kurt, Kurt solo pensó que no podía tenerlo. Fue por las estrellas de cine que hizo lo que el guión les dijo, no hay personas reales como él con historias de fondo, desesperados por una victoria.

El tiempo pasó con ellos sentados, con vista a la maravillosa perspectiva. Sin arruinar el momento con palabras. Tampoco era necesario decir nada. Blaine sabía que Kurt lo llevaría por siempre y Kurt sabía que Blaine no le pediría no hacerlo. Basta que lo hubiera dicho.

Se sentaron, de la mano, dejando que la perfección del momento lo dijera todo.

* * *

_**(1) **__Se refiere a un grupo de fans que quieren tener relaciones sexuales con un famoso. _

_Un día divertido tuvieron todos los chicos, y por fin obtuvimos la historia del anillo! Creo que morí de diabetes solo con traducir la última parte *_* ahh y no olviden que Peter tuvo su merecido. _

_Y la gran pregunta es… ¿Que creen que hará Chandler para 'reconquistar' a Kurt? Denme sus respuestas y si responden correctamente, actualizare esta misma semana!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	8. Eres mi sol

_**Autor:** Nellie12_

_Este capitulo van con agradecimientos para** Moontsee VR**,** Marierux **e** Invitado¿? **(Seria genial que pusieran un nombre o un nick) y a todos los que leen la historia. _

_Y acá estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo y nadie respondió que era lo que Chandler iba a hacer para Kurt._

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decir y son casi las 3am así que ando medio zombie y sin embargo me saque un tiempito para terminar el capitulo. _

_Actualice mi zona del perfil y ya pueden encontrar mi pg de facebook, allí estaré aceptando sus sugerencias por otros fic o cosas por el estilo y también estaré avisando las actualizaciones (espero que me sigan) _

_Disfruten el capitulo... *Nina se va a dormir*_

* * *

**8. ERES MI SOL**

"El sistema está inactivo ahora mismo. Dejen saber a Don que tiene que irse en cuando le toque de nuevo y sacar de forma manual el reloj."

"Deberíamos cerrar temprano e ir a casa" Jenna bromeó con Steve. Kurt se rió de sus palabras mientras anotaba las horas que trabajó para el expediente de Don. Hoy ha sido un poco lento y no podía estar más feliz de volver a casa por el día. "No es que vayamos a ser capaces de aceptar tarjetas de crédito, y ¿quién realmente paga con dinero en efectivo hoy en día? Bueno, además de la bola de novio de Kurt."

Steve rio de la manera que Kurt rodo los ojos a ellos. "Don nos mataría si cerramos. Pero por el lado positivo sólo podemos pasar el rato y montar los monopatines alrededor de la tienda y se nos paga para ser los idiotas que somos."

Jenna asintió. "Hm. Supongo que lo haré. Sabes Steve, hemos estado trabajando juntos durante meses y no puedo averiguar a quién me recuerdas a..."

"Fez". Kurt dijo simplemente, poniendo la pluma hacia abajo y deslizando la nota debajo del registro de Steve. Su compañero de trabajo hizo una cara divertida en la proclamación y Jenna se echó a reír.

"Oh, Dios mío! Steve te ves como Fez! Por favor, dime que tienes un amigo que se parece a Ashton Kutcher!"

"No me veo como Fez." Steve les hizo señas tanto fuera de línea cuando Kurt rodó los ojos. El hombre parecía Fez.

"Me voy de aquí, gente. Tengan una buena noche." Kurt cogió su bolso y sonrió, aceptando un beso de Jenna y saludando a Steve.

"Hasta luego, Kurt." Steve dijo: "Disfruta de Nueva York!"

"Disfruta de ese chico caliente de juguete en Nueva York!" Jenna añadió, guiñando terriblemente pero consiguiendo sus ideas pervertidas.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco antes de girar hacia la salida. Por supuesto que iba a disfrutar de la mini-escapada. Pasar tiempo en la ciudad que nunca duerme con un chico que era absolutamente salvaje? Ver Nueva York había sido su sueño por mucho tiempo. Él sabía que iba a llegar, pero la idea de que alguien que adoraba estaría a su lado para beber todo... eso es en lo que Kurt seguía teniendo problemas para procesar.

"Gracias a todos".

De hecho, había una brisa cuando Kurt salió de la tienda. Por lo general, el calor era implacable en este momento del día. Cabe decir que eso fue un cambio raro pero bienvenido. Sonrió para sí y busco alrededor las llaves del auto de Pam en su bolso. Farrah que estaba regresando de almorzar caminaba mientras se acercaba a Odyssey, levantando una ceja con curiosidad cuando el adolescente mayor señaló el coche a distancia hacia el Dodge Charger que sabía que pertenecer a la tía de Blaine y abrió la puerta. Él la alcanzó a ver a salir de la esquina con sus ojos y giró a causa de ella. Cerró el mismo la parte de atrás y permaneció a sí mismo en hacer maravillas para asegurarse de que no tuviera que ver la cara de la chica grosera.

Farrah sonrió, aunque confusa, pero sonrió cuando ella lo alcanzó. Kurt no mostró ningún interés en entretenerla y ella simplemente lo observo; su mano empujo los mechones negros ondulados de la cara.

"Adios Kurt. Dile a Blaine dije ¿Hola?"

Kurt abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y miró a la adolescente pequeña. Ella sonrió y le envió un pequeño saludo girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la tienda de deportes. Kurt suspiró por ella. Debe ser difícil estar tan desesperado y patético. Él lo sentía por ella.

El teléfono en el bolsillo vibró cuando Kurt subió al coche. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se ajustó el asiento para su comodidad. Pam era un poco más baja que él y no necesitaba tanto espacio para las piernas. Kurt miró hacia el salpicadero mientras alcanzaba su BlackBerry, rápidamente tirando de él. La notificación en la pantalla le hizo saber que Mercedes le había enviado mensaje de texto, y el reloj le hizo saber que estaba en un buen momento. Realmente hizo volar la mente de Kurt que Pamela prácticamente le dio las llaves de su coche con instrucciones para dejar y recoger a Mikey de la escuela infantil ese día. Y había llegado en una segunda naturaleza, lo mucho que ella confiaba. Pues mucho, mucho. Con Blaine y el resto de los chicos frente a la promoción de las competencias con Don ese día, Kurt aceptó de buen grado la responsabilidad que viene junto con la niñera del día, aunque seamos honestos; niñera de Mikey no era tanto una tarea como Kurt imaginaba viendo como el niño de 4 años era. Mikey era su pequeño individuo. Y oyendo a Pam referirse a él como de la familia, era algo que hacía que su corazón se dispara.

Ignoró el primer mensaje de texto de Blaine que lo pedía desnudo y se fue a su amiga. El mensaje lo atrapó con la guardia baja.

_**¿Qué estás haciendo? –Cedes**_

Un saludo hubiera sido agradable. Miró la hora otra vez antes de escribir rápidamente una respuesta.

_**Apenas estoy saliendo del trabajo. ¿Qué pasa? –Kurt **_

_**¿Vas a estar en casa pronto? Tenemos que hablar. –Cedes **_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, y el tono (a pesar de que lo estaba leyendo de su teléfono celular en lugar de realmente escucharlo de la chica) era algo aterrador.

_**Tengo que hacer una parada, pero entonces seré todo oídos. ¿Está todo bien? –Kurt **_

Kurt quería esperar un minuto antes de arrancar el coche. Sólo en caso de que Mercedes necesitara hablar de inmediato. Él no quería tratar de comprobar los textos o responder llamadas telefónicas cuando estaba en el camino. Eso era peligroso e irresponsable, especialmente estando en el vehículo de otra persona. Por suerte, no paso demasiado tiempo de espera antes de sentir el teléfono negro vibrar en su regazo.

_**No es nada urgente. Sólo llámame cuando tengas la oportunidad. –Cedes **_

Después de unos segundos de leer y releer el mensaje, Kurt decidió dejarlo. Su mente le decía que algo andaba mal, pero a sabiendas de Mercedes, ella lo habría llamado tan pronto como fuera posible para derramar la noticia. Ahora, eran las 8:00pm en Ohio. Ella estaba libre de todos modos.

Afortunadamente, Kurt recordaba el camino a seguir para llegar a la escuela de Mikey. Temía que se hubiera perdido en el barrio, pero gracias a montar alrededor con Blaine en su vehículo todo terreno, se le ocurrió la caída de las calles y donde era dónde. No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar allí y había un lugar justo enfrente. Kurt tarareaba junto con la canción de Bruno Mars en la radio mientras aparcaba. Un padre y sus gemelos estaban saliendo del edificio cuando Kurt bajó del coche.

Kurt recordaba haber pensado en lo mucho que no le gustaban los niños antes de llegar a California. Era cierto, para ser honesto. Ellos eran lindos y eso era más o menos donde la lista de galardones terminaba. La adorabilidad era negada por la sonoridad, mocos, y la necesidad de tocar cosas que no les pertenecían. El tiempo que Kurt cuidaba la sobrina de su vecino casi le dio estas creencias firmes. Tener que decirle a alguien que mantuviera sus manos fuera de su colección de programas de mano de la vendimia más de una vez no debería haber sido necesario, pero tuvo que repetirlo continuamente a sí mismo y tuvo que sobornar a la chica con episodios de Bob Esponja para conseguir que no llorara cuando estuvo en problemas.

Los niños no eran tan estupendos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, caminando a través de las puertas de una guardería a recoger a un niño pequeño del que estaba absolutamente enamorado. Un niño que cantó con él, y compartió su amor por el Yoplait, e incluso pasó a ser un diablo de oyente. Kurt pudo haber vociferado a él un par de veces sobre una cosa o dos; Líneas nuevas de Ralph Lauren no ser más que repeticiones de sus cosas, o su aversión a la gente que fingía que estaba bien usar telas que destacaban sus manchas de sudor, pero Mikey nunca lo juzgo. Él asentía con atención, mirando hacia arriba y fingiendo que sabía quién era Alexander McQueen, y cepillado el pelo de la cara de Kurt que a veces se escapaba del resto. Había visto a Blaine hacerlo a veces y se dio cuenta de cómo se calmaba Kurt. Entonces, a Mikey se le pasaba un libro para colorear y se ponían los lápices de colores entre ellos. Ya era bastante simple, pero hizo la noche mejor. ¿Quién sabía que coloración sería tan terapéutica?

Y Kurt nunca se imaginó que sería este hombre; el que adoraba a él niño y coloreaba fuera de las líneas con él para que no se sintiera tan mal. No creía que él fuera uno de leer cuentos antes de dormir sólo para darle a Don una noche libre, y sonreír mientras el niño se quedaba dormido, por supuesto, después de decirle a Kurt que lo amaba. No vio ninguno venir, pero Dios era increíble.

Mikey ya estaba en su mochila Iron Man y con su lonchera en la mano. Se sentó en una de las mesas del círculo en su salón de clases, esperando pacientemente a que Kurt viniera por él. Sabía que eran las 5:00 porque por lo general era recogido en lo que su mamá llamaba a las 5, y era entonces cuando daban el Show regular en Cartoon Network. A Mikey realmente le gusta Cartoon Network más que la escuela, pero él escuchó a Blaine. No era tan malo como pensaba que era al principio, y Kurt estaba muy orgulloso de él por aprender cosas.

Mikey miró sobre la alfombra, donde un par de niños jugaban animados con los dinosaurios de juguete. Si Lynne estuviera aquí, tendría alguien con quien hablar, pero no fue, así que se sentó a solas.

Kurt se dirigió a la recepción donde una mujer estaba sentada, charlando en el teléfono y tomando notas. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara, mirando a la única clase que podía ver. La ventana estaba decorada con pegatinas de temáticas de la playa; un sol en la parte superior y un cubo, una pala, tablas de surf y estrellas de mar. Kurt se asomó a través y sonrió cuando vio a Mikey. El chico parecía un poco aislado, sin embargo, sentado en la mesa con la camiseta púrpura y oro de los Lakers que Blaine le compró, a juego y pantalones cortos de baloncesto con su lonchera BMX en la mano. Parecía estar mirando algo que Kurt no podía ver, ya que el muro lo bloqueaba, pero lo que podía ver era que el niño parecía fuera de lugar.

"Lo siento por la espera, señor" la mujer se disculpó mientras colgaba el teléfono. "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

Kurt volvió la cabeza al oír la voz, olvidando que había estado de pie allí. "Oh," él sonrió suavemente "Estoy aquí para recoger a Michael Kinsella."

"¿Kurt?" la morena le sonrió mientras asentía su confirmación, "Pam nos dijo que vendrías. ¿Tienes tu identificación?"

"Uh seguro," Kurt busco en el bolsillo su pequeña cartera. Abrió la solapa que albergaba su licencia de conducir y la sostuvo en alto para la mujer. Ella agarró sus lentes de lectura y se los puso, mirando sobre la identificación y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Una licencia de Ohio?" le entrego una pluma a Kurt, e hizo un gesto a la lista de la sesión, y Kurt encontró rápidamente el nombre de Mikey, habiéndolo firmado en esa mañana.

"Sí. Me mudé aquí no hace mucho tiempo."

"Pues bienvenido a California" se puso de pie con una sonrisa mientras Kurt bajo la pluma. "Vamos por Michael."

Ella llevó al adolescente a la clase Pre-K, la distancia no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Kurt se asomó una vez que llegó y encontró a Mikey mirando con nostalgia a un grupo de niños que ocupaban la alfombra, ruidosos y bulliciosos, ya que resonaban juguetes juntos. Kurt frunció el ceño un poco hasta que escuchó a la mujer hablar.

"Michael! Es hora de irte cariño."

Mikey cambió su enfoque hacia la puerta cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado, y la felicidad que fluía a través de su cuerpo al ver a Kurt saludando desde la puerta casi lo hizo caer de la silla. El niño sonrió ampliamente, demasiado emocionado para recordar que tenía una lonchera mientras corría hacia su Kurtie.

La secretaria se apresuró a salir del camino y se echó a reír cuando Kurt cogió al niño en sus brazos, ambos sonriendo cuando Mikey envolvió sus flacos brazos desnudos alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Se ganó un beso en la frente que hizo al pequeño sentirse aún más feliz si era posible.

"Wow" la señora sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda Mikey. Sus profesores en la sala se sorprendieron. "Él está siempre dispuesto a irse, pero este triunfó sobre todos los demás al salir de acá."

Kurt se rió un poco, levantando al chico de 4 años de edad un poco más alto en sus brazos. "Él dejó su lonchera."

"Y su sombrero" dijo un chico, agarrando las cosas y trayéndolas. Kurt sonrió mientras Mikey miró para ver quién era.

"Gracias."

El chico asintió. "Adiós Michael." Él se alejó y regresó a los bloques. Michael sólo le miraba, y Kurt tuvo que malabar un tanto al niño en sus brazos y la lonchera en la mano, sonriendo cuando la secretaria coloco la gorra de los Lakers de Mikey en la cabeza. "¿Estás listo para salir de aquí, munchkin?"

Mikey se giró hacia él, con sus rizos rubios locos escapando de debajo de la gorra hacia atrás. Tenía que usarlo como su primo. "Estoy listo".

Kurt sonrió mientras el chico apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, diciendo adiós a los profesores y la secretaria. Se despidieron de él y Mikey, y el niño saludó distraídamente. La escuela estaba bien, pero que no podía esperar a llegar a casa y pasar el rato con Kurt.

"¿Que tal tu día?" Kurt preguntó, abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia el coche. Mikey miró alrededor de la vecindad mientras respondía.

"Estuvo bien. Me gustó la merienda."

_Usted está definitivamente relacionado con Blaine_, Kurt sonrió a sus pensamientos internos. "¿Qué tuviste de merienda?"

"Pudín de chocolate por la mañana, y luego después del almuerzo nos dieron Goldfish."

"Yum," Kurt dejó a Mikey abajo mientras abría la puerta de atrás. El muchacho se quitó la mochila y la arrojó dentro, dando las gracias a Kurt cuando él fue ayudado en su interior. "No he tenido Goldfish en, por siempre."

"Te voy a guardar un poco la próxima vez." Levantó los brazos y permitió que Kurt le pusiera el cinturón, alcanzando y ajustando su sombrero después.

"Vaya, gracias." Kurt respondió con una sonrisa.

Kurt rodeo el coche, sacó rápidamente sus llaves y se metió en el vehículo. Después de atar su cinturón, él obtuvo otro texto de Blaine pidiendo desnudos y lo ignoró de nuevo.

Mikey miró por la ventana como de costumbre, viendo los lugares de interés a su paso, y Kurt le sonrió a través del retrovisor. Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, observando en silencio como una señora empujaba un cochecito al cruzar la calle; un niño pequeño en un cruce de moto en la dirección opuesta. Mikey se aferró al cinturón de su silla del auto por costumbre, al observar su entorno.

"¿Acaso Blaine le dijo que estamos quitando esas ruedas de entrenamiento de la bicicleta?"

El rostro de Mikey inmediatamente se iluminó. "¡Sí! Y papá dijo que puedo pasear por el parque de patinaje con todos ustedes!"

Kurt sonrió. "Bastante impresionante, ¿eh?"

El chico asintió con entusiasmo.

"Bueno háblame de Pre-K en la actualidad." Kurt hizo un giro por el paseo marítimo y rodo los ojos cuando la primera persona que vio fue a Peter. "¿Qué hemos aprendido?"

"Hablamos de formas. Mi favorita es el corazón." Mikey le dijo, con los ojos fijos en la gente que jugaba a lo largo de la playa. "Coloreé uno para mamá y papá y otro para ti y Blainey."

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad. Deseó que Don y Pam fueran los encargados de poblar la tierra, porque al parecer tenían un impresionante poderoso gen. "Estoy seguro de que a todos nosotros nos encantara. ¿Cantaron canciones hoy?"

"Las ruedas del autobús" Mikey le dijo, "pero me gusta Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star más."

Kurt asintió. "Oh, sí. Por supuesto." Ellos fueron detenidos en otro semáforo cuando Kurt descansó ambas manos en el volante. Recordó el comportamiento del niño cuando llegó a la escuela de párvulos. Mikey estaba sentado solo mirando a todos los demás reír y divertirse, que para ser honestos, fue un poco doloroso. Sabía que tanto Blaine y el niño tenían sus momentos donde eran reservados, pero él realmente no quería a Mikey recordara como era cuando creciera.

"Sabes" él esperó pacientemente a que la luz verde cuando comenzó, "Parecías estar un poco triste cuando llegué allí. ¿Todo bien?"

Mikey tarareó. "Sí".

Kurt sonrió, levantando el pie del pedal del freno. "¿Estás seguro?"

Mikey asintió. "Sólo quería que te dieras prisa."

Esto hizo al mayor reír mientras seguía conduciendo a través de Long Beach. "¿Estás seguro de que estás seguro? Podrías haber jugado con tus amigos mientras me esperabas. Te veías triste Mikey y eso me hizo triste."

Mikey frunció el ceño. Se centró menos en los acontecimientos fuera de la ventana y más en su amigo que conducia el coche. "No quiero que estés triste, Kurtie."

"Bueno me siento mejor cuando estás feliz," dijo Kurt mientras conducía, "y verte feliz y jugar con tus amigos me haría sentir mejor."

Mikey guardo todo lo que Kurt estaba diciendo mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus manos. "No lo sé. Todos esos chicos son amigos entre sí." Él negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba. "Puede ser que no me quieran para jugar con ellos. "

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo como eso? Creo que eres un excelente amigo." Kurt le dijo. Salio con cuidado en el camino de entrada de los Kinsella mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Hubo una vacilación antes de responder. Mikey no le gustaba hablar de ello porque lo ponía triste, pero Kurt no lo quería triste, él lo sabía. "Peter me dijo que soy un llorón y que nadie quiere ser amigo de llorones". La voz del chico se rompió un poco. Kurt sintió nada más que ira al oír las palabras, aparcando el coche y apagando el motor. Mikey continuó: "Yo no quiero que se molesten conmigo por lo que yo-yo no los molesto a ellos."

Kurt se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró en su asiento, metiendo la mano en la parte trasera y tomando la mano del niño. Mikey miró desde el bonito anillo en su mano hacia él y sonrió suavemente, y Kurt sostuvo ese contacto visual mientras hablaba. "Quiero que sepas que Peter es una persona muy mala. Quiero que te olvides de todas las cosas malas que te dijo, porque ninguna de ellas es cierta. Me dijo cosas muy malas a mí también, pero es importante que lo ignoramos."

Mikey le apretó los dedos de Kurt mientras asentía. "¿Por qué no es bueno?"

El mayor se encogió de hombros. ¿Alguien podría justificar ser tan odioso? "Sinceramente, no lo sé. Algunas personas son simplemente malas. Pero entonces, hay personas que pueden hacer que te sientas mejor, porque son grandes amigos, y la gente mala no importan tanto."

Mikey asintió.

"Tú eres una de esas personas para mí, porque eres agradable y muy buena persona. Apuesto a que los niños en la guardería le encantarían contar contigo como su amigo. Pero," él sonrió al brillo en los ojos color avellana del chico, "tienes que querer ser su amigo. No más del solitario Mikey."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y, finalmente, después de un poco de contemplación del niño de 4 años de edad, Mikey asintió. Él siempre quería hacer amigos; él simplemente no pensó que estaría bien. Lo último que quería era que la gente esté enfadada con él.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?"

"Sí".

Kurt sonrió levantando la mano para chocar los cinco cuando Mikey disparo. "Estoy feliz de nuevo. Ahora vamos a ir pasar el rato en el interior." Cogió su bolso y salió, corriendo rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto para ayudar al pequeño Kinsella. "De hecho, estamos yendo a mi casa por unas horas."

"Bueno." Mikey dijo que Kurt le ayudara a bajar, aceptando su lonchera y su gorra y dejando que Kurt llevara su mochila. "¿Vamos a ver Cartoon Network?"

Kurt cerró las puertas del coche y siguió a Mikey fuera de la calzada, a su casa. "Podemos ver eso o me robe el Wii de Blaine para ti hoy. Cualquiera que quisiera hacer."

Mikey asintió, caminando por las escaleras de la casa familiar. Nunca había estado en el interior. Sus antiguos vecinos le asustaban un poco y sus padres no hablan con ellos.

Kurt abrió la puerta mientras el niño lo miró. Sintió que su teléfono vibro, sin duda Blaine pidiendo algo inapropiado, y después de unos segundos de luchar finalmente abrió.

Mikey ansiosamente entró primero, y Kurt puso sus cosas junto a la puerta. Él sonrió mientras miraba el pequeño niño observar su alrededor; caminar por el comedor y luego de nuevo en la sala de estar, el escaneo entrometido de esa manera le recordaba a Blaine en su habitación el día de la tormenta. Se acercó al Nintendo y encendió el televisor, poniendo Mario Kart y entregando el mando del volante a él niño. Mikey lo aceptó y se subió al sofá.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sí".

Kurt sonrió. "Voy a hacer algo. Mantente alejado de los problemas."

Mikey asintió y Kurt se alejó hacia la cocina, estirando sus extremidades un poco. Quería una ducha y una siesta, pero eso esperaría. Don y los chicos estarían de vuelta más temprano que tarde.

En esfuerzo para no echar a perder la cena, Kurt decidió hacer un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea y tomar mitad y mitad con el pequeño. Antes de hacerlo, recordó su vibración de teléfono y lo sacó.

_**Odio las entrevistas, lo sabes. Y sesiones de fotos. Sólo te echo de menos. :-(. Mucho –B **_

Kurt se rió un poco mientras miraba hacia la pantalla, suavizando el dispositivo más con el pulgar. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta.

_**Bueno, si no fueran tan bueno en lo que hacen y no pudieran calificar, No tendrías que hacer ninguna promoción. Pero son increíbles, así que tratar con eso :-P Y yo también te extraño, bebé. Mucho, mucho. –Kurt **_

_**Besame textualmente. –B **_

_**: - * –Kurt**_

_**:-D –B **_

Kurt sonrió a la conversación cuando su corazón se agitó en su pecho. Pronto consiguió otro texto diciendo que Shane estaba presionando a Blaine para detener los mensajes de texto y prestar atención a la conferencia de prensa, por lo que hablaría con él más tarde. Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de preparar un pequeño refrigerio para él y Mikey cuando llamaba a Mercedes de vuelta.

El teléfono sonó cinco veces antes de que su amiga respondiera. Por suerte lo hizo, porque él casi colgó.

"Kurt". Su voz era un susurro y Kurt arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Hey," se acercó a la nevera: "Estoy libre. ¿Qué pasa? Todo bien contigo-"

"Dame un minuto..." no hubo forcejeo en el otro lado por un momento. Kurt busco en la nevera la jalea de fresa y cerró la puerta con el pie, caminando hacia el mostrador con todos sus elementos. "Lo siento, yo estaba con Tina. No tiene que oír esta conversación."

"¿Acerca de que es esta conversación, exactamente?"

Suspiro exasperado Mercedes se oía y Kurt dejó lo que estaba haciendo a causa de ello, dándole la espalda a la barra e inclinándose contra de ella. "Se trata de Chandler."

Kurt rodó los ojos, y duro en eso. "¿Honestamente, Cedes?"

"Él está en una búsqueda para ayudarte a volver... me refiero, Kurt... Guardé silencio sobre Blaine, pero es necesario que sepa"

"¿Un intento de conseguir que vuelva?" La mano de Kurt encontró su cabello con incredulidad, y luego hizo una mueca. Su cabello no debe ser víctima debido a esto. En su lugar lo arrastró por la cara mientras trataba de comprender lo que había oído. "Qué quieres, ¿qué significa eso?"

"Estábamos en el centro comercial ayer por la noche, un grupo de nosotros -Chandler, yo, Rachel, Artie, Tina y Mike..." se fue apagando y había más forcejeo en su final, "y todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo felices que estaríamos de verte."

Kurt escuchó.

"Luego se revelo este plan que ha cocinado para cuando los dos se vean el uno al otro de nuevo. Traté de decirle que no lo toque... que no estabas interesado en la larga distancia, y no mencioné a Blaine como pediste " destacó, "pero todo el mundo pensó que era genial."

Cuando Mikey corrió por el campo con su Luigi, el chico en el traje púrpura y oro tarareó la melodía de las ruedas del autobús. La canción tonta había quedó atascada en la cabeza.

Extendió el volante y esquivó la trampa cáscara de plátano de Donkey Kong al mismo tiempo que las llaves tintineaban desde la puerta. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y Mikey giró para ver quién era. Un hombre con un mono negro entró en la puerta de la casa; un periódico bajo el brazo y una gorra con la visera doblada sobre su cabeza. El hombre bostezó tan pronto como entró en la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mikey se olvidó del juego por completo mientras lo miraba.

Burt no podría haber sido más feliz al salir de su taller el día de hoy. Decidió que era un jueves tranquilo, y su socio Nigel estaba más que feliz de darle al hombre agotado un descanso y manejar las cosas. Por supuesto, Burt trajo un poco de su trabajo a casa. Tuvo que hacerlo en lugar de estar atrapado en la oficina en la parte posterior de su segundo taller en Long Beach la mañana siguiente, pero al menos allí podía tomar una cerveza y relajarse en el sofá, viendo un poco Baseball-

O no.

Cuando Burt salió de sus botas de trabajo, se encontró con un niño que lo miraba con curiosidad. Los rizos rubios estaban por todas partes, y una ceja triangular se arrugó un poco más alta que la otro mientras se miraban el uno al otro. La mirada Burt pasó y vio un juego de vídeo en el televisor, y el niño parecía estar congelado.

"Um, hola." Dijo Burt. La confusión se podía oír en su voz.

Mikey no sabía quién era este tipo; sólo sabía que no debía hablar con extraños. Saltó del sofá y descuidó el control del videojuego, salió corriendo en la dirección a la que Kurt se fue sin decir una palabra.

Burt miró al niño en el traje de los Lakers en la cocina. Él se quedó allí por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

"¿Por qué no entiende?" Kurt exhaló con fuerza, "quiero decir que hablamos de esto durante horas antes de irme. Más como argumentó, "Kurt corrigió,"... días, incluso. ¿Por qué no está tomando en cuenta lo que dije? "

Mercedes respondió obviamente. "Al chico realmente le gustas Kurt. Creo que eso es lo que no estás tomando en cuenta."

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, porque honestamente quería discutir eso, Mikey corrió a la cocina. Él miró hacia atrás por un rato antes de dejar que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él, a continuación, girándose para mirar a Kurt. Su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y felicidad; miedo de ese hombre grande y la felicidad de ver a Kurt.

"Espera, Cedes," le quitó el teléfono de su oreja. "Mikey, ¿qué pasa?"

El niño señaló hacia la puerta. "Alguien está aquí."

Kurt miró a su teléfono. Era un poco temprano para que su papá estuviera en casa. El hombre por lo general no regresaba a casa hasta un poco después de las 8:00pm.

Mikey se alejó de la puerta para que Kurt pudiera salir y averiguar quién era la persona. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y miró, sonriendo a la cara confusa que su padre llevaba. Resulta que Burt llegó a casa.

"Oye papa... llegas temprano."

"Kurt". Él simplemente lo miró. Kurt sonrió un poco y puso su teléfono por un segundo. "Hola."

El niño pequeño con los rizos rubios se acercó detrás de Kurt, situado cerca de las piernas del chico y mirando al extraño. Kurt se centró en él y paso una mano por sus rizos.

"Mikey, quiero que conozcas a mi papa. Él es un tipo muy sorprendente."

Mikey inclinó su cabeza sobre el muslo de Kurt y asintió. Burt miró con una media sonrisa.

"Papá," Kurt se reanudó, "se trata del hijo de Don y de Pam, Mikey, el primito de Blaine. Le prometí a su madre que tendría tiempo con él ya que esta en reuniones toda la noche." Burt asintió, mirando hacia atrás al niño. Kurt instó al muchacho que tímidamente abrazó a la pierna para aliviar de él un poco y luego se inclinó hasta que lo tuvo al nivel del ojo.

"Así que, Mikey," el muchacho le dio contacto ocular completo "ahora sería un buen momento para probar que Peter estaba equivocado y ser un amigo increíble. Mi papá es totalmente agradable. Tu padre es en realidad buen amigo de él."

Mikey miró y sonrió un poco. "¿Sí?"

Kurt asintió.

"Pero Blaine dijo que tu papá quiere estrangularlo. Y-¿Y si me estrangula?"

Sonrisa esperanzada de Kurt desapareció y Burt sonrió. "Blaine estaba siendo tonto. Lo prometo."

"Soy un buen tipo, chico." Burt terminó de quitarse los zapatos e hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. "Y el trabajo era mucho hoy. Me vendría bien un amigo."

Mikey miró desde el padre de Kurt a Kurt de nuevo. Se sintió mejor en la sonrisa de su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno."

"Vamos a dividir un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea y traeré un poco de Yoplait. ¿Suena bien?"

Mikey sonrió feliz y Kurt le besó la frente. El niño tomó aire y volvió a entrar en la sala de estar. Echó un vistazo al gran tipo y sonrió un poco, todo antes de volver a su control de Mario Kart y subir en el sofá. Burt se le unió poco después.

"Mi nombre es Burt, chico."

Mikey miró hacia arriba y tomó la mano de papá de Kurt con voz temblorosa. "M-Mi nombre es Michael."

* * *

Kurt sonrió antes de volver a la cocina. "Lo siento por eso, Cedes."

"Mikey, ¿eh?"

"Te voy a mostrar las imágenes cuando llegue. El chico más lindo."

Su amiga sonrió y ella le contestó. "Lindo. Pero volviendo a su situación aquí... pero por favor, Kurt. No dejes que esto se vaya de las manos. Tienes que decirle."

Kurt suspiró, apoyando los codos en la isla y tomando una uva.

"Dile que conociste a alguien y que eres feliz, ya que afirmas que lo eres." Ella continuó con un tono de súplica, "No dejes que haga un culo de sí mismo."

"Voy a hablar con él cuando llegue allí. Voy a hablar con todos-"

"Es decir, no es una buena idea. "

"Blaine y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que es mejor debido a las circunstancias..."

Eso no era del todo cierto, sin embargo. Estuvieron de acuerdo en no salir en Facebook, no para no decir nada en absoluto. Kurt negó con la cabeza. Él fácilmente podría decirle a Chandler que encontró a alguien, pero parecía un policía. Hablando con su ex en persona sería mucho mejor. Y él, lo haría tan pronto como lo viera, de esta manera, Chandler no tendría la oportunidad de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Sí, iría bien.

¿Cierto?

"Bien Kurt." Mercedes sonaba derrotada. "Es tu elección."

* * *

"No veo la gran cosa acerca del yogur."

Mikey no respondió. Él sólo envió al hombre una mirada. Burt la consiguió y giró a la TV. "Así que ¿elijo uno de ellos?"

"El que quieras." Mikey le dio otra cucharada del yogur. "Me gusta Luigi. A Blainey le gusta Waluigi porque usa púrpura. Mi mamá es como la Princesa Peach."

Burt asintió. "Está bien. Voy a ir con este chico Yoshi. Kurt lo fue para Halloween un año."

Mikey sonrió. "Yoshi es bueno."

Burt no era tan bueno. Lo intentó y lo intentó de nuevo, pero no pudo conseguir la caída del videojuego. Fue un poco embarazoso porque los coches eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, él no podía conducir uno falso para salvar su vida. Mikey piso e hizo gestos con su taza vacía Yoplait.

"Todo hecho."

"El cubo de la basura está en la cocina", le dijo Burt. Mikey se apresuró a regresar allí para que pudiera volver a jugar, y sobresaltó a Kurt que estaba teniendo una conversación no tan amigable para niños con Blaine en el teléfono.

"Ya he terminado Kurtie."

Kurt sonrió con las mejillas rojas y señaló a la papelera. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

Mikey sonrió. "Yepp!" salió corriendo de la habitación.

Burt suspiró después de un séptimo puesto final, poniendo la rueda hacia abajo. Mikey le palmeó la espalda suavemente. "Está bien. Mejoraras."

El hombre sonrió, levantando su gorra y rascándose la cabeza. "Voy a dejarte esto a ti chico."

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír al muchacho y se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo.

"El partido de béisbol está a punto de comenzar."

Mikey asintió. "Bueno."

Burt levantó del sofá y cogió el mando a distancia por su sillón reclinable. Cambió entradas y puso ESPN, sentandose con un plop. Mikey consiguió estar más cómodo al ver a un comercial.

"Sr. Hummey?"

Burt sonrió. "¿Sí, chico?"

"Usted hizo a Kurt, ¿verdad?"

El hombre levantó una ceja ante la pregunta, pasando el foco de la TV a Mikey. Si eso no era lo más lindo nunca. "Bueno, yo y su madre lo hicimos."

Mikey le sonrió. "Gracias."

Burt sonrió. "Él es un gran chico, ¿eh?"

Mikey asintió. "Él es mi mejor amigo." Quedaron en silencio por un momento cuando Burt sonrió a la conversación en que se encontraba.

"Ustedes dos parecen bastante cercanos."

Mikey asintió. Por supuesto que lo eran. "¿Dónde está su mamá?"

El chico de ojos avellana lo miró expectante. Burt se fijó en tres pequeñas pecas que tenía en la nariz antes de responder. De repente fue golpeado con el recuerdo de todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Kurt todos esos años atrás. Ambos habían recorrido un largo camino.

"La madre de Kurt está en una mucho mejor, en un lugar más feliz ahora. "

Mikey miró durante un segundo. Los ojos verdes del hombre le recordaban la realización de su tío. "Así como mi tío Cooper y Ariel. Mi mamá me dijo eso."

Burt sonrió con cierta tristeza. Se preguntó si este tío que Mikey hablaba era el padre de Blaine... y ¿Ariel? Tenía que ser duro ser tan joven y tener que entender a la gente que amaba habían desaparecido sin más.

Ambos se acomodaron en un cómodo silencio mientras los analistas deportivos comentaban sus selecciones. Burt escucho aquí y allá, pero su enfoque derivaba entre eso y sus pensamientos internos. Estaba claro que este niño y Kurt se unen entre sí. También quedó claro que Blaine, como el adolescente explicó con tanta dulzura, estaría 'allí por mucho tiempo'. Suspiró al pensar en lo rápido que Kurt había crecido, desde que tenía la edad de Mikey a ahora. La vida parecía barrer delante de él, y su hijo se mostró inflexible. Él todavía tenía que estar seguro, sin embargo, ¿y que podría identificar el amor mejor que un niño inocente?

"¿Crees que tu primo Blaine es bueno para Kurt?"

El rostro de Mikey cambió por completo. El niño había estado pensando en la imagen de su primo Blaine manteniendo a Ariel al lado de su cama. No podía recordar tantas cosas sobre ella como Blaine podía, pero lo hizo extrañar. Pero ante la pregunta se lo preguntó, él sólo pudo asentir firmemente. Blaine y Kurt eran tan buenos el uno para el otro! "¡Sí! Ellos hacen reír él uno al otro mucho y Blaine me dijo que lo amaba, pero yo no tengo que decir que él dijo."

Burt fue tomado una vuelta en la declaración, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. "De alguna manera lo hiciste..." los ojos del muchacho se pusieron como platos.

"¡Oh, no!"

Burt se rió, palmeando el niño pequeño en la parte trasera de su camiseta de Kobe Bryant. "Está bien. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo amigo."

Mikey se sintió mucho mejor. "Gracias." Se afinaron de nuevo en el programa de televisión. Mikey generalmente observaba los deportes con su padre mientras su madre le rogaba a su vez por otra cosa. Esto era la norma para él. En el comercial, se giró a Burt nuevo. Tal vez Kurt tenía razón. Él podía hacer todo esto del amigo. Era bueno.

"¿Te gusta la playa?"

Burt hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. "No es lo mío. ¿A ti?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Me gusta."

Burt sonrió. "¿Ves esta tripa?" Hizo un gesto a su estómago y ojillos de oro lo siguió, "No creo que la gente en la playa quieren ver demasiado."

Mikey se echó a reír al mismo tiempo, Kurt entró en la habitación con una sonrisa. Esto fue un espectáculo de bienvenida, y tuvo que ser alentador para el pequeño.

"Hey Chicos".

Ambos se giraron hacia él y Mikey sonrió con emoción. "Hola Kurtie."

Kurt nunca se acostumbraría al amor en los ojos de Mikey cuando el rubio lo miraba. Así irreal. "Gracias por hacerle compañía, papá."

Burt asintió a su hijo con una sonrisa. "No fue un problema en absoluto."

Kurt le dio las gracias de todos modos. "Estoy seguro de que mi padre quiere descansar un poco, Mikey. Subamos a mi habitación y vemos algunos dibujos animados."

El muchacho saltó del sofá y le sonrió a Burt. "Voy a verlo ahora, Sr. Hummey."

Kurt se rió mientras Mikey se acercó a él y Burt negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos, chico."

* * *

"No sé, Jus. Siento como si tuviera que ver a tu primo estúpido otra vez, voy a explotar." Jeff parecía agotada cuando él apoyó la cabeza en las manos, y los codos doblados sobre la mesa. "Estoy tan cansado de su cara de tonto."

"No digas estúpido." Dijo Mikey.

El grupo de adolescentes y su pequeño cómplice estaban en el comedor, sentados en la parte posterior a la mesa con los asientos de banco. Todavía no era tiempo suficiente para todos ellos, por lo que Jeff cogió una silla de otra mesa y la arrastró, sentado en un extremo entre Kurt y David. Blaine se sentó entre su primo y su novio, al otro lado de Justin quien estuvo entre David y Nick.

Mikey estaba de rodillas porque era tan corto, bebiendo su jugo de manzana de una paja bendy. Jeff asintió a la demanda del chico y se retractó.

"Cara culo, lo siento."

"Yo no soy un cara culo." Mikey rió y Justin sonrió, cayendo de nuevo en la conversación.

"Creo que estamos fallando al aceptar el hecho de que él va a estar alrededor de todo este verano. La mejor manera de mantener a Ian tranquilo es ignorarlo. Él prospera en la atención." Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Siempre ha sido así y tenemos que dejar de hacer una gran cosa de él."

Blaine negó con la cabeza, levantando la vista de la pantalla del teléfono de Kurt donde el muchacho se desplazaba por los blogs de moda. "Sólo prométeme que vas a patearle el culo, Jeff-"

"Blainey," Mikey advirtió. El adolescente sonrió.

"Mikey Lo siento." Se giró de nuevo a Jeff. "Prométenos que vas a ganar y a callarlo."

Jeff se encogió de hombros. "Estoy trabajando en ello."

"Estoy con Jus," dijo Kurt, pasando su teléfono a David que estaba sentado frente a él. El muchacho dejó su vaso y lo aceptó, "A él le gusta claramente obtener la atención de todo el mundo."

"Exactamente". Justin respondió. "Empezó contigo tan pronto como se dio cuenta. Es del _tipo de cosas_."

"Lo suyo va a ser el uso de una silla de ruedas si no se mantiene lejos de Kurt," dijo Blaine a nadie en particular. Justin les dio ojos de corazón.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?" Nick recomienda. Había visto suficiente de Ian ese día y una vez más, el de 21 años de edad, era nada menos que un imbécil.

Kurt asintió. "Buena idea. Así que, menos que, ¿cómo fue el día de todos?"

"Largo". David se apresuró a decir, desplazándose a través del blog.

"Ha sido muy interesante, sin embargo," Nick respondió. "Quiero decir que me encanta hablar con los medios de comunicación y la promoción."

"Lo odiaba." Dijo Blaine.

"Lo que odiabas es que Kurt no estaba allí," Nick le dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt miró a su novio cuando el moreno continuó: "La pobre alma era miserable sin ti."

Blaine se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, girándose hacia su novio. "Lo odiaba bebé."

Lo que Blaine amaba era el beso puesto en sus labios un segundo después. Kurt sonrió, tocando sus labios suavemente y tirando lejos.

"Yo también te extrañé, Anderson."

David sonrió abajo en el blog. "Ellos estarán haciendo que mi corazón vaya cray cray."

Justin asintió a su lado. Jeff repantigo en la silla y suspiró. Su estómago gruñó y asustó jodidamente a Kurt.

"Dios mío," el adolescente murmuró.

Jeff se disculpó y miró al otro lado de la mesa por David. "Hermano, vamos hombre. Ve a conseguir nuestra comida." Eso le valió una cara que no estaba listo para ver.

"Yo. No. Trabajo. Aquí."

"Mi padre y Mikey en realidad se cayeron bien hoy," Kurt dijo a Blaine, sonriendo al niño en una guerra de pulgares con Nick. Blaine se sorprendió por esto. No creía que a Burt le cayera bien a nadie. Probablemente golpeó a un montón de gente bien, pero llevarnos bien así? No tanto.

"¿Y tú?" Blaine le preguntó a su primo.

Mikey asintió, ahora con las dos manos y haciendo trampas contra el moreno frente a él. Nick sonrió y luchó. "El papá de Kurt es agradable."

"No es para mí", le dijo Blaine.

Kurt le dio un codazo debajo de la mesa. "Blaine".

El mayor lo miró. "¿Qué, cariño?"

"Debes mostrarle a Mikey el video de Petey", dijo Nick con una sonrisa después de dejar al tramposo que se le adelantó. "Creo que él lo apreciará."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Mikey miró y Blaine sacó su teléfono celular. "¿Te gustaría ver a Peter reventar sus chuletas en la competencia?"

Su pequeño primo asintió y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Vi a estos por mal gusto" David señaló algo en la pantalla y Kurt se inclinó.

Jeff puso los ojos en ellos y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Dónde estaba la comida? ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente todos sobre esto?

Justin miró alrededor el restaurante iluminado y vio sólo lo lleno que estaba. Bostezó y se enfrentó a sus amigos de nuevo.

"Yo no les dije chicos, Vickie no puede ir, ¿eh?"

Nick y Justin Ambos levantaron la vista. "¿Por qué no?" el primero preguntó.

Con un suspiro, el patinador comenzó. "Sus padres parecen pensar que voy a llevarla a Nueva York a desflorarla o algo así. Realmente me odian."

Justin sonrió de modo tranquilizador. "Eres un tipo increíble, Jeff."

La cara de Jeff se iluminó y Kurt los miró. Así gay.

"¡Ay!" Mikey y la cabeza de Blaine fueron presionados juntos mientras veían el video, y el niño se reía. Blaine llevaba una cara siniestra.

"Planto la cara, épico."

"¿Quieren mi boleto extra?" Preguntó Jeff. Fue pensado para Nick, pero Justin respondió.

"Me lo llevo."

Nick puso su brazo a lo largo de los asientos antes de hablar, y luego lo bajó con una mueca cuando el surfista trató de acurrucarse en su costado, dándole una patada debajo de la mesa. Justin le guiñó un ojo y Nick rodo los ojos, por fin hablando. "Compré un boleto ya de todos modos. Justo después de que ustedes decidieron ir."

Kurt y Blaine miraron las palabras y Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Dejaste que yo te lo pidiera como un bebé e ibas a venir de todas formas? ¿Por qué dijiste que no ibas a venir?"

Nick sonrió y se encogió de hombros, "tuve todo este elaborado plan donde me paso por delante de ustedes en la ciudad y sigo adelante como si no te conociera, y todos ustedes estarán confundidos y fuera de sus mentes. Pero luego me di cuenta que tomaría mucho trabajo." Kurt le sonrió. Tal idiota. "Así que voy a ir también con ustedes."

"Tu apestas por esto" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No serás capaz de trolearme de todas formas ya sabes. Te encontrare antes de salir."

"Puedo trolearte, B."

"No puedes."

"¿Blainey él está bien?" Mikey miró desde la pantalla del teléfono hacia su primo. Peter acababa de levantarse, y el muchacho hizo mirar furioso consigo mismo.

Su primo mayor le dio una cara indiferente. "¿A quién le importa amigo? Cayó sobre su rostro. Eso es lo que se supone que debe centrarse aquí."

"Ojalá hubiera sabido sobre este viaje de Nueva York en un principio" David entregó a su amigo el teléfono de nuevo. "Estoy atrapado a ir a la que sea la fiesta esa."

"He oído que se supone que será increíble" dijo Jeff con aire ausente.

"Más vale que lo sea para ir en paz", respondió David. Justo en ese momento, la camarera apareció con la comida; hamburguesa de BBQ & piña tocino de Jeff de primeras por suerte. Kurt suponía que sabía que era para alimentarse en primer lugar porque se precipitó directamente a él.

"Gracias a Dios", no perdió tiempo de tomar un bocado y Mikey resopló ante él.

Kurt sonrió a todos. En 24 horas, estaría en la ciudad que nunca duerme con un montón de chicos que él adoraba, ver a los amigos en los que pensaba todos los días. No podía esperar.

* * *

"¿Se puede entrar?"

Kurt se mordió los labios sexy, mirando hacia atrás a su casa. La luz salón estaba encendida, lo que significa que Burt estaba todavía arriba. No valía la pena arriesgarlo. "Sabes que mi papá llego realmente temprano a casa esta noche. ¿Llámame?"

A Blaine no le gustó esa respuesta. Suspiró con cansancio y Kurt se rió, mirando hacia abajo entre ellos. La mano de su novio se acercó a tirar de él más cerca, luego deslizándose alrededor de su cintura. Blaine no estaba listo para terminar la noche por el momento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en un día pero no lo suficiente con Kurt. "¿No puede darnos 10 minutos?" le susurró al oído. Kurt se estremeció un poco. "Yo he venido en el primer día de ayer, atado o no." Blaine bajó la mano un toque, "Se suponía que... me dieras un poco de algo, ¿no?"

Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios resecos de la intensidad en la voz de Blaine, no volver a hablar hasta que el muchacho le diera contacto visual. Esos ojos ámbar lo agarraron y él habló. "Bésame".

Así que Blaine lo hizo. No hubo ninguna vacilación involucrada en la orden. Él levantó la mano izquierda y se la llevó, acunando el cuello de Kurt y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus labios se encontraron y de inmediato se convirtió en el beso caliente. La energía reprimida de Blaine al no conseguir hacer esto tanto como a él le gustaría hoy, fue derramada en ella, y en poco tiempo una mano alisaba sobre la curva de la espalda de Kurt. Esperaba esto estuviera bien porque estaba oscuro, no es que nadie diría nada a ellos. Don realmente no tenía vecinos estúpidos.

Kurt disfrutó de la manera que Blaine chupó su labio inferior antes de tener que alejarse. Un poco más de esto y él habría, sin duda, dejar que el mayor lo arrastra hacia arriba a su dormitorio. Con otro beso, él se apartó y sonrió mirando a su novio, tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya.

"Te veré en la mañana."

Blaine inhaló y se deja ir lentamente. "Entra."

Kurt sonrió, mirando a su alrededor al barrio tranquilo. "Yo no quiero recompensarte en una casa llena de gente... con su pequeño primo corriendo, y mi padre pidiendo que vuelva a casa. " Blaine miró sus labios moverse mientras escuchaba. "Creo que una habitación de hotel con sólo nosotros es mucho mejor. "

Su novio se lamió los labios lentamente y Kurt se quedó mirando la acción. "¿No crees que es así, Anderson?"

Blaine asintió. Eso era cierto. Nueva York sería muy, muy interesante. "Sí. Bésame".

Kurt sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices se tocaban y sonriendo en el beso que él puso en los labios de Blaine. El mayor zumbaba cuando él lo aceptó. La acción era ligera como una pluma, pero tan increíble.

Ni se alejaron hasta que una puerta cerrada desde algún lugar detrás de ellos sonó. Kurt se giró a ver a su padre arrastrando la basura, por supuesto, mirándolos mientras lo hacía. Blaine suspiró cuando el hombre atrapo la mirada con él y se echó hacia atrás.

"Yo iba a hacer eso cuando entrara." Kurt le dijo.

Burt asintió, llevando las bolsas a la acera y poniéndolas abajo. Él se sacudió las manos y observó a la pareja. Blaine, como de costumbre, tuvo esa mirada 'me gustaría estar en otro lugar'.

"Buenas noches, Blaine."

Blaine sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Buenas noches, Sr. Hummel."

Kurt le dio a su padre una mirada de todo antes de enfrentarse a su novio una vez más. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, y las mejillas de Blaine enrojecieron a causa de ello. "Buenas noches, cariño."

"Buenas noches."

Kurt se alejó, mirando intencionadamente a su padre y yendo directamente al patio. Blaine lo miró irse y se frotó la nuca. No quería que se fuera en absoluto. Esto serían dos noches seguidas de dormir solo, y Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo incluso, llevó el resto antes de conocer a Kurt. Con todo, tuvo que reconocer que Burt era lo suficientemente agradable como para darles las tres noches anteriores. Él realmente no tenía que hacerlo.

Burt se quedó allí por un tiempo simplemente observándolo. Blaine parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos por un minuto, luego salió de ellos cuando Kurt estuvo fuera de vista. Él envió al joven un asentimiento de cabeza, y Blaine sonrió cansadamente, diciendo adiós una vez más.

Él no entró hasta mucho después de que Burt lo hiciera. Él se quedó allí en frente de la casa, sonriendo para sus adentros. Blaine se sintió bendecido.

* * *

"Creo que hay que ver otra cosa."

"Es the 9th inning sweetheart."

"Estoy haciéndote ve Storage Wars conmigo."

Don asintió, sin dejar de mirar la televisión. "Lo que tú quieras, preciosa."

Pam sonrió. Él no estaba prestando atención. "¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"¿Eh?"

Blaine se rió detrás de ellos mientras se apoyaba para darle a la mujer un beso. Ella sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia él mientras le alborotó el cabello de su tío. "Hey cariño."

"He adquirido una captura real aquí." Blaine respondió.

Don agitó a su sobrino fuera. "Sí, vete chico."

Los ojos de Mikey estaban pegados a la TV, a pesar de que estaba trabajando en la coloración de un par de corazones delante de él. Blaine sonrió a la familia antes de alejarse.

"Voy a meterme en la ducha."

Cansado senderismo arriba, Blaine se rascó la cabeza y rodó su cuello lentamente. Se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, lanzando su teléfono sobre la cama y despojándose de su ropa. Cuán terrible sería tener una habitación al otro lado de Kurt por donde podían mirarse por sus ventanas y tener momentos de Taylor Swift, pero no vio más que el patio trasero cuando miró hacia fuera. Más maravilloso que ser vecinos de al lado.

Dejó su ropa en un charco en el suelo y suspiró, fue a conseguir algunas cosas para la ducha. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había comenzado a empacar para un vuelo que tenía bastante temprano en la mañana, y si Kurt supiera, probablemente le daría un ataque. Eran solo un par de días que se estarían quedando de todos modos para que pudiera arrojar algo juntos -una guitarra y alguna otra mierda. Estaría listo.

Su teléfono sonó mientras envolvía una toalla azul marino alrededor de la cintura, y el adolescente se acercó a su cama para recuperarlo. Una imagen sonriente de su novio apareció en la pantalla y Blaine se apresuró a contestarle, dejándose caer en la cama y saltando arriba y abajo un poco a causa de ello.

"Bebe" sopló en el teléfono y Kurt se rió un poco al oír su voz sin aliento.

"Hola. ¿Mi padre te dejo ir a casa y hacer flexiones o...?"

"Cállate" Blaine bromeó. "¿Qué haces"

"Ah, solo escuchando un poco de música y haciendo un itinerario para mañana. Debería haber estado más preparado." Blaine se puso de pie y fue a coger su gel de baño mientras su novio continuó "Pero entonces después de tres minutos me di cuenta de que realmente te echaba de menos, eso sí es probablemente patético, es muy cierto. Así que ahora tengo la oportunidad de escuchar tu voz y estoy feliz."

"Tendremos jugos patéticos juntos entonces, porque yo también te echo de menos." Blaine dijo mientras salía de la habitación. "Y debes simplemente seguir hablando porque ayuda enormemente."

Kurt se rió en su oído. "¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?" Blaine se encogió de hombros como si estuviera allí, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él y tirando la toalla.

"No lo sé. Divaga. Háblame del trabajo. Canta. Lo que te venga a la mente, bebe."

Oyó el zumbido de Kurt en el oído e incluso eso ayudó un poco. Blaine sonrió, girando en el agua de la ducha. Ajustándola mientras esperaba que su novio dijera algo.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"Estoy a punto de ducharme" Blaine le dijo, dando un paso después de unos segundos. El agua caliente se sentía increíble, inmediatamente des-tensando su cuerpo. Blaine suspiró en el teléfono, sin saber si Kurt todavía estaba al otro extremo de la línea.

"¿Estás ahí bebe?"

"Yo-Eh-Sí," hubo una pausa y Blaine se humedeció los labios, disfrutando del agua en él. "Uh... ¿estás tomando una ducha en este momento?"

Blaine respondió con un tono apropiadamente perplejo. "¿Sí?... ¿Es eso un problema?"

"No," Kurt respondió rápidamente y ahora su voz sonaba un poco sin aliento. "Yo simplemente no creo... ¿debo volver a llamar?"

Blaine sonrió. "Te pedí hablar conmigo, bebé, por favor."

* * *

Kurt se quedó mirando el techo por unos buenos cinco segundos antes de responder. Podía oír la caída del agua en el fondo y a Blaine dando un suspiro, suspiro de satisfacción mientras estaba allí. Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba todo; las visiones que pasan por su mente en este momento de su novio y su cuerpo desnudo chorreando agua de la ducha tenían a su propio cuerpo haciendo cosas. Él tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en ello, pero fallando miserablemente.

"O-bien. Bueno, el trabajo no fue tan m-malo de hecho."

"¿Sí?" Blaine respondió.

Kurt asintió. "Fue lento hoy. Y-y yo sólo estuve en la parte posterior, haciendo unos bocetos-s..." se detuvo y tragó saliva de nuevo, y estuvo tranquilo por unos cuantos segundos. "Um..."

"No suenas bien, bebé" la voz de Blaine bajó a sabiendas y Kurt podía oír su sonrisa. Era sexy. "¿De qué es lo que _realmente_ quieres hablar?"

"¿De qué es lo que _realmente_ quieres hablar?" Kurt repitió, abriendo los ojos y la comprobando si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Lo estaba, y empujó su portátil lejos volviendo de nuevo a la cama. "Quiero decir... lo que quieras-"

_"Esta agua se siente jodidamente buena en mi cuerpo "Blaine sopló en la línea," Necesitaba esto tanto. Te necesito tanto, también."_

Kurt suspiró, cerrando los ojos una vez más. Sus calzoncillos boxer se sentían mucho más apretados de repente, y la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo casi lo volvía loco. "Te necesito". Él susurró.

* * *

Blaine apoyó la cabeza en la pared detrás de él. El susurro de Kurt en su oído fue directamente a su polla. Se mordió el labio y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, el agua caliente, porque se dio cuenta. "¿Tú me necesitas bebé?"

Kurt respondió después de un suspiro entrecortado. "Blaine..."

"¿Dónde me necesitas?" el gruñido en su voz incluso sorprendió a sí mismo como habló Blaine. Lentamente, se burló de su cuerpo; arrastrando un dedo por su pecho, luego el cepillado entre cada línea de su abdomen. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Yo", el chico suspiró, "quiero que me toques..."

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, los dedos bordeando poco más de su ombligo. "Dime cómo."

_"Tócame, oh," Blaine sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su oído mientras escuchaba._ Sabía que Kurt debía haber estado tocándose y eso no hizo más que hacer que necesitara tocarse a sí mismo. Bajó la mirada a su polla hinchada y envolvió su mano alrededor de ella; dejando su aliento en la captura de la sensación.

"Dios, Kurt. "

"Blaine..."

Blaine sacó lentamente su pene y sus ojos en blanco. "Sigue hablándome."

La respiración de su novio era errática e hizo que las caderas de Blaine tartamudean en su puño. Él abrió los ojos y trató de reunir a sí mismo, mirando la cabeza de la ducha mientras hablaba. "Kurt..."

"Ngh quiero que me estires, Blaine. "

"Oh mierda," Blaine tiró de su polla de nuevo y los dedos de los pies se acurrucaron contra el suelo de la ducha. Kurt sonaba desesperado en su alegato y más que nada, el adolescente de ojos avellana quería correr al lado y darle todo y cada pequeña cosa que su cuerpo deseara. De repente, la mente de Blaine se llenó de imágenes de Kurt sobre su cama; su pene largo y duro contra su cuerpo y un bonito pequeño agujero a la espera de ser abierto. Él gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando el dolor de la forma en que golpeó la pared y empujando con fuerza en su puño. "Dios, tú sabes que yo o-Kurt. Apuesto a que estas tan jodidamente duro para mí."

Kurt hizo un sonido que salió como un gemido roto mezclado, su respiración fuera de control y su voz rota mientras hablaba. "Tan apretado, Blaine. Y todo es para ti. "

Blaine tomo su polla con firmeza mientras desacelero sus movimientos, imaginando que estaba dentro de su novio. Ahora Kurt tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras le susurraba 'todo para ti " en su oído, dejando que Blaine lo tomara y disfrutara de todos y cada uno de los empujes. Blaine sintió que se acercaba y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones rápidas, tratando de librarse de ello. "Estas duro, bebe, tan jodidamente. ¿Te gusta cuando yo te follo así?"

* * *

El teléfono de Kurt estaba en altavoz, acostado sobre su pecho. Tenía los pantalones abajo alrededor de sus tobillos. Su camisa estaba alrededor de su cuello. Él tenía una mano envuelta alrededor de su pene goteante y la otra jugaba en su entrada, aunque honestamente no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo con eso. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía increíble, cuando Blaine lo tocó. Él gimió; tratando de frenar el movimiento de la mano por la dureza, pero no tenía reserva. No con Blaine diciendo cosas como estas.

_"¿Te gusta cuando yo te follo así?"_

Las caderas de Kurt se fueron lejos de la cama mientras él empujaba hacia arriba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo en el aire. "Ohmidios." susurró, tirando de su mano con desesperación para venirse ahora. La forma en que sus muslos y abdomen se mantienen apretando, le hizo saber que ya casi estaba allí, y su cuerpo se sacudió con tal placer que Kurt sólo pudo acariciarse con más fuerza.

_"Me encanta cuando me follas así, Blaine. "_

Blaine gruñó unas cuantas maldiciones dejando sus labios cuando perdió el control en el otro extremo. "Kurt... Kurt, Bebé."

"Me encanta cuando t-tú me follas duro" Kurt estaba sin aliento después de la oración y Blaine gimió más fuerte, "Follame, Blaine... "

"Mierda," la respiración atrapada del mayor y Kurt no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más. "¿Lo quieres duro? Yo-yo, extenderé esas piernas bonitas y te follare justo en el colchón."

Eso lo hizo. Los dedos de los pies de Kurt se cerraron mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco, y se encontró viniéndose tan jodidamente bueno. Su grito de placer debió haber sido apreciado por su novio porque el adolescente dejó escapar una cadena de 'mierda' mientras escuchaba.

* * *

Todo lo que le tomó a Blaine para derramarse en la ducha fue el gemido de Kurt que sonaba peligrosamente su nombre, y otro tirón de su polla. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer su iPhone, y casi se preguntó si Kurt se casaría con él cuando llego con fuerza en su mano derecha, su cuerpo convulsionando y su boca escupiendo un montón de malas palabras que haría sonrojarse a un marinero.

"Kurt... oh... bebe..."

"Blaine" sopló hacia atrás y tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. "Dios mío."

Blaine contuvo el aliento y sonrió a sí mismo. Eso acaba de suceder, ¿lo hizo? Kurt acaba de tener sexo por teléfono con él. Eso fue jodidamente increíble. "Guau".

Kurt soltó una risa nerviosa que sonaba un poco dormida hacia el final. "Um, sí. Wow."

"Fue..." Blaine se fue apagando, tratando de ponerse de pie correctamente, "¿Fue eso bueno? Yo... quiero decir que me gustó..."

"Fue um... sí. Fue genial."

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios. "¿Sí?"

"También me gustó." Kurt respondió tímidamente. Blaine sonrió.

"Cool".

"Bueno," su novio parecía moverse un poco, y la Blaine asumió que el teléfono fue retirado del altavoz porque sonaba un poco más claro "tengo que conseguir una ducha también. Tengo que a-asearme y todo."

Blaine sonrió. "Ok. Déjame terminar también. Estoy agotado."

"Sí," Kurt estaba sonriendo e hizo que Blaine sonriera más duro, "Duerme bien cariño. Nos vemos en la mañana."

"Buenas noches bebé."

"Noche". Kurt respondió. Blaine se quedó en la línea un tiempo, esperando a que colgara.

"Cuelga" Kurt le dijo.

Las cejas de Blaine se dispararon y él sonrió. "Voy a colgar después de ti."

"No, voy a colgar después de ti."

Blaine suspiró y sonrió cuando su novio se echó a reír. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora?"

"Tú eres el ridículo."

Blaine se acercó al agua, girando la cabeza para asegurarse de que su teléfono no se mojara. "¿Bebe?"

"¿Hm?" Kurt sonaba como si estuviera de pie ahora y Blaine sonrió, imaginando que iba a la ducha. Luego sonrió a su resistencia y a su legítima polla tratando de sacar endurecerse de nuevo.

"Sólo quería recordarte que no te voy a dejar ir. Creo que lo voy a hacer por lo menos una vez al día, así que no se te olvide."

La otra línea era tranquila, y Blaine sonrió mientras esperaba. Realmente necesitaba salir de esa ducha antes de que quedara todo arrugado, pero no hasta que llegara una respuesta.

"Soy todo tuyo, cariño. No hay necesidad de dejarme ir."

El sentimiento era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Blaine se dispara. Sonrió para sí y asintió. "No lo haré. Buenas noches."

Kurt sonrió. "Buenas noches, Blaine."

Blaine decidió colgar primero. Nadie era más terco que Kurt Hummel... tal vez Burt si tenía que haber una competencia, pero Kurt definitivamente iba a ganar. Miró a su protector de pantalla; una foto que tomó de Kurt mirando por la orilla cuando fueron a la zona oeste de Los Ángeles, y besó la pantalla suavemente.

Su ducha fue rápida; espuma, enjuague, repita para un par de ciclos mientras cantaba una cancioncilla que compuso cuando tenía 12 años, y pensando en el impresionante sexo por teléfono que tuvo. No podía esperar para ir a todo con su novio en persona. Podía esperar, por supuesto, pero cuando realmente ocurriera quería asegurarse de que Kurt disfrutara de todos y cada uno de los toques, no importa lo que hicieran.

Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo y pensó que podía hacerse un poco de depilación. Kurt no parecía tener problemas cuando se desvistieron frente a uno otro... él no parecía importarle en absoluto, en realidad, pero con él tan bien cuidado pensó que sólo sería educado. Miró alrededor de la ducha y cogió su navaja de afeitar, preguntándose si la crema de afeitar frambuesa perfumada de la tía Pam para la piel sensible estaría bien para que un hombre la usara. Todo hacía lo mismo.

* * *

_**Hey, Kurt. :) –Chopstick **_

Kurt se sentó en su espejo con cansancio pasando por su rutina de cuidado de la piel. Ante el sonido de su teléfono apagándose, exhaló y se secó las manos, tratando de alcanzarlo distraídamente. El nombre le hizo saber que Blaine se había metido con su teléfono de nuevo, y el mensaje le hizo fruncir el ceño a pesar de la cara sonriente de su ex insertada aqui.

_**Hola, Chandler. ¿No es un poco tarde allá? –Kurt **_

_**Sí, después de las 3 en realidad. Me desperté hace tal vez 20 minutos, y estoy demasiado emocionado para volver a dormir. Supongo que sólo quería ver que estabas haciendo. ¿Cómo va todo? –Chopstick **_

Antes de responder, Kurt arreglo el nombre en sus contactos de nuevo a Chandler y sacudió la cabeza.

_**Todo es bastante bueno. He estado trabajando y manteniéndome ocupado. ¿Cómo es el fin del tercer año de secundaria? –Kurt **_

_**Es extraño estar aquí sin ti. Realmente te echo de menos, pero al menos vamos a vernos el uno al otro pronto. –Chandler **_

Kurt suspiró, pensando en lo que Mercedes le dijo antes.

_**Sí. Estoy a punto de ir a la cama, sin embargo. Hablaré contigo más tarde. –Kurt **_

_**Buenas noches, cariño. –Chandler **_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kurt tiró su teléfono a la cama y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que el plan fuera a funcional. Él sería capaz de aclarar las cosas con su ex antes de que Chandler hiciera algo completamente ridículo y tenía a Blaine por la espalda. Kurt cerró las tapas de sus cremas y volvió a entrar en su cuarto de baño para limpiar un poco.

* * *

"Ve a dormir, Mikey."

"No puedo dormir."

Blaine suspiró. "¿Por qué no?"

"No estoy cansado."

"Tienes que ir a la escuela por la mañana."

Mikey suspiró mientras pensaba en ello. Escuela. Ugh. "Lo sé, Blainey."

"¿Debo leer el cuento otra vez?"

Mikey negó con la cabeza. "Canta, por favor."

Blaine asintió con la mirada. "¿Qué canción?"

Su primo se encogió de hombros agarrando su Elmo cerca de su pecho. "No lo sé. Algo agradable."

Blaine le sonrió. "Está bien, munchkin. Algo agradable." Saltó sobre la cama de carreras junto a Mikey y abrazó al muchacho, apretándolo tanto como él a su Elmo. Mikey se echó a reír, sintiéndose cómodo y esperando la canción.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

Blaine mantuvo su volumen bajo y cantaba lentamente, acariciando su frente contra Mikey mientras cantaba. Su primo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Los deditos de Mikey se aferraron a Elmo apretándolo mientras escuchaba. Sonrió para sí mismo, con la esperanza de tener sueños felices esta noche. El día fue muy divertido. Kurt siempre ayudó a hacer que fuera divertido, y el Sr. Hummey le dijo que era un excelente amigo. Entonces, llegó a pasar el rato con su primo y los chicos y jugaron mucho con él. Esperaba que esa noche no tuviera pesadillas.

Blaine miró al muchacho con una sonrisa mientras cantaba. Las palabras no podían expresar lo mucho que adoraba al niño. Con un beso en la mejilla, continuó después de Mikey se durmiera y sonrió suavemente.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

El aliento suave de Mikey era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación después de que Blaine se detuviera. Él le besó de nuevo y se quedó allí un rato, con cuidado de no molestarlo. Durante unos minutos, él simplemente lo miró y se apresuró a regresar a los recuerdos de cuando estuvieron los tres; él, Mikey, y Ariel. Él cantaba, y su hermana se quejaba, el pelo castaño y rizado parado en la cabeza, y Mikey trataba de tomar su chupete, porque por alguna razón, el suya no era lo suficientemente bueno, y Blaine era el niño más feliz en todo California.

Todavía duele pensar. Probablemente siempre lo seria pero no pierde nada con pensar en ello. Él siempre pensaría 'podría comprarle a Ari ese collar', o 'Ella amaría a Kurt ', pero al menos se sentía menos solo con todo esto. Él tenía su familia, quienes se preocupaban por lo menos, y él tenía a sus amigos. Nick no podría haber sido un fan de Blaine al mantener todo en su interior, pero el muchacho sabía cuándo necesitaba un abrazo. El abrazo de Nick ayudó mucho después del accidente. Y ahora, ahora Blaine tenía a Kurt, y Kurt era tan dulce y amoroso, y él estaba decidido a estar allí para Blaine que hizo que el corazón del adolescente fusionara. Pudo haber dolido pensar acerca de todo, pero definitivamente no dolía tanto como lo hacía hace un mes.

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

Blaine se bajó rápidamente fuera de la cama y salió de la habitación, con cuidado para no dejar que su tono despertara al niño que dormía.

El identificador de llamadas leía _Idiota_ y Blaine arqueo una ceja, curioso en cuanto a lo que se trataba. Rápidamente entró en su dormitorio y cogió el teléfono, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Hola?"

"Ardilla" el hombre terminó bostezando y continuó, "¿Qué haces, hermanito?"

Blaine fue a acostarse en su cama, acostado en nada más que sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto y la gorra hacia atrás que tenía. "Sólo poniendo a Mikey a dormir. ¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Algo tiene que estar mal para que te llame?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No sé, CJ. Recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer. Nosotros no hablamos realmente a menos que algo este pasando."

Cooper sabía que era verdad, "Bueno, tal vez estoy buscando cambiar eso. Una gran cantidad está pasando contigo y me siento como una mierda por no tener el deseo de llamar a su hermano mayor y hablar de ello. Esa es la relación que quiero contigo."

Blaine asintió. "Quiero eso también, hermano."

"Entonces no más preguntas de por qué te llamo cuando llamo. Estamos empezando bien. ¿Trato?"

Blaine sonrió. "Cool". _Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo dura esto_, pensó. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Tengo una parte así que estoy muy emocionado. Mirando el guion ahora."

"¿Porno de nuevo?"

"No vamos a hablar de eso."

Blaine rodo los ojos, lanzando su gorra lejos y acostándose sobre su espalda. "Está bien, Coop. Si no es porno debe ser un comercial de Equifax de nuevo."

"No puedes verme pero te estoy apuntando tan duro en estos momentos."

"Lo que sea," el más joven Anderson sonrió. Cooper sonrió y volvió a hablar.

"Pam me dice te vas con los chicos por el fin de semana, pero un día de la semana que viene voy a conducir a Long Beach a verte."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Tendría que organizar un tiempo de lado. "Suena bien. Avísame."

Cooper tarareó. "Estaba pensando que fuéramos a ver a mamá."

No hubo respuesta. Blaine no pensaba que quisiera en absoluto.

"Ardilla... lo necesitamos. Ella realmente esta jodida sobre todo esto. Sé cómo te sientes porque honestamente, no estoy loco por el tipo tampoco. Especialmente desde que me estuviste diciendo que está diciendo cosas acerca de Kurt, pero necesito reconocer el hecho de que tenemos un hermanito o hermanita que viene, y estoy seguro de que mamá quiere conocer a Kurt también. Hay que darle una oportunidad."

Blaine se humedeció los labios y suspiró. "Si él está allí..."

"No vamos a ir cuando él este allí." Cooper respondió rápidamente. Blaine suspiró de nuevo. "Escucha, hermanito, realmente quiero que esto funcione. Ambos tenemos que crecer y mucho por hacer. He encontrado mis problemas más o menos desde que papá y Ariel murieron y no quiero eso para ti. Eres mucho mejor que yo, Blaine."

Blaine sintió que sus ojos se aguaban un poco. "Joder, los echo de menos, CJ. Los extraño... y Victor... No puedo soportar verlo. "

"Y vamos a trabajar en eso", continuó Cooper. "Te lo prometo. Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine se limpió la cara y exhaló. "Confío en ti."

"Así que descansar un poco, y llámame si me necesitas. ¿Trato?"

Blaine asintió. Esto significaba mucho para él, Cooper probablemente no lo entendía. "Trato".

"Ve a dormir ardilla. Buenas noches."

Blaine asintió de nuevo. "Nos vemos luego".

Blaine presionó fin de la llamada, y ni siquiera un segundo después, su teléfono estaba sonando de nuevo. Le sonrió a la cara sonriente de Kurt que parpadeo en la pantalla de nuevo y presiono responder.

"Hola. ¿Por qué sigues despierto?"

"Me voy a dormir ahora. Sólo quería oír tu voz antes de hacerlo."

Blaine sonrió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la voz de Kurt llenara sus sentidos. "¿Todo bien, bebe?"

"Mhm," Kurt tarareó. "Estoy bien te lo prometo. ¿Te veo pronto?"

Blaine asintió. "Nos vemos pronto. Tienes que colgar primero esta vez. Me lo debes."

Kurt se rió y dijo bien. "T-Um, buenas noches." espetó. "Duerme bien."

Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder a la línea de teléfono se cortó. Él levantó una ceja antes de encogerse, y se dio la vuelta para poner su teléfono en el cargador. La alarma se estableció a las 5 y tenía un par de horas de descanso. Todo lo demás las tenía en el avión.

Este fin de semana sería un gran fin de semana.

* * *

"Justin cállate."

"Mi cabeza está matándome."

Nick rodo los ojos.

"Nunca he tenido una resaca tan jodidamente mala."

"Yo dije que te fueras temprano, amigo." Nick se relajó en su asiento, apoyando los pies cómodamente. Volar en primera clase era hermoso. Tenía una gran pantalla frente a él y Jeff mirando por la ventana a su lado, tenso y rígido en el sillón mientras escuchaban las protestas de Justin.

"Nick, Nick, por favor, bájale. " Justin descansaba en el sofá de cuero en el lado opuesto de la suite de primera clase; con los ojos cerrados, mientras yacía sobre una almohada de felpa proporcionada por Kurt. "No puedo... ¿Por qué no estas píldoras me patean?"

"Jus, no puedo bajarle al televisor. Blaine y Kurt están siendo un poco expresivos en este momento, y a menos que quieras oír eso... No puedo ayudar." Se giró hacia el rubio y sintió un atisbo de simpatía. La mucha simpatía que podía tener por un chico que estaba ridículamente borracho y se fue a casa con una chica increíblemente hermosa anoche. No mucha simpatía en absoluto. "Pero lo que puedo hacer es darte algunos tapones para los oídos."

La turbulencia hizo que Jeff se tensara aún más y Nick se giró hacia él. "Amigo, relajarte."

Jeff sonrió un poco. "Pensé que mejoraría con el tiempo, pero todavía odio volar. "

Nick le sonrió a cambio. "Vamos a estar bien, hermano. Tratar de dormir o algo."

"Cuando estés listo, Nick." Justin se quejó. "Tú y Jeff pueden enamorarse después de recibir mis tapones para los oídos."

El ciclista rodó los ojos antes de dar vuelta en su asiento y tirarle el paquete de tapones para los oídos a su amigo. Justin gimió y le dio las gracias antes de que Nick se enfrentara hacia delante de nuevo. La película estaba tal vez en el minuto 20, pero entre la resaca de su amigo, el chico a su lado aterrorizado de volar, y la pareja en frente de ellos en su propio lugar cerrado, siendo absolutamente cariñosos y a falta de aire cada cierto tiempo, Nick sinceramente, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla. Sería mucho mejor cuando aterrizaran, _esperaba_.

* * *

Blaine arrastraba una fresa lentamente por los labios entreabiertos de Kurt. Sus ojos estaban pegados allí, mirando al chico lamer el dulce jugo antes de tomar un bocado. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada después, masticando lentamente y gimiendo contento ante el sabor.

Blaine suspiró y la mordió el mismo. La baya era dulce como los jugos que goteaban de él, y Kurt se acercó al mayor a lamer un rastro lejos. Toda la acción lo fue llevando absolutamente loco.

El viaje era tal vez de hora en este punto, y esto lo resumió. Se acostaron en el mismo amplio asiento de cuero; Kurt reclinado debajo de Blaine con el mayor entre sus piernas, compartiendo besos y susurrando palabras de amor y palabras de afecto, compartiendo los toques más suaves y miradas a los ojos del otro. Era un nivel de intimidad que Kurt nunca esperó compartir en su vuelo. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaría en una suite de primera clase, en lugar, esperaba ser aplastado entre Blaine y un desconocido con otro extraño en su regazo. Por supuesto, fue una tontería de su parte asumir que tendría algo menos cuando Blaine era el que lo había traído. Blaine no lo dijo, pero una gran cantidad de planificación entró en su escapada de fin de semana. Cuando alguien viene y lo salva de sí mismo, debes querer darle todo lo perfectamente manejable.

Cuando los labios de su novio se burlaban de su cuello, Kurt se encontró mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa mientras miraba al techo. No era la idea persistente de que alguien pudiera atraparlos -no tanto sus amigos, pero si una azafata o su padre. Él no puso en el pasado que Burt los siguiera en el avión para ser perfectamente honesto. Pero cuando la lengua de Blaine lamió en un golpe la oreja de Kurt a la clavícula, el muchacho dio un suspiro agradable y relajado. Eran unas mini vacaciones por amor de Dios. Él debía ser capaz de hacer mucho.

Entre las climatizadas sesiones de besuqueos y las manos vagando, Blaine se encontró parando con bastante frecuencia. Aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos para recordarse a sí mismo donde estaban. Por mucho que le encantaría ir más lejos, aquí y ahora, tuvo que reconocer que su novio se merecía un poco más de privacidad. Y con su erección presionando contra sus jeans en el momento, era difícil para Blaine hacerlo.

Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine se apartó de un beso y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él tomó unas cuantas respiraciones cuando sus dedos tocaron el anillo en la mano de Kurt. Dios, _quería hacerle mucho en este momento_.

"Está bien." Kurt susurró. "Podemos tomar un descanso, cariño."

Blaine asintió, lamiéndose los labios con fuerza. "Me vuelves jodidamente loco Hummel."

Kurt suspiró ante la admisión. "Siéntate. Vamos a enfriarnos un poco."

Blaine lo hizo. Kurt se humedeció los labios y se escabulló, permitiendo a Blaine tomar un lugar junto a él. Acostándose sobre su espalda y tirando de Kurt en su regazo, Blaine cerró los ojos en el pedacito de fricción que llegó cuando Kurt se encontraba encima de él. El joven entonces se sentó, y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a Kurt en la parte superior de él, inclinándose hacia delante y presionando el botón en la televisión. Cualquiera que fuera la película que Nick había estado observando... después de unos pocos segundos Blaine proceso que era la reciente _Misión Imposible_ mientras descansaba su mano en la cintura de Kurt.

El adolescente peinado agarró un poco de fruta mientras se acomodaba detrás, tomando otro bocado y chupando los jugos que escaparon. Blaine miró a Kurt chupar dulcemente el pulgar, gimiendo un poco cuando él lo sostuvo cerca alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Qué hay en este itinerario?" susurró.

Kurt tragó saliva y pensó en ello. "Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de terminar anoche. Después de..."

Blaine sonrió. "Eso fue _increíble_, por cierto. "

Kurt asintió con un rubor tímido. "Sí. Yo como que quiero volver al hotel primero para ser honesto." Hubo un atisbo de excitación en su voz que a Blaine le gusta. Una gran cantidad. "Podemos acomodarnos y planificar unos pocos lugares para ir a ver a partir de ahí."

"Ok," contestó Blaine, alisando sus manos de la cintura de Kurt sobre los muslos del chico. Su novio le dio otro mordisco cuando Blaine le masajeó. "Eso suena como un plan para mí. ¿Y cuándo llegan tus amigos?"

"En algún momento de esta noche. La competencia no es hasta las 3, mañana."

Blaine asintió. Aceptó una cereza que Kurt acerco a los labios, separándolos y chupando la punta de los dedos de Kurt. La respiración del adolescente más joven quedo atrapada y Blaine se alejó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, bebé."

Kurt asintió. De repente, sus ojos azules parecían mucho más a gris. "De nada".

* * *

"Estamos aterrizando en una hora. ¿Estás bien?"

Jeff asintió; con los ojos cerrados. "Estoy bien."

Nick sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Justin estaba profundamente dormido, su vientre mostrando como la camisa de polo de muy buen gusto se subía un poco. Volvió a mirar la tele y se recostó en su silla, levantando las palomitas de maíz a los labios. Jeff se recostó a su lado y trató de concentrarse en la película también.

"¿Decidiste lo que vas a hacer por el aniversario?"

Jeff sonrió ante eso y Nick estaba feliz de que lo pudiera distraer. "Una cena en algún restaurante de lujo que ella ame y acampar en la playa. Tengo sus pendientes."

"¿Cuántos quilates?"

"Los suficiente como para alimentar a la familia de Bugs Bunny por unos meses."

Nick se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y Jeff continuó.

"Sólo quiero hacerla feliz. Siento que nunca vivo como tú y Naomi o Kurt y Blaine. Sé que los dos han estado juntos por siempre, pero Blaine y Kurt ya tienen su mierda junta. Esto es duro."

"Ninguno de nosotros tenemos nuestra mierda junta. Es un trabajo en progreso, amigo. Las relaciones son siempre obras en curso. No trates de vivir de acuerdo con nosotros", Nick continuó. "Tienen que ser Jeff y Victoria. La chica está loca por ti."

Jeff sonrió. "¿Eso crees?"

Nick se echó a reír. "Lo sé."

Sonrieron y el moreno le tendió las palomitas de maíz. "Come. Comer siempre te hace sentir mejor."

* * *

"¿Qué estamos esperando en este momento?"

Blaine se giró hacia Justin, "Mi guitarra y el bolso de Jeff."

El adolescente más alto asintió con un estiramiento. Kurt lo miró. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Al igual que la mierda." Justin le dijo. "Pero un poco mejor."

Unas pocas personas en el reclamo de equipaje recogieron sus pertenencias fuera de la cinta. Blaine sintió a Kurt tomar su mano cuando vio su estuche de guitarra que venía. "¿Por qué estabas bebiendo exactamente?"

Justin negó con la cabeza. "Larga, historia temida. Siempre digo nunca, pero viene de familia. Voy a parar."

"Él dice eso después de cada resaca." Blaine murmuró, agachándose y agarrando el instrumento. Jeff tomo su bolso detrás de él.

"Lo digo en serio. Sólo estresado, eso es todo."

Kurt lo escuchó, pero de pronto fue conducido fuera de la terminal. Nick abrió la marcha, montando en monopatín de Jeff, y Jeff marcó a sus padres para hacerles saber que aterrizaron. Justin se aferró a las correas de su mochila mientras caminaba, y Blaine llevó la mochila que él y Kurt compartían junto con su guitarra, paseando de la mano con su novio a través de la terminal. Nick dio un paso fuera de la patineta y Jeff pisó con fluidez. El moreno se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

"¿Vamos directamente al hotel?"

Blaine asintió. "Sólo para instalarnos. Luego Kurt y yo queremos descansar un poco antes de salir más tarde."

Nick asintió con la cabeza. Blaine sabía que su amigo sabía lo que eso significaba, pero le encantó que no lo dijera como otras personas (Jeff) podrían. "Cool. Sólo voy a la litera con Jus y Jeff en vez de tener mi propia habitación. Van a hacer que me quede allí de todos modos."

Kurt sonrió cuando llegaron a la escalera para subir a la planta principal. "¿Ustedes tienen algo específico planeado?"

"Servicio de habitación, entonces vamos a salir y pasear. Personalmente me gustaría ver a Madame Tussads," Nick bajó de la escalera mecánica y Blaine escuchó, "y ya que estamos en la zona, tallo Broadway y qué no. Dave and Buster esta noche... Jus dijo algo acerca de un Museo del Sexo ".

Blaine sonrió. "¿Te dejen entrar si eres menor de 18 años?"

"Si nosotros pedimos lo suficiente," Nick bromeó. Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante ellos porque podía ver qué pasa.

El grupo llamó a un taxi de SUV y cargaron sus cosas, dieron la dirección de su hotel de Manhattan y disfrutaron del viaje desde JFK a la gran ciudad cuando lo hicieron. El tráfico sólo lo hizo mucho mejor, porque Blaine llegó a disfrutar de la mirada en el rostro de Kurt mientras tomaba todo, y el conductor tuvo que experimentar los quejidos de Justin por su resaca. Y no importa cuántas veces Blaine le pidiera que no, Kurt diera vuelta y lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes, susurrando un eufórico agradecimiento que le daba ganas de mostrar al chico en todas partes.

Todo era hermoso.

* * *

"Todo es hermoso."

Blaine sonrió al entrar en su suite de hotel. "Wow. Vi la habitación en la página web pero no estaba a la altura de esto."

Lo primero que los dos muchachos se dieron cuenta era la vista. El horizonte era tan claro como el día, y Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia él. _Por favor, que no despierte_, se encontró pensando. ¿Cómo podía ser esto real? "Oh mi... Blaine... mira esto!"

Blaine miró alrededor de la habitación; sofás de color burdeos y muebles de madera de caoba, lámparas de cristal y jarrones caros adornados en las mesas. Las pinturas fueron colgadas en la pared, en lados opuestos del montaje de las paredes de color beige de la pantalla plana. Habían velas perfumadas de jazmín y hermosas cortinas a juego con la alfombra en la que Kurt estaba, todavía mirando por la ventana. Blaine sonrió mientras dejaba caer sus cosas y se dirigió hacia él.

"Todavía estoy tratando de procesar esto", dijo Kurt casi sin aliento. Blaine sonrió al lado, mirando hacia atrás al resto de la suite. Podía ver la habitación bellamente decorada; cama con dosel, las flores que él pidió acostadas sobre el edredón, y en lugar de la menta en la almohada, Blaine sonrió al ver que en realidad pasaron con una cuchara de plástico y una taza de Yoplait.

"Sólo sé que es de verdad, bebé" Blaine se giró hacia él y agarró la mano de Kurt. Kurt sonrió y miró también. "Es real y estás aquí conmigo."

"Y yo no podría estar más feliz", añadió Kurt. Él sonrió ante la mirada orgullosa en el rostro de su novio y se acercó a él. Cuando Kurt le dio un beso, Blaine cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Unos golpes en la puerta provocaron a los adolescentes a alejarse. Blaine se preguntó quién podría ser, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Ya voy."

Kurt le siguió para llevar sus cosas en la parte de atrás. Fue entonces cuando consiguió un buen vistazo a su habitación y sacudió la cabeza. En secreto se preguntaba cómo demonios podría ir este fin de semana aquí.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo," dijo Jeff, empujando a su amigo, que bloqueó la puerta. Blaine suspiró y salió del camino para que Justin y Nick pudieran entrar también.

"¿Cómo le puedo ayudar a todos?"

"Esto es dulce," Justin dijo con aire ausente, teniendo en todo lo que veía. "Nuestras habitaciones son como un color raro, Lavanda."

"Muy femenino" Nick dijo, sentado en el sofá.

"¿Cómo les puedo ayudar a todos?" Blaine repitió.

Jeff sonrió al descaro de su amigo, viendo a Kurt sonreír a algo en el dormitorio. "Vinimos a ver lo que quieren de servicio de habitación. Vamos ordenar y salir de aquí."

Blaine pasó los dedos por el pelo. "No lo sé. Déjame ir a buscar en el menú."

Los chicos asintieron, encendieron el televisor y Blaine puso los ojos en él. Caminó a través de la suite y volvió hacia Kurt, sonriendo cuando entró en la zona.

"¿rosas púrpuras?" Kurt preguntó, ruborizándose terriblemente y recogiendo la docena. Respiró y sonrió cálidamente. "Puedo admitir honestamente que nunca he visto este color. Huelen increíble."

Blaine pasó por encima de su guitarra, en la sala, mirando a los ojos azules que lo siguieron mientras se acercaba. "Sabes que no me canso de conseguir púrpura porque es el jodido mejor color en el universo, ¿no?"

Kurt se rió, sosteniéndola en su pecho. "Eso es discutible, Blaine."

"Lo tengo" Blaine interrumpió con una sonrisa, "porque las rosas púrpuras representan algo que no puedo negar, es muy cierto entre nosotros dos."

Kurt le dio una mirada coqueta, sonriendo mientras Blaine puso ambas manos en la parte baja de la espalda y lo acercó. Naturalmente, su novio no se resistió. "Cuéntame más, Anderson."

Blaine sonrió, tratando de mantener a raya el rubor que sentía formarse en sus mejillas. "Bueno" atraparon la mirada. Blaine se había sonrojado. "En pocas palabras, las rosas representan encantamiento." Kurt arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía, "El dador de la rosa púrpura," Blaine hizo un gesto a sí mismo con una mano, "lo hace para decir que he caído profundamente desde la primera vista."

Kurt sólo lo miró fijamente con sus labios en una sonrisa plena. Se perfila para ser uno de esos momentos que Blaine hacia algo increíblemente asombroso para soplar su mente de nuevo. Estaba empezando a sentir como el fin de semana estaría lleno de esos momentos en este punto.

"Si una persona recibe rosas púrpuras, es porque el remitente quiere que ellos sepan que no podían resistirse a ellas desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Ya fuera platónico o porque estoy loco por ti desde la primera vez que me llamaste la atención -No lo sé, Kurt. Todo lo que sé es que no pude resistir. Quería más. Por lo tanto, las rosas. "

Kurt le sonrió después de unos momentos, dejando caer su mirada hacia las flores en sus manos y llevarlos hasta Blaine de nuevo.

"Creo que deberías decirle a nuestros amigos que se vallan."

Blaine le dio una mirada confusa. "Oh. Querían saber lo que queremos de Servicio de habitación"

"Podemos tomar algo más tarde", explicó Kurt. Se aseguró que Blaine pudiera leer claramente mientras bajaba su registro un poco "Creo que deberías decirle a nuestros amigos que se vallan, Blaine."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron por un segundo o dos, y él asintió con la cabeza. "Oh! Oh, bebe bien. Sí. Ya regreso."

Kurt cogió un vaso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras su novio se fue a patear a los chicos. Más al igual que su novio se fue a patear a los chicos, pero Blaine hizo el trabajo.

"Vamos a parar en un restaurante un poco más tarde, así que ustedes pueden irse a la mierda."

En el cuarto de baño de lujo, Kurt sonrió para sí mientras llenaba el vaso con un poco de agua. Se miró en el espejo; de forma ovalada con un borde de bronce, y una vez más se pidió no despertar. Las cosas como estas no le ocurren a Kurt Hummel. Sin embargo, allí estaba.

Apagó el grifo de oro sobre el fregadero de marfil y tomó el jarrón bonito volviendo a la luz. Blaine se acercó a su cama con dosel con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era tan hermoso y adorable al mismo tiempo, y Kurt no podía envolver su cabeza en torno al hecho de que eso era posible, pero Blaine de alguna manera lo logró.

Y ahora estaban solos. Ellos estaban solos en la comodidad de una hermosa suite de hotel. Una suite de hotel en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Fue apenas una promesa tácita de no dejar que las oportunidades se fueran a perder.

Las rosas estaban en el florero sobre la mesa. Kurt sonrió al anillo en su mano, volviendo a ver a Blaine sentado en la cama frente a la ventana. Se quedó mirando al muchacho de ojos azules sin embargo; observándolo con una sonrisa suave y lamiendo sus labios en el camino y las caderas de Kurt se balanceaban en los pantalones vaqueros rojos perfectos que llevaba.

Kurt se detuvo delante del ciclista y lo miró sentado en la cama matrimonial. Los hermosos ojos miel de Blaine hicieron un barrido de hambre al cuerpo de Kurt. Empezaron en sus muslos antes de pasar a la cintura delgada que estaba al nivel de los ojos, continuó sobre su pecho que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca; una corbata negra alrededor de su cuello, y finalmente llegó a la pequeña sonrisa de Kurt.

"¿Yogurt de cortesía en la almohada?" Kurt cuestionó con una sonrisa sexy. "Este personal del hotel es tan dulce."

"Son los mejores." Blaine bromeó con una sonrisa. Se lamió los labios cuando Kurt llegó junto a él para recogerlo y observó que el adolescente lo puso en la mini-nevera. Y entonces Kurt tomó un momento para deshacer los cordones de sus botas, y después Blaine lo miró fijamente durante unos latidos e hizo lo mismo, pateando sus zapatillas en dirección de la zona de comedor.

"Quería darte las gracias de nuevo por todo esto Blaine. Sé que me estás diciendo que no," Kurt se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó. Blaine se sentó sobre la cama, hasta que sus rodillas dobladas quedaron en el borde, sosteniéndose con las manos. "Pero no puedo simplemente no expresar mi gratitud. Todo esto significa el mundo para mí, Blaine -el viaje en avión, esta habitación increíble," él hizo un gesto con una sonrisa, "las flores... Nunca en mi vida he sido cuidado así. Siendo cuidados... así, durante mucho tiempo he estado cuidando de mí mismo. Así que si óyeme digo gracias", él se subió encima de Blaine y el mayor dejó ir un suspiro, "es porque quiero que sepas que estoy sinceramente agradecido por todo esto." Kurt sonrió mientras descansaba su cuerpo en el regazo de Blaine. Su novio parecía estar un poco congelado y le hizo sonreír aún más duro, inclinándose y robándole un beso.

Lo dedos de Blaine agarraron el edredón debajo de él. Cerró los ojos y tarareó en el beso. Kurt estaba sentado encima de él, con las rodillas dobladas y tocó suavemente los pelos de la nuca. Él verifico los rizos repetitivamente, deleitándose con los sonidos suaves que hacia Blaine. El mayor se quedó quieto, permitiendo a Kurt mandar por completo, algo que Blaine no le importaba en absoluto. Suspiró cuando Kurt lo besó lentamente, chupando cada labio y acariciándolo tentativamente con la lengua. Hizo que su corazón se acelerara en la mejor forma posible, y la felicidad no fue lo suficientemente grande como para describir esto en una palabra.

Pasaron los minutos. Blaine apretó el edredón de nuevo. Suspiró cuando los labios de Kurt rozaron la barbilla y salpicaban besos hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Entonces la lengua de Kurt estaba rodeando su punto de pulso, y el muchacho estaba chupando allí tan suavemente, y Blaine respiró hondo, sintiéndose a la deriva en el afecto que subrayó todo.

Él frunció el ceño un poco cuando Kurt se inclinó lejos de él, pero se detuvo rápidamente. Tener a su novio a horcajas entre su regazo estaba bastante bien en realidad. Lo que fue aún mejor era lo que dejó la boca de Kurt después.

"Así que llegaste de primero..." Kurt se lamió los labios de color rosa y sonrió. Su dedo se arrastró por la camiseta gris que su novio llevaba, parando en el centro de su pecho. Blaine asintió con fuerza mientras escuchaba.

"Puntaje perfecto y todo." reflexionó.

"Mm" el dedo de Kurt se perdía hacia abajo, a pesar del fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, él continuó hablando: "Creo que te debo una recompensa. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo así, ¿verdad?"

Blaine asintió. Blaine asintió enfáticamente. El dedo de Kurt pasó en broma sobre su abdomen y se detuvo en el ombligo; sus ojos se encontraron brevemente antes de que Kurt rápidamente mirara hacia abajo. El levanto la camiseta sólo un poco, y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre el torso desnudo de su novio, lamiéndose los labios en el camino, Blaine tembló ante su toque.

"Nosotros..." se interrumpió, "Debes acostarte." Kurt terminó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que sonara más como una orden que una petición. Blaine lo miró y tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza, sentado con la espalda recta y tomando de Kurt alrededor de las caderas para que no se caiga. Kurt se quedó sin aliento en el posicionamiento. Podía sentir a Blaine duro contra él y tuvo que tomar una respiración rápida.

Blaine lo besó suavemente antes de tirar de su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Kurt se dio la vuelta para que Blaine pudiera moverse y el mayor tiró su camisa a una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Fue dejando en su armario los pantalones vaqueros de color azul claro flácidos en su cintura y el colgante alrededor de su cuello, y con una tímida sonrisa se giró y fue más allá de la cama, acostándose con la cabeza en una de las muchas almohadas.

Kurt le sonrió a cambio. Había quizás 2000 pensamientos que pasan por su mente a la vez, y cientos de emociones; muchas incluyendo timidez y emoción e incluso un poco de temor, pero esto era de ellos. Esto eran Kurt y Blaine. Lo que fuera que pasara sería increíble, estaba seguro de ello.

Blaine miró a su novio rastrear hacia donde yacía con las manos a ambos lados de él. Se relajó, separando sus piernas un poco y tomando un suspiro tembloroso. Los ojos de Kurt estaban tomando al chico de su lado mientras hacía camino. Amaba el cuerpo de Blaine -amaba sus brazos y su pecho, él amaba el rastro de pelo de su ombligo que desaparecía en sus boxeadores, y la V en que quería poner sus labios. Todo sobre Blaine se encontraba increíblemente sexy, sobre todo la forma en que el chico se le quedó mirando mientras subía el cuerpo del chico nuevo.

Blaine se aseguró a mover sus caderas hacia arriba ligeramente cuando Kurt subió a horcajadas sobre él. Había estado duro toda la mañana y ahora por fin estaban a punto de conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas, él quería asegurarse de que Kurt pudiera sentir exactamente lo que le reducía. Y cuando Kurt lentamente empujo por encima de él, Blaine se mordió los labios y tiró del muchacho hacia adelante por la corbata que llevaba puesta.

Se besaban apasionadamente.

Sin detenerse. Tantas inhaladas y exhaladas entre sí uno contra el otro. Las lenguas se burlaban y los labios hinchados por el beso. Hubo gemidos y jadeos y las manos vagaban, y besos descuidados que proporcionaban la lujuria y el deseo, pero al mismo tiempo al amor y la adoración.

Kurt se encontró empujándose hacia abajo contra Blaine cuando sus pollas presionaban entre sí. Lo hizo lentamente, cuando las manos de su novio trabajaban para deshacer sus botones, con cuidado de no arruinar la camisa pero febrilmente todo lo mismo. Kurt chupó el lóbulo de Blaine mientras se desabrochaba la corbata, la arrojó a un lado, y Blaine maldijo la camiseta que Kurt llevaba después de que él finalmente consiguió deshacer el abotonado. Él fue menos cauto con la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia fuera de sus pantalones donde estaba escondida prolijamente, rasgándola por la mitad, y empujando los restos con la camisa de su novio. A Kurt no le importaba. Era una camiseta sin mangas de Blaine de todos modos.

Cuando las manos de su novio corrieron a lo largo de su espalda, Kurt sopló su cuello disfrutando del tacto. Besos suaves se colocan en la clavícula de Blaine, seguido por la succión de su cuello, y esto se prolongó durante bastante tiempo. La peor parte de todo era que Kurt calmó sus caderas, ya no empujaba contra Blaine, y el mayor perdió la fricción que le estaba haciendo llegar a la locura un poco más.

Kurt agarró las manos de Blaine de encima de su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos y colocándolas encima de sus cabezas. Blaine cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás; permitiendo a Kurt colocar picotes de tomadura de pelo a lo largo de la piel allí y pasar su larga lengua a través de su pecho. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, pero le encantaría si esto no se detuviera. Nunca.

"Espero que te guste tu recompensa," dijo Kurt dulcemente, sonriendo en el beso que plantó en el centro del pecho de Blaine. "Yo... tú sabes lo que estás haciendo mucho más que yo", bromeó.

Los dedos de Blaine descansaron a lo largo de la cabecera de caoba detrás de él. Las manos de Kurt bordearon sus muñecas, por sus antebrazos y sobre sus bíceps, con el tiempo frotando los hombros; todo mientras el chico besaba tentativa y tímidamente a través de su torso. Blaine lo miró; sin saber que sus ojos se habían convertido en un par de tonos más oscuros cuando su novio se deslizó por su cuerpo. Pero Kurt lo estaba tocando; los dedos suaves masajeaban en sus lados y los labios besaban su abdomen, y Blaine no podía dejar de ver.

"Kurt..."

El muchacho lo miró con las mejillas rojas, nervioso de que estuviera haciendo algo mal. Estaba nervioso de chupar para ser completamente sincero, pero Blaine parecía increíblemente sorprendido cuando él negó con la cabeza.

"No te detengas."

Kurt sintió una contracción en su polla por la orden, asintiendo con comprensión y moviéndose hacia abajo. Sus labios encontraron el ombligo de Blaine y él mojó con su lengua lentamente, sonriendo mientras Blaine empujó para arriba en su pecho. Continuando, Kurt movió una mano del pecho de Blaine al muslo del chico, frotando todo el camino hasta la dureza en sus vaqueros y bombeando lentamente.

"Ah... mierda." Blaine cerró los ojos y se relajó contra la almohada. Kurt le acarició de nuevo y sus caderas empujaron, provocando un corto gemido. "Kurt, bebé-"

Kurt se sentó en sus rodillas entre las piernas de Blaine, mirando con los labios entreabiertos. El muchacho estaba duro bajo su mano, trabajando sus caderas hacia delante en cada golpe que Kurt le dio.

Blaine gimió; el labio entre los dientes. Movió las manos debajo de la cabeza y poco a poco abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver los dedos de Kurt tomar lentamente la hebilla de su cinturón.

Kurt desabrochó el cinturón de Blaine lentamente, centrado sobre todo en no hacer el ridículo. Él podría decir que la experiencia de Blaine no le asusta. También podría decir que no hubo pensamiento persistente en la parte de atrás de su mente que las chicas que estuvieron con Blaine eran mucho mejores en esto que lo que él era. Pero si él dijera eso, serían mentiras completas. Sintió a Blaine observarlo; los ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron y el labio inferior sensualmente entre los dientes, y lo único que podía hacer era preocuparse de que él sería una vergüenza. Y entonces Blaine levantó sus caderas para que Kurt deslizara sus vaqueros y bóxers, y Kurt lo hizo con las manos temblorosas, recordando lo que había leído en línea sobre este tipo de cosas, sonrojándose terriblemente mientras lo hacía.

Kurt encontró que Blaine se había depilado un poco y se lamió los labios. Se quedó mirando la gota de pre-venir reunida en la cabeza del pene de Blaine, preguntándose cómo sabría en su boca. Se quedó mirando la vena que pulsaba y el ancho de espesor, dejando escapar un suspiro, ya que al parecer estaba más dura frente a sus ojos.

Blaine suspiró mientras su novio se quedó mirando su pene. Esperó pacientemente a que Kurt lo tocara. Esperó bastante tiempo, en realidad. De hecho, esperó tanto tiempo que tuvo tiempo para trazar todas y cada mancha en el pecho desnudo de su novio que quería dejar una marca. No entendía el problema. Ya se habían tocado el uno al otro antes... y hasta tuvieron sexo por teléfono ayer por la noche donde decían algunas cosas no tan sagradas, por lo que no entendía la dud -oh mi dios.

"¡Santa... Mierda!" La cabeza de Blaine salió disparada de la cama tan rápido que se sentía mareado. Kurt había bajado la cabeza entre las piernas de Blaine y sin previo aviso, tomó la longitud en la boca. Aspiró experimentalmente cuando ahuecó sus mejillas y Blaine se apoyó en los codos, mirando al chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Kurt? Oh, mierda... Kurt," cuanto el más joven se movió aún más bajo, hundiendo su boca alrededor la polla dura de Blaine y gimiendo mientras lo hacía. Blaine no estaba exactamente haciendo esto fácil con sus gemidos o retorciéndose debajo de él. Y sus sucias palabras de aliento se fueron directo a su propia polla y él no tenía planes de venirse en estos pantalones vaqueros, así que él levantó su culo en el aire para negarse a sí mismo algún tipo de fricción.

Blaine estaba evidentemente perdiendo la cabeza. Kurt lo sujetaba por las caderas mientras su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo, admirando la longitud mientras lo hacía. Él mantuvo la boca apretada a su alrededor y esos tres segundos de timidez se habían evaporado por completo, junto con la capacidad de Blaine para formar pensamientos coherentes que no fueran 'proponérsele ahora mismo'.

Kurt lo encontró increíble. Se centró menos en lo que Blaine hizo con otras personas y más en el sabor salado en su lengua, más en la piel suave que su lengua estaba tocando, y más en la forma en que la enorme polla se movía en su boca. Y si la forma en que su novio se comportaba ante la sensación de su boca era una indicación, tenía que estar haciendo esto bien. Su mandíbula comenzó a dolerle con la cantidad del ancho miembro de Blaine que estaba en su boca, pero exhaló por la nariz, chupando más y más duro.

"Sí, cariño," Blaine se desplomó sobre las almohadas por enésima vez y agarró la almohada a su lado. "Tan jodidamente bueno chupándome," gimió y volvió a mirar a Kurt que lo estaba observando; los bonitos labios envueltos alrededor de su pene y los pulgares jugando en su V. "Joder, Siiii... "

Kurt cerró los ojos un instante y se detuvo, aunque sólo fuera para recuperar el aliento. Él chupó la cabeza mientras lo hacía y se sorprendió que Blaine soltara una sarta de malas palabras, su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente contra la cama.

"Kurt voy a venirme bebé..." Blaine se sentó de nuevo, apoyándose en su mano esta vez. Kurt lo miró y sonrió, sacudiendo su culo en el aire un poco y hundiéndose hacia abajo cuando los ojos de Blaine se quedaron clavados.

Kurt ansiosamente se sentó de nuevo y los ojos de Blaine se deshicieron en su cabeza. Él agarró el pelo de su novio y lo guió hacia arriba y abajo en su polla, mirando su culo en el aire mientras lo hacía. Cuando sintió la garganta de Kurt tocando la punta de su polla, apretó su estómago y él negó con la cabeza.

"Bebe... bebé que estoy a punto," Kurt le chupó duro y su control sobre el pelo del niño se tensó mientras trataba de tirar de él fuera, "Kurt me-voy a v-venir... Kurt! oh miieeeeerda..."

Kurt se relajó lo mejor que pudo cuando sintió la cálida venida llenando su boca. Oyó y sintió el cuerpo de Blaine golpear la cama mientras el chico se quedaba inmóvil por completo, y se tragó la amargura. La sala quedó en silencio, salvo las respiraciones pesadas, y Kurt se quitó con un suave beso en la polla de Blaine.

El espectáculo era divertido para decir lo menos. Su novio parecía como si se hubiera desmayado, pero había una sonrisa saciada en su rostro que le dijo a Kurt lo contrario. Él sonrió, lamiéndose los labios y se arrastró hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado.

"Es posible que desee llegar en primer lugar con más frecuencia. Eso me gustó."

Blaine sonrió y Kurt se rió, estirando sus largas piernas. "Solía estar orgulloso de cuánto tiempo podía durar antes de que llegaras. ¿Sabías eso?"

Kurt le sonrió. Los ojos de Blaine aún estaban cerrados, pero sus dientes se estaban mostrando. "¿Oh enserio?"

Blaine suspiró. "Sipp. Luego estabas tú, y llego en tres minutos, y algo me dice que voy a ser una enorme decepción cuando hagamos el amor."

Kurt se rió del pensamiento, aunque el pensamiento de Blaine haciendo el amor con él hizo que doliera su descuidada polla aún más. "No lo creo, cariño."

La respiración de Blaine se volvió menos errática. "¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"

Kurt se giró hacia él y los ojos de Blaine estaban abiertos ahora, dándole esa mirada peligrosa. "Cualquier cosa que necesites."

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Quítate los pantalones y gírate para mí."

* * *

"Dios, Blaine por favor, por favor... "

Blaine sonrió detrás de Kurt mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, amasando la carne de su culo suavemente. "¿Qué?"

Kurt se mordió el labio mientras Blaine tiro dolorosamente lento su polla. Obligó a su cara en la almohada y respiró con fuerza, las manos aferradas al borde del colchón.

Blaine sacudió lentamente a su novio con una mano y masajeó el culo con la otra. Se lamió los labios al ver a Kurt cuando arqueó la espalda hacia arriba, y luego el estrecho agujero con el que fantaseaba anoche estaba justo en frente de él. Cuando Kurt se quejó en la almohada, rozó el dedo a lo largo de su grieta, presionando suavemente en la entrada del chico.

"¡Blaaaine!" Kurt empujó hacia adelante a la mano del chico cuando él gimió. Nunca se había sentido tan duro en su vida.

Blaine le acarició un poco más duro. "Lo sé, bebé." Sacó su dedo lejos y lo chupó, empujando las piernas de Kurt más separados con la rodilla. "¿Quieres que te estire?"

Kurt asintió con fuerza contra la almohada. "Por favor", se dio la vuelta y vio a Blaine chuparse los dedos, aun completamente desnudo cuando él tiró a Kurt abajo. Casi se vino de eso solo. Pero entonces los dedos de sus pies estaban encrespados porque Blaine estaba presionando su entrada, y mientras estaba apretado dolió un poco, el chico estaba completamente teniendo cuidado con él. Jugó con su polla un poco más rápido permitiendo a Kurt ese placer, y trabajó su dedo dentro y fuera a un ritmo que Kurt trabajó en sus caderas. Y cuando la propia polla de Blaine estaba dura y apuntando directamente al agujero de Kurt, él tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, tirando de su dedo y rodeando el borde con dos ahora.

"Por favor, más Blaine," murmuró. Sus piernas temblaban y él se vendría tarde que temprano. Kurt acaba de encontrar que quería llenarse un poco más.

Haciendo una mueca, miró debajo de él a la mano de Blaine envuelta alrededor de su pene y trató de no lloriquear cuando amenazó con derramarse. "Estoy a punto d-"

"No," Blaine ralentizó sus movimientos, "todavía no..." abandonó la polla de Kurt por completo y motivó a esa mano para difundir las mejillas del chico. "Quiero estirarte."

"Sí, "Kurt asintió ante la idea. "Por favor, cariño."

Los dedos de Blaine fueron a un tercio del camino dentro de él y Kurt apretó las almohadas con fuerza. Observó, dándole un segundo antes de empujar más lejos. Fueron hasta el fondo ahora y Kurt empujo hacia atrás, haciéndolo sonreír. Él los sacó y los obligó a entrar, ajustando y-

_"¡Mierda!"_

Kurt se levantó para estar en sus manos y rodillas. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron, pero él repitió sus movimientos, obteniendo un grito que llenó la sala y sonriendo al reconocimiento.

"¿Ahí, cariño?"

Kurt asintió, respirando con dificultad, "Una vez más! Estoy tan cer- ahh!"

Kurt se derrumbó cuando el dedo de Blaine masajeó la pequeña protuberancia dentro de él. Él se corrió con fuerza; más duro de lo que pensaba que podía, y gemía en la almohada en la que aterrizó.

Blaine registró cada momento en su mente como un estudiante que toma notas. Observó a Kurt caer sobre el colchón y le vio agitarse mientras se acercaba. Sus músculos flexionados y las caderas tartamudearon y Blaine suspiraron. Mirando hacia abajo en sí mismo, agarró su polla y se trasladó cerca del culo de su novio, tirando de él dos veces antes de venirse otra vez. Su semilla se derramó sobre las mejillas curvas de Kurt y el adolescente más joven gimió ante la sensación. Blaine lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, él se ordeño hasta la última gota y secándo la cabeza de su polla en el culo de su novio. Ambos tomaron un minuto para bajar, y Blaine sonrió mientras lo hacía.

"Yo... mierda."

Kurt no podría abrir los ojos si lo intentaba. "Dios mío."

"Lo sé," Blaine sacó sus dedos lentamente para no causar molestias. "Creo que necesitamos dormir antes de cualquier otra cosa."

Kurt asintió, ya a la deriva. Blaine obligó a sus débiles piernas fuera de la cama para ir a buscar algo para limpiar.

Hasta ahora este viaje era bastante bueno.

* * *

Ellos durmieron su siesta mucho más tiempo de lo que habían previsto, pero eso no puso un freno al día de Kurt y Blaine. Después de una ducha juntos y sonrientes contra los labios del otro en la intimidad, ambos vestidos de nuevo salieron de su hotel de Midtown. Blaine se negó a irse sin su guitarra, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su novio de que si tenía la intención de desplazarse empuñándolo en Times Square y sonrió satisfecho cuando el muchacho le ofreció su trasero.

El almuerzo lo tomaron en un restaurante japonés que Kurt realmente quería probar, y honestamente ¿Blaine iba decirle que no? Se sentaron junto a la ventana con una fuente de sushi de muestra, sonriendo en sueños el uno al otro cuando Kurt compartió historias con él de cuando era más joven.

"Juro que yo quería ser Patti Lupone hasta que tuve como... 15 "

Blaine rió mientras lo escuchaba. Él observó el rostro tintado de rosado del chico cuando él rió animadamente, recordando pequeñas cosas de su pasado, y él sonrió cuando Kurt sacudió los palillos alrededor de su mano durante su narración. Había una inconfundible abundancia de alegría en los orbes azules cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Blaine se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque él era con quien Kurt compartía esto.

Después de compartir un banana split en un amistoso camino por la 5 ª Avenida, la pareja finalmente se dirigió a la 8 ª Avenida y la calle 42. Blaine tuvo que mirar con asombro. No había estado aquí en más de 10 años, y no era bastante grandioso cuando era pequeño. Y por mucho que adoraba California, la idea de comprar un apartamento en algún lugar de aquí no era tan descabellada para él. Podía imaginarse haciéndolo sólo por Kurt. Era evidente que el muchacho se estaba enamorando cada vez que ponía sus ojos sobre él, y sólo eso fue suficiente para que Blaine reorganizar el cielo y la tierra para dársela a él.

Tomaron fotografías. Un montón de imágenes. Fotos de ellos juntos, besándose, sonriendo, haciendo el tonto. Fotos del Times Square. Fotos de Broadway. Fotos de una persona vestida con un traje de Dora la Explorador tratando de conseguir un abrazo de Kurt. Fotos de ellos cayendo aún más profundo en el amor. El día fue algo que Blaine no quería olvidar. Sabía que despertaría en medio de la noche preguntándose si todo era real, y sería capaz de sonreír porque él tenía pruebas. La manera que Kurt le sonrió le dijo que sentía lo mismo.

Lamentablemente, pasaron a encontrarse con Justin, Nick y Jeff en su camino a Central Park. Jeff patinó hasta ellos con una sonrisa y Kurt sonrió, saludando a los demás. Blaine rodo los ojos porque en serio, no se mantenían alejados, y Justin se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta.

"Tú nos amas imbécil."

"Lo que sea," dijo Blaine. Él se aferró a la correa de su guitarra y sonrió cuando la mano de Kurt distraídamente se apretó alrededor de la suya; su novio charlo con Jeff. Nick se unió a ellos un segundo más tarde, comiendo un helado y tomando su cámara.

"¿A Dónde nos dirigimos?"

"¿Nosotros?" Blaine preguntó confundido. "Nosotros, como en yo y Kurt o..."

"Como todos nosotros, limpia culo" dijo Nick con una sonrisa. "Les dimos como cinco horas. Los extrañamos".

Justin asintió.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Vamos a pasar el rato en el Parque Central."

Kurt soltó su mano y Jeff puso su patineta abajo. Kurt se puso en ella y pateó un par de veces, montando tembloroso por la acera. Mantuvo el equilibrio por un tiempo, pateando un poco más y bajo en la final de la cuadra.

"¿Estás feliz?"

Jeff sonrió mientras corría hacia él. "Eres un vago. Sigue."

"Terminamos en este camino. No hay nada más que árboles y esas cosas."

Nick se echó a reír al oír las palabras de Justin, lanzando su taza vacía de helado a la basura y puso la cámara lejos. Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Dónde van, chicos?"

"Soho" Nick le dijo. "Al club de vuelo."

"¿En serio?" Blaine se giró hacia ellos, "Cómprame algo."

"Voy a comprarle algo a Kurt." Justin le dijo. "Porque él es bueno conmigo."

"Soy bueno contigo solo no te quiero cerca en estos momentos. Y Kurt no querrá nada del Club de Vuelo de todos modos."

"¿Qué es Club de Vuelo?" Kurt preguntó mientras se ponían al día con él y Jeff. Nick terminó bostezando mientras cruzaban la no tan concurrida calle de Nueva York.

"Es una tienda de zapatillas de deporte." le dijo. "La que está en LA chupa sin embargo."

"Skate poco más," dijo Jeff. Kurt rodó los ojos y movió de nuevo. Se alejó con cautela por el bloque y Blaine lo miró irse, tratando de pensar en la forma más rápida de deshacerse de las personas que lo rodean cuyas iniciales no eran KH.

"Quiero tomar un bocado de esa manzana."

_¿Qué?_

Blaine, Nick, y Justin todos arquearon las cejas cuando se giraron a ver si escucharon correctamente. Los ojos de Jeff estaban pegados al culo de Kurt cuando el muchacho peinado pateo y empujo hacia abajo al bloque de la ciudad.

Nick no pudo detenerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

El rubio soltó un grito de dolor cuando su espalda golpeó una ventana de la tienda. Entonces, Blaine giró duro y el puño marco en las costillas derechas de Jeff. El adolescente más alto se dobló, chasqueando Blaine en la cara y pisando el pie antes de que su amigo pudiera tomar represalias. Kurt se giró y vio a Justin riendo contra una camioneta estacionada y Nick tratando de sacar a su novio fuera de Jeff, fallando terriblemente en sus esfuerzos. Rodando los ojos, cogió el monopatín y cansadamente se acercó.

Justin encorvado hacia el suelo en este punto y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreírle. Observó a Nick finalmente tirar de Jeff lejos y el tropiezo al rubio al suelo, proporcionando la oportunidad perfecta para que Blaine empujara a su mejor amigo y pateara a Jeff duro en el culo. Kurt quería preguntar de qué se trataba todo esto, pero no se molestó. Él se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre el monopatín, montando por la cuadra de nuevo.

"Ok, ok," Justin volvió a la tierra y se acercó a sus amigos. Ellos estaban atrayendo a una multitud en este punto y lo último que quería era que Don encontrar su video en YouTube. "Vamos, rómpelo."

Nick se puso de pie a un lado sin aliento. Observó a Justin arrastrar a Blaine fuera y lo empujó hacia abajo del bloque, luego volviendo a recoger a un Jeff herido. El chico lo abrazó y Justin negó con la cabeza, frotando la espalda de su amigo con dulzura. "No, no, Jeffy."

Kurt miró hacia atrás para ver si habían resuelto sus diferencias. Nick corrió hacia Blaine ya que el joven fijó su guitarra alrededor de su cuerpo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su mejor amigo, alborotándole el cabello mientras lo hacía. Kurt los miró con una sonrisa, tomo la patineta en sus brazos y espero a que la pareja llegar a él.

"Tienes un problema con la forma en que reaccionas a las cosas que la gente dice," Nick le dijo. Blaine hizo caso omiso de las palabras. Él no tenía ese problema. Llegaron frente a Kurt y Blaine tomó la patineta, girando en el tráfico y caminaron lejos como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿QUÉ MIERDA?!" Jeff saltó sobre un coche y le tendió la mano a los taxis para que se detuvieran mientras iba a recoger a su bebé. "ERES UN CABRÓN!"

Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos mientras observaba la escena.

"Ves lo que quiero decir," Nick sonrió, "Reacción. Problemas."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Disfruten de Soho. Vamos a pasar el rato."

"¿Nos das un minuto, Kurt?"

Kurt sonrió con un gesto. "Claro", miró a Blaine y sonrió, "Pórtate bien, campeón."

Blaine sonrió ante el beso que recibió cuando Kurt caminó hacia la entrada del parque, su cámara apuntando al paisaje hermoso.

Nick se quedó allí. Se quedó allí tal vez un minuto y medio, simplemente mirando fijamente a Blaine y él a Kurt con esa sonrisa boba en su cara. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces para llamar la atención de su amigo.

Blaine salió de su trance al oír el ruido. Nick le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y se lamió los labios secos. "Oh. Sí... ¿Quieres hablar?"

Nick miró a Kurt y se encogió de hombros. "¿Ya le dijiste?"

Blaine ignoró los gritos de Jeff mientras él miraba a Nick. "¿Decirle qué?"

"Que estás perdidamente enamorado de él, por supuesto."

Kurt los miró y preguntó cuál era el problema. Jeff y Justin estaban esperando a Nick al parecer, y él esperaba a Blaine.

"No le he dicho_, todavía_" Blaine le dijo. Miró a Kurt y atrapó la mirada, sonriendo suavemente. "Quiero, por supuesto. A veces casi se me resbala y quizás-"

"Agarra tus caballos," Nick se rió y Blaine lo miró confundido. "No estoy diciendo para que le digas. Es obvio, si no lo puedes decir. Puedo escucharlo en la forma en que dices su nombre, Blaine. Y es sólo porque está escrito por toda tu cara." Blaine sonrió ahora. "Además, Mikey me dijo que le dijiste."

Por qué eso no es sorprendente.

"Pero," dijo Nick 'pero' y luego la sonrisa había desaparecido, "una cosa es que quiero que ambos estén seguros de que este no es un enamoramiento."

"No lo es" Blaine le dijo. Nick asintió con la cabeza.

"Dadas las circunstancias, yo diría que esperes."

"¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Y si está preguntándose si lo hago o no?" Preguntó Blaine.

Nick sonrió, mirando hacia atrás a Jeff y Justin. "Te dije que era obvio. Estoy seguro de que ambos saben. Pero, lo que pasa con esas tres palabras es que poseen una gran cantidad de significado. Pero la gente abusar de ella tanto hasta que pierde eso."

Blaine asintió, escuchando atentamente.

"No soy exactamente un gurú del amor pero de la experiencia pasada te puedo decir que el amor es más que 'Te amo'. Se siente muy bien oírlo, pero es aún mejor cuando alguien te puede demostrar que te ama. Tú y Kurt tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Mostrarse el uno al otro cuan serio eres por un tiempo antes de empezar a parlotear, tal vez. Entonces, cuando digan que no habrá ninguna duda, porque se puede decir que han estado juntos un rato. Ambos enfrentaran la mierda juntos. No es el enamoramiento."

"¿Quién te hizo Cupido exactamente?" Blaine bromeó, aunque podía reconocer que las cosas que su amigo decía tenía sentido. Él no quería que Kurt nunca dudara de él cuando dijera esas palabras.

"No soy cupido. Me encantan los dos. Y todos podemos estar de acuerdo que hay mucho más para los dos, ¿no?"

Blaine le dijo que sí. "Realmente lo amo, Nick."

"Él te ama. Él va a probarse a sí mismo al igual que lo harás. Demonios, cántale una canción para que lo sienta si es necesario, pero muéstralo en tus acciones por primera vez."

"NICK VAMOS, MIERDA!"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante Jeff y asintió con la cabeza, dando a su amigo un adiós. "¿Puedo decirte te amo?"

Nick se echó a reír. "Te amo estúpido. Diviértete."

Se separaron cuando Blaine asintió. "Igualmente".

* * *

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Kurt sonrió todo el tiempo mientras él y Blaine se acurrucaban alrededor del teléfono, escuchando el canto de Mikey. Blaine lo miró sonriendo y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Eso fue increíble. Creo que deberías cantar otra vez."

Mikey suspiró. "Pero soy tímido de nuevo."

Blaine rodó los ojos y Kurt se rió. "Vamos, Mikey. Sólo una vez más. Por favoooooor."

La pareja había pasado unas horas en una zona apartada del parque, sobre una manta que compró a un vendedor y disfrutando de su tiempo a solas. Especialmente Blaine. Él tocó su guitarra y tarareó para sí, y Kurt sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba. Hablaron de pequeñas cosas aquí y allá; Blaine dejo saber a Kurt sobre su llamada telefónica con Cooper, y sus planes para ir a ver a su madre, y Kurt besándolo, prometió que todo iba a estar bien.

Ya estaba oscuro, 9pm en Nueva York, pero no eran si no las 6pm, donde estaba Mikey. Él llamó a su primo y Kurt para decirles que tuvo un buen día en la escuela. Lynne coloreo con él, y este niño llamado Jim jugo con los bloques con él. Kurt sabía que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero esto era un comienzo. No podía estar más orgulloso.

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

El chico tenía un conjunto de tubos de casi 5 años, pensó Kurt. El talento debió darse en la familia.

"Me encantó", le dijo Blaine. Kurt sonrió a su lado.

"Lo mismo digo. Gracias, Mikey."

"Okay." había ruido en el otro lado antes de volver a hablar. "Te amo tanto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine sonrió ante la risa de Kurt. "Nosotros también te queremos. Hablamos contigo mañana."

"Hasta luego, munchkin."

"¡Adiós!"

Blaine negó con la cabeza y puso fin a la llamada. "El chico es un personaje."

"Lo saco de ti, estoy seguro." Kurt sonrió. Se tumbó de espaldas y miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

Ambos yacían allí en completo silencio durante unos 10 minutos más. Su área en el parque estaba totalmente tranquila. De vez en cuando se podía oír una persona caminando por con su perro o un grupo de amigos riendo, pero en su mayor parte, era sólo la pareja, escondida en una pequeña bahía para ellos solos.

La sensación era perfecta. Estaban apenas los dos allí en la alegría, relajándose en el Central Park en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Y entonces no fue tan tranquilo. Blaine levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido de la música que se aproximaba. Miró en la dirección en la que pensaba que iban a venir antes de enfrentar a Kurt. El chico todavía estaba acostado en la manta con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa suave en su cara.

"Bebe ¿Has oído eso?"

Se abrieron los ojos azules cuando Kurt se sentó también. "¿Qué?"

Blaine vio a un grupo con instrumentos en la distancia y sonrió, saltando a sus pies. "Quédate aquí". Él estaba fuera antes de que Kurt pudiera responder y el adolescente más joven no apreciaba eso. Él no era un fan de haber sido abandonado en el centro de Nueva York, donde él podría ser secuestrado y obligado a hacer chascos. Pero se quedó allí; viendo para asegurarse de que Blaine nunca saliera de su línea de visión.

"Disculpe," Blaine detuvo al grupo de seguía el camino que iban caminando. Los hombres se giraron con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?"

"¿Cuánto por una canción o dos? Estoy aquí con mi novio y es su primera vez en Nueva York."

El caballero más alto que asumió que Blaine era el líder o algo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Para tal ocasión, va por la casa."

Blaine les dio a todos una cálida sonrisa. "Vaya, gracias. Tiene razón de esta manera."

Kurt vio a Blaine hablar a un grupo de personas. Era tarde, sin embargo, y él no podía entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Él se inclinó hacia delante y suspiró, mirando hacia abajo a sus botas y esperando pacientemente. Después de un minuto más o menos, él sonrió cuando Blaine finalmente regresó otra vez, pero levantó una ceja dubitativa al pequeño grupo de violinistas siguiéndole detrás.

Blaine se acercó con su encantadora sonrisa habitual. Él alisó su camiseta y le tendió una mano. "¿Puedo tener este baile?" preguntó.

Los violinistas estaban sonriendo, ya que comenzaron a tocar suavemente.

Kurt dejó caer su cabeza con incredulidad y su novio se echó a reír. Este día no podía ser real.

"¿Por favor?"

Kurt lo miró y sonrió. "Por supuesto que puedes." Acepto la mano de Blaine, fue ayudado arriba y lo llevo lejos.

Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y empezó balanceándose de lado a lado; sus manos descansaban cómodamente en la parte baja de la espalda de su novio como si pertenecieran allí. Y Kurt sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, todavía tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento sonriendo al asombro de estar en la ciudad de Nueva York, el baile lento en el Central Park, y acaba de tenerse el uno al otro cerca. Y luego la melodía cambió, convirtiéndose en una melodía familiar que Kurt amaba. Y entonces Blaine comenzó a cantar en su oído.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

Kurt cerró los ojos al oír la voz suave que entraba a su oído. Sostuvo a Blaine firmemente y aliso los dedos en el pelo del chico.

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Los violines se pusieron un poco más fuertes, ya que zumbaban armonías en el fondo. Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con caer, y Blaine presionó las mejillas juntas cuando los condujo a lo largo de la hierba, bailando lentamente y cantando en voz baja.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_So if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de los labios de Kurt y Blaine se lamió los propios, tirando al chico aún más cerca. El ciclista sintió que sus ojos amortiguando mientras iba al coro, cantando lo bastante alto para que Kurt pudiera oír, con la mayor honestidad que pudo reunir. Él quiso decir cada palabra. Tenía que mostrarle.

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights._

Se detuvo un momento para poner sus labios a la oreja de Kurt

_Te amo bebé_, Blaine cantó, abrazándolo ahora y besando al chico con cautela. Kurt suspiró y se movió a sí mismo _aún _más cerca.

_Trust in me when I say it's ok_

_Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray._

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._

_And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby..._

Los violinistas siguieron tocando a pesar de que Kurt había capturado los labios de su novio en un beso que decían mucho más que las palabras podían manejar. Siguieron tocando y tararearon la melodía, sonriendo a la pareja de enamorados, y deseándoles lo mejor en sus esfuerzos.

Ser joven y en el amor.

* * *

"¿Estamos listos para irnos?" Justin se despeino el pelo y miró a Blaine. El adolescente se subió la cremallera de su capucha sin mangas hasta la mitad del camino, asegúrese de mostrar los chupones en su clavícula, y tiró la capucha sobre sus rizos. Era del color de los ojos de Kurt y el chico no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que lo compraría por él.

Blaine estuvo en el espejo una vez más, suavizando los pantalones que llevaba y dándose a sí mismo un gesto de aprobación. "Creo que estoy listo para salir. ¿Dónde están los chicos?"

"Esperando en el vestíbulo." Justin se puso de pie y flexionó sus músculos. Su camisa lo abrazó y de manera adecuada y sus vaqueros lo equipaban agradablemente, también. "¿Nervioso?"

Blaine lo quitó de encima. "¿Por qué hay que estar nervioso?"

Justin sonrió. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

Su amigo miró a su alrededor por su cartera y la llave del cuarto antes de seguir.

* * *

El teatro donde se celebraban las Nacionales era enorme. El grupo llegó bastante temprano, para conseguir sus boletos y asientos decentes. No estaban increíblemente cerca, pero no estaban lejos.

Blaine miró a los coros que se presentaban y podría fácilmente imaginar a Kurt en el escenario. Para ser honesto le gustaría poder verlo en su lugar. No era como si esto fuera lo suyo. Era como Kurt le explicó, si no le gustaba Blaine probablemente no habría disfrutado las Preliminares tanto como él lo hizo. Lo mismo aquí.

Algunos coros de una escuela en Nashville estaban hasta ahora, en la marcha haciendo una lista de canciones que constaba de Miranda Lambert y Blake Shelton. Justin cabizbajo junto a Nick y Jeff en la fila delante de ellos, su cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza al ritmo de los mash-ups. Blaine pasó el brazo alrededor del asiento de Kurt y tomó interés. Pasó el tiempo y él estaba cada vez más ansioso por conocer a los amigos de su novio. Odiaba la idea de ser examinado y evaluado a sus expectativas. Kurt le dijo que estaría bien, pero odiaba eso.

Jeff dio una aplauso por el coro Nashville con más gusto que lo que probablemente merecían, pero disfrutó de la coreografía. El anfitrión de la noche volvió a salir y jugó con la multitud, lo que permitió al siguiente coro prepararse. Finalmente, se presentó un coro con sede en Nueva York. Un grupo grande en la parte delantera de la sala se puso de pie y aplaudió.

"¿Cuando vienen tus amigos?"

Kurt miró el programa y conto hacia atrás para New Directions. "Tenemos unos buenos 11 antes. ¿Estás aburrido ya?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"No lo estoy. Sólo quiero terminar con esto."

Kurt sonrió. Se movió para besar al chico en la esquina de sus labios y se instaló de nuevo en los brazos de Blaine. "Sigo diciendo que todo estará bien."

Se sentaron a través del coro después de coro. Blaine sonrió cuánto Kurt disfruto de todos ellos, y podría decir por el brillo en sus ojos que él no veía la hora de volver a los escenarios. Y Blaine no podía esperar para ir a sus actuaciones. Él estaría en la primera fila cada vez.

Por último, el locutor presentó las New Directions de Lima, Ohio. El público aplaudió, Kurt aplaudió felizmente, y Justin y Jeff hicieron ruidos fuertes de ladridos que definitivamente avergonzarían a sus padres. El pianista comenzó cuando la cortina se apartó, y salió un chico gigante jirafa con bajo corte de pelo y una chica morena de extremos opuestos del escenario, caminando hacia la otra mientras cantaban. Kurt sonrió, sin saber que iban a hacer canciones originales de nuevo, y Blaine miró a un tipo con un pañuelo negro a través de la audiencia para tomar asiento.

"Son muy buenos", dijo Nick a Justin. El adolescente más alto asintió.

"No tan buenos como yo, por supuesto." Él contestó.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

Blaine susurró "¿Supongo que están saliendo?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a la actuación. "Ni siquiera lo sé."

Su novio sonrió. ". Ah, Una de esas relaciones."

"Precisamente".

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no-one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cos' if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know_

El resto del club salió al escenario y Kurt sonrió al ver a sus amigos. Era uno de esos casos en los que no se dan cuenta de lo mal que se lo pasa hasta que los ve de nuevo. Este fue el caso de sus amigos de New Directions. Estaban frente a la dirección opuesta a Finn y Rachel caminó lentamente alrededor de la otra en el escenario. Blaine levantó la ceja en el rendimiento, pero se encogió de hombros.

Mientras la pareja cantó la última nota, se encontraban el centro del escenario, mirando fijamente el uno al otro de ojos. Nick sabía que iba a venir antes de que sucediera.

"Ellos totalmente van a besuquearse" le susurró a Justin. Justin sonrió.

"Ellos no harían eso en el escenario, amigo."

Los jadeos llenaron el auditorio. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos mientras veía a Finn y Rachel besarse y Jeff tuvo que ser el que...

"Haga algo!"

Blaine soltó un bufido.

Ellos se apartaron el uno del otro y el lugar se mantuvo en completo silencio. Fue entonces cuando Kurt notó a un hombre que finalmente reconocido como el Sr. Schuester a sus pies y comenzando un aplauso lento. Blaine se echó a reír, pero después de un momento de incredulidad, la multitud lentamente unió, no importa que tan conmocionado pareciera estar.

"Te lo dije". Nick dijo con indiferencia, mirando a través del programa.

La pareja en el escenario fue a ocupar su lugar cuando un chico rubio con gafas se cambió de lugar. Fijó su corbata mientras se dirigía a la multitud con una sonrisa.

"Smos de McKinley High, New Directions! Esto está dedicado a Kurt Hummel, que está aquí con nosotros esta noche..."

"_No_..." Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras lo decía. "No-"

"El chico del que estoy locamente enamorado."

La multitud hizo sonidos de arrullo y el Sr. Shue miró a su alrededor para ver si Kurt estaba allí. Lo encontró no después de mucho tiempo, y saludo cortésmente.

Blaine se tensó de inmediato; sus manos formando puños mientras lo miraba.

"Oh, mierda" dijo Justin con una risa. "La llama de Charmander está a punto de quemarse." Jeff sonrió ampliamente, mirando atrás a Blaine. Kurt ni siquiera miró a Blaine. Sólo podía mirar al escenario con la incredulidad.

"Gracias a todos!" Dijo Chandler.

El ritmo bajó y el coro fue a la coreografía. La latina que Nick recordaba del video flash mob comenzó a llevar la canción al mismo tiempo, Blaine se levantó y se fue. Kurt finalmente rompió su mirada de Chandler y maldijo a su paso siguiéndolo después.

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_

_Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

Nick sacudió la cabeza ante Jeff bailando junto a él mientras se levantaba, apretando más allá de ellos y saliendo corriendo después de sus amigos.

* * *

"Blaine!"

El adolescente siguió caminando, subiéndose los pantalones cortos al entrar en el vestíbulo del teatro. Esta mierda no estaba sucediendo. No lo estaba en absoluto.

Kurt suspiró y corrió hacia él. "Blaine! Para! Por favor, bebé-"

"El chico del que estoy locamente enamorado." Blaine repite, girando alrededor y frente a su novio. "¿Alguna vez le dijiste que lo amabas tambien?"

"No." Kurt negó con la cabeza: "Yo... nunca estuvimos tan cerca, Blaine. Te hablé de él y yo y fue básicamente nada. Él nunca llegó a decir 'te amo' a Me-"

"Ni siquiera quiero que te mire."

Kurt suspiró, "¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto?"

"No tienes que decirme que eres mío, Kurt," Blaine se acercó y se quedó mirando los labios de su novio "Soy muy consciente de eso. Lo que quiero que sepas es que si no lo pones en su lugar, yo lo haré."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Voy a decirle – a todos ellos acerca de nosotros. Simplemente no quiero que rompas a presión antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Tus amigos están terminando, Kurt" dijo Nick, cuando él los alcanzó, "Deja que yo me ocupe del cabeza de nudillo aquí."

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine y asintió. "Voy a felicitarlos y decir hola. Me encargaré de él. "

Blaine miró. "Haz eso."

Nick le palmeó la espalda cuando el adolescente más alto se fue con un suspiro. Miró a su alrededor en el vestíbulo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de centrarse en su amigo de cabeza caliente.

"¿Qué deseas?" Blaine le preguntó. Él perezosamente puso la capucha sobre su cabeza mientras miraba lejos de Nick.

"Oh, no lo sé." Nick sonrió. "Tal vez para recordarle lo que este viaje era originalmente." Blaine lo miró y Nick continuó. "Querías traer a Kurt a ver a sus amigos presentarsen y él ha conseguido la oportunidad de hacer eso. Lo que estoy seguro de que no quieres hacer es parecer un psicópata en frente de ellos."

"Simplemente no me gusta el chico" dijo Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros. "No me gusta lo que Kurt me ha hablado acerca de él y-"

"Lo que no te gusta es que él acaba de declarar su amor por tu novio delante de cientos de personas."

Blaine se sintió climatizado. "Definitivamente eso también."

Nick hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el teatro y Blaine asintió, caminando junto con su mejor amigo. "Aquí está la cosa," Nick comenzó, " él fue apreciado por un grupo de personas antes de que te conociera, y ahora estamos a punto de pasar un día con ellos increíble. Kurt. Esto es en lo que quiero que pienses, bro," Blaine siguió en línea con los pasos de su amigo y Nick pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros "Kurt llegó a California. Ustedes dos se cayeron de cabeza sobre los talones. Eso es genial. Pero cuando le pediste que fuera tu novio, tuviste que pedirle estar aceptando de tus últimas -chicas que te amaron, ya sea o no eso se sintió igual, y los errores que has cometido. Ahora, él necesita que hagas lo mismo. Tal vez Chandler era-"

"Chauncey."

Nick sonrió. "Bien. Quizá Chauncey era un idiota. No sé. Lo que importa es que Kurt te tiene y lo tienes a él, y confiar en él. Me dijiste que lo amas por lo que estoy suponiendo que es cierto."

"Yo lo amo Nick."

"Así que acabar con las extremidades de su ex novio no será necesario."

Blaine negó con la cabeza cuando entraron en el backstage. Los coros estaban por todas partes y al parecer la seguridad era una mierda. "No voy a hacer ninguna promesa. Si me falta el respeto..."

Nick se rió y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Yo sé, hermano. Ya lo sé."

* * *

_**¿A dónde se fueron? –Jus **_

Kurt se apoyó contra la pared mientras leía el texto. Podía oír los New Directions terminando otra canción original mientras terminaba de escribir su mensaje.

_**Estoy backstage. Nick y Blaine están por aquí. –Kurt **_

_**Estamos yendo ahora. –Jus **_

Los aplausos llenaron el auditorio y Kurt se paseaba mientras esperaba a que vinieran detrás del escenario. No podía creer que Chandler lo hubiera jodido así. Primero fue Finn y Rachel besándose en el escenario y ahora Chandler había gritando que amaba a un tipo para el público, que no era cierto, porque no estaba ni cerca de estar enamorado. Amor amistoso, posiblemente, pero romántico. .Modo. ¿Y qué diablos estaba el señor Shue enseñando a ellos de todos modos? No tenían sentido de profesionalidad en absoluto. Esto era una competencia nacional para ponerse a gritar. Kurt no podía creer-

"HUMMEL!" Puck le gritó al entrar en la zona de backstage. Kurt se giró para ver a todos los 12 de sus viejos amigos corriendo hacia él y sonrió, preparándose para el impacto.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Nick volvió a preguntar.

Blaine rodó los ojos y Jeff sonrió. "Dejen que Kurt lo maneje."

Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Ok. Vamos a ir a buscarlo."

* * *

"Bueno, mira puta caliente."

Kurt rodo los ojos a Santana y aceptó un fuerte abrazo de Brittany. "Esa actuación fue interesante por decir lo menos."

Finn sonrió tontamente.

Kurt se recordó lo que estaba sucediendo antes de ese reencuentro cuando vio a Mercedes mirándolo fijamente. Él suspiró y luego Rachel estaba en su rostro, sonriendo y gesticulando detrás de ella.

"Aquí hay alguien que realmente quiere verte."

El coro se abrió y allí estaba Chandler, sonriendo tímidamente con una sola rosa roja en la mano. Su corazón se aceleró cuando él puso sus ojos en Kurt; el chico estaba aún más magnífico de lo que recordaba. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante aceptando la palmadita en la espalda que Sam le dio.

Kurt negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera hablar y Mercedes miró hacia otro lado. Esta iba a ser una parodia. Acercándose, podía ver el surfista alto y los otros chicos del chat de vídeo, junto con Blaine. Los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en Chandler mientras caminaron y esto probablemente no iba a terminar bien.

"Kurt, yo"

"Antes de empezar, Chandler, no puedo aceptar eso."

Chandler lo miró con extrañeza. "¿Qué?"

Los chicos de California llegaron, y todo el mundo, pero Blaine miro el grupo en negro y oro. Blaine dio los ex su espacio para trabajar, mirando de cerca.

Kurt miró a Mercedes que lo estaba ignorando, de nuevo hacia Chandler. El chico le dio una esperanzada, confusa sonrisa mientras miraba a Kurt.

"Tengo novio."

Los New Directions miraron a Kurt como si estuviera loco. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"No tienes novio, Kurt. Acabas de mudarte hace dos semanas."

Kurt suspiró. "Tengo novio."

"Estás mintiendo" Chandler miró y negó con la cabeza, "Si no me quieres sólo dilo, Kurt. No hagas un novio inexistente porque quieras tomar el camino más fácil."

Los ojos de Nick se agrandaron cuando Blaine dio un paso adelante, parando alrededor de Kurt y uniendo sus labios.

Esto _no_ era parte del plan.

El coro quedó sin aliento cuando la escena se desarrolló delante de ellos; un chico en una sudadera con capucha sin mangas azul ahuecó la cara de Kurt y lo besó profundamente, y todos ellos se dieron cuenta de cómo Kurt se relajó por la acción. Mr. Shue finalmente lo hizo detrás del escenario cuando la rosa Chandler celebró cayó al suelo.

Blaine dejó Kurt ir y se giró hacia sus amigos.

"Kurt tiene novio." Le dijo a todos, pero lo más importante a Chester. "Soy Blaine Anderson. Soy el novio de Kurt. Es un placer conocerte."


	9. Diversión y juegos

_Estoy empezando a creer que Ryan M. esta en las drogas si lo que leí en los spoiler de la 6ta temporada son ciertos! Decidí no volver a leerlos o decidiré no ver ni un solo capitulo de la temporada :(_

_Bueno, dejando eso de lado, acá estoy de vuelta y realmente puntual (lo cual es extraño porque no tuve tiempo ni de dormir esta semana) :) _

_Este capitulo va con agradecimientos para** AlexaColfer, Moontsee VR, Invitado **y** darckel **por sus comentarios y a todos los que siguen la historia :) _

_Ahora si voy a responder a sus comentarios, lo siento por no hacerlo antes... (no me odien)_

_AlexaColfer: A mi también me encanta esa parte de Blaine *_*_

_Moontsee VR: No había tenido tiempo de responder todos los comentarios, pero realmente amo los tuyos, siempre me sacan una sonrisa así este del peor humor :) y también opino que deberían escuchar mas a Mercedes :P_

_Invitado: OMG! La verdad no me imagino a ellos en esas, Blaine es demasiado protector como para dejar que alguien mas vea eso jajajajjajaja_

_darckel: Aca esta el cap, antes de lo pensado :)_

* * *

**9. ****DIVERSIÓN Y JUEGOS**

_Kurt tiene novio._

_Soy Blaine Anderson._

_Soy el novio de Kurt._

Demasiado estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Los coros estaban acurrucados, con las manos juntas mientras esperaban los resultados. Otros estaban tomando fotos y aquellos que aún tenían que presentarse se dirigían a su camerino. El ambiente era ruidoso; agitado aún. Era del todo demasiado fuerte para un chico cuyo mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor. Y con todo lo que estaba pasando en el área de backstage, todo lo que Chandler podía oír eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

_Soy Blaine Anderson._

_Soy el novio de Kurt._

_Es un placer conocerte_.

Mercedes miró del conmocionado rostro de Kurt al orgullo de Blaine. Ni una sola vez mirando a Chandler; los ojos color café suave, ya que arrancó el fuego a través del chico, casi desafiándolo a decir algo a lo que Blaine no estaba de acuerdo. No había la más mínima sonrisa en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, un toque sombrío que no asusto a Chandler, sin duda tenía a Mercedes nerviosa.

Kurt miró a todos sus amigos una vez que regresó a la Tierra. Para ser honesto, todo lo que Kurt podía procesar por un tiempo era un montón de ansiedad; mucha de verdad, de luego los labios de Blaine estaban en los suyos y todo fue mejor. Pero ahora, ahora que él miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos mirándolo con nada menos que confusión, todo empezó a volver.

Kurt se giró hacia Nick que lo miraba con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras se disculpaba, no hizo nada para ayudar. Entonces Kurt miró a Jeff que podía decir que estaba tratando de no iniciar un sonido sordo en la cara de Chandler, y luego Justin que parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera que tuviera un problema con lo que acaba de suceder. Eso por sí solo era suficiente para tener la preocupación natural de Ohio. Escuchó las historias sobre las peleas estúpidas de Blaine y Justin con los chicos de esa otra ciudad. La última cosa que quería era que fueran estúpidos y que eso sucediera aquí.

Pero, ¿quién iba a decir que no todo iba a estar bien? Estaría bien, ¿no?

Tal vez era una ilusión por parte de Kurt.

Okay. Definitivamente era.

Él respiró hondo y miró hacia delante una vez más, preparándose mentalmente para hacer frente a ambas acciones y a Blaine. No habría preguntas ni confusión, y, probablemente, un novio enojado obtuvo todo demasiado a la defensiva, y entonces ahí estaba Kurt atrapado en el medio de todo.

La solitaria rosa de Chandler estaba en el suelo junto a sus pies. Todo el mundo estaba inmóvil en este punto. Mercedes le dio una mirada compasiva que de alguna manera tenía una mezcla de 'te lo dije', y él sabía que ella tenía razón. Kurt asumió que todo el mundo estaba estupefacto, ya que todavía estaban tratando de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir en frente de ellos, y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier noción ridícula en la cabeza, iba a hablar- sólo que Sam Evans le ganó de mano.

"¿Estás saliendo con Blaine Anderson, Kurt, el campeón de BMX Freestyle Vert? ¿Amigo? ¿Blaine Anderson?"

Y con las palabras, la boca de Kurt cayó abierta en shock. Todo el mundo miró a Sam con confusión en el arrebato, incluyendo a Blaine cuya mirada arrogante, finalmente, dejo a Chandler. Durante este momento, Blaine tuvo la oportunidad de observar el resto del grupo. Todos eran increíblemente diferentes de lo que él podía ver, pero todos básicamente lo miraban de la misma manera, con excepción de Mercedes. Ella le dio una sonrisa de ánimo, o al menos lo que él suponía que era, pero los otros no estaban exactamente en la misma página. Una vez que se alejaron del rubio, sus ojos encontraron a su vez más –a muchos esperando obtener una explicación de lo que estaba pasando. Blaine no tenía ningún problema de dar una respuesta, ya sea.

"Sí, Kurt está saliendo con Blaine Anderson."

Era posible que la respuesta de Blaine fuera pensada más para la ex de su novio de lo que fue para el chico rubio que planteó la pregunta en primer lugar. Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Blaine no podía envolver su mente alrededor de ello. Él vino aquí con el entendimiento de que Kurt iba a ver a sus amigos de nuevo y habían que ponerse al día... hacer lo que fuera que hicieran por diversión. No planeaba sobre Cedric estando aquí y tirando de esto. Blaine no iba para nada de eso, y para que esto quedara claro, quito la mirada de suficiencia de la cara y tuvo una calma seria cuando se acercó a Cedric.

"Él no está aceptando tu flor." dijo claramente, y Chandler se congeló en frente de él. "Él no la quiere, y yo le di tres docenas de ellas de todos modos. Kurt es feliz conmigo, y si eres un buen chico como él ha estado tratando de convencerme de que eres, aunque creo que su absoluta mierda," Chandler lo miró a los ojos y Blaine continuó, " déjalo ser feliz."

"Espera, espera, retroceder amigo!" Finn dio un paso adelante, empujando a Puck y a Quinn y tirando a Chandler lejos. El muchacho se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se alejaron del nuevo novio de Kurt y de Kurt. Honestamente parecía que todavía estaba tratando de reconstruir lo que estaba pasando. Aun. "Yo no sé quién te crees que eres, pero no hable de nuestro amigo así-"

"Finn!" Kurt trató de avanzar pero Justin lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él también. Kurt sintió ser empujado por el adolescente musculoso cuando Justin se movió hacia delante, de pie al lado de Blaine. Él y Finn fueron emparejados de altura en altura y frente a frente cuando Justin se aseguró de que sus palabras se entendieron.

"No, chico. Usted no le habla a mi amigo así."

"Patéale en el culo." Jeff murmuró.

"Jus-Blaine, por favor." Kurt negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo. Mercedes se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ahora- la cara 'JODER, TE LO DIJE' aún más clara en este punto. "Chicos, por favor, estos son mis amigos-"

"Bueno!" Mr. Shue dio un paso adelante cuando este 'Blaine' y el tipo 'Jus' no cedieron, justo cuando Rachel estaba a punto de hablar. Es hora de hacer control de daños.

"Hola caballeros! Soy el antiguo maestro de Kurt en Ohio," alejo a Finn, aunque el adolescente se mostró reacio a alejarse de él y Justin lo miraba hacia abajo, "Y estoy seguro de que esta no es la forma en que le gustaría que todos nosotros conocieramos a sus nuevos amigos."

Kurt asintió con fuerza, agradecido de que el hombre estuviera mostrando sus habilidades de liderazgo generalmente cuestionables.

"Son todos los jodidos LBC Legado! Simplemente no puedo...", añadió Sam. Quinn y Mike se giraron con una mirada inquisitiva, pero el muchacho se limitó a sonreír -sus labios estaban prácticamente en toda la cara.

"Así que," Will miró desde su estudiante que sentía la necesidad de interrumpirlo de nuevo, a Kurt y compañía. Jeff sonrió a su fan boy rubio y Sam los miró como si fuera a desmayarse. "¿Kurt te gustaría presentar a-a tus amigos?" él juntó las manos y sonrió expectante.

Blaine apartó la mirada de Finn cuando sintió a Kurt tocar su mano. El adolescente más joven sonrió suavemente, con paso inseguro a sus viejos amigos y suspiró.

"Como todos ustedes saben," dijo enfáticamente, aunque Blaine no le hizo caso, "este es mi novio, Blaine Anderson." Kurt estaba sorprendido de que no salió tan temblorosamente como se sentía en estos momentos. Blaine hizo una seña al director del club antes de tirar de Justin un poco. "Y estos son nuestros amigos, Justin Palmers," el adolescente miraba de Finn a Kurt, sin mostrar remordimiento por supuesto, y Kurt rodó sus ojos, "Nick Duval, y Jeff Sterling."

Sam jadeo un poco y Rachel lo miró.

"Rachel, Tina, Mercedes... todas están familiarizados con ellos desde que hablaron con ellos en Skype. Ya les dije que sólo estaríamos Blaine, Jeff y yo, pero resulta que Nick y Justin pudieron venir también"

"No estábamos conscientes de que eras novio de uno de ellos. " Tina dijo acusatoriamente. Mercedes sólo miró hacia otro lado.

_Si tan sólo la gente la escuchara de vez en cuando, y por la gente quería decir Kurt._

Blaine miró a Tina, a punto de hablar, pero Kurt le apretó la mano con fuerza y habló el mismo.

"Tienes razón Tina. No les dije porque no estábamos saliendo entonces. Pero ahora lo estamos y ahora te lo estoy diciendo."

Nadie habló, pero Kurt consiguió algunas miradas dudosas de Tina y Mike. Chandler miró la rosa descuidada y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para hablar o moverse en general.

"Wow," Finn negó con la cabeza. "¿Pasaste de Chandler a este tío?" El adolescente alto hizo un gesto a Blaine con disgusto, "¿Un tipo que te hace salir solo para mostrar y te trata como su propiedad personal?"

"Lo dice el hombre que besó a alguien a mediados de una actuación frente a un millar de personas," dijo Nick, mirando a Finn, "Eche un vistazo en el espejo."

Blaine sonrió por las palabras de su amigo. Rachel lanzó dagas hacia Nick con la forma en que ella lo miraba, pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y miró a Kurt y Blaine.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto ahora," Kurt comenzó cuando Finn, obviamente, no tenía una respuesta, mirando a new directions y haciendo caso omiso a los coros que animaban a su alrededor, "porque no he venido aquí con mis amigos a ustedes para que los ataquen a ellos. Si así es como esto va a terminar, vamos a dejarlo ahora, y voy a pasar el resto de mi tiempo en Nueva York con la gente que realmente me apoya."

"Tus amigos están calientes." dijo Brittany. Kurt no respondió, pero con una mirada en su dirección, Nick, Jeff y Justin sonrieron como idiotas.

"Si deseas quedarte entonces me quedaré bebe" Blaine le susurró al oído. Kurt se giró hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que miró a Blaine con todo lo que sucedió y no sabía lo mucho que se lo perdió.

"Espera, espera, espera... ¿Eso es un chupetón?" Puck sonrió al pecho expuesto de Blaine con la sudadera con capucha y la cremallera abajo "Maldita sea, Hummel! California ha sido bueno contigo, ¿eh?"

Chandler miró hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando él se acercó a la cremallera del chaleco sin mangas de su novio. Blaine sonrió. Recordó a este tipo con cresta del acecho de Facebook de Kurt.

"Um," Mr. Shue se aclaró la garganta, "Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Kurt, nos encantaría que te quedaras y tus amigos también", se aclaró la garganta ante la idea de los chupones una vez que los estudiantes los pusieron en algo. Ellos crecieron demasiado rápido para él. "Um, estamos todos a punto de ir a esperar-"

"Tengo la sensación de que usted colgando alrededor de estos chicos no va a salir bien." Rachel no parecía ni un poco contenta y Nick levantó una ceja ante sus palabras. "Ninguno de ustedes tienen algo en común con Kurt."

Blaine sonrió y se dio la vuelta, susurrando al oído de su novio nuevo. "Tenemos que irnos antes de decir algo que no quieren, bebé."

"Escucha," Kurt se puso delante de sus amigos y suspiró suavemente. Se sentía un poco impotente y no sabía exactamente qué hacer con sus manos. "Esto no era como me esperaba este encuentro, pero todos ustedes saben que me tuve que cambiar, y lo mucho que odiaba la idea de dejar mi vida que estaba en Ohio -no importa lo difícil que fuera allí." Blaine escucho atentamente, "Pero tenía que irme, y llegue allí, y me encontré con Blaine y sus amigos increíbles, y han sido las mejores personas que se puede pedir para ayudarme con el cambio... y es obvio que se preocupan por mí." hizo un gesto alrededor y Justin asintió. "Si alguno de ustedes tiene un problema con eso, no lo siento-"

"Estoy bien con eso." Puck se encogió de hombros. Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Justin la miró antes de la próxima persona que hablo, le llamó la atención.

"Bien conmigo, también. Te ves feliz amigo." Sam añadió.

"Y todo el tiempo que estés feliz, lady, estamos bien." Santana se adelantó dando a Blaine una vez más una miraba, "Porque si no lo eres, mis amenazas no son vacías como los senos masculinos, aquí."

Blaine sonrió. "No me gusta que me amenacen cariño-"

"No creo que le gustaría conseguir su culo hobbit pateado tampoco-"

"Santana, ya es suficiente!" Mr. Shue llamó.

Blaine sonrió y rodo los ojos, mirando a un agotado Nick. "¿Qué es esto?"

Y con su esperanza en pedazos, Chandler se marchó, dejando el grupo observándolo mientras se dirigía a la zona que ocupaban antes de salir al escenario. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se miró las manos, todavía incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mr. Shue tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor al coro, todo antes de volver al grupo que tenía delante.

"Bueno, fue bueno conocerlos a todos. Soy Will Schuester y creo que vamos a regresar y esperar los resultados. ¿Espero que te unas a nosotros para la celebración después? Vamos a la gran manzana al carnaval en el Upper West Side... están recaudando fondos para las artes y es todo en nombre de la diversión", Shue sonrió cálidamente y Blaine trató de leer lo genuino que era este tipo. Él parecía estar bien. "Si desean venir nos encantaría contar con ustedes."

Kurt miró a su novio y podía decir que Blaine no quería tener nada que ver con new directions. Aun así, él asintió con la cabeza. "Eso sería genial, Sr. Shue."

"Gracias," dijo Nick con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego le dio unas palmaditas a Kurt en la espalda y le susurró al oído. "¿Podemos hablar un segundo?"

Kurt lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. "Claro. Disculpen chicos."

Todos asintieron.

Blaine lo miró caminar después de Kurt se disculpó y luego el coro siguió detrás de Mr. Schuester y el chico Chester. Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ignorando la sonrisa de Jeff y se pasó una mano por la cara.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Finn los miró antes de rodar sus ojos y Justin lo miró fijamente. "Me veo pateándole el culo antes de noche vieja."

"Estoy bien," Blaine dijo a Jeff. Santana se giró hacia él y él rodo los ojos. "Estoy bien."

* * *

"Me estoy volviendo loco. Blaine va a volverse loco y yo no puedo reaccionar de forma exagerada-"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Nick preguntó con desconcierto: "¿Sabes con quién estás saliendo? El hombre cuya idea de un 'Plan A' era _cogerte_ delante de una mesa de personas adultas en el centro comercial, ya que te miraban mal..."

Kurt se apoyó contra la pared y respiró. Un coro evangélico estaba actuando dentro y podía oírlos a través de la espesura del vestíbulo. "Yo... Nick," suspiró, "Debería haber dicho algo, lo sé. Pero es mucho más fácil mostrarle a mis amigos lo que es como para decirles algo '_Estoy saliendo con un chico que hasta que me presenté salía con chicas y le encantaba hacerlo'_ Ellos no lo entenderían y ¿cómo podría culparlos? Yo no lo entiendo. "

Nick miró todo el vestíbulo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Todavía no lo entiendes."

Kurt lo miró y Nick finalmente volvió su atención a su amigo de ojos azul. "Yo... yo entiendo, Nick. Sé lo que siento y sé que él siente lo mismo. Es que yo no necesito a nadie tratando de convencerme de lo contrario y si no puedes decirlo, hay más de un par de personas quienes me decían que no siento lo que siento por Blaine". Se congeló sólo para respirar y Nick lo observó en voz baja "Es mucho más fácil mostrarles que estoy feliz... probablemente porque rara vez lo estaba. Así que esas eran mis intenciones."

"Bueno, ellos todavía no parecían muy convencidos" Nick se acercó al lado de su amigo y se apoyó contra la pared con él, "Y hay que ser conscientes de que tu novio es un poquito de protector contigo y-"

"¿Un poquito?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa. Nick sonrió.

"Un poco" bromeó, "y yo sólo quiero que estés preparado por si se pone aún peor. Estoy seguro de que podría decir que Blaine no estaba muy contento."

Kurt asintió. "Él no puede hacer eso, sin embargo. Soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta."

Nick asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. "Eso es algo acerca de lo que hable con él."

"¿Ustedes dos hablaron de mí?"

Blaine regresó con la capucha en la cabeza y las manos lejos en sus bolsillos, apoyado en la pared al lado de su novio. Kurt suspiró y lo miró, y Nick asintió con la cabeza.

"Sipp."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Qué he hecho?" observaba que Kurt le dio una mirada y vio a Nick sonreír mientras se levantaba. "Voy a volver a pasar el rato con los chicos."

Él se alejó y Blaine se limitó a Kurt mientras esperaba una respuesta. "¿Qué?"

"¿Vas a prometerme que te comportaras?" él preguntó, casi suplicando, "Estaba tan emocionado de venir aquí y yo no quiero que mis amigos piensen que estoy saliendo con un imbécil posesivo..."

Blaine levantó una ceja. "¿Los mismos amigos que no te creen que en realidad podrías tener un novio en el primer lugar?" Kurt vio la ira que golpeó a Blaine casi de la nada. "¿Como si fuera algo imposible para ti de todas las personas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí? "

Kurt suspiró y miró a Blaine a los ojos. "Me importa lo que piensen de ti."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Blaine. Se estaba poniendo a la defensiva y Kurt podía sentirlo.

"Porque quiero que sepan que estoy haciéndolo bien y que tengo gente increíble en California que me hacen sonreír cada día. Me sentía muy mal cuando tuve que dejar la única vida que he conocido, y ellos saben eso. Ahora, estoy aquí y no soy miserable y tú eres la razón de ello. Transmitirlo."

Blaine se encogió de hombros ante la idea de tratar de impresionar a la gente que estaban claramente jodidos en su opinión. "No me importa lo que piensen de nosotros. Mi trabajo es mantener una sonrisa en tu cara y asegurarme de que nunca estés triste otra vez. Ellos no son mi preocupación. Lo siento."

Kurt sólo podía mirarlo fijamente por un momento, no estando seguro de cómo responder. Luego se puso de pie un poco más erguido con una respiración profunda. Blaine se humedeció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Dentro del teatro, el locutor dijo a la audiencia que los jueces ahora deliberarían y el ganador sería revelado en breve.

"Entiendo que no son tu preocupación, Blaine. Pero estos son mis amigos-"

"No son muy buenos." su novio declaró en respuesta.

Kurt le dio la espalda y miró a las personas que entraban en el vestíbulo, hablando animadamente en sus grupos sobre las diferentes actuaciones. Escuchó con algunas personas mencionar el "Coro de Ohio y sus desgracias" antes de hablar. "Tal vez no son las mejores. Tal vez yo no estaba bien. Lo único que importa es que te pido que no actúes como si tuvieras... como si tuvieras una correa alrededor de mi cuello."

Blaine lo miró. Ahora estaba empezando a sentirse atacado y no le gustaba la sensación en absoluto. "Wow. Ok. ¿Estás diciendo que te estoy tratando como un perro?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza inflexiblemente a la pregunta. "Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo... no es lo que quiero decir"

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?" Blaine se puso de pie ahora también. Él y su novio se miraron a los ojos y Kurt respiró hondo y comenzó.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que no hay necesidad de este comportamiento. Ese beso fue un poco fuera de lugar. Podría haberte presentado sin toda la farsa 'posesivo', ¿no te parece?"

Blaine asintió. "¿Habría necesidad de una farsa si realmente les hubieras dicho de antemano?"

Kurt lo miró un poco sorprendido. "¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?"

"¿De quién más de sería?" Blaine preguntó con incredulidad. "Estás parado aquí pidiéndome ser alguien que no soy para que podamos impresionar a un montón de gente que piensa tan poco de ti y todo ¿para qué? Podrías simplemente haberlo dicho Kurt. Podrías haberle dicho a tu estúpido ex que estoy seguro de que esto tiene que ver, y podrías haber dicho algo para liberar sus sentimientos preciosos, pero no lo hiciste". Kurt miró hacia atrás y Blaine negó con la cabeza: "Y si soy una vergüenza lo siento que te sientas así, pero soy el mismo hombre que voló desde California ayer. No voy a cambiar para _él _o para cualquier otra persona."

"Yo no estoy pidiéndote que cambies, Blaine-"

"Me estás pidiendo que sea alguien que no soy, Kurt-"

"No," Kurt se acercó y sacudió la cabeza, "No lo estoy. Estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de explicarme ante ellos. Por mucho que me encanta que quieres protegerme, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo yo mismo, no es nuevo para mí."

Era posible que Kurt no hubiera querido decir eso. De hecho, con todo lo que ocurría, definitivamente no quería plantear cualquier discusión más que pusiera a su novio aún más molesto. El rostro de Blaine en la recepción se volvió un poco más tenso. "¿Qué quieres decir con que 'estás acostumbrado a tener que protegerte a ti mismo', Kurt?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras se retractó. "Estoy... simplemente pidiéndote que me dejes ser algo independiente. Yo no quiero que el viaje sea agrio sobre esta estupidez, Blaine."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él se encogió de hombros un poco, pero asintió. "Si no quieres que sea yo, entonces no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Estaré con los chicos."

"Blaine-"

"No voy a hacer otra cosa que asentir y decir hola." Él levantó las manos en el aire y se retiró, alegando la derrota. "Puedes ser tan independiente como quieras, Kurt."

"¿De verdad quieres ser inmaduro con esto, Blaine?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al backstage una vez más. Tomó aire y siguió caminando, sin prestar atención a lo enojado que se sentía en los pensamientos de Kurt en este momento como el 'novio idiota', o la forma en que el fin de semana se había desplazado a la negatividad después de un más o menos brillante viernes. En su lugar, sacó su teléfono celular y se acercó a los chicos, de pie en círculo y sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus preguntas.

"¿Qué pasa tío?"

"Relax", Blaine abrió y respondió a un texto de David. Nick lo miró.

"¿Se han peleado?" preguntó.

"Todo está bien." Blaine les dijo, sus dedos todavía en movimiento sobre la pantalla del iPhone.

"¿Oh enserio?" Jeff preguntó ahora "Debido a que tu novio se ve muy triste."

Blaine miró a Jeff y vio a todos sus amigos en busca de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Kurt se acercaba; el adolescente no mirar en su dirección, pero en lugar le dio a Sr. Shue una sonrisa falsa con los ojos húmedos vidriosos. Blaine lo miró caminar pasándolos y aceptando una pequeña palmadita en la espalda de su ex profesor. Hablaron un poco -pero también pudieron ver el cambio en el comportamiento de Kurt. Los hombros caídos y la postura rígida, retirados, custodiando su carácter algo a lo que Blaine no estaba familiarizado.

Mr. Shue y los New Directions estaban familiarizados con ella, pero no Blaine.

"Hermano, ¿qué pasó?" Justin preguntó con curiosidad. Se apartó de Kurt que seguía con Sr. Shue a su antiguo coro, de vuelta a su amigo más corto que metió su teléfono en su bolsillo de los vaqueros mientras observaba. Nick y Jeff se giraron tan bien cuando ellos esperaban una respuesta.

"Él me dijo que retrocediera, así que estoy retrocediendo."

Nick miró la cara de Blaine en el esfuerzo de leer su mejor amigo. "¿Qué quiere decir 'retroceder'?"

"Exactamente lo que suena," contestó Blaine. Kurt torpemente se puso de pie delante de sus amigos y Blaine vio a la chica asiática que dijo algo grosero antes de hablar con él. "Al parecer, él quiere ser independiente y estoy obstaculizando eso."

"Dudo que él dijera eso." Nick le dijo claramente.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Él me pidió dar marcha atrás, Nick. Yo le estoy dando lo que quiere."

Kurt miró en la dirección de su novio y los otros. La conversación que pretendía tener no salió como estaba previsto, y ahora tenía que preocuparse no sólo sus viejos amigos que tienen sus opiniones de él, pero su novio pensando que pensó menos de él. Ese no era el caso en absoluto. Kurt sólo quería esto para sacar fuera como lo hizo en la cabeza -no importa cuánto seria de una fantasía.

"Así que ¿dónde se encuentras el chico 'ol'?" Artie cuestionó a Kurt, sacándolo de su pensamiento. "Él parece genial."

"¿Parece genial?" Sam se puso de pie mientras se aflojaba la corbata, su novia en el sofá junto a Rachel mientras escuchaban. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur... vamos a retroceder un minuto. El chico ha ganado su división durante los últimos 3 años, y llegó en segundo el año anterior. Él es el sobrino de Donald Kinsella. No puedes ser el sobrino de Donnie y no ser cool, Artie!" Kurt le sonrió cuando todo el mundo miró a un Sam emocionado. El adolescente luego miró a los chicos de California y reanudo, "me refiero a que sólo Donald, Blaine, y este chico Shane logró una baja 1080 durante la competencia!"

"¿También estás familiarizado con Shane?" Kurt sonrió un poco y miró al rubio. "No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan BMX, Sam. Estoy sorprendido."

"¿Conoces a Shane también?" Sam suspiró en una sonrisa, "Oh mi dios Kurt, llévame de vuelta con ustedes!"

Brittany miró a Kurt después de apartar la mirada de Sam. "¿Qué es el BMX de todos modos? Pensé que era un rapero gángster."

"Eso es DMX." Artie explicó cuando Kurt la miró.

"BMX es Motocross de bicicletas," Quinn interrumpió con una sonrisa. "Es el deporte de las carreras de bicicletas en pistas de tierra."

El grupo se giró hacia ella y Justin echó un vistazo a la voz. Chandler puso los ojos en todos ellos y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa acerca de montar una estúpida bicicleta? ¿Desde cuándo Kurt se preocupa por cosas estúpidas como esas?

"¿Estás también en los deportes extremos?" Sam invitó a salir de puro shock. ¿Por qué Quinn no fue así de cool cuando estuvieron saliendo?

"No tanto como tú", pensó, "pero Kurt y yo tuvimos una niñera que sabía un poco sobre el tema."

Kurt sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la chica antes de continuar. "BMX es esencialmente corriendo, pero Nick es el único que corre. Bien mi amigo David no demasiado, pero no podía venir. Blaine y Justin hacen freestyle y Jeff es en realidad un patinador." Kurt les dijo a los oyentes. Todavía sentía algunos de sus amigos que le tiraban miradas de desaprobación y no se molestó en mirar a Chandler. Se sentía muy mal por él para ser honesto y al igual que Blaine implicaba lo anterior, que fue culpa de nadie más que la suya propia.

"BMX ha evolucionado a lo largo de los años," dijo Sam con una sonrisa. "Antes era solo de correr pero ahora-"

"¿A quién le importa?" Preguntó Puck, "Estoy tratando de escuchar acerca de la forma en que ustedes dos se conocieron en el primer lugar." Él sonrió a la cara suplicante de Kurt antes de continuar, "Parece mucho... No lo sé, Hummel... mucho más vivo de lo que parecías cuando estabas en Lima. "

"Pues con esos chupones en todo el hobbit no es difícil adivinar por qué", Santana se sentó en el brazo del sofá al lado de uno de los chicos de la banda y sonrió, "él obviamente esta tiendo más vida sexual de lo que estaba haciendo de la maldita monja con la que estaba saliendo aquí."

"Santana!" Rachel se levantó y Chandler puso los ojos en ella, sólo echando un vistazo a Kurt, "Usted no sabe nada acerca de ese chico y estoy seguro de que Kurt aquí tampoco. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dos minutos que ha estado saliendo? ¿Sabes algo acerca de él, además de que tiene una cara bonita?"

"¿Por qué no vuelves por él?" Mercedes interrumpió mientras miraba por la zona a sus amigos. "¿Es esta la razón por la que Kurt vino? Por nosotros, ¿para reprenderlo porque está saliendo con alguien que no es Chandler?"

Finn negó con la cabeza. "Rachel tiene derecho a preocuparse." él dijo "Es obvio que el resto de ustedes no lo hacen."

"¿Qué hay que decir que no nos importa?" Puck le preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Debido a que no estamos haciendo que Kurt se sienta como una mierda como ustedes?"

"Definitivamente podemos hablar de otra cosa," Kurt alisó su Henley distraídamente mientras miraba a los otros coros, "Me gustaron las canciones originales... Yo no sabía que ustedes tomarían ese camino de nuevo."

"Probablemente colgando del Hobbit." Dijo Santana. Kurt casi se atragantó con el aire.

"Yo no estoy tratando a Kurt como cualquier cosa," Rachel respondió a la acusación de Puck y el adolescente con cresta rodo los ojos, mirando por encima a los amigos de Kurt. Hablaban un poco y el alto... ¿era Justin? Y Blaine no dejaban de mirar en exceso a Puck supone que para asegurarse de que Kurt estaba bien. Sonrió a causa de ello, pero luego Rachel continuó, "En realidad estoy tratando de averiguar ¿cómo en la tierra podía irse a un sitio nuevo y tener un novio dentro de dos semanas? Acabas de romper con Chandler, Kurt-"

"Rachel", Quinn se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella. "Has ganado mucho. Tienes un dueto en los nacionales en la ciudad de Nueva York, tienes al tipo, tienes el talento y la vida," sus amigos miraron y Finn escuchaba expectante "Has ganado. Deja a Kurt ganar en algo. Deja que Kurt sea feliz."

Blaine levantó la vista de su teléfono celular desde donde se apoyó contra la pared.

"Quiero que Kurt sea feliz." Rachel respondió. "Y yo sabía que lo tendría con Chandler. Tú también. No sabemos nada acerca de este tipo."

"No estas tratando de llegar a conocerlo." Kurt expresó. "Estas demasiado ocupada atacándome para eso."

"Kurt, acabas de romper con el- "

"Sí, Rachel, nos separamos." Kurt se giró hacia ella tratando de mantener el control de su voz, "Nos separamos, y me encontré con alguien nuevo. Si Chandler encontrara a alguien nuevo no me gustaría que ustedes enloquezcan acosándolo así!"

"No acosamos a nadie" dijo Mike con calma. Se sentó junto a Chandler y se encogió de hombros, "Tienes que mirarlo a nuestra manera. Los vi cada día entrar en coro y ustedes dos eran 'Kurt y Chandler' durante tanto tiempo. Si no te hubieras tenido que mudar todavía estarían juntos, Kurt. Así que para nosotros estar acostumbrados a eso y luego que vuelvas con un chico con el que no sabía que estabas, besándose delante de nosotros... en frente de tu ex... es bajo de ti."

Kurt cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

"Esperábamos más de ti", dijo Finn. "Yo lo hice."

"No me importa", Chandler finalmente habló mientras saludaba a todos fuera, aunque no podía ocultar cómo se rompió la voz. "Si Kurt quiere salir con alguien que da vueltas en una bicicleta déjenlo hacer eso", miró a su ex y escondió su sentimientos bastante bien. "Estoy feliz de que te olvidaste de mí tan rápido. Sé feliz. ¡Buena suerte!. Todas esas cosas buenas, Kurt."

"Oh boohoo," Santana se levantó y se acercó a Kurt -su ex mirando a la chica, "Él no necesita su bendición Sr. Cinturón de castidad." Blaine oyó y miró, sonriendo desde donde estaba. Eso fue un nombre al que no había llamado a Chauncey todavía. Y continuó "Estoy bastante segura de que Kurt consiguió más acción cuando estuvo saliendo con Britts durante dos días de lo que lo hizo por... ¿más de dos meses contigo? Ustedes dos eras camaradas glorificados sin nada y ¿llega en el escenario y declara su amor por él como un idiota?"

Kurt suspiró, "Santana-"

"Todos ustedes son idiotas", continuó. Finn negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Blaine no se quedó muy lejos tratando de reconstruir lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Kurt salió con una chica?_

"¿Cómo puedes estar enojado con él por tener un novio que, obviamente, quiere darle un beso? ¿Desde cuándo es asunto de alguien, sino de Kurt?" La latina continuó.

"Y no nos olvidemos de que Blaine es el que pago el viaje de Kurt. No seríamos capaces de verlo de nuevo si no fuera por su novio." Mercedes les dijo.

Tina la miró. "Pareces saber mucho sobre esto, Mercedes. Quiero decir que no parecía perturbada por la noticia de Kurt en absoluto."

"Eso podría ser porque el chico puede tomar sus propias decisiones, Tina." Mercedes dijo claramente.

Chandler observó a Kurt intervenir rápidamente. "Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo no entiendo por qué tengo que dar explicaciones a ustedes, o por qué yo debería tener que hacerlo. Chandler y yo nos separamos y yo le dije que no estaba interesado en la larga distancia y eso es todo. Tengo a alguien nuevo y al igual que Mercedes lo dijo" Él la miró, "él me trajo aquí y estoy agradecido. Si quieren arruinar Nueva York para mí, sabiendo lo mucho que quería ver Nueva York en toda mi vida, entonces lo siento por hacerle saber, pero no voy a dejar que esto suceda."

"Nadie quiere arruinarlo", dijo Sam con una sonrisa. Habló antes que cualquiera de los ofensores pudieran rematar el tema más lejos. "Amigos, estamos en los nacionales!" se enfrentó a sus amigos, "Kurt está aquí, y no importa con quién está románticamente, él está aquí, y vamos a asegurarnos de que saquemos el máximo provecho de esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt sonrió mientras el rubio tiró su brazo alrededor de él, aunque Blaine lo miró fijamente. "Cierto. Gracias, Sam. ¿Podemos simplemente divertirnos? ¿Quién sabe cuándo los veré de nuevo a partir de hoy?"

"Bien por mí." Artie rodo y dio un golpe de puño a Kurt. El adolescente peinado rodo los ojos pero correspondió con una sonrisa.

"Gracias," Kurt le sonrió a sus amigos, a pesar de que algunos de ellos; principalmente Finn, Rachel, y Tina, parecían no estar tan de acuerdo con esto, todavía daban sonrisas falsas y se movieron en el abrazo de grupo que Sam inició. Mike dio unas palmaditas a Chandler en la espalda mientras observaban los jueces pasan por ahí.

Nick les sonrió y miró a su mejor amigo. "¿Ves? Debe haberlo hecho."

Blaine asintió. "Bien". Volvió a mirar a su teléfono celular y fingió que no estaba muriendo por dentro por no tener a su novio en sus brazos en este momento. Estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos, y era una tortura. Pero Kurt insistió. "Bien".

"¿De verdad vamos a la cosa del carnaval?" Justin preguntó después de un bostezo. Cuando terminó, se estiró un poco y giró. "Debido a que probablemente podríamos encontrar algo mejor que hacer con gente que realmente nos querían alrededor."

"Anímate", Jeff le dio un codazo en el hombro, "Vamos a tener diversión. Habrá juegos y comida y esas cosas que nos gustan, hermano."

Antes de que Justin pudiera responder, el maestro pasó a toda prisa.

"Los resultados ya están" Mr. Shue atropelló a su club, corriendo pasado a Blaine y a los chicos más a los New Directions. Se giraron para mirarlo con sorpresa. "Los resultados..." El hombre sonrió, "Están publicados!"

Los coros alrededor de ellos iban a ver dónde fueron publicados, y Kurt les deseó buena suerte cuando él dio un paso atrás, mirando a sus amigos ir a ver su destino. Chandler se levantó último con el aspecto completamente derrotado y camino detrás del resto.

"Vamos, Ohio," dijo Jeff, con la falta de su patineta ya que tuvo que caminar hacia su amigo de ojos azules. Nick siguió al lado, y luego Blaine y Justin. La caminata no fue tan mala cuando se acercaban; Nick y Justin a cada lado de Kurt y Jeff junto a Nick. Blaine se acercó a sentarse en el sofá, aun escribiendo en su teléfono. Kurt lo miró y Justin le puso una mano en su espalda.

"¿Todo bien contigo, Kurt?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás a los coros. "He estado mejor, pero supongo que he estado mucho peor, también. ¿Cómo están ustedes? Siento lo de... esto", trató de reír pero le salió un poco tensa.

Nick le sonrió y Jeff se encogió de hombros. "Estamos bien, hermano, "dijo el rubio. "Simplemente no nos gusta que estés consiguiendo esta mierda. "

Kurt sonrió. "Me alegra saber que a los muchachos les importa tanto, pero confía en mí todo va a estar bien. Mis amigos siempre han tenido sus opiniones y... digamos que he pasado por cosas que no estaban allí para mí. Ahora están esperando para compensarme esto, pero es seguro decir que en este momento yo no los necesito."

Jeff asintió. "Van a ver cuánto te amamos Ohio."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza también. "Los amo chicos, también."

Blaine todavía no mostró ningún interés en hablar. En cambio, sólo observó a New Rejections argumentar a lo que supuso que descubrieron que perdieron. No es que él estuviera sorprendió con esa farsa que salió.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la guapa rubia con el corte de pelo?" Justin sonrió a Kurt y el adolescente menor rodo los ojos.

"Ustedes tienen bastante en la bandeja, Jus. Quinn y no es ese tipo de chica. "

Justin sonrió. "Quinn, ¿eh?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Ella tiene sus momentos, pero ella es una buena chica. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos, pero supongo que eso es lo que nos hace una familia."

Jeff sonrió. "Le gustamos."

Blaine levantó la mirada hacia ellos. Eran como una familia para él.

"Le gustamos." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

Las cosas entre el coro sólo se intensificaron cuando los chicos los miraron de nuevo. New Directions se volvieron hacia Finn y Rachel y la chica les gritó a ellos primero, y luego a Churro; los gritos de la latina por ser tan estúpido. Gran parte de ella se ha dicho en español por lo que no podría entender todo... bueno sólo algo acerca de Lima Heights, pero se notaba que no estaban contentos. El profesor sacudió la cabeza y trató de romper el encuentro, y el chico de la cresta y el que recordaba Blaine parecía ser un fan de él y sus amigos se alejaron del grupo poco a poco. Se acercaron, esquivando ese coro de Nashville, y el chico de la cresta sonrió a los amigos de Kurt.

"Doce". Él se encogió de hombros y miró al equipo que ganó aplausos, "¿Quieres presentarme a tus amigos, Hummel?"

Kurt asintió. "Lo siento chicos no ganaron, Noah."

Sam le despidió con la mano. "Lo haremos el próximo año."

"Chicos," señaló a sus amigos: "Este es Noah Puckerman y Sam Evans, muchachos, mis amigos de California;. Justin, Nick-"

"Lo sé", Sam sonrió, sosteniendo su mano a Jeff, "Yo soy un gran fan, de todos ustedes chicos! Lo siento por Peter que no calificara. ¿Será capaz de competir en competiciones de equipo?"

"Él no está en Legacy nunca más", dijo Nick rápidamente. Blaine se acarició la barbilla cuando él fingió desinterés y Kurt lo miró con suavidad. Pensó en hablar con él, pero quería hacerlo en privado. Hacerlo aquí... la primera vez que intentaba hablar con Blaine aquí que no resultó tan genial. Ellos conseguirían un momento de cordura y esperaba resucitar este viaje.

"¿En serio?" Sam preguntó en estado de shock.

"Dijo algunas cosas despectivas sobre Ohio y Blaine le dejo una mejilla hinchada," Jeff explicó con una sonrisa, "el resto es historia."

Puck sonrió, volviéndose para mirar a Blaine. "Estás bien por mí, hermano."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias."

"Vamos a salir de aquí," Mr. Shue caminó cansadamente, pero le dio al grupo una sonrisa falsa. "Tenemos que sacar esto de nuestras mentes", dijo a Sam y Puck. Santana murmuró unas cuantas cosas más en español antes de irrumpir fuera de Rachel y Chandler, "Vamos a regresar al hotel para cambiarnos y luego ir en el metro. ¿Se nos unirán, Kurt?" preguntó el director.

Kurt vaciló en contestar, no pensando en que Blaine sería para él, pero su novio se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza. "Nos encantaría."

Shue sonrió, palmeando a Nick en la parte posterior. "Genial!"

* * *

Los chicos acompañaron a los New Directions de regreso a su hotel. Honestamente, no estaba tan lejos del teatro donde se celebraron las competencias nacionales. El paseo estaba tenso cómo los resultados salieron y Kurt frunció el ceño, sintiendo que, posiblemente, incluso más combustible está en el fuego por él. Mercedes quiso advertirle de las intenciones de Chandler, y si hubiera dicho algo como lo que Blaine le recordó antes, Chandler no habría hecho el ridículo de todo Lima frente a un auditorio de más de mil personas, y tal vez no habrían perdido tan feo. Por supuesto, como Justin le recordó, 'el zoquete y esa chica se besaron demasiado' por lo que no debería ser tan duro consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que él jugó un papel.

Blaine y Nick caminaron un poco por detrás de él y tan mal cuando Kurt quería ir más despacio y caminar con ellos, pensó que sería mejor darle su tiempo a su novio de respirar. En su lugar escuchó a Jeff y Justin conversar con Sam, sonriendo aquí y allá cuando le dijeron pequeñas cosas acerca de las competencias. Él no habría adivinado que alguno de sus amigos de Ohio siguiera el deporte tan de cerca.

Mr. Shue llevo a sus exhaustos estudiantes enojados dentro de su hotel y sonrió suavemente a Kurt y sus amigos.

"Estaremos de vuelta en breve."

"Ok," Kurt sonrió y se apoyó en el edificio de ladrillo. Justin despeino su pelo rubio loco y miró al adolescente peinado.

"Tengo hambre", Jeff pensaba en voz alta, "¿Qué tan lejos esta Upper West Side de aquí?"

Kurt lo pensó. "Creo que he oído a Rachel decir que el viaje en tren sería de unos 30 minutos."

Blaine y Nick llegaron y los ciclistas se apoyaron en la pared al lado de Kurt. Kurt miró a su novio y sonrió un poco cuando finalmente consiguió el contacto visual.

"Hola."

Blaine asintió. La voz, la sonrisa... de pronto se sintió mucho mejor. Él todavía estaba molesto, con el derecho que sentía, pero se sentía mucho mejor. "Hey".

Se quedó en silencio después y Kurt y Blaine se miraron entre sí suavemente. Jeff bostezó y se giró hacia Nick.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que nos va a tomar llegar a nuestro hotel? Quiero mi patineta."

Nick se encogió de hombros cuando él pensaba. "Unos diez minutos más o menos, un poco menos si somos rápidos."

Justin miró su reloj. "Voy a caminar con ustedes dos para que estos chicos pueden conseguir su mierda juntos." Nick sonrió a la manera en que Blaine rodo los ojos en eso, pero definitivamente estuvo de acuerdo.

"Vamos entonces," se giró a Kurt y le dio un codazo en el brazo. "Estaremos de vuelta, Ohio."

Kurt asintió. "Ok chicos."

Las manos de Blaine estaban en los bolsillos mientras los miraba andar por la cuadra de la ciudad, asintiendo a sus amigos que le dieron una palmada en la espalda. Se lamió los labios y miró alrededor de la vecindad; sus ojos encontraron a una niña que acababa de aprender a caminar dando tumbos por la acera con su madre. Sonrió un poco cuando los recuerdos lo inundaron, mirando rápidamente.

Kurt miró los ojos de su novio encontrándolos en todas partes, menos en él y suspiró. Se puso de pie y se acercó a las puertas de cristal, mirando hacia el casi vacío vestíbulo del hotel y volviendo alrededor. Miró a Blaine de nuevo, acercándose y poniendo suavemente las manos en los bolsillos también.

"¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?"

Blaine apartó la mirada de un Mustang que pasó hacia Kurt. Él negó con la cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "No estoy enojado contigo. Estoy feliz de que me dijeras lo que sentías, ¿sabes? Yo no sabía que era tan... prepotente..."

"No lo eres." Kurt le dijo en voz baja. "Yo-"

"Kurt, está bien," Blaine sonrió un poco, pero Kurt podía ver directamente a través de él, "yo no quiero hablar ahora. Sólo quiero estar aquí."

"Tú nunca quieres hablar," Kurt retiró sus manos y las cruzó contra su cuerpo. Blaine miró hacia otro lado, rascándose perezosamente en la cabeza mientras escuchaba, "Pensé que tú... así que pensé que íbamos a hacerlo mejor. Acerca de hablar."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo. "Hemos hablado antes y prácticamente me dijiste que te trataba como a una posesión de la mina, Kurt. Perdóname si estoy asustado para enterarme de lo que piensas de mí."

"Estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que yo estaba tratando de decir, Blaine." Kurt le dijo. Él negó con la cabeza un poco y continuó "Yo no estoy diciendo que me tratas así... De hecho, me encanta sentir que soy todo tuyo, y la forma en que deseas que la gente vea eso, pero dadas las circunstancias con mis amigos sin saber y mi ex tratando de darme una rosa... estoy diciendo que la forma en que manejamos el momento estaba probablemente fuera de lugar."

Blaine asintió. Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de asentir también, y cuando se dio cuenta Blaine no tenía más que decir sobre el asunto que enfrentó, camino de vuelta a la pared del hotel. Su novio lo miró y luego bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Crecieron en silencio durante unos minutos y el celular de Kurt sonó. Metió la mano en el estuche y sacó el dispositivo, con la mirada fija en el mensaje.

_**Quiero hablar contigo a solas. Sin él alrededor. –Chandler **_

Blaine lo miró mientras escribía una respuesta. Kurt lo podía sentir haciéndolo y ni siquiera se molestes en decirle que era.

_**Si esto es sobre nosotros estando juntos o algo por el estilo, estoy haciéndote saber ahora que no va a pasar. Tienes que entender. –Kurt **_

_**No se trata de eso, ambos lo dejaron bastante claro. Pero sí creo que tenemos que hablar. –Chandler **_

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt lo miró y puso el teléfono en su lugar. "Hablar."

Blaine asintió, mirando en la dirección en que sus amigos se fueron. "Okay."

"Yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo, Blaine."

"No estoy enojado" Blaine le dijo "Pero creo que deberías saber que si pudiéramos devolver yo no cambiaría nada. No me gustó la forma en que habló contigo antes, y por lo que me dijiste que él totalmente no era el novio que necesitabas. Pensé que era lo que necesitábamos"

Kurt se rió un poco. "¿Pensabas?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"Eres más de lo que necesitaba, Blaine, y soy un loco afortunado por conseguir un gran tipo y algo más. Y quiero dejar claro que no estaba pidiéndote que cambiaras quién eres en absoluto, te estaba pidiendo que sea considerado con los sentimientos -de otras personas."

"No me importa acerca de otras personas que te tratan como una mierda." Explicó Blaine. "Y no creo que lo quiera cerca de ti."

Kurt asintió. "Lo sé."

"¿Pero vas a hablar con él de todos modos?"

Kurt sonrió. "Se trata de José de nuevo."

Blaine finalmente sonrió mientras miraba a su novio ahora. "José no era un imbécil."

"Lo dice el chico que no me quiere alrededor de las grandes horribles serpientes amigos de Shane."

"Ok," Blaine sonrió, lamiéndose los labios. "Vas a hablar con él, ¿sí o no?"

"¿Va a poner aún más de una tensión en nosotros?" Preguntó Kurt, "Porque yo lo he estado evitando durante un tiempo y creo que tengo que decirle oficialmente que tengo un novio que hace que mi corazón se vuelva completamente loco, y él se merece una explicación de por qué he sido un amigo mierda desde que me mudé ".

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No estoy de acuerdo, pero si intenta algo Hummel, yo no voy a estar arrepentido por lo que haga."

Kurt sonrió un poco, moviendo la cabeza con suavidad. "Me gustaría que me dieras un abrazo porque no me gusta estar tan lejos de ti."

"Tu querías eso."

"No, no lo hice," Kurt le dijo. "Quería el agradable, dulce, cariñoso, compasivo Blaine. No el '_Meto mi lengua en la garganta de tu ex-novio a diario' _Blaine."

Blaine sonrió. "Es el mismo tipo. Así es como yo te mostraré que me importas, estúpido."

Kurt rodó los ojos ante eso. "Así es como le dices a otros chicos para tomar una pista. No soy estúpido."

Blaine se humedeció los labios y le guiñó un ojo, y Kurt negó con la cabeza hacia él, aunque una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. No supo cómo sobrevivió a que Blaine se retirara cuando el adolescente descarado se había convertido en parte de la razón por la que sonreía tanto.

"¿Abrazo favor, Blaine?"

El mayor se acercó subiéndose los pantalones vaqueros y tirando del dobladillo de su sudadera. Kurt sonrió y lo agarró por el cordón del suéter, todo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Blaine sonrió también, y esa sensación de vacío que había sentido por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo había desaparecido tan pronto como Kurt lo tocó. Él entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo levantó en el aire, sonriendo a las risitas de la acción suscitó.

"Nunca voy a dejarte ir, Kurt."

Kurt se lamió los labios mientras Blaine lo deslizó por su cuerpo. "Nunca me dejes ir."

* * *

"¿Qué tal si simplemente saltamos el torniquete?" Jeff susurró como si fuera un secreto, mirando alrededor de la estación de metro llena de gente. Nick sacó un billete de veinte y se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que te dan una multa bastante cara. Y no sé cómo se van a sentir tus abuelos sobre ti acerca de volver a Nueva York para una audiencia de juicio por haber hecho algo tan estúpido."

Jeff puso los ojos. "Lo que sea." Apartó la vista de Bretaña que estaba sacando dinero de la copa de una persona sin hogar en vez de poner dinero en. Él arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, mirando a Nick de nuevo. "¡No! No ponga en una veintena de que es demasiado!"

Nick no le hizo caso y pagó veinte dólares por la tarjeta de metro. La máquina tomó el dinero y Jeff negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cuando vas a utilizar el valor de transporte de veinte dólares, idiota? Sólo vamos allí y volver. Es como 2 dólares o algo para conseguirlo."

"Entonces vamos a compartir esto," Nick aceptó la tarjeta de la máquina y sonrió, "Ahora no tienes que comprar una."

"Yo también." Justin salió de la nada cuando se enteró de los posibles viajes gratis y Nick asintió con la cabeza. El personal aprovechador no podía faltar, por supuesto.

"Igualmente".

Jeff y Justin dijeron sus gracias antes de que el patinador abriera el camino; Kurt y Blaine que estaba al otro lado de la estación de metro de comprar una tarjeta por su comida también. Kurt leer las instrucciones y hace clic en la pantalla, tarareando mientras lo hacía. Su novio miró a su alrededor a los chicos de New Directions. Algunos de ellos le disparaban una mirada de vez en cuando y le tomó una gran cantidad no ser el hombre que realmente quería ser; el tipo que habría sacado el dedo hacia ellos y decirles que no es de su incumbencia. Pero Kurt no quería que lo hiciera. Entonces Justin entró en su enfoque, sonriendo y saltando sobre ellos. Entró en el espacio entre Blaine y Kurt, pulsando botones al azar en la pantalla en la que Kurt trabajaba y echo a perder por completo.

"Justin Andrew Palmers no lo-"

"Lo siento." Justin se puso las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

"El segundo nombre. Él ni siquiera ha utilizado el segundo nombre en mí." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió, deslizando su tarjeta de crédito y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Él me llamó 'Jeffrey' cuando me robé un bocado del panqueque de Mikey y eso fue bastante malo. La manera en que Mikey me miró fue aún peor."

Blaine se mordió los labios en una sonrisa y Kurt terminó, volviendo atrás con un encogimiento de hombros. "Los dos son serios cuando se trata de comida, así que pensaba que sabrías que no se tocar el plato." dijo.

"Él tiene un punto", añadió Nick, mirando al director del club glee organizando su grupo. Los amigos de Kurt tenían todo metido, cambiado y estaban vestidos casualmente ahora, y él no se perdió cómo el ex de Kurt los miró a ellos, susurrando cosas a Finn, si recordaba correctamente. Esta iba a ser una larga noche si no tenía cuidado de sí mismo.

"¿Estamos listos?" Kurt sonrió a los chicos y Jeff se encogió de hombros.

"Esperando por ti hermano."

Mr. Shue les hizo señas y Kurt asintió, sonriendo a sus amigos. "Justin. Blaine. ¿Se comportaran?"

"Vamos a estar bien." Justin respondió. Blaine asintió a él y Kurt extendió la mano para tomar la de Blaine.

"Te lo agradezco."

"Así que podemos ser malos, Jeff," Nick sonrió y siguió detrás de Kurt y Blaine, que caminaba delante de ellos, "no nos dieron una advertencia."

"No, tienes que ser bueno también." Dijo Justin. Jeff negó con la cabeza.

"Ok," Mr. Shue se quedó mirando a su grupo y les dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir después de los acontecimientos del día. Blaine sonrió a Kurt mientras se encontraba en su costado, tanto de la mano. "Vamos a tomar el tren 2, que el caballero de la información me hizo saber estará aquí dentro de los próximos 10 minutos, y luego nos trasladamos al tren 1. Todos nosotros tomaremos el mismo tren. Ninguno de nosotros va a vagar... Puck," el adolescente rodo los ojos "Vamos a permanecer juntos y llegar al carnaval a eso de las 6. Hay un gran paseo a Riverside Park pero llega a pasar por la Universidad de Columbia, en caso de que alguno de ustedes está interesado en aplicar el próximo año! mirada libre en el campus ".

"¿Podemos irnos ahora, por favor?" Quinn le preguntó con una sonrisa. Los chicos aplaudieron y Kurt sonrió a Blaine que él podría decir que realmente estaba tratando. Justin fue sorprendido mirando y le sonrió con una ceja arqueada haciendo que el chico le volviera la sonrisa antes de alejarse.

_Tranquilo, Palmers,_ pensó.

Mr. Schuester asintió a sus estudiantes. "Muy bien, vamos. Pasen esas tarjetas."

Todo el mundo pasó por el torniquete, finalmente, aunque Puck se coló por la puerta de acceso para discapacitados detrás de Artie cuando los empleados no estaban mirando. Todos ellos fueron a la plataforma, que se acopla con aburridos neoyorquinos que estaban más interesados en sus iPods que en tomar la emoción de la ciudad. Claramente tomaron esto por sentado. Incluso el metro hizo a Kurt sonreír. Miró a su alrededor y lo tomo todo, viendo a sus amigos subir a la plataforma y apiñarse en grupos, mientras que Justin, Nick y Jeff se fueron con Puck y Sam. Puck asintió con ellos mientras sacaba un sombrero del bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros y lo dejó caer al suelo. Comenzó a tocar la guitarra en voz baja y la gente giró a verlo. Rachel giró la cabeza como la oportunidad para un rendimiento brillante, pero él sólo la miró con una mirada que decía 'no' y ella obtuvo el punto. Mr. Shue pensó en decirle a su alumno no, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando Puck realmente atrajo a una multitud. Sería un buen recuerdo, pensó.

"¿Alguno de ustedes canta? Deberíamos hacer algo de dinero."

Justin asintió. "Yo lo hago".

"Él no lo hace" dijo Jeff, "Pero yo bailo un poco. Nick canta, y Blaine, pero estoy seguro de que no lo hará."

Puck miró a Blaine y Kurt los vio sonriendo mientras el chico de pelo rizado envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Él parece ocupado. Déjame ver lo que tienes, nos repartiremos las ganancias 50-25-25."

Jeff sonrió mientras se ajustaba la ropa un poco. "Lo haré por diversión."

Nick vio el enfoque del chico Asia cuando se mencionó el baile, y no fue una sorpresa ya que él era un asesino en el escenario. "Lo haré por diversión también. ¿Qué estamos cantando?"

Justin sacó su cámara, ya que no lo dejaron llegar a su Mariah Carey. "Algo optimista por supuesto. Para los chicos."

Algunos chicos los habían rodeado y Nick sonrió antes de enfrentar a los otros adolescentes. "¿Y qué? ¿Estamos haciendo esto?"

Artie asintió, indicando a Puck darle el sombrero. "Vamos a hacer un espectáculo. Creo que necesitamos redimirnos de ese desastre anterior."

"¿alguna petición, gente?"

Mike se cruzó de brazos y observó a Jeff prepárate, apretar los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte y haciendo estiramientos. Una niña gritaba a Nick cantar One Direction y Justin resopló ante la cara que Puck hizo.

"Yo sólo sé tocar canciones de hombres."

"He oído que tarareaba Live While We're Young durante nuestra prueba de historia el miércoles, Puck." Quinn dijo con una sonrisa. Justin giró la cámara hacia ella y sonrió, mostrando unos dientes pequeños cuando la chica se ruborizó, rodando los ojos y mirando lejos. Santana le dio una mirada de complicidad y Quinn se encogió de hombros.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", le susurró.

Santana negó con la cabeza. "Yo ni siquiera dije nada, culpable."

"Puedo bailar Live While We're Young. Vamos Puck." Jeff le sonrió sabiendo que conocía la canción, no importa lo mucho que el adolescente con cresta quisiera negarlo. Finalmente, cuando la audiencia creció Puck sacudió la cabeza, empezando a tocar su guitarra. Nick asintió a Artie y la multitud hizo el compás. Jeff sonrió mientras Justin abrió el camino en la plataforma para que él comience.

Kurt apartó la mirada de Blaine cuando escuchó la conmoción. Vio a Justin grabando a Jeff bailando al ritmo previsto de un grupo de espectadores que se reunieron alrededor de ellos; el rubio admirado por los niños y adultos por igual, con sus suaves movimientos. Blaine miró al igual que Nick comenzó a cantar.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

Mr. Shue sonrió al rendimiento, señalando con la cabeza la voz del adolescente. Nick miró a Artie con una sonrisa y los dos comenzaron el coro, respaldado por Sam y algunas de las personas en la audiencia. Jeff apareció desde una parada de manos e hizo un trompo provocando un gesto de aprecio de Mike. Y entonces Blaine se sintió arrastrado hacia el grupo cuando Kurt empezó a aplaudir, llevándolos un poco más cerca de estar al lado de una Santana sonriente.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're Young_

Jeff le dio la vuelta Artie y agarró la mano de Brittany, tirando de ella hacia el centro del círculo. Ella rápidamente se alineó y bailó con él cuando todo el mundo aplaudió.

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your pone_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

Artie terminó de cantar cuando Justin rió de Mike saltando en el círculo, empujando a los otros dos fuera del camino y moviéndolos de un tirón hacia atrás de la columna contra la que Puck se apoyó. Tina silbó cuando Jeff sonrió, corriendo junto a Rachel y Finn y haciendo algunos giros sobre los bancos de madera. Cuando Kurt escuchó a la audiencia cantar junto con Nick y Sam, se dio cuenta de que sus nuevos amigos y sus más viejos estaban en realidad interactuando en una luz positiva. No hubo miradas de muerte o tensión, pero en lugar, camaradería. La revelación fue suficiente para que se sintiera feliz. Esto era todo lo que quería, de verdad. Sintió los brazos de Blaine arrastrarse alrededor de su cintura y los labios del muchacho en la nuca a los pocos segundos e inmediatamente se relajó en ello. Blaine sonrió y volvió a mirar la presentación.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're Young_

Chandler se subió las gafas más alto en su rostro mientras miraba de lejos a su ex y otra vez a los artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes. Vio la grabación del individuo que consiguió un tiro de la multitud y aplaudió cuando Puck tocaba la guitarra; una sonrisa divertida en su cara en todo. Brittany comenzó a bailar con Mike y Jeff se inclinó, a algunos de los niños que los rodeaban.

Cuando la gente iba a dejar el dinero en el sombrero, Mr. Shue les dijo que no y lo tomó de Artie. El maestro miró a Puck cuando el estudiante intentó protestar y le indicó el camino.

"Ok, McKinley. El tren está llegando! Recuerden todos, mismo tren."

Kurt llevó a Blaine y a los otros cuando el tren que habían estado esperando irrumpió en la estación. Mike le robó un beso a Tina antes de que las puertas se abrieran y el Sr. Shue espero al grupo grande para entrar en el tren. Mercedes paso cuando Blaine le indicó que entrara en frente de él y ella sonrió suavemente.

El tren no estaba demasiado lleno con unas paradas anteriores. Casi todo el mundo tenía un asiento, con excepción del Sr. Schuester, Justin, Blaine y Kurt. El director del club encontró un neoyorquino con quien charlar cuando las puertas del tren se deslizaron cerca. Justin se acercó a un poste en el medio del tren, de pie en el pasillo entre el lugar donde estaban muchos del grupo. Blaine vio un asiento libre cuando Kurt se acercó a las puertas opuestas y Sr. Shue, apoyado en ellas y sonriendo a su novio.

"¿Quieres sentarte bebé?"

Kurt miró hacia el espacio vacío entre dos mujeres; una perdida en su periódico y la otra tejiendo. Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. "Estoy bien, cariño. Puedes sentarte si lo deseas."

Blaine se aferró a la cintura de Kurt cuando el tren finalmente comenzó a moverse. "Voy a estar contigo."

Kurt se inclinó contra la puerta, balanceándose mejor para no caer. Sintió a Blaine abrazarlo con fuerza y sonrió aún más amplio, jugando con los cordones de la sudadera con capucha del muchacho. "Bueno."

* * *

"¿Así que ustedes dos están juntos?" Puck preguntó a Nick. El moreno sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Somos heteros. Tengo una chica con la que he estado un poco más de dos años."

"Maldita sea," las cejas de Sam se dispararon, "¿Creo que es seguro decir que es en serio?"

Nick se rió un poco al pensar en Naomi. "Bastante seguro, sí."

"¿Qué pasa en esos dos?" Puck miró a Kurt y Blaine apoyados contra las puertas del tren. La pareja estaba sonriendo mientras hablaban en voz baja. "Esa relación no es nada como cuando Kurt estaba con Kiehl. Ellos nunca hicieron la cosa PDA... a excepción de cuando Chandler cantaba una canción con él en el club glee. Pero eso fue como en la primera semana de citas. Nada después de eso."

Nick habló después de que Jeff terminara riéndose de algo que Mike dijo. Al parecer, los dos estaban golpeándola fuera así. Mercedes escuchó desde donde estaba sentada al lado de Sam; el rubio con su brazo alrededor de ella. "Eso suena como todo lo que Kurt y Blaine no son." Nick comenzó, "Su química es innegable desde el principio y apenas pueden mantenerse alejados el uno del otro durante cinco minutos. Y si no podría decir," Nick hizo un gesto a la pareja con un asentimiento de cabeza, "no son aficionados de mantener las manos quietas."

Puck, Sam y Mercedes ambos giraron a la derecha y por supuesto, los dos estaban prácticamente tocándose las narices mientras hablaban. Kurt dijo algo y Blaine se echó a reír, con las manos en el lado de Kurt, y las manos de Kurt se aferraban a las mangas la apretada sudadera con capucha que su novio llevaba; los mismos colores azules de sus ojos. Parecían completamente en su propio pequeño mundo mientras hablaban.

"Este chico Blaine es un buen tipo, ¿supongo?"

Nick asintió a Puck. "Él es mi mejor amigo y están locos el uno por el otro. Sus amigos aparecen en la línea de tiempo a menudo, pero el tiempo no ha sido realmente un factor cuando se trata de ellos."

Sam se dio la vuelta. "Kurt ha tenido un año difícil. Él se merece esto."

Nick lo miró por un momento, preguntándose lo que podría significar. Puck descansando en el asiento y miró a Justin quien estaba perdido en su reproductor de mp3.

"Ustedes simplemente no le hagan daño." dijo. "Le haces daño y no voy a dudar en encontrarte de una manera en California."

Nick sonrió, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está en buenas manos. Lo prometo."

* * *

Brittany apretó el auricular más en su oído y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Santana. La latina sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando las letras de Amy Winehouse lleno su oreja a través del otro auricular. De vez en cuando ella veía al alto de mirada azul cariñoso observado en su dirección general y es que ella estaba sentada junto a Quinn, ella sabía exactamente por qué. El tren se detuvo y una nueva canción se encendió, y la pareja en el otro lado de Quinn se levantó y salió.

Justin dio unas cuantas manchas junto a Quinn y la chica le sonrió tan pronto como sucedió. Se mordió el labio y se llevó el reproductor de mp3 al bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, pasando por encima y sentándose junto a ella. Quinn sonrió y volvió a mirar su libro.

* * *

"Hay que hablar con él."

"Rachel", Chandler negó con la cabeza y se miró las manos. "Míralo ahora. Él no está claramente preocupado por mí. ¿No se supone que vas a hablar las cosas con Finn de todos modos?"

Finn se había puesto de pie para dar su asiento a un anciano y estaba ocupado tratando de entender un anuncio ingenioso en el vagón de tren. Parecía que estaba alcanzando un dolor de cabeza.

"Hablamos de ello en el hotel." ella le dijo "Pero, sinceramente, estamos preocupados por ti, Chandler. Haz estado hablando acerca de ver a Kurt por... bueno, te dijimos que iba a venir a Nueva York. No se suponía que resultaran de esta manera y no debes rendirte! "

"Hablando con Kurt no conseguiré nada, pero consigo a ese idiota aún más de quicio. Ni siquiera sé por qué está con él en el primer lugar." Chandler miró por encima de su cabeza en el vagón del tren. Vio a su ex mirando su teléfono celular con Blaine escucharlo que Jeff le estaba diciendo. La cercanía y la comodidad de su cercanía fue lo que golpeó a Chandler. "Yo ni siquiera voy a molestar."

"Dejar de mirarlos en primer lugar." Rachel dijo claramente. Su amiga rodo los ojos pero miró hacia otro lado. "Ahora, ¿todavía quieres ser su amigo?"

Chandler se burló. "No."

"Lo quieres. Y estoy segura de que Kurt quiere seguir siendo amigos. Eso no puede suceder si usted no habla primero. Piénsalo Chandler. Sabes que va a tener el corazón roto y Kurt va a necesitar escucharte."

Chandler negó con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a ellos. Kurt se rió en voz alta en cualquier cosa que Jeff le dijo a Blaine y empujó al rubio. Algo acerca de que la pareja no encajaba. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Kurt debería estar con él. Eso podría haber sido, pensó Chandler.

"Vamos a ver."

* * *

"Los odio a los dos."

Kurt se rió, poniendo los ojos en puchero de Blaine. "Jeff dijo eso."

"Te reíste."

"Sólo porque fue divertido." Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se mordió los labios, los ojos mirando a través de un par de ámbar. "Pero tú siempre serás un gigante en mis ojos."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando la sonrisa sarcástica de su novio. "Mientes".

Kurt le sonrió. El tren hizo una parada y Kurt se levantó a sí mismo fuera de la puerta. Blaine se hizo a un lado y dejo a la gente pasar, su mano ni una sola vez dejando de lado la de Kurt y tomaron su puesto. Después de que un caballero apretado pasó y se bajó, las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y Kurt tomó su lugar contra las puertas. El tren empezó a moverse y sus manos tomaron su lugar sosteniéndose del suéter de Blaine.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un minuto más. La risa de Mercedes se oía cuando Sam probablemente hizo alguna impresión ridícula, y Kurt se dio cuenta de Justin junto a Quinn y le sonrió con complicidad. Mr. Schuester escuchó a la persona con la que estaba hablando de un nuevo espectáculo de Broadway que estaría a la vista pronto. El profesor lo miró emocionado y Kurt sonrió, todo antes de mirar al chico frente a él. Blaine estaba mirando hacia el techo del tren; una lejana mirada en su rostro.

Kurt tiró juguetonamente de sus cordones, endureciendo la capucha sobre la cabeza de Blaine. "¿Qué piensas?"

Blaine miró a Kurt por la pregunta y le dio una mirada de desconcierto divertida.

Kurt sonrió. "Acabo de ver cómo estás pensando en un montón."

"Oh," Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El tren se detuvo en el medio del túnel y el conductor anunció una pequeña esperar por el tráfico. "Estoy constantemente pensando, supongo."

Kurt asintió, arrastrando sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine. Él sabía que Blaine se enfrentaba a mucho. Principalmente estaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Clarissa y Víctor, y luego las competencias, y ahora Chandler y sus amigos, y había mucho más que tratar. Por supuesto, era mucho cuando por debajo de todo todavía estaba en duelo; no importaba cuánto tiempo paso desde que él perdió a Cooper, su padre, y Ariel. Pero Kurt iba a estar ahí para asegurarse de que Blaine supiera que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

Blaine se tenso cuando Kurt frotó sobre sus hombros y aumentó la presión sobre los lados del chico un poco más firme. "La mayor parte del tiempo estoy pensando en ti sin embargo." le dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió y trató de no ruborizarse como una colegiala mientras reposaba su siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué hay de mí, señor BMX?"

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras su novio se echó a reír. "Ya sabes, bebé... sólo quiero que sepas que siempre quiero hacerte feliz. Sé que me quebré... bueno fui muy inmaduro contigo antes, cuando trataste de hablar conmigo y lo siento por eso."

La ceja izquierda de Kurt se levantó en la conversación. "Está bien. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras pasado eso, de verdad."

"No está bien," Blaine se sacudió un poco cuando el tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Kurt lo mantuvo estable con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió y continuó, "Yo no quiero que sientas como si no pudieras hablar conmigo porque la única vez que intentaste me enojé contigo. Quiero que quieras hablar conmigo y saber que se puede, bebé."

Kurt asintió mientras tomaba la sinceridad que abarcaba los ojos de su novio. "Yo quiero lo mismo. Y tengo que pedir disculpas también."

Blaine frunció su boca (_adorablemente_, pensó Kurt) mientras pensaba en lo que dijo. "¿Por qué quieres que pedir disculpas?"

"Todo", dijo Kurt obviamente. Él negó con la cabeza y pensó en ello, el tren lentamente paro debido al tráfico de nuevo. "La forma en que manejé todo... Debería haberlo hecho de otra manera. De esa manera Chandler no se vería perjudicado y no te habrías sentido como si estuviera avergonzado de ti, o la ira que sentía cuando mis amigos dijeron que no podía haber encontrado a alguien... me refiero a que estoy seguro de que no se enojaran severamente, "Blaine rodó los ojos y Kurt le frotó los hombros un poco más "dijeron lo que dijeron porque estaban enojados conmigo y honestamente tenían razones para estarlo. Realmente te extrañe todo este tiempo."

El tren aceleró de nuevo y Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Entiendo por qué lo hiciste por qué hiciste- dar mi pasado y todo. ¿Y cómo ibas a saber que Charter School iba a ser un completo idiota?"

Kurt se mordió los labios y cerró los dedos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. "Mercedes puede haberme dicho el jueves que Chandler quería tratar de discutir lo de nosotros de nuevo..." Blaine lo miró fijamente antes de dejar caer su cabeza y Kurt suspiró con tristeza. "Lo sé... esa hubiera sido una gran oportunidad. Pero no pensé que iba a hacer esto, cariño. Pensé que querría hablar y yo sólo podría explicarte."

"Nada de eso importa ahora." Blaine alzó la cabeza y captó la mirada, "Aprenderemos de esto, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió. "Cierto." Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, sonriendo a la sonrisa de Kurt cuando el chico reanudó, "Y tu pasado... sólo deberías dejarlo allí. Seamos Kurt y Blaine. ¿Qué te parece?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, apartando un mechón de la cara de Kurt. "Me encanta esa idea."

Kurt sonrió antes de morderse el labio adorablemente. Su novio se quedó mirandolo mientras lo hacía. Sabía que volvía loco a Blaine. "Me encanta también."

Blaine asintió. No más de su pasado podría ponerse en el camino de lo que eran. A él le gustaba esa idea mucho. "Deberíamos besarnos."

"Hmm," Los labios de Kurt estaba aprisionados entre sus dientes y Blaine se lamió los propios, "¿pensé que el término era 'vamos a sacudirnos'?"

Blaine se rió un poco. "Babe eso es de la semana pasada. Se supone que estas arriba en todas las tendencias y los besos es donde están. "

Kurt sonrió mientras pensaba en ello. "Estoy tan fuera de onda."

"Lo estás" Los ojos de Blaine dejaron los labios de Kurt y encontraron un par de cristales azules y verdes. Se veían tan hermosos como el chico lo hacía. "Pero para eso yo estoy aquí."

Kurt se rió mientras examinaba la mirada coqueta en el rostro de Blaine. "Tus labios son hermosos."

Blaine se sonrojó inmediatamente y Kurt no se perdió la forma en que inconscientemente los lamió. Había algo en la lengua de su novio que lo volvía loco, pero era una conversación para otro día. "Están un poco solos," Blaine susurró sugestivamente, una lenta sonrisa cruzó su cara.

Kurt los miró y tomó una respiración rápida. "Necesitan compañía entonces."

"Creo que sí." Blaine respondió.

La pareja atrapo la mirada y Blaine sonrió cuando vio a Kurt mirar sus labios una vez más, el adolescente más alto se movió lentamente. Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los labios de Kurt lo encontraran.

Inmediatamente Blaine inhaló y apretó sus labios con más fuerza contra Kurt. Él no lo había besado, por todo el episodio anterior y pensó que era peligroso, pero Blaine honestamente no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esto hasta que probo los labios de Kurt de nuevo. Al parecer Kurt lo extrañaba también, porque en poco tiempo no se retiró cerca de Blaine. Él chupó el labio inferior de Blaine y bromeó con su lengua, y Blaine echó la cabeza hacia un lado, ahuecando la cara de Kurt y profundizando el beso.

No fue hasta tal vez hace una semana que Blaine se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a besar. Sólo besos. Tuvo un montón de besos con un montón de gente. El primero fue con una chica detrás de las gradas en su antigua escuela, de nuevo cuando sus amigos trataron de explicarle que las niñas tenían piojos, pero él no estaba interesado en esa teoría. Laura era su nombre. No estuvo mal; sólo un beso que acordaron que tendrían entre períodos. Blaine rápidamente se inclinó para darle un beso y los dos se sonrojaron después, todo antes de que él la acompañara hasta su clase en la quinta hora. Decidieron volver a intentarlo después de la escuela, pero ella no le gustaba la idea de Blaine tratando de poner su lengua en su boca, por lo que su encuentro terminó rápidamente.

Su aprecio por el beso creció poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de que era una "puerta" que lo llevaba a otras cosas. Blaine también notó que había ciertas cosas que podía hacer cuando besaba que provocaba ciertas reacciones, y tener una chica gimiendo en su boca era algo que lo encendía demasiado.

Y entonces conoció a Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel _lo_ hizo gemir en la boca de Kurt Hummel, y la adoración de Blaine por besar creció diez veces. Él absolutamente le encantaba besar, y adoraba cómo se sentía cuando se presionaban entre sí sus labios. Le encantaba cómo los dedos de Kurt acariciaban el cabello de su nuca hasta que su boca se deslizara abierta, y sus lenguas se encontraran sin problemas. Adoraba cómo Kurt bromeaba el techo de su boca y chupaba su lengua; casi se derretía cada vez que Kurt lamía de golpe sus labios y los besaba suavemente, adorando su boca como si fuera su ídolo. Y siempre que se sentía mareado y en extrema necesidad de oxígeno, ambos inhalaban al mismo tiempo y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba.

A Blaine Anderson le encantaba besar a Kurt Hummel.

Los ojos de Kurt amenazaron con hacerlo retroceder cuando sintió a Blaine gemir dentro de su boca. Las manos del mayor se deslizaron por sus costados y en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones azul marino, apretándolo más o menos, e incluso lo obligó a retroceder contra las puertas -las puertas que se abrieron lentamente y casi le hicieron caer a la plataforma del Centro Lincoln y la estación de Broadway. Él gritó cuando él y Blaine casi se desplomaron pero su novio lo agarro rápidamente. Blaine sonrió mientras arrastraba a Kurt dentro y se echó a reír al ver la expresión todavía conmocionada del adolescente que era aún más pálida que la cara de costumbre, todo hasta que Kurt agarro su desnudo, musculoso (sexy, pensó Kurt) brazo.

"Eso no fue divertido en absoluto!"

Blaine se rió de todos modos y Kurt rodó los ojos, una sonrisa rompiendo lentamente sobre su rostro. Y luego se echó a reír, porque fue un poco raro, y Blaine lo abrazó cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Los dedos de Kurt burlaban a largo de los brazos de Blaine mientras respondía. "Tuve mi Superman aquí para protegerme."

Blaine se burló del chiste. "Eres cursi, cariño."

Kurt le sacó la lengua antes de que él lo besara de nuevo rápidamente. El tren comenzó con una sacudida y ambos se rieron de nuevo, ya que casi se cayeron, antes de Blaine se diera cuenta que era mejor aferrarse a algo.

Su brazo se agarró a un poste por encima de la cabeza de Jeff, y fue entonces cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Nop. Estaban en un tren con todos sus amigos y Mr. Shue y un montón de gente que no conocía. Y él sólo más o menos lo había hecho con Blaine contra las puertas de dicho tren. Estaba totalmente fuera de su naturaleza al hacerlo y él sabía que sus viejos amigos estarían de acuerdo.

La primera persona que notó fue a Santana a causa de su evidente cara de 'estás teniendo un sexo increíble Hummel', y entonces vio a Finn sólo mover la cabeza con una mirada de pura decepción. Rachel se sentó junto a Chandler, rodando los ojos lejos, y su ex lo observaba con tristeza antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus manos. Luego estaba Puck que tuvo que ponerse de pie para conseguir una buena vista porque estaban en el mismo lado del tren, pero la forma en que comenzó un aplauso lento que Justin se sintió la necesidad de contribuir, no hizo nada para ayudar a su situación.

Blaine no estaba prestando mucha atención a nadie, a su vez miraba sus zapatillas de deporte cuando el tren se movio rápidamente a lo largo de su recorrido. Pero luego, cuando Puck comenzó a aplaudir, él miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Rápidamente se giró hacia Kurt con una expresión de miedo antes de pronunciar "Lo siento."

Kurt suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "No lo sientas." dijo. Puck dejó de aplaudir y choco los cinco con Santana, pero Kurt no les hizo caso. "Yo te di el beso."

Blaine miró a New Directions y vio a Mercedes dispararle una mirada de esperanza. Él sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros. Tina asintió en el intercambio. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que Mercedes sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Blaine miró luego hacia atrás y vio a Chandler distraídamente suavizar sus jeans ajustados. El tren llegó a otra parada y Kurt se puso de pie frente a las puertas, agarrándose al polo Blaine dejo a la gente entrar y salir.

"Bebe".

Kurt se giró con una sonrisa suave. "¿Sí?"

"¿Sigues pensando en hablar con él?"

Kurt suspiró mientras miraba allí y Chandler estaba observándolo. Volvió a mirar a Blaine después de que Rachel le diera una mirada menos educada. "Creo que lo necesito. Creo que... se lo merece."

Blaine lo escuchó y se encogió de hombros. "Cuando nos bajemos para cambiarnos haz lo que necesites hacer... mientras esperamos el próximo tren." Se lamió los labios mientras las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. El conductor anunció que la siguiente estación cuando él reanudó. "No tengo ninguna intención de compartirte cuando lleguemos al carnaval, Kurt."

Kurt asintió. "Está bien, cariño."

Era claro ver lo tenso que Blaine estaba a pesar de que el chico asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Kurt puso su mano sobre la de Blaine en el poste y sonrió cuando su novio lo miró a causa de ello.

"¿Me dejas ganarte unos animales de peluche en el carnaval?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa adorable.

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Me encantaría eso. ¿Puedo nombrar a todos ellos Kurt?"

Kurt se rió y tomó a Blaine de nuevo como su primer encuentro en Odyssey. Él tenía escalofríos y tuvo que contenerse para no descolgarse fuera. Él hizo un buen trabajo cuando Kurt asintió.

"Puedes nombrarlos como quieras, idiota."

Blaine sonrió. "Voy a ponerlos a todos en mi habitación."

Kurt rodo los ojos y Blaine le besó la mano derecha sobre el dedo que lucía el anillo. Kurt vio que los labios de Blaine salieron de su mano y capturaron sus ojos, ambos sonriendo tímidamente.

* * *

Pocas paradas más tarde y el grupo salió del tren en la estación de la calle 96. Fue un corto paseo hasta donde el tren 1 se detendría, pero a solicitud del Sr. Shue todos ellos permanecieron juntos y Puck no se extravió después de ver los pumas. Terminaron al otro lado de la estación, Mike empujando a Artie mientras hablaba con Tina y Kurt y Blaine se arrastró detrás del grupo mientras caminaba; constantemente chocando hombros. Una vez que llegaron, Mr. Shue los atrapó.

"Ya casi chicos! ¿Quién está emocionado?"

Quinn abrió su libro para que su dedo siguiera la página. Justin la observó mientras se ponía los auriculares y los dejaba alrededor de su cuello. Él y Quinn caminaron juntos después de bajar el último tren. Tampoco dijo nada pero tampoco era incómodo, como sea. Pensó en la amabilidad de una pequeña charla todo el tiempo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero después de recibir una mirada a lo que estaba leyendo, sonrió y dio un paso más.

"¿Así que es que tu ancla?"

Quinn lo miró con una sonrisa que no podía dejar. Ella volvió a mirar el libro y le dio una confusa aunque intrigada mirada. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Justin puso el reproductor de mp3 en el bolsillo y le sonrió. "Tu ancla... ya sabes", pensó por un segundo, "La cosa que te mantiene conectado a tierra, a la infancia. Quiero decir que es Alicia en el país de las maravillas, después de todo eso grita 'ancla'."

Quinn miró la cubierta y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que se puede decir eso. Lo he leído cientos de veces pero me lleva de vuelta allí", ella sonrió y levantó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, "a cuando era pequeña."

"Y las cosas eran más fáciles." Añadió Justin.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. "Exactamente".

Le tendió una mano y se presentó. "Soy Justin Palmers."

Quinn la tomó y sacudió educadamente, y Justin no fue tan rápido para dejar ir su mano. "Sam nos dijo quién eras. Es realmente un placer conocerte."

"El placer es mío... Quinn ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió. "Quinn Fabray. Entonces, Justin. ¿Cuál es tu ancla? "

Justin le dio a la chica su mano hacia atrás y pensó en cómo responder. "La mía es en realidad una imagen de mí, mi hermana mayor, y mi primo. Éramos mucho más jóvenes... la vida era mucho más fácil. La guardo en mi cartera."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "¿Puedo verte más joven o llega a ser gracioso?"

Justin se echó a reír. "Me faltan un par de dientes en la imagen, así que no te rías." sacó su billetera y Quinn sonrió mientras esperaba.

La imagen era de Ian, él mismo, y la hermana mayor de Justin, Jasmine, en Navidad. Estaban delante del árbol e Ian levantaba una patineta, Jasmine con un Gameboy color rosa y sin dientes, sonriendo y Justin estaba sentado en una bicicleta. Él le sonrió antes de mostrarla a la chica y Quinn la tomó, un típico _'awwww'_ saliendo de sus labios al ver a Justin. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Eres adorable. Y vaya tú y su hermana son casi idénticos con esas sonrisas... y esos ojos."

"Sí," Justin la aceptó de nuevo y se la guardó en el bolsillo de atrás, "Ella me lleva casi cinco años, pero ambos nos vemos exactamente como nuestra madre."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Si preguntara a que te ayudo tu ancla a escapar ¿eso sería pedir demasiado? Quiero decir que hemos estado hablando como por dos minutos y eso."

Justin sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. "Está bien." Continuó después de ver un nuevo grupo de personas que se acercaban a la plataforma, "Me gusta ir allí porque me recuerda a cuando mi madre estaba en realidad a nuestro alrededor." Quinn lo miró de nuevo y Justin habló rápidamente, "Están divorciados... mis padres. Yo vivo con mi papá y mi hermana... bueno y su novio, también."

A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa, Quinn podía ver el dolor que Justin estaba tratando de ocultar. "Me imagino que es difícil estar sin ella. Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que todavía lo es."

"Lo he conseguido." le dijo. "No estoy orgulloso de mis actos, pero a veces lo he conseguido."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a sus amigos. Todos estaban en sus propios círculos de conversación. Puck estaba rasgueando su guitarra mientras escuchaba lo que Mercedes y Nick estaban hablando. Miró de nuevo a Justin y habló.

"Parece que eres duro contigo mismo a veces."

Él sonrió y se frotó la frente. "Bueno, sí. A veces."

Quinn frunció el ceño un poco. "Piensa en esto. Tenía todo... dos padres, una hermana mayor perfecta... estábamos bien, yo era una animadora que sacaba buenas notas y salía con el mariscal de campo de la escuela."

Justin parecía orgulloso. "Guau".

"Sí," Quinn negó con la cabeza, "pero metí la pata con un error estúpido, y ahora lo he perdido casi todo."

Justin sonrió. "¿Incluso al mariscal de campo? Porque si es así, él es un culo tonto. Eres increíble."

"No me conoces" Quinn le dijo, y Justin escuchó atentamente mientras se miraron a los ojos. "Realmente metí la pata. Y el mariscal finalmente consiguió lo que quería." Miró a Finn que estaba con Rachel, la pareja abrazada estrechamente. Justin frunció el ceño.

"¿Él? Puedes hacerlo mejor que él."

Quinn se echó a reír. "Él es un buen chico, Justin. Pero lo que yo estaba tratando de decir es que no deberías ser duro contigo mismo. Estoy seguro de que la vida se pone difícil a veces, debido a que no siempre tomamos las decisiones sensatas. Pero entonces hay personas como yo que tienen del mundo y lo tiran todo por la borda."

Justin escuchó atentamente y asintió. Cayeron en un tranquilo silencio sólo por un momento, y luego volvió a hablar. "Podrías haber tirado todo por la borda, pero apuesto a que hay alguien por ahí que está dispuesto a darte el mundo una vez más. Olvídate de ese tipo."

Quinn se rió un poco y trató de ocultar su rubor mirando a ver si venía el tren. No venia. "Debes ser muy mujeriego en California, ¿eh?"

"Se podría decir eso," Justin respondió honestamente. "No estoy demasiado orgulloso de ello, pero es mucho más fácil que el compromiso."

Quinn lo miró y asintió. "Bueno, espero que encuentres a alguien que valga la pena tratar para comprometerse."

Justin sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Gracias."

* * *

Blaine se quedó solo con sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no pensar demasiado. También trató de no mirar por encima a Kurt y al castaño porque no quería verlos juntos; sobre todo sabiendo que Cedric estaba probablemente diciendo comentarios sarcásticos a su novio acerca de ellos y ser completamente irrespetuosos. Sin embargo, él sabía que Kurt lo manejaría por su cuenta. También sabía Kurt era suyo. Eso era suficiente para calmarlo un poco.

"¿Estás bien por aquí, mi bello enano?"

Blaine miró lejos de las pistas y encontró a la chica que lo había amenazado antes. Santana era su nombre, recordó. Él rodo los ojos y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Santana sonrió. "Vamos rizado. Soy una de las personas de su lado. Me necesitas."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No necesito a nadie de mi lado. Tengo Kurt."

"¿Oh enserio?" Santana caminó alrededor de su lado y se paró frente a él. Blaine la miró con lo que parecía ser absoluto aburrimiento y la chica sonrió. "¿Tienes a Kurt de tu lado? ¿Te refieres al Kurt que está de pie en el lado de Chandler en este momento o es otro Kurt?"

Blaine miró hacia otro lado y no le hizo caso.

"Entonces, Loompa Oompa," ella rodó su cuello y miró a Kurt, "¿cómo de cariñoso fue Burt Hummel?"

Blaine sonrió ante la pregunta. ¿Fue Burt incluso cariñoso? Ellos en especie se toleran entre sí, pero no creía que ellos tuvieran una relación. Al menos no en ese punto. "Está tratando." Dijo Blaine. "Creo que por Kurt, por supuesto."

Santana tarareó. "Si él ve lo que el resto de nosotros vemos, estoy segura de que todo irá bien."

Blaine la miró por fin y la latina estaba mirando alrededor de la estación. "Sabes, Chandler debía reunirse con él un par de veces, pero se echó para atrás. Cada vez, Kurt se presentaba en la sala de coro mirándolo muy triste, pero Chandler se encogía de hombros y lo reprogramaba. Finalmente Kurt se dio por vencido."

Blaine escuchó. "¿Sí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Así que estoy seguro que te dan puntos importantes por tratar."

Blaine se preguntó si Burt lo vio de esa manera. Él dejó que Kurt se quedara con él algunas noches, así que era una posibilidad. Dudaba que Kurt alguna vez pasara la noche con Chandler y si lo hizo, probablemente no se quedaron en la misma habitación. "¿Por qué no me odias igual que el resto de ellos?"

Santana sonrió un poco y era genuina a diferencia de la sonrisa que había usado previamente. "¿Qué quieres decir, rizado?"

Blaine miró a su novio y lo vio con una mirada de exasperación mientras hablaba con su ex. "Estás aquí comprobándome. A nadie más le importa."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Puede ser que sea porque no soy una idiota y yo elijo no empujar lo evidente lejos. Chandler es un idiota, en pocas palabras. Yo no me voy a detener, porque él y yo, materia corta, tenemos una aversión mutua uno por el otro" Blaine asintió mientras continuaba, "No tenía ni idea de cómo estar en una relación y no quería escuchar los consejos de sus amigos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestionó con curiosidad.

Santana pensó en cómo expresar esto mientras miraba fijamente a los pocos rizos que se escapaban de la capucha del jersey de Blaine. "Vamos a ver la mejor manera de poner esto." La chica hizo girar sus perlas alrededor de su dedo, "Toda la relación era de un solo lado. Chandler quejándose 24/7 sobre cada maldita cosa que se le ocurría, era y estaba completamente lleno de sí mismo, él tiene la idea de que todo el mundo le debe algo, y sobre todo se olvidó de Kurt y sus sentimientos. Así que toda la gente que ves en su lado ahora mismo, parecían pensar que Kurt y Chandler se completaban mutuamente. Idiotas de mierda."

Blaine miró a su alrededor y la chica habló más, "De todos modos, podría decirle que Kurt no estaba satisfecho con mirarlo. Le dije después de 3 semanas que podía hacerlo mejor si estaba solo, pero Kurt y yo no éramos exactamente BFFs. Él no quería escuchar mis pensamientos al respecto. No sólo eso, sino que se podía sentir que Kurt no quería hacerle daño a Chandler y en mi opinión no pensaba que iba a encontrar a nadie más." el chico asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros a Santana. "Creo que la única razón por la que dijo que sí cuando doofus le pidió que salieran era porque ambos eran gay, y después de todo el asunto de Karofsky, Chandler estaba allí para él."

Blaine levantó una ceja. "¿Karofsky?"

Santana se dio cuenta de que no habían llegado allí en sus charlas y suspiró. "Dave Karofsky. Es este deportista tonto que solía dar a Kurt un montón de mierda. Lo intimidaba todos los días y se puso peor después de que Kurt se unió al coro. Karofsky incluso fue expulsado en un tiempo cuando en comienzo el año escolar, y entonces Chandler se trasladado durante ese período."

Blaine se lamió los labios distraídamente mientras ella continuaba.

"Unieron más historias de matones supongo... Realmente no me importa una mierda lo que ellos hablaban de ser honesta, y hubo este largo período en que se habían enviado textos coquetos. Eso lo calmó y por un tiempo no eran más que amigos. Karofsky regresó pero estuvo nostálgico por ellos, pero eso no impidió a otros pendejos decir cosas. No fue tan malo, sin embargo. Chandler se lo pidió a Kurt a mediados de marzo y le dijo que sí y eran simplemente terribles juntos. Simplemente terrible. "

Blaine empapado por toda la información, suspiró. "Sabes, yo apenas puedo conseguir que Kurt me hable de la intimidación. En cierto modo es una mierda saber todo lo que le pasaba."

Santana se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez él no quiere caer toda la mierda en ti. Tú y Hummel parecen felices. Diablos, he estado viéndolos y está claro que está en la luna por ti. El amor se derramaba de sus ojos cada vez que se miraban el uno al otro y eso me da un asco extremo. Literalmente me siento enferma."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "¿Qué pensarías si dijera que no me considero gay? Bueno... quiero decir antes de que lo conociera yo no estaba con chicos ni nada."

"Los Googleamos en el hotel así que lo sabemos."

Blaine parecía asustado. ¿Quién sabe lo que encontraron? Probablemente no era nada bueno. "¿En serio? ¿Y todavía estás 'de mi lado'?"

Santana asintió. "Básicamente. ¿Has oído algo de lo que acabo de decir sobre Kiehl? Los tres ratones ciegos podrían ver que usted y porcelana están enamorados. Podrían ver que él y Chandler tenía cero química, y estoy segura de que estarían de tu lado también. Chandler ni siquiera le daba un beso en la mejilla cuando estaba sólo alrededor de nosotros... Ni hablar de cuando estábamos en público, quiero decir que si estábamos en una de nuestras casas o algo así. Si tienes un pedazo caliente de culo como Hummel y no quieres hacerle sentir amado en cada oportunidad dada, eres un idiota. Es por eso que estoy de tu lado."

Blaine sonrió y Santana le sonrió. "Sabes, no hemos dicho la palabra 'A' así que relajarte un poco."

Ella le dio una mirada. "¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno lo más importante es que mañana va a ser una semana desde que estuvimos juntos." Blaine le dio una cara obvia. "No quiero asustarlo."

Ella se burló. "Sí, porque eso es posible."

"Podría ser," dijo Blaine. "Estoy esperando a que diga que todo esto es demasiado y que se dé cuenta que podría hacerlo mejor."

Santana se echó el pelo mientras comprobaba el tren. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en el lado opuesto al hablar. "No hay nada mejor que el amor de tu vida, enano."

Blaine sonrió, esperando que el ruido se calmara antes de responder. "No me gustan los chistes cortos."

"Ok, Hobbit" ella hizo un gesto hacia Brittany, "Voy a volver con mi novia y los otros. ¿Estás bien aquí o quieres venir a hablar con nosotros?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza después de echar un vistazo a Jeff y los otros hablando. "Estoy bien."

Santana leyó su rostro con claridad y decidió que la respuesta era inaceptable. "Bueno, no lo estoy pidiendo más. Trae tu culo de duende." Las caderas de Santana se balanceaban mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia los demás y Blaine tomó otra mirada de Kurt con Chunky Monkey antes de ir a unirse. Resopló, caminando detrás de ella y después de unos segundos estaban con el grupo.

Nick sonrió a Blaine y chocó el puño con él. "¿Qué pasa, hermano?"

"Hey," Blaine puso la mano en el bolsillo y les dio a los otros un gesto de cabeza. Se instaló junto a Mercedes cuando la conversación continuó.

"Probablemente voy a ir a la escuela aquí sin embargo." Jeff pensó en voz alta. Mike se encogió de hombros. Él no sabía si sus padres estarían de acurdo con Nueva York. "Me veo en Julliard en danza la verdad."

Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Pensé en aplicar a NYADA pero no quería venir aquí por mi cuenta"

"¿Alguien dijo NYADA?" Rachel se desquició y a Finn y asomó la cabeza en la conversación. Los otros la miraron confundidos pero Mercedes sólo negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba esto. "Kurt y yo queríamos aplicar allí en nuestro último año. Pues antes de irse. No sé lo que quiere hacer ahora desde que sus..." miró a Blaine, "gustos han parecido transformarse en algo completamente diferentes." Como una fase, pensó.

Nick miró a Jeff y le sonrió. "Eso es impresionante. Si Kurt realmente quiere entrar en NYADA, ser aceptado en Pace totalmente puede darle ese empujón extra. Blaine también." Nick sonrió a su mejor amigo que estaba pensando en todo esto. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Yo nunca había oído hablar de NYADA."

Rachel sonrió. "Es la Academia de las Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York y es sólo para los jóvenes intérpretes élite. La escuela es extremadamente competitiva y todos nosotros hablamos de entrar, pero que uno de nosotros de hecho sea aceptado es un desafío. Aunque de por supuesto que soy positiva, uno de nosotros sería aceptado. Chandler y Kurt hablaban de entrar en NYADA todo el tiempo, pero él va a la escuela de medicina para ser un cirujano." dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo funcionó eso?" Preguntó Blaine. "¿El 'Chandler y Kurt' quiero decir?"

Puck resopló mientras ajustaba los mandos de su guitarra y Rachel miró a Blaine.

"Arder". Jeff dijo con una sonrisa.

Finn se acercó y Blaine puso los ojos en él.

"¿Estás aplicando, verdad?" Mercedes le preguntó. "Porque él me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto sobre Pace desde que ha vuelto a Long Beach y algo me dice que él va a querer que usted este."

Nick sonrió. "Tienes toda la razón."

Blaine se encogió de hombros, pero Jeff habló a continuación. "Imagínate último año, con nosotros los cuatro de nosotros, amigo."

Eso sonaba bastante bien. Y él estaría haciendo algo que le gusta, con alguien a quien amaba. Sí. Podía admitirlo en su cabeza. "Kurt y yo hablamos sobre esto en la cama la otra mañana y-"

"Waankyyy," Santana cantó con una sonrisa, riendo cuando Brittany movió las cejas sugestivamente. Mercedes resopló cuando su novio empezó a hacer listas del cuerpo y Artie se rió, girando a sí mismo un poco. No hacía falta todo eso en su cara.

Blaine sonrió y continuó, casi riendo cuando Puck comenzó a tocar Let's Get it On de Marvin Gaye en su guitarra. "Estábamos hablando y me dijo que tal vez debería probar en orquesta." Rachel escuchó y no podía creer que este tipo tuviera un talento que no fuera hacer estallar trucos. Google no se lo había dicho. "Si yo no quiero cantar, no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo."

"Ugh vamos," Jeff sonrió, "Justin me dijo que tu voz es tan sexy. Estoy seguro de que entrarías. Vamos."

Puck hizo una mueca a la elección de palabras de Jeff, pero dejó de tocar cuando Blaine habló de nuevo. "No tengo nada que cantar alrededor de la gente, pero no me importa hacerlo en orquesta."

"No me importa lo que hagas. Saca tu culo para que tu novio puede tener un increíble año de secundaria." Nick lo golpeó en el brazo y Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás, sonriendo mientras se encogió de hombros.

"Ok. Voy a hablar con él al respecto."

Rachel miró de Blaine a Kurt, girando su cuerpo hacia él y Chandler.

* * *

"Así que si vas a estar aquí asintiendo con la cabeza y sin decir nada, puedo irme." Kurt declaró.

Chandler miró su chaleco y jugó con un par de botones, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta. Kurt sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Vio a Justin haciendo reír a Quinn y les sonrió, luego miró hacia el grupo y encontró a Blaine allí hablando con ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo; shock (pero contento) que Blaine decidiera ir en contra de ser anti-social y quisiera hablar con sus viejos amigos. Sonrió ante eso también antes de mirar a Chandler; el rubio mirándolo ahora.

Kurt suspiró. "Buenop, supongo que puedo pensar que me hiciste perder el tiempo. Voy a volver con los demás."

"¿Te hice perder el tiempo?" Chandler sonrió ante eso, haciéndose a un lado por un padre empujando un cochecito. El hombre le dio las gracias y siguió caminando ya que el joven volvió a hablar, "Lo siento por eso, Kurt. Sólo hice un tonto de mí delante de todos nuestros amigos para que me perdonaras por tomar unos minutos de tu preciosa vida con él."

Kurt asintió, alisando distraídamente los jeans oscuros que llevaba. "¿Yo soy el que hizo un tonto de ti?" él negó con la cabeza, "Si quieres verlo de esa manera, está bien. No he venido aquí para discutir. Dije lo siento y no hay mucho más que pueda hacer."

"Quiero verlo de esa manera porque es la verdad." Chandler dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero lo triste es que vas a necesitar a alguien que realmente sepa que está allí para ti. Esta pequeña fase no durará para siempre, Kurt. Sabemos que es heterosexual, y es mejor que creas que una chica va a llegar y ella va a ser más atractiva que tú, y vas a estar fuera de su vida. Entonces tus verdaderos amigos estarán allí para decir te lo dije."

Kurt se limitó a Chandler por un momento, pero el muchacho no lo hizo. "Y estoy muy decepcionado de ti en el primer lugar. ¿Vas a dejar que alguien como él rompa tu corazón? Probablemente será tu primer... alguien como él," Chandler rió un poco, mirando a Blaine. Él estaba ocupado en una conversación con Mercedes y Mike. "Alguien que se siente orgulloso de lo alto que puede ir en una bicicleta," él sonrió y miró a Kurt "y que te utiliza para tenerme, Kurt. Voy a ser doctor en 15 años ¿y que va a ser él? A tener-ser? Uno de esos tipos que hablan de los días de gloria mientras él vive de su éxito? "

Kurt sonrió y dio un paso más cerca de su ex, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones mientras trataba de mantener el control de su voz. "¿Sabes que Chandler? pareces tan interesado en el resultado de mi relación, la cual no tienes idea de absolutamente nada, "Kurt sonrió cuando se miraron a los ojos "voy a darte consejos para relaciones futuras. La clase de tipo que aspire a ser un novio... y no me refiero en el buen camino."

Chandler se tensó y estaba a punto de hablar, pero Kurt levantó la mano. "Cuando tu novio diga algo, escucharlo. No es difícil. Te escuché cuando tuviste algo que decir y fue más o menos todo el maldito tiempo." Kurt explicó con un dejo de enojo en su voz.

Puck dejó de tocar los acordes que había estado trabajando cuando Artie giro su silla alrededor. Blaine estaba hablando con Jeff sobre algo relacionado con los cuartos cuando Santana les dijo que se callaran.

"Porcelana está poniendo al culo en su lugar."

Tina y Finn se giraron a mirar en su dirección.

"Si él quiere tomar tu mano no es porque él sea pegajoso. Es porque quiere tomar tu mano." Kurt dijo claramente: "Y si él rompe contigo, tratar de darle un trabajo manual no es la manera de llevarlo."

Chandler miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera oído eso, pero unas cuantas mujeres le miraron mientras caminaban. Chandler se calentó cuando él se dio la vuelta.

"Oh, aquí hay uno," Kurt sonrió, "no te hagas una historia de amor en la cabeza y actúes como si todo fuera increíble entre nosotros, porque no lo fue. Tú no me amabas y yo no te amaba. Nosotros no pertenecemos juntos, no importa lo que la gente te diga, y no deberías esperar hasta perder lo que tenías para darte cuenta de que era algo bueno." Chandler sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago cuando Kurt dijo estas palabras: "La gente me dijo que era obvio que yo no era feliz, pero quería ser un buen novio para ti, Chandler. Ambos teníamos trasfondos difíciles e imaginamos que tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente con el pasado, pero en realidad no te importaba un bledo nadie sino a tu mismo."

"El hecho de que no me amabas devuelta no significa que no te amara."

"Oh, por favor," Kurt negó con la cabeza y se alejó. "Ahórratelo. Te amabas a ti mismo, Chandler. Aunque quisiera amarte no había espacio para hacerlo."

Chandler asintió.

"Y sólo porque eres tan amable y me distes tantos consejos acerca de cómo manejar a Blaine, escúchame," el tren se oía acercar a lo lejos mientras Kurt hablaba, "no importa qué tipo de médico seas, o cómo te convierte en exitoso, si no aprendes a ser parte de una relación sana... alguien con quien compartir todo, nada de eso te hará feliz. "

Chandler lo escuchaba, pero se encogió de hombros después de un tiempo, obligándose a no derramar una lágrima. "¿Estás en una relación sana? Bueno, más poder para ti, Kurt. Espero que no camines sobre él y la chica de la próxima semana, porque cuando lo hagas no quiero oír hablar de eso."

Kurt sonrió y asintió mientras Blaine se acercaba por detrás de él. "Bueno, ya que no se preocupa por nadie más que usted de todos modos, no tendrá que preocuparse por saber de mí nunca más. ¿Qué te parece?" sintió a Blaine tomar su mano y se dio la vuelta. Blaine miró de lejos a Chandler y Kurt y miró al chico en sus ojos.

"¿Todo muy bien, hermoso?"

Kurt le sonrió, dando un paso adelante y lo besó suavemente. "Quiero un asiento en este momento. Vamos."

Chandler miro a otro lado cuando Blaine lo miró, pero cuando el adolescente parecía que podría acercarse a él, se aclaró la garganta y se alejó. Uniéndose a Finn, Rachel, Tina y Mike, se subió al tren en la otra entrada.

Kurt abrió el camino hacia el tren y se sentó en un asiento de la esquina para dos, sonriendo cuando Blaine se deslizó junto a él. El ciclista puso los pies en los asientos frente a ellos y puso su brazo encima de la silla de Kurt.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó entre tú y el otro?"

Kurt sonrió ante la pregunta. "¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de darle un apodo esta vez?"

"No vale la pena," Blaine sonrió mientras recuperaba su mirada. "Pero eres asombroso."

"Estoy muy contento de que me besaras hace una semana. Solo quería decir eso." Kurt admitió con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Blaine se sonrojaron un poco y miró hacia abajo, pero Kurt sólo se acercó más, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Pero en cuanto a lo que hablamos, no tenía cosas buenas que decir acerca de ti o de mí." Blaine gruñó mientras escuchaba: "Yo, por supuesto, lo tome como una oportunidad para ayudarlo como siempre lo hice." Sonrió para sí mismo mientras recordaba el pasado. "Tonto de mí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Oh," Kurt se sentó a hablar, sin importarle en absoluto cuando lo besó suavemente de la nada. Blaine lo besó castamente cuando ahuecó el mentón del chico, y Kurt sonrió al igual suavemente cuando él miró hacia otro lado. "Bueno", se aclaró la garganta y continuó, "la mayor parte del tiempo le ayude a través de... básicamente todo. No había nada no pudiera hablar conmigo. Así que le dije que con el próximo novio que tuviera, debería asegúrese de que ellos pueden hacer lo mismo con él. En lugar de que fuera tan unilateral, ¿sabes? "

Blaine asintió. "¿Por qué siempre me dijiste que era un buen tipo?"

Kurt se rió un poco ante eso. _Qué gran pregunta_. "No sé... ¿él era mi amigo? Yo... no lo sé." se encogió de hombros, "Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba pasando por un hechizo áspero y él me acompaño a través de eso. Pero llegó a su pico y luego fue el final del mismo." Blaine miró a Chandler y Kurt le acarició la rodilla. "No importa. Sólo quiero divertirme contigo y las personas que todavía me respetan."

Blaine asintió, acercándose más a Kurt y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Me aseguraré de que tengas una buena noche, bebe."

Kurt sonrió. _Me aseguraré de que tú también_. "¿Así que hiciste nuevos amigos?" su novio rodo los ojos pero Kurt no pudo verlo, ver a Sam darle lecciones de stripper, demostrando los polos. Justin estaba por todas partes.

"Están bien. He aprendido mucho acerca de ti también."

Kurt cerró los ojos. "Oh, Dios."

"Nada malo." El tren se detuvo y el Sr. Shue anunció que sólo había dos más. "Pero son cosas que podemos hablar cuando lleguemos a casa. Al igual que la canción que vamos a realizar para entrar a Pace."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y miraron a su novio, retorciéndose fuera de su alcance. Blaine se mordió los labios en una sonrisa y terminó riendo cuando fue abordado en un abrazo.

Nuevas Direcciones miraron atrás y Nick sonrió al verlo.

"Van a hacerme vomitar." Dijo Santana.

"¡No puedo creer esto!" Kurt golpeó la mano de Blaine lejos cuando se arrastró a su culo, "¿Hablas en serio?"

Blaine asintió. "Lo digo en serio."

Kurt lo abrazó de nuevo y Blaine se rió, tratando de no caer de su asiento. Eran pequeños momentos como estos por los que vivía.

* * *

El paseo por Riverside Park fue aventurado. Eran un poco antes de las 7 y el sol todavía estaba arriba. La ciudad era hermosa, todo el mundo estaba mucho menos tenso, y el Sr. Shue no tenía que parar para disolver peleas. No hacía falta decir que estaba feliz.

Jeff patinó en la calle, mientras que los otros caminaban en grupos en la acera. Pasaron por el campus de la Universidad de Columbia y Blaine miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo sería vivir aquí e ir al año escolar. Obviamente sus amigos pensaron acerca de eso, pero California era más o menos todo lo que conocían.

Kurt lo llevó de la mano a lo largo mientras se reía con Mercedes. Ella había estado mirando hacia abajo a su anillo cada pocos segundos y, finalmente, Kurt cogió lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Mi novio me lo dio ya que sé que lo vas a preguntar."

"¿Qué?" Mercedes se rió y miró hacia adelante a Justin y Puck, "¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a preguntar algo tan personal?"

"¿Tal vez porque eres Mercedes Jones?" él respondió con una sonrisa: "No lo sé, pero podía ser eso. "

Blaine les sonrió hasta que oyó su teléfono sonar. Rápidamente se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó, casi presionando ignorar en el nombre que brilló en la pantalla. Kurt lo miró cuando la mano de Blaine se apretó alrededor de él un poco, y le dio una mirada de preocupación al ver el cambio de humor de Blaine ante sus ojos.

"¿Quién es?"

Blaine se humedeció los labios y apretó aceptar, constantemente caminando con su novio y algunos de sus amigos. "¿Hola?"

Jeff pateó la tabla y se subió a la acera con el resto de ellos.

"Blaine," Peter dijo en el teléfono: "Tengo el dinero. Uno de los grandes."

Blaine alejo el teléfono y miró a su alrededor por Nick. Él estaba muy por delante de ellos en su propio teléfono, probablemente con Naomi. Blaine suspiró y tomo el teléfono de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su novio preocupado. "¿Quién es?"

Hubo una vacilación antes de que el chico se tragara. "Es Peter. Donde estas, tengo tu dinero."

Jeff y Kurt observaron al adolescente de pelo rizado con una pregunta, pero él se mantuvo fresco. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

Peter gimió. "Blaine! El dinero que apostamos el otro día! Los mil que te debía, si entrabas primero! Tengo el dinero para que deje de ser un culo y venga a conseguirlo."

Blaine sonrió y respondió. "Petey Sinceramente, no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien, amigo?"

"Vete a la mierda." La línea colgó y Blaine negó con la cabeza, poniendo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Jeff.

"¿Está todo bien?" Añadió Kurt.

Blaine asintió. "Era Peter diciendo que tenía el dinero. Él está lleno de mierda."

Jeff sonrió. "Espera-¿realmente lo tiene? ¿Lo vas a tomar?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Creo que él estaba tratando de meterme en problemas. Probablemente estaba grabando la jodida conversación por lo que sé."

Kurt frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza y mirando hacia adelante. Mercedes lo miró por un momento y miró hacia adelante también. Escucharon a la gente alegre al frente cuando visualizaron el parque y el carnaval entro a la vista. Blaine miró el aspecto menos feliz en la cara de su novio y decidió que no había manera de que Peter estuviera arruinando su noche al otro lado del jodido país. Tomo a Kurt contra él y lo recogió alrededor de los muslos, alzándolo en el aire.

Como de costumbre, Kurt de muerte se agarró de sus hombros y le dio una amenaza. "Blaine si me dejas cae-"

"Voy a ponerte abajo cuando digas que no vas a dejar que pendejos arruinen nuestra noche. ¿Me lo puede decir?"

Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine lentamente comenzó a girarlos. "Te puedo decir eso mientras tú digas... deja de girar", se rió. Blaine sonrió y desaceleró un poco, "digas que cuando lleguemos a casa no vas a hacer nada estúpido."

Blaine asintió cuando se detuvo por completo.

Mr. Shue los miraba y sonrió. "Los estamos esperando, pájaros del amor."

Finn vio como Blaine levantó la vista y los vio mirando. El adolescente suspiró y dejó caer a su novio, de manera constante sosteniéndolo cerca.

"Mírame".

Kurt se giró con una sonrisa. "Vamos, que están esperando."

"Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada estúpido. No quiero hacerle daño a mi tío o ti o mí, pero prométeme que no permitirás que nadie arruine tu noche."

Kurt asintió. "Te lo prometo, cariño." Dio a Blaine una mirada extraña, pero el muchacho se limitó a sonreír.

"Ok. Vamos."

* * *

"¿Cuándo conseguiremos comida?"

Mr. Shue rodó sus mangas mientras se preparaba para jugar Striker. Jeff vio que el hombre acepto el martillo y dio un paso atrás.

"Acabamos de llegar. ¿No quieres abrir el apetito antes de ir a la plaza de comida?"

Jeff se burló. "Está abierto ya."

Dio un paso adelante y golpeo el bloque tan fuerte como pudo. El martillo hizo un ruido atronador al contacto, y por supuesto hizo sonar la campana en la parte superior. La gente que estaba viéndolo aplaudió y él sonrió, ganando unos cuantos billetes en consecuencia. "Da a cada uno una hora, ¿de acuerdo? Comeremos antes de irnos."

Jeff suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Justin con la chica Quinn y sonrió, patinando.

Después de unas cuantas patadas y empujones, su patineta lo llevó al juego de pelota al plato que jugaban. Cogió su tabla y se situó en el otro lado de Quinn, una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

"Hey Jus. Hola señorita."

Quinn sonrió mientras recogía una pelota. "Hola Jeff."

Justin miró a su amigo y sonrió. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Jeff vio como la pelota de Quinn aterrizó en el artículo de 20 puntos. "Empecé con Puck y Artie pero están tratando de trabajar un plan para conseguir alcohol y no quiero ser parte de eso." Quinn sonrió, "Y entonces me encontré con Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Mike y estuve con ellos por un tiempo, pero luego me dio hambre. Así que yo iba buscar al señor Shue pero vi a Chandler solos mirando a su teléfono celular y fui a hablar con él, pero no me hizo caso, lo que sea," Jeff rodo los ojos al pensamiento y Justin escuchó, mirando Quinn conseguir otro balón "y luego me fui donde Finn y Rachel y todos fueron por estas máquinas tragamonedas y perdí mi apetito durante un minuto entero, pero luego volví y me encontré con Shue pero me dijo que vamos a comer más tarde. Ahora estoy aquí."

"Es probable que puedas encontrar un carrito de hot dogs por aquí. Creo que pasamos por uno," Quinn lanzo y aplaudimos un poco cuando obtuvo un 50 y Justin sonrió, sacando los billetes que dispensaban, "Eso va a llevarte hasta que vayamos a la plaza de comidas."

Jeff sonrió agradecido. "¿Te acuerdas de dónde?"

"¿No puedes olfatear como lo hacen todos los demás?" Justin preguntó con sarcasmo. Quinn sonrió, pero le indicó la dirección.

"No muy lejos de donde vinimos" dijo ella.

"Gracias, Quinn. " Él puso los ojos en Justin y patinó fuera.

Ella sonrió y miró a su alrededor. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Justin abrió el camino a otro juego al que un grupo de chicos rodearon. El stand decía _'Fish Bowl'_ y una chica que acaba de perder estaba llorando.

"Espera", le sonrió a Quinn y dio un paso adelante.

El caballero le preguntó a la chica si quería intentarlo de nuevo y ella sólo lloraba más fuerte. Él parecía realmente asustado, mirando a su alrededor por sus padres.

"¿Puedo probar por ella?" Preguntó Justin. La niña con las colas del cerdo se secó los ojos y miró hacia arriba.

"Claro", el hombre le entregó una pelota de ping pong. "Diez entradas le conseguirán cinco intentos."

Justin asintió y se los entregó. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Tratar de conseguir la pelota en una de las peceras y gana un pez."

Justin miró las peceras. Había 12 tipos de cuencos cerca uno del otro pero lejos del mostrador. No era extraño que la niña no pudiera ganar. "¿Qué clase de pescado?"

El caballero hizo un gesto a los premios; peces de colores en pequeñas bolsitas de agua. "Esto es todo lo que tengo."

Justin asintió y dio un paso adelante. Le sonrió a la niña y miró las peceras, buscando la pelota de ping pong y tirando. Golpeó la esquina de un plato, y luego otro, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo. La chica frunció el ceño y Justin le sonrió antes de volver a intentarlo.

"Tengo cuatro más. Relax."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y observó.

Justin volvió a respirar antes de lanzar otro. Aterrizó en uno de los tazones en la tercera fila y los niños aplaudieron. Quinn se rió de la explosión cuando el hombre se acercó a los peces.

"Ese no!" la chica negó con la cabeza y señaló a un pez a la izquierda del hombre. "Él! Sir Swimsalot!"

El empleado negó con la cabeza. "Son exactamente iguales. " murmuró. Él sonrió cuando la niña y sus amigos saltaron con los peces.

Quinn sonrió mientras se acercaba, acomodándose en el lado del chico. "Eso fue dulce de tu parte."

Justin se encogió de hombros y sus ojos azules brillaban cuando él hizo la siguiente pregunta. "Tres bolas de la izquierda. ¿Quieres un pez de colores?"

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me _encantaría_ un pez de colores, Justin. "

"Llámame Jus." él sonrió y volvió a mirar a los bolos. "¿Qué tal este tipo? Pido el tazón que quiero echar y me das cuatro peces."

El hombre sonrió. "No."

"Vamos," Justin sonrió mientras la arrojó en el aire y la atrapó. "Digo la taza. Si lo consigo en otra diferente no consigo nada y por supuesto lo entiendo, en cualquiera no consigo nada. ¿Qué dices?"

El hombre miró hacia atrás, frotando su bigote. "Está bien."

Quinn enarcó una ceja mientras observaba. "Incluso voy a escoger el más difícil. La última fila, tercera copa."

Él sonrió. "Trato".

Justin asintió, cogiendo la pelota. Apuntó y tiró y falló, tirando un poco demasiado duro. Quinn hizo una mueca y el hombre sonrió.

"Dos intentos más."

Justin recibió otra pelota de ping pong y lo intentó de nuevo, sonriendo y lanzando de nuevo. Esta vez fue demasiado suave y se perdió la primera fila de las peceras.

Quinn se echó a reír mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. "Quiero que mis peces, Jus."

"Tengo otra pelota", lo arrojó en el aire y lo cogió, guiñándole un ojo a la chica antes de tirarla. La pelota cayó a la perfección a la taza que dijo y el hombre gruñó cuando sucedió. Justin y Quinn dieron unos a otros cinco años cuando el hombre se acercó a los premios.

"Tal vez debería haber tomado esa beca de baloncesto." Dijo en voz alta, sonriendo cuando el hombre lo miró.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos. "¿Tú rechazaste una beca de baloncesto?"

Justin la miró. "Larga, larga historia, chica. Lo hice, sin embargo."

El hombre se acercó con cuatro bolsitas. "Gracias por jugar _'Fish Bowl'_."

Justin sonrió y le dio las gracias. "¿Cuál quieres?"

Quinn señaló. "Ella."

"¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?"

"Debido a que su nombre es Alice," Quinn sonrió mientras se alejaba y Justin sonrió, reuniendo los demás y siguiéndola. Caminaron durante un par de minutos y la chica se asomó detrás de él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente con tres peces de colores?"

Justin se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Probablemente regalarlos -oh mira, ahí está el ex de Kurt." Corrió hacia la hierba, donde el muchacho se sentó y Chandler lo miró.

"Aquí tienes". Justin colocó el pescado a su lado y sonrió antes de alejarse. Chandler lo miró y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, viendo a Justin irse con la mayor confusión que jamás había sentido antes de mirar al pez de nuevo.

"Eso fue dulce de tu parte."

Justin asintió. "Lo sé." Se sonrió el uno al otro antes de que Kurt y Blaine pasaran por delante.

"Él todavía moja la cama," dijo Blaine. Quinn puso los ojos en él y Kurt miró al pez de colores al azar que colocó en sus manos antes de que Justin estuviera caminando de nuevo. Quinn se apresuró a ponerse al día y sonrió cuando Justin se detuvo en otro juego.

"Me atrevo a jugar Dunk Tank conmigo."

Quinn miró la fila. "Yo no creo que quiera hacer que alguien caiga en el agua."

Justin sonrió. "¿Y si yo estoy ahí?"

Ella reflexionó un momento y sonrió. "¿Harías Dunk Tank?"

Justin asintió. "¿Por qué no? Soy un surfista. Caer en el agua no es nada nuevo para mí."

Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? No te enfades conmigo si diera en el blanco sin embargo."

Justin le entregó su último pez y se despojó de su camisa. "Ese es el punto." Cuando todas las mujeres (y un par de chicos) en las proximidades se giraron hacia él, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Quinn se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

* * *

"Quiero ese, el enorme oso púrpura."

Kurt asintió. "¿Cuántos anillos tengo que tirar, por el enorme oso?"

El chico detrás del mostrador con su padre levantó la vista. "Oh, ese es el gran premio. Tiene que tirar diez anillos y obtener 8 de ellos."

Blaine miró a Kurt cuando su novio sacó algo de dinero. Él llevaba el pez que Justin le dio al azar a Kurt mientras observaba. "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

Kurt sonrió, aceptando los anillos. "Voy a tirar esto toda la noche si es necesario."

El primero de ellos se arrojó aterrizó perfectamente sobre una de las botellas. El niño sonrió mientras observaba.

"Sólo necesitas 7 más. No hay presión."

Blaine sonrió al chico cuando Kurt se rió. "Sí, no hay presión."

Después de un minuto, Blaine tenía un enorme oso púrpura que él abrazó mientras caminaba por el carnaval. Kurt le dio el pez al azar a Brittany que automáticamente sabía que Lord Tubbington tendría un amigo para toda la vida, y Santana no se molestó diciendo cuán mala idea sería. Se encontraban caminando más allá de Mike y Tina y la chica sonrió.

"Kurt. Puedo hablar con-"

"Está bien," Kurt sonrió y extendió sus brazos. "Abrázame y olvidémonos de esto. Vamos a dejarlo atrás de nosotros."

Mike miró a Blaine con el oso que era casi tan grande como él y el ciclista miró alrededor del parque. Él sonrió cuando vio a Justin en el Dunk Tank y Quinn chocaba los cinco con Nick.

Tina sonrió mientras Kurt la abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento. Merecías algo mejor y estoy feliz de que lo tengas."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy feliz por ustedes dos."

Blaine miró y sonrió suavemente ante ellos. "Gracias."

"Mira a tu alrededor," Mike tomó la mano de Tina y la condujo fuera. Blaine abrazó Kurt Jr. cuando él los vio partir.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay de los carros chocones? Nunca hice eso."

Blaine sonrió. "¿En serio? Vamos. Oh déjame darle al pequeño Kurt a alguien a quien abrazar. Tu ex parece que no tiene nada que ver, creo que va a verlo."

Kurt sonrió. "Bebe".

"Está bien," Blaine sonrió y miró a su alrededor, "Le pediré a Nick que cuide al niño. Quédate aquí."

Kurt asintió y lo vio trotar suavemente. Miró a su alrededor y Jeff patinó pasado con un par de animales de peluche para Vickie. Se detuvo en seco y le sonrió a Kurt.

"Ohio! ¿Disfrutando?"

Kurt sonrió. "Lo estoy. Parece que estas..."

Jeff miró el canguro y el Piolín que tenía. "Robé éstos."

"No lo hiciste."

"Me tengo que ir," Jeff sonrió mientras él se fue de nuevo, ponerse al día con Sam y Mercedes. Kurt rodó los ojos.

Blaine se coló por detrás de él y se puso alrededor del muchacho.

"Cuesta 3 besos entrar en los carros chocones."

Kurt sonrió. "Creo que es 6 besos, señor."

"Oh," Blaine pensaba, sus manos encontrar la cintura de Kurt. "Creo que tienes razón. Oh... espera acabo de recordar. En realidad son 10"

"¿Diez besos?" Kurt sonrió contra los labios de Blaine, mirandolo a los ojos. "Creo que puedo manejar eso."

Blaine lo llevó más cerca de él y exhaló en el primer beso, cerrando los ojos y cayendo aún más profundo cuando Kurt lo besó por segunda vez. Y luego un beso fue colocado en su barbilla, cuando las manos del adolescente más jóvenes se arrastraron sobre sus brazos y Blaine suspiró, perdiendo la cuenta y disfrutando de todas las partes en las que Kurt puso sus labios.

"Consigan una habitación."

Blaine sonrió al oír la voz de Santana, pero Kurt sólo sonrió contra sus labios, ni una sola vez deteniéndose. Y podría haber sido verdad que él tuvo mucho más que diez besos, pero no importaba. Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Amaba esto.

* * *

La velada consistió en concursos de azar, y cuatro peluches más tarde, (un oso Koala llamado Kurt III, un Mickey Mouse que Kurt ganó después de conseguir unas entradas en Whack-a-Mole, un Pato Donald que Blaine pretendía dar al tío Don a causa de razones, y un perrito de peluche adorable que Kurt dijo que tenía que ganar porque le recordaba a su novio. Él cual se llamaba Kurt IV) Kurt había logrado ganar para su novio todo lo que él señalaba.

Tuvieron dos rondas en los carros chocones y algunos fueron a golpear en el Dunk Tank de Justin. Se colaron en la piscina de bolas y los echaron porque eran demasiado grandes, y luego hicieron lo mismo con la casa inflable. Tuvieron un par de paseos en la rueda de la fortuna, donde Blaine y Kurt estuvieron fuera todo el tiempo todo antes de concluir su carrera en las tazas de té donde se tomaron más de parejas y fotos. Nunca se puede tener suficiente.

La pareja se sentó en una mesa con los otros, viendo a Jeff comer. Kurt cumplió su promesa y le mostró fotografías de Mikey a Mercedes como le había prometido, y todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de su teléfono celular.

"Mira esa sonrisa! ¡Oh Dios mío!" Quinn tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt cuando ella se inclinó sobre él y Blaine miró a la chica de cerca. Justin le dio un codazo en el hombro.

"¿Quieres calmarte?"

Blaine no le hizo caso. Ella estaba un poco más cerca de lo que tenía que estar.

"¿Este es el sobrino de Blaine?" Preguntó Santana.

"Primo" dijo Kurt, "Él es el chico más dulce del mundo."

"Mira su pequeña gorra hacia atrás!" Mercedes dijo con una sonrisa y Blaine negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor y vio otro juego al que no habían ido todavía, y hablando de Mikey, había un animal de peluche de uno de sus shows favoritos de Cartoon Network. Dejó Kurt III junto a Justin y le indicó la partida.

"Vuelvo enseguida".

Justin asintió, secándose el cabello. "Claro."

Blaine sacó sus entradas restantes y se acercó. Era un juego de dardos al globo y sólo había un par de personas en la fila delante de él.

El hombre detrás del mostrador sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse, entregando un par de dardos al niño frente a él.

"Vamos, muchacho. Explota uno y podrás conseguir cualquiera de estos," le hizo una seña a los pequeños peluches detrás de él.

El niño tomó los tres dardos y se concentró, y cuando él hizo estallar un globo su padre aplaudió. El hombre sonrió y le entregó un pequeño conejito.

"Buen trabajo, chico. ¿Siguiente?"

Blaine miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie más quería ir. Él asintió con la cabeza al moreno con los ojos verdes y coloco un par de billetes abajo. "¿Cómo puedo conseguir el gran Darwin?"

El chico sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia él. "Me das tu número y veré lo que puedo hacer."

Blaine casi se rió de él. "¿Qué?"

"Yo-" el chico se echó a reír y se disculpó, "Lo siento. Te vi con el chico más temprano y yo creía-"

"¿Qué era mi novio?" Blaine preguntó obviamente. "Porque lo es."

El adolescente asintió con una sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios. "Tiene suerte. Eres magnífico."

Blaine asintió. Él lo sabía. "No me interesa sin embargo. Quiero que el Darwin. ¿Cuántos tengo que estallar?"

El chico se inclinó hacia delante en el mostrador. "Te voy a dar un descuento y tal vez puedas ganar." Blaine escuchó "Haz estallar 10 de los globos pequeños en la fila superior y consigues el Darwin. Sólo por 10 boletos porque me gustas mucho."

"El chico del dardo a los globos totalmente le dio un guiño a Blaine." Jeff tomó un bocado de su pizza de pepperoni cuando Kurt lo miró.

"¿Qué?"

Todo el mundo se giró y Chandler levantó la vista de su teléfono celular. Él sonrió.

Jeff terminó de mascar y señaló hacia donde Blaine estaba a punto de jugar. "Dije que ese tipo esta sobre tu hombre."

"Oh, él le guiñó el ojo de nuevo," dijo Puck. "Quiero saber si quieres que le patee el culo."

Kurt se giró y observó.

Blaine lanzó un dardo y dio en uno de los globos más grandes.

"Ya perdiste", dijo el chico en broma. "Pero sigue jugando y puedes conseguir algo más."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Necesito a Darwin."

"El novio de verdad quiere a Darwin, ¿eh? Eso es adorable."

Blaine rodó sus ojos, sacando una pila de dinero. "Es para mi primo."

"Oh", él asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado y viendo a Blaine lanzar de nuevo. Los ojos del hombre estaban claramente en los brazos de Blaine y Kurt se levantó, excusándose.

"Oh mierda," Jeff sonrió y se deslizó más cerca de Brittany. "La mierda está a punto de ser real"

Blaine golpeó a uno en la segunda fila y se estremeció.

"Mira quién viene," el adolescente de ojos verdes cantó.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Kurt balanceándose. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato en sus caderas mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante, y luego levantó la vista hacia la sonrisa en su rostro. Sólo que Kurt no lo estaba mirando en absoluto. Estaba mirando al chico detrás del mostrador.

_Oh Dios mío, esto es caliente_, Blaine sonrió.

"Hola bebé," Kurt sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sí por sus cordones, inclinándose y chupando el labio inferior de Blaine antes de besarlo. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando Kurt se alejó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine lo miró fijamente; abriendo la boca para responder y cerrándola de nuevo. Kurt le sonrió, mirando al chico. "Hey".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Hola. Él sólo estaba tratando de ganar el Darwin de peluche para su primo."

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine con una sonrisa. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"¿Puedes darme un beso así de nuevo?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, inclinándose una vez más besando su labio superior esta vez. Blaine cerró los ojos, pero al momento que Kurt se había ido.

"¿Cuántas tengo que estallar?"

El hombre miró a Kurt antes de responder y Kurt sonrió. "Estalla 10 de los pequeños globos en la fila superior y Darwin es todo tuyo."

Kurt asintió; tomando los dardos restantes de Blaine y comprando algunos más. Blaine lo miró.

"El truco está en la muñeca, bebé." Kurt se giró y le guiñó un ojo y Blaine tragó saliva. Kurt lanzó el dardo y se metió el primer globo, sonriendo ya que el joven detrás del mostrador se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

"Apuesto a que tienen sexo salvaje en todas las superficies que pueden encontrar," Puck habló con Justin. Él asintió con la cabeza. Chandler sintió la burbuja de la ira en el pecho y apretó el puño contra la mesa. Hasta ahora, este era el peor día de su vida.

Finn hizo una mueca al pensamiento de Puck. "Hay algunas cosas que no necesita decir en voz alta."

"Cállate, viejo."

"Eso son cuatro," dijo Kurt, llevando la cuenta cuando él asomó la cadera hacia fuera. Blaine lo vio jugar con el dardo y rodar su muñeca para una buena medida. Era algo que probablemente no estaba destinado a ser sexual, pero Dios lo hacía a Blaine verlo de esa manera.

"Cinco", Kurt sonrió y miró al próximo globo. Él había estado aconteciendo en el orden y el tipo estaba bastante impresionado que había estado estallando todos.

* * *

Cinco tiros después, Kurt había estallado 10 globos -todos en la fila superior, todos en una fila. Él sonrió al chico y le dio las gracias, todo antes de girarse hacia Blaine.

"Creo que debes ser recompensado por esto más adelante. " Él susurró, tirando de la capucha de la cabeza de Blaine y besando su oreja. Blaine se mordió el labio al sentirlo y asintió.

"S-Sí, deberías hacerlo." Tragó saliva cuando los dedos de Kurt bajaron por su pecho. "Gracias... por el Darwin, bebe. A Mikey le va a encantar."

Kurt le besó la mejilla. "De nada".

Blaine se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt balancearse lejos y sus amigos sonrieron mientras observaban. Blaine sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mirando al adolescente mayor conseguir el animal de peluche de Mikey.

"Él es tan jodidamente caliente." Blaine dijo a sí mismo.

El adolescente arrojó el enorme muñeco de peluche. "Gracias por jugar."

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa. "Gracias por ser un imbécil. Voy a tener una _explosión_ de vuelta en el hotel."

El chico se limitó a mirarlo.

"Me tengo que ir. Adiós." Blaine se alejó -saltó fuera realmente, de vuelta a su mesa y frente a Kurt. Con otro peluche que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo llevarían al aeropuerto, Blaine se sentó y sonrió a todos. Santana le dio una mirada de complicidad.

"¿Qué vamos a comer, bebe?"

Blaine lo miró con la estúpida sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Voy a tomar lo que consigas."

Kurt le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Hamburguesa de queso suena bien?"

Su novio asintió en respuesta y Kurt se puso de pie, caminando con Sam y Jeff quien parecía tener que ir como tres.

Nick se acercó y tomó el asiento de Kurt, poniendo los ojos en su mejor amigo. "Borrar la sonrisa de tu cara-"

"Necesito coquetees conmigo."

Justin y Nick lo miraron con recelo. Nick sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender. "¿Yo-Qué, Blaine?"

"Coquetea conmigo, amigo." Blaine se humedeció los labios y se acercó, inclinándose sobre la mesa. "Nick... cuando Kurt esta celoso que me _quiere _mucho."

Justin sonrió. "Él siempre te _quiere_ mucho."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No cuando estamos afuera! Amigo... sólo juega con mis rizos o algo así."

Nick se puso de pie y se alejó y Blaine frunció el ceño. Quinn negó con la cabeza a todos ellos.

"Ustedes son interesantes por decir menos."

Blaine trató de pensar en otro plan cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Yo soy el único cuerdo," Justin buscaba un lugar donde pudiera comprar una camiseta o algo desde que perdió la suya. "Yo... y a veces Kurt."

"David. ¿Qué más?"

Blaine puso el teléfono en su oreja y escuchó. "¿Cómo vas hermano? ¿Kurt me extraña?"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta, y luego rodó de nuevo cuando Rachel se acercó y se sentó frente a él. "No, no lo hace."

"Él me envió un mensaje dos veces hoy."

Blaine se burló. "¿Y?"

"¿Estás celoso?"

Blaine sonrió. _Celoso_. "David... necesito que me hagas un favor cuando regresemos."

David tarareó. "Ok? Claro."

"Ok," Blaine miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba, "Cuando regresemos, necesito... que coquetees conmigo."

Justin puso los ojos en él y Blaine se dio la vuelta, ahora frente a la universidad fuera del parque. "Es importante."

"Um." Podía escuchar a David rascándose la barba. "¿Por qué?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan difícil? "Nada de eso es importante. Sólo tienes que hacerlo."

"Está bien," la voz confundida de David sonaba apropiadamente confundida en cuanto volvió a hablar, "¿Qué voy a hacer exactamente?"

Blaine pensó en ello mientras jugaba con las orejas de Kurt Jr "¿Tal vez me podrías decir que tengo bonitos pómulos?"

David se aclaró la garganta. "Wow. ¿Sabes qué? No... Yo no lo creo..."

"¿Por favor?"

Hubo una ligera vacilación y Blaine se mordió el labio. "¿Puedo pasar más tiempo con Kurt?"

Unos niños corrían gritando cuando Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No."

"Entonces no, no lo haré."

"No eres un buen amigo." Dijo Blaine.

David se rió en su oído y suspiró. "Lo que sea bro. ¿Estás cerca de Jus? Él no contesta su teléfono y esto es importante."

"Claro", Blaine dio un golpecito a su amigo en el hombro desnudo y rodó los ojos. ¿Qué tan difícil era mantener un día con una camisa, ¿en serio? "David quiere hablar contigo."

Jus arqueó una ceja, pero lo tomo. Sostuvo el teléfono en la oreja y dijo hola.

"Hey. ¿Qué pasa con el teléfono?"

Justin respondió al levantar la vista, viendo a Nick hablar con Jeff, Kurt y Sam. "Murió después de que fuimos al teatro. Me quedé dormido antes de cargarlo anoche. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Te he estado enviando mensajes de texto desde que me desperté. Esa fiesta estuvo loca anoche, hombre. A que no adivinas a quién vi."

Justin movió su cabello fuera de su cara. "¿Quién?"

"La chica! ya sabes... sobre la que has está todo sonriente... ella estuvo allí!"

"Amigo ¿En serio?" Justin miró a Quinn y le sonrió. "¿Qué pasó?"

"La vi entrar con José y Shane, y yo estaba un poco borracho por lo que no quise decirle nada a ella, ¿verdad? Pero ella me reconoció y me preguntó dónde estabas! Y yo le dije que te fuiste con Kurt y los chicos y se veía decepcionada, pero luego le deje saber que realmente querías hablar con ella pero nunca la veías alrededor."

Los ojos de Justin se agrandaron y Blaine abrazo a Kurt Jr. mientras veía la sonrisa del rubio. "¿Y? Por favor, dime que hay más."

David terminó de tragar algo. "Por supuesto que hay más. Ella me preguntó si tal vez podría conseguir su número y se lo di a ella. Podría ser una buena idea cargar el teléfono..."

"Mierda," Justin apretó el iPhone y seguramente que estaba fuera del jugo. "Ok. Tengo que decir que te amo."

David sonrió mientras hablaba, "Asegúrate de encontrar ese trabajo. Me llamaron de un lugar y queremos ir a verlo durante esta semana. Ok?"

Justin asintió. "Si voy a mirarlo cuando regrese. Gracias de nuevo."

"No hay problema", David volvió a tragar saliva, "Ok voy a verlos mañana, entonces. Espero que estén todos pasando un buen rato."

Justin miró a su derecha. Quinn estaba riendo con Brittany y Santana por algo. Él le sonrió. "Lo estamos. Bro, nos vemos mañana."

Blaine consiguió su teléfono de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza al gracias de Justin, deslizándolo en el bolsillo. Observó a Jeff haciendo piruetas en su patineta mientras esperaban su comida y vio a Sam faneando todo el tiempo. Kurt se apoyó en el mostrador y agitó sus dedos lentamente hacia Blaine mordiéndose el labio mientras él le devolvió el saludo. Rachel miró a Kurt y luego se giró hacia Blaine, mirando como el chico le sonrió a su novio.

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan contento?" Quinn le preguntó a un Justin sonriendo. El adolescente se dio la vuelta cuando el señor Shue lo tocó y le sonrió con gratitud cuando le dio su camisa.

"¡Gracias!"

El director sonrió y se fue de nuevo. "Espero que todo el mundo este disfrutando."

"Lo estamos, Sr. Shue." Tina dijo con una sonrisa.

Chandler se quedó mirando a su pez y no dijo nada.

"Hay una chica." Justin dijo simplemente. Quinn sonrió.

"Eso lo dice todo."

Él se echó a reír: "No. Esto es diferente. Creo que ella es diferente, al menos..."

Quinn agarró la botella de agua y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa. "¿Y...?"

"Bueno, yo no he hablado con ella en lo absoluto... nunca", pensó, "pero la vi el otro día y tuvimos un momento." Blaine rodó sus ojos, "Mi amigo le dio mi número de anoche. Pero ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos antes? Acerca de la cosa del compromiso..."

Rachel escuchó mientras hablaban; buscando entre los dos.

Justin observó a Quinn guiñar mientras hablaba. "Lo recuerdo y ahora que ya estás haciendo algo más que hablar; eres demasiado duro contigo mismo."

"Ok", se encogió de hombros, "pero no me puedes culpar por tener un poco de miedo de ensuciarme."

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "¿Ya en el poder de ti mismo incluso antes de intentarlo?"

"Yo digo que todo a su tiempo." Blaine dijo desde el otro lado de él. Justin escuchó y se encogió de hombros, poniéndose su camisa de nuevo.

Artie frunció el ceño.

"Es sólo que conozco a Justin," explicó, "y es por eso... No sé. Es por eso que estoy un poco ansioso, supongo."

"Creo que conozco a Justin también, y veo que él es increíble y merece algo para ser feliz." Quinn sonrió y puso la botella de agua en los labios. Justin sonrió mientras la observaba, "Por lo que entiendo que estés llevando cada oportunidad de ser feliz lejos y deberías seriamente detener eso."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Quinn tomó un sorbo y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay de mí?"

Justin asintió a Nick y Sam, ya que se reunieron a la mesa, Kurt y Jeff no muy lejos, "¿Cuándo la Sra Fabray conseguirá su oportunidad de redención?"

La chica se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. "Un día." Atraparon la mirada y sonrió un poco más suave, aunque no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta. "Deja de preocuparte por los demás. Es tu turno."

Kurt se sentó a la mesa y Blaine le sonrió, poniendo a Kurt Jr. a su lado. "Sabes una cosa, cariño."

Kurt miró a Rachel a su lado que miraba a Blaine antes de inspeccionar a su novio. El cambio repentino del asiento lo ha cansado. "¿Qué?"

Blaine aceptó su comida con una nota de agradecimiento, "Justin estaba sobre mí cuando te fuiste."

Jeff sonrió mientras Justin miraba. Kurt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Blaine-"

"Lo digo en serio," Blaine cogió una patata frita y la acercó a sus labios, sonriendo a la forma en que su novio lo miró "dijo que quería saber cómo sabrían mis labios sobre los suyos."

Justin volvió a mirar a Kurt y el adolescente peinado le sonrió. "¿Estás coqueteando con mi hombre?"

"Patéale el culo." Jeff murmuró.

Justin sonrió ante la risa del grupo antes de mirar a Quinn. "¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?"

Chandler levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Blaine levantarse e ir hacia el lado de Kurt de la mesa. Genial. Ahora podía verlos. Juntos. Obviamente alguien allí pensó que no había tenido suficiente de ellos en todo el día.

Blaine despidió a Justin que arrojó una lata de refresco vacía hacia el en respuesta. Caminó con Quinn cuando Nick y Puck se sentaron en los lugares que ocupaban.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer después de esto?" Nick preguntó, mirando su teléfono celular. Blaine miró a Kurt.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, hermoso?"

Kurt se mordió cuidadosamente cuando él pensaba, "Si quieren pasar un poco más de tiempo, está bien conmigo."

"¿En qué hotel están ustedes?" Preguntó Puck.

Nick contestó después de un bostezo, "El Hilton en el distrito de la moda. Hay como una pista de tenis y piscina... y algunas otras cosas."

Puck miró a Sam y Finn. "¿Creen que podríamos salir esta noche?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. Esto no terminará bien.

Finn se encogió de hombros. "Mr. Shue no se fue a dormir hasta las 2 anoche. No sé si eso significa que él se duerme tarde o que va a dormir más temprano esta noche..."

Mercedes miró a Sam y le sonrió. "Podríamos hacerlo."

"No están siendo inteligente en estos momentos." le dijo.

"Podemos hacerlo", dijo de nuevo, volviendo a Puck. "¿Qué tan lejos están de nosotros?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Sr. Shue va-"

"Es el fin del año escolar, Berry. ¿Cuánto puede el hombre castigarnos?" Puck se giró hacia Nick. "Dame tu número te texteo cuando estemos en camino."

Blaine miró a Chandler cuando fue sorprendido mirándolo y el chico rápidamente miro a otro lado. Blaine negó con la cabeza a causa de ello. Honestamente esperaba que él no decidiera venir también, no con esa actitud.

El teléfono de Kurt empezó a sonar y él sintió a su novio buscar en el bolsillo por él. "Tenemos que conseguirte un iPhone esta semana. Recuérdamelo el lunes".

Kurt rodó los ojos. Le gustaba su BlackBerry. Blaine sacó el teléfono y arqueó una ceja ante la pantalla.

"¿Quién es, cariño?"

"Tu papá." Intercambiaron una mirada y Blaine presiono "hablar", sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja. "¿Hola?"

Hubo vacilaciones pero finalmente Burt habló. "¿Blaine?"

Blaine se aclaró la garganta, "Sí... Kurt está aquí Él está comiendo; Espera-"

"No, está bien. Sólo quería saber de los chicos. ¿Cómo va todo?"

Chandler fingía escuchar cualquier cosa que Brittany estaba diciéndole cuando él miró a Blaine.

"Todo está bien. Estamos um, a fuera con sus amigos, el Sr. Schuester y Kurt y todo... um, sí..."

Burt respondió después de unos pocos segundos. "Está bien. ¿Tiene como regresar a casa desde el aeropuerto mañana?"

Blaine miró a Kurt y él sonrió, susurrando ¿que está diciendo? Blaine sólo negó con la cabeza y habló "Sólo vamos a conseguir un taxi. No hay problema."

"¿Seguro?"

Blaine asintió. "Gracias sin embargo."

Nick y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron a Santana. Obviamente Papa Hummel estaba en el Equipo Anderson.

"Ok. Bueno dile a Kurt que dije buenas noches y los veo a los dos mañana."

Blaine le lamió los labios, "Buenas noches, señor."

Kurt sonrió aún más cuando Blaine colgó. "¿Estaban hablándose el uno al otro?"

Blaine sonrió ante la pregunta, si él se sorprendió a sí mismo. "Tu papa dio las buenas noches y nos vemos mañana."

Kurt asintió. "Wow. Alguien te quiere."

"Yo no diría todo eso."

"Creo que podemos dejarlo de lado por un tiempo" Rachel habló mientras se giraba hacia Kurt a su lado. "Necesitamos saber cómo... esto... comenzó."

"¿Puedo contar la historia?" Preguntó Jeff. Puso su kebab de nuevo en la bandeja, pero Blaine lo despidió con la mano. Rachel observó el ceño del patinador.

"Kurt trabaja para mi tío Don y nos conocimos a sí"

"Kurt trabaja para Donald Kinsella" Sam puso su cabeza entre las manos cuando Kurt rodó los ojos.

"De todos modos" Blaine reanudó con una sonrisa, "mi tío es dueño de una tienda de deportes. Él Sr. Hummel le consiguió un trabajo allí y nos conocimos cuando fui por una nueva bicicleta"

Kurt tragó saliva y lo miró. "Siento que contamos esta historia todos los días."

Blaine sonrió. "La decimos mucho."

"Vamos," Tina les sonrió, "terminen de decirnos."

"Ok," Blaine se limpió las manos y se giró hacia ellos. Chandler se quedó mirando en otra dirección y rodo los ojos "A Muchos de ustedes les gusta que aparezca la idea de que no tenemos nada en común", miró a Rachel ahora y ella miró hacia abajo, "y supongo que en un primer momento eso era cierto. Pasé unos minutos enseñándole un poco acerca de la venta de bicicletas y me vendió una. En ese momento no pensé que lo vería demasiado, pero la misma noche nos volvimos a encontrar. "

"Después de que él se rompió el culo," Kurt interrumpió, sonriendo mientras comía una patata frita. Blaine rodó los ojos.

"Detalles, detalles. Así que Kurt me ayudó y me curó y hablamos un poco. Se sentía casi como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta de que era un buen chico que podría necesitar un amigo. Así comenzó nuestra amistad."

Kurt le sonrió y Blaine se mordió el labio, continuando. "Yo también lo llamo uno de los mejores días de mi vida."

"¡Qué asco! ", se quejó Santana. Nick sonrió.

Rachel observó al ciclista tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya y se dio cuenta de que uno de sus dedos alojaba un anillo de plata con un diseño tejido casi céltico. "Pasamos el rato y porque no. Conoció a los chicos... uno de ellos era un imbécil y él no está aquí."

"Y yo prefiero no hablar de él," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"Cuéntales de José", dijo Jeff.

Kurt se giró hacia ellos. "Había un chico lindo en la playa-"

"Él no es lindo." Dijo Blaine.

"Estaba un poco lindo," Kurt continuó, "De todos modos, antes de que Blaine y yo nos juntáramos, este chico estaba interesado en mí y porque acababa de salir de una relación," miró a Rachel y Chandler por una buena medida, "Yo no estaba mirando en comenzar otra. Pero no me importaba ser su amigo. Sólo que a alguien no le gustaba esa idea demasiado... "

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Él no era tan lindo."

"¿Así que antes de Blaine, tenías a otro hombre persiguiéndote?" Mercedes sonrió ante eso.

"Y es un salvavidas." Nick les dijo.

"Delicioso." Santana contribuyó.

"Kurt trae a todos los muchachos a una yarda," dijo Jeff, tomando otro bocado. Blaine lo miró.

"De todos modos," Kurt reanudó, "Creo que en algún momento durante esto reconocí que tenía un enamoramiento por un hombre heterosexual que amaba a las mujeres."

"Y yo lo tenía por un chico de ojos azules y esa pequeña risita adorable." Blaine pensó hacer ruborizar a su novio.

"Ustedes literalmente me enferman para ser honesto-"

Finn cortó a Santana, "Así que ya sabes que es como... un mujeriego o algo y ¿todavía sales con él?"

Blaine se rascó la frente. "Él sabe que yo lo era. Y la razón por la que amo..." todos parecía estar en él "él es el único conmigo," él se reagrupó y Nick se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo. Blaine se humedeció los labios y siguió, "se debe a que ha visto todo y todavía confía en mí. Todo el mundo parece esta adivinando y recordándome lo que yo solía ser, pero Kurt," él le sonrió, "Kurt me ayuda a ser la persona que quiero ser. Y sólo puedo esperar hacer lo mismo por él."

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios dulcemente. Sintió tocarse con los suaves de Blaine mientras se alejaba. "Haces eso y mucho más, Anderson."

Blaine sonrió.

Mercedes se aclaró la garganta. "Está bien. Bueno," ella sonrió alrededor de la mesa, "Creo que puedo hablar en nombre de todos los presentes," miró a Rachel, Finn, y luego Chandler, que sólo se quedó mirando la mesa, "cuando digo que estamos contentos de que Kurt Hummel es finalmente capaz de ser feliz, incluso si tenía que alejarse para encontrar eso ".

Sam asintió con la cabeza, recogiendo su lata de Pepsi. "Esto es por Kurt y Blaine."

Blaine sonrió. "Voy a brindar por eso."

Todo el mundo recogió sus bebidas a excepción de Chandler. Dejó el pez allí y se marchó, y Rachel frunció el ceño cuando ella puso su botella de agua en el brindis. Cuando todo el mundo se apartó con una silla en la que se puso de pie, alisándose la falda.

"¿Kurt? ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?"

Blaine lo miró y Kurt se giró a ver a la chica. Llevaba una cara suplicante y Kurt asintió. "Claro."

La pareja caminaba por el parque en silencio y Kurt miró a su alrededor, encontrando que caminaban más de lo que probablemente necesitaban. Rachel se quedó quieta aunque parecía que no tenía nada que decir.

Kurt saco su celular y miró a la vez ya que estaba oscuro. Era un cuarto para las 9 y algunos de los juegos estaban empezando a cerrarse. Rachel se acercó a una tienda de regalos y Kurt la siguió, mirando su teléfono celular, ya que comenzó a sonar.

Su amiga giró a mirar con una sonrisa por el tono de llamada. "¿Quién es ese?"

"Es mi amigo cantando Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star para mí." Kurt sonrió, levantando su dedo mientras respondía. "Munchkin!"

"Hola Kurtie!"

Él sonrió y se balanceo a su lado, caminando a la tienda de regalos. "Te echo mucho de menos, amigo. ¿Cómo fue tu sábado?"

Rachel apartó la mirada de él y hacia abajo a los recuerdos de Nueva York.

"Fue bueno porque me fui a la playa. Y acabo de ver a Mr. Hummey y me compró un helado cuando papá y yo llegábamos a casa y le dijo a mi padre que era un buen amigo."

Kurt sonrió mirando a través de los regalos también. "Porque eres un amigo increíble, tonto. ¿Cómo fue la playa?"

"Divertida". Mikey respondió. "Yo también te echo de menos. Y a Blainey y a Nick y a Jus y a Jeff."

Kurt sonrió. "Todo el mundo te echa de menos. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde ¿no?"

"Sí. Voy a ayudar a mamá a hacer la torta para Blaine ganador. ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Por supuesto," Kurt sonrió, mirando hacia el parque. "Un día voy a tener que traerte aquí con nosotros."

"¿A Nueva York?"

"Sipp," Kurt vio a Rachel recoger una diadema _'I heart NY'_ y silenciosamente juzgo. "Es muy divertido aquí también."

Mikey tarareó. "Quiero volver la próxima vez."

"Vamos a trabajar en eso. Ve a hacer un poco de torta y te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Te amo Kurtie."

"Y Te amo, Mikey."

"Bye-bye".

Kurt se rió, "Buenas noches."

Colgaron y encontró los ojos de Kurt una sección de artes y oficios. Se acercó y deslizó su teléfono.

"Así que... Mikey suenan cercano."

Kurt miró a Rachel y asintió. "Soy una especie de cercano con toda la familia de mi novio. Bueno todos con los que él vive."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt cogió un kit de pulsera de la amistad y sonrió a la caja. "Sé que tú y Chandler y quienquiera de los demás están esperando para él hacer un tonto de mí, y no me importa. Yo no voy a pelear con quien sea en esto yo sólo voy a disfrutar de mi vida."

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "No lo estoy. Es que todo este romance parece poco realista."

Kurt asintió. "Así es. La idea de tener un _'alma gemela'_ parecía irreal para mí también."

Rachel le sonrió. "¿Un alma gemela? El hombre heterosexual que conociste la semana pasada es tu alma gemela."

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba a los empleados. "¿Reciben tarjetas de crédito?"

Rachel miró hacia otro lado y se acercó a otra sección. Kurt tomó una cápsula de Nueva York para su padre y un bolso de mano para Pam y le entregó su tarjeta.

"No lo sé. Mi padre me dijo ayer por la mañana que es lo que parecía. Es un poco tonto, ¿eh?"

Rachel miró lejos por el parque y sonrió. "Un poco. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt apartó la vista del empleado y negó con la cabeza. "Yo también te quiero Rachel."

"Todavía quiero que seas amigo de Chandler."

Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y aceptando su tarjeta. "No sé cómo va a funcionar."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno," Kurt se giró hacia ella, "para empezar, me odia. En segundo lugar, Blaine lo odia. "

"Blaine no lo conoce y estoy segura de que no te odia." Rachel se giró hacia él. "Ustedes eran buenos amigos, incluso antes de salir, y desde que te fuiste en realidad no es lo mismo."

Kurt aceptó la bolsa con una sonrisa y se giró hacia ella. "Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad. No funcionó. Él me dijo todo lo patético que era antes y cuando tienes a un tipo que te permite saber exactamente lo contrario todos los días te despiertas -El deseo de seguir siendo amigos con ese tipo disminuye y disminuye."

Se quedaron allí y Rachel lo miro. "Así que estas honestamente seguro con esto."

Kurt asintió. "Estoy seguro de esto, si estás o no de acuerdo."

_**Mr. Shue dice que es hora de irnos, bebé. Y te echo de menos, así que date prisa y trae tu culo hasta aquí –B **_

Kurt leyó el mensaje e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Todo el mundo está yéndose ahora."

Rachel suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza. "¿Así que no vas a ser su amigo?"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Yo-No. Nuestra amistad es más o menos un hecho."

Rachel dejó caer la cabeza. "Está bien."

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Kurt cambió su bolsa de una mano a la otra.

Rachel comenzó a caminar, tomar su mano entre las suyas. Kurt la aceptó y caminó el resto del camino de vuelta.

* * *

"¿Así que no vamos abajo a reunirnos con todos los demás?" Kurt se mordió el labio mientras Blaine se colocó entre sus piernas.

"Más adelante tal vez." Besó el cuello de su novio y Kurt se tumbó, sonriendo al diseño en su cama con dosel. "En este momento creo que te mereces ser recompensado."

Kurt se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando Blaine le mordió el cuello. "Me gusta la idea."

Blaine se sentó y Kurt miró los chupones todavía en su pecho. "Vamos a quitarnos la ropa." vio a su novio y separó las piernas un poco más e inclino su cabeza un poco.

"O... puedes quitarme la ropa..."

Blaine levantó la ceja y se lamió los labios lentamente. Sus ojos se movían lentamente por el cuerpo de Kurt; el Henley de algodón apretado que llevaba ese día y los oscuros Levis que parecían pintados.

Kurt miró los ojos de Blaine sobre él y se mordió el labio. "¿Por favor?"

Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde tenía unas manos fuertes deshaciendo su cinturón, y apoyó otra almohada bajo su cabeza para poder mirar. Blaine le desabrochó el cinturón de cuero y luego se deshizo de su botón, tirando hacia abajo la cremallera y saboreando cada momento mientras lo hacía.

Kurt levantó las caderas de la cama y Blaine arrastró el pantalón sobre ellas. El aire golpeó sus muslos y cuando Blaine miró, se lamió los labios. No había nada más que piel lisa marcada y la idea le excitó al extremo.

Su camisa estaba fuera después y Kurt sintió la piel de gallina en su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Blaine se arrastraron sobre su piel. Tocó el meollo de su pezón suavemente y el adolescente más joven se quedó sin aliento, mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa cuando Blaine le sonrió.

"Eres muy sexy, ¿lo sabías?"

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras su novio sonrió, inclinándose y dándole un beso sensual en los labios. Blaine se inclinó de nuevo y bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, centrándose en el boxer verde que Kurt llevaba.

"Estas realmente loco", su novio respondió sin aliento, "pero eres hermoso."

Blaine sonrió, desabrocharse los vaqueros. "Eres más hermoso."

Kurt empujó el pelo fuera de su cara y miró los dedos de Blaine moverse. "Estás más loco."

Blaine sonrió y tiró de sus pantalones y su ropa interior abajo sobre su cintura y por sus muslos. Él vio que los labios de Kurt se enrojecieron de morderlos tanto y saltó fuera, agarrando su polla. "No lo soy." Arrastrándose sobre la cama, se acarició un par de veces antes de asomarse sobre Kurt. Inclinándose, le susurró al oído. "Pero si lo estoy, es porque tú me vuelves loco."

Kurt sonrió y Blaine lo besó, con el tiempo moviendo los labios por su cuerpo. "Eso fue muy cursi, Sr. BMX... mmm..."

"¿Te gusta eso?" Blaine bromeó, besando lentamente sobre el pecho de Kurt. Kurt asintió mientras lo observaba.

"Me encanta."

Blaine sonrió, sacando la lengua y trazando la letra 'B' alrededor del ombligo de Kurt. Él sonrió cuando Kurt se estremeció y soltó una risita, plantando sus dientes justo por encima de la banda de la cintura de los boxers de su novio y chupando.

"Bebe," Kurt sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo, disfrutando de todas las partes que Blaine tocó y todos los lugares a donde su lengua iba. "Tan bueno."

Blaine besó una línea por encima de su cintura y le lamió en pequeños golpes yendo al otro lado. Cuando Kurt suspiró, aplano la lengua y lo hizo un poco más duro. Podía literalmente sentir a su novio crecer y eso lo puso aún más caliente.

Los ojos de Kurt se deshicieron cuando el aliento de Blaine acabo sobre su polla. Era una desgracia que todavía estuviera cubierto por sus boxer, y cuando un par de labios besaron sobre la tela, Kurt casi empujó hacia adelante por la fricción. Blaine se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando vio al muchacho luchar, sonriendo un poco y lamiendo la polla de Kurt sobre la ropa interior; viendo los dedos del adolescente clavarse en el edredón.

"Blaine..."

Blaine lo besó de nuevo y Kurt rodó sus caderas. "Eres tan caliente, bebé" dijo, deslizándose por la cama y estableciéndose en sus suaves muslos. Blaine suspiró cuando sintió su polla tocar el edredón y tuvo que calmarse un minuto. La fricción era increíble y no pasaba mucho para que se viniera cuando tenía a Kurt a su alrededor, al parecer.

Kurt asomó un ojo abierto y encontró a Blaine entre sus piernas. Él suspiró, abriendo el otro ojo también y lo observo.

Blaine hizo un guiño hacia él antes de poner sus labios en cara interna del muslo del adolescente. Kurt no se resistió cuando Blaine empujó sus piernas más separadas, sólo abriéndolos mucho más y pasando sus dedos por su pecho. Blaine lo miró; beso dentro de su muslo y lamio justo debajo de sus boxer. Le encantaba cómo Kurt temblaba un poco y el hecho de que su polla se hizo aún más grande en la ropa interior que llevaba.

A los pocos minutos y un par de _'por favor, bebé'_ más tarde, Kurt estaba finalmente completamente desnudo. Blaine sostuvo una de sus piernas en el aire mientras ponía los boxer alrededor del tobillo de su novio. Dio un rápido vistazo a él; la tímida sonrisa en su rostro y los chupones en los muslos -la polla dura goteando que Kurt estaba luchando por no tocar- lo miró y respiró hondo. Kurt era suyo y él jodidamente amaba eso.

El televisor estaba sonando en la sala de estar de la suite. La pareja había pasado una buena media hora allí cuando llegaron por primera vez, hablaron de cosas en cuanto al día e hicieron otro acuerdo que tendrían más comprensión el uno al otro. Se besaron durante los comerciales de Amas de Casa Reales y cuando Kurt terminó encima de él en el sofá; Blaine decidió que podría ser el tiempo para ir acostarse.

New Directions habían conseguido con éxito su salida y terminaron en el hotel de los chicos de California. Se entendía que Kurt y Blaine irían a pasar el rato, pero ahora con la mano de Blaine envuelta alrededor de su eje y moviéndose lentamente, Kurt no tenía intenciones de ir a ninguna parte.

Blaine admiraba la sensación de Kurt en su mano. Su polla era tan larga y lisa y dura, y le encantó cómo cada pocos segundos Kurt tiraba de sus caderas hacia delante, precipitando su puño lentamente. Los ojos del adolescente se nublaron y sus labios entreabiertos, y Blaine se humedeció los labios, más que listo para que cayera a pedazos.

Los dedos de los pies de Kurt se cerraron tan pronto como la lengua de Blaine tocó la punta de su polla. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y se quedó sin aliento, luchando por no hundirse hacia adelante. Entendió por qué Blaine estaba tan salvaje el día y la noche anterior... esto era más que increíble.

Blaine arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la polla de Kurt antes de hundirse hasta la mitad. Kurt se tensó y gimió; sus manos volando en su cabello.

"Oh dios" cerró los ojos con fuerza y Blaine lamió hasta la cabeza antes de hundirse más bajo de nuevo. Kurt dejó ir un suspiro y miró hacia abajo, encontrando los ojos de Blaine fijos en él. Tenía los labios apretados alrededor de su eje y lentamente se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y la sensación le daba escalofríos y chispas de calor al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bueno, Kurt honestamente tuvo que luchar para recordar su propio nombre.

Pero recordaba el nombre de Blaine con claridad, ¿y cómo podría no hacerlo con su novio entre sus piernas? Estaba completamente loco hasta el punto que sus labios estaban en una pequeña sonrisa; suspirando de placer mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Y luego dos dedos se colocaron en su labio inferior y tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Blaine nunca llevó sus labios de los de la polla de Kurt, él soplo suavemente pero en el fondo, lo suficiente para que Kurt sintiera la parte posterior de su garganta. Pero el mensaje era tan claro que su novio lo miró expectante, empujando los dedos más allá de los labios de Kurt. El adolescente de ojos azules abrió la boca, teniendo dedos Blaine entre sus labios y chupándolos al ritmo que Blaine se movía entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos cuando se sintió llegar aún más cerca. Con una mano, agarró la mano de su novio y la mantuvo constante; chupando los dedos del muchacho y mostrando deliberadamente su lengua mientras corría sobre ellos. Blaine respiró pesadamente por la nariz, mirándolo con ojos oscuros.

Para alguien que pensaba que era heterosexual durante unos 17 años, Blaine realmente disfrutaba de la polla de Kurt en su boca. Él no creía que era tan bueno como Kurt lo era con él -el chico lo había devorado prácticamente ayer, ni siquiera una vez asfixia (como esas mujeres con las que perdió el tiempo) pero no creía que estaría en ese nivel. Aspiró larga y lentamente, deleitándose con cada espasmo muscular que Kurt tenía por lo que su lengua estaba haciendo y vio cómo su novio mojo sus dedos.

Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios cuando sintió a Blaine tirar de su mano. El adolescente de pelo rizado se congeló; inhalando por la nariz y exhalando un momento después mientras extendía las piernas de Kurt ampliamente. Kurt obedeció, doblando las rodillas y sentándose un poco más arriba con otra almohada. Vio a Blaine casi sonreír con los ojos cuando el chico coloca los dedos en su entrada, rodeando el borde tan lentamente como Kurt pudo soportarlo y chupando la punta de la polla del chico.

"Yo... joder," Kurt agarró la mano libre de Blaine que yacía inmóvil en las mantas. Inmediatamente, Blaine entrelazó sus dedos juntos y Kurt se mordió el labio, sintiendo a su novio presionar ambos dedos.

"Blaine," jadeó, apretando la mano del adolescente con más fuerza. Blaine bajó la cabeza y lo chupó suavemente, y Kurt se sentía como si estuviera viendo estrellas. "Sí, más... "

Blaine asintió lo mejor que pudo; acariciando la parte inferior de la polla de Kurt con su lengua mientras presionaba ligeramente. Lo hizo suavemente, tratando de no morir por el grado de tensión en el que estaba –había estado estirando a Kurt sólo para oírlo gemir toda la noche. Sin embargo, sus músculos seguían exprimidos en torno a sus dedos como si fuera la primera vez. Y de repente los pensamientos de tener su primera vez con Kurt hicieron que su cuerpo aumentara de temperatura.

"Sigue adelante" dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine asintió, tirando de sus dedos ligeramente hacia afuera y empujando aún más. Por un momento hizo esto; quitándose de Kurt para que no se viniera y se centrara en el estiramiento de él, abierto. Kurt montaba sus dedos y Blaine trago, dando finalmente a sí mismo paz moviendo sus caderas en el edredón.

Un minuto más tarde Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba sudando y jadeando, y, finalmente, suplicando.

"Te necesito allí... allí Blaine," se quedó sin aliento cuando el ciclista movió sus dedos se perdieron un poco y apenas, maldiciendo apretando su mano con más fuerza.

Blaine sonrió por un segundo antes de volver a poner sus labios en la polla rosa de Kurt. La besó en la cabeza con suavidad al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tocaron la próstata de Kurt, provocando una reacción que lo había rectificado contra la cama de nuevo. Blaine suspiró, tratando de calmarse un poco antes de chupar a Kurt en su boca y lo jodio rápidamente con los dedos.

El ritmo había cambiado por completo y Kurt estaba a punto, arqueándose en la cama. Tenía la cabeza de Blaine subiendo y bajando entre las piernas y los dedos de Blaine frotando sin parar su próstata. El placer que sentía era casi demasiado y no podía dejar de estar duro.

"Blaine! Blaine! Oh dios, sí bebé sí!"

Blaine luchó por no correr a través del hotel en busca de lubricante y condones en ese mismo momento. Sus propios dedos se cerraron en el aire desde donde sus pies se cruzaron por encima de él, y Kurt estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil para permanecer inmóvil.

"Voy a venirme, bebe!... Fuu. Oh dios es tan bueno." Kurt se estremeció, sintiendo a Blaine suavizar su mano con su pulgar y disfrutando cada segundo de esto. Estaba casi terminando, pero era tan increíble... su boca, su mano... su todo. "Es tan bueno... estoy cerca... tan cerca."

Blaine gemía alrededor de su pene y movió su dedo medio un poco más rápido, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que Kurt se viniera duro. Él se sorprendió, a pesar de la advertencia, y no fue capaz de atrapar todo. Algunos de los calientes hilos goteaba por su barbilla y otro goteo se arrastró por la polla de Kurt, pero él se tragó lo que pudo cuando Kurt rodo hacia fuera.

El adolescente peinado no vio nada durante unos diez segundos, pero podía oírse a sí mismo cantando el nombre de Blaine, todavía temblando por el intenso orgasmo que experimentó. Y cuando llegó a ser demasiado, Blaine debió haberlo percibido, porque sus dedos lentamente se relajaron y sus labios lentamente se alejaron. Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a Blaine lamer sus labios, limpiando un poco de su venir de la barbilla. Eso era caliente, pero Kurt se sonrojó a un rojo carmesí, devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando el muchacho se puso de rodillas.

"Sabes bien."

Kurt suspiró por la declaración y tomó una mirada del cuerpo de Blaine. La polla del chico era gruesa y él lo miró a los ojos de nuevo.

"Si no recuerdo mal, tú también."

Blaine agarró a Kurt por las rodillas y le mordió el labio. "Suena cómo que sea posible que necesite un recordatorio."

Kurt asintió.

* * *

"Ellos son jodidamente ruidosos." Santana tomó un bocado de palomitas de Justin ya que el joven se recostó en el sofá. Puck sonrió mientras se alejaba de la pared donde su oreja estaba pegada.

"Suena como el turno de Anderson ahora."

Un Jeff descamisado patinó a través de la suite y tiró de sus pantalones cortos un poco más arriba. "¿Dónde está mi teléfono?"

Justin miró hacia arriba. "Busca en la primera habitación, y date prisa que quiero ir a la piscina."

Quinn oyó algo vibrar desde donde estaba sentada en la mesa, su libro sobre el penúltimo capítulo. "¿Es este?"

"Chicos... shhh, tranquilos." Puck sonrió a Santana cuando la chica fue a reunirse con él. "Escuchen".

* * *

Las barras del dosel se mecían contra la pared mientras Blaine trabajaba sus caderas más rápido. Las manos de Kurt estaban por todas partes a la vez -en el pecho y las caderas, en el culo y en la parte posterior de sus muslos. Sus labios estaban extendidos y la cabeza contra la cabecera, relajando cuando el ciclista se desplomó dentro y fuera de su boca. Él gimió cada vez que Blaine se movió hacia adelante y gimió cuando Blaine maldecía. Lo cual era bastante a menudo.

"Joder, Kurt. Mierda... mierda... oh dios," sus manos apretaron la parte superior de la cubierta mientras empujaba hacia adelante "tan caliente, tan jodidamente mojada...".

Kurt movió su lengua alrededor de Blaine mientras empujó dentro y fuera de su boca, y su novio, expresó su aprobación. Movió las manos al culo de Blaine de nuevo y hasta se burló de su abdomen en el mismo momento que los movimientos de Blaine se convirtieron en erráticos. Empezó a tartamudear y luego dejó de moverse por completo, y Kurt chupó con fuerza una vez antes de que Blaine se corriera con fuerza con un grito.

_Sipp, él todavía tenía un sabor increíble_, Kurt tragó y juguetonamente empujó a su novio de vuelta. Blaine sonrió mientras aterrizaba en la cama; la cabeza a los pies de Kurt.

"No está mal," Kurt respiró con una sonrisa, girándose a mirar el reloj en la pared. Se humedeció los labios y se giró para mirar el pecho de Blaine que subía y bajaba rápidamente. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Blaine asintió un poco con una sonrisa, y no fue hasta un minuto después de que él se sentó. Kurt notó cuan sudoroso estaban ambos y pensó que ahora sería un buen momento para una ducha. No es que Blaine estuviera en la misma página.

"¿Estas duro otra vez?"

Kurt lo miró notando la mirada impresionada en la cara de suficiencia de Blaine, y luego hacia abajo a sí mismo.

"Hm," Kurt sonrió, "Supongo que lo estoy- ohdiosmio, Blaine!"

* * *

"Mi papá está abajo Blaine, detente... bebe" Kurt se rió mientras Blaine lo arrojó sobre la cama y saltó encima de él. "Deja de ser un tonto."

"Si dices algo con una sonrisa, ¿cómo se supone que voy a tomarlo en serio, tonto?" Blaine besó a Kurt en la mejilla y les dio la vuelta para que Kurt estuviera encima de él.

"No puedo no sonreír a tu alrededor." Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora, ¿quieres esperarme en la planta baja, mientras que desempaco? No voy a terminar nada así."

Blaine se mordió el labio y lo miró cuando Kurt estaba sentado encima de él. "Creo que tendríamos un montón hecho si supieras lo que estoy diciendo."

Kurt levantó una ceja y sonrió, juguetonamente moviéndose arriba y abajo en la parte superior de él. Se rió de la cara de Blaine cuando los ojos del adolescente casi saltaron de su cara antes de rodar fuera de él.

"Sal de aquí. Bajaré pronto."

Blaine se sentó y lo miró, deseando la erección que surgió como un campeón lejos. "¿Por qué te burlas tanto de mí?"

"No sabes lo que estás hablando", Kurt sonrió mientras se dirigía a su bolso de lona. Blaine negó con la cabeza cuando Kurt se inclinó lentamente para conseguir sus cosas y suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

"Mira lo que sucede cuando te meta en mi habitación, Hummel."

"Sí, sí," Kurt le sacó la lengua y Blaine sonrió, dejando la habitación. Se estiró y caminó hasta el principio de la sala, corriendo por las escaleras y subiéndose los pantalones cortos antes de que Burt le pudiera ofrecer su cinturón. En la puerta sonrió a Kurt Jr., Kurt III, Kurt IV, Mickey, Donald, y Darwin antes de caminar hacia el sofá donde el padre de su novio estaba.

Burt levantó la vista de su trabajo y asintió con la cabeza hacia el chico, un saludo que Blaine regresó antes de mirar hacia el televisor. Blaine miró el espectáculo de crimen que Burt había estado observando y quedó sumergido mientras esperaba a Kurt. Fue interesante, todo hasta que se dio cuenta de que el caso era sobre un padre matando a su yerno y tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconder el cuerpo. Su rostro palideció y se giró hacia Burt, en absoluto tranquilizándolo por la sonrisa que el hombre llevaba mientras trabajaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Kurt se oía mover por encima de ellos y Blaine suspiró, encorvado en el asiento y mirando fuera de la pantalla. Sus ojos se posaron en el manto y vio una foto de Burt y una mujer que era sin duda la madre de Kurt. Se quedó mirándola por un momento y una sonrisa lenta se rompió en su cara a la feliz que la pareja que veía.

"¿Qué tal Nueva York?" Burt cuestionó, siguiendo sin levantar la vista de los informes en los que había estado trabajando.

Blaine giró a verlo y se frotó por encima de su hombro a través de la parte superior de la gorra de color marrón que tenía. "Oh usted sabe... era Nueva York. Bastante increíble."

Burt asintió. "Eso es bueno. ¿Ustedes dos lo disfrutaron?" miró a Blaine y de repente el joven sintió que estaba siendo leído como un libro. No era bueno cuando había tenido la polla de Kurt en su boca anoche.

"Nos divertimos... Ehh el viernes llegamos a ver el paisaje un poco y pasamos el rato en el Central Park. Ayer como dije por teléfono, salimos con New Directions, y Kurt tuvo un buen tiempo. Bien..." se detuvo por un segundo y Burt miró, "Tuvimos un desacuerdo."

Blaine se giró hacia Burt y el hombre levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Todo bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Trabajamos en ello. Fue realmente ridículo. He dicho lo siento, él dijo lo siento, está bien ahora."

Burt le sonrió y Blaine sonrió un poco también. "Es bueno saber que lo hicieron a pesar de lo que fuera. Sólo tienes que saber que eres joven y habrá más peleas."

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

"Pero," Burt continuó, tirando de su gorra, "No dudo que ustedes vallan a luchar a través de ella."

Blaine asintió. "Eso espero." Miró hacia adelante y pasó la lengua por los labios. "Él es todo en realidad."

El hombre sonrió, mirando hacia abajo a su trabajo de nuevo. Amor joven. El chico le recordaba..

"Usted sabe que él me dijo que su ex era un gran chico pero no lo puede soportar."

Burt se rió entre dientes mientras se ponía más cómodo. "¿Se supone que te iba a gustar su ex? ¿Se suponía que le ibas a gustar a su ex?"

Blaine sonrió también, tamborileando con las manos sobre sus piernas. "Supongo que tienes razón pero aun así."

"Ese Charles nunca llegó a conocerme. Kurt organizo algunas reuniones pero el chico nunca apareció. Creo que la última vez dijo que su hámster estaba enfermo o algo realmente estúpido."

Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo lo has llamado?"

Burt miró al muchacho con recelo. "Charlie? Charles?... ¿No es su nombre?"

Blaine sonrió ampliamente y se relajó en el sofá. "Sr. Hummel, vamos a llevarnos bien."

* * *

"Suelta a mi hijo y voy a soltarlos a ustedes."

Blaine sonrió, lanzando a Mikey hacia Don que lo atrapó y sopló las frambuesas en la barriga del muchacho. Su hijo se echó a reír, volando por el aire después de que Don lo lanzó a su sobrino. Cuando Blaine lo atrapó se burló le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas desnudas del chico.

Kurt sonrió mientras besaba a Pam en la mejilla, sus ojos yendo a través cuando la mujer le dio una palmada en el culo. Blaine la miró cuando puso a Mikey abajo; el niño mareado tropezó con su padre. "Vi eso."

"¿Estás listo para decirle hola a Kurtie?" Don levantó a su hijo en el aire y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mikey asintió duro cuando Don preguntó la pregunto lo siguiente. "¿Vamos a tener la torta ahora o qué?"

Kurt sonrió mientras se acercó a Don y Mikey y el muchacho saltó a sus brazos.

Blaine se arrojó sobre el sofá y aterrizó en el regazo de su tía. "Podemos tenerla ahora, pero compramos recuerdos ¿cierto bebe?"

Pam le dio un beso en la mejilla y Blaine chillo de alegría abrazando a la mujer con fuerza. Ella sonrió y trató de empujarlo. "Baja chico."

Kurt se acercó a los regalos con Mikey envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. "Blaine y yo les conseguimos regalos, munchkin."

"¿Sí?" miró la bolsa con curiosidad y sonrió ampliamente. "Darwin!"

Blaine finalmente se alejó de su tía y se sentó junto a ella. Él sonrió por encima de la cara divertida que ella le dio. "¿De qué sabor es el pastel?"

"Tu favorito, por supuesto," el rubio empujó el pelo de su cara, "no podía no cocinarte un pastel de chocolate doble... y Donald" alzó la voz y se enfrentó a la cocina "es mejor que no te estés comiendo el pastel."

"Déjame en paz", respondió el hombre.

Blaine rodó los ojos. Probablemente tenía la formación de hielo por toda la cara en estos momentos. "Los amo a ambos." dijo con una sonrisa, apoyándose en su hombro.

Mikey abrazó a su Darwin peluche mientras miraba la bolsa con Kurt. Su amigo de ojos azules sacó un pequeño botiquín y sonrió. "Nos conseguí algo en qué trabajar para más adelante si lo deseas."

Mikey se acercó más y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta del kit de artes y oficios. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de pulseras de la amistad?"

Mikey negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno," Kurt se arrodilló y le sonrió cuando le explicó, "Las persona por lo general se dan estas pulseras entre sí como un símbolo de su amistad. Hay un montón de diseños diferentes que podíamos hacer. Podemos usar corazones o el alfabeto, de diferentes colores! "

"Guau!" Mikey sonrió y Kurt le besó la frente. Él sonrió y tomó la caja. "¿Más tarde?"

Blaine los miró a ellos. Sintió que su tía lo toque en el lado y se dio la vuelta.

"También te tengo un regalo."

Blaine sonrió confuso. "¿Sí?"

Ella sonrió. "Es mejor que vallas arriba, está en la cama."

Compartieron una mirada y Blaine le dio otra mirada confusa antes de pararse sobre sus pies. En el camino, tomó todos los Kurts y el Mickey con él, haciendo malabares con todos ellos mientras caminaba por las escaleras. Mikey corrió a darle a su madre el bolso de mano y mostrar sus regalos y Kurt fue a reunirse con ellos.

Arriba, Blaine abrió la puerta y miró dentro, no sé por qué pero esperando a que su tía tuviera un payaso saltando y asustándolo jodidamente. Pero todo lo que había allí era una bolsa en su cama.

Él se acercó con curiosidad, asomando lentamente dentro. La boca Blaine casi cayó cuando vio una caja condones y una botella azul. Mirando a su alrededor, a continuación, preguntándose por qué estaba mirando a su alrededor, Blaine negó con la cabeza y cogió la caja. Encontró un conteo de 12 condones y sonrió, los arrojó sobre la cama y miro la botella. Parecía loción ya que podría presionar la parte superior y el líquido podría prescindir, pero a medida que leía la botella era 'Play' lubricante Durex. Blaine se mordió el labio y lo agarró junto con los condones, corriendo por el lado de la cama para ponerlos en el cajón. Cogió la bolsa de plástico y cerró la puerta detrás de él, entrando en el cuarto de baño y colocándola en la papelera.

En la planta baja, Don estaba usando su Pato Donald para luchar con el Dawin de Mikey. Blaine sonrió mientras entraba en la sala de estar, sonrojándose cuando Pam le guiñó un ojo y yendo directamente a la cocina. Kurt lo miró con extrañeza antes de levantarse para seguirlo.

"¡Hora de la torta!" Don cogió a su hijo y sonrió a su mujer. Ella lo miró y él le lanzó un beso.

"¿Estás bien?"

Blaine asintió a su novio. "Estoy bien. Estaría mejor si pasaras el resto del día conmigo y Mikey."

Kurt sonrió, tomando asiento en la isla. "¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso?"

Blaine agarró los platos cuando su tía, tío y primo, entraron en la cocina. "Recuerda que es mi día de descanso el domingo, así que vas a tener que estar un poco con nosotros."

"Sipp." Dijo Mikey.

Kurt sonrió. "Todavía no es un problema."

Blaine se dio la vuelta y le sonrió y Don rodo los ojos.

_Amor joven._

"¿Debemos cantar una canción feliz ganador, Michael?"

Mikey asintió a su mamá. "Está bien. Se llama Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

Kurt se rió cuando Blaine le sonrió a su primo. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star es su canción por todo."

Mikey se encogió de hombros.

Y con su primo cantando a todo pulmón las canciones, tío Don escondiendo el glaseado de la torta, tía Pam haciéndole cosquillas cuando ella lo cogió, y Kurt armonizando con el niño al lado de él, Blaine sólo podía sonreír. Ganar las Preliminares no era tan increíble como estar aquí con su familia.

* * *

_¿Ustedes también creen que tia Pam es la mejor y sabe lo que realmente necesitan? ;)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. _


	10. No me despiertes

_Hola chicos! Yo se que quieres ahorcarme, cortarme en pedacitos y lanzarme a la hoguera. Pero prometi nunca abandonar esta historia y no lo voy a hacer. Admito que la primera semana no subi el capitulo porque andaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y en la segunda me quede sin computador (aun sigo sin computador, tristemente) y se borro lo que llevaba traducido, ahora entre computadores prestados y operaciones de muelas, eh logrado terminar el capitulo y realmente espero que les guste, me tomo mucho tiempo terminarlo. :) _

Este capitulo va con agradecimientos para **darckel, Moontsee VR, Invitado, Bruja inocente, Candy Criss **y** NickyColferC**, a los nuevos seguidores y a todas esas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer la historia :)

Disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

**10. NO ME DESPIERTES**

Resultó que escoger una canción para una audición iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que Kurt pensaba. De los cientos de millones de canciones que han sido grabadas, había una que tendría que elegir; una que mostrara el talento que Kurt Hummel sabía que poseía, así como mostrar cuan dotado musicalmente estaba Blaine en varios instrumentos diferentes. Desde que decidieron durante su estancia en Nueva York que harían su audición juntos -Kurt en canto y Blaine en instrumental, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que una audición conjunta se ajustaría mejor para ellos. La cosa era que ahora tenía que encontrar la canción perfecta que demostrara que ambos pertenecían a la Escuela Superior de las Artes Escénicas Pace. Cabe decir que la presión era sofocante.

Kurt apretó el botón de apagado de la unidad de CD de Blaine, acercándose al armario de su novio y sacando un suéter de repuesto. Una hermosa música llenó la habitación mientras Blaine tocaba su guitarra, tarareando la melodía y mirando a través de sus pestañas mientras Kurt se ponía una vieja sudadera de él. La imagen nunca le hizo dejar de sonreír. Todo, desde Kurt durmiendo en su ropa de skate eran ejemplos de las cosas que hacían que el corazón de Blaine se volviera loco. A medida que su novio volvió a la cama, sonrió para sus adentros, mirando hacia abajo a su guitarra y tocando suavemente.

Nick (siendo el increíble amigo que era) añadió un par de canciones a la lista eterna de Rachel de opciones potenciales para la audición. Recordó hablar con algunas personas que se especializaron en canto y como Nick le dijo el primer día que se conocieron, las canciones de Broadway estaban relacionadas generalmente en el mejor camino a seguir. Y sabiendo que el rango vocal de Kurt era bastante sorprendente, Nick se aseguró de contribuir con una lista.

Mientras Kurt repasaba las posibilidades, escuchaba a su novio lentamente comenzar a cantar. Las palabras eran suaves y apenas existentes cuando comenzó a tomar su rasgueo, cada acorde un poco más fuerte que el anterior.

Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt lo miraba a través de sus pestañas. Juró que la belleza de sus ojos azules se volvieron aún más preciosos por el segundo. "¿Cómo va la búsqueda?" preguntó genuinamente, lamiéndose los labios por la forma en que Kurt se los mordía. El adolescente sonrió y volvió a mirar las diferentes letras.

"Estoy en una especie de punto muerto." Kurt contestó en respuesta. Sus ojos encontraron Defying Gravity y él consideraba intentar de nuevo antes de dar vuelta a la página. "¿Seguro que no quieres ayudarme?"

Blaine sonrió cuando arrancó las cadenas lentamente. "Creo que deberías tomar un descanso. Estás perdiendo el sueño por esto cuando yo sigo diciéndote que vas a estar bien."

"No sabemos eso," Kurt dejó caer los papeles y se puso boca arriba. Su cabello tocó los pies descalzos de Blaine mientras miraba hacia el techo. "Estoy seguro que vas a entrar, no importa por qué instrumento te decidieras... aunque probablemente deberías estar estudiando para el examen de ingreso, también-"

"Buena suerte con eso." Kurt juguetonamente rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba, "¿Estudiar durante el verano?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa, miró hacia abajo a sus pies a Kurt; esa sonrisa en sus labios siempre logrando que lo volviera loco. "Yo no creo que eso suceda."

"Lo que sea," Kurt jugó con unos cuantos mechones de pelo que caía sobre su frente, "Realmente no puedo darme el lujo de arruinar esto. La escuela de mi zona es una que ofrece prácticamente ningún programa de artes -"

"Mi escuela los tiene." Blaine dijo cuando cambió completamente la melodía. Kurt giró la cabeza hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sí. Yo no quiero ir allí y no seré capaz de entrar en la universidad que he estado soñando durante los últimos dos años. Quiero decir que siempre está la moda, pero... yo quiero ser un artista."

Blaine sonrió mientras se miraron a los ojos. Se incorporó un poco y asintió con la cabeza "Puedo entender eso, bebé. Perteneces a Pace. Odiaría que tuvieras que ir a mi escuela de mala muerte."

"Y me gustaría que fueras conmigo en la probabilidad que pueda entrar realmente." Kurt dijo de vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su novio se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

"Definitivamente vas a entrar Kurt, pero sé lo que quieres decir."

Cayeron en un tranquilo silencia y Kurt miró hacia atrás hacia el techo, ahora descansando ambas manos sobre su pecho. La música de Blaine se puso un poco más fuerte y su canción era un poco más clara ahora.

"Te diré esto," mientras tocaba observaba a Kurt girar para mirarlo de frente, "escoge una canción, y luego voy a escoger una canción. Vamos a hacer esto hasta reducirla a diez, y luego ensayamos cada una."

Kurt rodó sobre su costado y se enfrentó a él, anticipando el resto del plan de su novio.

"Lo que funcione, lo mantenemos. Lo que no, lo descartamos. Después la reducimos a tres, vamos a discutirla un poco más y escogemos la que se sienta mejor." Blaine se acercó con su guitarra color púrpura después de hacer la sugerencia, y se sintió orgulloso cuando supo que a Kurt le encantó.

"Esa es una idea increíble. Realmente quita el estrés de ello sabiendo que tenemos un poco de tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto también." Él sonrió y se giró hacia los papeles. Blaine asintió en respuesta.

"Exactamente. Así que escoge tus favoritas primero; cualquiera por lo que habías estado inclinando."

Kurt sonrió y su emoción era visible hasta para un ciego. "Okay."

El adolescente terminó tratando de escoger sus cinco canciones a la vez. No tenía mucho sentido ya que Blaine estaba ocupándose con su instrumento, probablemente componiendo una nueva pieza para Mikey. A Kurt le encantaba eso, y cuando Blaine le mostró las muchas canciones que había escrito desde que tenía 12 años, casi sugiere una audición con una de esas. Especialmente el trabajo más reciente del adolescente. Pero eran personal y Kurt se sentía increíble sabiendo que él era el único con quien Blaine las compartió.

Blaine sintió una súbita calma apoderándose de él ya que se encontraba en su habitación. El día era joven y eran Kurt y Blaine. Tampoco tenía ninguna intención de dejar que otra persona estuviera en su burbuja, al menos no ahora. Era entonces cuando Blaine podía ser él mismo con la única persona que no lo juzgaría, o nunca le pedía demasiado. Y con esa comodidad, Blaine siempre se encontró dejándose ir, pieza por pieza.

_I should ink my skin with your name_

Kurt lo miró cuando él separo a través de los documentos, sonriendo involuntariamente cuando los hermosos ojos dorados de Blaine se encontraron con los suyos.

_And take my passport out again_

_And just replace it_

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente mientras tocaba su guitarra acústica -la que su hermana pequeña y Mikey dejaron con crayón. Él tocó su guitarra, sonriendo y cantando letras maravillosamente en el aire.

_See I could do without a tan_

_On my left hand_

_Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle_

La voz nunca ceso dejándole a Kurt sentir mariposas. Ya sea hablando o diciendo algo muy inapropiado, y especialmente al cantarlo, Blaine siempre podía lograr que su piel se calentara; la piel de gallina aumentando en su piel.

Blaine cantó al ver a su novio apartarse, mirando hacia abajo a sus opciones de canciones. Había hecho cuatro montones, en colaboración con el rubor más adorable en su rostro.

_And I should run you a hot bath_

_Fill it up with bubbles_

Kurt no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que importaba era Blaine siendo bello y luciendo hermoso, sonando hermoso y recordándole exactamente por qué estaba loco. Renunció por un minuto, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados y mirando al chico que adoraba.

Blaine le sonrió suavemente, continuando con la letra.

_'Cause maybe you're loveable_

_And maybe you're my snowflake_

Kurt se rió de las palabras, provocando una amplia sonrisa en Blaine mientras continuaba,

_And your eyes turn from green to gray in the winter_

_I'll hold you in a cold place_

_And you should never cut your hair_

_'Cause I love the way you brush it off your forehead_

Kurt se sonrojó mientras sus ojos se encontraron. Blaine se rió un poco, tocando constantemente una bella melodía lenta.

_And you will never know_

_Just how beautiful you are to me_

"Bebe..."

Blaine se mordió los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de su rasgueo. "¿Sí, precioso?"

"Deja de hacer que me sonroje," dijo Kurt tímidamente. Blaine rodo los ojos en eso, pero tuvo que sonreír al ver a su novio haciendo su camino hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado.

_But maybe I'm just in love_

_When you wake me up_

Las palabras hicieron que Kurt se sonrojara aún más y Blaine se rió suavemente, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando Kurt estuvo en su hombro.

"Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas."

"Eres adorable cuando me ayudas a escoger las canciones." el adolescente respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Blaine sonrió.

_And you will never know_

_Just how beautiful you are to me_

Kurt puso su mano sobre la de Blaine mientras se movían a lo largo de las cuerdas. Él sonrió, tomando la mano de Kurt en la suya y rasgueando la guitarra juntos.

_But maybe I'm just in love_

_When you wake me up_

Por un momento los dos se sentaron en silencio, tocando música y sonriendo a sí mismos en cada nota que entraba en el aire. Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que era en este mismo momento, y nada cambió cuando Kurt se sentó y lo miró. La sonrisa sexy que Blaine amaba sustituyó a la adorable también amaba, y el muchacho se inclinó lentamente. Por supuesto que lo encontró a mitad del camino, aunque Kurt dejó de susurrar contra sus labios.

"Te amo, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine sonrió contra sus labios, y luego esos labios lo besaron con dulzura, pasión y sensualidad. Ambos permanecieron aun cuando sus bocas se tocaban tentativamente, reforzando las palabras que Kurt acababa de pronunciar. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la forma que la boca de su novio lo reclamó.

Blaine era de Kurt.

Ellos se retiraron con una sonrisa y sin duda, el adolescente pálido se sonrojo maravillosamente. Blaine honestamente podía decir que era poco lo que amaba de ver a Kurt tan tímido y adorable, además del hombre mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Kurt estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Hey, Cooper. Está durmiendo ahora mismo, pero voy a hacerle saber que has llamado."

Las cejas de Blaine se levantaron junto con su confusión, pero Kurt sólo continuó mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

"Todo está muy bien, en realidad. El viaje fue tan increíble, nos lo pasamos de maravilla."

"¿De qué estás hablando, bebe?"

Blaine ya no podía sentir la mano de Kurt en la mejilla, y el chico poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer delante de él. Él negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, extendiendo la mano para sujetarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kurt se había ido.

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces y el corazón de Blaine se rompió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que era sólo un sueño.

Un hermosa, increíble y perfecto sueño.

Mikey estaba a su lado con Darwin en su regazo y Kurt IV a su izquierda, viendo lo que estaba pasando en la televisión. Debido a que Blaine se sacudió despierto, el niño giró a verlo y Blaine parpadeó un par de veces, mirando alrededor de la habitación con confusión y tratando lo mejor posible de ocultar su decepción. Su novio estaba en el borde de la cama con un iPhone a la oreja.

"¿Estás bien, Blainey?"

Su cuello se quebró cuando él asintió con la cabeza, aunque Mikey no era tan rápido para creerle. Él rubio continuó observándolo por un tiempo. Él sabía lo que era despertar triste a causa de sus malos sueños, y él sabía que su primo no se veía muy feliz.

Escucho a Kurt hablar, Blaine se acostó sobre la almohada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Mirando hacia el futuro," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa suave.

Hombre, Blaine adoraba esa risa.

"Nos vemos pronto, entonces. Ok..." se rió de nuevo, "Adiós, Cooper."

Cuando colgó, Kurt se giró a tirar el teléfono donde estaba antes junto a su novio. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de una Blaine todavía somnoliento mirándolo. Él sonrió, feliz de que finalmente había despertado y le lanzó un beso rápido.

"Por qué, hey cabeza soñolienta. Realmente tomaste el "Domingo perezoso" en un sentido literal, ya veo."

Resultó que los besos hacían a Blaine el hombre más feliz en todo el sur de California. Pero al mismo tiempo, él estaba realmente molesto. Él forzó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió un poco antes de forzar su rostro en la almohada. Mikey miró de su primo a Kurt que levantó un ojo a su novio en confusión.

"¿Qué le pasa a Blainey?" Mikey preguntó en voz baja, jugando con los pies de su animal de peluche. Kurt sonrió de modo tranquilizador al pequeño antes de que estuviera triste también.

"No estoy seguro. Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Kurt cambió de posición en la cama, girando su cuerpo lejos de la televisión, así que se enfrentaba a Mikey y Blaine.

Blaine enterró la cabeza un poco más en la almohada y miró en dirección opuesta. La foto de él y Kurt de cuando habían estado juntos por primera vez estaba en un pequeño marco con corazones cursis por todas partes; Kurt besando su mejilla y él sonriendo como un loco. Era una de sus fotografías favoritas (aunque cada foto que se tomaban, eran clasificadas como una de sus favoritas) y Blaine sólo suspiró mientras la miraba.

Kurt sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo ignorados. Él sabía que Blaine no era una persona mañanera, pero en serio, eran casi las 5 de la tarde ahora. Nadie se despierta de mal humor a las 5 de la tarde. Él sonrió a Mikey cuya preocupación era adorable en su rostro, y miró los pies descalzos de Blaine. Perdiendo una mano suavemente por la parte posterior de su muslo, él sonrió cuando sus dedos encontraron el pie del adolescente y le hizo cosquillas en broma.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se relajó cuando la mano de Kurt le frotó la pierna. Pero cuando él sintió cosquillas en sus pies resopló y tiró su pie lejos. "Deja de hacer eso."

Kurt sonrió y se llevó la mano de nuevo a sí mismo. "Bueno deja de poner mala cara. Estás alterando a Mikey."

"¡Sí! Me estás alterando."

Blaine rodó sus ojos mientras miraba la imagen. "Entonces no me mires. Mira la película."

Mikey hizo un puchero y Kurt se cruzó de brazos. "Blaine"

Blaine metió la cara en la almohada y les despidió con la mano. Kurt negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser una persona?

"¿Por qué estás triste, Blainey?"

Kurt se arrastró un poco más arriba en la cama; estableciéndose entre los primos. Blaine sintió el cambio de cama, pero no les hizo caso. "Creo que sé por qué está triste."

Mikey miró. "¿Por qué?"

"Él necesita besos de Kurt y Michael, por supuesto."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No me besen-"

"Ponlo!"

Mikey rió mientras Kurt saltó sobre la espalda de Blaine, atacando un lado del adolescente de pelo rizado. Le besó la otra mejilla y se rió hasta que sus mejillas estaban rojas por Blaine retorciéndose; Kurt cosquilleo la espalda desnuda del muchacho.

Kurt pellizcó a su novio en un lado mientras lo sujetaba, colocando besos por todas partes que podía alcanzar. En respuesta, Blaine se rió y enterró su rostro aún más profundo, tratando de escapar de los dos chicos a su alrededor.

"Vamos," la voz de Blaine fue amortiguada por las almohadas y riendo fuerte, "Mikey tus besos son tan húmedos, para- Kurt, deja de hacerme cosquillas!"

Mikey le dio un beso fuerte y dejó a su primo con una mancha de humedad en la mejilla. Kurt sólo detuvo su ataque cosquillas porque él se reía tan fuerte.

"Estoy b-bien," Blaine trató de sacudir a su novio fuera de él, pero él estaba más o menos atrapado contra el colchón. "Déjame levantar. Tengo que usar el baño."

Kurt sonrió a Mikey y levantó ambas cejas. "¿Hay que dejarlo levantar?"

"Él tiene que ir." El muchacho respondió seriamente, haciendo una cara seria. Blaine soltó un bufido.

"Bien," Kurt se alejó y se echó en la cama en cruz, haciendo cosquillas en los pies de Mikey en su lugar y sonrió cuando el niño tonto se apartó con su ridícula risa. Esa risa era una locura. "Eres libre de irte, señor BMX."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, mirándolos a los dos en la cama y sonriendo cuando Kurt le lanzó otro beso. Honestamente no podía evitarlo. Sólo si él fuera capaz de decir lo que quería decir en este momento.

Fuera de la habitación, Blaine cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí. Él respiró profundo cuando él soltó el pomo de la puerta, todo antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el baño. En el camino, se limpió la baba de los besos de Mikey de la cara y sonrió para sus adentros.

_Voy a tener que recuperarlo más tarde._

En el interior del cuarto de baño, Blaine se miró en el espejo. Los rizos estaban por todas partes y sus ojos estaban un poco más rojos; es cierto porque él casi había llorado cuando se despertó, no porque estuviera cansado.

¿Por qué estaba siendo torturado por su subconsciente ahora?

¿No era suficiente ser torturado por la realidad misma?

El sueño fue demasiado intenso. Increíblemente vívido. Podía sentir a Kurt tocarlo; podía sentir los dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, y su corazón se aceleró cuando esos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Y las palabras...

"Te amo, Blaine Anderson."

Ellas fueron dichas tan claras y tan seguras, como Kurt nunca había estado más seguro en su vida.

¿Estaba realmente seguro?

Blaine negó con la cabeza en su reflexión, deseando las lágrimas. Abrió el agua fría y volvió a respirar hondo, salpicando un poco de su rostro.

Y luego repitió la acción.

Le dolió físicamente tener que despertar de eso; especialmente con Kurt y Mikey estando allí y acabando de ser increíble. La vida sería mucho más fácil si pudiera decirlo.

"Lo voy a decir. Voy a llevarlo a un lugar especial... Le daré una noche increíble y al igual que Nick dijo, demostrarle que lo amo. Y lo diré también", dijo Blaine a sí mismo en el espejo. Él miró el colgante sobre el pecho y asintió con la cabeza: "Voy a decirle a Kurt que lo amo."

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y Blaine tragó saliva, limpiándose la cara con la toalla púrpura real. Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño, casi caminando hacia su pequeño primo que estaba de pie fuera de la puerta.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? Me tenías asustado."

Blaine rodó sus ojos, agitando los rizos del muchacho. "Estoy bien, pequeño. ¿A dónde vas?"

Mikey hizo un gesto con la cabeza, "Estoy ayudando a mamá con la cena. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Voy a pasar el rato con Kurt," el mayor dijo: "Dime cuando la cena este lista ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, Blainey." Mikey sonrió al apretón de manos que Blaine hizo y se fue, trepando su camino por las escaleras.

Blaine sonrió mientras veía al chico. Una vez que el sonido de sus pequeños pasos desapareció, caminó hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

En el interior, Kurt estaba en la cama hojeando los canales. Levantó la vista hacia el sonido de Blaine reingresar a la habitación y sonrió adorablemente. Blaine observo que Kurt llevaba una vieja camiseta oscura y un par de pantalones que eran un poco demasiado cortos; sonriendo de nuevo porque llevaba su ropa.

"Deberías venir y unirte a mí", comenzó el nativo de Ohio, "Estamos viendo Cariño, encogí a los niños. Bueno, estábamos viéndola. Mikey olio comida cuando se abrió la puerta y me abandonó. "

Blaine sonrió suavemente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y acercándose a la cama. "Tanto que trataste de reemplazarme como BFF", dijo, sentándose a su lado. "Tu pequeño mini-me te abandonó por BBQ."

"Yo nunca podría reemplázate, idiota." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, apoyándose cerca hasta que los labios de Blaine estuvieron tocando los suyos. Se dio cuenta del cuerpo tenso de Blaine relajarse diez veces en el contacto antes de retroceder con una expresión perpleja.

Blaine suspiró cuando sintió que Kurt se alejaba. Abrió los ojos y encontró a su novio dándole una mirada cansada. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo, en realidad."

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una leve sonrisa cuando Blaine se sentó sobre la cama, mirando la televisión. "No sé lo que quieres decir, cariño. Sólo estoy cansado." Kurt lo miró fijamente y Blaine sonrió, continuando. "¿Qué? Lo estoy."

"Has dormido en el viaje en avión de vuelta aquí, y luego te acostaste por un par de horas en este momento. No puedes todavía estar cansado, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine se encogió de hombros, nunca aparto sus ojos lejos de la TV. "Ha sido una larga noche. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas el Señor _'Oh, Dios, sí! Allí, Blaine!_'" Terminó con una sonrisa después, imitando las palabras de su novio la noche anterior.

Kurt rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. "Es obvio que subestimas cuán bien te conozco, cariño."

"Eso no es cierto." Blaine se acercó más a él mientras hablaba, "Qué tal si vemos la película y somos perezosos por el resto del día." Kurt miró la mano de Blaine en su muslo y sonrió cuando el adolescente empezó a besar a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

"O," Kurt inmovilizo su mano y Blaine sonrió, "puedes acostarte conmigo y podemos hablar de lo que está pasando."

Blaine levantó la vista y los ojos sorprendidos lo encontraron. Algo acerca de la sinceridad en los ojos de Kurt, ganó todo momento.

"Podemos hacer eso, cariño..." Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt lo acostó sobre su espalda hasta que estuvo sobre la cama. Kurt entonces se subió a horcajadas sobre él, sonriendo cuando él entrelazó sus manos juntas.

"Está bien... esto definitivamente funciona." Blaine pensó, colocando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

"Así que... cuando volviste a la habitación literalmente podía sentir tu estrés. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Blaine apretó su agarre en las manos de Kurt mientras hablaba. "Acabo de tener un sueño... raro. Parecía real, así que me sacudió un poco, pero estoy bien."

Kurt asintió, Así que Blaine se apodero de sus caderas mientras descansaba encima de él. "Debemos hablar de ello."

"Mm, no cupcake". Blaine comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la camiseta que Kurt llevaba, frunciendo el ceño cuando le dieron una palmada lejos. "Kurt".

"Por lo menos dime si fue un mal sueño."

"No está mal del todo."

Fue observado por un momento o dos, y Kurt finalmente ha divagado. "Si tú lo dices."

Se dio cuenta que Blaine suspiro por lo que parecía ser un alivio, pero en lugar de entrar en cualquier otra cosa; él salió de él y se acostó al lado del ciclista.

"¿Ves lo que Mikey me hizo?" Kurt levantó la muñeca que ahora estaba vestido con una colorida pulsera de la amistad de rosca; cuentas que decían '_Mikey_' con un corazón en cada lado, lo decoraba. "Mi nuevo accesorio imprescindible."

Blaine giró la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza a la pulsera. Gritaba Mikey con todos esos colores culos al azar. Pero al igual que él, era un genio, el púrpura fue el más utilizado. "¿Lo hiciste también?"

Kurt asintió, obviamente, cuando él apoyó los codos en el colchón. "Por supuesto que lo hice. Él te lo mostrará cuando llegue al piso superior. Es principalmente tonos de azul... ese es su color favorito sabes. Dijo que ha sido así desde que me conoció." Blaine rodó los ojos ante eso y Kurt se rió. "Bueno, ¿qué puedes hacer? Él es un encantador como su primo."

Blaine no podía discutir con eso. "¿Hiciste una para mí?"

Kurt sonrió, dejando caer un poco la cabeza para besar a Blaine en los labios. "Se supone que debemos hacerlas juntos. Esa es la parte de la amistad."

Su novio se burló. "Sólo es que no quieres hacer uno," Blaine le dijo, "no hay necesidad de venir con excusas."

Kurt sonrió mientras se ponía de nuevo a mirar los ojos de Blaine. "Ok. Estas de muy mal humor."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo estoy. Solo estoy cansado, bebe."

"Hm," Kurt le dio otro beso, esta vez un poco más, todo antes de levantarse sobre sus rodillas. "Date la vuelta. Voy a darte un masaje."

Blaine levantó una ceja para ver si hablaba en serio, y cuando Kurt lo miró expectante con una sonrisa sexy, el ciclista se giró rápidamente sobre su estómago y se puso totalmente en la cama.

Kurt se arrastró a seguirlo. La película continuaba en segundo plano y se escuchaba el diálogo; el más joven sonriendo suavemente mientras se sentaba horcajadas justo en la parte superior de los muslos de Blaine. Lo observó tirado en las almohadas, en la parte superior, los brazos cruzados y comenzó a acariciarlo, a partir de la parte baja de su espalda, tocando la piel caliente y corriendo todo el camino hasta los hombros de Blaine. "Estas tan tenso, bebé."

Blaine sintió relajarse al instante cuando Kurt le masajeó los hombros. Inclinó la cabeza para que su novio pudiera conseguir un mejor acceso y gimió de satisfacción. "Supongo que volver aquí me recuerda lo que es volver aquí, ¿sabes?" Kurt asintió mientras escuchaba, mirando a Blaine relajarse por el movimiento de sus manos. "No se puede dejar de estar un poco estresado."

Kurt tarareó en reconocimiento. Podía entender eso. Aplico un poco más de presión en los músculos de Blaine, hablando en voz baja. "Voy a seguir dándote el masaje y hablaremos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Blaine cerró los ojos y asintió. "Suena bien".

Los dedos de Kurt se arrastraron hacia arriba y abajo por espalda desnuda de Blaine, disfrutando de los sonidos que el adolescente hizo. Eran... agradables.

"Mm, eso es bueno, bebe. "

Muy agradable.

Frotó ese lugar otra vez. "Estás haciendo hincapié. No me gusta mi Superman desestresante."

Blaine se mordió los labios cuando sintió a Kurt masajear su espalda baja. "Lo sé bebé. Eso se siente tan bien." Kurt miró sus manos y asintió con la cabeza, no respondiendo sin embargo. Blaine tomó la oportunidad para comenzar. "¿Vas a venir conmigo y Coop el miércoles?"

Su novio levantó una ceja ante la pregunta. "¿Debería?"

Blaine abrió los ojos cuando Kurt siguió trabajando en la parte superior de él. "Sería bueno."

No hubo respuesta al principio, y Blaine no entendía el por qué. Parecía bastante simple, ¿no? Kurt debería haber adivinado que Blaine lo querría allí después de todo.

"Lo sé," el más joven finalmente comenzó, "se me acaba de ocurrir el punto de esto era para que ustedes dos pudieran hablar. ¿Puedes hacer eso con la gran distracción de tu novio totalmente gay en la habitación?"

Blaine rodó los ojos y los cerró. Sintió las manos de Kurt haciendo su camino de regreso a sus hombros mientras hablaba. "Yo realmente odio cuando haces eso, Kurt."

Kurt jugaba con los rizos en la nuca del cuello de Blaine. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"Deja de menospreciarte a ti mismo. Eres mi novio gay. Ok. Eso no debe significar que no puedo tener una conversación con alguien mientras estás en la habitación. Y por último, he comprobado que no era exactamente hetero por lo que tu punto no es ni siquiera un poco válido."

Kurt sonrió. "No quise decir eso y tú lo sabes. Estoy diciendo que tú y tu madre necesitan volver por el buen camino y yo no sé si tengo que estar en el medio de ello... sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Sólo que no quiero."

Blaine se mantuvo firme, y Kurt sabía que iba a salirse con la suya. "Entonces voy a ir, supongo."

"¿Supones?"

Kurt se mordió los labios, acariciando los hombros del muchacho con cuidado. "Bueno, ya sabes, cariño... Es tu mamá -tu roca antes de que hubiera un Kurt. "

Blaine se burló. "Siempre hubo un Kurt," gruñó en la almohada. Kurt sonrió, masajeando continuamente la espalda de Blaine e inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un beso en sus rizos locos.

"Y", continuó, "ustedes dos se necesitan el uno al otro más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir. Estoy seguro de que quieren decirse cosas el uno a uno y conmigo no, no lo sé..."

Blaine asintió. "Así que no quieres venir."

Sonrió una vez más, "Voy a ir, Blaine. Voy a esperar a fuera, ¿tal vez? Pasar el rato con tu hermano mayor por un tiempo."

A Blaine le gusta eso. Bueno, a él le gustaba que Kurt estuviera alrededor por apoyo moral. Sabía que podía contar con él. Lo que él no estaba demasiado aficionado era con Cooper pasando tiempo con su novio. Quién sabía que historias ridículas de la infancia haría que aparezca, avergonzándolo con prontitud. De cualquier manera, Kurt estaría allí. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco menos ansioso. "Okay."

Las manos de Kurt se abrieron paso a los músculos de la espalda de Blaine, presionando firmemente y masajeando el estrés. Se lamió los labios cuando el adolescente suspiró y se volvió un poco más flojo debido a la obra de sus manos. "¿Cómo se siente esto?"

Blaine gimió en respuesta. "Tan bueno, bebe."

Su novio asintió, fingiendo que las palabras no le estaban afectando tanto como le estaban afectando. Si él se excitaba más, Blaine definitivamente lo sentiría. Para evitar eso, Kurt comenzó una nueva conversación. "Así que, volviendo a la práctica de mañana, ¿eh?"

Blaine mantuvo los ojos cerrados y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Al menos podré pensar en otra cosa por un tiempo."

"Eso siempre es bueno", respondió Kurt. "Yo sólo trabajo unas horas."

"Mm," Blaine se mordió el labio para contener los otros gemidos que casi desencadenaba. Este masaje se sentía mucho mejor de lo que Kurt probablemente pensó que se sentía. "¿Quieres hacer algo después?"

Kurt sonrió. Al igual que él, incluso tuvo que preguntar. "Claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" froto sobre el lado del cuerpo bronceado de su novio y esperó una respuesta.

Blaine se movió más en la almohada. "Bueno quizás-"

El teléfono celular de Blaine sonó a su lado. Kurt miró el teléfono celular vibrar y se fue a cogerlo, pero Blaine llegó a él en su lugar.

"Yo me encargo. Por favor, no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo."

Kurt sonrió. "Ok, cariño."

En la pantalla se leía 'Jus' y Blaine pulso aceptar. "¿Qué pasa, hermano?"

"Hablé con ella cuando aterrizamos." una voz adorable respondió de nuevo.

Blaine rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y se mordió el labio cuando Kurt le masajeó lo más profundo. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo fue eso?"

Justin sonrió mientras hablaba y Blaine podía oír la sonrisa tonta. "No estuvo tan mal. Escucha, todos vamos a la cafetería a la medianoche. Nick, Naomi, Jeff, Vickie, David... tú y Kurt mejor que estén allí también. Ella dijo que va a reunirse conmigo allí."

Blaine asintió. "¿Medianoche? Creo que podemos hacer eso."

Kurt lo escuchó y sacudió la cabeza. Su papá definitivamente lo atraparía a escondidas una de estas noches.

"Ok entonces. Hasta luego."

"Hasta más tarde". Blaine respondió antes de sacar el teléfono de su oreja. Kurt amaso la carne de su espalda baja mientras lo veía comprobar unos cuantos mensajes de texto y puso el teléfono a su lado.

"¿Dónde estábamos, bebé?"

"Estábamos haciendo planes para mañana," Kurt le dijo; sus dedos corriendo justo por encima de la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Blaine. El adolescente gimió cuando Kurt continuó, "Después de que salga del trabajo se supone que debemos hacer algo."

Blaine se lamió los labios mientras se relajaba en las almohadas. Los dedos de Kurt eran increíbles y le llevó un montón de reserva no darse la vuelta ahora mismo. "Oh, sí", comenzó, "tenemos que llevar a Mikey a la playa. Después vamos a la pista de patinaje, por supuesto. Le he estado prometiendo que nos gustaría construir un castillo de arena de su altura desde el año pasado y debería hacerlo bien antes de que él esté a mi altura."

Kurt se rió. "Lo que probablemente será el próximo mes-"

"Para con los chistes cortos Hummel-"

"Pero eso está perfectamente bien conmigo," Kurt le interrumpió con una sonrisa, siguió trabajando en los músculos de Blaine, "por supuesto que puedo necesitar esconderme debajo de un paraguas o algo así, porque no voy a quemarme. Mañana se supone que va a ser aún más caliente que hoy."

Blaine sonrió, "Prometo no dejar que el feroz sol te afecte. Trae esa cosa con páginas que siempre se encuentra en el mercado y relajarte en nuestra manta. Vamos a tomarlo con calma."

Kurt se rió un poco mientras sus dedos se dirigieron a huesos de la cadera de Blaine, "¿Sería esa cosa con las páginas a las que te refiere para pasar, como un libro?"

Blaine sonrió. "¿Así es como se llama?"

"Eres un tonto," Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso en el pelo otra vez, "pero eso suena perfecto. No te olvides que tengo que quitar las ruedas de entrenamiento de Mikey mañana. Y conseguir un equipo realmente bueno de BMX para que pueda ser como tú. Ha estado tan emocionada por ello."

Blaine asintió. "No dejaría que se te olvide que mañana es 'El gran día del chico y su bicicleta', así que no te preocupes. Sales a las 3, ¿no? "

"Claro." Kurt le dijo.

"Bueno, yo voy a estar un poco más temprano en la escuela y pasaré por la tienda... Kurt eso se siente tan jodidamente bueno."

Kurt se mordió los labios en una sonrisa. "Me alegra oír eso."

Un par de manos acariciaron los lados del cuerpo de Blaine hasta que llegaron a sus caderas, y luego volvieron a subir. Él suspiró feliz y habló, "Vamos a parar a conseguir sus cosas..." Kurt pasó los dedos por los rizos de Blaine y el adolescente casi gimió por la forma en que su cuero cabelludo recibió los masajes y luego todos vamos a ir al parque por un poco... maldita sea..."

Kurt sonrió, ajustando su cuerpo un poco y sentándose más arriba en la parte superior de Blaine. Una mano jugaba en su cabello y la otra frotaba su hombro izquierdo, "Y después la playa."

Blaine gimió. "Sí... la playa."

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Todo era Kurt y Blaine; masajes y gemidos suaves, la vieja película de Disney sonando de fondo mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó cinco minutos después y se asomó a la cómoda donde estaba para ver un correo electrónico entrante de Santana. Él negó con la cabeza mientras Blaine llegó por él.

"Estoy seguro de que lo que ella tiene que decir no es importante en este momento."

Blaine sonrió mientras abría el teléfono de Kurt. "Vamos a descubrirlo." Abrió el mensaje y se relajó en las manos de Kurt mientras leía el texto en voz alta.

"Querido Porcelana,

Llegamos de vuelta en Lima hoy un poco después de las 14:00. Todo el mundo estaba disgustado porque regresamos sin un trofeo de primer lugar y sin nuestro homosexual favorito. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te extrañamos, Hummel. Casi tanto como Chandler extraña tener a alguien alrededor que realmente le guste-" Blaine se congeló por un momento y se giró para ver a Kurt lo mejor que pudo con su posición "¿quién es Chandler?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Leer el resto, por favor."

Blaine asintió, mirando hacia delante de nuevo.

"Pero lo importante es que estés satisfecho con el hobbit y ten sexo increíble sobre una base regular." Blaine se detuvo a reír, "me gusta esta chica."

Kurt sonrió, "Ella es algo más."

"Y nunca se sabe." reanudó, "Tal vez algún día de este verano todos nos veremos otra vez. Podría ser una ilusión, pero te echo de menos, cara de chica.

Oh, Brit y el Señor Tubbington dicen hola.

Atentamente,

Tana."

Blaine se desplazó hacia abajo para asegurarse de que era todo antes de dirigirse a Kurt de nuevo. "¿Cara de chica?"

Kurt asintió. "Esa es Santana siendo dulce, cariño. Yo los vi a los dos hablando cuando estuve con mi ex. Parece que ambos se cayeron bien ¿cierto?"

Blaine se encogió ante el recuerdo. "Ella me insultó varias veces, pero luego volvió a estar bien."

Kurt se rió un poco y Blaine sonrió ante el sonido. "Como he dicho. Parece como si ambos se cayeron bien también."

Blaine sonrió. Eso debe haber sido que ha Santana le gustaba entonces. "Cool. Hablando de tu vida en Ohio, ahora sería un buen momento para decirme más acerca de Ohio, Kurt. Ya que estamos hablando unos con otros y todo."

Kurt asintió. Eso pareció justo. "Haz preguntas y respondo."

"Está bien," Blaine descanso en los brazos cruzados, una vez más. "¿Dónde andaba en Lima. Como aquí es Layla Diner. Dónde andabas?"

"Breadstix," Kurt respondió con seguridad. "La comida era mediocre en lo mejor, pero era nuestro lugar. Me encantaba Lima Bean también, a pesar de que Chandler siempre olvidaba mi pedido de café."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Mocha sin grasa, ¿verdad?"

Kurt sonrió. "¿Cómo sabes eso? Siempre tomo un café regular cuando vamos a la cafetería."

"La primera noche que nos escapamos y fuimos a la cafetería, te enfadaste porque no tienen mochas sin grasa en Layla's -sólo normal y descafeinado. Observé que hacías esta pequeña cosa donde sobresalía tu labio inferior y fue probablemente la cosa más adorable que había visto. Pero eso fue raro, así que miré hacia otro lado. "

Kurt levantó la ceja mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Oh, eso es precioso."

Blaine sonrió. "Ven acuéstate a mi lado."

Así que Kurt lo hizo. Se hizo a un lado y se acostó al lado del ciclista, sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en el costado de Blaine. "No puedo creer que recuerdes eso. Eso es un detalle muy mínimo para el día y la noche loca que tuvimos."

Blaine lo miró a los ojos. "Analizaste el menú como un centenar de veces y terminaste dejándome ordenar por nosotros."

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. "Y nos ordenaste esas enormes hamburguesas y dos limonadas."

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Y entonces José te envió un mensaje y me arruinó la noche."

Su novio se echó a reír. "Dios, eres adorable cuando estás celoso."

"Estoy loco por ti bebé." Blaine le dijo con sinceridad. Él casi se derritió cuando Kurt acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó en los labios.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Blaine asintió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cadera de Kurt; los dos acostados en la cama cara a cara. "Memoria favorita de Lima que no esté relacionada con el club Glee."

Kurt sonrió. "Definitivamente salir con mamá y papá."

Blaine sonrió a su vez. "¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacían?"

Kurt se acercó y habló. Sus narices chocaron a causa de la acción. "Pues teníamos la noche familiar de juego a veces y mi mamá me ayudaba a hacer trampa contra mi padre y nos gustaba siempre ganarle. En todo." Kurt sonrió, "Éramos terribles."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Qué otra cosa?"

Kurt se rió un poco antes de volver a hablar. "Jugábamos a los disfraces. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero sólo sé poco que podía moverme en un par de tacones y mi papá se ve increíble en brillo de labios color burdeos."

Blaine resopló y Kurt dejó reír un poco más. "Yo era un bicho raro."

"Estoy seguro de que eras hermoso."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Si tú lo dices." Él se quedó en silencio y pensó un rato. "También estuvo este chico..."

Una de las cejas de Blaine se arqueo con curiosidad. "¿Un chico?"

Kurt sonrió a los celos de su novio después de dos segundos de la historia. "Cálmate. Tenía sólo unos 6... Pero antes de que llegaras tú, él era totalmente alguien con quien me veía caer. Patas arriba", dijo Kurt. Blaine lo miró y él ignoró su mirada, continuando su narración de historias. "Acababa de cumplir 7 cuando lo conocí. Un jodido bebe, también. A mi madre le gustó mucho."

Blaine asintió. "¿Que lo hacía tan especial? Quiero decir si tu mamá lo aprobó y todo... porque suena como una idiota para mí."

Kurt se rió y Blaine sonrió, viendo las mejillas del chico volverse de color rosa. "¿Cómo podría sonar como un idiota? Sólo he dicho dos cosas acerca de él."

Blaine rodo los ojos por eso. "Simplemente lo hace."

Kurt sonrió. Decidió ignorarlo, aunque él pensó acerca de cómo responder a la pregunta anterior. "Le guste de inmediato. Nos encontramos en el parque un día, cuando mi mamá y yo estábamos tomando un atajo por allí. Nunca fue pesado, pero este niño quería ser mi amigo demasiado. Odiaba que me tuviera que ir. Sólo jugamos como por 5 minutos, si no recuerdo mal."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "¿Y tú estabas locamente enamorado después de cinco minutos?"

Kurt sonrió con más fuerza. "Mira quién habla, guapo." Se rió cuando Blaine asintió con derrota, sonriendo y sin siquiera molestarse en discutir ese punto.

"Está bien."

Kurt yacía la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. "No debes molestarte por eso. Yo lo imagino y no estábamos destinadas a ser, cariño."

Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso, por lo que su novio sonrió. "Me siento mal por él. Él perdió y yo tuve suerte."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Yo no sé nada de eso. Yo soy el afortunado..." lo besó de nuevo y Blaine sonrió contra sus labios, al igual que Kurt a cambio. Eso fue hasta que se hizo la siguiente declaración.

"Háblame de Karofsky."

Blaine sintió que su novio se tensó desde donde lo tocó, y vio la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro rápidamente desaparecen. Sus cejas se levantaron en respuesta mientras observaba la reacción de Kurt.

"¿Fue tan malo? ¿Digo su nombre y tu estado de ánimo cambia por completo?"

Kurt tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. "Yo... que sepas su nombre como que me de bruces. Y yo estaba tratando de conseguir que te relajaras y luego sale el tipo al que más le temía."

Blaine no respondió a eso. Él en cambio lo miro expectante, observando los labios de Kurt mientras esperaba a que se movieran.

Kurt suspiró y su aliento a cabo en los labios de Blaine. "Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar."

Blaine se hizo presente y lo besó. Kurt gemía por ello y se relajó un poco. "Por el principio estaría bien," respondió mientras se alejaba. "Y quiero que seas honesto conmigo. Ya estoy enojado por este chico, pero no quiero ningún secreto."

Kurt asintió en respuesta, tomar otro aliento profundo, y apoyando su frente contra su novio. "El comienzo. Ok."

Blaine frotó el brazo de Kurt alentadoramente y el adolescente de ojos azules sonrió y comenzó. "Conocí a Dave... su nombre es de Dave Karofsky," Blaine asintió y Kurt reanudó, "Lo conocí en la escuela. Estábamos en la misma clase de séptimo grado y me senté frente a él. No estábamos siempre cerca, pero no tuvimos problemas tampoco. Era como supiéramos del uno al otro y eso es todo."

Blaine asintió.

"Por lo tanto," la mano que Kurt no tenía bajo su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Blaine, trazando patrones pequeños justo debajo de su clavícula, "el séptimo grado iba y venía. Luego, en el octavo grado fue a una escuela diferente. Durante este tiempo, mi um... estilo se desarrolló un poco más, empecé a vestir de manera diferente; Ropa bonita que realmente me gustaba en vez de pantalones vaqueros sucios y sudaderas Sé que mi padre tenía buenas intenciones, pero... no". Blaine escuchó atentamente, mirando a Kurt, aunque el muchacho miraba el movimiento de su mano, "Por supuesto, empecé a recibir miradas por ello. Uno de los chicos de los que me había enamorado se burlaba de mí por ser inmensamente femenino y todo el mundo se reía. Pero eso fue lo más lejos que llego a ser el octavo grado; Burlas. Avance rápido el año en McKinley, fue donde mi vida dio un giro terrible, y Karofsky jugó un papel en eso."

Cuando Kurt sintió que Blaine se tensó a su lado, tuvo que parar para calmar al muchacho. Blaine se dio cuenta de cómo estaba reaccionando a la historia y se disculpó, tomo una respiración profunda.

"Sólo se pone más duro, así que necesito que te quedes tranquilo, Blaine."

Su novio asintió. Kurt tomó nota de cómo trató de relajarse y suavemente comenzó.

"Primer año de preparatoria fue cuando todo empezó. Estaba humillado y ridiculizado y literalmente odiaba entrar en ese edificio. Todos los atletas sintieron la necesidad de meterse con los que no estaban de acuerdo con ellos" lo bajo en la cadena alimentaria "y era sin duda un fácil objetivo. Yo era pequeño y un solitario, y aunque no había salido en el momento, todavía era diferente. Diferente no es realmente apreciado en Lima. Y porque Karofsky había entrado en el equipo de fútbol, él y sus matones me hicieron una prioridad por su ignorancia."

Blaine no dijo nada hasta que estuvo seguro de que el veneno que sin duda se notaría en su voz se hubiera disminuido. "¿Fuiste a pedir ayuda de alguien?"

Kurt sonrió ante eso. "Una maestra me gritó por casi hacerle derramar su café cuando Karofsky me arrojó en vestuario frente de ella. Eso debería explicar cómo es el personal educativo de McKinley."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, mirando al techo. Kurt descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro y habló.

"No les importaba. Y sólo se agravó cuando hice una audición para el coro en el segundo año. Todos los jugadores de fútbol estaban haciendo mi vida un infierno. Tiraban granizados en mi cara, así como en las caras de mis amigos, me tiraron en los contenedores de basura y arruinaban completamente lo que llevaba puesto. Me iba a casa, Blaine, y me gustaba gritar, y gritar, y tirar cosas alrededor de mi habitación en el sótano. Recuerdo que solía sentarme en la esquina y sólo hablar con mi mamá, tarareando la canción que solía cantar para mí."

Cuando Kurt sintió lo puños de Blaine apretarse, suspiró, agachándose para tomar su mano. Blaine siguió mirando al techo y su ira se podía sentir desde una milla de distancia.

"Así que al final negué mi sexualidad para aliviar el dolor. Había pasado por toda mi página de Facebook con mensajes de odio, burlas de 'maricón' y 'hadas' y otras cosas que no necesito decir. Así que me uní al equipo de fútbol como pateador y entonces a todo el mundo de repente le gustaba. La burla se detuvo. Gané un juego para ellos y nadie se atrevía a tirarme en un contenedor de basura. Pero eso no era lo que yo era y me odiaba por esconderme. Salí y las cosas aumentaron gradualmente en peor y peor."

"¿Por qué fue expulsado?" Preguntó Blaine, cortando a su novio. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Kurt sólo para asegurarse de que el adolescente no pudiera endulzar o no decirle la verdad. Necesitaba saber.

Kurt forzó una sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos miel de Blaine. "Wow. Sabes mucho, ¿no?" Blaine sólo lo miró y el muchacho suspiró, comenzando. "El año pasado, durante el otoño, Karofsky me había empujado a mi límite. Él había salido de su camino para torturarme y para asegurarse de que yo supiera que era él quien me estaba tratando como basura. Lo odiaba. Mi padre acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón y llegaba el aniversario de la pérdida de mi mamá, todo el dolor y el miedo que sentí se fue reprimiendo dentro de mí y no podía soportarlo. Él me empujó un día y yo lo tenía acerca." Blaine lo miró cuando él explicó, y Kurt pensó en parar porque él casi podía oír los latidos de Blaine con odio. Pero Blaine no quería ningún secreto y así era como debía ser. "Yo s-seguí -tras él, gritando, enojado... enfurecido como él. Pero lo seguí en el vestuario y le dio un pedazo de mis pensamientos. Le dije que lo despreciaba y me besó..." Los ojos de Kurt estaban comenzando a ponerse húmedos por el recuerdo de la historia. "Él me besó y no recuerdo nunca haber odiado nada más en la vida que lo repugnante que me sentí en ese momento." Blaine se sentó ahora y se alejó de Kurt, pasando una mano por su cabello. Kurt lo miró y se tumbó, frotando la parte baja de su espalda lentamente antes de continuar.

"Si quieres que me detenga lo haré."

Blaine estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos y era evidente que estaba tratando de calmarse. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, pensó Kurt, y él no tiene que hacer nada. Todo esto fue en el pasado y él estaba encantado de estar lejos de eso ahora.

"Continua" dijo Blaine; la cabeza todavía en sus manos. Kurt asintió y acarició su espalda suavemente.

"Voy a acortar la larga historia de aquí en adelante", dijo, "David dijo que no era un maricón y que si le decía a alguien lo que pasó, él me m-mataría. Yo-" Blaine se tensó enormemente en este punto y se puso en pie.

"Santana dijo que le permitieron volver a la escuela. ¿Él amenazó tu vida y tenías que volver a verlo todos los días? ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, Kurt? ¿Nadie peleo por ti?"

Así que Santana era la que había estado diciendo cosas, Kurt negó con la cabeza y finalmente se sentó en la cama. "Mi papá luchó con uñas y dientes, pero nuestras palabras y nuestras amenazas no eran nada para la junta escolar. Ellos lo dejaron atrás y Karofsky se comprometió a abrir una nueva hoja-"

"Eso apesta-"

"Lo sé," Kurt se inclinó sobre sus rodillas dobladas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas, "¿puedes calmarte? Estoy aquí y estoy feliz y eso esta hecho-"

"¿Me estás diciendo que un tipo que había estado haciéndote la vida un infierno viviente ni siquiera tuvo que pagar por lo que hizo y se supone que debo estar bien, Kurt?"

Kurt lo miró. "Él regresó y no me molestó de nuevo. Incluso se disculpó y realmente no hablaba o me reconocía entonces. Personalmente es lo de menos."

Blaine dejó de caminar y negó con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia Kurt.

"Cuando estaba con Chandler, él me envió un mensaje privado en Facebook de nuevo. Era otra disculpa y un como 'espero que ustedes dos sean felices' y ese tipo de cosas." Kurt se miró las manos y se encogió de hombros, "No le respondí como por una semana o algo porque honestamente... fue de la nada y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero le di un gracias."

Blaine rodó los ojos.

"Y entonces recibí otro mensaje justo antes de que mi padre me hablara de la oportunidad que tenía aquí. Era de Dave y decía 'bueno'. Nunca lo respondí, pero a veces, me siento culpable. Como que tal vez necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar en ello-"

"Él es no va a hablar contigo, Kurt, "Blaine advirtió.

Kurt asintió. Sabía cuándo Blaine estaba jugando y cuando no lo estaba, y ahora mismo lo decía en serio.

"Lo entiendo. Digo que me gustaría que tuviera a alguien con quien hablar. No todo el mundo puede decidir tan fácil como tú decides lo que te hace feliz de cambiar toda tu vida entera. Crecer en Ohio es tan diferente de lo que es está aquí y tener a alguien que te escuche puede hacer un mundo de diferencia."

Blaine lo miró y Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"No le respondí, sin embargo. ¿Puedes venir y acostarte?"

Después de unos segundos, Blaine se pasó una mano por el pelo una vez más y volvió a respirar. Regresó a la cama y se sentó en frente de Kurt, mirando al adolescente a los ojos.

Kurt le sonrió suavemente y volvía a hablar, pero Blaine habló ante de él.

"Así que has tenido un tipo básicamente acosándote física y emocionalmente, y el chico que supuestamente se preocupaba por ti y era tu novio resultó negligente constantemente."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Mi pasado no fue lo más lindo", bromeó.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No creo que fuera divertido."

"Bueno, tuve que enseñarme a mí mismo y ver lo que tengo y estar agradecido por eso. Si no, probablemente voy a ir a un lugar que tantos otros chicos de nuestra edad van y no podría estar más deprimido por ellos."

"Nunca vas a sentirte de la forma en que te sentiste en McKinley, nunca más mientras yo esté aquí." Blaine se acercó más y tomo las manos ahora frías de Kurt, frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba la conversación: "No voy a defraudarte como todo el mundo lo hizo."

Kurt sonrió suavemente. "Lo sé. Y soy el hombre más afortunado en la tierra de tenerte, Blaine Anderson."

El mayor sonrió, a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por golpes suaves en la puerta. Fueron rápidos como las pequeñas manos de Mikey siempre lo hacían. "Hora de la cena!" , gritó. "El Sr. Hummey vino, también!"

Blaine sonrió al oír la voz. "Ya voy, munchkin."

Kurt le besó la mejilla y se levantó en primer lugar, en busca de un par de zapatillas para deslizar sus pies.

"Nos vemos ahí abajo", dijo, "Necesito ir al baño."

"Ven aquí," Blaine le dijo, mirando a Kurt forzar su camino en un viejo par de zapatillas Nike. El adolescente sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios en la forma en que sus pantalones abrazaban el cuerpo de Kurt, "Ven aquí."

El joven sonrió mientras se acercaba, inclinándose hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos. Él sonrió, susurrando contra los labios de Blaine.

"¿Estás bien?"

Blaine asintió, rozando la nariz con Kurt mientras lo hacía. "No me gusta la idea de lo que has pasado, sin embargo."

Kurt asintió. "Estoy muy bien ahora."

"Lo sé." Dijo Blaine. "Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tus amigos estaban encima de mí en Nueva York como si fuera un pedazo de mierda cuando no hicieron ni una mierda para protegerte."

Kurt colocó el beso más suave que pudo a los labios de Blaine y no se apartó hasta que el muchacho se relajó. "Todos tenemos nuestros errores y todos lo estamos pasamos. Ellos están tratando de ser mejores... Estoy tratando de ser mejor, Es un trabajo en progreso. Ahora vamos antes de que mi padre piense que estamos teniendo sexo o algo así."

Blaine sonrió un poco, bajando la cabeza. "Permíteme ponerme una camisa."

Kurt se mordió el labio antes de suspirar con tristeza. Blaine le sonrió. "Nos vemos por ahí."

"Ok bebe."

* * *

"Totalmente nos van a atrapar, bebe" Kurt trató de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque él quería reír en el momento. Blaine sonrió contra su cuello mientras lo besaba; los dos ocultos en el oscuro estacionamiento de Layla Diner. Debido a la forma en que estaban escondidos en la ATV de Blaine, la gente que salía y entraba en el restaurante no podía ver lo que estaba pasando en la zona poco iluminada.

"Quédate tranquilo y vamos a estar bien." Blaine bromeó, sacando la lengua para jugar en la línea de la mandíbula de su novio. Kurt se mordió el labio, rodando sus caderas lentamente en el regazo de Blaine. Blaine a su vez, le apretó la cintura más cerca, chupando un punto en el cuello de Kurt y la esperanza de Kurt era dejar que lo hiciera el tiempo suficiente para hacer una marca.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien camina cerca? Como un oficial de policía, por ejemplo... para" Kurt dejó escapar una risita ahora cuando su novio le apretó el culo, "No quiero estar duro cuando vayamos adentro con nuestros amigos."

Blaine se rió ahora. "Pienso que podría ayudarte con eso aquí."

"Podemos verlos totalmente" Jeff bajó de su camioneta y cerró la puerta, sonriendo a la reacción de Kurt. Victoria sonrió y les dio un saludo cuando se unió a su novio.

"No vamos a interrumpir, chicos."

Blaine puso los ojos en ella, pero sonrió a sus ridículos amigos. "Creo que tenemos que parar ahora."

Kurt asintió, obviamente.

"A menos que no te importe un público..."

"Blaine" Kurt sonrió e ignoró los silbidos de Jeff y Vickie, "Vamos. Vamos adentro."

"Está bien," Blaine le permitió a su novio pasar por su regazo, y luego se bajó de su propio ATV. Se acercaron y se unieron a la pareja y todos se fueron hacia la entrada.

En el interior, Nick, Naomi, Justin, y David ya estaban presentes. Ellos estaban en su mesa habitual en la parte posterior, que ya estaba llena. Blaine y Kurt caminaron de la mano, mientras que Justin se puso de pie para ayudar a Jeff a arrastra una mesa adicional y unas cuantas sillas más a la de ellos. Kurt se deslizó en la mesa junto a David y Blaine se sentó junto a él, sin perder tiempo poniendo su brazo alrededor de su novio.

"Hola chicos". Naomi dijo con una sonrisa. Ella hizo un guiño a Kurt que lo devolvió, y luego el puño chocó con Blaine.

"Hey. ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?" Preguntó Kurt.

Nick asintió mientras Justin se dejó caer a su lado. "Bastante bien, Ohio. Ya hemos pasado por aquí unos buenos veinte minutos. ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"

Blaine sonrió pero Kurt se apresuró a contestar primero. "Estábamos um, esperando a Jeff y Vickie."

Victoria rodo los ojos cuando su novio resopló.

Justin sonrió con complicidad, pero sólo giró su gorra hacia atrás. Fue David quien habló a continuación.

"¿Debemos pedir ahora? ¿A Qué hora esta chica va a venir?"

"¿Y cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Blaine, esperando que no fuera alguien con quien una vez salió. Debido a que ocurrió con el ex de Jeff y fue muy incómodo.

Justin deslizó un menú de la mesa a Kurt y Blaine mientras hablaba. "Su nombre es Teresa. Y no te preocupes Blaine, salía del camino para asegurarse de que yo sería el primero de todo el mundo en esta mesa con quien jamás había estado involucrado con... Kurt, Vickie, y Naomi incluida."

Kurt sonrió. "Fue sólo una noche, Jus. No te preocupes."

"Oh mierda," Nick se acercó a chocar los cinco y Kurt le correspondió, guiñándole un ojo a Justin. Su amigo rubio sonrió antes de rodar sus ojos.

"Que te jodan también, Kurt."

Blaine sacó su teléfono celular. "¿A qué hora va a venir?" David volvió a preguntar.

"Le mandaré un mensaje ahora" Kurt dijo en broma. Sonó un grupo de 'oooooo' y Justin saco el dedo del medio hacia arriba. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Deberías de haber coqueteado conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, Jus."

Justin no le hizo caso. "Ella está en camino con unos amigos", les dijo. David suspiró.

"Vi a sus amigos en la fiesta del viernes y no eran calientes en absoluto. Ni siquiera estaban tibios."

"Bueno, eso no importa, porque estoy seguro de que tú y tu ex se va a casar," Vickie le dijo, golpeando la mano de Jeff de su muslo. "¿Tú y Maya ha estado dentro y fuera desde cuándo? Desde su primer año al menos."

David se encogió de hombros. "Se acabó para siempre esta vez."

"No, no lo es." Blaine murmuró.

"Yo digo que llamemos a una camarera por aquí," Jeff hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire casi golpeando a Blaine en la cabeza mientras lo hacía. Nick se sacó los auriculares y puso todo en su bolsillo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su novia.

"¿Qué tomamos bebe?" Kurt preguntó, escudriñando el menú. "No soy tan hambriento por la cena."

Blaine asintió y lo miró con Kurt. "Lo mismo digo. Comparte algunas papas fritas de camote conmigo."

"Hm," Kurt asintió. "Eso suena bien. Y cheesecake"

Blaine asintió también. "Y el cheesecake, bebé."

"¿Cómo estuvo la cena?" Jeff le preguntó con una sonrisa. "He oído que el Sr. Hummel se unió, B."

Kurt sonrió a Blaine mientras el chico rodo los ojos. "Estuvo bien." Dijo Kurt.

"Realmente no lo estuvo. Su padre estuvo haciendome preguntas sobre mi futuro... y encima de todo es él es el rey de los bloques de Cock."

"Los padres", dijo Jeff, sacudiendo la cabeza. Vickie sonrió. Jeff y sus padres no eran los mejores amigos.

Kurt sonrió. "Creo que ha ido bien."

La camarera llegó a tomar los pedidos al mismo tiempo que la campana en la entrada de la puerta sonó. Justin terminó de hablar y se giró, sonriendo a la chica que vio caminando por la puerta. Miró a su alrededor un poco hasta que sus ojos marrones se posaron en él. Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego se agitaron adorablemente. Justin rápidamente lo devolvió.

Y luego, en seguida Shane, y luego José, y detrás de él había unos cuantos de los chicos de Shane, y por si fuera poco, Justin se sorprendió cuando Ian entró en el comedor. El mayor le sonrió, y luego a Blaine que sentía a Kurt tensarse inexplicablemente.

Kurt se giró y vio que Blaine estaba mirándolo cuando oyó a Jeff dar un muy elaborado 'Joder'. Ian le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir detrás de los otros chicos y sentarse en una mesa de la esquina.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?" Blaine sacó su brazo de Kurt mientras miraba el grupo. "¿Esos son los amigos de tu novia? ¿Amigos de Shane? ¿Y desde cuándo Ian pasar el rato con ellos? ¿Por qué está aquí?"

Justin se giró y le enfrentó. "Bueno, ella no es mi novia, Blaine, así que no sé muy bien de todos los que la rodean."

"No puedo creer que el imbécil este aquí", dijo Jeff. David negó con la cabeza junto a Kurt.

"Estos no son los amigos que recuerdo, debo decir. Al menos Shane no pasa el rato con Peter nunca más. Wes y Blaze son un millón de veces mejor que Peter."

La camarera se aclaró la garganta. Blaine y el resto del grupo la miraron.

"¿Podemos continuar o hacer que todos necesitamos un minuto?"

Justin miró a Teresa cuando Naomi habl. Vio su sonrisa y no pudo evitar devolverla, aunque José los vio y levantó una ceja.

* * *

"Teresa", dijo.

Ian deslizó una silla hacia ellos y se sentó donde tenía una gran vista de la mesa de Kurt. Shane se dio cuenta de Justin y las pequeñas sonrisas de Teresa el uno al otro y se echó a reír.

"Uh oh."

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, girándose hacia su hermano. José miró hacia arriba y vio a Justin girarse para hacer frente a sus amigos, aunque Blaine estaba mirando a la mesa como si por arte de magia se fuera a incendiar si lo hacía por bastante tiempo.

"¿Ella está caliente por mi primo?" Ian dijo con una sonrisa. Wes agarró un menú y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Realmente Teresa? ¿Justin? Fuimos juntos a la escuela y él es un playboy si nada."

Ian sonrió. "Ha aprendido de los mejores."

"No está sucediendo," José le dijo, recogiendo su menú. "Ahora sé por qué querías salir con nosotros esta noche."

Shane le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Deja a la chica. Ella es tu hermana, no tu hija. Justin realmente no es tan malo, ¿verdad Ian?"

Ian asintió. "Él es un buen chico. Él no me quiere cerca de Kurt, eso es lo que me pone."

Blaze puso su botella de agua después de tragar. Se dio cuenta de Blaine mirándolo y se giró hacia sus amigos. "¿Quién es Kurt?"

José negó con la cabeza. "Un tipo con quien pensé que en realidad tenía una oportunidad hasta que Blaine llegó."

El rostro de Ian cambió por completo y él sonrió. "¿Usted y Kurt? Necesito escuchar esta historia."

"¿Blaine?" Blaze interrumpió con un tono de desconcierto, "¿Blaine Anderson?"

"Es él," dijo Shane con un encogimiento de hombros. "Parece... más feliz. Bien feliz, es la palabra."

Blaze asintió. Se dio la vuelta y vio al chico que él suponía que era Kurt sonreír contra los labios de Blaine, probablemente tratando de calmarlo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shane", dijo Teresa. "No puedes hacer que deje de hablar con alguien, José."

Ian se humedeció los labios y sonrió a José. "Realmente necesito escuchar esta historia."

José sonrió. "No quiero hablar de eso."

"Te la diré" dijo Shane. Su amigo lo golpeó y él se echó a reír. "¿Qué? Sólo te has quejado conmigo unas... cien veces."

* * *

"¿Por qué está con ellos?" Naomi preguntó con confusión. "Ni siquiera creo que la haya visto a su alrededor antes. Especialmente no con Shane."

"No sé," Justin se encogió de hombros y se deslizó en su asiento. "Este tipo de cambios no es sencillo, pensé que podríamos estar a solas."

Nick asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno David y Wes eran como mejores amigos en la escuela secundaria. Que sean sus intermediarios," dijo Blaine. "Aunque no sé lo que siento por esta chica ahora."

Kurt vio a un tipo con el que no estaba familiarizado mirando otra vez. Esa había sido la quinta vez en unos minutos. "¿Quién es, bebe?"

Blaine siguió la mirada de Kurt a la otra mesa y vio a su viejo amigo buscando rápidamente. "Oh. Blaze. Pues su verdadero nombre es Tristian pero todos lo llamaban Blaze."

Nick envió un saludo al chico y el apuesto joven de 18 años le envió un guiño de cabeza. "Estábamos acostumbrados a estar muy cerca."

Kurt miró a Nick y Naomi trató de advertir a Kurt no entrar en ello. Kurt tampoco les hizo caso o se perdió el aviso completo. "¿Qué ha pasado para que ustedes no estén cerca?"

Blaine interrumpió antes de que Nick pudiera responder. "Nos fuimos distanciando."

Justin se dio la vuelta. "Ian va a venir por aquí en algún momento. Sólo quiero que sepan."

Kurt pensó en extender la conversación más allá de las últimas palabras de Blaine y asintió. "¿Podemos todos estar de acuerdo ahora en ignorar sus tonterías?"

Vickie besó la mejilla de Jeff mientras miraba a su competencia. "Especialmente tú, cariño."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué vamos a hacer después de esto?"

Naomi le dio a David su teléfono de nuevo y el chico se lo pasó a Kurt. "¿Cómo suena la playa?" Ella preguntó.

* * *

"Debemos ir a la playa después de esto." Wes recomienda.

Ian se encogió de hombros. "Eso está bien para mí. ¿Podemos hablar de negocios después de que José no me dejara contar la historia de Kurt?"

José sonrió, rodando los ojos.

Shane asintió. "Si quieres estar en mi equipo te invito ahora. Ya tengo un patinador pero eres mejor así que te pongo en primer lugar."

"Yo soy el mejor, en realidad."

Shane no le hizo caso y continuó. "Dividimos el dinero de manera uniforme. Es increíblemente justo. Mi entrenador paga por todo, desde los fondos que aportamos por lo que no tendrías que preocuparte de nada. Me respetas, yo te respeto." Se frotó sobre su tatuaje del brazo y continuó "Nuestra competencia es increíble, y pasar a estar sentado en la cena, realmente me gustaría patearle el culo a Blaine este año así que-"

Ian sonrió. "Cuenta conmigo".

Wes sonrió. "Genial".

"Ahora," Ian se giró hacia José. "Los dos estamos solos. Qué casualidad."

Teresa rodo los ojos. "Si llegan a hacer esto en frente de mí, definitivamente voy a hablar con Justin."

* * *

"¿Debo ir allá?" Justin preguntó a Kurt. Kurt sonrió.

"Mándale un mensaje de texto y mira lo que está pasando. Es obvio que quiere hablar contigo."

Blaine envolvió su brazo alrededor de Kurt. "Dame un beso."

David tomó su teléfono de nuevo y lo guardó. "Me pregunto dónde está Hunter. ¿No es de la tripulación de Shane, también?"

Kurt se rió contra los labios de Blaine, profundizando el beso y haciendo caso omiso a Nick quien les lanzó los paquetes de salsa de tomate.

Jeff asintió a la pregunta, mirando a Justin mientras escribía. "Lo está. ¿Te he dicho que casi fue expulsado de Pace?"

Nick se echó a reír. "Oh, sí. Ese tipo es un maldito motín."

"Es un idiota," Vickie intervino. "Esconde un maldito gato en su casillero."

Naomi sonrió. "No sé si Kurt y Blaine están listos para algunos de los bichos raros en esa escuela."

Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt besó la comisura de sus labios. "No sé si esa escuela está lista para mí en realidad."

"Ella dijo que su hermano está siendo sobreprotector. Su hermano es José."

Blaine rodo los ojos ante las palabras de Justin. "Oh, Dios."

Kurt sonrió mientras David se echó a reír. "¿Honestamente? ¿José ser sobreprotector? Él es un blandengue."

"José va a patearte el culo", dijo Jeff, sonriendo a la risa de su novia.

"Ustedes son terribles amigos. Debería haber venido solo."

Kurt sonrió. "Lo sentimos." Nick estuvo de acuerdo. "Sólo bromeábamos contigo, ya estirón grande."

La camarera llegó con los aperitivos y Naomi le dio las gracias. "Dile a Teresa que vamos a la playa."

Justin asintió. Eso era una gran idea.

* * *

_**Vamos a la playa. Deberías venir –Jus **_

"¿Es él?" Shane preguntó con una sonrisa. Teresa rodo los ojos.

"Déjame en paz, Shane."

"Hunter sólo me envió un mensaje", dijo Wes. "Ésta castigado."

Blaze sonrió. "¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿En serio?"

"¿Así que lo viste en la playa?" Ian trató de conocer la historia del adolescente y José sonrió a la TV, viendo clips en ESPN.

"Lo vi en la playa, sí."

Ian asintió. "¿Y luego?"

El chico negó con la cabeza. "Pensé que era hermoso pero tenía demasiado miedo de acercarme a él."

Shane se levantó. "No puedo escuchar esta historia una vez más. Me voy a molestar a Legacy."

"Yo también voy", Wes se levantó y lo siguió.

"Oh, qué demonios." Blaze se levantó y se metió en el bolsillo su teléfono celular, "Espérenme."

"Es hermoso", agregó Ian. "Y tú eres hermoso. Entonces, ¿qué salió mal?"

"Oh, Dios mío," Teresa miró a su hermano, obviamente. "Yo no quiero escuchar esto. " Ian le sonrió y la cara de la chica. "¿Podemos mantener el coqueteo al mínimo? Delante de su hermana pequeña, ¿por lo menos?"

"Lo siento." José dijo con una sonrisa. "Voy a hacerlo corto, Ian. Me gustaba. Jeff y Justin intentaron ponernos juntos, y tenía buenas intenciones, pero Blaine ya lo estaba reclamando como suyo antes de que se diera cuenta ella. Estaba hablando con Kurt e iba bien, pero Blaine apareció y loe arrancó."

Ian sonrió. "¿Supongo que esto fue antes de que Blaine saliera?"

José se encogió de hombros. "Ni siquiera sé si salió oficialmente. No con palabras, por lo menos. Más con... acciones. Pero eso sí."

Teresa sonrió al teléfono y José la miró con ojos estrechos.

"¿Así que terminaste dejando ganar a Blaine?" Ian negó con la cabeza y estaba claro que estaba decepcionado. José sólo rodó los ojos ante eso.

"El chico ya estaba enamorando de Blaine. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Y lo creas o no, puedo ver cómo es que son uno para el otro. Yo los apoyo."

"¿Así que si algún tipo viene aquí en este momento y me llevaron lejos, no lucharías por mí?"

Teresa rodo los ojos.

"Ian", comenzó José "Sólo te conocí hace tres horas. Y cuando saliste del coche con los labios pegados a una chica. No sé cuánto me pelearía para ser honesto contigo."

Ian se rió. "Me gustaría luchar por ti, José."

"Oh, Dios mío", suspiró. José sonrió.

"Ian, para. Estas serenando a mi hermana bebé."

"Ella no es un bebé", dijo.

"Gracias," Teresa en realidad sonrió a Ian por primera vez y José rodo los ojos.

"Sí, está bien."

* * *

"Venimos a saludar, chicos," dijo Shane con una sonrisa. Blaine lo miró fijamente.

Justin chocó el puño con Shane cuando Wes dio a David un saludo. "Voy a ser el primero en preguntar. ¿Por qué esta mi primo aquí?"

Blaze envió un guiño con la cabeza a Blaine pero el ciclista sólo miró hacia otro lado. Kurt vio el ceño del adolescente y se preguntó que se trababa el intercambio. Blaine no parecía querer decirle, pero era algo obvio entre los dos... entre el grupo realmente, si Blaze dejó de salir con todos ellos.

Shane terminó bostezando y respondió a la pregunta de Justin. "Ian esta en Long Beach porque acaba de unirse Premium."

"Ustedes todavía siguen apestando." Dijo Blaine.

Shane no le hizo caso. "Y estamos esperando a ver todo en las competencias de grupo."

Naomi sonrió cuando miró hacia atrás. "¿Esta Ian realmente coqueteando con José en este momento?"

Todos se giraron y Kurt sonrió. "Oh, muchacho." él negó con la cabeza.

"Cualquier cosa para mantener sus culos hambrientos lejos de ti." Dijo Blaine.

"José es realmente agradable, Blaine." Jeff le dijo. El adolescente de pelo rizado se encogió de hombros.

Cuando la camarera apareció con la comida, Wes hizo un gesto a su mesa. Shane asintió, golpeando a su mejor amigo en la espalda. Blaze asintió también, apartando la mirada del chico Kurt quien le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

"Nos vemos alrededor perdedores. Adiós nuevo individuo, Naomi, Vickie."

"No soy el nuevo nunca más," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Shane también sonrió, dando marcha atrás a su mesa y diciendo adiós a las chicas.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Lo que es un medio cerebro."

"Ellos parecen estar bien." Dijo Kurt. "No te gusta nadie."

"Me gustas tú".

* * *

Blaine puso en marcha el ATV, acelerando el motor un par de veces. Vio a Ian salir del restaurante detrás de Shane y envió tanto él como a Kurt un saludo. Por supuesto, que a su vez él envió un dedo medio.

Kurt se puso el casco y lo ató, todo antes de ajustar su cuello V por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros. Nick sacó las llaves del coche y colgó el teléfono.

"Ok. Los gemelos y mi mamá están dormidos, así que voy a colarme de nuevo en casa, consigo nuestras tablas de surf, y me coló de nuevo fuera. Nos encontraremos en la playa en 15."

Blaine asintió mientras Kurt subió al 4 ruedas detrás de él. "Nos vemos al rato, hermano."

"Nos vemos, Nick."

Nick se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a los demás, al mismo tiempo que Blaine se alejó, disparado fuera del estacionamiento a la carretera.

Justin abrió el coche de su padre y dejó a David en el lado del pasajero. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a José junto a él, mirándolo como sólo un hermano mayor cuya hermana más joven mostró interés por el hombre que estaba mirando. Justin sonrió y rodo los ojos.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

José asintió. "Yo creo que sí."

Teresa saltó en la camioneta de Shane junto a Blaze y Justin sonrió al oír a la chica riendo. "No sabía que ella era tu hermana, amigo."

José se acercó a él y asintió con la cabeza. "No creo que ella supiera que yo los conozco. Pero esta es la situación y no puedo haber jugado su con-"

"No juego con las chicas, José. He estado con unas cuantos, pero nunca he perseguido una vez a una chica y la he empuje cuando terminé. Todo ha sido casual-"

"Esto no me hace sentir mejor."

Justin sonrió. "Y la chica con la que estaba realmente involucrado volvió a jugar conmigo. Esta es una historia diferente. Quiero llegar a conocerla, y debería hacerte sentir mejor saber que ya me conoces. Yo no soy un idiota."

José tarareó, mirando a Shane que lo miraba expectante. "Ella es mi hermana. Sé que soy gay y todo, pero yo no vacilaré en patear el culo de alguien sobre ella, Justin."

Justin asintió. "Eso es comprensible. Sólo estamos hablando, eso es todo. Ni siquiera estamos juntos." Nick salió del estacionamiento mientras reanudaba, "Además, recuerda que me debes una. Te di el número de Kurt."

José resopló. "Lo mismo que Kurt está con otro hombre en este momento, ¿verdad?"

Justin se echó a reír. "Hey. Te di su número. Tu hacías el resto."

"Bien", José asintió. "Tienes razón. Sólo recuerda lo que dije."

Justin asintió.

"Todos nos dirigimos a la playa."

"Nosotros también".

José asintió. "Nos vemos allí."

"Mi primo es un maniquí, por cierto." Justin sonrió a sabiendas, abriendo la puerta del Mercedes Benz de su padre. El mismo que no tenía permiso de estar conduciendo en estos momentos.

José le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?"

"Porque le gustas", dijo Justin obviamente. José escondió su rubor y miró hacia otro lado, pero el rubio sonrió. "Nos vemos en la playa."

"Sí," José lo vio cerrar la puerta y el avanzo hacia el coche, "Nos vemos allí."

"Apúrate, Suero." Shane lo llamó desde su vehículo. "Antes de que salga el sol. Tengo que practicar en unas pocas horas."

* * *

"¿Así que quieres aprender a surfear esta noche, bebe?" Blaine bajó del ATV primero y le quitó la bolsa por la que se detuvieron en la casa de Don.

Kurt sonrió mientras se quitaba el casco en la cabeza. "No creo que debería aprender en la noche."

"Es luna llena. Hay suficiente luz." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo una manta al lado de Nick y de Naomi. "Te voy a enseñar."

"Estoy en jeans, sin embargo." Kurt frunció el ceño, "Y oí a Vickie dice algo acerca de los tiburones."

Blaine se echó a reír. "Victoria jura que un tiburón le mordió la última vez que surfeo por la noche. No recuerdo a tiburones siempre mordiendo cualquier cosa. No la escuches. Si quieres puedo volver a casa y conseguir algunos trajes de baño."

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba alrededor. "Todo el mundo ya está aquí. No puedes salir. Ian podría buscarme."

Blaine se mordió el labio en la sonrisa más sexy. "Deja de burlarte de mí."

Kurt sonrió. "Creo que voy a montar en tu vehículo todo terreno alrededor de la playa. Me puede enseñar otro día."

"Está bien precioso."

Kurt puso el casco alrededor de las barras de control. "Necesito diez besos antes de irme, sin embargo-oh!" Kurt se rió cuando fue abordado en la arena y los labios de Blaine estaban por todo su cuello, "Oh, está recibiendo mi cabello la arena, Anderson. Estamos a tres pies de distancia de la manta y decides hacer esto. Eres un hombre muerto..."

Ian miró hacia donde estaban y vieron, metiendo la mano en la silla de su vehículo por una tabla de surf.

Blaine sonrió, tirando hacia arriba para conectar sus labios. "Lo siento. Nueve más. Y luego puedes matarme todo lo que quieras."

"¿Lo prometes?" Kurt preguntó después del segundo beso.

Blaine lo besó por tercera vez. "No."

* * *

"José, por favor, aléjate de mí", dijo Teresa con una sonrisa. Su hermano mayor le estaba dando el discurso 'Le diré a papá si besas a un chico'. Se quitó la camiseta y se encogió de hombros.

"Papi no será feliz."

"Le diré a papi si besas a Ian." ella sonrió a él y José le dio una mirada.

_**Estoy esperando, hermosa –Jus **_

"Ni siquiera me gusta."

"¿No te gusta que?" Ian se acercó con su tabla de surf, sonriendo a la par. Teresa aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse cuando José le sonrió al chico de 21 años de edad.

"Tú, en realidad."

Ian sonrió. "Claro, José. ¿Surfeas?"

"No lo hago desde hace tiempo."

"Oh," Ian miró a Blaine y Jeff corriendo hacia el océano. "Creo que deberías hacerlo. Shane tiene una tabla extra."

"Bueno, mi salvavidas interior esta pateando y no va a estar con un montón de gente ahí fuera ahora mismo. Yo no creo que todos ustedes no deben surfear tan cerca juntos. Es peligroso."

Ian sonrió. "¿Salvavidas?"

El adolescente rodo los ojos. "Sí. Así que vamos a divertirnos y voy a estar aquí en caso de que alguno de ustedes me necesiten."

Ian se mordió los labios en una sonrisa. "Volveré a hacerte compañía." Se giró hacia su primo que no estaba tan lejos, sentado en la silla del auto de Shane mientras él y el rubio conversaban. "Justin! ¿Vienes?"

Justin giró su atención de Shane a Ian. Con el movimiento, se dio cuenta de la chica con quien había estado tratando de hablar todos los días prácticamente se acercaba. Shane sonrió y se alejó, pasando a Teresa y otra vez a Ian.

"Estoy bien, primo," Justin respondió, sonriendo mientras se levantaba. Ella le sonrió y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Hola."

Ian les sonrió antes de mirar a José. "Qué lindo."

"Hey," finalmente llegó y aceptó el abrazo no perdiendo el tiempo de extenderse a su manera. "Es agradable hablarte finalmente."

Justin asintió, dejando caer sus brazos a su lado y sonriendo mientras hablaba. "He estado esperando esto desde que regresé a Cali. Ven a caminar conmigo... vamos lejos de tu hermano culo loco."

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Por favor. Vamos."

* * *

"Eres un maldito loco, Kurt."

Él se rió, viendo Vickie tropezó fuera del ATV cuando él aceleró el motor y se encogió de hombros. "¿Seguro que no quieres una vuelta más? Ouch," se rió, para controlar el casco. "Idiota".

"Yo prefiero ir a ese océano infestado de tiburones antes de montar en esa cosa de nuevo contigo."

Blaze sonrió desde donde estaba sentado a los dos. Kurt volvió a vio a los chicos y a Naomi surfeando y apago el motor a la 4 ruedas. "No fui tan rápido", le dijo.

"Déjame en paz."

Kurt sonrió, poniéndose de pie y poniendo el casco, donde lo guardó. Saludó a José que lo miró, sonriendo a la forma en que el Latino le devolvió el saludo.

Blaine podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera. El chico era lindo.

Otra mirada alrededor de la playa le mostró que Justin y Teresa estaban más al oeste, compartiendo un lugar cerca de la orilla mientras hablaban. Él sonrió y miró a su novio; el pelo rizado, sin camisa, del caliente adolescente que estaba montando una ola y riéndose de Nick que acababa de experimentar una caída épica. Eso fue hasta que eso mismo le sucedió a él.

"Ay dios mío," José negó con la cabeza. "Estos idiotas de mierda."

Kurt se acercó la manta de rayas púrpuras de Blaine, sentándose mientras sacaba su teléfono. Se dio cuenta de un texto de Rachel y levantó una ceja mientras lo leía.

_**Noah hizo una presentación de diapositivas de fotos que tomó de ti y Blaine en la Feria de Nueva York. Inicia sesión en Facebook. Es muy lindo. –Rachel **_

Kurt fue a la aplicación de Facebook en su teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras escribía su contraseña. Él encontró la página de Puck y miró las fotos, poniendo los ojos en los corazones photoshopeados en las fotos, pero sonriendo mientras las miraba todas. Blaine lo miraba como el chico más feliz del mundo con todos sus animales de peluche y luego estaba él, mirándolo felizmente enamorado. Él sonrió.

"Soy increíblemente obvio." se dijo.

"Lo eres". Respondió una voz detrás de él. Kurt levantó la vista y vio al chico de cabello castaño alto mirándolo. "Hey".

"Hey," Kurt respondió con cautela.

"Mi nombre es Blaze." El muchacho dijo. "¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"

Kurt pensó en eso, mirando a Blaine. Él estaba ocupado burlándose de Shane e Ian como para prestarle atención. "¿Eres heterosexual?"

Blaze sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Soy heterosexual. No te preocupes."

"Entonces si" Kurt se deslizó a un lado con una sonrisa. Blaze sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Lo siento. Es que mi novio es-"

"Totalmente protector" Blaze terminó. "Cogí eso."

Kurt asintió. Miraron hacia el océano y vieron a Naomi y Vickie mantener el equilibrio sobre la misma tabla. Eso duró cinco segundos hasta que Nick y Jeff las volcaron.

"Así que eres nuevo, supongo."

Kurt extendió la manta, asintiendo con la cabeza afirmativamente. "Sólo he estado aquí un par de semanas."

Blaze asintió. "Yo vivo en San Diego ahora, pero solía vivir aquí. Convencí a mi mamá para que me dejara volver y quedarme durante el verano para poder competir con Shane."

Kurt lo miró y vio que el adolescente jugaba con su arete. "Escuché que eras cercano de Blaine y Nick."

Él sonrió. "Todavía hablo con Nick a veces pero... Blaine no quiere tener nada que ver con nadie de mi familia." se encogió de hombros, "Creo que un día él va a venir, pero yo sé que duele, así que no lo juzgo."

Kurt sólo miró al chico a su lado preguntándose de qué demonios podría estar hablando. Blaze le llamó la atención la expresión y giró a mirar a todo el mundo surfeando. "Supongo que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando, eh?"

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ni siquiera un poco."

Blaze asintió. "Bueno, prácticamente crecimos juntos. El padre de Blaine era un científico de investigación y mi padre era un analista financiero, ambos de la misma empresa." Kurt escuchó cuando él miró a Jeff huyendo de Naomi. "Eran muy cercanos y por eso, Blaine y yo más o menos lo estábamos. Sabíamos todo sobre crecer en una oficina ocupada y toda la mierda aburrida que implicaba. Reíamos cuando los adultos decían que seríamos parte de la empresa algún un día. No fue sino hasta que su tío se mudó aquí donde empezamos a montar BMX, y éramos bastante buenos para los niños pequeños. Me llamo la atención el freestlyle... como Justin. Blaine decidió irse como su tío y adherirse a las rampas. Pero los dos éramos buenos en las competencias y todo eso por suerte, nuestras familias nos apoyaban. No muchos chicos que compiten tienen a sus padres que se preocupan. Es andar en bicicleta, después de todo."

Kurt asintió. Eso era lo que a Chandler le gustaba decir. "Así que ustedes dos eran cercanos. ¿Dónde se fue cuesta abajo y por qué no le gusta tu familia?"

Blaze suspiró, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas. "Tuvimos una competencia un día un par de años atrás. Era finales, y tener 13 y 14 años de edad y llegar a las finales era jodidamente increíble."

Kurt sonrió.

"Nuestros padres salieron de la oficina temprano y salían de Long Beach a Los Ángeles, donde las finales eran. El viaje era de un par de horas y lo hubiera hecho... de haber llegado allí." Blaze tomó aire y el adolescente de ojos azules se giró hacia él. "Mi padre estaba al volante. La hermana bebe de Blaine - Ariel, estaba atada en la parte posterior. Él Sr. Anderson estaba en el lado del pasajero. La forma en que mi padre dijo la historia era que conducía, y el Sr. Anderson se había quedado dormido. Trabajaban muchas horas, ¿sabes?"

Kurt se dio cuenta de que era la historia de cómo Blaine perdió a su padre y su hermana en la forma en que la voz de Blaze tembló cuando el chico habló.

"Y mi padre nos dijo... él dijo que se había estado quedando dormido al volante."

"Blaze", dijo Kurt rápidamente, "No tienes que terminar. Esta... te puedo decir que esto es doloroso. Blaine nunca habla de ello ya sea-"

"Está bien." Blaze interrumpido. "Yo um... es difícil para mí hablar de ello también, a veces. Pero necesito terapia desde que he estado esquivando las sesiones últimamente", sonrió, aunque el dolor se podía ver en sus ojos, "Él se quedó dormido también, sobre todo en los semáforos. Él lo sabía porque pitaban cuando él no se movía. Bueno, la última vez que se quedó dormido fue antes de que llegara a la luz roja, y se dirigió directamente a través de un cruce muy concurrido. Su coche se chocó con una camioneta en el lado de Ariel y el Sr. Anderson. El coche giro, y luego otro vehículo los estrello el cual los puso al revés." Blaze tragó saliva y Kurt sintió una lágrima cayendo de su rostro. "El Sr. Anderson fue declarado muerto en la escena. Ariel y mi padre fueron trasladados al hospital. Ariel murió esa noche debido a las lesiones cerebrales de ser girado, así que... Recuerdo haber escuchado que había una gran cantidad de hinchazón y... lloré tan jodidamente fuerte. Blaine y yo estábamos tan molestos porque nuestros padres nos abandonaron y cuando nos llegó la noticia, gritábamos todo el camino al hospital. Mi padre sobrevivió, sin embargo." ahora relajó sus piernas y miró a Kurt, moviendo la cabeza en los recuerdos. "Después de horas y horas de cirugía, vivió. Tomó meses, pero se recuperó. Blaine lo odiaba, Cooper Jr lo odiaba, demonios, yo lo odiaba. Pero la mayoría de todo él se odiaba a sí mismo. "

"¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Está bien?"

Blaze negó con la cabeza. "Él se suicidó el año pasado realmente. La culpa era demasiado. Y ahora somos sólo yo y mi mamá, y ella llora cada día de mierda."

Kurt se limpió la cara y se alejó. "Dios, siento mucho escuchar eso."

Blaze asintió. "Esta... bien, supongo. Todas las cosas suceden por una razón. Siempre me digo eso cuando pienso en ellos. Están en un lugar mucho mejor, como cliché que es."

"Es cierto," dijo Kurt. "Me digo lo mismo de mi madre. Ella fue víctima de un conductor ebrio."

Blaze miró. "Lo siento, Kurt."

"Yo era mucho más joven que ustedes, así que ahora estoy en paz con que ella se ha ido. Pero ya sabes, no importa la cantidad de cliché que pensamos que es, es cierto."

Blaze asintió, apartando la mirada de él. "Sí."

* * *

"Así que yo soy el mejor en el surf también", Ian sonrió mientras nadaba junto a Jeff. El rubio no le hizo caso mientras agarraba su tabla.

"Y usted sabe que voy a entrar primero el sábado, ¿no?"

"Sinceramente, no me importa" Jeff le dijo. Blaine remó más en su tabla cuando las olas flotaban alrededor.

"¿Es esta mala vida lo que te molesta?"

"Blaine," Ian sonrió cuando lo vio, "Había tenido la intención de hablar contigo."

Jeff miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza. "Hay una ola. Me voy de aquí."

Blaine asintió, mirando al patinador acercarse. Ian se levantó en su tabla y se sentó. "¿Quieres pedir consejos sobre cómo no ser un idiota o..."

"Tú y Kurt," sonrió, "Son jodidamente calientes. ¿Cómo puedo entrar en eso? Quiero decir ¿te imaginas nosotros viniéndonos juntos? Y luego podría hacer que te vengas. "

Blaine lo miró con los puños apretados. "Tienes dos segundos para sacar la mierda lejos de mí."

Ian sonrió. "Eso es probablemente la misma cantidad de tiempo que tienes antes de que Kurt tenga un nuevo novio. Él y Blaze han estado bastantes acogedores por los últimos diez minutos."

Blaine se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi atrapó un caso promedio de latigazo cervical. Seguramente lo suficiente, Kurt estaba hablando con su viejo amigo cuando Blaze sonrió; asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que se estaban diciendo.

Ian miró a José que parecía estar buscando alrededor de la playa, más frenéticamente en su opinión. Ian se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido porque su primo y Teresa se habían ido. Él sonrió mientras montaba su tabla, nadando por encima y poniéndose de pie. La ola que entró era bastante grande y Jeff gritó cuando él lo montó. Ian se subió en el último segundo, pero el agua se apoderó de ambos y Nick hizo una mueca.

Fue unos segundos y Vickie y Naomi esperaron a ver dónde estaban los chicos. Estaba oscuro, sin embargo, y no podían ver mucho.

Nick dio un paso adelante, todavía secándose el pelo con la toalla de playa. Shane se acercó a su lado.

"¿Hey? ¿Jeff? Amigo no podemos verte!"

José se apartó de la búsqueda de su hermana menor y miró hacia el océano. Todo lo que vio fue el agua ondulante alrededor, hasta que alguien finalmente apareció unos quince metros lejos.

"Estoy bien!" Jeff se quedó sin aliento después de gritar. "Esa ola era jodidamente fuerte!"

Shane miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sólo apenas podía ver Jeff. "¿Dónde está Ian?"

Jeff dejó que las olas lo llevan adelante y atrás mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Ian?" gritó.

No había nada.

José se acercó a la orilla. "¿Lo ves?"

Jeff nadó un poco. "No lo veo!"

"Mierda", José corrió hacia el agua y se zambulló cuando los otros observaban.

Unos segundos más tarde, José había terminado cerca de Jeff y le dijo al rubio que nadara hacia la orilla. Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando como el Latino buscaba a Ian no por fuera y nadó hacia ella.

"Vamos, Ian," Nick miró a su alrededor por Justin y se dio cuenta que se había ido, "Demonios".

José sintió que era una pérdida porque era muy oscuro. Incluso la luz de la luna llena no estaba haciendo mucho para ayudar. Gritó por el chico de 21 años de edad y no obtuvo nada, y respiró hondo antes de ir bajo el agua. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió una mano agarrarle el culo y le dio la vuelta.

Se subieron a la superficie e Ian se rió, tirando del adolescente más cerca de él.

"Eres un loco de mierda", José se quedó sin aliento, limpiándose la mano por la cara. "Pensé que estabas en problemas que tu culo-"

"Es obvio que te importa," dijo Ian con una sonrisa. "Pensé que no te gustaba"

José sonrió. "Me gustas mucho menos ahora, idiota."

Ian sonrió. "¿Oh enserio?"

"Creo que te odio por esto." José lo apartó y comenzó a nadar. Ian se rió un poco. "Creo que es hora de que todos salgan del agua. Se supone que nadie debería nadar de todos modos."

"Sí, jefe," Ian arrastró su tabla y lo siguió.

* * *

"Por lo tanto, estoy un poco curioso en cuanto a cómo paso esto entre tú y Blaine." Blaze se aclaró la garganta, desordenando su cabello desarreglado. "No sabía que él no era hetero tampoco. Él realmente me robó a mi ex-novia." dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt se rió. "¿A sabiendas?"

"Sí," Blaze asintió. "Él es el tipo de mierda por estos lares. Él y Shane, por supuesto."

Kurt asintió. "Me di cuenta."

"Así que," Blaze notó que Blaine estaba observándolos y suspiró, "¿cómo ocurrió?"

Kurt sonrió a su novio cuando lo vio mirando. Blaine levantó una ceja. "¿Crees en el término 'almas gemelas'?"

Blaze sonrió. "Eso lo dice todo."

Kurt se sonrojó, sonriendo a Blaine un poco más fuerte. "Sí."

"Nick dijo que están organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para él."

"No me van a decir nada," Kurt notó que su novio arrastraba su tabla fuera del océano y, presumiblemente, más hacia ellos. "Ellos dicen que yo voy a decirle todo a Blaine."

Blaze sonrió. "Lo harías."

"Claro que no. No a propósito", continuó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo para su cumpleaños, entonces?"

Kurt se lamió los labios mientras pensaba en cómo empezar, pero Blaze resopló.

"No importa. Me ahorraré los detalles."

"No eso no," Kurt sonrió. "Saca de tu mente eso. Tengo algunas cosas planeadas pero se está haciendo difícil. Mantiene diciéndome que no haga nada, y entonces siempre estamos juntos así que es difícil de conseguir hacer lo que necesito."

Blaze asintió. "Has adquirido una situación."

"Pero tenemos que pasar nuestro tiempo libre juntos de todos modos. Tenemos una audición en Pace a finales de julio y significaría mucho para mí si él y yo pudiéramos entrar."

"Hm," él tomó un sorbo de agua, "¿Eres actor?"

"Cantante", dijo Kurt. "Puedo hacer las dos cosas, sin embargo. Quiero hacer las dos cosas."

Blaze sonrió. "Yo canto también. Voy a estar con especialización en música este mes de agosto en una pequeña escuela en San Diego. Monté un estudio en mi sótano para cuando tuviera asignaciones."

Kurt se giró hacia él y le sonrió. "Eso es increíble. Probablemente no saldría de mi casa si hubiera un estudio en mi sótano."

Blaze se echó a reír. "Quisiera saber si quieres pasar por allí. Tal vez hacer un CD de muestra para los jueces en Pace tener contigo la aplicación de entrada y no estoy tratando de llevarte a mi casa." Afirmó claramente. "Trae a tu novio de todos modos."

Kurt sonrió. "Gracias. Podría tomar eso, Blaze."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Tal vez puedas ayudarme a conseguir a mi amigo de vuelta? Lo echo de menos."

Blaine puso la tabla hacia abajo junto a Shane que estaba en este momento moviendo la cabeza a Ian que estaba persiguiendo a José. El ciclista comenzó a caminar hacia donde Kurt se sentó junto a Blaze, devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando su novio le hizo un guiño, pero mirando a su viejo amigo con cansancio.

"Me encantaría ayudarte a conseguir a tu amigo de vuelta."

Blaze sonrió.

"Hey bebe," Blaine se paró frente a ellos, temblando un poco por el agua fría. Kurt sonrió y le dio una toalla.

"Siéntate y únete a nosotros, cariño" Kurt le dijo. Blaze se hizo a un lado e hizo espacio, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Es tarde. Tienes que trabajar y yo tengo práctica. Debemos salir de aquí."

Kurt lo miró y Blaze tomó aire, poniéndose de pie. "Voy a ir a reunirme con los demás. Encantado de conocerte, Kurt."

Kurt asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Encantado de conocerte. Ten una buena noche."

"Igualmente". Se giró hacia el adolescente de ojos color avellana. "Hasta luego, Blaine."

"Sí." No lo miró, sólo mantuvo la concentración en Kurt. "Vamos a irnos, precioso."

Blaze se giró y se alejó, sacando su teléfono celular mientras lo hacía. Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, Kurt miró a su novio, que estaba envuelto en una toalla.

"¿Realmente, Blaine?"

"Vamos. Conduces de vuelta. Estoy tirando del frio."

"No necesitas ser grosero con él," dijo Kurt en voz baja. Blaine lo miró en respuesta. Después de unos segundos, el más joven suspiró y se levantó, agarrando su manta y doblándola. "Déjame guardar todo. Sécate y ponte tu camisa de nuevo, cariño."

"¿Qué te dijo?" Blaine lo interrogó con voz temblorosa. Kurt asumió su rotura en la voz era a causa de su baja temperatura corporal. Él acabó doblando la manta y la metió en su bolsa, antes de volver a mirar a su novio.

"Todo."

Blaine asintió.

"Él sólo comenzó a contarme, Blaine."

"No," el mayor negó con la cabeza. "Está bien." él comenzó a caminar hacia el ATV y Kurt cogió la bolsa, siguiendo detrás de él."

* * *

"Mi hermano realmente va a matarme," dijo Teresa con una sonrisa. "Y entonces mi papá me va a resucitar sólo para matarme de nuevo."

Justin sonrió mientras miraban hacia el horizonte. El coche de su padre se encontraba estacionado en la frontera de Long Beach y la ciudad vecina. "Genial. La chica que me gusta tiene un padre protector y un hermano mayor. ¿Podría haber sido más afortunado?"

Ella se echó a reír, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirarlo. "Siempre podría ser peor."

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Justin con una sonrisa. Él había estado sonriendo desde que empezaron a hablar.

"Además", miró de nuevo hacia adelante, "los dos son enormes presas fácil."

"Porque eres la única chica. Estás en mal estado."

Teresa sonrió ampliamente, mirando por la ventana. "No lo estoy."

"Tú lo eres", le dijo, mirando hacia adelante una vez más. "Y ese es el sol."

"Hm," ella asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se estaba haciendo un poco más luminoso. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia ella. "Cualquier cosa, hermosa."

Ella se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "¿Por qué yo?"

Justin se rió un poco, encorvado en el asiento del pasajero. "¿Por qué no?"

"En serio." Se giró en el asiento para mirarlo y Justin miró hacia atrás, cepillando el pelo oscuro de la cara de la chica. Teresa sonrió ante el contacto, tomando su mano entre las suyas. "Eres increíble. Podrías tener cualquier chica que quisieras. Puedo nombrar quince chicas del tope de mi cabeza que hiperventilan cada vez que entras, y son todas hermosas. Supongo que me estoy preguntando ¿por qué no ellas? ¿Por qué yo? "

Justin la miró por un momento más y se lamió los labios. "Supongo que porque el mundo no deja de girar cuando las miro a ellas. Lo hizo cuando te vi, sin embargo. Así que podemos ver bien a dónde va esto, y puedo sonreír sabiendo que tengo una gran chica que ni una sola vez duda de si misma cuando mira a otra persona, o puedes decidir que es demasiado para ti. ¿Qué va a ser? "

Teresa le apretó la mano y sonrió. "Tenemos que ir a algún lugar pronto."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Como el novio y la novia?"

"Como amigos." le dijo. "Y luego, si todavía me gusta y me sigues gustando, vamos a hablar de ello."

"Me gustas".

"Hemos pasado un par de horas juntos," ella sonrió, "yo podría ser uno de esas chicas molestas y ni siquiera lo sabes."

Justin rodo los ojos y Teresa se rió. "Sé lo suficiente, pero no me gustaría ser un culo tonto para saltar sobre la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?"

"Cuando estés libre, pero debes saber que no puedo salir hasta que mi padre apruebe el chico."

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?" Justin se echó a reír, mirando a otro lado. "¿José tiene que pasar por eso?"

"Nop. Totalmente, no es justo."

Justin suspiró y se echó a reír.

"Lo siento."

"Lo haré." Justin le dijo. "Vamos a tener nuestra cita y luego si todavía me gusta, yo conoceremos a tu papá. ¿Bien?"

La chica se enfrentó a frente. "Genial, realmente."

Le sonrieron al horizonte, y Justin reconoció el hecho de que había que volver pronto antes de que su propio padre lo matara.

Unos minutos más, pensó, deslizando su mano en la de ella otra vez.

* * *

Kindergarden no fue tan malo hoy.

Hubo hora de juego. Ellos repasaron las fechas y los días de la semana. Mikey sabía que hoy era lunes, 13 de junio. Y eso era útil porque sabía que programa darían esta noche. Los programas de los lunes eran algunos de sus favoritos.

Hubo hora de la merienda y había Cheez-Its y jugo de manzana. Mikey se sentó junto a Lynne que habían estado mucho más cerca en el último tiempo. Discutieron los términos de su relación la semana anterior y todo funcionaba bien. Ella sabía que debía llamarlo "cariño" y sólo compartiría cajas de jugo con él. Comprendió que otras chicas estaban fuera de los límites y si coloreaba otra imagen de Amy, él no sería capaz de sostener su mano durante la hora del cuento. Los dos estaban dispuestos a comprometerse con los demás, y ambos eran felices.

Skyler Smith había llegado a ser un buen amigo de Mikey en los últimos días. Skyler era el tipo de amigo con el que te sentabas e inmediatamente te metías en problemas por hablar. Pero era divertido y a Mikey le gusta reír. Él también tenía un montón de libros para colorear como Mikey, por lo que une muy bien.

Cuando llegó la hora del cuento, Skyler se coló un par de autos de carrera en la alfombra para jugar en lugar de escuchar a su maestro. Mikey se sentó entre él y Lynne, sosteniendo su mano y mirando a su amigo con el pelo marrón que estaba con sus coches por todas partes en el tapete. Lynne no les hizo caso, en lugar de prestar atención a 1 pescado, 2 peces, pez rojo, pez azul.

"¿Vas a jugar a las escondidas con nosotros en la hora de descanso?" Skyler susurró, girándose hacia su mejor amigo. "Yo voy a ser el primero."

Mikey apartó la mirada de la maestra y otra vez al chico a su lado. "Me voy temprano hoy, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, sí", Skyler cogió su auto de carreras y sonrió. "Pregúntale a tu mamá si puedes venir mañana. Voy a traer a mi bicicleta de chico grande también."

"Michael y Skyler." Mrs. mandarín, dijo en un tono de advertencia. "Preste atención chicos."

Mikey asintió y Skyler volvió a jugar con sus autos de carreras.

_Oh mi! Oh mi!_

_Oh mi! Oh mi!_ leyó

_Lo que un montón de cosas divertidas pasan._

_Algunos tienen dos pies y algunos tienen cuatro._

_Algunos tienen seis pies y algunos tienen más._

_¿De dónde vienen?_

_No puedo decir._

_Pero apuesto a que han recorrido un largo camino-_

Dos golpes en la puerta de la clase hicieron a la clase levantar la vista. Mrs. Mandarin sonrió cuando vio a Blaine parado en la puerta y Mikey sonrió a su primo grande.

"Te veré mañana, cariño." Dijo Lynne. Mikey asintió, inclinándose para abrazarla a su adiós. "nos vemos, nena."

Skyler se giró para mirar a Blaine que estaba hablando por teléfono, sólo tirando lejos para decirle a su primo que se apurara.

"Adiós Skyler."

"Adiós Mike."

"Todo el mundo Adiós."

"Adiós Michael," la clase gritó, saludándolo con la mano. Corrió a su cubículo para conseguir sus cosas; mochila y lonchera, y luego se puso la gorra hacia atrás.

Mrs. Mandarin se despidió de Blaine y reanudó con la hora del cuento. Él asintió con la cabeza, recogiendo a Mikey, besando frambuesas en su mejilla, y lo llevaba a el vehículo de su tío.

"Yo te llamo, hermano. Estoy a punto de conducir de nuevo."

Mikey se limpió el beso húmedo fuera de la mejilla con una mueca y Blaine sonrió. "¿Puedo jugar un juego en tu teléfono, Blainey?"

Blaine colgó y asintió con la cabeza. "Tenemos unas cuantas paradas para hacer, ¿ok? Así que ten paciencia conmigo." él lo dejó caer en la segunda fila de la camioneta y abrió la puerta. Mikey esperó, y luego subió a la camioneta y, finalmente, en su silla. Navegó a través del iPhone mientras Blaine lo ataba.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Blaine giró la gorra de Mikey hacia la parte delantera por lo que sería capaz de sentarse. "En primer lugar al centro comercial, y luego a algún lugar para comer y, luego, donde Kurt."

"Okay." sonrió ante el beso que se puso en el cabello antes de que Blaine cerrara la puerta.

* * *

Kurt estaba a punto de terminar su día. Hizo algunas reparaciones y trabajó en la reconstrucción de una bicicleta en la que había estado trabajando cuando llegaron las partes a la tienda. Tenía que aguantar con el canto de Don cuando el hombre trabajaba en la oficina con algunos números, y Jenna le enviaba mensajes de texto constantemente de Nueva York. Su favorito era todavía:

_**Apuesto a que lo montaste como él monta esa bicicleta;) –Jenna xoxo**_

Don salió hace veinte minutos por su almuerzo, y Kurt se encontró dando vueltas en su silla de trabajo y mirando al techo. Estaba intentando de todo para no quedarse dormido. Anoche fue un poco larga (incluso después de que él y Blaine hubieran salido de la playa) y había tomado un poco de trabajo para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Entró en Facebook durante unos diez minutos, para comentar el slideshow de Puck y haciendo un poco de algo que haría a Blaine sonreír. Él aceptó la petición de amigo de Shane y sonrió a todos los mensajes de su novio en el muro del adolescente, a lo largo de las líneas de 'Legacy premium' y '¿Cómo es que el segundo mejor sentimiento?'. Otras cosas terribles como esa.

Cuando paso el tiempo, Kurt molesto a Justin sobre Teresa, y luego amenazó a Jeff para que le dijera la información sobre la fiesta que estaban planeando para Blaine. Cuando no consiguió nada nada, le prometió que nunca le cocinaría cualquier cosa otra vez.

_**Se supone que es una fiesta en la playa y que ya tienen un par de DJs, pero eso es todo lo que voy a decir. –J **_

Eso lo llevó a donde estaba ahora, una lluvia de ideas de regalo para su novio. Todavía tenía unas semanas hasta que Blaine cumpliera 17 -21 días para ser exactos, y tal vez eso sería tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que él quería, pero la forma en que Kurt veía, cuanto antes, comenzara, más fácil sería.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y Blaine asomó la cabeza, sonriendo a su novio aburrido que estaba sentado en el mostrador de las reparaciones. Kurt sonrió cuando lo vio, saltando de su asiento y corriendo otra vez.

"Hola hermoso," Blaine sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico. "¿Me extrañaste?"

Kurt lo besó en los labios suavemente, tirando del cuello de su camisa. "Te extrañé mucho. ¿Dónde está mi pequeño?"

Blaine lo besó de nuevo, deslizando sus manos sobre el culo de Kurt. "Siendo mimado por Jenna. Él tiene su bicicleta así que", le dio un beso en el cuello y Kurt sonrió, "Voy a dejar que hagas lo que necesitas, mientras que yo le pongo un poco de engranaje."

Kurt asintió contra él aunque no se movió. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Blaine y se quedaron allí, moviéndose lentamente y abriéndose ligeramente, aceptando la lengua curiosa de su novio. Se movieron aún más cerca hasta que estuvieron a ras el uno contra al otro, y antes de que Kurt supiera que él lo presionó contra la puerta.

Hubo una rápida inspiración y un gemido salió cuando Kurt pasó las manos por el cabello de su novio; jugando con sus rizos y chupando en broma su labio inferior.

"Quiero llevarte a casa ahora" Blaine prácticamente gruñó, apretando sus caderas hacia delante. Kurt echó la cabeza contra la puerta y movió sus caderas hacia delante también.

"¿Qué pasa con todos nuestros planes?" preguntó, "Tienes que practicar y todavía tenemos que llevar a Mikey a la playa... mm," Kurt se mordió el labio para mantenerse tranquilo cuando la mano de Blaine lo tomó a través de sus pantalones, "Blaine..."

"Entonces supongo que tendré que ver cómo te caes a pedazos aquí." Blaine susurró, apretándole el culo. "Cierra la puerta".

Kurt tragó duro, pero asintió con la cabeza. Llegó rápidamente a su lado y se giró para bloquearla, tomando una respiración rápida y mirando con los ojos oscuros como Blaine lo llevó al escritorio. Él fue respaldado contra él, lo cogió y lo sentó sobre un montón de informes que había rellenado por la mañana, y lo besó tan fuerte que prácticamente olvido dónde estaban.

Blaine se alejó un par de minutos más tarde, sentándose en su silla de trabajo y acercando a Kurt justo encima del escritorio. Él pasó los dedos por el pelo rizado, respirando de forma errática cuando su novio le sacó más o menos los pantalones y los calzoncillos boxer justo debajo de la curva de su trasero.

"Oh mierda," Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de la rapidez con la que ocurrió. Blaine pasó la lengua por encima de la ranura, acariciando la cintura de Kurt constantemente antes de tomar media polla dura en su boca.

Kurt cerró los ojos por un momento y lo disfruto. El ciclista comenzó lento, pero aumentó gradualmente, de forma rápida y chupando la punta cada pocos momentos. Cuando Kurt estuvo completamente duro, Blaine se quitó y se lamió los labios.

"Levántate y agáchate para mí."

Kurt levantó una ceja ante la demanda, a pesar de que su pene no tan tímidamente se retorció entre ellos. "¿Agacharme?"

Blaine lo arrastró fuera de la mesa y Kurt contuvo un grito cuando él tropezó hacia abajo, todo antes de que él se diera la vuelta y se viera obligado contra el escritorio. Se quedó mirando la pared cuando la ropa fue movida aún más abajo, y luego hubo besos en todo su cuerpo.

"Blaine", se lamió los labios y agarró su polla, tocándose lentamente, "Bebé..."

Blaine dio un beso suave en la mejilla izquierda del culo de Kurt, frotando con cautela la derecha. "¿Puedo probarte, bebé?" lamió sobre el lugar que había frotado previamente; su lengua arrastro pequeños patrones mientras masajeaba la otra mejilla de Kurt ahora.

Kurt abrió los ojos por un momento, asintiendo con la cabeza frenéticamente. Esto... ni siquiera había imaginado que sucedería esto alguna vez. Él leyó sobre el rimming cuando tenía 13 años tal vez, y desde entonces decidió que debió haber sido una broma. La gente no hace eso, ¿verdad? Pero ahora que Blaine estaba extiendo sus mejillas y besaba su entrada, se sentía increíblemente ingenuo por supuesto.

"Blaine, oh... oh sí" hubo un pequeño golpe de la lengua de Blaine contra el orificio y la cabeza de Kurt cayó sobre la mesa ", por favor..."

Blaine lo besó de nuevo, y Kurt no pudo evitar acelerar el ritmo de su mano que se movía sobre su polla. Él sintió la lengua de su novio caer en su agujero y se quedó sin aliento, tensándose ligeramente.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Blaine en ese momento era _mierda, que esta apretado_. Empezó a trabajar para abrirlo con su larga lengua, abrazando a Kurt por la cintura y moviéndose más y más hasta que no podía más. Escuchó a su novio lloriquear de placer y sintió su propia polla endurecida, girando su lengua dentro y fuera de Kurt hasta que el muchacho se retorcía contra el escritorio.

Y entonces Kurt dijo que se iba a venir.

Blaine se apartó y giró a él chico más joven, tomando la mano de Kurt que estaba en su polla en la suya, y hundiendo sus labios firmemente sobre las gotas de la polla del chico. Kurt no se molestó en frenarlo. Se dejó gemir el nombre de Blaine cuando una mano sostenía la cabeza del ciclista en su lugar, follando su boca hasta alcanzar su clímax.

No habían oído las llaves tintinean en el otro lado de la puerta, o el bloqueo, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero Kurt escucho a Farrah pasar a la oficina mientras se movía hacia fuera, apretando con fuerza mientras entraba y salía de la boca de Blaine. Y vio la mirada de asombro en su rostro cuando ella dejó caer los papeles que tenía en su poder pasando a odio, y él sonrió, jugando con los rizos donde entrelazó los dedos hasta que llegó a ser demasiado sensible.

"Cariño... espera," sacó a Blaine lentamente cuando la chica miró hacia otro lado.

Blaine se limpió la boca y miró hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver quien había entrado. Él bloqueó a su novio para que pudiera subirse los pantalones y situarse. "Hey Farrah."

"Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu trabajo mientras duró," ella no se molestó en recoger los papeles. Kurt podría hacerlo por sí mismo. "Donald se enterará de esto, Kurt."

Kurt estaba demasiado fuera después del orgasmo que ni siquiera se preocupó de lo que estaba balbuceando. "Bueno."

"Adiós Farrah." Blaine dijo; sonriendo mientras la chica se fue. Se giró hacia Kurt y se recostó en el asiento. "Todavía quiero llevarte a casa."

Kurt asintió, mirando hacia abajo a él y vio la carpa en los pantalones cortos de su novio. "Déjame hacer lo que necesito para Mikey y podemos salir de aquí."

* * *

Mikey se encontró saliendo con Nick y sus hermanas pequeñas por el resto del día. Kurt se sentía culpable, pero Blaine le dijo que se relajara. Las gemelas le estaban ayudando con su bicicleta de chico grande, que tenía un montón de equipo nuevo de bicicleta para cuando se cayera mientras aprendía, y él estaba muy emocionado de finalmente tener fuera esas ruedas de entrenamiento molestas. Además, Nick pensó que entre más lejos estuvieran; más fácil sería planificar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaine. El mismo Blaine les dijo una y otra vez que no la quería.

Lo que los trajo de vuelta a la residencia Hummel donde la pareja tenía dificultades para llegar al piso de arriba. Lo hicieron con el tiempo, aunque la camisa de Blaine se perdió en el camino, junto con todo su calzado, y ahora Blaine estaba siendo empujado contra la cama.

Aterrizó sobre su espalda y sonrió, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando como Kurt lanzaba su propia camisa lejos antes de subirse encima de él.

Sus bocas lucharon por el dominio mientras se besaban sin parar. Kurt finalmente ganó, deslizando su lengua entre los labios de Blaine y explorando cada centímetro posible. Movió las caderas en la parte superior de su novio y Blaine gimió, rasguñando desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta por encima de su culo al que se apoderó con fuerza. Estaba jadeando 'bebé' y unos gemidos de aprobación salieron cuando Kurt chupó con fuerza la clavícula de Blaine. El mayor les dio la vuelta y Kurt sonrió, mirando a los ojos dorados oscuros cuando Blaine atacó sus labios de nuevo.

Estaba mordiendo, y pasaba las uñas en la piel, y tiraba un poco de su cabello mientras rodaban alrededor de la cama de Kurt. La única vez que Blaine lo hizo apartarse fue para deshacer los cordones de sus pantalones cortos, maldiciendo cuando Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar su polla dura mientras lo hacía.

"Deshazte de tus pantalones."

Kurt sonrió, bombeo a Blaine una vez más por lo que el chico gruñó. "Sí, Sr. Anderson."

Blaine se mordió el labio y apartó la ropa hacia abajo y fuera de su cuerpo. La besó en el pecho, ayudándolo a sacar la ropa antes de que Kurt estuviera rodando encima de él.

"Realmente te extrañe hoy", agarró la polla de Blaine en su mano, frotándola más suavemente y acariciando la cabeza. Blaine se echó hacia atrás y observó a Kurt sentarse encima de él.

"¿Cuánto me extrañaste, cariño?"

Kurt sonrió. Las manos de Blaine se burlaban a lo largo de la pálida piel de su V y él continuo masturbándolo.

"Jodidamente demasiado", le dijo. Blaine lo miró a los ojos y sonrió; sus manos ahora se arrastraban más abajo a los muslos abiertos de Kurt.

"¿Lo suficiente como para dejarme dedearte en este momento?"

Kurt sonrió. "Lo suficiente como para dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo... Creo que debería dejar que te vengas primero, sin embargo."

Blaine asintió, dándoles la vuelta otra vez. Él sonrió al jadeo de Kurt mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. "No si yo puedo hacerte venir primero."

Las uñas de Kurt se clavaron en las sabanas cuando Blaine se deslizó hacia adelante, frotando sus pollas juntas. Suspiró con los labios entreabiertos, dejando que sus piernas abiertas se curvaran en las rodillas mientras Blaine se movía arriba y abajo entre ellas.

No había duda de que Blaine estaba apuntando a dejar una marca en su cuello, pero Kurt no podía ni siquiera molestarse en hacer que parara. Él gimió, acostado allí y disfrutando del placer que envolvía todo su cuerpo cuando las caderas de Blaine empujaban hacia adelante.

"¿Puedes imaginarme dentro de ti, bebe?"

"Mierda" Kurt gimió, empujándose a sí mismo y haciéndose coincidir con el ritmo de Blaine.

Blaine aceleró un poco. "¿Te imaginas que te folle?"

Los ojos de Kurt se deshicieron y se vino sin avisar, tensando y soltando las piernas así como Blaine siguió moviendo sus caderas contra él. Una vez que Blaine escuchó su nombre dejando los labios de Kurt, maldijo por lo bajo, y se vino también.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kurt abrió los ojos y descubrió que Blaine se había derrumbado encima de él. Él gimió ante la incomodidad del venir en medio de ellos y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"Blaine".

"Más tarde".

Kurt sonrió, mirando hacia arriba por el momento. "Por lo menos déjame ir a buscar tu camisa y nuestras cosas... antes de dormir mucho tiempo y que mi padre llegue aquí."

Blaine suspiró, pero reconoció que tenía un punto. "Ok, bebe." sonrió ante el beso en la mandíbula que puso antes de rodar, haciendo una mueca por el desorden en el estómago y el pecho. "Ya te extraño."

Kurt sonrió, facilitando su salida de la cama. "Te extraño más."

* * *

"¿Por qué no estás comiendo, cariño?"

Mikey negó con la cabeza cuando su madre trató de poner comida delante de él. "Comí demasiado, mamá."

Blaine dio un mordisco a su manzana mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, besando a su tía en la mejilla. "Hey Mikey."

"Hola Blainey. Tengo una curita."

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a su pequeño primo haciendo un gesto hacia su rodilla. "¿Por qué no tenías tus rodilleras?"

Mikey le dijo a su mamá que no otra vez. "Comí donde la mamá de Nick." Se giró hacia Blaine. "Justin no usa rodilleras así que me las quité."

"Justin es un cara de culo" Blaine se acercó a la nevera y miró dentro.

"¿Dónde has estado hoy, señor?" Preguntó la tía Pam, cruzando los brazos mientras ella se apoyó en la isla. Blaine sonrió, mirando en la nevera. "Estás llegando bastante tarde."

"Estaba con Kurt." respondió. "Creo que voy a pedir una pizza..."

"¿Así que se cayó tu primo con tu mejor amigo y tú estabas escondió en algún lugar con tu novio?"

Blaine sonrió, cerrando la nevera y haciéndole frente a la mujer. Sus ojos marrones capturándolo cada vez. "Necesitábamos un poco de tiempo a solas."

"¿Te divertiste con mi regalo?"

"Dios, tía," Blaine rodo los ojos, caminando junto a ella rápidamente y tratando de no sonrojarse. La mujer se echó a reír y lo agarró por el brazo.

"¿No puedo preguntar? Tengo curiosidad."

"Todavía no tía."

"¿Qué regalo?" Preguntó Mikey, finalmente cediendo y tomando un bocado de su comida. Olía increíble. "¿Los condones?"

Pam miró a su hijo que le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Luego miró a Blaine, que llevaba la cara normalmente inocente que tenía cuando era culpable.

"Me preguntó qué eran. No podía mentir."

Pam rodo los ojos. "¿Dónde está mi Kurt?"

"Él salió con David," Blaine respondió con otro mordisco a su manzana. "¿Puede quedarse esta noche? ¿Si el Sr. Hummel dice que puede?"

Mikey cogió su taza mientras escuchaba. "¿Por favor, mamá?"

"Claro", les dijo, "sabes que siempre es bienvenido. Mientras su padre le dé el permiso, cariño."

Blaine echó el resto de su manzana en la basura y le lanzó un beso. "Gracias tía. Voy a tomar una ducha. Munchkin nos vemos."

Mikey hizo señas, y volvió a su plato.

"Michael, si no tienes hambre, no comas." su madre le dijo.

Blaine abrió la puerta y sonrió a su tío que venía a través de la puerta. "Hey tío."

"Blaine... espera," Don le cogió por el hombro cuando intentó pasar, "Hola. Peter se detuvo en la tienda hoy."

Blaine se puso tenso, girándose hacia él. "¿Por qué?"

Don miró a su sobrino a los ojos. "Dejó un mensaje para ti. Sobre el dinero que te debe de una apuesta."

Blaine se dio cuenta de que tenía que respirar cuando se sintió ahogado unos segundos después. Su tío sólo lo miró fijamente, casi retándolo a admitir lo que él sabía que era la verdad, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"No sé sea cual"

"No me mientas, Blaine Alexander." Don se acercó más a él y Blaine miró hacia otro lado, negando con la cabeza.

"Le dije que lo olvidara." Blaine le dijo. "No quiero ese estúpido dinero."

"Ven a sentarte, Blaine."

El adolescente suspiró, alejándose de las escaleras hasta el sofá. Tomó asiento y se encorvo hacia abajo, mirando fijamente la televisión en blanco. Don se deslizó fuera de sus zapatos y se acercó para unirse a él.

"Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que siento por este deporte, Blaine."

Su sobrino asintió.

"Yo crecí con él y lo he visto crecer hasta ser lo que es hoy. Me encanta este deporte, y pongo mi propia carne y la cuota de sangre por el mismo amor que lo hago por él, y contribuir tanto como yo he estado contribuyendo, se siente increíble. Se sentía increíble, Blaine."

"Tío-"

"Déjame hablar", se giró para enfrentarse a él en su sofá, tirando de sus lentes fuera mientras hablaba. Blaine asintió, mirando por delante de él. "Ahora sabes las reglas. Has estado haciendo esto durante años." Blaine asintió. Eso era cierto. "Y tengo casi decidido llevarte fuera de las competencias individuales de este verano."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Su tío lo miró y suspiró. Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un minuto más o menos, y Blaine se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras trataba de imaginar el resto de su verano sin competencias. Esa era una de las cosas que lo mantenían alejado de los problemas, y Kurt se decepcionaría de él. Su padre estaría decepcionado de él.

Don se frotó el cuello, observando el conflicto en el rostro de la joven. Volvió a respirar y habló en voz baja. "Te amo, chico."

Blaine asintió. Él todavía estuvo en silencio por un momento, pero finalmente respondió. "Yo también te amo, tío."

Don lo miró. "Y me has hecho tan orgulloso y perseverante a través de las cosas que has enfrentado en los últimos tiempos. Pero esto es tan decepcionante-"

"¿Puedo decir algo?" preguntó, cortando en su tío titubear; suspirando antes de asentir. Blaine reanudó. "Sólo quiero que sepas que no fue premeditado en absoluto. Te juro que no fui allí con la intención de hacerlo, simplemente sucedió. Peter estaba tomando apuestas y él-"

"¿Dijo algo malo acerca de Kurt?"

Blaine miró. "Acerca de mi siendo un chupador de pollas."

Don miró hacia otro lado.

"Y no fue siquiera eso. Había estado diciendo mierda sobre Kurt... desde que lo conoció. Eso más o menos lo puso en mi lista."

Don suspiró. "No hay excusa para hacer algo ilegal Blaine-"

"No quiero que me pongas en el banquillo, tío. Estaba asustado, convencido. Hubo una oportunidad de hacer un tonto de él y hacerlo sentir de la forma en que trató de hacer sentir a Kurt y yo tomé ventaja de eso."

"¿Y hay alguien que descubrió esto que no sea tú tío?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo creo."

Don suspiró. "Escucha, Blaine. Sé que amas a Kurt, y estoy feliz por ti y por él. Pero no puedes ser estúpido. "

Blaine se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Si esto ocurre de nuevo, Blaine-"

"No lo hará."

"Si lo hace," Don continuó, "Me aseguraré de que estés descalificado y alguien con un poco más de respeto por el juego puede tener una oportunidad."

Blaine asintió. "No va a suceder."

Don sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. "Está bien. Voy a cenar con mi esposa y mi hijo. Y espero que pienses acerca de esta charla."

Blaine se puso de pie. "Espero que no estés enojado conmigo."

Don se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza. "No estoy enojado contigo Blaine. Sólo espero que sepas lo que espero de ti en el futuro."

Blaine sonrió, erizando el pelo del mayor. "Lo estoy tío, lo siento."

"Fuera de aquí." Donald sonrió, mirando al joven cuando él se retiró y se fue hacia las escaleras. Él negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la puerta de la cocina abierta.

"Bésame, mujer!"

* * *

"¿Contesta?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Está sonando luego va al correo de voz."

David miró a través del cristal de la joyería de la exhibición. "Me gusta eso. Hace juego y es lindo y algo lindo que hace juego, sin duda lo usaría."

Kurt sonrió a las pulseras, pero negó con la cabeza, finalmente colgó el teléfono. "El nunca usaría eso, David."

"Consigue que un anillo, también." Blaze le dijo.

Wes rodo los ojos. "Ellos pueden estar casados."

"¿Ellos no están casados?" Preguntó Shane.

"No estamos casados. Detener," Kurt miró los collares. "Podría conseguirle una nueva cadena para su colgante."

David rodo los ojos ahora. "Consigue algo que coincida! Sería tan lindo."

"Ella es adorable, sin embargo" dijo Justin, sonriendo a Shane. El mayor lo miró fijamente.

"Cállate, Justin."

"Mira," Blaze señaló algo detrás del empleado quien estaba muy cansado de los chicos en la tienda de joyas. Kurt siguió su dedo y sonrió ante lo que vio.

"Wow. Eso es... perfecto."

"Y coincide," dijo David, sonriendo mientras hablaba. "Consigue uno para ti y Blaine."

"Sí, David," Kurt dijo mientras sonreía. "Creo que lo haré."

"¿Tomarás el conjunto?" preguntaron las chicas.

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. "Gracias cariño- ¿oyes eso?"

Blaze asintió, mirando hacia abajo al bolso de Kurt. "Creo que tu teléfono está vibrando."

Kurt lo miró y luego a su BlackBerry en la mano. "Estoy sosteniendo mi teléfono."

"Entonces tu bolso está vibrando."

Kurt buscó en el interior y por supuesto, una luz en el fondo brillaba cuando un teléfono que tenía en su mochila vibró. Kurt lo cogió con escepticismo, arqueando una ceja cuando el nombre y el número de Blaine cruzaron por un nuevo iPhone de marca que nunca había visto antes.

"Voy a matarlo."

"¿Setecientos dólares por un teléfono nuevo?" Shane sonrió y miró a Wes. "Ellos deben estar casados."

Kurt rodo los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de David quien dijo 'ahora tienen teléfonos a juego también!' y presionado responder.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola." Blaine dijo tan tranquilamente cómo fue posible. "¿Te gusta el teléfono nuevo?"

Kurt sacó su tarjeta y se la entregó a la señora, "Estaba perfectamente bien con mi BlackBerry, gracias."

"Bueno, apesta. Escucha," Blaine se aclaró la garganta y le dijo algo a Mikey en el fondo, "Necesito que pases la noche conmigo."

Kurt sonrió, apoyándose en el mostrador. "Me necesitas, ¿eh?"

Blaine gimió. "Sí. Así que llama a Papá Oso. Vamos a hacer que suceda."

Justin se echó a reír en el fondo y Kurt se alejó, tratando de obtener un momento de silencio. "Veré que puedo hacer. ¿Estás estudiando para tu examen de Pace?"

Blaine asintió mientras pulsa los botones en su controlador de PlayStation. "Uh huh".

"Mientes".

"Voy a empezar en cinco... en veinte minutos. Lo prometo."

Kurt sonrió. "Ok, bebe. Te hare un examen cuando llegue."

"No gracias. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

Kurt miró a sus amigos idiotas y asintió. "Sip. Pero sigo buscando tu mano y no estás aquí."

Blaine se rió un poco al oído. "Eso es lo que obtienes por asignar a David en tu horario."

"Lo sé," Kurt sonrió, "Nos vemos pronto si mi padre ha tenido un buen día."

Blaine seguro esperaba que lo hiciera. "Mwah."

Kurt sonrió. "Mwah. Adios cariño."

Wes salió de la tienda en el centro comercial de primeras, entregándole a Kurt su bolso, recibo y tarjeta de crédito. "¿Y ahora?"

"Voy a salir de aquí, chicos."

"¿Enserio chico nuevo?" Shane le preguntó en broma, "Ustedes chicos no pueden irse."

Kurt sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Tenía que llegar a casa de Blaine. "¿Puede alguien guardar el regaño de cumpleaños por mí, así no lo encuentra?"

Justin asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos a ponerlo en el maletero. Te llevaré a casa hermano."

"Llévame a donde Nick." David dijo, golpeando los cinco con Wes y chocando el puño con Blaze y Shane. Kurt dijo adiós a todos ellos y prometió a Blaze mantenerse en contacto, caminando junto a Justin mientras sacaba las llaves del coche de su padre.

"No vas a meterte en problemas por conducir esta cosa, ¿verdad?"

Justin asintió. "Si me pillan tal vez. Pero por ahora estoy bien."

Kurt asintió. "Así que David. ¿Qué está pasando donde Nick?"

"Comida y licor. Nada nuevo. Naomi trajo un montón de películas, escuche."

Justin sonrió. "Yo sé que vas a preguntar, Kurt. No voy a beber."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No iba a hacerlo."

"Lo harías".

"Él va a ver a Teresa de todos modos", dijo David. Justin asintió.

"Entonces, ¿es oficial?" Kurt cantaba, chocando los brazos con él. El rubio se ruborizó.

"Todavía no". Él sonrió mientras salían del centro comercial "pero estoy trabajando en ello."

* * *

_**Hola papá. –Kurt **_

Burt miró la tapa del teléfono que había tenido durante los últimos siete años, y leyo la pantalla. Uno de sus empleados habían llegado a la zona del marcador y él sonrió hacia el texto.

_**La respuesta es no. –BH **_

Kurt miró la pantalla de su BlackBerry y sacudió la cabeza. La mirada esperanzada de Blaine cayó.

"Ni siquiera dice hola devuelta."

"Déjame intentarlo", dijo Mikey, subiéndose en el sofá. Abandonó sus lápices de colores en el suelo y se subió al regazo de Kurt. "Llámalo."

Kurt sonrió, guardando la pijama del niño. "¿Qué vas a decir?"

Blaine saltó sobre el sofá y se sentó junto a ellos, tratando de alcanzar el control remoto.

"Voy a decirle que quiero que te quedes."

"Deja que lo haga," dijo Blaine a Kurt, poniendo el canal de NBC. "A tu papá le gusta Mikey y sabes que va a decir que sí."

Mikey asintió con una leve sonrisa. "Él lo hace. Le preguntaré muy bien y si eso no funciona, voy a empezar a llorar."

Blaine asintió. "No va a ser capaz de decir que no, bebe. Hazlo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, pero se fue al número de teléfono de su padre. "Eres demasiado parecido a tu primo, Mikey."

El niño sonrió.

Cuando Mikey sostuvo el teléfono a la oreja, él se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la silla de su padre. Blaine se recostó contra Kurt, cuyo brazo estaba cubierto sobre el sofá, descansando su cabeza rizada en el pecho del adolescente. Kurt le dio un beso en el pelo y miró a Mikey, anticipándose a la conversación.

Burt se puso de pie y se estiró, haciendo una mueca cuando sus rodillas sonaron. Sólo faltaba otra hora antes de que pudiera salir, y por suerte una bonita cama caliente lo esperaba en casa. Al salir a la tienda -una que era mucho más grande y mucho más avanzada de lo que neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel podría nunca han estado, pensó Burt, se estiró y miró a sus hombres que trabajaban. Hay que decir que estaba orgulloso de la pequeña tienda que construyó desde cero en Lima, sin embargo. Había sido un sueño de los suyos y lo logró, todo antes de vender por una oportunidad aquí. Esto era mucho más de lo que tenían en Ohio, y esperaba que su hijo tomara eso como una lección. El trabajo duro te lleva a lugares.

Dolió cuando Kurt le dijo que estarían construyendo un centro comercial donde Neumáticos y lubricantes Hummel estaba ya que los otros propietarios vendieron sus propiedades en la cuadra también. Era duro de escuchar, pero cualquier cosa para ayudar a Lima a crecer un poco económicamente.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar después de que él le dijera a un hombre que podía salir. Burt sonrió a su empleado antes de buscar su viejo dispositivo en el bolsillo. Cuando vio el nombre de su hijo, él sonrió y respondió.

"Hola hijo. Llegare pronto y espero que tu trasero este en casa."

"Hola Sr. Hummey."

Burt sonrió mientras miraba hacia el techo. "¿Ellos realmente pusieron al niño? Wow. ¿Qué tan bajo pueden estar?"

"¿Que tal tu día?"

Burt suspiró, rascándose la cabeza y yendo a algún lugar tranquilo. "Mi día fue largo, amigo. ¿Cómo fue el tuyo? ¿Tuviste uno bueno?"

"Sí. Mis ruedas de entrenamiento están fuera y salí de la guardería temprano."

Burt sonrió. "Eso suena increíble."

"Uh huh. Puede Kurtie quedarse, ¿por favor?"

Kurt sonrió, cepillándose el pelo fuera de la cara mientras Blaine miraba con los dedos cruzados.

Burt negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, mirando a un par de clientes salir de la tienda. "De verdad quieres que se quede otra vez, ¿no?"

"Sí". Mikey estaba escuchando por su señal para llorar, pero nunca llegó. "Vamos a jugar en el sofá si lo dejas."

"Déjame hablar con él."

Mikey asintió mientras salía del lugar. Él emigró hacia Kurt en el sofá y Blaine se sentó, recogiendo a Mikey en su regazo. Kurt cruzó las piernas mientras se sentaba y hablaba con una sonrisa.

"Hola querido padre."

"No habrá sexo."

"Oh mi dios-"

"¿Y están los platos limpios?"

Kurt se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí, señor."

"¿Sacaste la basura?"

"Sí," Kurt miró a Blaine que lo observaba con suerte "y fui a cenar en la cocina."

"Está bien", Burt oía el bostezo, "Te portas bien. Dile a Don y Pam que dije hola".

"Lo hare papá. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo bebe. Nada de sexo."

Kurt miró hacia adelante y suspiró. "Buenas noches."

"Adiós."

"¡Adiós!" Mikey gritó.

Burt se echó a reír. "Dile al niño que dije adiós."

"Okay." Kurt sonrió y giró hacia Mikey, "Mi papá me dijo adiós, Mikey." cuando colgó, Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

Kurt asintió positivamente, sonriendo a sí mismo. "Lo es. Pero no podemos tener se –no podemos tener oxes deletreado al revés."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Sí, está bien."

Kurt se rió. "Entonces como ya traje mis cosas, ¿Vamos a estudiar?"

Blaine se puso de pie, caminando a la sala de prensa y el acaparando del control del PlayStation. "No exactamente. Munchkin y yo vamos a jugar Little Big Planet y hay un tercer controlador si estás interesado."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Se supone que debes estar estudiando."

"En un rato" Blaine se sentó al lado de su novio y le robó un beso. Kurt no pudo evitar una sonrisa en él. "¿Hemos incluso decidido la canción?"

"Exactamente no has estado ayudando, ya sabes, y hay-" Kurt no quería ni mirar en su cartera " cientos de opciones."

"Blaine soy mejor que tú en este juego."

Blaine se burló, lanzando una almohada a la cabeza de su primo. "Lo deseas, cara de pedo."

"¿Así que debo ayudarte a estudiar después?"

Blaine asintió. "Tú juegas un par de rondas de Call of Duty conmigo y me voy a estudiar contigo después."

"Eso es un mal juego." Dijo Mikey.

"Para cara de pedo, sí." Blaine agarró a Kurt IV y sostuvo el juguete de peluche en sus brazos, su muñeco Mickey Mouse de peluche al otro lado de él. "¿En qué nivel quieres jugar?" le pregunto a su primo.

"Puedo cogerlo."

"Bueno, creo que voy a tratar de conseguir una canción, entonces," dijo Kurt a su novio, buscando a través de su bolso por la carpeta. "Oh, probablemente debería cambiar mis números a este teléfono nuevo también."

Blaine asintió, mirando a la pantalla. "Sí".

"Pero voy a tratar de conseguir una canción por primera vez." El adolescente sacó un montón de papeles llenos de letras de varias canciones de su bolso, y Blaine lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. "La mayoría de estas son de Rachel y unas pocas son las que Nick recomienda. Lo malo es que aproximadamente el 75% de ellas van a funcionar para lo que estamos tratando de hacer."

Blaine asintió. "Eso es un gran porcentaje."

"Lo es," Kurt le dijo, poniendo la carpeta sobre la mesa de café. "Supongo que es una buena cosa, pero al mismo tiempo he estado muy estresado. La elección de la canción es tan importante. Podría elegir una que nos afectará negativamente y eso sería más justo así."

Su novio rodo los ojos como Mikey gimió, desplazándose a través de los diferentes niveles en el juego frente a él. "No puedo creer lo mucho que subestimas tu talento, Kurt."

"Bueno solo me dan una audición. Nosotros sólo tenemos una, y una gran cantidad de factores que juegan en el éxito de esto. No sólo es cantar bien o tocar bien." Miro a través de las páginas y sacó una hoja, leyendo las letras, "Hay presencia en el escenario, y confianza, y cautivar a la audiencia todo el tiempo. Un resbalón y eso es todo."

Blaine sonrió a las palabras de su novio mientras él y Mikey finalmente comenzaron a jugar el juego. "Bueno. No estoy nervioso por este concierto en absoluto."

Kurt sonrió. "Lo siento. No estaba tratando de ponerte nervioso, sólo estoy diciendo."

Blaine asintió. Cayeron en un tranquilo silencio y solo sonaba la maceración de botones del videojuego y Kurt erizando sus numerosas cantidades de documentos. Mikey se inclinó sobre la mesa de café, además de los pies de Blaine, tarareando la canción del videojuego.

"Suenas estresado." Blaine dijo en voz baja. Se giró hacia Kurt que acababa de botar un puñado de papeles y estaba cubierto por el resto. Kurt le dio una mirada obvia y él sonrió. "yyyyy, estás estresado."

"Creo que debería descargar todas las letras y canciones en mi kindle. Menos papel, menos frustración."

Blaine asintió, pensando en su sueño del día anterior. "Eso, y podemos reducirlo un poco más simple."

Kurt apilo todos sus papeles juntos y lo miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno", dejó a Mikey recoger la mayor parte de las burbujas "hay algunas canciones ahí que realmente quieres y sabes que puedes hacerlo bien. ¿Qué te parece que te olvides de las demás y eliges cinco de esas canciones. Sólo cinco, Kurt." él hizo un puchero y Blaine continuó: "Estoy seguro de que estarías muy bien con lo que sea que elijas, así que vamos a ensayar esas y con la que te sientas mejor, la escogemos. Hay sólo un mes y algunos días hasta la audición por lo que necesitamos saberlo para poder practicar, ¿no? "

Kurt lo miró por un rato y Blaine sonrió, volviendo de nuevo a la pantalla. "O si esa idea es estupid-"

"Eres un genio." Kurt dijo rápidamente.

"No, no lo es," Mikey bromeó, riendo cuando Blaine le dio una patada en el trasero. "Ouch".

"Lo eres", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, inclinándose y besando la esquina de los labios de Blaine. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando se giró para mirarlo.

"Es sólo que no quiero verte estresado. Y si yo soy un genio no tendría por qué estudiar para ese estúpido examen de ingreso."

Kurt sonrió. "Si fueras más a clase no tendrías que tomar un estúpido examen de ingreso."

Blaine sonrió. "Has estado hablando con el tío Don."

"Él comparte historias conmigo cuando estamos en la parte de atrás y por qué no," dijo Kurt, enderezando las mangas de su novio. "También sé que una vez te quedaste atascado en un árbol tratando de salvar a un gato."

Blaine se echó a reír. "Y tan pronto como llegué allí el gato saltó."

Kurt sonrió. "Así que has sido Superman desde que tenías 9."

Blaine le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "No soy superman." Sonrió cuando Kurt se colocó más cerca de su costado, dejando de lado las canciones en sus manos por un momento y simplemente relajándose con su novio. "Lo eres para mí," Kurt le dijo. Blaine se giró y lo besó en la frente, cuando Mikey saco el puño por su victoria.

"Sabes que tío Don casi me saca de las competencias cuando estabas en el centro comercial con D y Jus."

Kurt lo miró, bastante confuso. "¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Peter" Él respondió simplemente. "Él fue a la tienda después de que saliste, supongo, y habló con mi tío sobre la apuesta. Mi tío no estaba feliz conmigo en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco."

Kurt frunció el ceño un poco, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine. "¿Cómo conseguiste que cambiara de opinión?"

"Le dije lo que pasó y me disculpé. Realmente lo siento."

Kurt asintió. "Lo sé."

"Blainey me tengo que ir." Mikey se puso de pie y le dio el mando de su primo. "Pausa para mí."

Blaine sonrió mientras veía que sus pequeñas piernas se movían hacia el cuarto de baño. "Ok, amigo." Miró a Kurt. "¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros, por favor?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quiero que me abraces y cantes para mí."

Blaine sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de él y casi tirando del adolescente en su regazo. "Puedo hacer eso."

Kurt se rió de la mano fría de Blaine deslizándose debajo de la camisa. "No hagas eso. Realmente quiero que cantes para mí, sin embargo."

Blaine asintió. "Lo que sea por mi gran bello novio." Se aclaró la garganta y Kurt sonrió, mirando desde la barbilla sin afeitar de Blaine a sus ojos dorados, de vuelta a la encantadora sonrisa en los labios. Blaine abrió la boca para cantar, pero sólo comenzó a aclararse la garganta.

"Oh, Dios mío," Kurt se rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, "dejar de hacerme bromas y canta." Él había sido tirado en el regazo de su novio y luego se volcó para que Blaine estuviera acostado encima de él. "Si tu tía o tío pasan... o pobre, inocente Mikey-"

_I've been really trying, baby_

Kurt se echó a reír, empujando a Blaine lejos. "¡Suéltame, idiota."

Blaine sonrió ampliamente, besando la mejilla de su novio, y luego la nariz, y, finalmente, sus labios sonrientes.

_Try na hold back this feeling, for so long_

"Blaine" Kurt se rió en el beso que le tocó los labios. "No sé qué hacer contigo." Blaine lo besó otra vez y fue un poco más profundo en esta ocasión, y Kurt dejó de respirar.

"¿Te he dicho hoy que yo nunca te dejaré ir?"

Kurt inclinó la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, permitiendo que sus labios se derritan con Blaine. "Lo hiciste" su cabeza golpeó la almohada del sofá y él sonrió, "pero nunca podría cansarme de escucharlo."

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y exhaló, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba hacia atrás. Estaban perdidos en sí por unos segundos hasta que Blaine finalmente habló de nuevo.

"Me encanta cuando nos besamos," Blaine admitió. Los ojos de Kurt se lanzaron hacia abajo a los labios y hasta los ojos de nuevo. "Es, literalmente, uno de los mejores momentos de mi día a día."

Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

"A veces no creo que entiendas lo loco que estoy por ti." Blaine continuó, mirando la suave sonrisa de Kurt. "Juro que soy más feliz de lo que puedo ser, pero entonces me despierto a la mañana siguiente y veo un mensaje tuyo, u oigo tu voz y... sigues mostrándote a ti mismo", sonrió.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No creo que se encienda una vela a la forma en que me haces sentir, Blaine. Pasé de sentirme como un don nadie con nada hace unos meses a sentir que el mundo es mío hoy."

Blaine sonrió. "Bueno, lo es. Debes saber por ahora que te daría el mundo si tú lo quisieras."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No quiero el mundo. Sólo te quiero a ti."

Mantuvieron la mirada el uno con el otro durante unos momentos más, y Blaine fue el que se apoyó. Tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron, ambos sabían que no tenían ninguna intención de dejarlo. El beso se profundizó y Blaine relajó su cuerpo encima de Kurt, suspirando cuando sus piernas se enredaron y se vio envuelto en el interior el calor del chico. No se había sentido tan en casa en años.

Cuando los dedos de Kurt tocaron los rizos en la nuca de su novio, se escuchó a alguien silbando el tema de los comerciales de Troya. La respiración de Blaine quemo cuando se dio cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos por la tía Pam quien casualmente caminaba por el sofá a la cocina. Él se apartó para observarla ir antes de aclararse la garganta.

Kurt tiró ambas manos por la cara caliente y sonrió. "¡Oh Dios mío. Eso no sucedió."

Blaine con timidez se sentó y se posó en sus controladores de PlayStation cuando se sentó de nuevo. Él los sacó de debajo de él, y los puso por sus potenciales canciones de audición en la mesa de café.

"Es la hora de dormir, señor." La voz de la tía Pam sonó desde la cocina.

"No, no lo es." Mikey le dijo.

"Sí lo es."

Kurt sonrió mientras se sentaba, apoyándose en el otro brazo del sofá. "No más besos en el sofá."

Blaine sonrió. "Por lo menos no cuando mi tía este arrastrándose."

Kurt asintió. "Trato".

Mikey salió de la cocina con un puchero y entró en la sala de estar. Se detuvo para recoger sus lápices de colores y libros para colorear antes de pasar hacia Kurt.

"Mamá dice que tengo que dormir."

Kurt le sonrió. "Creo que es bueno porque puedes jugar con tu amigo Skyler del que me has estado contando. No quiere quedarte dormido cuando venga después de la escuela, ¿no?"

Mikey asintió. "Tienes razón."

Kurt sonrió. "¿Puedo conseguir un beso?"

"En la mejilla," Blaine dijo a Mikey, mirando a su pequeño primo de cerca. Kurt miró a su novio, pero Mikey dio a su Kurtie un húmedo beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches. Papá me va a leer una historia."

Kurt sonrió. "Apuesto a que va a ser divertido. Buenas noches Mikey."

Mikey llevó sus cosas hacia Blaine y dejó que su primo mayor las recogiera. "Supongo que tendré que patearte el culo un poco más en este juego más tarde."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Como sea cara de pedo. Me lo llevo arriba, bebe."

Kurt se rió de ellos, agitando unas buenas noches a Mikey. "Voy a estar esperando."

Se dirigieron por las escaleras; Blaine simulo unos puñetazos a su primo en las costillas mientras caminaban. Kurt se humedeció los labios y negó con la cabeza, girándose hacia el frente y mirando el videojuego abandonado. No podía dejar de pensar en Blaine y lo mucho que el adolescente significaba para él desde el primer día, básicamente. Las cosas que hacía para mantener a ese chico feliz.

Tía Pam pasó por delante de nuevo y Kurt miró hacia el ruido. La vio llevando una taza de 'la esposa más grande del mundo' y moviendo sus cejas a sabiendas. Kurt se sonrojó cuando se enfrentaron palmeándose y la mujer se limitó a reír, subiendo por las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, Kurt. Disfruta de la velada."

Kurt sonrió, todavía moviendo la cabeza. "Buenas noches Pam."

Blaine dejó la habitación de Mikey, al mismo tiempo que su tía apareció, caminando hacia la suya. Él puso los ojos en ella cuando se puso a silbar el jingle de Troya de nuevo y trató de no reírse, bajando las escaleras para reunirse con su novio de nuevo.

Kurt tenía un papel en la mano cuando Blaine regresó. Había estado leyendo por encima de las letras a pesar de que él no pensaba que la usaría como canción de audición -preguntándose cómo había llegado a la pila. Blaine se acercó, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pijama y sonriendo mientras lo observaba.

"¿Esa es la elegida?"

Kurt sonrió al oír la voz, mirándolo pero moviendo la cabeza. "No lo es. Es una canción hermosa sin embargo. Estoy bastante impresionado, Finn nunca le ha cantado a Rachel en Glee Club. O a Quinn. O a cualquier otra cita."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Qué canción es?"

Kurt miró el título, "Una que Justin recomienda. La única que Justin recomienda en realidad."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "¿La canción de Edwin McCain? Dios, él me escuchó cantarla una vez y el hombre ha estado obsesionado con ella desde entonces."

Kurt se rió. "Tu voz es la banda sonora de su corazón, bebe."

Blaine rodo los ojos esta vez más fuerte. "¿Quieres bailar?"

Kurt miró las letras en el papel y luego al chico frente de él. "Me encantaría. ¿Hay más chicos con violines? ¿Y puedo llegar a cantar para ti esta vez?"

Blaine se rió de la primera pregunta. "No hay chicos de violín en esta ocasión, pero definitivamente puedes cantar para mí, bebé. Me encantaría eso. Y, de hecho tengo una grabación de mí haciendo diferentes instrumentos cuando tenía como 11 o 12. Esa fue una de las canciones."

Kurt sonrió. "¿En serio?"

Blaine se giró a agarrar su teléfono. "Las descargué en mi iPhone. Así que, ¿qué dices?" mientras enchufaba el teléfono en la PlayStation, se desplazó hacia abajo a su canción de hace unos años; haciendo el cover en el piano de I'll Be. "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

La bella melodía comenzó a llenar el aire. Kurt fue cautivado a la vez. Blaine tocaba tan bien. "Wow," se puso de pie de un salto y Blaine lo tomó de la mano, empujando la mesa de café con el pie y tirando de él más cerca "Eso suena increíble."

Blaine sonrió, exhalando cuando los brazos de Kurt estuvieron alrededor de su cuello. Colocó sus cabezas juntas y comenzó a balancearse con la música, tomando a Kurt con ambas manos por la cintura. "Gracias. Cántame, hermoso."

Kurt sonrió y lo besó suavemente y comienzo. Su voz era ligera como una pluma, mientras cantaba las palabras, tan suavemente que sólo Blaine podía oír, y eso era perfecto porque las palabras eran sólo para Blaine.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

Blaine suspiró ante la voz. Cuando Kurt paso sus dedos por el cabello del adolescente, Blaine lo abrazó estrechamente, lo que llevo sus cuerpos por el pequeño espacio. Kurt le besó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de continuar.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Blaine lo mantuvo apretado, girando alrededor y sonriendo cuando Kurt sonrió contra su mejilla. Tomó el coro, la firma profunda en el oído de Kurt.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

* * *

"Probablemente todavía está molesto conmigo, Cooper. Ni siquiera sé si es una buena idea venir aquí."

Cooper se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad cuando su madre continuó.

"Sólo tengo miedo más que nada. Ya he perdido todo básicamente. Eres mayor y estas en otra ciudad. Y ahora él está aquí y es feliz." Puso el coche en el jardín y sacó su llave. "Sé que tenía que suceder algún día, pero no quiero estar sola."

"Hablé con él y sí, mamá, él es feliz. Pero también te extraña como loco." Cooper miró desde la casa de su tío a Clarissa. "Él también se siente como si estuvieras comenzando una nueva familia y creo que se lastima a sí"

"CJ sabes que no es verdad."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que tiene que escuchar la historia de ti, mamá. ¿Debo llamar a Donnie?"

* * *

Kurt se apartó de su beso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la música, susurrando palabras de amor al oído de Blaine mientras la pareja bailaba lento cada vez más cerca.

Tío Don bajó los escalones con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Echó un vistazo a la sala y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza a los dos chicos enamorados antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hermanito" Clarissa dio una sonrisa cansada mientras veía los rizos de Don que ahora estaba entremezclado con un poco de gris, "Ha sido demasiado tiempo."

Don sonrió y la saludo, haciendo un gesto dentro hacia su hermana que había estado demasiado ocupada viendo lo que estaba pasando detrás de él. Vio a su hijo y su novio abrazarse, bailar lentamente una canción que recordaba que él grabo cuando tenía 12 años.

Blaine siguió cantando al oído de Kurt, ajeno al mundo, y Kurt se enterró en el cuello -Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y claramente no se preocupó lo suficiente para recordar que existían otras personas. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que quería; estando el uno con el otro y sentirse seguro.

Don miró a los dos y asintió con la cabeza ante su reacción. Él sabía lo mucho que Kurt y Blaine estaban destinados el uno al otro. Ahora era el momento de Clarissa para presenciarlo. "Vengan adentro, los dos."

Cooper le dio unas palmaditas a su tío en el hombro, siguiendo después a su mamá y viendo como Kurt y Blaine bailaban en la sala de estar. Él respiró hondo y sonrió, y ni miró hacia arriba hasta que Don cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

El ruido rompió tanto a la realidad, cuando lamentable, ya que era. Ambos habían estado disfrutando de su momento a solas, lejos de todo el mundo y todo lo demás. Blaine abrió los ojos primero y se giró hacia la puerta principal; casi congelándose completamente cuando vio a su tío, su hermano mayor, y su madre mirando hacia atrás en él. Y entonces Kurt giró en sus brazos, sólo tirando un poco hacia atrás para que pudiera girar y ver de quién se trataba. Clarissa hizo contacto visual con el hombre joven y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a hacerse cargo de su cara. Ella miró de Kurt a su hijo y se dio cuenta que las respuestas a todas sus preguntas estaban escritas en sus caras mientras estaban allí; envueltos el uno al otro.

"Hola," dijo en voz baja, dando un paso más en la casa. Cooper Jr. observó a su hermano pequeño siguiendo sus movimientos con sus ojos dorados. "Yo... bueno lo siento. Hubiera estado bien si hubiera llamado primero, pero que tenía que venir a verte, Blaine. Espero-"

"E-Está bien," dijo Kurt con ella, alejándose de su tenso novio. Cogió el teléfono de Blaine y detuvo la música antes de mirarlos. Cooper le sonrió y Kurt hizo un gesto cortés. "Um, voy a l-limpiar y salir del camino."

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Kurt alcanzó a ver sus ojos verdes cuando ella continuó: "Está perfectamente bien. He estado muriendo por hablar contigo, de verdad... ya sabes," miró a su hijo que se le quedó viendo, y de vuelta a Kurt, " Yo quería tener una presentación apropiada. Odie las circunstancias por las cuales nos conocimos, y Pam me ha estado diciendo lo increíble que eres y... no puedo dejar de pensar que debo saberlo por mí misma."

Don entró en la casa y se fue hacia la cocina. "Voy a traer algo de beber."

Cooper asintió. "Déjame ayudarte, tío."

La pareja se dirigió hacia la cocina cuando Clarissa, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares. Clarissa no podía evitar sentir que venir aquí fue un error. Ella no podía dejar de sentir como si estuviera entrometiéndose en algo especial, y tal vez su hijo estaba mejor sin ella.

"Mamá," Blaine finalmente consiguió su voz al ver que ella volvía su atención de su novio a espaldas de él. "Yo... nosotros íbamos a ir a verte en un par de días. El miércoles."

Después de escuchar su voz, Clarissa sintió un gran peso levantándose de sus hombros. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar, y Blaine la miró. "No podía esperar tanto tiempo, Blaine. Espero que esté bien que viniera, sin embargo. Quería darte tiempo para que te enfriaras y darme algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas en casa, y he oído que eres tan feliz aquí-"

"Ven siéntate", le dijo Blaine.

Ella trató de descifrar el estado de ánimo en que estaba en estos momentos. Blaine era tan parecido a su padre y no era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando con sólo ver su lenguaje corporal. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Clarissa respiró hondo; caminando hacia el sofá y tomando asiento. Kurt miró a su novio suavemente e hizo un gesto a la cocina. "Voy a estar en la parte de atrás."

Blaine asintió, y él lo besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de que Kurt se alejara. Clarissa lo vio alejarse, y luego miro a Blaine tomar una respiración rápida antes de acercarse.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y la mujer sólo podía mirarlo mientras exhalaba en sus manos. Quería llegar y tal vez tocar su hombro, pero ella no creía que estuvieran allí, sin embargo, para ser honesta.

"Felicitaciones por el primer lugar."

Blaine sonrió, finalmente, moviendo sus manos de su rostro. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y asintió. "Gracias."

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza también. "Lo siento mucho Blaine-"

"Te he extraño mucho, mamá." él se giró hacia ella y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Él se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, "Te extrañé. Creo que no me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que entraste en este momento."

Clarissa rozó sus rizos oscuros con la mano. "Te he extrañado, cariño. Es tan extraño llegar a casa y... que no estés allí. Espero que sepas que nunca quise que te fueras-"

"No podía quedarme allí, mamá-"

"Entiendo eso" ella le dijo. Blaine se miró las manos mientras escuchaba. "Entiendo eso. No es tan difícil tenerte cerca y puedo estar más que exagerando cuando una madre está acostumbrada, pero yo siento que estoy perdiendo todo. Duele mucho."

Blaine la miró y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sentí de esa manera, antes de que llegara Kurt." Clarissa miró los ojos de su hijo y él se recostó contra el sofá, pensando en la mejor manera de expresar sus pensamientos. "Antes de él, no lo sé, mamá. Tenías a Vic. CJ tenía Los Ángeles. Todo lo que tenía eran chicas que llenaban temporalmente el vacío. Los concursos ayudaron demasiado. Pero ahora, no se sienten como si fuera a despertar mañana con nada, ¿sabes? "

Ella sonrió. "Creo recordar que se siente bien."

Blaine respiró hondo, arrastrando una mano por la cara de nuevo. "Te extraño sin embargo. Y la casa de la playa, pero no entiendo cómo te mudaste tan rápido, mama. No lo entiendo, y con él. Él no es nada como papá." La mujer miró a su hijo a los ojos, su sonrisa ya desaparecía. "¿Y por qué estás eligiendo ahora a comprobar cómo estoy? Ha pasado más de una semana."

Clarissa negó con la cabeza. "Y-yo... como dije, Blaine, extraño a mi hijo. Sé que no siempre nos llevamos bien y rara vez te veo a los ojos, pero te extraño." se giró hacia la televisión y se quedó mirando el menú en la pantalla, "La razón por la que esperé tanto tiempo fue porque pensé que tal vez necesitabas un poco de tiempo para calmarte, ya sabes, un poco de espacio -tiempo que necesitaba para arreglar las cosas en casa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con arreglar?" Blaine le preguntó, apenas un susurro.

Clarissa respiró hondo y habló. "Bueno Víctor y yo ya no estamos juntos. El compromiso está roto y se ha ido."

Blaine se giró a verla y su confusión estaba escrita claramente en su rostro. "¿Ido? ¿Se ha ido así como así?"

Con una exhalación, comenzó, "Hemos estado discutiendo sobre la forma en que les habló a ti y Kurt, y le dije que si él no tenía respeto por mi hijo no había manera de que estuviera viviendo bajo mi techo. No le gusto eso -tiró un par de cosas y me maldijo a cabo... te llamó por unos pocos nombres más despectivos, y luego se fue. "

Blaine sintió que su sangre hervía.

"Al día siguiente llegue del trabajo y él había empacado y se fue."

"¿Qué pasa con..." Blaine bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y vio al bebé de su madre chichón. "¿Qué pasa con su hijo?"

Clarissa se rió un poco y se encogió de hombros. "Él no ha dicho nada sobre eso. No me cabe duda de que una vez que entre en labor, si Dios quiere, y todo va bien, no dudo que él va a tratar de pelear conmigo por la custodia. Pero no hay manera, voy a dejar que aparezca este bebé, Blaine. Está enojado y vengativo, y definitivamente ignorante".

Blaine se dio la vuelta. "No puedo creer que estés embarazada, para empezar."

Ella se rió de nuevo. "Tú y yo. Vas a pensar que no estoy haciendo nada por decir esto, Blaine, pero todas las cosas suceden por una razón."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Es sólo que no entiendo por qué tenía que suceder con Victor, mamá. Sabías lo que sentía por él y yo... no lo entiendo por qué lo has elegido."

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos bien cuidados. "Lo sé. Supongo que no soy la mejor en esto del duelo" ella dio una sonrisa forzada, pero Blaine sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo, "Al principio sólo necesitaba a alguien que me abrazara como Cooper lo hacía. Nunca me había sentido tan sola en toda mi vida. Y entonces no sé... yo quería olvidar, Blaine. No me daban ganas de llorar cada mañana y cada noche. Y los dos pueden estar de acuerdo, Victor era una distracción. Él no era nada como tu padre."

Blaine encorvado la espalda. "Él era patético. ¿Cómo puedes querer olvidarte de papá y Ariel?"

"Manejé la perdida terriblemente, Blaine. Entiendo." Tocó a través de sus rizos, cepillando el pelo de la cara. "Me odio a mí misma por ello, pero luego me doy cuenta de que hay una nueva vida dentro mío y no puedo arrepentirme de eso. También he aprendido mucho."

Blaine se giró hacia ella.

"Tengo una foto de la ecografía." Añadió Clarissa. "¿Te gustaría ver?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, y la mujer metió la mano en su bolso un par de segundos antes de sacar la billetera. "Vuelvo en un par de semanas para conocer el sexo." Blaine tomó la foto de su mamá y ella señaló al pequeño bebé. "Por mucho que te amo y a tu hermano mayor, realmente no me importaría otra niña."

Blaine alisó la imagen de nuevo con el dedo. "No sé qué voy a hacer si ella se ve algo como Ariel, mamá. Si es un ella. No lo sé. Peor aún si se ve como Víctor."

Clarissa finalmente se dejó tocar su brazo y Blaine no luchó con ella. "Entiendo, cariño. Pero él o ella te tendrá a ti a mí, y nuestra familia, y Kurt, "sonrió," y este bebé no será nada como Víctor. "

Blaine asintió. Realmente esperaba que ella tuviera razón. "¿Puedo quedarme con esto?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias."

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Cooper salió con un par de copas. Se acercó a su hermano y a su madre, entregándoles los vasos de limonada.

"Gracias, querido." Clarissa tomó un sorbo y se sentó de nuevo, volviendo su atención a Blaine. "Sé que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. No voy a pedir que vuelvas a menos de que estés listo o realmente lo desees. Coop me dice que vives al lado de tu novio y sé que tiene que contar para algo."

Blaine asintió, moviendo el hielo alrededor de su taza. "Me gusta estar cerca de él. La casa en la playa no está muy lejos de todo, pero ser capaz de ir al lado si tiene que venir conmigo o tengo que hablar con él... Creo que es genial."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero como dije, mamá, te extraño, y creo que deberías llegar a conocerlo." Blaine no pudo evitar una sonrisa, "Estoy bastante seguro de que es con quien quiero despertar al lado de dentro de 10 años, y 20 años desde entonces, y creo que él siente lo mismo por mí."

Cooper lo hizo callar y Blaine lo miró. Su madre sonrió para sus adentros. "Eso suena serio."

"Mucho mejor que cuando salió con Dalia", dijo Cooper con cansancio. Blaine rodó los ojos.

"No me la recuerdes." Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Honestamente, olvidé su nombre. Le estaba diciendo a Kurt sobre viejas chicas con las que salía y ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre."

Clarissa rodo los ojos en eso. "¿Así que él es diferente?" Ella sabía que lo era por la forma en que ella vio a su hijo cuando entró, pero al escuchar que venía de él sería mucho mejor.

Blaine asintió. "Él es mi todo, mamá. Kurt es inteligente y sorprendente, y fuerte y simplemente hermoso. Sabes, a veces estamos hablando y las cosas que dice es lo que me recuerda a las conversaciones que tuve con papá." Ella arqueó las cejas en estado de shock por eso e incluso Cooper lo miró, "Papá siempre tenía la respuesta a todo y eso es algo de lo que siento con Kurt. Él es mi respuesta. Él me equilibra y me siento como si estuviera en mi lugar, y una vez que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él supe que tenía que tenerlo. Lo sabía."

Cooper se puso de pie y se estiró. "Traté de salir de la cocina, porque Kurt estaba hablando de ti, pero vengo aquí y tú estás siendo tan empalagoso. Voy a pasar el rato con Mikey." Cooper se dirigió hacia la escalera, "Llámame si me necesitas."

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mikey está dormido, Coop."

"Entonces voy a despertarlo."

Clarissa se rió un poco. "Wow. Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿o sí? Hablas como desearas declarártele al chico."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿Sabes lo que papá solía decir sobre ti todo el tiempo."

Clarissa asintió. "Cómo te sientes acerca de que alguien te muestre en todas sus palabras y acciones."

Blaine sonrió. "No ha sido mucho tiempo, pero pasará mucho tiempo."

Don salió de la cocina, seguido lentamente detrás de Kurt. La pareja en el sofá se giró hacia ellos, y ambos Clarissa y Blaine les dieron una cálida sonrisa al ver a un Kurt cauteloso aparece por detrás del hombre un poco más corto.

"¿Les gustaría algo más? ¿Has comido algo, Clarissa?"

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Sólo quiero hablar finalmente con el joven que mi hijo no puede dejar de hablar."

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "No sé quién es peor -tu o Mikey."

Don se rió. "Me voy a la cama," le dio una palmadita en el hombro de Kurt y el adolescente sonrió, diciendo buenas noches, "Blaine asegúrate de ordenar aquí abajo. Tu hermano va a tomar el sofá esta noche."

Blaine levantó la vista. "¿Por qué?"

Don se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la escalera. "No tengo exactamente una habitación, joven."

Blaine rodo los ojos en eso. Esto en cuanto a que tiene s Kurt solo esta noche. Cooper definitivamente quiere salir con su novio.

Kurt sonrió a Clarissa cuando fue a tomar asiento en el sillón reclinable. Estaba tenso, aunque su discusión con Don en la cocina le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

"Creo que tengo que pedir disculpas antes de cualquier otra cosa."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Señora Anderson-"

"Clarissa está perfectamente bien, Kurt." Ella le dijo. Blaine sonrió a su novio nervioso. No era nada tan malo como cuando él tuvo que conocer y saludar a Burt, sino que debió haber estado un poco tenso y nervioso por Kurt.

El adolescente de ojos azules sonrió, tomando una respiración rápida. "Clarissa", comenzó de nuevo, "está bien. No soy exactamente un extraño a su tipo, sin ofender... Sé que es tu novio y todo, pero yo también le agradezco por defenderme, a nosotros." Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Blaine lo miró, deseando más que nada acabar con esa terrible noche de la memoria de su novio. Bueno, tal vez no toda la noche, pero sin duda poco a poco. La parte con Victor, específicamente.

Clarissa se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá, sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad. "Nosotros no estamos juntos, como ya le he explicado a mi hijo. Sé que a Blaine no le gustaba, ya Cooper no le gustó... nadie lo hizo, realmente. Sobre todo, mi difunto marido no estaría complacido de haber tenido un hombre como él en torno a nuestros hijos, o su novio, así que decidí dejar de ser egoístas y empezar a ser una madre."

Blaine se giró para mirar a Clarissa y Kurt se recostó en su asiento. "Así que, yo sólo quiero decir un par de cosas antes de irme." Tomó la mano de Blaine y el chico escuchó con atención, "En primer lugar, muchas gracias por haber venido de la nada y estar separado de la vida de mi hijo. He estado hablando con él durante unos minutos y ya puedo decir que está completamente loco por ti."

Blaine se sonrojó cuando Kurt se rió un poco. "Creo que la cosa más verdadera que puedo decir en respuesta a eso es que me siento de la misma manera, señora Anderson."

"Clarissa". Ella repitió con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió también.

"Clarissa. Lo siento." respondió.

"En segundo lugar", continuó después de agitar al adolescente, "No voy a hacer que Blaine salga de aquí. Mi hermano y Pamela me han dicho que les encanta tenerlos a ambos tú y Mikey probablemente tendría un ataque si Blaine se mudara, así que no me importa."

"Pero estás sola" dijo Blaine rápidamente. Ella lo despidió cuando Kurt los observó los dos.

"Esa es la tercera cosa," Clarissa reanudó, "No hay necesidad de que me quede en esa casa de la playa. Me voy a mudar de nuevo a la casa de tu hermano."

Blaine se sorprendió. "¿En serio?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, "De esta manera puedo estar más cerca del trabajo, y cerca de ti y Coop. Santa Mónica está a sólo unos cuarenta minutos de aquí y a media hora de Los Angeles. Si ustedes dos me visitaran en algún momento me encantaría eso."

Blaine asintió. Tenía la intención de visitarla un montón. "Todo en esa casa me recuerda de ellos, sin embargo."

Ella sonrió. "A mí también. Y no era un buen ejemplo para ti huir y empezar en un nuevo lugar. Hay millones de buenos recuerdos en esa casa y voy a volver allí. Estoy poniendo mi vida de nuevo en marcha y voy a dar a este pequeño lugar algunos recuerdos también" ella sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su vientre.

Kurt miró entre los dos, sonriendo ante la idea de la pequeña hermana o hermano de Blaine. "¿Y la casa de playa la estas alquilando?" preguntó en voz baja.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Realmente me gusta el lugar."

Clarissa sonrió. "Lo sé. No le veo sentido pagar por ella si ninguno de nosotros está viviendo allí, cariño."

"Voy a pagar por ella, entonces" dijo rápidamente, "Tengo dinero. Me encanta ese lugar, mamá. No sabes cuánto, me sentaba afuera y sólo hablaba con papá y pensaba en Ariel... significaba mucho para mí."

Clarissa miró de su hijo a Kurt y supo lo que Blaine sentía por ella desde la primera noche que pasaron allí. "No puedo dejar de sentir como que estoy cometiendo un error, pero voy a seguir pagando en ella Blaine. Aunque no sé si vivir solo sería una gran idea."

Blaine pensó en ello.

"No se puede vivir aquí y allá", continuó. "No sería justo para las personas que abren su casa para ti. Y sigo pensando en la fiesta y la policía de la otra vez."

"Mamá". Él la miró y ella sonrió. "No la estaría utilizando durante las fiestas. Hablo en serio."

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer? ¿Debo pagar la renta por el resto del contrato de arrendamiento, o dejo el lugar ir? Sabes que es probablemente mejor que vivas aquí. Vas a cumplir 17 en un par de semanas y no es exactamente una época en la que se deba vivir por sí mismo."

Blaine sonrió. "Sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños adelantado sin embargo." Ella se rió y Kurt sonrió. "Si me prometo a no lanzar cosas y asegurarme de que quede bien cuidada, incluso voy a ahorrarte el dinero y limpiare la piscina yo mismo, ¿me dejarías mantenerla?"

Clarissa miró a Kurt. "¿Te comprometes a mantener un ojo en esto?"

Kurt asintió. "Ha sido mi trabajo durante bastante tiempo ahora."

Blaine sonrió. "No soy tan malo."

Clarissa se puso de pie. "Tengo turno temprano. No voy a mudarme hasta el fin de semana, sin embargo, después de los cuartos de final, por lo que en caso de que tú y tus amigos quieran darme una mano."

Blaine se puso de pie y, extendiendo los brazos por un abrazo. "Me encantaría, mamá." Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y le sonrió. "Gracias por venir. Esto significó mucho."

Kurt se puso de pie, así como la mujer respondió. "¿Espero que esto significa que me perdonas?"

"Por supuesto," él se apartó y sonrió. "¿Me perdonas? Yo podría haber hecho algo más para llegar a ti también."

Ella lo despidió con la mano antes de caminar hacia Kurt con los brazos extendidos. "Nos olvidamos de todo. Y el joven" Kurt sonrió y aceptó el abrazo, "Gracias por todo."

Blaine sonrió a los dos, y no sabía cómo era posible que su noche pudiera ser mejor, pero lo era.

"Fue muy agradable conocerte al fin," dijo. La mujer sonrió, lo apretó con fuerza.

"Recuerda" mientras se alejaba se giró hacia su hijo, "Espero las visitas frecuentes."

Blaine asintió. "Vas a ver mucho de mí."

* * *

Kurt se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Mikey, sonriendo mientras Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás. Miraron al interior y la brillante luz de la noche, escuchando la conversación entre el pequeño rubio y el hermano mayor de Blaine.

"Y ella me pone, ¿sabes? Nunca tengo que preguntar por el lápiz rojo, me lo da a mí ya."

Cooper asintió contra el pecho del niño. "Eso suena como amor si alguna vez he oído hablar de él."

Blaine sonrió, besando a Kurt en la mejilla. El adolescente más joven sonrió, escuchando un poco más.

"Ella la hizo enojar conmigo el otro día, sin embargo."

Cooper sonaba sorprendido. "¿Por qué estaba enojada?"

Mikey suspiró. "No fue realmente nada, CJ. Hay una chica Amy que estaba mirando a través de mi libro para colorear, y ella miraba esta foto de Mickey Mouse que Kurtie dibujó para mí y le gustó. Así que lo coloreé y se lo di a ella."

Cooper sonrió mientras el niño jugaba con sus largos cabellos castaños. "Uh oh."

"Lynne nos vio y le preguntó cuántos Kurts tenía yo. Le dije que sólo somos tú bebé."

"¿Qué haz creado?" Kurt preguntó a Blaine, sonriendo cuando su novio se rió detrás de él. Cooper y Mikey miraron a la puerta y el chico de 24 años sonrió.

"Oh, ¿es que ustedes dos vienen a unirse a nosotros? Mike me ha estado diciendo acerca de Lynne y yo sólo voy a dejarlo hasta que se vaya a dormir."

Blaine sonrió. "Nos encantaría, pero tengo que practicar en la mañana. Kurt tiene que trabajar, y Mikey deberías estar descansando para la escuela, ¿no?"

Mikey suspiró. "Sí".

Cooper también suspiró. "No son divertidos."

"Somos muy divertidos después de dormir" dijo Kurt. "chicos, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," Mikey y Cooper dijeron al unísono. Blaine dijo buenas noches, después de que Kurt se acercara a su dormitorio. Entraron en la habitación y encendió la luz, dejándose caer en la cama y mirando al techo. Blaine se sacó la camisa y se la quitó, la arrojó en dirección general de su cesta.

"Qué noche", dijo, continuando cuando Kurt se acercó y le tomó la mano, "Estoy muy contento de que ella llegó a ver lo feliz que estoy, sin embargo. ¿Sabes?"

Kurt sonrió. "Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos están trabajando en esto. Puedo decir que te extraño, cariño."

Blaine asintió. "Yo la extrañe a ella también. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Tengo que salir de esta ropa y tomar una ducha. Estoy bastante abatido."

Blaine miró el reloj. "Sí, es tarde."

"Así que déjame hacer eso rápidamente para que pueda reunirme contigo otra vez," Kurt se sentó y lo besó profundamente, sonriendo contra los labios del adolescente, cuando él se retiró, "Te extraño ya."

Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt agarró un par de cosas y se dirigió a su habitación. "Te extraño más."

En el momento en que Kurt se dirigió a la ducha, Blaine decidió que bien podría mirar la guía de estudio que Naomi le permitió pedir prestado para el examen de ingreso a Pace. Un primo suyo tuvo que tomarla y tuvo la amabilidad de dársela a Naomi para Blaine.

Era un poco de escritura, comprensión, matemáticas, estudios globales y ciencias. Blaine negó con la cabeza. Sabía del palo que podría golpear las matemáticas y la ciencia a su manera, sin duda, pero no estaba para escribir un ensayo, o historia. O estudiar para el caso.

Cooper finalmente salió de la habitación de Mikey unos minutos después de que Kurt se fuera a la ducha y le sonrió a su hermano menor, acercándose a la puerta abierta. Un par de golpes y consiguió que Blaine mirara hacia arriba.

"¿Dónde está tu chico?"

Blaine volvió a mirar el libro. "Está en la ducha. ¿Mamá dijo que ella se está mudando?"

Cooper se puso las manos en el bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza. "Va a volver a nuestra casa. Estoy orgulloso de ella."

"Yo también."

Cooper sonrió. "Y estoy orgulloso de ustedes por darle una oportunidad. Nosotros no siempre nos llevamos bien pero no necesitamos unos a otros."

Blaine asintió, tirando el libro a un lado y metiéndose en la cama. "Kurt dice eso todo el tiempo."

"Es un chico inteligente, como has dicho." Cooper se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Y sé que lo amas."

Blaine sonrió. "Nosotros no lo hemos dicho todavía sabes. Pero voy a decírselo este fin de semana. Durante la cena."

Cooper rodo los ojos. "Eres más o menos como nuestro padre, ¿lo sabías?"

Blaine se rió un poco. "Espero ser la mitad de la persona que era."

Cayeron en tranquilo silencio y Cooper bostezo, viendo a su hermano a su vez a su televisión. "Yo sé que eres un hombre increíble. Mucho mejor que yo, Blaine. Y no puedo esperar a ver qué sucede."

"Debe dejar de golpearte a ti mismo."

Cooper negó con la cabeza. "¿Así que te dijo que ella está dejando la casa en la playa?"

Blaine sonrió. "Ella dijo que puedo mantenerla, siempre y cuando no me meta en problemas. Y estaba pensando en si cierto hermano mayor mío quería volver a LBC, podría ser totalmente mi compañero de cuarto."

Cooper sonrió de vuelta. "Sí, está bien. Si ella te dijo que podías mantenerla, está en completo ya que tienes planes de hacer tu lugar con Kurt. Y puedo ver el soltero culo de carga de Justin nunca levantarse del sofá, así que creo que voy a pasar."

Blaine se echó a reír. Podía ver eso también.

"Además, te dije que tengo una actuación." Él sonrió a su hermano menor cuando Blaine hizo un gesto para que se uniera a él, acercándose a la silla de la computadora. "Soy el nuevo portavoz de Verizon Fios."

Blaine soltó un bufido. "¿En serio?"

"TV gratis, internet y teléfono, Blaine." Él descanso en el asiento y sonrió, "y voy a ser capaz de pagar mi mitad de la renta."

"Y pagarme mi dinero", añadió Blaine.

Cooper ignoró esa parte. "Te extrañé, sin embargo, cerebro de maní. Me alegra ver que estás haciéndolo bien."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también te extrañé. Realmente lo hice... ¿Sabes que Ian esta devuelta en la ciudad?"

Cooper sonrió. "Esa es una cara que no he visto en mucho tiempo. Escuché que lo hizo muy bien en los preliminares, pero no lo he visto en años."

Blaine asintió. "Esta decente. Sigue siendo un imbécil, sin embargo."

Cooper se rió, "Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ardilla."

Blaine gimió. Necesitarían cambiar si a Ian le gusta ser capaz de montar un monopatín. No era difícil hacer que eso, si seguía siendo una bola repugnante. "¿Entonces cuando comienzas tu trabajo como portavoz?"

Cooper lanzó un balón de fútbol en el aire que se encuentro en la esquina. "Voy a firmar el jueves y luego todo es oficial. Entonces comienza el rodaje y voy a poner esta bonita sonrisa en todos los televisores en un millón de hogares."

"Ugh."

Cooper lanzó la pelota a Blaine, pero él la atrapó. "No sea mi enemigo. Creo que mi ropa de repuesto de cuando solía pasar el rato por aquí todavía se almacenan en el garaje, ¿no? No traje nada de nada."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No he limpiado el garaje todavía para que puedas comprobar."

Cooper asintió. "Entonces voy a ir. Tengo que dormir un poco y no quiero estar aquí cuando Kurt salga de la ducha y te convertirás en Pepe Le Pew".

Blaine sonrió, haciendo girar la pelota en la mano. "Fuera de mi habitación."

"Lo que sea. Buenas noches, ardilla."

"Buenas noches."

Cooper cerró la puerta detrás de él, cantando en voz baja a su paso. Blaine sonrió por un momento y pensó en lo bueno que fue su día; no importaba que tan aleatorio podría haber estado. Miró la televisión y decidió que no quería verla, y luego trató de volver a estudiar.

Pasaron unos minutos y el estudio se puso realmente tedioso. O mirando las páginas mientras pretendía prestar atención y deseando que Kurt se diera prisa y volviera lo podía tedioso. De cualquier manera, Blaine estaba cansado. Él suspiró, girando Pandora Radio con el Kindle de Kurt. La estación de Jason Mraz pasó derecho a Lucky y se tumbó, escuchando la canción y tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo.

A pesar de que su teléfono le advierta de varios textos de Nick, Blaine hizo un poco de lectura del Siglo de las Luces. Fue sólo un poco hasta que Kurt entró rápidamente en la habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"Estaba tan asustado de que tu tía o tío estuvieran por ahí y me vieran así" Kurt tenía boxers debajo de la toalla, Blaine se dio cuenta, y el adolescente fue a los cajones de su novio por la ropa de noche. "No creo que Pam volviera a dejarme vivir después de esto."

Blaine sonrió, sentándose mientras miraba a Kurt a través del cuarto. Las largas piernas del chico eran tan perfectamente tocables y la forma en que se inclinó, Blaine tuvo que recuperar el aliento.

"No te vistas, bebe. Cierra la puerta y metete a la cama."

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba la ropa. "Si no estoy confundido, en realidad estás estudiando para el examen de ingreso. Algo me dice que si me meto en la cama con la falta de ropa que llevo, no habrá mucho de eso."

Blaine sonrió, escuchando una nueva canción en el fondo. "Tengo tiempo. Vamos."

Kurt sabía que quería, así que no pasó mucho para convencerse. Él sonrió y camino hacia la puerta. Una vez que estuvo cerrada, Blaine se sentó, colocando la guía de estudio junto a él.

"¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?" preguntó.

Kurt se subió a la cama, poco a poco haciendo su camino hacia Blaine. Vio que los ojos de su novio se oscurecían mientras se arrastraba encima de él, besando la comisura de sus labios suavemente. "Hacía calor," respondió en un registro bajo "y mojado."

"¿Oh sí?" Blaine se recostó contra las almohadas y miró los labios de Kurt. "Estaba un poco frío aquí. Debí haberme unido a ti."

Kurt lo besó en la parte derecha del cuello por encima de su punto de pulso, "Siempre hay próxima vez sexy."

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios a las palabras. "Te estoy sosteniendo eso."

"Quiero eso" susurró en el oído del ciclista. Blaine exhaló cuando Kurt comenzó a lamer la concha de la oreja. La acción siempre hacia a Blaine temblar, sobre todo cuando su novio le soplaba suavemente el oído después.

"Estaba completamente blando antes de que entraras en la habitación" Blaine le dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt se rió, besando todo el camino hasta su hombro antes de mirar a sus ojos. "Ahora estoy ridículamente duro, bebé."

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y gimió en él, sin hacer nada, pero poniendo a su novio más duro, "Deja que te ayude con eso." él se echó hacia atrás, colocando sus labios en el pecho desnudo de Blaine. Blaine asintió, mirando como la lengua de Kurt se asomaba entre sus picotazos.

"Por favor", respondió.

Otra canción se encendió y Blaine se mordió el labio. La música de Robin Thicke de Lost Without You llenó el aire y Kurt lo besó en el pezón izquierda; chupando, lamiendo, y luego chupando de nuevo.

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love ya baby_

Blaine abrió más las piernas cuando Kurt se deslizó más abajo en su cuerpo. Con un profundo suspiro, colocó ambas manos debajo de la cabeza y no se atrevió a mover sus ojos.

Kurt mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de Blaine también. Sus manos recorrieron de brazos musculosos del adolescente, sobre la piel caliente de su pecho y, finalmente, masajeo los abdominales de Blaine, sonriendo cuando el muchacho se estremeció ante su tacto suave. Bajando la cabeza, sonrió burlonamente a su novio antes de colocar besos por todas partes; sobre los abdominales de Blaine, por encima de su ombligo, y en un rastro en la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama de rayas rojo.

_Tell me how you love me more_

_And how you think I'm sexy baby_

_But you don't want nobody else_

_You don't want this guy_

_You don't want that guy_

_You wanna touch yourself when you see me_

Blaine levantó sus caderas, permitiendo a Kurt tirar de sus pantalones y boxers por su cuerpo. Su gran polla se puso de pie una vez libre, y Kurt se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba.

"¿Ves lo que me haces?"

Kurt sonrió sensualmente. "Lo veo, y me gusta." Los ojos de Blaine se pusieron aún más oscuros, a pesar de que Kurt lo consideraba imposible en su mente. El adolescente más joven se humedeció los labios más lentamente esta vez, haciendo contacto visual con el ciclista. "Es tan grande."

Blaine dejó una mano detrás de la cabeza y apoyó la otra sobre su pecho. "Ponlo en tu boca, bebe."

_I just love to hear you say it_

_It makes a man feel good baby_

_Tell me you depend on me_

_I need to hear it_

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love ya baby_

Los ojos de Blaine rodaron hacia el techo cuando Kurt le hizo una garganta profunda. Él gimió y movió una mano para atar el cabello de Kurt, la otra sosteniendo firmemente el propio. Su novio le chupó lentamente, frotando suavemente sobre sus bolas con su pulgar. Blaine le acarició el pelo; viendo lo bonitos labios de Kurt envueltos apretadamente alrededor de su polla.

"Me encanta cuando me chupas, Kurt." Blaine le dijo con una voz profunda que lo conmocionó. "Sabes que chupar es lo tuyo, bebe ¿no?"

Kurt gimió, quitándose con el remolino de la lengua por la punta de Blaine. Él sonrió ante la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos de su novio. "Si realmente quieres decir que debes coger la parte posterior de mi garganta."

"Joder," Blaine lo agarró por el pelo y Kurt gustosamente se hundido hacia abajo, amando la sensación de Blaine duro por él.

_Tell me you don't want me to stop_

_Tell me it would break your heart_

_But you love me and all my dirty_

_You wanna roll with me_

"Mierda," Blaine empujó y Kurt gimió; la mandíbula dolorida y unos músculos de su rostro empezaban a sufrir calambres. Dejó que su lengua frotara arriba y abajo de la parte inferior de la polla de su novio mientras le follan la boca, sin embargo, no pensaba en el dolor y pensaba más en lo mucho que quería sentir a Blaine venirse por su garganta. "Tan jodidamente increíble, Kurt," el mayor tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Kurt tomándolo como un profesional. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Kurt cuando él lo cogiera. "Te encanta esta polla, ¿no?"

Kurt gemía como respuesta, y Blaine suspiró, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba. Él realmente necesitaba trabajar en su resistencia.

"Tan jodidamente apretado" exhaló, tirando del pelo de Kurt áspero y chasqueando sus caderas hacia delante, "Estoy tan cerca -Kurt... Kurt! Bebé..." Kurt chupó duro y Blaine comenzó a tartamudear y salir de su boca. "Mierda, así como -mierda!"

_Cause you will tell me every morning_

_Oooohhh all right baby_

"Aahhh, disminuye la velocidad," las manos de Blaine se clavaron en las sabanas debajo de él y su cuerpo se tensó, "d-despacio, bebe -mierda eso es bueno."

Kurt obedeció, gimiendo la melodía cuando su cabeza se balanceaba lentamente entre las piernas de su novio, arriba y debajo de su polla. Cada vez que su garganta se ponía en contacto con la cabeza de la polla de Blaine, gemía y Blaine temblaba contra la cama.

"Yo... yo estoy..." él empujó un poco hacia delante y Kurt chupó aún más duro "Joder, Kurt! Chúpame bebé... tan jodidamente bueno..."

_Oh babyOh darlin_

_All right right_

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love you baby_

Cuando el dedo de Kurt masajeo del perineo a la entrada de Blaine, el cuerpo de Blaine se tensó y él se agarró de la cabeza de Kurt, maldiciendo mientras llegaba con fuerza en la boca del adolescente. Kurt se congeló por completo para que pudiera cogerlo todo, y cuando Blaine lo miró con los ojos oscuros, tratando de recuperar la compostura cuando llegó tan duro como Kurt siempre lo hacía, el joven comenzó a moverse de nuevo, ayudándole a través de él.

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love you baby_

Unos segundos más tarde, los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y su jadeo fue errático. Kurt se quitó con un pop juguetón, sonriendo a la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Blaine cuando una nueva canción se sonó.

"Me encanta tu polla." dijo un poco por encima de la música, mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa y Blaine gruñó ante eso.

"Es toda tuya le dijo Blaine.

Kurt se sentó. "Tengo que hacer mi rutina de cuidado de la piel. La segunda ronda cuando haya terminado."

Blaine se rió, por fin abrió los ojos unos segundos más tarde. A su izquierda, Kurt tomó el asiento que ocupaba anteriormente Cooper y cruzó sus largas piernas; su ropa interior abrazaba sus caderas con fuerza. Blaine lo miró con indiferencia abrir un tarro de crema hidratante como si él no acabara de terminar de darle la mejor mamada de su vida. Él sonrió, mirando hacia atrás hacia su propio cuerpo desnudo y dando un suspiro de felicidad.

"Al llegar de nuevo en esta cama que te voy a dar un beso negro otra vez."

Kurt se giró a la declaración con crema en su piel. Vio a Blaine envolver una mano alrededor de su pene y lentamente jugar con él, y sintió su propia contracción en el muslo mientras reanudaba su trabajo. "Hay algunos pasos en mi rutina de todas las noches y sólo lo hiciste de manera mucho más rápida diciendo algo como eso. "

Blaine sonrió, girándose hacia él. "Sí lo sintiera, me disculparía."

Kurt sonrió y se giró hacia el espejo. Escuchó mientras Blaine cambiaba a una nueva canción y sonrió al reconocimiento. "No he oído esa en un tiempo."

La letra de una canción de Bruno Mars llenaron el aire y Blaine sonrió, mirando a su novio aplicar su crema hidratante un poco más rápido que de costumbre. "Tengo un video de Mikey cantando está en la Navidad del año pasado."

El jadeo excitado de Kurt hizo reír a Blaine. "Tienes que demostrar eso."

Blaine asintió. "Lo haré. Pero eso depende."

Kurt sonrió, abriendo el tubo de su crema para los ojos. "¿De qué?" se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio petulante que se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, inocentemente acostado en los brazos cruzados mientras él le devolvió la sonrisa con suavidad.

"Depende de qué tan profundo me dejes dedearte."

Los ojos dorados de Blaine sonrieron junto con sus labios cuando vio la reacción de Kurt. Observó al chico lamer sus labios y puso la crema abajo; girando la silla para mirarlo.

Kurt no pensaba que iba a morir si se perdía un par de pasos en su rutina. Solía pensar eso en Ohio, pero honestamente esta noche había limpiado, exfoliada, y ya hidratado. El tóner y todo lo demás podían esperar. Con el labio inferior entre los dientes, sus ojos se pusieron en Blaine acostado sobre su pecho. Escaneado su cuerpo, Kurt tragó saliva mientras miraba la curva del culo de su novio, y él suspiró cuando se sintió cada vez más duro.

Blaine rodó hacia atrás y cantó junto a la canción, fingiendo que Kurt no estaba allí cuando empezó a tocarse de nuevo. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while", tarareó el resto, mordiéndose el labio mientras rodaba sus testículos en la mano. "Kurt" gimió, sonriendo a lo bien que se sentía "No tienes idea de lo duro que estoy por probarte ahora mismo. "

Kurt se puso de pie. Ya fue suficiente. Blaine lo miró y sonrió, acariciando suavemente su polla. Cuando Kurt comenzó a deslizar sus boxers por sus piernas con el vaivén de sus caderas, Blaine se quedó mirando la larga polla que fue revelada. Sintió que se ponía más duro en su mano.

"¿Debería acostarme boca abajo?"

Blaine se acordó de respirar y así lo hizo, dejándose ir a sí mismo y arrastrándose sobre la cama. "Te quiero en cuatro."

Kurt salió de sus boxers, sonriendo cuando él obedeció. "Sí, señor."

El miembro de Blaine se movió en respuesta mientras observaba. Kurt se subió a la cama y se mantuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Se lamió los labios cuando el ciclista se sentó, arrastrándose hasta que estuvo detrás de él. Un par de manos acariciaban la carne de su espalda, y luego frotaban su culo suavemente. Kurt suspiró, sonriendo un poco cuando el dedo de Blaine tocó su agujero. "Mm, sí."

Blaine respiró hondo y movió las manos a la cintura de Kurt. Llevó al chico de vuelta contra él y el aliento de Kurt se atascó cuando sintió a Blaine con fuerza contra su culo. Ambos mordieron su labio inferior y Blaine manoseo la piel de las caderas de su novio, tratando de no perder cuando Kurt empezó a mover su culo; moliendo lentamente contra él.

"Dios," Blaine negó con la cabeza y empujo hacia adelante también. Kurt se quedó mirando la pared frente a él y casi muere por la fricción. Mientras tanto, su novio estaba teniendo una batalla consigo mismo, sabiendo que había lubricante y condones en el cajón junto a la cama, pero con ganas de esperar hasta que por lo menos hablaran de esto. "Se siente tan bien."

Kurt rodó sus caderas y Blaine se apretó aún más contra él. "Pensé que ibas a probarme, ¿Blaine?"

La voz de bebé de Kurt puso a su novio en el límite. Él se quedó inmóvil en las caderas de Kurt, que bajaba entre ellos y agarrando su polla. Mientras presionaba la cabeza en la apretada entrada de Kurt, el chico se quedó sin aliento y se apoyaba en los codos en lugar de sus manos, apretando la almohada.

Blaine miró su polla entre las nalgas de Kurt. Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y llegando al cajón.

Kurt se quejó por la falta, girándose para ver a su novio. "¿Qué haces, chico?"

Blaine cavó alrededor y cogió el lubricante. "Te prometo que voy a hacer que te sientes tan bien, sólo dame un minuto."

Kurt miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Blaine roció algo de la sustancia en su palma. "¿Eso es-?"

Blaine asintió, calentándola entre sus manos. "Lo es" él se puso de rodillas de nuevo y se instaló entre piernas abiertas de Kurt, mirándolo se inclinó mientras tomaba su polla. "Culo para arriba."

Kurt puso su cara contra la almohada fresca aunque su mente estaba corriendo en lo que Blaine posiblemente podría estar haciendo a sus espaldas. Entonces oyó la maldición de novio en voz baja una vez que sintió el miembro de Blaine contra su agujero otra vez, y entonces el muchacho gemía detrás de él. Kurt se aferró a las sábanas cuando Blaine comenzó a frotar su propia polla; masturbándose entre las mejillas de Kurt y gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

"Kurt, Kurt, Ku-uurt," el agarre de Blaine en la cara del chico era tan áspera, los moretones comenzaron a formarse. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus bolas se tensaban, y su mano comenzó a acelerarse a medida que se obligó a abrir los ojos, mirando cuando él se vino por todo su novio. "Jodeeeeeeeerr" disminuyó la velocidad, montándolo cuando Kurt sintio que goteaba en su grieta, "Tan jodidamente caliente."

"Estoy tan duro, Blaine."

Blaine asintió, "Te tengo, bebé" él tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y trató de recuperar la compostura "Te tengo."

Kurt sintió a Blaine desplazarse por detrás de él, y luego sintió que sus ojos rodaba al tiempo que la lengua de Blaine lamió un golpe desde la base de su grieta a lo más alto, "Blai- oh dios" dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono alto de voz.

Blaine se pasó la lengua por los labios después; el sabor de su semen era amargo. Pasó la lengua larga y dura de nuevo, rodando para arriba cuando Kurt gimió en las sábanas de la cama.

"Oh, siiiii, "Kurt cantaba, girando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con su cuerpo, que era tan difícil de quedarse quieto con la lengua de Blaine empujando en su entrada y tirando hacia fuera, él lamiendo antes de besarlo. El placer que sentía le hizo gemir y cuando él gimió, Blaine sólo trabajó más duro con ánimo. "Eso se siente t-tan bueno..."

Blaine abrió las mejillas más y lamió alrededor del borde, rodeando su lengua una y otra vez mientras sentía a Kurt temblar. "Te dije que te haría sentir bien, bebe."

Kurt asintió con fuerza. "Entonces... tan bueno-oh!"

Blaine chupó uno de los testículos de Kurt en su boca y se apartó; gruñendo cuando el chico negó por él. Dolió cuando su polla trató de ponerse dura de nuevo. "¿Te gusta esto?"

El estómago de Kurt se apretó cuando Blaine comenzó a chupar el otro "Joder , sí" él arqueó la espalda superior y hundió la cabeza más en la almohada cuando Blaine lamió de nuevo hasta su entrada, metiendo su lengua lo más que pudo y follando el culo de Kurt rápidamente. Kurt se quedó sin aliento, moviendo la cabeza mientras su respiración sólo se hizo más y más errática.

"Profundo, Blaine..." él tomo su polla con fuerza alrededor de la base, cuando Blaine besó la mejilla derecha, "Por favor, te necesito... "

Blaine le frotó la espalda baja al llegar a su lado, tirando del lubricante de su lado. "¿Me necesitas?"

Kurt asintió con fuerza, girándose para mirar hacia atrás en él. "Te necesito tanto."

Blaine roció lubricante en sus dedos mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos con los grises lujuriosos de Kurt. Calentó el líquido y Kurt se mordió el labio mientras miraba, rodando sus caderas lentamente hasta que Blaine miró hacia abajo. "Es tuyo" dijo, imitando las palabras anteriores de Blaine. "Todo tuyo".

Blaine miró el culo de su novio en el aire y suspiró. Kurt diciéndole que era suyo lo puso un poco loco y joder lo estaba haciendo excitarse por tercera vez esa noche. Separo las mitades de Kurt y Blaine presionó tentativamente un dedo dentro y trabajó dentro y fuera.

"Sólo te follé con mi lengua y estas todavía tan jodidamente apretado."

"Puedo tomar más, bebé, por favor," Kurt trató de montar los dedos de su novio, lloriqueando cuando Blaine no se lo permitió, "Dios -¿qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine sonrió. "Déjame hacerlo bebé. Te dije que te tengo."

Kurt suspiró pero se relajó lo mejor que pudo. "¿Puedo tocarme?"

Blaine comenzó a trabajar con el dedo de nuevo. Yendo un poco más profundo, evitando la pared frontal para que extrañara la próstata de Kurt. "Muy lentamente bebe."

Kurt asintió, muy feliz por la fricción mientras se acariciaba su polla goteante. "Ngh , Blaine... "

"Esto no te hace daño, ¿verdad?" Blaine preguntó en voz baja sobre la canción que sonaba. Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras gemía.

"Se siente-e agradable... quiero más."

"¿Lo quieres?" Blaine se mordió el labio mientras miraba su dedo apareciendo y desapareciendo en Kurt. "Quieres que te folle, ¿no?"

Kurt gimió ante la idea, y entonces sintió otro dedo presionando dentro de él. Él dejó de frotar su pene por un momento mientras él consiguió ajustarse a la intrusión, finalmente reanudando las caricias sobre su polla larga y suave. "Quiero que me folles toda la noche."

Blaine respiró hondo, moviendo la cabeza a sus pensamientos. Trató de mantener la conversación estrictamente sucia aunque su polla estaba prácticamente rogando por estar dentro de Kurt. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes tomar esta gran polla?"

Kurt asintió, sonriendo a la arrogancia de la pregunta de su novio. "Yo puedo tomarlo tan profundo... y duro."

Blaine se pasó la lengua por los labios, "¿Profundo como esto?" empujó esos dos dedos una pulgada más allá y, froto la próstata de Kurt hasta que el adolescente se apretó alrededor de él.

"Oh mierda-oh, Blaine sí!"

Blaine añadió un tercer dedo, y con cautela trabajo abriéndolo. "Deja de tocarte ahora, precioso."

Kurt obedeció, dejando caer su mano a los lados. Él gimió cuando Blaine lo estiraba, mordiendo la almohada hasta que el dolor se calmó. Sólo tomó un minuto más o menos de estiramiento, de tijera hasta que Kurt sintió el placer del trabajo de Blaine. "No voy a durar mucho más tiempo."

Blaine asintió, trabajando alrededor hasta que encontró ese lugar de nuevo. Kurt se movió, gimiendo su nombre. "Dime cómo se siente, Kurt."

"Tan bueno" los dedos de Kurt se cerraron en el aire mientras tomaba su propio cabello "tan cerca..."

Blaine masajeó la próstata un poco más rápido y Kurt expresó su placer. La forma en que gemía y la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba solo por cómo Blaine lo estaba tocando, llevo al mayor a preguntarse cómo se sentía. Kurt comenzó agarrando el colchón y apretándolo entre sus dedos y lo miró como si estuviera absolutamente perdido. "Voy, Voy a... ooh! Blaineeee..."

Blaine lo vio desmoronarse con sus labios entreabiertos. Continuó dedeandolo lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba hipersensible, y poco a poco sacó sus dedos. Las piernas de su novio temblaban mientras luchaba por respirar de nuevo normalmente, y Blaine se arrojó encima, acostando al muchacho.

"Eso fue..." Kurt se quedó mirando el techo mientras Blaine comenzó a chupar su cuello, "Eso fue tan bueno. Mm, Blaine..."

"Vamos a limpiar más tarde", susurró Blaine, todavía chupando el mismo lugar. Kurt suspiró, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. "Ve a dormir."

"¿Vas a dormir también?"

Blaine sonrió, tirando hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. "Te prometí que estudiaría así que después de eso."

Kurt gimió y Blaine vio como el chico comenzó a dormirse. Sonrió de nuevo, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

"Buenas noches, cariño."

* * *

_**Así que estoy en Facebook burlándome de Shane por ser un perdedor y veo que tengo una solicitud de relación. –B **_

Kurt cogió su iPhone después de que sonara y le sonrió al mensaje. Don estaba hablando por teléfono con un cliente, hablando sobre sobre algunos scooters estúpidos y Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de descansar para poder responder.

_**¿De quién es? –Kurt **_

Él sonrió mientras esperaba una respuesta, al mismo tiempo, una respuesta de Blaze entró.

_**Vuelvo a casa en algún momento. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Cansado de verme en Long Beach ya? –Blaze **_

Kurt rodó los ojos, en respuesta a eso también.

_**No, tonto. Necesito usar tu estudio lo antes posible, si la oferta sigue en pie. –Kurt **_

Jenna entró montando el monopatín de Kurt. Ella le dio una patada a su amigo antes de recoger una tabla de surf para un cliente. Kurt puso un pie sobre su tabla y sonrió ante la respuesta de Blaine.

_**Es de un Kurt Hummel... un chico caliente con el que no me importaría compartir apellidos algún día. No estoy muy seguro de que lo conozcas. –B **_

_**La oferta sigue en pie, hermano. Sólo déjame saber cuándo y podemos ir a San Diego. ¿Va a ir Blaine? –Blaze **_

Kurt respondió a este último en primer lugar.

_**Sólo yo, y es importante que Blaine no se entere. Estoy haciendo algo especial para él. Muchas gracias por cierto –Kurt **_

Luego se rió de cómo Don comenzó a rapear las letras de 50 Cent antes de responder a su novio.

_**Apuesto a que si es inteligente, él querrá compartir apellidos contigo también. Debes aceptar totalmente esa petición de relación también. –Kurt **_

"¿Por qué cada vez que rapeo, te ríes?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Debido a que te estás volviendo loco hilarante."

El hombre se burló. "Eres igual que tu novio."

_**Aww. Okay. Me encantaría ayudar :) –Blaze **_

Kurt sonrió. No podía esperar para poner su plan en acción. Ahora sólo tenía que mantenerlo en secreto para el chico que pronto cumpliría años.

_**Ya acepte. Ahora voy a subir parejas y fotos por todas partes en tu muro. :P –B**_

"Estoy loco por este novio mío."

* * *

_Canciones: _

_*Wake me up – Ed Sheeran_

_*Robin Thicke - Lost Without U_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..._


End file.
